Guardian Souls
by Ghost of the Dawn
Summary: The REAL sequal to Demons in the Doorway. Further back than the history of Talpa, an ancient origin of the armors has been discovered. The Ronins find themselves forced to trace it back to an unknown history of a forgotten world.
1. Prologue

Guardian Souls

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Prologue

The bus ride to the airport was loud and full--even at this early hour in the morning. But to Robyn, it was lonely. She sat there quietly, clutching her large travel bag to her and gazing ruefully out the window. She watched as the city flashed by her; people bustling this way and that. Each with their own fears and decisions to make.

However, Robyn was sure none of them had ever feared like she had. And none of them had to deal with the kind of decision she would have to make. One that ripped her from the places and the people she had grown to love. It hadn't even been a full year and already it felt like home--again. Now here she was, leaving it and the people that meant the most to her once more.

As the bus pushed on, Robyn began to feel the familiar pangs of doubt in the pit of her stomach. She found a part of her wishing that, somehow, someone would be able to catch her before she got on that plane. But at the same time, she knew that no one would ever see her note until she was long out of the country.

Robyn sighed as she leaned her head on the cool glass window. It was still early in the morning and the coldness of the atmosphere did nothing to warm her already chilled spirit. In doing this, she felt like she was leaving a part of herself behind. But she also felt it was something she had to do. She thought of the five individuals she had come to love dearly. Her presence among them had almost cost them their lives. She could not bear to continue to mess it up any further. That was why she was going back. It was the only way she knew how to protect them.

The young redhead shifted in her seat and idly inspected her surroundings. The bus was slowly filling with people. It hardly mattered to her though, she was almost to her destination. Robyn turned her gaze back out the window and her thoughts turned back to those she was leaving behind. It was hard thinking about them. She missed them so much already. How would she be able to get on that plane with them in her thoughts? Yet, as he mind drifted off to each in dividual, it helped to remind her what she was fighting for and the thought of them gave her courage as each one flashed in her mind like a treasured memory.

First, there was Kento. When Robyn had first arrived in Japan, she never imagined she would have made any friends there. At least none who had been such a friend to her. He always tried to act like such a tough guy in public. Keeping up the "stupid jock" stereotype that people always thought of him as. But Robyn knew better. Behind that surly, macho guy routine was nothing but a teddy bear. Her big, huggable teddy bear. She saw past what the world could not. She saw his heart and his intelligence. His great talent for reading people and understanding.

Those young, deep blue eyes of his Robyn could never forget. His voice that always seemed to hold a ring of laughter when he was happy and underlaying tenderness when she needed to be comforted. That boyish grin of his was so contagious, it made Robyn grin just thinking about it. She had fallen in love with that smile. Kento had been the first one to accept her completely. To stick up for her; to call her his friend. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed, be it a silly, lame joke or an understanding embrace.

The night she and Kento had gone to that haunted house flashed in her mind. It had been such a stupid bet. Nevertheless, he had followed her willingly. Both knew they could have been killed that night, but Kento still trusted her afterwards. She knew beyond a doubt that he would still follow her anywhere she asked. Even here, on this lonely, early morning bus ride, thinking about Kento made her feel not so alone. As if a bit of him was still with her on this difficult journey.

At the thought of difficulty, Robyn's mind switched to another face. It was Rowen's. She remembered that silly smirk he would plaster on from time to time whenever he aggravated someone. Why he ever appointed himself to be the team pest, Robyn would never know. But she tolerated his mind games, perhaps even more so than some of his friends. In the end, especially at this point, she would almost miss them. In all honesty, he really did intrigue her. It was amazing how someone so intelligent could act so stupid at times. His lack of common sense versus his IQ was almost staggering. His antics amused Robyn, almost as much as she amused him, she surmised. And when all was said and done, Rowen really was a good companion to have when one was lonely; and a good friend.

She loved his eyes the most. Crystalline and clear. Always brimming with intelligence and curiosity and mischief. Robyn had thought his eyes were so gorgeous since the first day she saw them, but she never told him that. When she returned to Japan--if she ever returned--she decided she would let him know.

The brightening sky above made Robyn recall that night Rowen took her star gazing. He did it because she was worried about him. He could have spent that last night before his operation with anyone in the world, and he chose to spend it with her. Thinking of him made Robyn look down at the empty seat beside her. She already missed his company.

There was no turning back now, however. Robyn shifted in her seat as her thoughts turned over to yet another.

It was Sage that next came to mind. The walking, talking mystery all wrapped up in a beautiful, blonde package. Try as she might, Robyn could never find a way to fully understand him. He looked so placid and dead on the outside, but he had a presence to him that suggested emotional unsettlement brewing on the inside. Those sharp features of his with those fairy tale violet irises. The few times when he would pause to look her in the face, Robyn would swear he could look into the very depths of her soul with the powers held in those eyes.

It seemed sad that the young man continued to insist on existing in a continued state of detachment from the emotional world. Robyn wished she had been able to know him better before she decided to leave. But she might have stayed a year or even ten years more and he may have never changed. There was a fear there; most likely built up since childhood. Was it a fear of getting close to others, or a fear of facing himself? Robyn couldn't be sure. One thing she was sure of, however, that there was a caring human being beneath that cold outward appearance. She had seen and felt his heart over the little things he did. Perhaps done as a small token to remind himself of his humanity. Or perhaps, done because of a powerful heart that refused to be ignored forever.

Prom night replayed itself in Robyn's head. When she had fallen victim to Hiroshi and Miniko's ambush. When the night felt it had gotten its darkest, that's when he arrived. He had stood there before her like a knight in shining armor or an angel of salvation--an angel in a really nice tuxedo. Like any good hero, Sage's mere presence single handedly saved the day. Though Robyn was still perplexed to this moment as to why he had been there in the first place.

But that was the way this warrior of light worked. Even more a master of mind games than the intellectual Strata, he seemed to exist only to catch the world off guard and prove the rule every time. Just how he had repeatedly proved that inside he wasn't as unreachable as he appeared to be. That night he had held her so close while they danced so no one would see her ruined dress. Even afterwards, Sage had kept his jacket over Robyn's shoulders so she could continue to hide it. In a moment of carelessness on her part, however, Ryo had noticed. But the look he got from Sage, Robyn remembered, was enough to convince Wildfire to keep his mouth shut. To this day, Robyn still wasn't sure whether Ryo had told anyone about it.

Ryo. Robyn knew she could live a hundred different lifetimes and never forget about him. The quiet, easy going, fiery, commanding one. Similar to Sage, there were two different sides to this warrior. One was the happy-go-lucky teenager that his classmates all knew. The other was the temper ridden ronin as he sliced down his enemies with all his fury. As she had grown to know this young man, she had seen both his unbridled anger and his undying heart.

She smiled, recalling that gorgeous black hair of his she could never resist playing with. Also his eyes were like no other's. Eyes that always burned with something; be it curiosity, anger, or even love. Everything Ryo did seemed to be done with a fire and passion that came from a deep inferno that forever burned brightly in his spirit.

There was a time when the young man's fiery passion had frightened her. When she had fully witnessed the extent of his temper and when she had seen the damage his power could do. But then, she had witnessed the sadness in those eyes when Ryo had seen her fear. Had she seen regret there, too? Regret that his friends feared what he was?

When she had seen that regret, she knew beyond a doubt that stronger than his temper was his heart. That he would be there for her where ever and however he could. They all would. And even as she was leaving them, Robyn felt comforted in knowing that.

Thinking of everything comfortable and safe brought one certain vestige to her mind. Cye; the big brother she never had. The one she had kissed. The one she trusted everything in and owed her entire existence to. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She wouldn't have one. Growing up, even though they were so far apart, he had been the one to keep her alive and keep her going. That thought of seeing him again; showing him that she had made it. Just knowing he was out there somewhere gave her the strength to carry on through all the hardships.

The two of them almost looked related; yet they still looked so different. His rusty hair was thick and soft, always looking teased by the wind. Hers was just thin and flat and misplaced. Both their eyes were green, but his were deep and beautiful and held a hidden strength behind a clam facade. Like his beloved sea right before a dark storm. He kept the best times of her youth and her happiest memories. He had saved her life a thousand times over and Robyn knew she would gladly give her life for him in a heart beat. For any of them. Even Mia, she suddenly decided.

Robyn cracked a grin when Mia came to mind. Here she was mooning over the wonderful young men in her life when this woman entered her thoughts. She still didn't know that much about the beautiful brunette. What she had gathered was that Mia had taken care of and mothered her friends during that trying time with Talpa. She had helped them through their hardships with all her strength at a time when Robyn could not. And perhaps even played a part in molding the five warriors into the fine young men they were now. Even if the two females never truly became friends, Robyn was still very grateful to Mia for helping her five angels survive so they, in turn, could be there for her.

The lonely girl was thrown from her thoughts as the bus came to its destination; the airport. With a heavy sigh, Robyn gathered up what little belongings she had and clamored off the noisy bus into the just as noisy station. Even in the early hours of the day, people were bustling to and fro with seeming important places to be. Robyn wondered how many of them were heading home.

_I wonder if they know how lucky they are,_ Robyn thought. _What a relief it is to know you're going home. Where you can rest and be at peace. A place where you belong. And those who are traveling away from home, it must be nice to know you already have a set date of when you'll be coming back._

She didn't know if she ever would.

As she wandered on to her exit, Robyn paused to watch a large group of people who were seeing off a young man on a flight. An older woman, most likely his mother, was crying. Everyone was hugging each other and laughing. Some were crying. But they all were there for him and each other.

Robyn drew in a deep breath to help swallow the sob that was rising in her throat. So many people only made her feel even more lonely. She had so far to go all by herself and it was a very long journey. One she didn't want to take but knew she had to--for their sakes. And thus, she finally made it to the desired gateway. Still fifteen minutes until they started boarding.

Robyn sat herself down with a heavy heart. She let her grip on her bags fall as her loneliness consumed her. Why did it have to be so hard? She almost couldn't take the waiting any more. How she wanted to be on that plane now. Past the point of no return. Not out here where her conscience still nagged at her to go back. Why wouldn't it let her be? Robyn pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them as she tried to gain control of herself.

She sat there for several minutes and continued to hide her eyes. She didn't want to see all the people around her. All the happy travelers. Especially the ones who got to go home while she was forced to leave the only one she ever really had. Time ticked on painfully slow as the bodies rushed passed her with their own business to attend to. None of them bothered to notice the pitiful body curled up amidst them all. But from somewhere in the crowd, there was a form that was not rushing around. A single figure stood still among the current of the moving masses and watched silently from a distance.

Robyn paused in her self pity when she felt the presence of someone standing over her. She was almost afraid to look up. One of the strangers in this big, lonely place had noticed her. They would probably want to talk or something. Her pain was none of their business. She just wanted to be left alone. Still, Robyn lifted her head a little to gaze down at a pair of legs. Her eyes traveled up to a dark jacket and then to a familiar face that made her breath catch in her throat. She knew those eyes and that face in an instant. Robyn quickly looked away, almost wishing it was a stranger, but her heart was doing flip flops as he continued to merely stand before her. Robyn slowly got to her feet, though she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was abandoning them all. She didn't deserve anyone coming after her.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze averted.

"I had a feeling," came the calm reply.

"Then you realize why I have to leave. It's best for all of you. I don't want to put any of you in danger ever again. I could never live with myself if something happened..."

Robyn still refused to look at him. She couldn't bare to witness the disappointment, or perhaps even anger, that would be present in those beautiful eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" his voice softly questioned.

"I'm not very good at good-byes," Robyn rasped as her emotions began to choke out her voice. "Besides, I'm such a coward. I knew if I said something, I would never be able to do it. I'm not that strong. I had to take the coward's way out. I'm sorry."

With fists trembling at her side, Robyn could feel the hot tears threatening to spill over. She shut her eyes tight to block it out, but they ran down her cheeks anyway. This wasn't fair! She was doing the right thing for once! She was doing it all for them! Why did there have to be so much opposition? Why was it so hard?

Gently, she felt a finger cup her chin and her breath caught again. He slowly turned her face to look up at his. Robyn couldn't believe the deep emotion she saw in his eyes. What was he feeling? What did he want to say?

"Please don't go," he whispered.

Robyn sniffled. She couldn't help but lean into his touch a little. How could he ask this of her when she was so close? She had to be strong, just this one last time. She could break down later when it was all over, but right now, she had to stay strong.

"I can't stay," she rasped. "Please understand. I--I have to leave here now."

There was a small moment suspended in time as Robyn awaited the final argument.

"Then...then this is from us."

His gentle, protective hands reached up to cup her face and Robyn felt her heart flutter as it was lifted up to meet him. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips; warm and tender on hers. They only touched for a brief moment, but it was enough. He pulled away and looked into Robyn's green eyes for her reaction. She chewed on the bottom lip that had just been touching his.

"Are--are you sure that wasn't just from you?" she managed to choke out with a smile.

The young man's eyes sparkled as he smiled back. A smile Robyn knew she would never forget. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off as a voice over the speaker announced the boarding of the next flight.

Robyn momentarily glanced away. That was her flight they were calling. This was it. She silently prayed for the courage to leave him--leave all of them behind. But, when Robyn did turn back to her companion, she found the space he had been occupying was empty. He had vanished like a mist among the crowd.

"I guess you were never good at good-byes either," she whispered ruefully to the air.

Then, with a deep sigh, Robyn picked up her luggage and boarded the plane. Once at her seat, she found herself looking out window; again recalling past memories. This was the first time she ever felt like she was leaving a home behind; and it hurt. In what seemed like no time, the plane was already off the ground and flying over the ocean, far away from a place she would always treasure.

Regretfully, that chapter in her life was over. If she had continued to stay, she knew it would only result in more trouble for them. The ones she cared about so dearly that she would even remove her own self from them to keep them safe. This was all she could do for them for now. But she hoped one day, if she worked hard enough, there would be a time when she would be able to come home to them again.


	2. Chapter 1: Robyn Doesn't Live Here Anymo

Guardian Souls

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter One: Robyn Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Rowen was having a hard time concentrating. He had been staring at the same page in his copy of "Catch 22" for the last ten minutes now. Why couldn't he get past it? Perhaps it was the environment. So familiar, yet not as cosy as it used to be. A place of his past from a time he could never take back. It had been well over a year since Rowen had been in Mia's house--or in Toyama for that matter. He lived clear up in northern Japan now which was where he worked and went to school. The blue haired scholar still had yet to declare a major which drove all his professors nuts since he was excelling in every general class.

Giving up for a while, Rowen lifted his head and tapped his chin thoughtfully. This large house just felt too empty. That's what was wrong. It was missing something. It was missing people. Rowen was staying with Mia for a few days before he headed back north to his usual life. It sure beat staying alone at his mother's apartment. Kento and Ryo were there as well. Though they were only visiting for dinner before returning to their families. Both had gone to the same college located in a city about two hour's drive from Toyama. Not surprisingly, they ended up being roommates and were apparently closer than ever now. They were planning on driving back the next afternoon.

Mia was the one cooking dinner that night because Cye was not there. He had gotten a grant to go study at some special school located on the coast somewhere. Of course, he was majoring in marine biology. Rowen wasn't even sure how far away Cye was right now. He could even be out on the ocean learning from hands on experience. Plus, Cye never did tell him exactly where the school was located.

Sage was the other one missing from the scene. The proper, obedient, dedicated son floored his entire family twenty generations down by accepting a scholarship to a business college where he was now majoring in business technology. While his mother was supportive, no words could describe how pissed his father was. Rowen still didn't even want to know what his grandfather thought about that decision. Sage's father had married into the Date family and while doing so, volunteered to help carry on the Date family dojo. He then had planned and prepared to pass it on to Sage who had, up until then, seemed like the perfect candidate to accept it. It was anyone's guess what was in store for it in the future now.

Yayoi, Sage's older sister, had practically disowned him at that point. Not that he cared. She had been critical of him since the day he was born and from what Rowen understood, Sage was actually glad of her promise never to speak to him again. Sage also had a younger sister, Satsuki, who had always been the follower in the family. About seventeen or eighteen years old now, she always tried to be just like Yayoi, but at the same time, adored and admired her brother.

Rowen was not invited over to the Date's much despite his friendship with Sage. It was because the blonde young man never liked the company of his own home and would often seek sanctuary else where. But when Rowen did get to visit, he would mainly go to see Satsuki. Rowen always loved the pretty blue eyed girl with the golden blonde curls. He loved her like a sister--maybe even more. He often joked to Sage that if she didn't find herself a man before a certain age then he would fill the position. She was only two years younger than them after all. Sage had yet to come up with any kind of comment about that.

Rowen smiled as he continued to sit in Mia's waiting room. Thinking about all these things made him feel wonderfully nostalgic. It made a small pain in his heart to know that what he had a year ago could never come back. But at the same time, it also made him excited not to know what was coming up ahead.

Thinking of the future made Rowen subconsciously frown. There was that feeling again that muddled his concentration. He didn't like it. He didn't like the restlessness stirring inside him. It felt reminiscent of a sixth sense that had been out of use since he left Toyama. It didn't feel like danger, simply like something was coming...

* * *

A raven haired young woman walked with hesitant steps towards a large house sitting in front of a lake, deep in the forest. She marveled at the size of it as she approached. It was almost like a mansion. If anyone were to pass by right then, they might have wondered what the young woman was doing there as she looked quite out of place. Even more so, they might wonder about the strange, unnatural way she was acting the closer she got to the house.

The young woman looked almost bewildered as she stepped into the driveway. As if she had no clue as to why she was there in the first place. A red jeep was parked out front with various other vehicles placed more sloppily off to the sides. She moved closer, but faltered as the door came in view.

"Are you sure about this?" the words mumbled from her mouth to fall on invisible ears.

A reply seemed to come on the wind and she stepped up on the porch. A shaking hand reached up to ring the doorbell, but she changed her mind.

"I can't do this," the dark haired woman whined. "I know they're not going to help me. Go find some other sucker to do it."

She turned on her heel and went to step off the porch when the sound of the doorbell being pushed by phantom fingers reached her ears and made her freeze in her steps. The young woman closed her eyes and her fists shook in anger. She spun around, about to tell her invisible offender what for when the door was thrown open and she stopped in surprise.

Ryo was surprised, too. It wasn't often strange, beautiful women appeared at his door. Technically, it wasn't really his door; it was Mia's. But Ryo was still surprised nonetheless.

The woman bit her lip nervously at the site of him. Had he seen her before? She had a flawless face and ivory skin. Large, dark eyes with thick lashes and black, shiny hair that fell perfectly around her face and ran like a dark river down her back.

"Yes?" Ryo asked hesitantly. "Can I...help you?"

The young beauty before him took a deep breath as if to calm herself. As she opened her mouth to speak, another face poked itself out of the doorway. Kento blinked at the young woman and instantly furrowed his brows at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he wanted know.

Now Ryo was blinking at Kento. "You know her?" he asked.

"Duh Ryo," Kento replied. "Don't you? That's Min."

Ryo looked blankly at his friend.

"Miniko Hino...from high school," Kento clarified.

Ryo's expression still looked blank--save a bit more lost. He turned back to the visitor with a far off look of disbelief on his face. This was the same person? The one Sage spent most of his high school life trying to avoid? The one that always badmouthed them behind their backs at school? Who always looked down on practically everyone and made life hell for anyone she didn't like? She hardly looked like herself. Gone were the flashy clothes, the bright make up, and the scoffing looks. In their place was a very soft, very humble looking young woman. Such a transition was almost inconceivable to Ryo and he found himself at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Miniko spoke softly.

"So what do you want?" Kento prodded.

Miniko was taken a bit off guard with the blunt question, but managed to find her voice.

"I, uh...I'm looking for Robyn," she said quietly.

"Robyn!" Kento demanded. "Well I doubt she'll want to see you. So why don't you leave her alone?"

Miniko shot him a glare, causing her to look more like her old self. She then looked up at Ryo in hopes of getting an answer to her question. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Robyn doesn't live here any more," he told her plainly.

"Well, I know she wouldn't live here. But I was hoping you could tell me where I could find--"

"No," Kento interrupted. "He means she doesn't live in Japan any more."

Miniko blinked at the news. Obviously she wasn't expecting that.

"She went back to the U.S." Ryo confirmed.

The dark haired young woman suddenly looked overwhelmed as she repeated the last part to herself. The two Ronins looked at each other, at a loss as to what was going through her mind. Miniko looked back at them again.

"Um, thank you," she rasped. "I--I'll be going now."

She turned and wandered off the porch and down the driveway. Kento and Ryo looked at each other again and then finally decided to close the door and let their strange visitor be on her way. Ryo shook his head as he wandered off to go slouch in Mia's reading chair while Kento snuck over to the curtains and peeked out the window. He gazed in confusion as he watched Miniko walk away.

She was acting so strangely. Currently, the unexpected young woman was walking slightly sideways and waving her hands as if having a conversation with someone who was strolling next to her. Her body posture was rigid as if her discussion with her phantom companion was quite heated.

"What do you think you're going to see out there, Kento?" Ryo called with a lopsided grin.

"Nothing," Kento insisted, pulling the curtains shut. "I was just making sure she was leaving. How on Earth did she find her way here, anyway?"

Ryo grinned. "Thinking of asking her out? You know, I remember back in our Sophomore year that you liked her."

"Shut up Ryo," Kento retorted. "You liked her, too."

Ryo just chuckled to himself and leaned back further in the chair where he was sitting. He treated this comment much like he treated anything else that fell short of saving the mortal world.

"Why don't you go back in the kitchen and flirt with Mia like you usually do," Kento had to add.

Ryo shot him a look of mock indignation. "Why don't you? You're better at it," he called back, tossing a pillow at Kento's head.

An all out pillow fight was about to erupt when Rowen appeared over the rail of the upper level.

"Hey, who was at the door?" he called.

"You don't wanna know Rowen, trust me," Kento replied.

"Who?" Rowen demanded. Both Ryo and Kento were taken aback by the urgency in his voice. For some odd reason, he was looking quite nervous.

"It was Miniko from school," Kento told him.

"Miniko?" Rowen looked just as surprised as all the others who had seen her.

He stood with a puzzled expression and then turned to head back to his studies. But suddenly, it was as if a lightning bolt had struck his brain. He snapped back around and started down the stairs--only taking a few before hopping over the banister. His landing on the floor was enough to get everyone's attention. Mia poked her head out of the kitchen just in time to see Rowen reach the door.

Urgently, Rowen flung it open and charged full speed out of the house. The other two Ronins, now greatly confused, all moved to the doorway to see what Rowen was up to. The blue haired young man raced faster than he ever had before towards the unsuspecting figure still walking away from the house.

Miniko, suddenly feeling like something was behind her, turned around just in time to see a body flying her way. Rowen flung himself at her, encircling his arms protectively around her as they both fell over. Even before they hit the ground, a shower of arrows landed all around them. Rowen grunted as he hit the ground and an arrow embedded itself into his upper arm. Miniko cried out when she saw the attack and was almost too surprised to move in Rowen's wincing grip.

"It's an attack!" Ryo cried as he and Kento immediately called on their subarmors.

"Where's it coming from?" Kento hollered.

They raced towards their fallen comrade. Kento gasped as another arrow zipped past his ear and landed a breath's distance away from his foot. He couldn't hold back a small startled cry at coming so close to being skewered. Meanwhile, Ryo had run to his friend's aid. But he did not have time to look at the wound before the small group became surrounded on all sides.

Out of the thick forest undergrowth they appeared. And down from the trees they fell like dark, heavy rain. They were men, dozens of them; dressed in black, heavy cloaks with black wraps over their faces. Each one carried their choice of assorted ancient weapons and each looked ready to kill.

Ryo and Kento stood with their backs together as they sized up their new enemies.

"So what do you say, Ryo?" Kento asked. "Do we thrash these dudes or what?"

The bearer of Wildfire narrowed his blue eyes as he looked the situation over. They were but three Ronins and surrounded. Not to mention Rowen was wounded and these mysterious ninjas looked serious.

"Looks like we have no choice," Ryo muttered under his breath.

As if on cue, a savage roar echoed through the serene forest, disturbing much of the nearby wildlife and causing the Ronins to look up.

"Yeah, White Blaze!" Kento cheered the large white tiger standing majestically on a rock above them. "You've got a fight now, boys. Let's go!"

On that mark, Wildfire and Hardrock both removed their clothing, revealing the red and orange body armor underneath.

Miniko's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"What's going on?" she squeaked at Rowen.

Strata, for the most part, was not enjoying his position. Sure he had a pretty girl pinned under him, but he also had an arrow in his shoulder. One that prevented him from even moving off her. Not to mention this particular pretty girl wasn't his most favorite in the world and they were surrounded by warriors bent on killing them all to top it off.

"Just stay still," he grunted through his teeth. Boy he wished the other Ronins would have been there.

The black clad opponents looked taken aback at the site of White Blaze as the large feline soared over them all to land in the middle with his companions. Apparently they had not planned on facing off against a wild animal such as this with their other victims.

"Well boys, what are you waiting for," Kento announced. "We haven't got all day. Let's get this fight started."

On that mark, a small battle broke out with the three Ronins right in the middle. As fast as they could close in, the warriors in black attacked. But even though they were armed and many and the young heros were unarmed and few, Kento and Ryo fended them off. Compared to armor clad undead soldiers and dark warlords, these guys were cake.

"Ryo, what's with these guys?" Kento asked as he dodged a katana from slicing off his head. An armored fist in the gut brought an end to that head hunter. "They're dropping like flies. They don't even have any special powers."

Ryo gritted his teeth as he downed to more men. They weren't from the Nether Realm, that was for sure. These were real men they were fighting. Mortals. So how did they know about them? And why were they attacking?

"Rowen," Ryo called as he heard his friend grunting behind him. He had managed to roll off of Miniko, but his arm still hurt like a beast.

"Are you going to be okay? Can you get up?"

Rowen lay on his back, panting heavily. He squeezed his eyes closed as he clutched his arm. He could feel that cruel arrow between his fingers and the blood. Of all the things to get hit by. He had known archery his whole life. Why hadn't he been smart enough to dodge or catch the blasted thing? And what was with all this pain? Did getting shot really hurt this bad?

Nevertheless, even with the pain, Rowen couldn't bear to be a burden to his friends like this. Not when they were risking their lives to keep him safe. He had to help. With all his might, he forced his mind to block out the pain and summon up his subarmor. Perhaps the skin tight armor would also help his wound as well. But alas, he couldn't do it. Rowen popped his eyes open as the summoning failed. Where was Strata? It felt almost locked away from him some how. Now, Rowen was ready to panic.

"Ryo, I can't call my subarmor," Rowen announced.

"Great, what else can happen?" Kento grunted as another fighter came after him with a spear. Man, these guys just kept coming. Was there no end to them?

"White Blaze," Ryo called. "Get Rowen and Miniko out of here. Don't let them get hurt."

The large beast who had been thrashing bad guys at his own disposal, stopped his ferocious attack and ran to the downed Rowen's side.

Miniko, who had been in a state of shock for the most part, gasped as the tiger came near.

"It's all right," Rowen gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up. "He's here to help us. Get on."

The dark haired girl remained on her knees looking from the wounded young man to the growling beast. She seemed to be waiting for something--some kind of silent direction to tell her what to do. Finally, it seemed some invisible force had thrust her forward and she jumped to action, right over to Rowen's side and looped an arm around his neck.

It was quite a task in itself just to get the much taller young man to his feet. He felt so weak. Since when did one arrow do that to a person? Men were such wimps sometimes.

With a few more grunts, Rowen was up and leaning most of his weight on White Blaze. Miniko didn't know how she was going to get him up on the giant cat's back. And more warriors were closing in. Ryo and Kento wouldn't be able to hold them off forever like this.

"Miniko, watch out!" Rowen warned as one of the assailants dropped from the treetops above them.

The young woman hardly wasted any time in turning around and giving her attacker a spin kick to the head before he could even hit the ground. While she was at it, she took down a few more with surprising speed and precision. The kind of a real warrior.

Rowen, for his part, just watched with wide eyes. He didn't recall her being THAT good back in high school at the Date Dojo. While she was fighting, Miniko had a different look, almost like a predator's. She was serious. When she was finished, Rowen nearly jumped when she turned that look his way.

"Now for you," she said lowly.

Rowen's face paled. He was hardly in any position to fight back. How embarrassing this would be. While his friends are fighting armies mere yards away, he was going to get beaten up by the high school Homecoming Queen!

"Here, step up," Miniko ordered as she crouched on the ground. Interlacing her fingers together, her palms offered a stepping stool for Rowen. "I said get up!" Miniko then barked.

Rowen instantly jumped to comply. He stepped on her hands, but Miniko was unprepared as to how heavy the bearer of Strata really was.

_Man, he's so skinny, I didn't think he'd be THIS heavy_, Miniko thought to herself. She grunted against the weight, but in the end, it was still to much for her.

"Good enough," she suddenly announced as she pushed Rowen forward.

With a startled cry, Rowen fell over White Blaze's back with his front end dangling over one side as his back end over the other. Miniko climbed on behind his struggling body, not giving his cries of pain and objection any mind.

"Let's go," she called to the large cat and White Blaze took off back to the house.

Rowen gritted his teeth as the tiger lurched forward. The arrowhead jumped in his flesh, as if seeking to create even more damage before it could be removed. But he held on tight as they fled and in the background, he could hear his two friends calling up their armor. He hoped they would be okay.

But it wasn't very far back to Mia's house. Just a handful of jumps and Rowen was painfully dumped on the grass in the yard.

"Ouch! What's the matter with you?" he growled as he clutched his shoulder. "Why do you have to be so rough?"

Miniko rolled her eyes as she dismounted the large cat. "Honestly, men are such cry babies."

Rowen glared at her; then looked up at White Blaze.

"Eat her," he told the tiger. "I won't tell anyone."

White Blaze looked over at the girl and for a sparse moment, Miniko was afraid he just might do it, too.

"Rowen!" a worried female voice announced.

Mia came running out of the house and down to the injured young man. Miniko instantly stepped away as Mia took control of the situation, assessing the wound.

"Look at you," Mia said as she pressed the cleaning rag she had in her hand to Rowen's wound. He instantly flinched at the touch and Mia apologetically moved it away. "What happened?"

"It's okay now, Mia," came Ryo's voice when Rowen opened his mouth to speak.

She looked up to see Ryo and Kento in full armor walking towards them.

"We were attacked, but they're gone now," Wildfire continued.

"It was so weird," Kento added. "There were these black ninja guys falling from the trees everywhere. But when Ryo and I armored up, they all suddenly ran off. Almost like they just disappeared on us."

If Mia was looking worried before, she looked even more so now. "Who were they? Will they come back?"

Rowen winced, but managed to put his good hand on her arm. "It's okay Mia, these guys surely aren't any Dynasty Solders. They're easy to handle."

"Says the guy with the arrow in his shoulder," Kento quipped. He reached down and carefully looped Rowen's good arm over his shoulder and slowly eased him to his feet. The group moved into the house and settled Rowen on the couch. Miniko was the last one in, lingering behind and staying in the corner while the others moved about and cared for their friend.

She stayed unnoticed as Mia rushed off to get some hot towels and her well stocked first aid kit. She found out it was very useful to keep a large one with the company she often had. With her gone, Kento and Ryo decided now was the best time to do the deed so she didn't have to watch.

"Ready?" Kento asked, gripping the arrow as close as he could do the wound.

"Ready," Ryo nodded, getting behind Rowen's head and gripping his shoulders to hold them down.

"Wait, wait!" Rowen protested wildly. "I'm not--"

He gave an anguished cry as the arrowhead was ripped from his flesh. Mia started crying, too. Especially since now fresh blood was gushing from the wound all over her nice furniture.

"Kento, did you have to do that right on my new couch?" she admonished Hardrock as she pushed him out of the way and took his place over Rowen. She quickly set about applying pressure to the wound. "Ryo, here, get that under him so he's not bleeding all over everything."

Ryo instantly obeyed and did his best as a hero to save the righteous apoulstry from Rowen's heinous blood.

"Gosh, I feel so loved," Rowen growled through gritted teeth.

Mia instantly told him to hush up and hold still.

Amidst it all, Kento happened to look behind him to see Miniko was still around. The former high school classmate seemed to be doing her best to look invisible and stay out of the way. Oddly enough she kept flinching as Rowen squirmed. Her hand went up to her shoulder, clutching it uncomfortably. Kento was impressed. He didn't think she had the heart enough to sympathize with Rowen's predicament. But perhaps even she was capable of feeling his pain, in a matter of speaking, and perhaps wasn't as heartless as she was made out to be.

"So," Kento announced, getting her attention. "Now that you're actually inside Min, perhaps you'd like to explain to us a bit better about what you're doing here."

She looked up at him; regret clearly written on her face that she had been noticed. Though she tried not to show it, Miniko Hino, once the most popular girl in school, was now trembling like a little kitten. How she wanted to be anywhere but here. Out in the middle of the woods, in the lair of those she had once ridiculed and belittled. Now, she was on their playing field and at their mercy. An unknown voice seemed to whisper courage to her and she took a deep breath.

"I," she stated slowly. "Was sent here to find you--Ronin Warriors."

* * *

Kento rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as tried to make sense of it all. "Yes, yes, we know that. We were all there," he insisted.

Everyone was sitting down now; Miniko facing the rest of them. Rowen was now shirtless. It had to be cut off and now he was sitting up painfully as Mia wrapped his wound. During the treatment, Miniko had slowly explained to them, to everyone's surprise and Kento's frustration, their own fight with the Dynasty nearly four years previous. Thus getting the comment.

"What I want to know," Kento continued. "Is how you know all of this. No one was supposed to remember that this happened. And how do you know--no--What makes you think that your Ronin Warriors are us?"

Miniko bit her lip as she continued to stare at her hands. "I told you," she reiterated quietly. "It all was told to me in a vision."

"A vision, huh?" Kento looked far from impressed.

"What about Robyn?" Ryo suddenly asked, changing the subject. "You said you were sent here to find us, but when we answered the door, the first thing you asked for was Robyn. Why?"

Kento's attention was once again back on her. This answer would be good.

"I...I can't tell you," was Miniko's weak reply.

"You can't?" Kento demanded. "Why the hell not?"

"Kento, chill out," Rowen grouched next to Mia. She had almost finished with him and Rowen was now not in a very patient mood. "We're not going to get anywhere unless you back off a little."

Kento threw his friend a dark look. How could he be defending her? Miniko probably had more bad things to say about him in high school than any of the other five ronins. Why was he sticking up for her now?

Miniko must have been thinking the same thing for she had a questioning expression when Rowen looked up at her.

"You'll have to tell us more than that or we may not be able to help you."

Miniko furrowed her brows at the blue haired ronin, looking more like her old self. "I don't need your help. I didn't come here looking for protection. Even if you are a Ronin Warrior, you don't know everything. How could you even think--"

She was cut off and Kento jumped to his feet. He had heard enough.

"Shut up Miniko!" he ordered. Everyone was dead silent. Sure, Kento could be hot headed sometimes, but he had never ever blown up at a girl before; for even Hardrock had his limits. But Miniko Hino seemed to have crossed one line too many.

"What gives you the right to come out here with that attitude?" Kento continued. "That guy just saved your life! Not that you would do anything like that for any of us! You and your stupid in-group did nothing but give all of us hell for the past four years and yet this guys still takes an arrow for you. And you don't even have the manners to show him the least bit of gratitude? When will you get over yourself for once and act like a decent human being?"

"Kento, that's enough," Rowen said calmly, holding his injured shoulder.

Miniko stood still through her verbal berating, though by now, her fists were trembling. She looked as if she were going to break at any moment.

"You know, you're right," she swallowed, trying to stay calm. "I am a horrible person and I should be more grateful. Thank you Hashiba-San. I really do appreciate what you did for me. I really do, I just---"

That was as far as she could go and Miniko suddenly turned and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her. All was quiet for a moment.

"Wow Kento, college is really making you cranky," Rowen had to comment.

Hardrock just folded his massive arms and brooded some more. What a crappy break this had turned out to be.

"I'll go talk to her," Mia volunteered. She got up and followed out the door after the younger woman.

Miniko was found around the corner of the house, leaning against the brick wall. She looked up at Mia, almost unsure whether or not to treat this older woman with hostility or not.

"What?" she asked plainly.

Mia smiled at her, trying to find the right words to say. The boys knew this young woman, but she did nott. From what she had gathered from the previous conversation, this Miniko wasn't an old school friend. In fact, the two parties didn't seem to like each other one bit. Mia could hardly imagine what courage it would take to come all the way out there to confront them like this. Knowing there was a chance she would be rejected or even be thought of as crazy for what she had to say. Thinking of this girl's pluck made Mia smile.

"I'm sorry," she told the dark haired young woman. "You know the boys, but I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Mia Koji."

"I know who you are," Miniko said softly. "And I know how you helped them. I've seen it all."

That revelation, too, was a bit surprising. But Mia kept smiling.

"Please, Miniko, is it? Please sit with me for a while."

She led the way to the back where some chairs and a table were set out on the porch. The two woman sat and looked at each other. One was in silent awe and full of curiosity. The other felt guilty, out of place, and wished she were anywhere else in the universe but here.

"It seems you and the boys didn't get along well at school," Mia opened the conversation.

Miniko blinked at her. "No. We didn't, if you must know," she replied. Only half of her conversation sounded insulted by the question. The other half of her words seemed almost laced with regret.

"Forgive me," Mia then said. "I don't like beating around the bush in conversations. I find it more prudent to get right to the point."

Miniko nodded. She had been warned about this, too. And though this Mia Koji seemed friendly enough, she knew she would be getting a good grilling from the intelligent, older woman.

"And despite your relations, you still came here," Mia then went on. "It must have been very hard for you. I admire that."

Miniko smiled a little and lowered her head. "Thank you," she replied in a low voice.

"But, that means you must have come here for a very important reason."

That statement was left hanging. Mia knew that her coming here was indeed of importance. And now that Mia had realized this, Miniko had a feeling she wouldn't be let go until she was told the reason why.

More silence settled around the two. The breeze blew between them as a silent question hung in the air. Would it be okay to tell? Could she give this woman the truth? Miniko seemed to be listening to that very breeze for the answers. Mia wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but the younger woman appeared to even get her reply.

"It's hard to explain," Miniko admitted with a deep sigh. "Please believe me, what I'm going to tell you is not information I've learned first hand. I hardly know about any of this--of the things I'm sure you have studied for years. All I know is what I've been told. And please Miss Koji," she added hastily. "Don't ask me how I know. I promise you, this information comes from a friend. Someone who wants to help. Unfortunately, I have been asked not to tell you how I came to know of this."

Mia nodded as she let the information sink in. The fact that this girl, whom the Ronins obviously didn't trust, said right out she wasn't going to tell her everything made Mia on edge. Nevertheless, she would take what information she could get. If this meant even more trouble for her friends, then she had to know whatever this young woman was willing to tell.

"I understand," she finally replied. "Please tell me what you can."

Miniko nodded and took a breath, gathering her thoughts. There was so much to tell. She herself was still trying to understand all the information she had been confronted with in such a short time. Where could she even begin?

"Do you know the origins of the armors--the five Ronin Armors?" she asked.

"Yes," was Mia's reply. "They, plus four others were once all one and belonged to a powerful tyrant called Talpa. You yourself spoke of him earlier so I'm sure you know this. And of how Talpa was defeated many centuries ago by an ancient clan leader and the armor was divided into nine parts and scattered to different bearers."

Mia couldn't help but feel weird relaying this to the younger stranger. All of this was meant to be kept secret. No one was ever supposed to know. Of course, Robyn had found out during the Nago incident, but it wasn't anything like this. Miniko Hino, an individual totally unrelated to anything having to do with the armors was now sitting in front of her; about to teach Mia on a subject she had studied almost all her life. It didn't seem fair. It didn't seem right. But Mia was going to find out all she could for her friends.

Though, she was a bit bothered when Miniko shook her head as if gently correcting a child for spelling a word wrong.

"Further back than that," Miniko guided. "Before Talpa."

Mia blinked at her. There was nothing before that. Talpa had the armors to begin with...didn't he?

"Far before the time of the Ancient," Miniko instructed as if repeating words recited to her. She really did act like this information had not come of her own knowledge, but someone else's. "Before Talpa--before this world. They existed on a world almost parallel to our own. A world caught in ancient times where the Gods made time stand still. They existed there; similar as they do here. Each one an individual with its own bearer.

"In this world, all the people knew of the armors. They were praised and kept sacred. The wearers of the armors were looked upon as saviors and gods. At least, that was of the five."

"And the other four?" Mia pressed. "They had bearers as well, didn't they? Were all the armors held by good men?"

Miniko furrowed her brows and ran her fingers through her straight, raven hair. "I'm not sure," she said sincerely. "I really don't know. I was only told about the five."

Though a bit disappointed at the lack of answers, Mia motioned her to go on.

"Um..." Miniko bit her lip, trying to figure out where to go from there. "I guess...Talpa is next. He appeared in that other world, but I'm not sure if he lived there or if he just came to it. But his goal was to steal the five armors."

"Not all nine?" Mia interrupted. "He had all nine when he came to our world."

"I don't know!" Miniko shot back. "I think he already had the four. Can I just get this out, please?"

A bit perturbed, Mia once again allowed it. This was starting to get annoying. What was this girl really doing here? Did this story full of holes really have a point? What did she want when she didn't even know all the answers herself?

"Okay, so Talpa came and tried to kill the bearers and take the armors," Miniko began again. This time she was a bit more hurried as she tried to get the rest of it out before being interrupted again. "The emperor of the land and his advisors worried about what would happen if Talpa combined all the powers of the armors and knew they had to do everything they could to stop him from getting the five.

"In the sacred temple of the armors were four priestesses--those who dedicated their lives to the armors. As a last resort, these woman were sealed by some kind of spell, I think, to the armors. They were termed the Guardians and took a vow to live their lives for one reason-- to always make sure those who held the armor's powers were good and worthy of them."

"But it failed," Mia broke in.

"What?" Miniko looked up, not expecting that remark.

"The Guardians; the priestesses," Mia clarified. "Talpa had all the armors when he invaded our world. Therefore, they failed to protect the armors."

Miniko looked at her and Mia was surprised with the reaction. She looked almost as if that comment were a personal reminder of her own failure. As if Miniko as failed herself.

"Nice story," a deep male voice interrupted the conversation.

Both women turned around to see Kento leaning against the side of the house. Ryo and Rowen were there as well.

Miniko was not pleased. "You--you were listening?" she demanded.

"Yup," Kento replied. "You can't come here blabbing about how you know things and then expect us not to listen."

Ryo put his hand on Kento's shoulder to get him to stand off.

"I'm sorry, but we had to. If it's important; if lives are at stake for any reason, we need to know."

That made Miniko calm down a bit as the three Ronins approached them.

"Did you hear all of it?" Mia looked up at the taller young men standing around her chair.

"Pretty much," Rowen replied. His right arm was stiff as he still favored his bandaged shoulder. "What do you think of it Mia?"

"I--I'm really not sure," she replied. "I've never heard of any of this. Not in any of all my years of research."

"I think it's a load of bullshit!" Kento snapped, slapping his palms on the small, round table. "Even if any of it was true, what's the point of it?"

"The point," Miniko shot back as she stood to meet Hardrock's gaze. "Is that a link between that world and ours has been torn open. Something more ancient than Talpa is calling back the armors to it. Because of this, the Guardian spell sealed to the armors is now taking affect. Four representations of the priestesses have been chosen and each of them is in great danger. As well as the armors if anything happens to them."

The three Ronins looked at her blankly. Clearly, this was all news to them. Would they have known of a sealed spell on their armors? If something like that was activated, wouldn't they have felt it?

"And you know this because..." Kento floundered for some reason to believe any of this.

Miniko sighed and slumped her shoulders. Why were men so thick headed? There was only one thing left to do.

"Because," she informed them, holding out one hand. Light energy gathered in her palm as the Ronins and Mia looked on dumbfounded. Before them lay a dark blue and very familiar energy ball in Miniko's clutches.

"I was chosen as the Guardian of Strata."

Kento raised his eyebrows. Ryo blinked. Mia placed her fingertips to her surprised mouth. Rowen promptly fainted; successfully catching the attention of everyone else.

"Oh dear," Mia fretted as she rushed to the aid of the fallen warrior. "He shouldn't have been walking around with that wound."

"It's probably my fault, too," Miniko admitted. "I shouldn't have called out his armor orb without warning him. It probably took some of his energy. I'm sorry."

Mia smiled at her as Kento and Ryo picked up Rowen's limp body between them and moved him back into the house.

* * *

Rowen made a small noise between a groan and a sigh as he came back to consciousness. He was greeted with pleasant quiet and Mia's gentle, smiling face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

Rowen lazily looked at the wall before answering. He was upstairs in the room he was using while staying there.

"I'm okay. Where's the guys?"

"They're in the study, giving that poor girl the go around. At least Kento is. Ryo's just kind of being there. I think he's really confused over what he should do about Miss Miniko's story."

Rowen let out a breath and looked around his room some more. His thoughts were having a hard time trying to put themselves together at the moment.

"Do you think it's true?" he asked.

"I..." Mia looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Mia?" Rowen pressed, touching her hand. She suddenly looked so worried.

"I don't want to," Mia admitted. "If it's true then...then all of you will have to fight again. You five have gotten so far. You would have to give it all up again and start over just to fight."

"Mia," Rowen said gently. "The battle of the armors is not 'just a fight' and you know it. It's important and it is worth us putting our personal lives on hold to do it."

"I know. But I still don't want to believe what we just heard. Even though...I do."

"Me, too," Rowen sighed. "I had a dream, Mia. Just now. It was like seeing a memory of the armor. I saw those priestesses. And somehow in the dream, I remembered you saying how they failed. For an instant, I could feel what it was like...when the armors could not be protected.

"Something went wrong. Something about the Guardian spell that couldn't have been predicted. So it did fail and Talpa stole the armors. I felt it happen, but at the same time, I saw it at a distance. As if I could see more than just that moment. I felt the result of that failure in the long run of history and it didn't feel like something bad. It just felt like...that's what happened."

He looked up at Mia, wondering if she could follow any of his rambling. She seemed to understand as best one can. Dreams were hard to pass on when only one experiences it. Her only reply was to brush some hair from his eyes.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" she asked.

Rowen shook his head negative. "What I would like is to talk to her some more. Though I may feel secure about the past, I think we and our armors are becoming anxious about the future. That's probably why Kento is so on edge and Ryo's feeling so lost."

Mia nodded. "Come on, they're just in the study."

She slowly helped Rowen to his feet and they walked over to the small library held on the second floor where Rowen had been reading earlier before this whole mess began. Now Ryo, Miniko, and Kento were all sitting around a table, staring at each other. Mia had made tea for them earlier. Kento had not touched his. Ryo kept fiddling with his cup. Miniko took small nervous sips, wishing the broth had something stronger in it to calm her nerves. Nothing had been said for almost an hour though it seemed like so much longer for the three of them.

Everyone looked up when Rowen and Mia entered the room. Mia helped the bearer of Strata take a seat in a reading chair next to Miniko. The dark haired girl shifted uncomfortably. She and Rowen never even talked once at school, though everyone knew she had plenty of things to say about him--most of them untrue and not very flattering. Now he had just found out they were connected by some twisted roll of fate. What could he be thinking now?

Surprisingly enough, Rowen looked the calmest of them all. He had been acting oddly pacified ever since he had returned to Mia's front porch with an arrow in his shoulder. He seemed hardly bothered with the fact that he was sitting next to Miniko Hino--the bane of his best friend's existence and one of the largest tormentors of his high school career--let alone the fact that he most likely would have to be working with her in the near future.

This fact alone was really pissing Kento off.

"Damnit Rowen, don't you have anything to say!" he demanded. "She waltzes in here telling us what to do and taking your armor orb and you just sit there like a--"

"Kento Rei Faun!" Mia suddenly ordered, surprising everyone. "If you can't act like a civil human being, you can go outside until you cool off!"

Kento blinked at her for a minute. Mia crossed her arms, confirming she wasn't kidding. Kento slumped in his chair dejectedly and wisely held his peace.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ryo asked quietly. It was clear from the way he said it that it was the only question plaguing his mind for quite some time. The armors, it seemed, were being called upon again. But nothing about planetary domination had been mentioned yet, so just what was he expected to do from here?

Miniko was about to reply, but surprisingly, Rowen did it for her.

"Robyn," he said simply.

Miniko turned and looked at him.

"I wanted to ask about Robyn and why you came here looking for her," Rowen continued. "But I think I just figured out the answer. She's a Guardian too, isn't she?"

Even more so then when Mia got mad, Ryo and Kento were really wide eyed now. Boy did they feel stupid for not putting the connection together earlier. How could they have missed that one?

Miniko merely nodded at the accusation.

"Do you know for which armor?"

The reply was negative.

Rowen sunk back in his chair, letting his mind wander in thought. Two Guardians. Both were known by the five of them in one way or another. Was that why they were chosen? What decided who these Guardians were anyway? But perhaps then it was no coincidence that Cye and Robyn shared a childhood. Or that she found her way back to Japan so many years later. She would probably be the Guardian of Torrent. Rowen would bet money on it. She would have to be.

At that thought, Rowen frowned for the first time since the attack and had some real feeling behind it. Sure, it would end up like that. Cye would get Robyn and he would be stuck with Miniko. It figured.

"So why exactly do you need to find Robyn?" Ryo's voice floated out between Rowen's mental wanderings.

"Because she's in danger," Miniko admitted. "As well as the other two Guardians."

That got Rowen's full attention, as well as that of everyone else.

"Those warriors that attacked us in the forest..."

"They were after you," Ryo suddenly realized.

"They'll be after Robyn, too!" Kento exclaimed as he jumped from his chair. "So of course you didn't want to tell us this earlier! You wouldn't care at all if anything happened to Robyn, you prissy little--"

"KENTO!" Mia screamed. "I can't take this any more! GET OUT!"

All the hostility was suddenly gone.

"Mia..."

"I said OUT! I can't deal with this right now Kento! Please leave!"

Hardrock, though a bit pacified now, still looked a disgruntled as he trudged out and down the stairs. The door slammed behind him as he stomped outside to cool down.

"Now," Mia announced, turning to the remaining three. The trio was rendered speechless. None of them had seen Mia get mad before. It was a bit frightening.

"I think we should all relax and calm down for a moment while we try to think this over."

"No Mia," Ryo said humbly as he stood up. He would be the only one brave enough to tell her no after that outburst. "We don't have time to think. Robyn has no idea she's in danger. We need to get to her as soon as possible. If I asked my grandma, I'm sure she could help me put together enough money for a plane ticket."

"I'll go," Rowen volunteered. "I've got enough extra cash saved."

"And what about your other two friends?" Miniko suddenly asked. "Shouldn't they know about this?"

Rowen and Ryo both looked at her and Miniko suddenly felt very small.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a small voice. "It's none of my business, I..."

"Let me take care of it," Mia suddenly announced. "Ryo, I want you and Kento make plans to stay here tonight while I go fix dinner, okay?"

And that was the end of that discussion as Mia waltzed off downstairs to make dinner. Miniko, a bit lost now at what was going on, looked up at the two young men. She would take care of it? Rowen and Ryo just shrugged. They had learned that when Mia said she would take care of it, she would take care of it and there was nothing more to be done.

* * *

Kento didn't come in for dinner which was unusual, even after his previous outburst and berating. Ryo had gone outside earlier to inform Hardrock they would be staying there that night. He had then come back inside alone. Miniko was also invited to stay which she accepted humbly. Dinner was spent in uncomfortable silence as expected. No one had anything more to say though millions of questions were running through their heads. The anticipation was growing by the minute. After dinner, however, nothing came of it. Rowen was getting stiffer as his shoulder started to bother him. Ryo volunteered to help clean and rebandage the wound upstairs. Mia led Miniko to a room on the bottom floor with its own bathroom where she could stay. Which was exactly where she stayed for the rest of the evening.

Shortly after dark, while Mia was cleaning dishes, a calmer Kento came in through the back door. Mia chose to ignore his entrance and continued with her chores. Kento stood there for a while before deciding he had better speak first.

"Mia, I'm really sorry," he said sincerely. "I don't know what came over me today. It wasn't like me. I don't know what to say."

Mia stayed quiet for a minute before finally responding.

"It's okay."

"I don't know what it is," Kento felt the need to go on. "Ever since that attack today, something inside me is acting up. My armor; my nerves. I feel so anxious and restless. Like I have to do something important, but I don't know what it is. So then I feel frustrated and then it just starts all over. What do I do Mia?"

"Well, for starters, there's a plate in the oven I've been saving for you."

Kento smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping you would."

Mia smiled to herself as she heard Kento go fetch his plate and then sit down at the table. He ate quietly while Mia finished with the dishes. As she scrubbed, plans were hatching in her head.

"Kento," she suddenly asked.

He looked up from his plate.

"I think I know what to do. Would you help me?"

* * *

Miniko didn't have any extra clothes with her. In fact, she didn't have anything at all. She had set out on this journey with nothing but the clothes on her body and her shadow at her back. So when Mia offered her some clothes to sleep in, she was very grateful. She had been grateful for this wonderful woman's hospitality all afternoon. Miniko had definitely been led to the right place.

Taking off her day clothes, Miniko was happy to slip into the soft, long button up shirt given her. She let out a deep breath as she sat down on the bed, dangling her legs over the edge. She slowly surveyed the room--tasteful, yet homely. It felt safe there. Safer than all the other places she had been. Why? Was it because she was away from the city and people? Or because of who was staying in this house tonight? Either way, it was relieving. And it also felt good to finally be alone.

In that instance, Miniko almost smiled to herself. But that smile vanished quickly as she felt another presence enter the room. Her shoulder's slumped as her privacy was suddenly invaded.

"Don't you ever get tired of following me around?" she asked the empty room.

Silence was her reply.

"Honestly," Miniko went on. "Is one small moment of solitude so much to ask?"

More silence. And then...

"I'm sorry..." a phantom voice replied. "Would you like me to leave?"

Miniko huffed, but did not answer. Instead she moodily pulled back the bed covers and slid inside.

"You better not have been watching me while I was getting dressed," she warned.

"I'm not that kind of person," came the serious and almost indignant retort.

Miniko smirked as she hugged her cool, feather pillow. It felt so nice to rest.

"I just hope you're happy. I came all the way out here for you. I told you they still hate me. You saw the way they treated me. They don't believe a word I say. I don't know what they're going to do with me tomorrow."

"It'll be okay," the voice replied calmly.

Miniko frowned into her pillow as she hugged it closer. Okay, will it? It wasn't okay when she started hearing a voice no one else could hear from the person no one else could see. It wasn't okay that her parents and family thought she was crazy and just about disowned her when she wouldn't deny it. It wasn't okay when her boyfriend dumped her and all her friends rejected her. It wasn't okay that she was now wandering around Toyama alone doing errands for a restless phantom no one could believe in. That was why she didn't tell Mia or the three ronins about it. They were her last resort and she couldn't have them turning their backs on her as well.

"If I have to do this, why couldn't I at least be doing this for a man that's real?" she suddenly exclaimed before pulling the covers over her head.

There was a sense of hurt surprise in the air.

"Miniko..."

"Just go away. Go away! Let me have one night's peace!"

Miniko stayed under the covers, eyes closed tightly. She could still sense him there; his presence lingering. She began to feel bad about what she said, but at the same time, refused to take it back. She just wanted to be alone now. She had been alone for a while and yet, she hadn't been alone for a long time.

Eventually, Miniko heard phantom fingers turn off the lamp at her bedside. Then, the presence vanished from the room. Miniko let out a breath and finally allowed her body to relax. She snuggled down into her feather pillow and fell into a fitful sleep; praying that tomorrow, somehow, things would work out all right.


	3. Chapter 2: Over the Ocean

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Two: Across the Ocean

"Yo Ryo, wake up!"

Ryo popped open one eye when he heard his college roommate's voice call to him.

"Kento?" he asked as he squinted at him.

What did that fool want? They were on vacation at Mia's house and it was still dark outside. Why was that loudmouth waking him up so early?

When Ryo chose to ignore the call to rise he got a fist in the shoulder. That caused Ryo to whirl around in his sheets and attack Kento back. Both warriors got in a small tussle which caught them both in the bedding. Thus resulting in both of them falling on the floor in a mess of sheets and limbs. Undaunted even by this, Ryo was about to go back to sleep on the floor with half of Kento draped over him when Mia poked her head in.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded. "Get up and get packed. Right now."

This time, Ryo reluctantly sat up.

"Packed?" he asked as he looked at the clock. "It's five freaking thirty! What on earth are we packing for? And why at this hour?"

"We've got a plane to catch," Kento said as he pulled himself to his feet.

Ryo scratched at his wild bed hair and squinted at the form standing over him. Curse him for turning on the lights in the room.

"Plane?" he asked cluelessly.

Kento gazed down at the one he and his friends often looked to as the leader and placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't you remember anything that happened yesterday? We're going to go see Robyn."

Ryo was suddenly a bit more awake.

"Really? We are?"

"Yeah Mr. Ready-For-Anything. Our flight leaves at seven so we have to move fast."

Ryo was still left to wonder about a few other things as Kento marched off to other parts of the house.

* * *

It was still dark out when Ryo, now dressed, wandered down to the breakfast table. Kento, Miniko, and Mia were already there eating fruit and cereal-- the fasted breakfast that could be put together. Everyone looked tired.

"Hey Kento, didn't you wear that yesterday?" Ryo suddenly noticed.

Kento glared at him tiredly. "I didn't go to bed last night."

Ryo blinked. Why hadn't he noticed before how tired Kento looked?

"Both of us were up," Mia explained. "We spent all night trying to get everything together: booking tickets, finding addresses and phone numbers, making phone calls."

"Are Cye and Sage coming?" Ryo questioned again.

Miniko stopped in mid chew at the mention of the latter's name.

"I don't know," Mia replied. "The plane leaves so early and it's such short notice. Plus, they're so far away with school. I talked with Sage last night, but he sounded so dead tired, I don't know if he even understood what I was saying."

"And Cye?"

"I'm not sure where he is," Mia replied regretfully. "He studies off shore here and there from what I hear. I left messages for him everywhere I could think of. I don't know if he'll get them in time. I bought tickets for them, too. I hope they can make it. If not, we'll just have to leave without them."

Ryo paused from pouring his cereal. "You bought tickets for everyone?"

"Boy Ryo, you're just on the ball with these questions today," Kento chided sleepily.

But now Miniko was questioning, too.

"Everyone?" she repeated.

"Everyone," Mia smiled. "With a group rate, we got a pretty good deal on them. And don't worry guys, I know you're all poor college students. You can pay me back whenever you're able, okay?"

Ryo smiled at her and happily dug into his cold cereal. Miniko was having trouble believing she was going, too.

"Hey, did anyone wake up Rowen?" Kento suddenly wondered.

Mia's expression fell. "He's not feeling very well. I think it's because of his shoulder. I'm not very good with treating wounds like that. I'm not sure if he should go, but I don't think he'll stay here."

Ryo and Kento nodded. Rowen could be dying and they knew he would still insist on going on this trip. He would probably pack his own bags and hitchhike to the airport if he had to. "Um...I took a nursing class," Miniko spoke timidly. "Perhaps I could look at it...maybe?"

Kento raised a suspicious eye at her, but Mia smiled.

"That's a great idea. His room's upstairs on the left. I would appreciate anything you could do to help out."

Miniko paled for a moment. Mia was sending her upstairs by herself? She was just supposed to walk into Rowen Hashiba's room and ask him to take his shirt off? As if what she had done yesterday wasn't hard enough. Oh well. What's one more humiliation anyway?

Kento looked like he was going to follow Miniko upstairs, but Mia wouldn't allow it. Miniko trudged up to the second floor alone. Her steps became slower and smaller as little by little she reached Rowen's room.

The door was already open as Miniko peeked inside, hoping the resident wasn't in any position she didn't want to see. However, she was relieved to find Rowen at least half dressed sitting on his bed. He had pants and socks on and was scratching at the bandages that could clearly be seen wrapped around his bare chest.

"Um...excuse me?" Miniko said meekly as she shied in the doorway. She immediately noticed how pale Rowen was when he looked up. He really didn't look like he was feeling well.

"Mia sent me up here," she tried to explain. "I've had a bit of medical training and she thought I could help."

Rowen looked at her thoughtfully. "That's right," he said in a calm, almost weak voice. "I saw you in the medical wing of the college extension several timest."

Miniko blinked. She was surprised he remembered that about her. Though she did make herself a hard person to forget in high school. Not that she was too proud of it; especially now.

"Give it a look if you want," Rowen invited, turning sideways on the bed.

Biting her lip, Miniko slowly took the invitation. Her hands were shaking as she sat down and carefully started to remove the bandages. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. Why? Was it because she had been so horrible to him in the past? Was she expecting him to take revenge on her? Would he suddenly attack her now that they were alone? No, that didn't seem logical. She couldn't recall sensing any kind of hostility from him since the moment she saw him the day before. Despite that the wound she was nursing was really her fault.

"Thank you," she said softly, catching Rowen's attention. "Thank you for being so nice to me yesterday. I'm really sorry for what happened. For everything. I really was horrible to you and the others back then. I don't know what to say."

Rowen didn't turn around, but he did smile. "It's okay. One thing I've learned from being a Ronin Warrior is that no matter what they've done, people can always change. Plus, I guess since we're both connected with the same armor, we'll have to get along, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Miniko answered quietly.

She fully unbandaged the arrow puncture and bit her lip at what she saw. It still looked fresh! It appeared as though the body hadn't tried to heal it at all. No wonder he looked so horrible. Was something preventing it from healing perhaps? Maybe a piece of the arrow still stuck in the wound.

"How does it look?" Rowen then asked. "And don't lie to me."

Miniko smiled sheepishly. She had actually planned on sugar coating her diagnosis a bit before he had said that. "Honestly, it doesn't look too good," she admitted. "The body's having trouble healing it. But I'm not sure why."

Rowen slumped a bit as he furrowed his brow in thought. One hand slowly went to his shoulder as his mind churned. During his brain surgery, he had a chance to learn a bit of medical trivia. Still, he didn't come across anything that talked about this.

"I wish Sage was here," he mumbled to himself without thinking.

Again, Miniko almost winced at the name. He was the one she dreaded seeing most of all.

"You miss him?" she found herself asking. If she was in that situation, perhaps she would want a good friend to be with her as well.

"Well, yeah," Rowen smirked. "I guess that. But also because he's our healer."

There was a questioning look on Miniko's face at that statement.

"You know that Sage's armor is Halo, right?" Rowen asked.

Miniko shook her head.

"So, did you know what mine was before coming here?"

Another negative.

"I knew you five possessed the armors, but I didn't know who had what," Miniko admitted.

Rowen chuckled.

"So I guess we both got a surprise yesterday."

"Yes, though no one noticed mine with your fainting."

Rowen raised an eye brow at Miniko's smile.

"I'm sorry," Miniko quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Rowen chuckled to himself. She really had changed. And that fact alone made him wonder just what she had been going through to call on such a change in heart. In a way, it made him smile. If there was hope for Miniko Hino, there was hope for just about anyone.

* * *

Getting everyone in the jeep and off to the airport was a task in itself. It was something no one really wanted to do, but knew they had to. First, the bags were stuffed in the tiny compartment in the back. Mia wasn't planning on staying there for more than a day or two so everyone was packing light. Miniko didn't have anything at all to pack and was borrowing some of Mia's things. As far as actually bodies went, that was quite crowded as well.

With Mia about to doze off from lack of sleep, Ryo offered to drive to the city. Rowen was carefully placed in the front passenger seat as he was too sore to climb in the back. Behind them, Kento and Mia eventually fell asleep, leaning on each other while Miniko sat next to Mia and looked out the window as the trees turned into buildings and they neared Toyama airport.

The terminal was packed; as was usual for a weekday morning. Mia parked her jeep and everyone filed out, grabbing their small travel bags. Rowen winced as he picked up his own bag. The new bandages didn't help in the least. His wound still felt angry and raw. Miniko was right and he could feel it. It wasn't healing at all.

"Here, I'll take that," Ryo offered and Rowen gave it to him gratefully.

Mia led the way inside as she had the tickets and directions to the correct gate their flight would be loading. Upon reaching their destination, the group was surprised to find someone already waiting there for them. Miniko instantly held back at the site of him. In the pit of her stomach she knew she'd have to face him sooner or later as he was a member of the Ronin Warriors. But she hadn't expected it to be this soon. However, she could have had a whole month to prepare and it might not have made any difference. Might as well deal with it now and get it over with.

"Sage," Kento was the first to greet him with a hearty pat on the back. "We're glad you could make it."

The taller blond gave him a tired smile.

"Woa dude, what have you been doing? You look horrible!"

"I haven't slept in about forty-two hours," Sage admitted. "I was cramming for exams when Mia called me."

"Oh Sage, I'm so sorry," Mia apologized. "You really shouldn't have come. School is important."

"So is this," was his simple reply.

"Yeah, you only say that like you mean it," Rowen stated with a sarcastic smirk.

Sage looked up at his best friend and the look on his face said that no matter how bad he appeared, Rowen looked ten times worse.

"How are you feeling?"

Rowen winced and put a hand on his hurt shoulder. What a baby he was that people could see his pain so easily.

"Not too bad, just not any better," he told him.

Sage responded by taking his good arm and leading him off to the airport bathroom. As they walked passed the group, Sage happened to catch a glance at Miniko as she watched him go. Even though Mia probably informed him of Miniko's presence, the blonde still looked a bit surprised at the site of her. But that look hardly stayed for even a second as Halo and Strata walked off.

Inside the men's bathroom, Sage had Rowen turn around so he could examine him. Due to his wound, Rowen was wearing a wide necked sweater which made it easier for his sore body to put on. It also made it easier for Sage to pull down the stretchy material by the collar to get a look at the puncture high on his shoulder.

"Not exactly how I pictured seeing you again," Rowen commented to the wall. "I thought at least a few more years before a demon attack."

"You say an arrow did this?" was Sage's reply as he pulled at some of the bandages.

"Yeah, can you believe it," Rowen chuckled at the irony through gritted teeth. "Can you do anything about it?"

"I'll try. It's been a while."

"Do what you can buddy, that's all I ask."

Wanting to get as much contact as he could with the wound, Sage pulled the bottom of Rowen's sweater up over his shoulder. He then placed his hand over the bandage and closed his eyes, calling on his armor's healing powers. Sage was only able to concentrate on Rowen's shoulder for a moment, however, when an older gentleman stepped in. The two ronins hurried to resume normal statures to save themselves from any questioning looks.

"Looks like we'll have to wait," Sage said as they walked out. "Where are we staying?"

"Mia probably got us a hotel," Rowen replied.

"It will have to wait until then."

"Yeah. So Sage, what do you think about Miniko coming with us? Mia told you about that, right?"

"Yes. I'm surprised how different she looks. It kind of worries me that she's coming along," Sage admitted.

"Don't worry," Rowen assured him. "I'm the one who has to deal with her."

"What do you mean?" Sage wondered.

Rowen blinked; then laughed stiffly. "I guess Mia didn't tell you about that part."

Sage shook his head, a blank look on his face.

"Don't sweat it. I'll tell you on the plane," Rowen continued as they met up with their group again.

"Right on time," Ryo told the two. "They just announced our flight is boarding."

Everyone moved to gather their things.

"I guess Cye's not going to make it," Kento said as he looked out among the crowd. That familiar head of wild rusty hair was nowhere to be seen.

Mia shook her head in disappointment. "I guess not. We just weren't able to catch him in enough time. He's probably still out on the ocean and hasn't even received my message yet. There's nothing we can do."

As the rest of the team reluctantly started to board, Kento stayed back and waited a bit longer. He could only imagine how Cye would feel when he got back to his apartment a few days from now to find that message. Of all the people that should be on this plane, Cye should have been there the most. But, as Mia said, it couldn't be helped. Kento's only consolation was the thought that they could get Robyn and bring her back to Japan before Cye had a chance to realize what he missed. Yes, that was what they would have to do for him.

With their morale a bit lower at the lack of one travel companion, everyone got on the plane and took their seats. Rowen and Sage sat together--after the former made a bit of a fuss about getting the window seat. Sage was too tired to put up a fight. Ryo and Kento also sat together, leaving Mia in the middle between Miniko and the empty seat that would have been Cye's.

Mia stared down at the empty place sadly. It wouldn't be the same. This trip would have meant so much to Cye. It broke her heart at the thought of leaving him. In the background she could hear Kento comment to Ryo about how pissed he would be when he found out. But worse than that, Mia felt almost like they were betraying Torrent somehow by leaving him. On the other hand, they might betray him even worse if they did wait to go and something happened to Robyn in the meantime.

Mia closed her eyes, feeling torn when a figure suddenly fell into the empty chair next to her. Mia's eyes popped right open again. She couldn't believe it. Now sitting next to her was the heavily panting vestige of Cye, looking like he had just run a twenty mile marathon. Mia's smile grew to light up her whole face. He had made it.

"Hey buddy!" Kento greeted with a healthy slap to Cye's heaving shoulder. "Gad you could make it! Did you run all the way here?"

Cye could only grin weakly as he continued to fight for breath. Mia turned her head to smile with relief at the back of the chair in front of her. When Cye's hand fell on hers, she looked back up at him. Even after that, she had to wait a moment. Cye looked like he had something to say, but he still didn't have the breath to say it yet.

"Thank you," he finally managed. "For leaving my ticket at the front in case I made it. I almost didn't."

Mia beamed at him. "I'm so glad you did!"

Cye smiled and dropped his head tiredly on the headrest. He closed his eyes as his breathing became more normal. His hand remained closed around Mia's, and she didn't seem to mind. A half an hour's delay later, the plane took off.

The flight was long--as was expected of a pilgrimage over seas. The first two hours or so were spent in silence or small talk between the group. Sage, Mia, and Kento were soon asleep. Miniko spent most of her time looking out the window and keeping to herself. Rowen was uncharacteristically quiet as well. Mostly due to the fact of his wound not making him feel as well as he might have.

A meal was served on the flight which seemed to wake everyone up a bit more.

"Great, airplane food," Sage muttered to himself as he poked at his chicken cordonbleu.

"Hey, I'll eat it if you don't want it," Rowen offered.

Sage instantly held his lunch away from his best friend's grasp. That arrow wound obviously didn't affect his stomach any.

In front of them, Ryo listened to the bickering and smiled to himself. Everything felt so tired this morning--foreboding and almost scary. Life was being turned upside down again by unknown powers that could possibly be a threat to all mankind. It was a bit discouraging at first to think that after all they had put on the line, the warriors were not done yet. But now that they were all together again, and it felt like everything was okay after all. Just the five of them being in the general vicinity of one another--being able to see and hear each other--was comforting. It somehow restored their strength to be together again and Ryo was sure whatever lay in store for them, they would be okay because they were together.

With lunchtime over and Sage having finally received a bit of sleep, the Warrior of Halo was ready for some explanations. Cye was quite curious as well. Mia did the explaining as best she could. Miniko added things quietly here and there where Mia wasn't sure if she had her information right. It was all still just as puzzling and hard to put together for her as it was for the rest of the ronins. Cye and Sage, for the most part, listened to the story politely; without much comment or reaction. It was when Robyn was mentioned and the probable danger she was in, then the air started to tense up.

Sage, for his side, looked more dubious than anything else. It was obvious he was having trouble believing any of this. Maybe, if he wasn't on a plane several thousand miles out to sea, he might have even walked away. Cye just looked alarmed. Both were giving Miniko stiff glances here and there; making her feel, once again, about ten inches tall. She, too would have ran off if she were anywhere else.

When the two girls had finished telling all they could, a deep silence fell over the group. Cye only took a minute to get it all sorted in his head before he was off asking Mia questions again. Hardly any of which she or Miniko could answer, however.

Sage could hear Cye's questioning voice in the back of his head, but he didn't pay attention to it. He rested back against his seat and slowly let it all sink in. Rowen watched him curiously as his best friend stared at the ceiling for several minutes. He was beginning to wonder if Sage maybe had fallen asleep again, with his eyes open this time, when he spoke.

"So," Sage said soft and slow. "We're going to meet Robyn. And then what?"

Rowen blinked at him. It was obvious even the group brain hadn't planned that far ahead. They had been so worried about merely getting to her. When they had found her, where would they go from there?

"What do we tell her?" Sage then asked.

Rowen had no answer. What were they supposed to say? They were showing up out of the blue after a year apart for no other reason than to get her involved in something they didn't even want to take part in themselves. Would they be taking her back to Japan, a place she left all on her own? Would she end up going even farther with them? Did they have the right to ask that of her?

In front of them, Ryo and Kento heard the conversation and similar questions were burning in their minds as well. Ryo looked to Kento and he could see the concern etched on his roommate's face. No one really had thought further than getting to the other country and Robyn. Just a visit there wouldn't suffice. If she was in danger, they had to stay with her. But could they stay there in America? Could they get Robyn to come back with them to Japan? What were they supposed to do?

It was odd, but Ryo found that even though his mind was troubled, his thoughts actually pulled him deep into slumber instead of keeping him awake.

* * *

"Ryo? Ryo! Yo buddy, time to wake up."

Ryo blinked as Kento gave a few small shoves to his shoulder.

"Huh?" he wondered, looking around. Where was he? What was happening?

Kento just shook his head, having gone through this a million times before. "Hello, Ryo! We're about to land. Remember? I swear, you wake up in your own bed wondering where you are half the time. I'd hate to see you wake up after an all night party."

Ryo, also used to this conversation, didn't pay much attention to it. Something else, a notion hanging on by a thread from his previous slumber, was nagging at his consciousness. As it sometimes goes for everyone, Ryo knew he had a dream; and yet, couldn't quite recall what it was. But he knew beyond a doubt he had experienced one. The feel of it still hung with him as his conscious thoughts began to gather again. It made Ryo's brow furrow. For this feeling from this forgotten vision was not all too pleasant. Nor was it, to his concern, all that unfamiliar.

Yes, he had felt this dream before. Even though it had been more than a year ago, he remembered it. That particular dream, Ryo found hard to forget. It felt like that fire dream he had once had when in high school. The dream with his friends all burning before him and that dark, grotesque figure finding satisfaction in his helplessness. It made Ryo feel a bit uneasy to be reminded of such a thought. Why exactly WAS he being reminded of it?

A year previous, Ryo had chalked up his strange vision related to the Nago incident they had a few months before graduation. That's where Sage's slightly similar and horrifying dreams had come from and the Bearer of Halo had told them that all visions had ceased right after, and he was never troubled again. In Ryo's case, however, he started to get the feeling that THIS dream was from a different origin entirely. Something else which he had yet to face that had come back to remind him of its earlier threat to "Not get involved". But from what? And why?

There was no mistaking it. This threat was just as clear as the day he had first recieved it. And Ryo slowly began to feel himself grow afraid. Was it this that the dream was talking about? This mission? Did this quest they were embarking upon have dire consequences if they got involved? It was so hard to say; so hard to decide. What was he supposed to do?

"Finally! Solid ground!" Kento announced as he stood up. Other passengers on the plane were doing the same thing. Ryo hadn't even noticed they had landed.


	4. Chapter 3:Yesterday's Heros

Guardian Souls

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Three: Yesterday's Heros

Misty Falls, Oregon was a forty-five minute drive from the airport and a three hour drive from the ocean. As close as could be, Robyn had explained in one letter, to Japan while still a safe distance away from the water. Everything there was green, wet, and lush with the promise of a warm, rainy spring as most went in this part of the state. Very peaceful and pretty and out of the real big cities. This was the way Robyn had liked it.

The Ronins and company were now in Riverdale--about a twenty minute drive from Misty Falls. This was where Mia had booked their hotel rooms for the night. It was the best she could do on such short notice, trying to find a place to stay in a whole other country. It was the closest hotel she could find that had online reservations, so it would have to do.

There was a definite feeling of restlessness, especially among the boys as the group piled out of their rental car and moved up to their rooms to see what to do next. Mia and Miniko shared a small room; large enough for two people though it could easily fit three if the situation called for it. Being a bit strapped for cash, the five Ronins had to share another room altogether. But it wasn't too bad either with two large beds. Kento and Ryo were instantly arguing over who was going to have to sleep on the floor. Neither really wanted to and wouldn't mind sharing a bed. That left Cye out. The bearer of Torrent was instantly involved with the argument then. He sure wasn't going to take the floor. In the end, a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors left Ryo with the short end of the deal. But it hadn't been the first time he ever slept on the ground and, being the easy sleeper that he was, didn't mind too much.

Amidst all this, Sage was unpacking quietly when he noticed Rowen sitting on the other side of the bed, kind of slumped over and not looking too lively. Sage walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's see how this looks," he stated as he started helping Rowen remove his shirt.

The bearer of Strata hardly paid him any mind as he was undressed. Sage raised an eyebrow at this. He assumed Rowen's listlessness was a result of his shoulder wound, but maybe that wasn't entirely correct. It still needed tending to, however, so Sage went right to work removing the bandage. He blinked at what he saw.

"This hasn't healed at all," he stated, catching the other three's attention from their current bickering. "It still looks fresh!"

"That's what Miniko said," Rowen replied flatly, looking at the wall as he said so.

At the mention of Miniko, Sage's jaw visibly tightened. He still wasn't ready to address this situation yet and it kind of unnerved him that Rowen mentioned her so easily as if she had always been around them like that.

"What do you mean by that, Sage?" Kento asked, plopping himself down on the bed to watch.

"The puncture isn't scabbed over one bit," Sage pointed out. "It's not bleeding, but it looks brand new. I've never seen anything like this before."

And that meant a lot coming from the son of a doctor. Ryo stepped up.

"Can you do anything, Sage?" he wondered. "We don't know when something might happen. We all need to be as ready as we can."

Sage nodded and put his palm to Rowen's hurt shoulder. The latter didn't even flinch when he was touched. Perhaps the jet lag was getting to him.

Ryo, Kento, and Cye watched intently as Sage closed his eyes and called up his armor's healing powers. A dull green glow emitted from his hand and radiated steadily. For several minutes, no one moved, not knowing what to expect. After more silence, Cye and Ryo looked at each other. Something didn't feel right. It shouldn't have taken so long. Kento noticed Sage's eyebrow was starting to twitch and his face even began to perspire.

Suddenly, Sage pulled back, breathing heavily. The other ronins looked at him in surprise as he plopped tiredly on the other bed.

"It didn't work," he rasped.

The others looked in astonishment. Rowen's wound was just as it had been. Nothing had changed.

"Woa! What happened?" Kento wanted to know.

Sage ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "I don't know. I couldn't feel it. It's like there's something there blocking my power from reaching it."

"You mean like a kind of spell?" Ryo wondered.

Sage was about to reply that he wasn't sure, but didn't get a chance when there was a knock at the door. Cye moved to open it.

"Hey guys," Mia announced to them. "We talked it over and we thought it would be a good idea if you guys just went on ahead to get Robyn without us. You could spend a bit of time with her and then maybe bring her back here later tonight. We'll explain everything to her then. Sound like a plan?"

The guys had to agree. It wasn't said out loud, but they knew why Mia was doing this. It was because of Miniko. Under the circumstances, it probably wasn't a good idea to introduce Robyn to her right off the bat before they had time to prepare her. The two girls had shared past experiences that weren't all pleasant and it was anyone's guess how Robyn would react to seeing her now. Yes, it was definitely a good idea to let them have some time after being apart so long before explaining what was going on and who was involved.

"Yeah, we'll do that Mia," Cye nodded. "Though Rowen might be staying here with you. He's not--"

"I'm going," came a stubborn voice from inside the room.

Mia peeked past Cye's shoulder to see Rowen putting his shirt back on.

"Dude, you sure?" Kento asked from where he was still sitting cross-legged on the bed. "If there's some kind of voodoo on that then maybe you should think about--"

"I'll be fine." There wasn't any force in Rowen's calm voice, just finality. Sage was standing in front of him now, almost in his way. As if forbidding the patient to leave. But Rowen just stared him down.

"I am going," Rowen told him. Again, not forcefully, but as a fact in a gentle voice. "I want to be there, too."

The two best friends looked each other down and Sage finally nodded. Even at the risk of Rowen's health, he knew it wouldn't be right to deny him this. No, it just wouldn't feel right if all of them didn't go.

"So, this is it then," Kento announced, eyes sparkling in excitement as he jumped to his feet. "This is what we came here for. Let's do it!"

Mia smiled as she felt the eagerness from them. It was like something that was meant to happen and almost too long awaited. It was wise of her to let them have this on their own before they came back to her.

"Here's the keys," she said as she handed the rental car keys to Cye. "Take what time you need, just try not to be back too late or I'll worry."

Cye smiled back, clutching the keys in his fist. "Thanks Mia. We appreciate this."

She nodded. "I understand. Be safe you guys."

Everyone promised to as they switched off lights and filed out of the room. Mia stayed in the hall, watching them eagerly go before slipping off to her own room. Inside, Miniko was sitting on one of the beds with her knees pulled up to her chest. She watched Mia come inside. The older woman had a kind of melancholy smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.

"Have they gone?" she wondered.

"Yes," Mia looked up at her. "I sent them off. I hope Rowen can handle it. I think he's pushing himself."

Miniko looked at her new friend quizzically as she sat down on her own bed. She was confused about how Mia was acting. She had been trying to analyze the different feelings she was getting from the group the entire trip, but very little seemed to come together. Miniko could now feel Mia's regret and yet, satisfaction at the same time.

"What?" she finally asked. "Is something bothering you Mia? I don't understand that look on your face."

Mia looked up from her thoughts, surprised at the question. But then she smiled thoughtfully as well.

"I guess half the time I don't understand it either. I'm not like any of them at all, I'm really not."

Miniko quietly watched as Mia moved to pull out clothes from her travel bag.

"There's a connection between the five of them, I'm sure you can feel it," Mia went on as Miniko nodded her understanding. "I've learned to accept it over the years I've known them and I always thought it was something unique only to them and no one else could ever be a part of. But now," she paused, a far off look on her face. "Something has changed. I've known them longer than Robyn has, but she has connected with them in a way I could not. I can't explain what it is or why, but I can't say I'm surprised she's involved with this now. It fits so easily. Maybe this was all meant to be."

A silence drifted between the two women. Miniko was left to expound on the feeling that she was getting into something far deeper than she realized.

"I was horrible to her," she then said out of the blue. "Way worse than any of the others. I was so different back then. Always angry. But I've changed. I feel so bad about it. I hope she can forgive me."

Mia smiled at her. "If she can't, there would be no point in her coming here for she obviously hasn't grown."

* * *

Twenty minutes down the road, the group of five ronins and one rental car entered the limits of Misty Falls. And a small town it was indeed. Plenty of trees and little houses. No sky scrapers or hardly any large buildings like in the big city. Definitely Robyn's style.

"Okay," Cye announced from the passenger seat as he fished a piece out of piece of paper from his back pocket. "Robyn's apartment is 400 north and 4351 east. It's the Pine View apartment complex."

Sage, who was driving, did so quietly as he listened to Cye's directions and turned where he was told. Not as quiet were the three in the back seat. Ryo and Kento had gotten into a poking match, leaving Rowen squished as close to the window as he could as not to get sucked in.

"Guys," the blue haired young man said. "Can we please hold off on this right now?"

That got their attention. Under normal circumstances Rowen would have been one of the last ones to blow the whistle on any car fight. Usually he was right in the middle of it. He really must have not been feeling well at all. No sooner had the fight stopped, than Sage had pulled into the parking lot of their desired destination and parked the car.

It was a fairly large complex. Pretty nice, too. Not a bad place to live for a college student. Robyn's place was on the third floor, room 306. The door with that number on it was still in one piece, which was always a good sign.

"Man, I can't wait to see the look on Robyn's face when she answers," Kento grinned as Cye rang the bell. "How bad do you think she's going to flip out?"

No one could say. It had been so long since they had met, it was anyone's guess now how much about Robyn would be like it was and what had changed.

Unfortunately, this would not be the time to get that answer. No one came to greet them.

"Hmm...maybe we should have called first?" Ryo wondered.

The others mumbled to themselves. No one ever thought of checking to see if she would actually be home when they set out for Robyn's doormat. What were they supposed to do now?

"No one's home," announced a voice.

All five foreigners looked down the hall to see a young man around their age locking up his place. He was dressed as a pizza delivery boy--most likely headed off to work.

"Everyone's at the game right now."

Cye blinked at the offered information.

"What game is that?

* * *

"This has to be the place," Sage announced as he drove them into a crowded parking lot.It took them a while to find a parking spot. There were vehicles everywhere.

Following the instructions left from the pizza boy, the ronins now found themselves on the community college campus. Educational and recreational buildings dotted the few blocks around them, but for now, the large field across the way was their final destination.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was girl's soccer season over here right now," Ryo noted as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, well don't forget why we're here, Ryo," Kento accused. "I don't want to see you watching girls run around in their uniforms when we're supposed to be looking for Robyn."

Ryo waved it off while Cye looked around worriedly.

"I hope we can find her here. It looks like the whole town showed up to watch the game. The stands are probably packed. Maybe we should just go back to her apartment and wait."

"Come on Cye," Rowen said, forcing a smile. "Let's try it. Where's your sense of adventure?"

That did it. The wounded one was telling him we was whimping out. Cye was in.

"I bet we would have better luck if we split up," Kento announced with a mischievous grin. "The first one to find Robyn wins."

Of all the challenges Kento could have proposed to the group, this one certainly had everyone's agreement. In more ways than one, it seemed, the first one to find Robyn would win. And perhaps, each had been hoping they would be the first to spot her before the competition had even been thought of.

So, as expected, everyone agreed and systematically split up to cover as much ground as they could and then meet somewhere at the opposite end of the field, hopefully with Robyn in their company. Cye was hardly next to the stands when his previous doubts came back to him. Back in Japan, Robyn's fiery red hair was easy to spot in a crowd. So was Sage, for that matter. It was comforting to know how much they stood out when the majority of the citizens in Toyama all had deeper skin and dark hair. Here, it was a colorful nightmare. They were in America now which was, after all, the world's melting pot. People of all sizes, colors, and walks of life dotted the stands and everyone just...fit in with everyone else. That realization momentarily awed Cye into thoughtful silence. But he didn't let it daunt him for long before he continued his search in earnest for his friend.

Going around the back of the stands, Sage avoided the gazes of yet another group of ogling girls. He could hear them laughing as he quickened his pace. Inside, he burned as he felt his cheeks grow hot. How frustrating. No matter what country he was in, he was still treated like some kind of department store window decoration put on for everyone to stare at. He had been heading towards the concession stands, figuring Robyn might be around there if she was still the junk food addict she used to be. Though it was hard to look for her while he was dodging lustful stares from others. Maybe, he thought begrudgingly, he would just get lucky and Robyn would happen to find him instead of the other way around. Everyone else seemed to notice him, why couldn't she?

Rowen was on the opposite side of the field from Cye. He climbed up through the crowded stands and started walking across the top, looking down. Man, this was like finding a needle in a haystack. He couldn't even figure out the colors of the home team or what side the fans would be sitting on. He didn't know anything about this school. This made it hard to even formulate which section of this huge property would be the most probable to look in. What a disappointment. This search was getting discouraging. Too many people were jumping up and down and waving to really get a good look at anything and there were more redheads in the stands than Rowen ever thought existed. It seemed rather pointless now.

Rowen looked up at the scoreboard. The teams were tied and the game was almost over. Oh well. They still knew where Robyn lived. If they couldn't find her before most of the crowds had left, the could still go back to her apartment. Rowen sighed as he continued his search. He really didn't feel well. His head was kind of light and fuzzy. Maybe if he had been better, he might have noticed the lively redhead running around on the grass in soccer uniform. She was running down the field with the ball and the crowds were going crazy. She then kicked the ball to one of her teammates who head-butted it into the goal, winning the game.

* * *

"Alright, Tiasha!" Robyn whooped, giving her dark skinned teammate a high five.

"Couldn't have done it without 'chu, girl!" Tiasha shot back.

Milliseconds later, the rest of the team of screaming girls descended upon them. They had won their first home game. Robyn couldn't believe it, she had helped do it. Everyone was screaming and cheering and jumping around and she was right in the middle of it. Some of the fans ran out on the field and began congratulating their friends. Robyn was beaming as everyone told her how great her play was. She couldn't have been happier.

As soon as the crowds started to die down, Robyn managed to slip back to the benches and grab her towel and her water bottle. She had been on the field almost the entire last half of the game and was quite run out and sweaty. She gulped down the cool liquid and then placed the container against her hot forehead. Never had she recalled feeling quite this satisfied. She had played hard and she had done her best. She couldn't have asked for anything more. This was all she ever wanted. Or was it?

For some reason, Robyn suddenly felt compelled to look over and it made her drop everything and forget all that had happened that entire day. Maybe all that had happened in her entire life. He just stood there among all the other people, like he had just appeared out of nowhere. No one had even noticed or realized what awesome presence was standing in their midst. Only Robyn saw; and she suddenly screamed in delight, catching some attention in the process.

But Robyn didn't care. She just ran. Ran past the odd looks; past everything else. Right towards him.

"RYO!" she practically screamed in his ear as she flung herself at him.

Ryo had to take a step back to catch himself as he caught her. Robyn clung to his neck tight as she shook her head back and forth and gushed over him.

"Ryo! You're here! I can't believe it's you! I can't believe it! I'm so glad you're here! I never would have thought in a million years!"

Ryo laughed and hugged her back. "Me, too," he grinned into her hair and held her tight. He had never really hugged her before. Not like this. So this was how it felt to have her safe and secure in his arms.

"I saw your play," Ryo continued as they pulled away. "That was awesome!"

"You saw it?" Robyn repeated, getting even more excited than before, if it was possible. Even though they had let go of each other, Robyn still had both Ryo's hands firmly in hers and was almost dancing in front of him now in complete rapture that he had seen her in her moment of triumph.

"Ryo, I can't believe you saw it! Oh my gosh! That's so cool! I'm so glad you were able to see me play!"

"Ryo!" Another voice interrupted. "I thought I told you not to ogle the soccer babes while we had a job to do."

Robyn spun around, eyes wide at that familiar voice. Her heart was thudding in her chest almost too hard for her to breathe. As if one wasn't enough. She could have lived with one. If only one of them had been there, she would have been happy. Now this. This was almost too good to be true.

"Kento!" Her voice came out as hardly a squeak. Her racing heart had nearly left her breathless with hardly a sound to make. How could such a miracle have happened?

Kento laughed as she threw herself in his direction, throwing her arms around his neck as well. He caught her in one arm and Robyn squealed with delight as he spun her around in a circle before finally letting her feet touch the ground again. But even then, Robyn hardly felt down to earth. It was as if she were floating. This was all too good to be true.

"How are you here?" she wondered, still hugging Kento's neck tight. "This is so amazing."

"Yeah, well don't be done being amazed just yet. We're not the only ones who came," Kento grinned.

Robyn pulled away and looked at him with eyes the size of watermelons.

"Are you serious?" she rasped. "You're ALL here?"

Kento grinned wide as he nodded. "Yup. We all split up trying to find you. We're supposed to meet up at the other end of the field."

Robyn clapped with glee. "Let's go find them then!"

Happy to oblige, Kento grabbed Robyn by the hand and started off for the rendezvous point. As she was being pulled away, Robyn managed to grab onto Ryo's hand with her free one and the three of them made a tightly bound chain as they journeyed to meet the others.

Robyn couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was she hand in hand with two of her dearest friends she never thought she'd see again, but the others were here as well looking for her. She had to find them fast. Her heart was racing out of control and would surely burst if she didn't see them soon.

They quickly reached the meeting place, but no one else was there yet. With nothing else to do, the three stood there and waited as patiently as they could. Which, for Robyn, wasn't all that patient. She was still between Ryo and Kento, holding one of their hands in each of hers and was now swinging them back and forth as she hummed. All kinds of excitement was flowing through her. She could hardly contain herself. When would the others hurry up and be there?

Kento was chuckling at Robyn's actions. It was good to see her again and he enjoyed holding her hand in his. It just felt better somehow; her finally being there with them again. Any worries or fatigue he had earlier melted away in her presence. He could have stood there holding her hand all day, but it was not meant to be.

"Here they come," Ryo announced, pointing them out.

Robyn looked, eyes sparkling. Ryo was the one who first had to let go as she raised her hand to wave.

"Rowen! Sage!" she called to the two young men walking towards them.

It was then Kento finally had to let go, too as Robyn jogged off to meet the duo. Her greeting wasn't quite as forceful as when she first saw Ryo -- luckily for Rowen and his wounds. Still, she ran up to them and, with a happy cry, threw her arms around them both at once.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again!" she cried. "I missed you!"

Sage, for his part, still wasn't too used to physical displays of affection and just stood there, letting himself be embraced. Rowen grinned and rested a hand on the top of Robyn's head which he had always been able to do easily with their height difference.

"I'm sure you missed me most of all, huh?" Rowen implied with his old high school humor.

But, unlike what used to be, he didn't get a snappy retort from his red-haired friend. In fact, she hardly said anything at all as she moved further over to Rowen's side and buried her face in his chest. Her shoulders started to shake as she clung to him. Robyn couldn't understand it; she was so happy. Why did she suddenly feel like crying?

"Hey, are you okay?" Rowen asked, sounding a little worried.

Robyn looked up at both of them. They were taller than she remembered and she was smiling. She almost felt like crying, but not yet. She could hold it in. This was a happy time.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Robyn assured the two as she hugged them both again. "I'm so great!"

"That's good to hear," came a new voice.

Robyn instantly spun around. Right in front of her, hardly an arms length away he stood. Just the site of him hardly left a breath in her chest and she almost fell more than stepped over to reach him.

"CYE!"

Though not as tall as Rowen or Sage, Cye still wasn't as short as Ryo or Kento and Robyn could hardly reach his neck in her bewildered, overjoyed condition. She wrapped her arms tightly around his upper torso and buried her face in his chest. The strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her close were silent testimony that this was indeed real and not just another meeting she would often dream about. They were all here. Safe, sound, and with her again. It was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey, Robyn," Cye's quiet, soothing voice greeted in her ear. "We're here."

That was what did it. She could have held it if not for that. On those words, a flood of emotions ran through her. She looked up at Cye, smiling brightly, and her eyes started to water.

"I know," she sniffed as Cye wiped a tear away with his thumb.

The others watched on, basking in the tenderness of the moment. This felt right. They were all together now. Everything was going to be okay.

"Hey you guys," a deep, yet still very feminine voice shattered it all.

Everyone stopped to see a shapely, blonde young woman standing in their midst. She had light blue eyes and tanned skin. And she didn't look too impressed as she stood among them, one hand on her hip.

"Are you making her cry?"

The four of the Ronins stared at her blankly. Kento, who as standing the closest to her, was already checking her out. Robyn pulled away and laughed a little, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," she admitted. "But it's all good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The blonde now looked confused at it all.

"Okay then. Mind filling me in, Robyn?"

There were still tears in her eyes, but she was beaming.

"These are...well, my family. They are...Wow! I just can't believe they're here!"

The blonde woman's attitude quickly changed as her eyes went wide. She looked over the group again in a new light; as if suddenly realizing their greatness.

"This is them?" she asked incredulously. "Your guys from Japan? You didn't tell me they were coming."

"I didn't know! Guys, this is Natalia. She's my roomie, friend, and ride home."

"But not necessarily in that order," the one now established as Natalia retorted. "It's nice to finally meet you guys." She paused and quickly sidled over to Robyn, whispering in her ear. "They can speak English, right?"

"For the most part," Cye replied for her. "I don't know about Kento, though. He has a hard enough time speaking Japanese."

"HEY!" Kento was quick to defend. "I speak it well enough. Try having Chinese as your first language and see how well you do."

"So how did you guys know to find me out here anyway?" Robyn wondered. As magic as it felt to her, they couldn't have just appeared out of thin air.

"We went to your place first but no one was in," Kento answered. "Some pizza kid sent us out here to find you. But no one told us you'd be playing. Soccer Boy over here was the only one who was looking in the right spot."

Ryo laughed as Kento threw a thumb at him. "I actually wasn't expecting to even see you on the field. You're better than last I saw you. We should have a game sometime Robyn."

"I'll hold you up to that," Robyn agreed. "But do you guys want to go back to my place for now? I gotta get cleaned up and changed. Do you guys need a ride or...?"

"We've got a rental car," Cye stated. "And I think we pretty much know the way now. We'll meet you back at your place."

"Oh," Robyn suddenly looked disappointed. Of course they would have to split up again. But she didn't want to part with them so soon. Even just for a little bit. "You guys promise you'll be there, right? No disappearing on me?"

Kento gave her a noogie. "We'll be there. No worries."

Robyn laughed and fought him off. "Okay, if you don't I'll come looking for you. See you guys there." She waved them off, still obviously not wanting to see them go. "Come on Nat, let's hurry!" she insisted, grabbing her roommate's arm. "We're parked clear on the other side."

The more shapely blonde stayed quiet until they both got into her small, blue green car and shut the doors. Then she started to chuckle as she got out her keys.

"What?" Robyn demanded.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Natalia retorted. "You've never looked twice at any guy since I've known you. I was starting to wonder what your preferences were. But now I see what you've been hiding. No wonder you weren't interested in anyone around here! You had five hotties waiting for you to choose from. Heck, I'd take them all at once!"

"Uh, let's tone the hormones down a bit, shall we?" Robyn replied, not amused. "These guys are off limits to you. I know how you are with men and I'm not allowing you to have a chance of breaking any of their hearts. Besides, aren't you already currently attached to a Mr. Soon-To-Be-Heartbroken?"

"Me?" Natalia replied innocently as she started the car. "I'm hurt that you think such a thing of me. And I do love Doug with all my heart, but it doesn't hurt to look, does it? I may be attached, but I'm not dead."

"As you say," Robyn grinned. The two of them always gave each other a hard time. But in all truthfulness, Robyn had found a good friend in the mischievous blonde.

"So, what brings them all the way out here without any warning?" Natalia then wondered.

Robyn stopped and blinked. "I...don't know," she admitted. "But they've got to have more of a reason than just feeling like it. Especially with all five of them here. They'll probably tell me when we get a chance to talk."

The two girls beat the Ronins back to their apartment and Robyn led the way up to the third floor and opened the door. Inside was the humble layout of a college student's home. There were a few odds and ends lying around, but the place was still fairly clean. It was furnished as well with a table in the tiny eating area and even two small couches facing each other.

"Feel free to have a seat and make yourself at home, guys," Robyn suggested as she moved off down the hall to sling her soccer gear into her room.

Kento followed, wanting to have a look at the rest of the place and Robyn gave him a brief tour of the hall. Nataila had already made herself scarce, minding her own business in her bedroom for a while. The rest of the ronins took a seat on the couches as it was offered and welcomed the soft cushion and the time to rest.

Cye let his head loll back as he let out a heavy sigh. These past two days had been emotionally as well as physically exhausting. It felt good to allow himself a little rest. He opened his eyes when something light landed in his lap and immediately stiffened when he saw what it was.

Sage, who was sitting next to him, had his eyes closed as well, but opened them when he heard agitated squeaks from his friend. When he saw what was going on, he was not all that impressed with what had Cye so uptight.

"G--get this off me!" he squeaked, wide eyed.

"Oh, there's my baby," Robyn said as she whisked back into the room. She immediately gathered up the large black and white cat that was sitting on Cye's lap and looking at him expectantly. "He was waiting for Mommy to get home, weren't you," she continued to coo as she scratched the cat's ears.

"Why am I not surprised you have a cat?" Ryo laughed as he got up to pet Robyn's cat. Kento immediately snatched up Ryo's spot on the couch when he did.

"This is Bro, he's the man of the house," Robyn introduced. "And he loves every second of it, don't you baby?" As an afterthought she added "Can I get you guys anything to drink? We don't have much at the moment but I can get some ice water."

Everyone voiced that they could go for some and Robyn handed her cat over to Ryo before moving off to the kitchen area which was in plain view of the living room.

"And wash your hands," Cye instructed. "I don't want any cat hair in that water."

Kento snorted and kicked at his picky friend. Cye just kicked right back and they all settled down as they were handed their drinks.

When Robyn offered a glass to Rowen, he hardly noticed it. She practically had to put it in his hand for him to get him to take it. Worried, she leaned closer to inspect him.

"Rowen, are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale."

There was a pause as the Ronins all looked at one another, wondering what to tell her at the moment. Robyn was already feeling the temperature of his forehead instead of waiting for an answer.

"I...think I got a bit of travel sickness," Rowen lied, hating every word of it. His instincts told him that now was not the time to bring this up yet.

"Oh, poor thing," Robyn sympathized. She moved behind the couch and felt his forehead one more time for good measure. "You're welcome to rest here for a while. You look like you could use a nap."

She ran her fingers through his thick bangs and ruffled them a little. Rowen closed his eyes. This was the first thing in the past few days that actually felt kind of good. Even just having her presence with him soothed his aches somehow.

"Hey Robyn," Natalia poked her head out of the hall. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Robyn looked up and blinked and her roommate.

"Take your time," Natalia probed as she pointed to her watch.

"Oh crap!" Robyn breathed. "I have to work tonight!"

Her roommate shook her head and muttered something under her breath that wasn't in English.

"What was that?" Robyn demanded. "I don't understand your crazy moon language, okay?"

"Excuse me, Robyn. It's called Spanish. Just because you're SO fluent in Japanese, it doesn't mean there's any other languages out there."

"Hey," Robyn replied with mock attitude. " I don't go around speaking it to you. When I have trash to talk, I do it to your face."

"Whatever," Natalia huffed with a grin as she wondered off. The two obviously fought like this often.

Robyn ignored the last comment as something else began to bother her.

"Oh you guys, this sucks! I have to go to work in, like, a half an hour and I don't get off until midnight. I wonder if I can get someone to cover my shift for me. Hold on, I have to shower and make some phone calls okay? I'll see what I can do."

And with that, she had disappeared into her room and all went quiet. There was a distant sound of Robyn talking on the phone behind her closed door, but none could hear what she was saying. The five Ronins sat and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Somewhere down the hall, water began running. Robyn was probably showering.

It was quiet in the main room, despite how many people were in there. Each of the five warriors were mulling over their situation. What were they to do now? Of course Robyn would have a job out here to pay her expenses. No one really thought about that until now. In fact, no one really gave much thought about anything except finding her. It had failed to be foreseen that things would be this hectic in Robyn's life and they may not get to spend that much time with her. And when that was the case, when would they be able to talk to her? And what exactly should they say if they end up with only a small amount of time to say it in?

"Okay guys," Robyn sang as she came back in.

All heads shot up to look at her. She was already out and half dressed again with a towel wrapped around her head. How long had they been sitting in stillness?

"This is the best I could do," Robyn continued. "I have to go to work in about ten minutes. But I go someone to cover my shift around nine. It's almost six right now. So while I'm gone, Nat is going to play hostess."

From somewhere down the hall came a "Hey! When were you planning on telling me?"

More than a few heads shot in that direction.

"She'll do it," Robyn assured them. "But be warned, she's kind of a flirt. Think of her almost like a female Rowen--only hot."

"Yeah she is," Kento agreed

"Hey," Strata protested..

"Now," Robyn continued. "She'll take you guys out to eat somewhere and then take you to my work when my shift is almost over and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

The Ronins looked at her blankly. Though they were kind of hungry, none of them thought about bringing anything that would pay for American food.

"That's very kind of you Robyn, but we don't--" Sage started to say.

Robyn quickly cut him off.

"Uh, uh. It's on me guys, really. Don't worry about it."

And before any further arguments could rise, she had run off back down the hall. She was gone for several more minutes--during which they could hear a muffled conversation between Robyn and her roommate.

"So, when we gonna do this, guys?" Kento voiced what everyone was wondering. "Mia's going to worry if we're gone too long and we can't spend a whole week out here. We have to tell her!"

"We will," Cye promised. "Tonight. I'm just worried how she's going to handle it."

"She'll just have to deal with it," Sage put in matter of factly.

Cye frowned at him. That wasn't very sensitive to say. It was actually kind of rude.

"Really Sage, do you have to--"

"Think about it, Cye," Halo interrupted. "What has Robyn been doing her entire life? She has handled everything life has thrown at her until now. I think she'll be okay."

Cye was taken off guard from that. As usual, Sage had been the voice of reason.

"Sorry guys," Robyn called as she came back in. "You came out all this way to see me, and I make you spend most of the time by yourselves."

The Ronins, however, didn't hear much of the apology. They were too befuddled by the sight standing before them. Robyn was fully dressed now in a while dress shirt, red vest and black skirt which she wore with nylons and black high heels. Her hair was done up and a few strands hung around her lightly touched-up face.

"What?" Robyn wanted to know. She had never seen such an expression on their faces.

Kento was the first to speak as he stood and gave a whistle.

"Hey Robyn, nice outfit!"

Robyn smirked when she got what was going on.

"It's what I have to wear to my job, so don't get too used to it."

Still, it was hard. This wasn't the same girl standing before them now. In one year, she had matured and grown more than the five young men ever imagined she would. She had filled out more as most females do when they get older. Though she was still nowhere near as endowed as that blonde roommate of hers, it still couldn't be ignored. She looked so healthy now; so alive. Hardly a testimony to the fact that she lived like most poor college students--on ramen noodles and Taco Bell.

The sound of a car horn outside broke the moment.

"Oh, that's Danny. He's going to give me a ride. NAAAAT!"

"What?" The blonde asked as she showed herself into the main room.

"Here," Robyn said as she pushed some cash into her hand. "I want you to take these guys out to eat before you bring them down. Don't let them offer to pay for anything, I'm buying. In the meantime, just let them hang out." She walked over to Rowen and hugged him around the neck from behind. "This one needs to be babied a bit so make sure he gets some rest."

Natalia gave a funny smile in which Robyn gave a warning glare in retort.

Robyn then ran over to where Sage and Cye were sitting and looped an arm around both their shoulders. "Have fun guys. Don't forget to wear your seatbelts," she warned in a quieter voice. "See you later!"

With hardly a chance to get in another word, Robyn was out the door. A thud of someone tripping was heard soon after, along with a "I'm okay!"

Kento grinned. "Yup, that's our Robyn."

After that was a stretch of silence.

"So..." Natalia started as she looked over the five strangers she had been left alone with. "I didn't get your names."

The five of them sweat dropped. Robyn had forgot to even introduce them.

* * *

Natalia, this new roommate of Robyn's, turned out to be not so good at getting names. Especially five ones that she wasn't used to hearing and all at once. But by the time they were ready to go get dinner, she had them down pretty good. And Robyn, the Ronins soon found out, was not kidding about the seatbelt thing. Natalia drove a very small, light car which breaked quite tightly. And boy, did she use them a lot. Anyone not wearing their seatbelts would have no longer been in their seats. But somehow, they all made it to their destination.

"Huh, what's a Chuck-O-Rama?" Kento wondered as he got out of the car and read the sign.

"An all you can eat restaurant," Natalia explained.

"Sweet!" Kento and Ryo agreed together.

It turned out to be fun. All they had to do was pay at the door and then each was free to roam around the different tables and get whatever they felt like. Perfect for a group with different tastes in food.

As they all sat down to eat, Natalia watched them quietly. She tried to remember what Robyn had told her about them and compare it to what she saw now. The one called Cye had been asked what he had been up to lately and was now talking about his work on the open sea. Natalia remembered that being mentioned about him--that Cye liked the water. He also had a terribly cute accent, she thought. He could be someone she could go for. Sitting next to him was Ryo, the one with the dark hair and the amazing blue eyes. It was so rare to see that kind of combination. Quite attractive, but he seemed a bit on the young side. Natalia usually liked the older men.

The blonde one, Sage, was almost too pretty to be a guy. Not the type Natalia usually went for. She also liked her men a bit more masculine than that. With Rowen, his hair intrigued her. It was such an off, odd shade, it almost looked blue in a certain light. And Kento; he looked a bit different than the other five. Natalia recalled earlier that he said Chinese was his first language, so she assumed he was a different ethnicity than the others. They were all quite interesting.

As Cye kept talking, Rowen, who was quiet most of the time, made some snide comment about Cye spending too much time with dolphins and needing to find a real girlfriend. That instantly got him bristling a bit and a comical argument proceeded after.

Natalia grinned to herself. She had been worried this would be a bit awkward without Robyn present. Not that she wasn't used to being around several men; but she wasn't sure how it would be with five of them from another country. Her worrying turned out to be for nothing. She somehow felt right at home with them. Robyn was right. There was something about them that just made you feel at ease and safe in their presence.

"What?" Kento wondered.

Natalia sat up. She hadn't realized she was probably staring with a funny smile on her face. The thought of it made her want to laugh. She was definitely in a good mood that night.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about some of the things that Robyn has told me about you guys. She talked about you often."

"All good things, I hope," Ryo grinned.

Natalia laughed. "Yes, many. In fact, you are ALL she would talk about from Japan. I used to think she was some kind of man-hater. She never gave any of the guys around here a second look. She is totally infatuated with the five of you. I can see that now."

It went quiet for a moment. The five Ronins looked at each other, taken quite aback at the comment that, perhaps, each was aware of in their hearts, but it had never been said out loud. Natalia chuckled to herself at their expressions. They were clueless; all six of them.

* * *

When dinner was finished, it was about that time to meet up with Robyn at her work. Once again piling into the car that was bragged to be able to "stop on a dime", the group headed off to a small diner in the middle of town. It was a cute place--more like a dine and dance than just a regular restaurant. The atmosphere was darkened with colored lights flashing this way and that. There were couples grooving to the latest hits on the dance floor while other parties sat and ate at tables scattered about. And though there were similar places back in Japan, the five foreigners still weren't sure what they were supposed to do when they stepped inside.

Natalia grabbed Kento's arm to get his attention and pointed.

"This way, we'll get some seats over there by the--ooh." Her words were sent to a halt when she realized what she was feeling. Oh, this boy had some muscle on him. She couldn't help but test it a bit more.

Kento, of course, was grinning stupidly at this, but Sage was far from impressed.

"That booth over there?" he asked, getting the woman's attention.

"Uh..oh yeah! Right there," Natalia tried to get her thoughts on track. Boys were so distracting! "We'll have better light. Robyn will just show up when her shift is done."

Everyone headed to said table. Cye did not like the look too happy about Kento's smug expression.

"Get over it," he mumbled to him in Japanese.

"Hey, I can't help it if the chicks dig the bod!" Kento replied in the same language.

Cye made it a note not to sit next to him.

Almost instantly, a waitress came up and asked if they wanted to order. After their meal, only a few of them asked for some water. Natalia informed the waitress they were simply waiting for Robyn to get off her shift. Obviously, this girl knew the kind of person Robyn was. Natalia found it very amusing at her confused expression over the five young men waiting with her.

"Hey guys!" Robyn called as she came up to them a few minutes later.

"Yo Robby!" a guy her age called as he walked by. "Great game today!"

"Yeah Rob," his friend agreed. "Way to go!"

"Thanks!" Robyn replied. "Scoot over Rowen, I need to sit."

Kento gave her a lop-sided grin. "Is that what they call you around here?

"Oh yeah," Robyn confirmed as she sat. "Rob, Robby, Robert. The only one who calls me by my real name is Nat."

"And you're the only one who won't call me Talia," the blonde replied, looking a bit annoyed.

Robyn ignored that remark as she stretched and let out a tired sigh. "Oh man! After that game and this, my feet are killing me. Did you bring my shoes, Nat?"

The darker sinned woman paused in her glaring. She had forgotten something and Robyn could instantly tell.

"Oh, thanks a lot," the redhead frowned. "Honestly, what good are you to me?"

"Hey, I baby-sat you're little harem, here," Natalia shot back. "Is that not good enough for you?"

Any argument Robyn had was forgotten with that statement.

"Say what?"

"It's true!" Natalia insisted. "Though personally I think you're being totally selfish. How about giving one up?" She glanced slyly at Cye who was in the process of drinking his water. "I think guys with accents are so hot. It makes me just want to jump on them and make out."

Thus said, Cye promptly choked on his drink and proceeded to try to cough it out of his lungs. Robyn broke into a fit of laughter. It was at this time, Natalia noticed something happen. Each one of these young men almost seemed to stop existing in their normal lives to hear that sound. If only she knew. That was probably the most truly joyful sound any of them had ever heard from her. The blonde smiled to herself. She was right; these five were connected somehow.

"Sorry Nat, I don't think so," Robyn finally replied. "These guys are mine and I'm not sharing."

"Well!" Natalia replied, feigning indignance. "I guess I'll just go home then."

"You guys don't mind walking, do you?" Robyn asked the group. "It's not that far. It will be fun. Thought it would have been BETTER if I didn't have to go in heels, NATTIE."

"Whine, whine," her roommate shot back as she sauntered off. "See you at home."

Robyn frowned at the table top.

"I could carry you if you'd like," Kento offered.

Robyn snorted. "In this skirt? Oh, I don't think so. Let's just get going; I'm fine."

As everyone got up, the Ronins shot a meaningful look to each other. This was their chance. It was their only opportunity to finally talk to her and tell her what was going on. This would be their chance to persuade her to come with them. They needed to tell her carefully.

"Oh you guys, I'm so sorry you had to wait like that, I just couldn't get away from work," Robyn apologized. She was dancing around all of them with her shoes in her hands and a skip in her step. Day has almost turned into night and there was a beautiful orange ribbon on the edge of the horizon. Nothing could spoil this moment. It still felt like a dream.

"Hey, it's no problem. We realized you've got a real life with responsibilities," Ryo replied. "I guess it was a little rude of us to just drop by like that."

"Not at all!" Robyn assured them. "I'm just so glad you guys came. I've wanted to show you what I've been doing here. I love this place! Everything is great!"

"Like this place a lot, huh?" Kento grinned.

"Oh yeah," Robyn agreed, doing a little twirl as she walked. She could see the moon now, it was so beautiful. "I love this school and the people down here. Sometimes I swear this little town was built just for me. It fits me perfect." She turned around and starting walking backwards, facing Kento as they went. "I'm so happy here."

The other Ronins looked at each other. This was not going well. Despite what Ryo said earlier, none of them really gave much thought to what Robyn was doing over in this other country without them. Her happiness had not been considered a factor and now they were regretting it. How arrogant of them to assume that she had nothing better to do than to wait until she was called back to them when they had use for her. Where were they supposed to go from here?

"Here's our little park," Robyn pointed out as they rounded the corner. "It's fun to play night games in and I still love the swings."

Cye smiled. She always did since she was little.

Robyn started off towards it, taking a far lead. This gave the Ronins in the back of the group some time to quickly discuss the plan of action.

"We need to do this now," Cye insisted. "This is it. We should tell her now or just forget about it."

Rowen nodded. "Ryo can do it. She never gets mad at him."

"You guys! You always make me do everything!" Ryo protested. He was used to being the hero, not the bad guy.

"But it's true," Kento agreed. "Robyn never yells at you, Ryo. You're like her favorite or something."

"I am not! She just--I mean I..." Ryo tried to argue, but it was all in vain against the stubborn faces of his comrades. "Fine," he relented and started over to her. For it may have still remained to be seen who Robyn's real "favorite" was, it went without saying that Robyn did have a lot of respect for Ryo and the Ronins were all counting on that in this moment.

"Ah, so you got to be the spokesman, huh?" Robyn smiled as Ryo came up to her.

She was now sitting at the swings, taking note of how the others remained a bit back while Ryo approached. Robyn had been waiting for this, too. Now she was finally going to hear what was going on. Her boys were so funny that way. Everything was such a drama for them when it came to confronting her. She had long decided to just let them be and play along.

"Yeah, I was out voted," Ryo answered sheepishly as he took the swing beside hers.

Robyn smiled at him for a while, but that soon disappeared when she saw how serious his expression was. Almost to the point of being grim.

"Is everyone okay back there?" Robyn asked, starting to get worried. "Did something happen? You didn't come out here to tell me that someone--"

"No, no, everything's fine," Ryo insisted before Robyn could panic. "I promise. Everyone's okay back home."

But Robyn still looked worried.

"Then what is it?"

Ryo sighed heavily. This was so hard. And he wasn't doing a good job of it. Robyn was already starting to worry and she hadn't even heard the real reason.

"Robyn," he began. "I--we have a situation. It has to do with our armors. Something is happening."

Robyn gripped the chains on her swing tight. This she was not expecting.

"Do you guys have to go fight?"

Ryo furrowed his brow.

"I really don't know. None of us quite know what's going on, but we think it may involve all of us. We've come to get you. We want you to come with us."

"With you?" Robyn wondered. "As in now? And back to Japan?"

"Yes. You can pack and stay with us tonight and then tomorrow we'll catch a flight to--"

"Wait a minute here!" Robyn suddenly jumped from her swing. "I can't just pack up and leave like that! I have tests next week. How long will I be gone?"

Ryo felt his chest tighten. This conversation was turning in a bad way. He had screwed up. What was he supposed to say now?

"We really don't know. But it would be best if you came with us."

"It would be BEST?" Robyn exclaimed. "How can you come out here and tell me what's best! I have responsibilities, Ryo! I have a job! I have school! I have a LIFE! I can't just leave it all behind to play around with you guys whenever you feel it's best!"

Robyn took a few steps back. She could feel it coming; she was going to cry. Dammit! She was going to cry in front of them. She didn't want that to happen. That time was over; she didn't want to be like that any more. She didn't want them to feel bad. She didn't want their pity.

"Robyn," Ryo tried again. He stood up, pleading with his eyes. His chest hurt worse now. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. "I understand. It's hard, I know."

"How could you know?" Robyn screamed back. "How could ANY of you know? None of you know what it's like to float around, not having any place to call home. I've searched for it my entire life and I've finally found it. I belong here. I'm happy here. You can't take that away from me. How can you come all the way out here just to make me leave?"

The drama was at its peak now and everyone was paying attention. The other Ronins took it as their cue to come closer when Robyn started to yell. But even five heros didn't seem to be enough to save this night from being a disaster.

"Robyn, it's not like that," Cye tried. "We don't want you to loose all this, but we need your help."

"So, you just wanted something from me," Robyn clarified. "You would never come just to see me, it's because I have something you need."

There it was. The five young men were told outright the error of their thinking. They were so used to just doing as told, they automatically assumed others would think the same way. But it wasn't the same for this.

"I want you to go," Robyn told them evenly. "All of you. I want to you to get back in your car and I don't want to talk about it any more."

And that was that. Robyn left the five warriors there, in the park, alone with the lampposts. She ran off into the darkness to the home she cherished above all others she had been given. Time, as it is said, changes all things. Now the Ronins felt the full reality of it, and were lost. Nothing would be as it was ever again.


	5. Chapter 4: The Guardian of Halo

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Four: The Guardian of Halo

Robyn stumbled into her apartment, hardly able to see as her eyes filled up with tears. She was not sobbing at the moment, but her eyes were watering. Her chest hurt something awful and her feet felt heavy. Almost too heavy to move any further. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. The pressure building in her heart was almost too overwhelming and she could hardly move.

"Robyn, is that you?" Natalia asked as she poked her head out of the hall. The blonde young woman was quite surprised to see a downtrodden Robyn leaning there, alone. "Robyn! Honey, what happened?" she wondered, coming quickly to her friend's aid.

Robyn sniffed and rubbed her face. It hurt even too much to really cry.

"They didn't come to see me," she related softly. "They just wanted stuff from me. They're caught up in certain things and they wanted me to get involved, too."

"Those bastards!" Natalia instantly cursed.

Robyn looked up at that remark. "But...they're not bad people. I–I don't know what I'm thinking right now. I'm just going to bed, okay?"

Natalia watched her go, a bit confused.

"Okay," she relented. "We'll talk in the morning if you want to."

"Okay," Robyn replied as she stumbled off to her room. Everything was so confusing right now. Did she really say the right thing? It was so hard to think. She hoped everything would straighten out in her head as soon as she got some sleep.

* * *

Mia looked up when she heard the scuffling of several people down the hall and the opening of the door across the way of hers and Miniko's. She turned from her book to the younger woman who was watching tv. Miniko was instantly a bit tense about the situation. Who knew how Robyn, the girl she had constantly tortured in high school, would react to her now. 

Mia smiled at her.

"I'll go talk to them. I bet Robyn still has questions. Don't worry, everything will work out."

Miniko gave a weak smile to that as Mia left the room. When she was alone, a calm, male voice reached her ears above the American program she was watching.

"The girl Robyn...she isn't with them."

Miniko's face shot over to the empty corner as if someone were standing there.

"What!"

* * *

"What!" Mia was repeating in a similar tone in the next room. 

"She didn't come with us," Ryo repeated.

"But...but why?" Mia floundered. Of all the things she tried to plan on, Robyn's rejection of all five Ronins wasn't even close to being one of them.

"She didn't want to do it," Rowen answered for Ryo. He sounded more than a little cranky about the whole thing. "She couldn't leave it all behind."

"That–that's horrible!" Mia insisted. "How can she be so selfish? After all we've done to get here! I can't forgive her for this!"

"Look Mia," Kento took his turn to talk. "I think it's partly our fault, too. Robyn's feelings were hurt because we didn't come because we wanted to see her, we just wanted something from her."

"But, that's not true!" Mia argued. "You--"

"I know," Kento continued. "But we were so bent on the thought of her just coming without question, we forgot to consider her feelings. Now I think it's best we all got some sleep. Everyone is very tired and we can give it another shot tomorrow, okay?"

Everyone thought that was a fabulous idea and all within the party was soon participating in Kento's plan. All except Kento.

For some reason, even though he had been tired earlier. The bearer of Hardrock now lay in bed wide eyed and unable to sleep. Something was nagging at him; something important. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Did he leave the stove on at home? Did he forget something at Mia's place? No. None of those things seemed likely. So what was it?

'_Tell me,'_ Kento thought to his armor. _'What is it? What do you think I should be doing?'_

The answer came to his head as if it had been his own idea. But Kento knew better. He knew what influence his armor had on him. And by now, after all the many battles they had been in together, he knew when to listen.

Quiet as a shadow, Kento slipped out of the covers, careful not to wake the sleeping Cye he was sharing the bed with. There was a long, stretched out form snoozing on the floor. That was Ryo. Careful not to step on his friend, Kento was almost at the door when something grabbed his foot. He was so surprised, he almost fell over on the second bed where Rowen and Sage were slumbering. Luckily, he caught his balance just in time and vengefully looked back at who dare to stop him.

Ryo, laying on his stomach still on the floor, had Kento's ankle in his clutches. Kento glared at him while Ryo gave him a knowing grin. Several years ago when they had first used their armors, Kento had stopped Ryo from slipping away from the group alone in the same fashion. Now, it was Ryo's turn.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wildfire asked in a whisper only loud enough for Kento to hear.

"I have to go back," he replied with the same volume.

"Back!" Ryo cracked, almost being too loud.

Kento quickly shushed him.

"I have a bad feeling. It's not going to leave me alone until I go check on Robyn."

"I'll come, too," Ryo insisted. "Just let me find my pants."

* * *

So it was, in the middle of an Oregon night, two young Japanese men drove their rental car back out to the small town in search of ...who knew what. They weren't sure why they had started off, but things soon became alarmingly clear when they reached Robyn's apartment complex. 

"Ryo, I wasn't sure earlier, but I definitely have a bad feeling now," Kento said in such a way that the mere tone itself made Ryo uneasy.

Even more so when Hardrock pointed to the level Robyn's place was and there was a broken window. Both Ronins knew for a fact that the window in question had not been broken earlier that afternoon, having been in the apartment themselves. Despite the late hour, it did not sit well with the two that there were no lights on either.

"Let's go," Ryo announced. "Even if we get yelled at again, I just want to make sure."

Kento nodded and followed Ryo as they raced up the stairs to the third floor. Wildfire's words were hopeful, but Kento silently doubted they were going to find everything safe and sound. Another lecture from Robyn would be the least they would get. He knew it deep down in his gut. He was called here for a reason and he wasn't going to like what he saw in that room.

Upon reaching the door, Ryo hesitated. Should he knock? It was so late. He didn't want to wake anyone up if there really was nothing going on. For a moment, he stood there with his fist poised to knock, but Kento quickly made the decision for him.

Without even waiting for a second to consider what he was doing, Kento rammed his shoulder into the door, surprising Ryo completely. So much so, the raven haired young man could hardly move. He just gaped as Kento charged the door again, making quite a bit of noise in the process. The door was cracking at the hinges, and after one last demonstration of Hardkrocks's strength, the previously locked door flung open.

Kento was instantly in the doorway, trying to see what the darkness held inside. Ryo was behind him, cautiously peeking and ready to blame it all on Kento if angry women suddenly appeared from within and yelled at them for breaking down the door in the middle of the night. But no such things were revealed from the dim light of the hallway. Instead, they could barely make out the remains of a once neat apartment, now torn to shreds.

Kento sucked in a breath. Somehow he knew. Deep down, his armor knew this was going on. He didn't know how or when his armor could see such things, but it had been right.

Once Ryo had seen that they were indeed needed in this situation, he too stepped into the doorway and reached for the light switch, flicking it a few times. Nothing happened.

"It's not working," Ryo repeated what was obvious. "But there is still power in the building." There was broken glass on the floor. Whoever broke in, broke all the lights from inside the apartment.

"Shit! I can't see anything in there!" Kento cursed. "Robyn! Are you in here?"

Ryo was desperately wishing for a flashlight as well. But since they had none, he pulled out the best thing he had on him.

"Man, forget all the times I hassled you about carrying that thing," Kento grinned as Ryo flicked on his lighter. It wasn't much, but it was something at least.

The two stepped bravely in, more broken glass crunching under their shoes. All their senses were on alert. Anything could happen from here on in.

"Kento?" came a quick call from the darkness.

"Robyn!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Robyn!" Kento called back, a bit relieved. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

The reply was silence, which confused the two warriors. They looked at each other by the light of the single flame. What was going on? If Robyn heard them, why wasn't she answering?

"Be careful!"

Robyn's second reply was also very quick. And now the two Ronins were very much alarmed. It seemed that Robyn was in the dark somewhere, afraid to reply because her voice would give her position away. If she was afraid of being found, that meant there was still someone in the room with her.

No sooner had this information processed, than the two Ronins felt their sub armors call themselves up. Each jumped to either side as they felt an attack at their backs. Once forced into the dark room, they looked towards the lit doorway to find two hulking silhouettes looming there.

"It's those guys again, from Mia's house," Kento hissed. "How did they get over here?"

Ryo eyed the two figures, noticing that each one had a large sword in their possession and they currently had no weapons at all.

"I think that question is the least of our worries right now," he pointed out.

Without a word, the two figures were upon them and the Ronins were forced further into the dark apartment to avoid the attack. Ryo dodged and jumped each swing, trying to remember what Robyn's apartment was like in the dark. She had two couches, he recalled. Where were they? Ryo soon found out when he backed up into one of them. Another swing from the enemy sword and Ryo jumped on top of it, letting the blade bite into the back of the couch.

With his attacker momentarily stuck, Ryo glanced about the darkness, looking for Kento. He could hear him somewhere in the room. There were flashes here and there as moonlight reflected off the swinging sword. There was a sound of metal on metal. Kento had grabbed a halogen lamp in the darkness and was using it like a staff. It was the only way to defend himself. There was no way they could call up their armor in such a small room. The power from them would surely shatter the tiny place.

They were just going to have to make due without, which was fine with Ryo. He had maneuvered his opponent over towards the window where he could see a bit better. On a downward swing, Ryo managed to catch the blade between his palms; something he could do because of the sub armor protecting his hands. If he had tried that in the dark without armor, he might have had to say good-bye to his fingers.

The attacker seemed a bit surprised by the sudden block. Ryo took advantage of this and kicked him away, stealing the sword for himself. Another swift kick to his opponent's head and the dark clad figure was thrown back into the wall where he slumped on the floor and didn't move. Ryo cocked an eyebrow at the darkness. This was the same as before. These guys were hardly up to his skill level. Perhaps they were using the darkness in hopes of getting the upper hand.

Feeling a bit braver with his new weapon, Ryo was ready to reveal his position.

"Robyn! Where are you?"

No response. All he could hear was Kento's fight somewhere off in the corner. There was the sound of the lamp shattering and then a heavy thud.

"Man, that was low," Kento's voice announced in the pitch black. "These guys are total punks. That guy deserved everything he got." There was a pause. "Yo Robyn! The cost is clear now."

"I...I'm in the kitchen," came a hesitant voice.

The two Ronins couldn't see where she was as much as they could hear. They followed the sound of her voice, bumping into the counter and then making their way around it. Ryo was in front and his wide, blue eyes barely made out a form huddled in the corner beneath the sink. He carefully approached and knelt down next to her.

"Robyn?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Robyn suddenly came to life, slapping him away. "You bastard! This all happened because of you! Why didn't you guys say anything to me about this? Everything I had here is gone now, do you understand? I've lost it all! I can't come back to this place--not after what happened here! And Natalia, they have her!"

"They took your roommate?" Kento exclaimed. Now that was something he wasn't expecting at all.

"Yes, they took her!" Robyn practically screamed at them. "How could you let this happen? I HATE YOU!"

Ryo just sat there. Those last three words cut into him and made him go numb all over. He vaguely heard Kento, despite Robyn's outburst, tell her to pack up her things and to come with him. Robyn silently obeyed. As her presence left him alone in the dark, Ryo could feel his internal world spiral. What had they allowed to happen? It was what fate had called them for--to save the innocent. Why did destiny want them on such a calling when they could not do it?

Everything began to pass by like an old soundless movie. Ryo hardly recalled anything but vague images as the three of them got in the car and drove silently back to the hotel.

* * *

Mia peeked out of her room when there was a knock at the door. What was going on? She was half surprised and half not to see Kento standing there with a sullen Robyn at his side. It was the atmosphere Mia did not expect. In the hall, things felt very heavy and dark. She had a feeling inside that told her something was wrong. 

"Here, we brought her," was all Kento said.

Mia blinked at him. Behind them, she saw Ryo enter their room across the hall. He didn't look too good at all. What had happened? She was about to ask when Kento cut her off as he turned around for the room himself.

"We'll talk in the morning," he promised, and then he was gone.

Now Mia was left with nothing else to do but attend to the newest member of the group. Robyn, however, didn't give her much chance to talk either as she just walked inside. A bit flustered now by the way everyone was acting, Mia finally closed the door and put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Robyn turned her head in annoyance and Mia could see a trail of dried blood down the side of her face.

"Look, I just want to shower, okay?" Robyn demanded.

Mia sighed heavily. It was the middle of the night and she just didn't have the strength to fight everyone's attitudes right now. But tomorrow, everyone would get a good grilling, she would see to that.

"Okay," Mia relented. "You can take this bed when you're done."

She motioned to the bed she had previously been sleeping in. It was then Robyn finally noticed there was a dark haired figure sleeping in the second bed. Who was that supposed to be? It didn't matter much to Robyn, she just wanted to get away from everyone and quickly locked herself in the bathroom.

Mia breathed out once again as she slipped over to Miniko's bed. She didn't want to wake the younger woman and simply thought it best to give Robyn her own bed. This would probably be easier on her to wake up to Mia's face than Robyn's. Mia silently hoped everything would turn out okay as she switched off the lights.

* * *

Once alone in the bathroom, Robyn finally gave herself a chance to think. As she turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water, she thought about how good the day had started. Who would have thought it would end up turning into such a nightmare? 

'But how could it be that way?' Robyn thought to herself. _'I got to see them again after so long. There were days when I never thought I would. They came back to me. But why did all this have to happen? Why?'_

She fought back the sobs as the hot water ran over her face. What was she doing there? And what about Natalia? The cheerful, blonde girl had turned into her best friend while they had known each other. What happened to her? She didn't deserve any of this. Robyn's fists clenched in sudden anger. Why did they have to come here and bring all this danger with them? What were they thinking?

With this philosophy still in mind, Robyn was even more miffed when she finished her shower. She moodily stepped out and wrapped her towel around her. The towel was hers, but she grabbed another from the hotel to wrap her hair in.

How could she stay here with them? This was ridiculous! Robyn had half a mind to just take off from here and never hear from them again. That is, until she saw herself in the mirror. She remembered when she had bought that towel she was wearing. She had purposefully picked out that light blue color because it reminded her of someone she knew who loved the sea.

Robyn pulled out her toothbrush, a green reminder to brush at least twice a day. The dark blue band on the watch she always wore was never wrong with the time and her sturdy back pack which never let her down was an unsightly shade of orange. Robyn's sweater she wore to keep her warm at night was a brilliant red and she hugged it to her. A sudden burst of realization hit her hard in the chest and she made a sound that seemed somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"I'm...so stupid..."

* * *

Cye was awake now. He had woken up sometime while Ryo and Kento were gone and had waited up until they came back. Now, while Sage and Rowen still slumbered, the other three Ronins were not planning on joining them any time soon. 

Kento was reluctant to tell Cye what happened. Ryo was still shaken up from it and it seemed rude to recall it all in front of him. But Cye was insistent so Kento relayed the story the best he could while being mindful of Ryo's feelings. After hearing the story, Cye glanced over at Wildfire who was sitting on the chair by the tv, staring off into space. This made Torrent wonder exactly what Robyn had said to him since Kento had not explained her outburst word for word. Ryo hadn't even spoken once since he got back. Everyone knew he was sensitive this way, but this was almost too much.

There was a small knock on the door. Cye called out that he would answer it, but Ryo, being in the state he was, instantly got up. He was on automatic now. Robyn's words will still swirling in his head and he was left beside himself with the harshness of them. He had rolled them around so much that he did indeed believe that it was all his fault. The only thing that could have jarred him out of such a deep funk was what was standing right outside the door.

Ryo froze when he saw her. Those haunting green eyes; he feared them. He backed away as Robyn suddenly rushed him. The bearer of Wildfire may have been prepared for giant floating heads taking over the world, but he could have never been prepared for this.

"Ryo!" Robyn cried as she trapped him around the mid section in a fierce embrace.

Ryo felt his body grow numb again. He stumbled back into the wall and slowly slid down it until they were both sitting on the floor.

"Ryo, I'm so sorry," Robyn sobbed into his shirt. She was not about to let go of him, no matter where he stumbled to. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm such a horrible person. I'm so stupid! Please forgive me!"

For a minute, Robyn was afraid that he wasn't going to speak to her. Not that she didn't deserve it if Ryo never wanted to speak to her again. But a hand on her head made hope suddenly shoot into her heart.

"Robyn," Ryo whispered has he slowly stroked her hair. "It--It's okay..."

"Not it's not!" she insisted as she hugged him tighter. "This is all my fault! This happened because I didn't listen and because I'm so selfish! You have all done so much for me and when you need my help, I run away. And I say such terrible things! You don't deserve it! I'm so sorry! I--"

She was cut off when Ryo put his hand on the side of her face and then pulled it away. Blood was smeared on his palm. Robyn took her turn to feel the cut that had opened during her outburst. She had got it during that horrible incident. When those people broke into her apartment through the window. They smashed all the lights and attacked them. Robyn had been faster. She had run, thinking Natalia was right behind her. But then she heard to scream and the last thing she saw was her friend being dragged out the broken window and she was left alone to huddle in the darkness.

Robyn stared at the blood on her hand and her body trembled.

"Robyn?" Ryo asked.

"It's because I'm such a coward!" Robyn cried, looking at the floor. How could she bear to look at them? "I told you I wouldn't go because I was scared. I'm not as strong as you guys are. I can't help it."

She looked up, surprised, when something warm and wet was pressed against her face. Cye had gone to get a wet cloth and then gave it to Ryo who was currently cleaning her wound.

"Yeah, you're a total brat," Kento told her, sitting next to them on the floor. "But I suppose we'll put up with you a little longer."

Robyn sighed, feeling a bit relieved. Kento knew she wasn't expecting to be forgiven right away. She knew she didn't deserve it. All she wanted was to know that they would still talk to her.

_I'm still scared,_ she thought to herself. _But..._

"I'll do whatever you need me to," Robyn said out loud. "Anything you need. Just tell me and I'll do it." _I'll give up my life if you only ask it. It is yours after all._

Ryo surprised her by pulling her up into his own embrace. "We'll do this together," he told her.

"Yeah, all of us," Kento nodded.

Cye, who was now sitting on the edge of Sage and Rowen's bed, agreed. He then glanced behind him, wondering if any of that woke the last two ronins up. They still seemed to be sleeping. Rowen, of course, could sleep through an earthquake. Sage, however, cracked open an eye when no one was looking. He then smiled to himself before going back to sleep. His armor of wisdom had told him everything would eventually come together. And it was right, as usual.

* * *

Sage awoke, not to the usual sunlight, but to someone grabbing his hand. Before he even opened his eyes, he furrowed his brows in annoyance. If Rowen was doing weird things in his sleep he'd let him have it, hurt shoulder or not. Opening his eyes, he was surprised that he was now sharing his bed with a different person than whom he had fallen asleep with. Sage should have realized it wasn't Rowen earlier. The form was too light and the hand that was touching his was small and soft. Now the question was, what was Robyn doing in his bed in the first place? 

It didn't look like she had just plopped on the bed recently. She was sleeping soundly under the covers with him. She looked so peaceful there with a serene expression on her face and her hair softly billowing all around her. Sage glanced around him, wondering if this was a joke and if anyone was watching. No one was stirring. With that confirmed, Sage glanced back to the hand touching his. His hand had been laying palm up and Robyn's was sitting loosely over his.

This was a position that Sage would have, in his usual right mind, gotten out of instantly. But whatever reason, be it the fact he had just woken up or because he had been under such stress lately, Sage let curiosity get the best of him. He slowly maneuvered his hand around until it cupped hers, comparing the size difference and the texture of the two. For some reason, early in the morning, this was very interesting. How could she be so much smaller than him? And so soft and smooth?

Sage immediately looked guilty when Robyn stirred in her sleep. Her hand reflexively clutched his and Sage worried that she was awake. But all Robyn did was make a small noise and snuggle up closer to the larger heat source in her bed. Sage's expression was a bit different now with Robyn's head pressed against his shoulder. His curiosity was gone and he was through playing around.

Luckily, he still had some space to retreat and removed himself from her and sat up. He rubbed his tired face as he gazed around the room. Ryo, who had been sleeping on the floor when everyone had retired, was now dozing in the other bed with Kento. Cye was nowhere to be found and neither was Rowen. Sage was trying to decide where to go from there when Robyn opened her eyes.

Sage watched her dumbly as she sat up and stretched. Robyn lazily scratched at her arm before looking around the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw him next to her and she instantly leaned back away from him. Apparently Robyn had not been aware they were sharing beds, either.

Sage didn't know what to say to her. This was, indeed, an awkward situation. At least, to him. Robyn didn't seem bothered at all. After she had looked around the room, she looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad we're all together again," she said.

Sage looked at her for a second, then offered half a smile. He breathed heavily out of his nose as he turned and got out of bed. Robyn followed his example. However, while Sage continued to stand in the middle of the room, wondering what to do with himself, Robyn was already heading for the door. She walked out of the room and knocked on the door across from it, fully expecting Mia or some other face just as friendly and familiar. What she got was a beautiful, dark eyed face with ebony hair.

"Robyn," the other person breathed.

Robyn froze, her hand still poised in knocking position. She backed up a step.

"Min...Miniko..."

Robyn backed up a bit more–right into Sage. She looked up at the taller blonde, just to see who it was, before scooting around behind him. Once the Warrior of Light was between them, Miniko started to look a bit intimidated as well. She still had hardly even looked at Sage, let alone talked to him, through this whole thing. She wondered what his opinion of her was now. After all, he knew almost as well as Robyn how cruel and horrible she had been in the past. What was she supposed to say to him?

"Where's Cye and Rowen?" Sage took the initiative to speak first.

Miniko found herself playing with her hair nervously under Halo's sharp gaze. "Um...Cye and Mia went to go get breakfast for everyone. Rowen's in here."

Robyn, for her part, was now very confused. Why was Miniko here? And why was Sage talking to her about the others? While Sage seemed fine with offering her protection, he didn't feel inclined to give her an explanation and walked into the other room as it was offered. Robyn was quick to follow. Once inside, she would have Sage and Rowen with her.

The Bearer of Strata was sitting on one of the beds. He was without his shirt, but there were bandages around his upper torso and over his hurt shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep," Rowen explained. His best friend was giving him a look that accused him of not sleeping like he normally did. "We were just going to–"

"Rowen." The entire atmosphere was cut through when Robyn stepped forth, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

Rowen gave her a guilty grin. "It's...nothing."

"Did those guys attack you, too last night?"

"Um, no," Rowen scratched sheepishly at the back of his neck. "This was before we left."

Robyn stared down at him for a while. Then she raised her hand and promptly slapped him on the arm. Minio gasped. Sage stayed stone faced.

"What's the matter with you?" Robyn cried.

Rowen cried, too. That was his hurt side.

"You mean you were walking around all yesterday with this and you didn't say anything?"

"What?" Rowen demanded. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Geeze, you really piss me off, you know that? How can you be this stupid?"

Miniko clenched her fist at the sudden fight. This wasn't right. None of this was Rowen's fault. He shouldn't be yelled at like this.

"Wait a minute–"

She was cut off as Sage quickly grabbed her arm and hauled her out of the room. As he shut the door after them, Miniko was done being timid around him.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. "Didn't you see how she was treating–"

"Don't worry about it," Sage cut her off again. "You don't understand. It's just their way."

Miniko blinked at him as he leaned against the wall, obviously ready for a long wait. Funny, after the last thing he said to her, all she could think about was what he was wearing. She had liked him so much in high school; that went without saying. Even now, he was still as handsome as ever. Miniko had seen him all the time in his school uniform and, on occasion, in his street clothes. But she had never seen Sage Date standing around in just his pajamas.

Sure, they covered him full body, but just the suggestion of it was somewhat scandalous. These were more personal than every day clothes. Something like that was usually only seen by those close to them. Like family members, or a lover.

Miniko quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head when she felt her cheeks growing warm. This was ridiculous! She wasn't a kid any more! She needed to act like it. So then she turned her thoughts to wondering exactly how long she was going to have to stand out in the hall.

* * *

"What are you, my mom?" Rowen insisted from back inside. 

Robyn huffed as she plopped herself on the bed next to him. "I just wish you'd take care of yourself more. You're like a little kid. Someone's always got to hold your hand."

And with that, she started, undoing his bandages.

"You know, Miniko should probably do that," Rowen suggested. "She has some medical training. You don't."

"I don't care."

"Well, of course YOU don't care. But I would like to–" He stopped when he felt Robyn lean her forehead against his back.

Suddenly the room went quiet and a different atmosphere took over.

"Is this...how it's always going to be?" Robyn asked softly. "With you guys having to fight all the time–always getting hurt?"

"Robyn," Rowen sighed. The sudden emotion in her voice made the dull ache from his shoulder move to into his chest.

"I don't like it," Robyn continued. "I can't help you any. I don't know what to do. What should I do, Rowen?" She suddenly felt weaker than she had ever felt before. Rowen's back was broad and felt strong. Even though he was wounded, he still felt like he could take on the world compared to her.

Rowen glanced back at the top of her head.

"It will be fine," he soothed. "You'll do okay. Just stay with us and we'll stay strong together."

Robyn got on her knees so she was kneeing behind him. She draped one arm loosely around his neck while she felt his forehead with the other. She was a bit worried as it felt even warmer than the day before.

"And what about you? Will you be okay?"

Rowen closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. In truth, he was feeling worse by the hour, but he couldn't say anything. There was nothing that could be done about it, not if even Sage couldn't heal it. So what was the point? He lightly touched the arm around his collar bone. He wanted her to hold him tighter. He wanted to just lay down and rest in her presence without the rest of the world to bother them. He wanted–

"...Yeah, we got fruit, and milk, and doughnuts," Mia was saying as she opened the door. "Enough for everyone."

"Alright, breakfast!" came Kento's call clear from the other room.

Despite the fact he had been so far away, he was one of the first people into Mia's room, ready to relieve her of said doughnuts.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he wondered, seeing Robyn and Rowen in their odd positions.

Rowen felt his cheeks grown warm after he realized what he was thinking.

Robyn cooly removed her hand from his forehead. "Playing doctor," she replied without any guilt.

"Oh really," Kento replied, not believing it a bit.

Cye came in after him, placing the two bags of groceries he was carrying on the table. Everyone else was filing into the room, sitting where they felt like. Kento made himself at home on the floor out of everyone's way. Miniko walked over to Rowen who was insisting on someone patching him up who knew what they were doing.

"Robyn," Cye called. His voice was laced in disbelief. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Finally, Robyn did look guilty. "Maybe."

"You took it with you when you moved out," he accused. "No wonder I couldn't find it! Don't you have anything of your own to wear?"

Robyn sighed heavily. "Oh fine, here," she said as she started to take it off.

A few were about to voice against it until they saw she was still wearing a spaghetti strap shirt underneath. She casually threw it at Cye before walking over to get some breakfast. Kento was eyeballing her as she passed.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to her shorts.

No one had seen them before. They were so tiny and short, even the shirt she had been wearing previously was longer. This was the most revealing thing any of them had seen Robyn wear and, it seemed, everyone was questioning her choice in clothing.

"These?" Robyn asked, motioning to her neon yellow shorts as she grabbed a doughnut. "They're my Batman boxers." She pointed to the small Batman symbol on her right cheek. "I have Superman one's, too. They can make me fly."

"So, are we ready to talk about what's going on now?" Mia asked as it seemed everyone had grabbed something to eat.

"We will as soon as Robyn stops waving her ass in my face," Kento complained. "Hey get me another maple doughnut while you're up there."

"Oh whatever, you like it," Robyn retorted as she grabbed him one.

"Yeah, I do," Kento admitted. "But that's not the point."

Robyn gave a startled cry as Kento suddenly pulled her down on the floor with him. This got him his doughnut faster. Robyn laughed as she lay there, draped sloppily over his lap.

"You two grow up," Cye huffed, not impressed with the display.

"Hey Cye," Robyn called back, patting her own lap with her free hand. "There's room for you, too. Mmm, mmm, you know you want to."

Cye snorted again and looked away, but he couldn't stop the crooked smile from creeping over his face. Yeah, it was funny, but he wasn't about to admit it. Miniko was trying not to smile as well. It seemed rude somehow to laugh. These weren't her friends. She had no right to act like she was one of them.

Mia, however, was not impressed. She cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Now," she began. "We'll start from the beginning for Robyn's sake. Apparently, contrary to our original beliefs that Talpa was the original owner of the nine armors..."

Robyn looked over at Kento. "Should I be taking notes? This sounds like it going to get heavy."

Kento rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

Mia huffed and Ryo threw a shirt at the two of them.

"Pay attention," he urged.

Robyn sighed. Well, if Ryo was asking her to, she'd give it a try. But first...

"Look Mia," she told the older woman. "You know I love you and all, but could you possibly put it into laymen's terms for me? I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Mia breathed out again. She got an encouraging smile from Miniko and thus, started her story differently.

"Okay, here it goes. A long time ago, there was a spell put on the armors. This spell bound four priestesses to the armors. Now, for some reason, that binding spell has been activated and the four priestesses are being called up. The problem is, someone is trying to get to those priestesses before us. Which is why we came here."

Mia looked at Miniko, who nodded. That was pretty much the story.

Robyn blinked at them. "Okay, I may need a little bit more information than that."

"Oh for crying out loud," Kento announced.

"Well," Robyn argued. "That didn't answer everything! You still didn't tell me why Miniko's here."

Kento grinned. "She's one of them. She's the Guardian of Strata."

Rowen frowned. Kento just had to rub that in.

Robyn glanced at him. Poor guy. No wonder he wasn't looking too good.

"So now, I guess the next question is, why did you come see me? What can I do to help?"

Everyone looked at her and Robyn's eyes went wide in realization. "You guys don't mean that I'm one of these..priestess guardian things, too!"

Everyone nodded.

"Aw crap," Robyn groaned. "Okay, which one am I?"

"Uh, we don't really know yet," Ryo offered.

Robyn blinked again. "You mean I'M supposed to know? Do I get to pick or something?"

"We're still not sure about everything ourselves," Cye took his turn to explain. "We were really more concerned with just getting to you and making sure you were safe first."

Robyn smiled her thanks. Then she remembered something. Someone didn't get saved in time.

"What about Nat? She was taken last night."

That raised a few heads. Not everyone knew about that.

"If they were after me, then why did they take her? Is it possible that she was one, too? Where was she taken? What will they do to her? Can we get her back?"

Kento sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We're all kind of lost on that one, too, I'm afraid. But we'll do whatever we can."

The others nodded.

"Is that it?" Mia wondered.

Robyn raised her hand. "Oh wait, I do have one more question. Who is that guy standing over there in the corner?"

Everyone blinked. Miniko almost fell off the bed in surprise.

"You mean you can SEE him?" she demanded.

"Who?" Kento wondered, moving Robyn off him as he stood.

"He's right there," Robyn insisted, pointing to the empty corner. "You guys can't see him? Miniko, you see him, right?"

The dark haired woman looked guilty. "Well, yes. But I didn't think anyone else could."

"What does he look like?" Cye asked, starting to get worried.

"Hm...he's kind of tall. Sharp face, long redish hair. A bit darker than mine. He looks a bit older and he's wearing these old blue and white robes."

Mia covered her mouth as she gasped. It couldn't be him.

"Anubis," Sage breathed as he, too, stood up. He himself had felt a presence in the room, but not even he could see it.

"Get out!" Kento cried, completely incredulous at the idea. "No way. Anubis is right there?" He strolled over to the corner in question. He looked at it and then waved an arm around in the space, hoping to catch something solid. "He's right here?"

Miniko gasped as she saw Kento's arm go right through Anubis' head several times.

Robyn was stone faced. "You better stop that Kento, he's starting to look pissed."

Kento did stop; and looked at the space again with his hands on his hips. "Well, I'll be darned."

Robyn took a step back when the figure now named Anubis walked through Kento's form and approached her.

"You can see me?" he asked seriously.

"Uh, yes I can," Robyn replied to the air.

Some of the Ronins were becoming alarmed. What had Anubis come back from the dead for and what did he have to say to Robyn?

"I put a spell on Miniko so she could hear and see me," Anubis explained. "But for you to see me without any such help; that must mean you're the–"

He was cut short when the fire alarm suddenly went off.

"Ah, hell," Kento cursed. "If it isn't one thing, it's another."

"Do you think it's just a drill?" Cye wondered.

"If only we were so lucky," Rowen added dryly as he put a shirt on. He felt a little dizzy when he stood up, but he didn't say anything.

Pretty much, everyone but Mia, Cye, and Miniko were still in their pajamas. But, it seemed a lot of other people who were staying in the building were dressed the same as well, so it was no problem.

"Put this back on," Cye ordered, throwing Robyn the shirt she was wearing earlier.

"Aw, Cye..." Robyn complained, but obeyed. He was still like her mom sometimes.

Everyone filed out of the building and gathered outside as was routine. All the Ronins and company were quiet as the alarm sounded through the morning air.

"Well, there's definitely no real fire," Ryo then commented.

"There isn't, how do you know?" Kento asked.

His roommate gave him a look that said he was stupid for asking. Kento laughed. "Right, right. Sorry Ryo."

"Then what do you think happened?" Miniko asked. Something didn't feel right to her. This seemed too much of a coincidence for just some kid pulling a prank.

Startled cries from the crowd got everyone's attention. On the roof of the hotel were several dark clad figures. Some were already jumping off to meet the people below. Everyone was in panic.

"AH! Ninjas!" Robyn cried.

Everyone looked over at her.

"Just because they dress in black, it doesn't make then ninjas," Cye informed her.

"Hey, they're flying off the roof tops and they look ready to stab, okay? That's ninja enough for me."

"We'll argue this later," Ryo ordered. "Ronins, we have to stop these guys before anyone gets hurt."

The others agreed and they all called upon their armor orbs. In a ray of colored light, four warriors were now adorned in sub armor. The fifth one, however...

"Ah, crap!" Rowen cried. He was still in his street clothes.

"Geeze Rowen, again?" Kento complained.

"This happened once before?" Sage asked, alarmed.

"Yeah," Rowen admitted. "When I got hit with that arrow, I couldn't call it up either."

"Great," Sage growled. "What next?"

Apparently, what was next was an attack on an innocent population. The Ronins had little time to worry as they scrambled to fight off their new enemies.

"Rowen, stay back with the girls," Ryo called as he took out one of the attackers.

Rowen immediately took offense as being grouped with 'the girls' even though Ryo probably had not meant it that way.

"Hey, I can still fight without my armor Ryo!"

"Yeah, but they can't," Ryo whispered lowly.

Robyn didn't catch all the words, but she understood the meaning. Suddenly she felt very worthless. Her friends had come all this way to get her, and now she was useless to them. Even more so, she was holding them back; for now they had to protect her as well as save everyone else. One glance at Mia, who had been in many situations before, told she felt the same. For a split second, Robyn felt closer to this older, wiser woman than he ever had.

"I can fight, too," Miniko insisted. "I'm not helpless!"

It appeared Ryo was ticking off everyone with that comment.

"Look, just go," Wildfire pleaded. "Get the people out safely, we'll talk about this later."

Rowen obviously didn't like the idea, but did it anyway. He grabbed Robyn's hand and told them to follow him. Miniko brought up the rear, watching their backs.

Ryo returned to the fight. All the remaining Ronins were actively participating in it now. Most of the crowd had scattered, leaving plenty of room to fight. Though Ryo guessed it would only be a matter of time before the police or the fire department showed up.

What were these guys doing here, anyway? They were the same guys he had found twice before now. This time, there had been the most. Though still not nearly enough as the armies of Dynasty soldiers they had fought in the past in the Nether World. These guys also weren't as tough as those armored soldiers either. They lost completely with each attack. So why keep this up? And attack in the weirdest places?

"Wow, these guys are easy," Cye exclaimed as he took out two more men. "Am I getting better at this or what?"

"No Cye," Kento replied. "These guys are just wimps. It's not you, I promise."

"Well, burst my bubble then," Cye pouted.

"Don't underestimate them," Sage called to the two. "Getting too cocky could get you killed and we still don't know what exactly they're up to."

"Right," Kento sighed as he punched out another guy without even looking.

"Hey," Cye then said as he pointed to the roof. "What do you suppose they're doing up there?"

Kento looked. A few more men were still above them on top of the hotel. They could also see some yellow lights that were bright enough to surpass that of the regular daylight. The three Ronins looked up in curiosity, and then, surprise when the yellow lights suddenly grew into one big one and shot down at them.

The three cried out as one. Kento was regretting not listening to Sage and the verbal rebuttal he was going to get after this–if he lived. They were indeed going to pay dearly for thinking they could beat their enemies without their main armor. If this was an energy attack, their sub armors alone may not be enough to save them.

To their surprise, however, the yellow light suddenly exploded and showered the trio in yellow dust.

"What the hell?" Kento demanded. He didn't feel a thing. They were just making his sub armor dusty. What kind of crap was this?

"Okay, I'm confused now," Cye admitted.

Before anyone else could ask, one of their attackers dropped down in front of them. He had twin swords of a make none of the warriors had ever seen. The man brought the blades together and they sparked with power upon contact.

"Now you're talking!" Kento said excitedly. "Sage, this guy looks like he's ready for you!"

"Gladly," the blonde nodded. But first, he needed his own lightning sword. "ARMOR OF HALO, DAO CHI!"

Cye and Kento blinked at their friend when nothing happened.

"Yo, what's the deal, Sage?" Kento demanded.

Sage's violet eyes were wide. "I–I can't call my armor!"

* * *

Not far away, Rowen suddenly paused and the three girls stopped and looked at him curiously. 

"Something's wrong," he stated. "I need to go back."

"Rowen, you can't," Mia worried. "You're hurt. And Ryo said–"

"We need to go," Robyn interrupted, surprising everyone. "I know Ryo was trying to keep us safe, but I agree with Rowen. This isn't right." She smiled at her blue haired friend. "One thing I've learned is that, no matter what, the Ronins are strongest when the five of them are together. And we will be stronger, too, if we are with them. We shouldn't split up."

Rowen grinned back at her.

At that moment, Miniko felt something profound. Since the very beginning of her journey, one question plagued her mind more than any other. Why Robyn? Why was she one of the guardian priestesses? She had no fighting abilities and seemed at times to even lack a warrior's courage. Why had fate chosen her? How could she be of any use at all? But at that statement, Miniko caught a small glimpse of why Robyn had been involved with these warriors of legend.

"Then let's go," she agreed.

That statement seemed to startle Rowen even more than Robyn's had. But Miniko just smiled at him. They were partners now, after all. Fate had shoved them together for some odd reason and she was now ready and willing to fight with him side by side.

Mia finally agreed and the group ran back together. Unfortunately, they didn't get far before they, too were surrounded by hoards of masked men. Rowen wanted to swear, but thought better of it. Now, because he wanted to go back, they were surrounded on all sides and none of the other Ronins were anywhere in sight. Rowen's shoulder was already throbbing from running. He wasn't too happy thinking about fighting all these guys with his wound.

"I'll watch your back," Miniko told him.

Rowen didn't even have time to smile his thanks before the group descended upon them. The first attack instantly aimed for Robyn, but Rowen would have none of that. He caught the man in mid leap and tossed him aside. Robyn, for her part, just gaped at the attack stupidly. She only moved when Mia suddenly cried out and pulled Robyn close to her. Though that was hardly much difference. As Robyn stood blankly in Mia's fearful embrace, she watched the other two fight for everyone's lives. She felt numb all over for there was nothing she could do about it.

Mia, having been in this situation more times than she cared to admit, was a bit more aware of what was going on. Miniko seemed to be holding her own pretty well so far. Rowen, however, was not looking too good. Perspiration was already running down his face, even though he had just barely started. Rowen was hurting, Mia could tell. He wouldn't last much longer unless she did something. And there was only on thing Mia could think of doing. It had worked in the past, so why not now?

Mia took in a deep, long breath.

"RYOOOOOOO!"

Robyn jumped at the sudden outburst. She had never heard Mia's voice that shrill or that loud before. It was like a voice reserved specifically just for that call. It minded her of a dog whistle of sorts. Despite what was going on around them, Robyn was suddenly very curious to see if this call would work.

* * *

Ryo, in his part of the fight, was not doing the best himself. He wasn't sure where Cye, Kento, and Sage were, but he wasn't too worried. Those three had each other at the moment. He didn't have anyone covering his back. This wasn't a smart way to fight. Ryo was impatiently looking for an opening which would grant him a chance to get away and join up with his friends. His attackers must has sensed this, for they were giving him very little space to move. 

'_If only I had my armor,'_ Ryo thought. _'I could get these guys to back off easily if I had some weapons.'_

He was thinking of powering up right when he heard the distinct sound of Mia calling his name. Ryo knew right away that sound meant trouble. This caused his attention to waver just for an instant. But that was enough. Ryo turned his head right as a bag of dust was flung in his face. Wildfire balked at the unexpected attack and stumbled backwards. He viscously scrubbed at his face to get his vision back. As he stumbled, he cracked open and eye and saw an opening. Like a shot, he was gone, trying to work the vicious stuff out of his eyes as he ran in the direction he had heard Mia's voice.

Ryo found then not too far off and quickly ran through the crowd, throwing a few baddies aside, to end up next to Rowen. He heard Mia's cry of relief as he rubbed at his face some more.

"What happened to you?" Rowen asked, wiping his own brow. His forehead was burning He was almost at the end of his strength.

"Ugh, those guys threw some dust in my face or something. Those jerks!"

"Can you see enough to get your armor on? We kind of need it, buddy."

"Right," Ryo nodded. If he were blind, he would still know how to call it up. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

The power was called upon, but somewhere in the arcane works of an ancient magic, a spring flew loose, rendering the whole contraption worthless.

"Ryo?" Mia asked when nothing happened.

The bearer of Wildfire started at the arms of his sub armor, looking very befuddled.

"Uh..."

Rowen made a noise of frustration. "Great, we are so screwed."

* * *

Back with the trio, Sage was doing his best to dodge the sparking twin blades as they were sliced at him time and again. He had tried deflecting them with is sub armor, but the charge he got from it told him he wouldn't enjoy doing it again. Cye and Kento were having similar problems as other warriors appeared with their own weapons. 

This wasn't looking good. They had never fought a battle like this. They had always counted on their armors when their opponents out powered them. Even though a Ronin in full battle armor obviously out classed these lower weapons, it still would have been nice to have them instead of scrambling for one's life as Sage was doing now.

A startled cry in Cye's direction cause Sage to turn his head towards it. It seemed the Ronins were having problems with that all through this fight. Sage also regretted such an act as the flat side of one of the broad electrical swords was swung at his chest like a bat. The voltage from such an impact was enough to send Sage flying a good ten feet or more. There he lay, wondering what hit him. It was no normal electricity, he could feel it deep down in his element. It seemed as if it was made just to counteract his very existence.

As Sage watched the man approach, he started to panic. His body felt numb from the shock and he was having a hard time getting his muscles to do what he wanted. The dark figure loomed over him and Sage was powerless to defend himself. He heard his name being called out, but it would be of no use. How embarrassing was this to be defeated by such an underling with such dirty tricks.

"Warrior of Halo!"

Sage looked up as a shining blade suddenly screamed through the air and planted itself by his side. His muscles jerked as he grabbed the dainty hilt and pulled it out just in time to deflect the enemy blade from removing his head. As the swords clashed, the enemy weapon crackled harmlessly against Sage's new sword. This seemed to confuse both fighters. The electricity should have been conducted easily through Sage's metal sword. Why wasn't it shocking him?

But the Warrior of Light was not one to question tides turned in his favor. Sage spun the blade, knocking one of the enemy swords out of the man's hand and then kicking him away. Another attack came up behind him, but before Sage could turn to face his enemy, they too were kicked away as someone else joined in the fight.

There was now a woman standing next to him. Yes, this was definitely a woman. Full lips, dark eyes, long, flowing hair, and a very shapely figure. She was tall, almost as tall as he was and Sage found himself taking a step back as she advanced on him.

"Thank you, Sir Halo," she said as she easily claimed the sword from his hand.

The blade of the sword was thin and the handle was light. It made sense now. The sword had been fashioned for a woman.

"Quickly," she continued. "We don't have much time." She reached for his face and Sage instantly retreated. NO ONE touched him like that without his permission.

The woman glared and let out a heavy breath.

"Look," she told him. "You're under a locking spell. The two of us can break it, but I need skin contact. My Lord, please grant me this."

Though a bit befuddled at being called 'Lord' and 'Sir', Sage finally relented and obediently stayed put as this stranger reached for him. As she pressed two fingers to his forehead, Sage felt two different things. One was his kanji as it flared up where he was touched. The second was a split sense of, not fear, but perhaps apprehension. Their souls brushed for a brief breath of time and in that, Sage felt wary of what this woman was.

"Now," the woman smiled. "Call upon Halo."

Sage nodded, now more confident.

"ARMOR OF HALO! DAO CHI!"

* * *

Miniko was pretty proud of herself. Her first real fight with the Ronins–well, two of them–and she was completely holding her own. No one was going to risk their life trying to protect her, she personally saw to that. Even so, she was glad Ryo had shown up. He was easier to accept than if Sage or Kento had appeared to help. That would have been more awkward and Miniko was not in the mood to accept their help or protection. 

Ryo wasn't quite in as high spirits. He was doing okay, but was a bit perturbed that his armor had failed him. What was going on? What had happened to Wildfire? He could still sense his armor was with him, but it was almost like it couldn't hear his call to arms. Why?

"Ryo..."

As he heard his name, Ryo turned just in time to see Rowen fall to his knees, looking very worn out and very pale. Crap! He had forgotten all about Rowen's injury! He shouldn't have been fighting! And now he was a sitting duck.

"Rowen, hold on!" Ryo cried as he ran to his friend.

Their enemies, however, had other plans and Ryo was cut off as many more men jumped in front of him, instantly separating the two Ronins.

Miniko also turned in time to see all this happening. Now, the bearer of her armor was down. She was the priestess of the Armor of Strata; but her other title was 'Guardian'. Did that mean she was supposed to protect Rowen, too? If so, she had better do it quick as more men with swords were coming at them.

"Rowen!" Robyn yelled as she tore from Mia's grip.

Miniko didn't get a chance to save anyone. When one of the men raised his sword to Rowen, Robyn threw herself over him, shielding the warrior with her own body. All Rowen's protests of the act were ignored as Robyn closed her eyes and waited for a very painful blow.

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

Suddenly, a wave of energy barreled through them all. Robyn held onto Rowen tighter as she felt the energy pulsate around her. When it was gone, so were all the men that had attacked them. In the distance came Sage in full armor with Cye and Kento behind them in sub armor; plus one more.

"Sage," Ryo breathed in relief. "Good timing."

The blonde smiled crookedly at his friend and rested his sword over his shoulder.

Robyn looked up to see all was clear and then over to the panting Rowen.

"You okay?"

All Strata could do was put a quaking hand on her shoulder. Even his grip felt very weak. Then, Rowen fell completely into unconsciousness. Robyn gasped as she caught his falling form.

"Rowen!"

Everyone's attention turned to Strata.

"What happened?" Cye asked as they all gathered around.

"He just passed out," Robyn said. "He's got a fever. His whole body is burning up."

"We need to get him out of here," came an unfamiliar voice full of authority.

Everyone looked in the direction of the new comer.

"Who is this?" Ryo wanted to know.

"My name is Myune," the beautiful woman bowed her head.

Kento cocked an eyebrow at her. "And you are...?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised, she blinked at all of them and then laughed. "I'm sorry, I thought it was obvious." Her dark eyes turned towards Sage and he suddenly felt uncomfortable at what she was going to say.

"I am the Guardian of Halo."

* * *

Author's notes: If anyone's curious, Robyn got her information on Ninjas from realultimatepower dot net.It tells all about how ninjas fly and sometimes they stab. And Myune is prounounced My-Yoo-Nay, if anyone's having trouble with that name. 


	6. Chapter 5: A New, Old World

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Five: A New, Old World

Ryo turned his head as he heard sirens in the distance. That sound meant the police, the fire department, or the American FBI for all he knew. No doubt the media would be showing up as well. A small war breaking out in such a little town would definitely spark some interest. Somehow, the bearer of Wildfire didn't think appearing on the nine o'clock news was such a good idea.

"We need to leave," he reiterated what the new woman called Myune had just said.

"What about Rowen?" Robyn worried. She was now cradling the unconscious Strata against her. The said Ronin wasn't looking good at all. His face was pale and covered in sweat with a pained expression painted over it. "What if he needs a hospital?"

"No hospital existing in this realm could cure what he has," Myune announced, causing everyone to give her their attention again.

"Do you know what's going on with him?" Sage asked. He still had some hesitant feelings about this woman who just claimed his title. However, right now his concern for his best friend came before any suspicions he might be having.

"I do. But first, we must move out of sight. We cannot be found by anyone until we are finished. Come, into the bushes."

_'Finished with what?'_ Kento wondered. Nevertheless, he obediently looped one of Rowen's arms around his shoulder and began to carry him off to where the new Priestess of Halo was leading. Cye took the other arm, wondering the same thing his friend was. Robyn was close behind with her worries more on Rowen than where they were going and why.

Miniko was near the back, wondering a lot of things. Most of all, if she should be worried about Rowen, too. She didn't really know him personally other than what they had exchanged in words these past two or three days. He was now her partner of sorts. Did that mean she was automatically part responsible for his welfare? Were they supposed to look after each other? Were there consequences if one of them got hurt or even died?

Myune led them all into, not quite a forested area, but one with enough shrubs and bushes than the group could all hide in and not be spotted for a while.

"Your name is Japanese, isn't it?" Ryo asked Myune as they all crouched together. "How did you get here?"

"I have been aware of who I was for several years now," Myune replied, not really answering the question. "I know somewhat of why the Guardian Spell has been activated and I know where you all must go from here. I was sent to find you all and bring you there. We will also be able to get help for Lord Strata as well."

"Well, let's do it then," Kento agreed, never one to beat around the bush. "Are we going to need more plane tickets?"

Myune gave him an empty smile. "No plane could ever get you there."

In this, the Ronins finally understood where they were going.

"You're going to take us to another world, aren't you?" Cye accused.

"Yes, Lord Torrent. A world you have never been to, but one that you will find you are undeniably connected to. I will take you five warriors and you, my two fellow priestesses with me." Myune's gaze then turned to Mia. "I'm afraid you cannot become involved."

Mia's eyes went wide at the thought of being left behind; of coming all this way just to be left alone in an entirely different country. Robyn was freaking out, too. Mia was the only female around she felt comfortable with. There was no way she was going to be left alone with this super model warrior and her high school enemy. She quickly latched onto Mia's arm before anyone could protest.

"Mia IS coming," she stated with finality.

Funny, Miniko was thinking the same thing Robyn was. All the Ronins looked relieved that she would be staying with them, too. Upon seeing this, Myune agreed to taking one extra passenger along.

"I see. As you wish, my Lords. Now, we don't have much time before we're found," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a deep purple stone. It was shaped like half a sphere, about the size of a baseball and hung on a gold chain.

"This talisman was made for only one purpose," Myune explained. "To reunite with its other half which resides in Falnan, the reflective world of this. Concentrate on its power and on those you wish to take with you and it will bring us all there safely."

_'If I don't think of Min, will she get left behind?'_ Robyn wondered. But out loud she protested "Wait! What about my cat? I just left him at a neighbors. What I can't leave him there!"

"The cat will be fine," Cye told her. He couldn't believe she was worried about that thing at a time like this.

"Hurry!" a man's voice sounded in the distance. "Check everywhere! Look through those bushes."

"We must do it now," Myune urged. "Reach out to the stone. You don't have to touch it, just concentrate and try to feel its power and its desire to go home."

Most felt stupid about reaching out to a rock, but did it anyway; simply out of fear of being caught by the cops while hiding in the bushes very suspiciously.

The stone was starting to glow when Mia remembered something very important to her.

"Anubis!" she cried. "What about him? We just found out "

"If you wish it, he will be there," Myune nodded.

A bright searing light tore through the shadows of the underbrush, catching the attention of many authorities who were roaming the area. But, upon inspection of the source, nothing was found aside from several pairs of footprints in the dirt and no trail telling where they had gone.

* * *

For the ever growing group, the solid earth beneath them gave way to a distinct feeling of motion. They were moving as if being sucked through a tube of space and time. It almost felt like the motion rides at Disney Land when you got to ride in a space ship or go back in time with the Back to the Future cast. The chair beneath you moves and so does the screen which gives you the feeling that you're really flying around. But when it was all over, everyone was still in the same spot and position as when they had started. Now, only the environment they were in had changed. It was enough to make them wonder exactly how far they had traveled or if they had even traveled at all.

The group was now in a spacious room with high walls made of large, dark stones. There were a few tapestries here and there and the place was lit with torches systematically adoring the walls. It looked like the inside of a real medieval castle. In truth, it was.

"We are here," Myune announced as everyone looked around, completely baffled with their surroundings. "This is Kutou Castle, home to the Queen of Falnan."

"Wow, that was fast," Kento marveled as he looked around. "No pillars of light, hoards of armies or anything. We're just...here. I'm impressed!"

"Lady Halo," a new voice greeted.

Myune turned to where an aged man in colored robes was standing in a large, decorated doorway. He carried a staff with him, brightly ornamented and looking quite reminiscent of those used by wizards in fantasy movies. He used it to walk as he slowly made his way into the room.

"You have come back Lady, I trust your search was successful."

"It was, Honored One," Myune bowed. "I have brought them all back: the five Armor Bearers and the two priestesses."

"Wonderful!" the old man replied. "Just as we predicted, once the Guardian Seal was broken, they all began to search each other out." On closer inspection, his face slightly reminded the Ronins of Badamon. Though this man looked far friendlier and much older. White hair grew long from his chin as he stroked it.

"Yes," Myune agreed. "But sadly, Lord Strata was injured and infested with a locking spell and must be taken care of immediately."

"Yes, of course!" The old man stamped his staff on the stone floor and within the span of a few minutes, three men dressed in lesser robes entered the room, bowing to the old man.

"One of our Lords has been wounded, take him to the infirmary immediately. We must see to him right away."

"Yes, Honored One," the men bowed and moved to retrieve an unconscious Rowen from Cye and Kento.

The two warriors, however, were a bit reluctant to leave their friend with strangers.

"We can carry him, if you like," Cye insisted. "May we go with you?"

The old man smiled a kind smile at them as Rowen was carefully carried away. "Do not worry, my Lords. He will be safe with us. You may come visit him after he has had a chance to be treated. In the meantime, let us get you acquainted with the task at hand. First of all, you must get cleaned up from your battles and we will get you new clothes before you are presented before the Royal Court."

At the mention of not being presentable as they were, just about everyone in the group started to feel self-conscious. Sage was still in his full Halo armor which probably made him look gigantic compared to everyone else. The other Ronins looked tousled and were in dirty sub armor. None but Cye had time to shower that morning and would be back in their pajamas if they called their armors away. Robyn tugged at the hem of Cye's shirt, wishing for some pants instead of her tiny Batman shorts.

Also, at this time, several servant girls entered the room as the robed men left. Most of the girls were dressed the same in pale greys and greens in simple patterns. One woman appeared to be a bit more older and decorated. It was she who addressed the older man while the others stood humbly in the doorway.

"Honored One," she knelt while addressing him. "We have come to assist our Lords and Ladies. Please leave it to us. We will make them ready to meet Her Highness in time."

The old man nodded. "Then I will leave things up to you and attend to Lord Strata."

The woman bowed, as did the rest of the servant girls as the old man left. Once gone, the woman turned to the group and bowed again.

"My Lords and Ladies, please follow me."

She turned to go and Myune was right behind her, obviously knowing where she was going and what was expected from this point on. The rest followed blindly, very unsure of themselves. All they knew was that they would be okay if they stuck together. They would do whatever was expected of them here and then get back to Rowen as soon as possible.

The group followed their new hostess through several large corridors, each one just as fascinating as the next. Robyn was awe struck at the sight. She still couldn't believe this was happening; that she was actually here in this place when she was hiding behind some bushes in Oregon just a few minutes previous. Everything was going so fast for her, it was hard to even decide what she was supposed to feel about all this right now.

A firm hand on her wrist caught Robyn's attention. She looked over at Cye who was pulling her along to keep her up with the rest of the group. At first she though he was just trying to get her to stop lollygagging around, but a further inspection on his face said something quite different. He hadn't said anything to her and that on its own spoke much. Now she knew what it was. Though his face was stone, deep down in his eyes, Cye looked scared. Of course, considering the circumstances, it was natural to be so. In fact, Robyn felt she wasn't quite in her right mind for not being likewise. So she squeezed his hand back and smiled. She never knew what was in her future, but she had learned that as long as she and Cye and their friends were together, it would turn out okay.

"Here is where we must split up," the older servant woman announced when they came to a junction in the hallway. She motioned to a girl standing on her left.

"My Lords, this is Caska. She will lead you to the men's baths."

The girl bowed low. "Please follow me, My Lords."

"My Ladies, you will follow me," the older woman then said as she started off in the opposite direction.

Cye and Robyn looked at each other simultaneously. Cye did not look ready to part, but Robyn let go of his hand.

"We'll be fine," she smiled. "See you guys on the other side. Be good, okay?"

"Hey, we'll try, but no promises," Kento called as he headed the other way.

"Don't worry about us," Ryo chimed in. "See you soon." He waved them off as they were led around the corner. Robyn was the last to go, glancing back at them one more time before she was gone.

Now, just the remaining four Ronins walked together, being led by the servant girl introduced to them as Caska.

"What do you suppose they want us to do now?" Kento whispered to Cye as they went.

"They mentioned something about baths. They probably want us to clean up and look respectable. And from the smell of you, Kento, you need it."

"Har har, Cye."

Kento was about to introduce his friend's face to his armpit when they were taken through a door to a large, spacious room. The sight of it made everyone momentarily forget what they were thinking. The room was possibly as big as Mia's whole house. The ceilings towered high above them with intricate paintings of warriors and magic gazing down at them. The walls were decorated lavishly in deep silks of blues and purples trimmed with gold. The air was warm and damp with several large steaming pools. There were a few young boys with short robes and bare feet running around and taking care of the place. At first glance, it looked like a piece of heaven.

_'Now all it needs is a few hot babes lounging around,'_ Kento thought to himself. Too bad Rowen wasn't there. He would have appreciated that comment the most.

"Marcus, come here," Caska called. A young boy with sandy blond hair and a greyish yellow robe ran up to her.

"Here is where I leave you, My Lords," Caska then told them as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If you need anything, call on the young caretakers. They will help you get ready to appear before the courts." She bowed and then left them in their little paradise.

The Ronins momentarily weren't sure what to do until the little boy called upon as Marcus bowed to them.

"My Lords, you have no idea how long we have waited for you." There was a certain awe and admiration in Marcus' voice as he spoke. "We are grateful for your presence, please follow me."

They were let to an area separated by a thin curtain. Two other boys were waiting for them and stared at the four Ronins with fascination.

"You may undress here and over there are robes and towels for you."

The Ronins, now used to just doing what they were told, started to undress until they realized there were all still in sub armor (Sage had called off his main armor shortly after they had first arrived.)

"Hm...I guess we forgot all about it," Ryo grinned.

They called off their sub armors and were instantly received with some snickers from the servant boys. Once again, Cye was the only one dressed and not too well dressed at that. The others were now in their pajamas and feeling quite a bit foolish for bringing them to such a place.

Upon seeing their embarrassment, Marcus realized he had done something terribly wrong. He instantly sobered and dropped to the ground, kneeling with his face to the floor.

"Forgive us, my Lords," he pleaded. "We had never seen such thi I mean, we didn't mean it!"

Now the four were baffled. The child did nothing wrong. Why did he look so scared?

"Hey, don't sweat it, kid," Kento assured him. "A man's got a right to be comfortable when he sleeps right? Don't worry about it."

Grinning, the boy stood up and bowed before fleeing the area with the other two. After they left, Sage wandered over to where five sets of robes and towels were hanging, all in their respective colors. At first, Sage was a bit surprised to see the color coordination, but then he wondered why he was surprised. Next, he looked at the dark blue set and worried a moment about his friend. How he wished like mad Rowen was all right and could join them.

"Well," he then announced. "I guess we're supposed to put on these."

They set about taking off their current clothes from their previous world. Cye and Sage each gathered up their clothes and folded them neatly. Kento left his tank top and shorts in a pile on the floor. Ryo, after wondering what he should do with his, ultimately let his drop to the floor as well. Sage frowned at the two. With them being roommates in college, they were just bad influences on each other.

The four later emerged from behind the curtain with the towels tied around their waists and then their robes wrapped over them hoping that was how it was expected to be. Marcus was outside waiting for them and looked once again to be ecstatic to help. As it turned out, there were five large pools, one reserved for each of them. Oddly enough, each one was decorated with the sign of their respective armors. A lightning bolt for Sage, a helmet for Kento, and four diamonds in a pattern for Ryo. Cye was the last to be led to the pool with a yin-yang carved on the entrance.

Once left alone, Cye disrobed and slowly stepped into the pool's soothing warm water. He let out a heavy breath as he sat down on the smooth marble bottom of the pool, leaning against the side. The water went almost up to his collar bone and the whole atmosphere was very relaxing. Or was it?

Cye looked around, suddenly feeling like he were the only man in this world. The other pools were far apart and could not be seen through the clouds of steam that billowed everywhere. It was quiet all around. Quiet and lonely.

"COWABUNGA!"

Cye took back his last thoughts as there was a giant splash and he was drenched in a wave of warm water.

"Kento!" Cye cried as he rubbed the water out of his eyes. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"You miss me?" Hardrock chidded. "Being in that big tub all alone is SOOOO boring!"

"Can I join, too?" Ryo asked. He stood on the edge above them in just his towel.

Kento grinned at him. "If you want to. But I just peed in Cye's pool."

"You did not!" Cye screeched, though he still looked like he was going to jump out.

"Settle down, guys," Sage told them as he got in without Cye's invitation. He sat himself down next to Torrent. "We're guests here, remember? We need to behave."

"Yeah, yeah," Kento sulked.

"You might as well come in, too, Ryo since everyone else is here," Cye breathed out.

Soon, the four Ronins were lounging happily together in each other's company. It wasn't so bad. It reminded them a lot of the public bath houses found in Japan. Still, each couldn't deny that there was something that was preventing them from fully enjoying their surroundings.

"Too bad Rowen couldn't be here," Kento voiced it out loud. "It's just not the same without him."

"Yeah," Cye agreed. "I hope he's doing okay."

His best friend raised an eyebrow at that. "YOU'RE worried about Rowen?" Kento questioned.

"Hey, we may fight a lot, but he's still my friend, too," Cye defended.

"Hey guys, you think the girls are alright?" Ryo asked, seeming oblivious to the previous conversation.

"I bet they're just fine," Sage replied. "They're probably doing the same thing we are."

Ryo swallowed. "You mean taking a bath together...naked?"

Wildfire blushed at the thought and Cye gawked at the sight. Sage, too managed to look surprised at Ryo's reaction. Kento just laughed.

"That's right, our little Ryo has finally discovered girls!"

"Really now," Sage chuckled as Ryo continued to turn crimson.

"Oh yeah," Kento confirmed. "These days, we can't go anywhere without lover boy here flirting with some girl in our dorm or from one of his classes. It's getting bad."

"It's about time," Cye added with amusement clearly written on his face. "With those few girls who were looking after you in high school that you never noticed, I was beginning to wonder about you, Ryo."

Wildfire's eyes widened. "There were girls after me in high school? Why didn't anyone TELL me?"

The other three groaned. Ryo had been so clueless about everything back then. Even when they did try to tell him, he never really got it. But now that he had been off on his own, living the normal life of a growing young man, Ryo was beginning to open his eyes to the regular world.

"So, you got a girlfriend then?" Cye asked.

Ryo laughed sheepishly. "Not yet. I'm still not sure what I'm looking for exactly."

"Just anything that's female will do for right now," Kento quipped.

Ryo's reply was a large splash in Kento's direction. This quickly turned into a water fight involving all four of them. However, the small battle didn't get a chance to go very far when it was interrupted by a startled cry. They all stopped and looked up at the young servant boy, Marcus who was staring down at them, horrified.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" Kento wondered.

"My Lords, what are you doing?" Marcus demanded, his voice cracking. "Those pools were made specifically for each of you only. You you can't all..."

The little boy started to look panicked. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell such great warriors what do to. But this wasn't the way! Would he be punished for this? What would happen to him?

"It's alright, young man," a voice said as a figure moved towards them through the steam. It was the old man who had taken Rowen earlier. "They come from far away and are not aware of how we do things here. It will be fine for this time."

Once settled, Marcus bowed before the old man and then scampered off to do more chores.

"Hey, how's it hanging, old man?" Kento waved happily.

"'Hanging'?" the old man repeated, confused.

"Kento," Cye shushed him. "Don't be rude!"

"How's Rowen?" Sage changed the subject.

"Ah, Lord Strata. He will be fine. A nasty poison has worked into his system and was left for a long time untreated. Luckily it takes about a week at least before it becomes deadly. Still, I'm afraid he will need a few day's bed rest, but he will fully recover."

"That's good," Sage said, relief clear in his voice.

"May we ask," Cye then spoke. "Who you are?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, forgive me, My Lords. There wasn't much time to introduce myself earlier. My name is Shinsetsu. I am the high mage of Her Majesty's court. Most people must refer to me as 'Honored One'. As bearers of the Sacred Mantles, you are one of the few people in the entire kingdom who have the right to call me by name."

"Sacred Mantles?" Kento wondered. "You mean our armors, right?"

"Of course our armors!" Cye spat. "Really Kento, are you not learning anything at that college?"

Shinsetsu chuckled again. "Forgive me for asking, my Lords, but could I possibly get each of your respective titles so that I may address you properly?

"We were in our sub armors earlier," Ryo offered, trying to be helpful. "They all have our respective colors so you can tell from them."

Shinsetsu gave him a tight smile. "I'm afraid that is of no help for a person with my condition."

Ryo looked confused for a moment, then his eyes went wide when he realized his mistake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were blind!"

"It's alright," Shinsetsu assured him. "Now, if you four wouldn't mind indulging an old man..."

"Of course. My name is Sage and I bear the armor of Halo."

"I'm Cye. I have the armor of Torrent."

"Kento of Hardrock right over here!"

"I am Ryo of Wildfire."

"Yeah, our fearless, clueless leader!"

"Shut up, Kento!"

"You all seem to be very close," Shinsetsu said. "It wasn't so with the original bearers of your armor. They had never met each other until they were first called to bear the mantles."

"Well, that's a little like us," Kento explained. "Cye and I kind of grew up together. So did Rowen he's the one with Strata and Sage. But other than that, we never met each other until right before our first battle with Talpa's Dynasty Soldier. And that was, what, four or five years ago? We were about fifteen then and we're nineteen now."

"I just turned twenty," Cye added.

The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You were that young when you received your armors AND you fought against Talpa?"

"And totally kicked his butt!" Kento added.

"Really?" The old man sounded very interested now. "You KILLED Talpa?"

"He is gone," Sage confirmed. "Ryo saw to that with help of the Inferno armor."

"Inferno?" Now Shinsetsu was looking very surprised. He had not expected such a history from these new armor bearers.

"You know about Talpa?" Sage then asked.

"Yes, of course. He was, after all, originally from this world."

That got all of the Ronin's attention.

"Really? Can you tell us more about him and what's going on?" Ryo asked.

"I would also like to know about the paintings on the ceiling," Sage added.

The other three Ronins blinked and then looked above them. They had never really taken the time to see what they were about. Indeed, Sage's curiosity was understandable. Several figures in the murals distinctly resembled that of their armors. It was an odd feeling to go from a world where the armors were considered an old legend, by the few who had even heard of it, to this world where it seemed everyone knew more about the armors than they did.

"Eventually," Shinsetsu nodded. "There is much you warriors must learn about this world, what happened here, and about your powers and your duties. I will do my best to teach you all you need to know. But some things require patience and readiness, my young Lords. Everything will be revealed in their own due time."

_'And meanwhile,'_ he then thought to himself. _'I, too have some questions that need to be answered as well. These young men are not what I expected them to be.'

* * *

_

The women's bath, though not nearly as extravagant as what the Ronins were experiencing, was still very nice. There were white silk drapes everywhere and the air smelled of sweet lavender. The woman who had led them there was named Kalia.

"I am the head handmaiden here," she explained upon their arrival. "I will soon assign personal handmaidens to each of you, but until then, please feel free to call upon me personally if you need anything."

From there, the four women were given white robes and towels and led to a large hot tub where all four of them could sit and still have plenty of room.

Robyn hugged her towel to her self-consciously as they all got in the water. With all the servant girls around helping her undress and pin up her hair, it made her feel uneasy. She wasn't used to people helping her with such things. She could easily do this all herself. It was almost embarrassing how these girls were treating her like she was so much better than them when Robyn knew it couldn't possibly be true. One of the servants had gasped when they saw the pale scars Robyn had on her back. Old memories of a rough childhood. It was then that Robyn just grabbed her towel and fled to the bath.

But even there, she still didn't feel very comfortable. As the other three got in with her, Robyn let herself slump deeper in the water. She knew it was a silly thing to feel self-conscious about especially when all of them were women, but she was. Robyn couldn't hold any kind of light to the three beautiful women that were sitting around her. Sure, she looked a lot better than she had a year ago. But she was still far behind her present company.

Miniko, of course, was still as gorgeous as she was in high school. Even more so now that she was without her flashy teen make up and clothes. She had a more mature beauty about her now. The other priestess, Myune who claimed to be Sage's partner with Halo was off the charts. She looked as though she had stepped out of every man's fantasy. Her thick hair was a greenish pastel shade that went perfectly with her toned, olive skin. Her hair was so long and thick, it didn't all fit in the thick bun on top of her head, several ringlets still spilled down to decorate around her neck.

_'Probably a natural curl, too,'_ Robyn thought bitterly. It seemed natural that Myune would be Sage's partner. Both were supreme specimens of their respective genders.

Even Mia looked like she belonged there more than Robyn did. Mia was older than them, but not by much. She still had a young, beautiful face, healthy hair, and a great figure. Indeed. Even though Mia was the one who would have been left behind, Robyn was very much feeling like the odd one out.

"How long have you known," Miniko broke the silence. "That you were a priestess, Myune?"

The beautiful woman gave a sad, empty smile. "Several years. I actually realized my powers and who I was far before I should have. Because I was so young then and not ready for them, I had to be taken from our world and brought here. I would not have been able to cope if I were left alone." She paused. "I'm sorry, I never got your names."

Miniko nodded. "Yes, too much going on. My name is Miniko. I found out who I was this summer. It hasn't been easy, but I'm been training hard for it. This is our friend Mia. She knows a lot about the armors and their legends in our world. She's been helping the Ronins and us through all this."

Myune nodded, accepting Mia's presence. She then turned her attention to Robyn.

"I'm Robyn."

"And how long have you had to train for the role of priestess?"

Robyn suddenly felt very small. She answered in a weak voice. "Um...I just found out this morning."

Myune raised her eye brows at this. She certainly had doubts when she saw this small timid creature presented to her as one of her fellow priestesses. But this explained a lot. If she had just found out today, then the girl was probably still going through shock at the idea and wasn't at her best. Still, she was the farthest behind of all of them. She would have to work the hardest to keep up.

A silence fell over them again. Within this silence, Robyn had a startling revelation. Before they had been transported here, Myune had addressed her and Miniko both as her 'fellow priestesses' without being previously introduced. If she knew they were priestesses already, then did she also know of which armors they were sealed to? Robyn was dreadfully curious. Rowen and Sage had now received their Guardians which meant she could now be paired with either Ryo, Cye, or Kento. Her brain had been on overdrive, testing the possibilities of each one. It was quite hard to guess too much into the future since she still didn't know what she was supposed to do once she did find out who she was partnered with.

Robyn was very tempted to ask Myune about it, but also very intimidated by her. She was Robyn's superior in every way. She was more beautiful, posed, graceful, better learned in the way of what her duty was and proved to be a good fighter. All in all, she was of infinitely more use to Sage than Robyn would be to whomever was her pair.

This worried Robyn. She couldn't do anything that would be of any help. She definitely couldn't fight and she had no extra powers. She would only be capable of holding her friends back. What were they going to expect of her? How was she going to pull this off?

"Myune," Mia spoke. "What is going to happen from here?"

"You'll be dressed in the finest robes of this kingdom and then presented before the Queen and her court. When that time comes, there are a few rules of protocol that must be followed. This kingdom has a very strict set of titles that you must remember. The way you address others shows your status in the kingdom. This shall be practiced at all times especially when addressing those higher than you."

Robyn furrowed her brows at Myune's instructions. This sounded hard.

"First off," Myune announced. "When addressing the queen, always respond with 'Your Majesty' and do not speak unless first invited to. You met the queen's high mage earlier. He is advisor to the queen and is one of the most powerful and enlightened men in the kingdom. He has a few different titles, but we usually refer to him as 'Honored One' because of his power and his age and wisdom.

"As for the five warriors, they must be addressed as 'Lord' and then the name of their armors such as Lord Halo or Lord Torrent."

Robyn bit her lip. She didn't like the sound of that. "But what if--"

"This will be used EVERY time," Myune cut her off sharply. "Though the title of Priestess is very high, the bearers of the mantles, or armors, is a position above our own. We must also bow whenever entering their company or of the queen or her advisor or anyone who is higher than us.

"Mia, as simply a guest, you will be expected to acknowledge all of us. We as Priestesses actually have a staggering number of different titles that we can be called, but merely addressing any of us as 'My Lady' is fine."

Mia nodded humbly. She was lucky to even be there, she would not put up a fight and submit to what they wanted her to do. Robyn felt bad about it all. In her opinion, Mia had no business whatsoever bowing to someone like her. If the world was any kind of fair at all, it would have been the other way around. She certainly wasn't going to make Mia do any of that bowing and title stuff around her if she could help it.

Apparently, the others were having similar thoughts and it showed on their faces. Myune nodded in understanding.

"I know how you must feel. I had a hard time with it as well when I first came here. But we must realize that we are guests in this world. This is how they did things here and we must respect that."

Robyn's shoulders sunk. Putting it that way made her feel like some ungrateful brat for thinking those things earlier. Still, it didn't feel right somehow. She knew she was going to have a hard time doing it. But if this was what her friends needed her to do, she would give it a shot.

* * *

After a second water fight this one being started by Kento throwing Sage in the pool that was meant for Strata the Ronins were lead to another area. This place had five curtained areas where each could dress privately which was what they were doing now in the new clothes they were given.

"If Kento keeps acting like he's doing, we're going to get thrown out of here and they're going to give the armors to someone else," Sage grouched from his own private space.

"Come one Sage, I did it for Rowen," Kento argued from his corner. "You know he would have done it himself if he were here. This is just so he knows we didn't forget him."

They all stepped out and looked at each other. The new clothes they were given, while each was slightly different than the other, all shared qualities of both old eastern and western styles. The dominant color of each of the Ronins outfits matched with the color of their respective armors.

"If everyone else isn't dressed like this, I'm going to be so embarrassed," Cye quipped.

Kento laughed. "Hey, it will either be this or our pajamas."

"Shinsetsu," Ryo greeted as the old man walked in.

"Are you ready, My Lords?"

"Yeah, but do you think we would have time to see Rowen before we have to go?"

The old man smiled. "I think that's possible. Come."

He led them out of the bath area and down another large corridor. Kento was very impressed with the old man saying he was blind and everything. He moved around as if he could see as well as everyone else. It wasn't too far away when Shinsetsu led them into the small hospital held within the castle.

The place appeared to be quite clean for looking like something built in the middle ages. There were a few beds in what was the smallest of the large rooms the Ronins had seen yet. In one of the beds lay Rowen and he wasn't alone. There was a young girl at his bedside. She had bright blue eyes and freckles. She couldn't have been much older than twelve or thirteen. Her hair was pulled up in a loop on either side of her head and decorated with yellow ribbons which matched her dress.

"Grandpa," the girl sang. "I've been watching his fever. It's starting to go down already."

Upon hearing the girl's voice, Shinsetsu looked stern. "What are you still doing here? You should be off getting ready. There isn't much time left."

"But I wanted to help," the little girl insisted.

"And you have been a great help. Now, I'm sure Lord Strata will be fine for a few hours without you. He needs his rest."

The little girl nodded as she jumped up. "May I come back when it's over?"

Shinsetsu nodded graciously. "Of course."

Happy with that, the girl ran out of the room to another part of the castle. The old man chuckled.

"She didn't even acknowledge the rest of you, did she? She's so impulsive that way; like a baby chick when it first breaks from its shell and imprints the first thing it sees. I think she has already decided who her favorite is going to be."

"I'm sure Rowen will be thrilled," Cye said with a crooked grin.

Sage was already at his friend's side, checking for himself to make sure Rowen really was okay. His fever did indeed seem to be breaking and Rowen was sleeping peacefully. These were good signs so Sage was finally satisfied.

"What exactly happened to Rowen?" Ryo asked. "Myune, er, the Priestess of Halo said he was under some kind of 'locking spell' earlier. What does that mean?"

Though interested to hear about it, Sage frowned at the mention of his new partner. He had been impartial to the idea of sharing the armor title with a woman in the beginning. Now that he actually had his, he wasn't too sure he liked the idea. He had hardly even had a chance to speak with Myune. He had no idea who she was at all or what they were expected to accomplish together. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, every time he thought of her he felt uneasy.

"First of all, My Lords," the Shinsetsu began. "You must realize that your armors are not unknown in this world. Everyone from the highest member of the court to the lowest beggar knows about them and knows what they can do. However, while everyone knows about the armors, no one has been able to duplicate them. We have had many enemies try, but no one has been able to summon enough magic to create something as powerful as what you young men possess. The Sacred Mantles were created by the Gods and only they have the power to make more.

"Despite this, it hasn't stopped those who would want the armors defeated from trying to find weaknesses. During the first generation of the armor bearers, a few spells were developed to use against them. Since no amount of mortal magic is strong enough to defeat the armors once they have been called, a few different "locking spells" were created which, if cast on a warrior who has not yet called upon his armor, would seal the armor away for a time and prevent its wearer from using it."

"That's what happened to us earlier," Sage recalled.

"Oh yeah, that dust stuff," Ryo scrunched his nose as he remembered it. "As soon as I got hit with that it was like Wildfire couldn't hear me calling it."

"That was a weaker spell," the old man continued. "Soon after this method was developed, the Guardians were given to each Lord. With the two together, they have enough power to break the spell if only one of them is hit. If both have been struck with the locking spell, they cannot break it alone. It usually takes a day at least of some heavy magic to take it off."

Sage nodded. It was just like when Myune first appeared. Her presence was what had allowed him to call upon Halo when he had been hit with the locking spell.

"As for Lord Strata, he has suffered from a far stronger spell. This one could have only been placed on him without any protection from his armor whatsoever."

"Yeah, that's Rowen," Kento spoke up. "They got him before he even knew what was coming."

Cye smacked him in the back of the head to silence his loud friend.

"By enchanting an arrow and then embedding it in his body, they were able to cut him off from his armor completely without any defense at all. And, left unchecked he would have eventually died for the spell also prevents the wound from healing and releases a toxin into the system. It will take myself and my highest mages several dispelling sessions before Lord Strata is totally broken from it. Still there are far more deadly spells out there. Some can kill a man in a day. Lord Strata was very lucky."

The Ronins were silent for a moment. This was indeed a lot to think about. If they were expected to fight in this new world, this was definitely a different challenge for them. They had never had to worry about being cut off from their armors before.

"Shinsetsu," Cye then asked. "Who exactly are our enemies and why have they been attacking us?"

The old man was about to reply when an armored guard came to the doorway.

"Honored One, the court is almost in session. The presence of yourself and the Lords are required before we can begin."

"Very well," Shinsetsu replied, standing up. He could almost feel the Ronins' frustration at being interrupted. "I am sorry My Lords, but we must do this first. I will be happy to answer more questions later. But right now is the time we present you to her Highness the Queen."


	7. Chapter 6: All Hail the Queen

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews and the support. I'm sorry this is so far behind from my other web page. I'm goint to try to get my account more up to date to make it easier for those who want to leave feedback right when the newer chapters come out. Also, I'd like to invite you to a new Ronin Message board that has sprung up. We're trying to get what is left of our dying fandom together to see who's still out there. Please at least check out the link on my profile page. Thanks much to everyone! .

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Six: All Hail the Queen

Miniko stumbled in her new robes for the third time as they made their way down the hall. She was really starting to hate the way these people dressed. How did they move in these?

The robes given to the priestesses somewhat resembled Japanese kimonos. Only these seemed a lot heavier and had several more layers. The top layer was white which several multicolored layers below. Myune was dressed the same and was having less problems than her–obviously having had time to practice wearing them. Mia was in a simpler pink and purple gown which was less ornate and looked gorgeous on her. Robyn had actually been the smart one that time, having been used to dealing with her smaller frame. Miniko had noticed the redhead deftly remove some of the extra layers while getting dressed. The new Priestess of Strata was now wishing she had followed suit.

Kalia, the head handmaiden had been with them the entire time and was now leading them down another set of corridors. This hallway was far larger and fancier than the others with red carpet showing the way to the large double doors. The doors and the archway were heavily embroidered, suggesting some grander destination inside. There were four armored guards posted in front of them and it took two men each to open the doors once Kalia had announced who was going to enter.

Once the doors were opened, Kalia bowed and apologized for she could not accompany them any further. She, a mere servant woman, was not permitted in the grand courtroom of Her Majesty the Queen. Only the highest lords and nobles were allowed to stand in the magnificence of that room.

For magnificent it truly was. More so than any other room Mia had seen. This place was a historian's dream. With all the symbols and the tapestries, the paintings and the stain glass windows, it was like a plethora of all the world's ancient cultures mixed together. Every corner of every room was a fascination in itself to her. Mia couldn't wait to ask her questions and learn about this world's history.

The red carpet from the corridor led all the way inside to the far end of the royal courtroom where it ended right before a raised throne of gold and red velvet. The throne, at that time, was empty. As was most of the rest of the place. The silence in such a spacious environment was deafening. There were a few guards here and there and then the four Ronins who had entered the room only minutes previous to the four women.

The two groups saw each other around the same time. As the women got closer, Myune bowed to the four of them.

"My Lords," she addressed.

The Ronins looked taken aback. Perhaps they had not been informed of the protocol in this world. Miniko, though a bit hesitant, was about to do the same when Robyn saw what her friends were wearing and could not hide the amused chuckle which quickly turned into a louder giggle.

"Hey," Kento demanded of the one laughing at his appearance. He strolled up to Robyn, hands on hips, and looked her in the face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Robyn struggled to get herself under control. But the mere glance of them just made her want to smile. "It's just that you guys look so cute like that."

The four of them looked a bit self-conscious at being accused of such a thing. Mia voiced her agreement when she laughed softly as well. Kento huffed.

"Men are not 'cute'," he insisted.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Robyn laughed. Then she forced herself to sober up as she informed them. "You look like the Color Kids from Rainbow Brite."

This got a snort from Cye, who quickly covered it up. Myune was not looking amused at all. Neither was Kento. The Orange Color Kid looked like some French chick, and some French chick he was not.

"Oh yeah," Kento defended. "Well you look like a wedding cake."

Robyn just laughed again, hardly offended. She supposed she did look like one.

"Ah, my Lords and Ladies, you are all here," Shinsetsu greeted as he came from another, regular sized door at the back corner of the throne area. "I have not yet introduced myself to the Priestesses. I am the high mage of the kingdom of Falnan and right hand of Her Majesty."

Mia smiled. So that was who this old man was.

"Honored One," she bowed, remembering what to do. "May I ask what we are doing here? I assumed this was a meeting of the royal court, but no one is here."

The old man smiled. "Ah, you are learning our customs quickly, my dear. May I get your title, please?"

"There is no title, Honored One," Myune answered for her. "This is Lady Mia. She is here as a personal guest of our Lords. She knows the history of the armors from the other world. I would imagine you two would have much to converse about."

The old man's eyes, even though Mia could see right away he lacked sight, lit up with intrigue. "Indeed I would, Lady Mia. I would very much like to know what has been going on in your world."

Mia grinned and bowed again, happy for this opportunity. "I would like that very much as well, Honored One."

"And may I present, Honored One," Myune then said. "Miniko, Priestess of the East and Robyn, Priestess of the South."

Robyn's head shot up. Though she was unfamiliar with this new title she was just addressed as, the point was that she was addressed with A TITLE. That meant Myune did indeed know which armor she belonged to.

The Ronins caught this as well and were looking at her in accusation that she knew something they didn't. But Robyn was only able to shrug. She still had no clue what was going on. She was about to ask, however, when a thin man with a large staff entered the room. Hit the butt of his staff on the floor five times and it echoed heavily in the chamber. Had the room been full of people, this action would have been used to get everyone's attention. Here, it just seemed to be more protocol for the place was pretty quiet all ready.

"Now presenting," the thin man with the staff announced. "The Beloved Matriarch of Falnan Her Royal Highness, Queen Laelia."

Around the back of the throne room, a gold door opened and out stepped...a young girl. No more than thirteen years old. Robyn, Mia, and Miniko were surprised to see the queen's age, but not as surprised as the Ronins themselves.

"Hey, it's that girl we saw with Rowen," Ryo whispered. "She's the queen?"

"I guess so," Sage said with a nonchalant shrug. "Perhaps in this crazy place people age backwards."

Cye looked unconvinced. Somehow he doubted that.

Nevertheless, it was a young girl who proceeded around the raised throne. It reminded a few of the new visitors of the arrival of a judge stepping into her courtroom. She marched up to her throne and stood before it, facing the rest of the room. Shinsetsu got to his knees and bowed; as did Myune. The others quickly followed. The Queen saw that all her subjects before her were knelt in humble submission before she seated herself. Her feet didn't even touch the floor.

"You may rise," She announced in a child's voice which befitted her age.

Everyone stood and the Queen of Falnan looked at the old man.

"Shinsetsu," she said. "Thank you for gathering everyone together on time."

The old man bowed.

"I'm pretty sure you are all wondering why you're here in this empty room," the queen went on. "It's just protocol, I'm afraid. In Falnan this is how the royalty must introduce ourselves whether there is a large audience or not. This will happen once again, only this place will be full of members of my court, when the ceremony is performed. In the meantime, I'm sure most of you have met my high mage. He will be here to help you with everything he can until the last Guardian is found."

There was silence in the court of the young queen. All her new subjects were staring at her blankly and with no respect at all. This did not make her happy one bit.

"Is there a problem?" Queen Laelia asked.

Everyone looked at everyone else. How wasn't there a problem? They were stuck in a castle in what was supposed to be a different world than the one they knew. They were brought there for a reason of which they didn't know. The Ronins had female partners, for what, they couldn't say. They were to fight an evil which had yet to be explained to them. And to top it all off, they had to wear goofy clothes and Robyn was so beside herself with uncertainty, she didn't care whom she offended any more.

"Excuse me, your Highness," she spoke up. "I'm sorry if we're offending you, but we're all still very confused about what's going on. No one's really explained anything to us yet. We don't know why we're here or even where here is. Heck, I just found out about all this Priestess and Guardian stuff this morning. I don't know what I'm supposed to do for that. I don't even know which armor I'm Priestess of!"

Robyn wasn't sure if she said that last sentence too loud or what, but most everyone was staring at her when she was done. Myune's expression was the most incredulous of all.

"How can you...not know?" she demanded, wide eyed. "I assumed as soon as you found out, it would have come to you."

"What would have?" Robyn wondered, suddenly feeling very stupid for all that she just admitted to.

"You mean you can't feel it? Feel which armor you're connected to?" Robyn was trying to look anywhere else but Myune's judgmental face. "Uh...no.." She closed her eyes and sighed as she repeated. "I just--"

"I know," Myune cut her off with fading tolerance. "You just found out this morning."

Robyn looked down at her feet. She hadn't felt this stupid in quite a while.

"So what am I?" she asked, looking a bit flustered herself.

"You are the Priestess of the South." This time it was the young queen herself that spoke. Robyn looked up as the child looked down upon her from her throne. "That means you are to be sealed with the armor of Hardrock, of course."

Robyn felt her heart jump in her throat. Just like that, it was that easy. Now she knew.

"Alright Robyn!" Kento cheered. "Right on, you and me!"

He held out his hand for Robyn to give him five. She did so as if in a trance. Cye watched, folding his arms with an unreadable expression on his face. Sage had looked away. It was hard to tell what many were thinking at that moment. Everyone was looking a bit bewildered.

"I'm...the Guardian of Hardrock?" Robyn spoke in a small voice. "But that means...I'm to GUARD Kento?"

Kento stopped. He hadn't thought of it that way. The two stared at each other and then both suddenly burst out laughing. Shinsetsu jumped at the sudden sound. Myune looked mortified at the display. Queen Laelia did not look amused at all.

"I beg your pardon," she demanded, not getting what was so funny.

"Me, hee hee, protect Kento! Ha ha!" Robyn laughed.

"Oh Robyn, save me!" Kento cried, throwing his arms around her. "You're my hero! Take me away!"

"Ouch, stop! Oh, my sides! Ha ha! Can't breathe!"

"My Lord and Lady, please," Shinsetsu begged. "We're still in the Royal Court."

Kento and Robyn did their best to stop their laughter. Robyn was wiping the tears from her eyes as Queen Laelia tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Well, I'm glad you found that so amusing," the girl admonished as if she were much older. "But since you weren't aware of that, you also probably haven't been told that you two have the duty of retrieving the last priestess, the Guardian of Torrent."

That sobered Robyn and Kento up quite quickly.

"Us?" Kento demanded. "Why not have Cye do it? She's his priestess."

"Hey!" Cye retorted."I didn't ask for your help in the first place!"

"No," Shinsetsu spoke quiet, but stern. "Only the two Hardrocks are capable of retrieving the Guardian of Torrent from where she currently resides."

Robyn furrowed her brows. Somehow, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Your Highness," Shinsetsu called. "I suggest a dismissal from court now. Everything has happened so quickly, we did not even take time to assess how much about their duties and our history they knew. Please allow me time to teach them and I will also personally oversee the retrieval of the fourth priestess."

"As you wish," Queen Laelia nodded. "I leave this matter in your hands. You may go now."

Shinsetsu bowed and once again, the others quickly followed. They stayed low as the child queen got up and marched back out the way she had come. Once she had left, the man with the staff announce that the queen has left. Thus, Shinsetsu then led the party out of the royal court room.

Once in the large, quiet halls, everyone seemed to keep their thoughts to themselves. All that happened was still very bewildering. No one knew where to even begin to start asking questions–except one.

Kento looked down when Robyn, who had been walking next to him, grabbed his sleeve.

"How's Rowen?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Just fine," Kento replied with a smile. "The old man took us to see him earlier. He'll be in bed for a few days, but he'll be alright."

"Thank goodness," Robyn sighed.

"This way into my study room," Shinsetsu announced as he gestured to one doorway. "Please come in and have a seat and I'll start answering a few of your questions."

Eager to get on with that part, everyone filed in as quickly as they could. The aged man's study room was the smallest of all the rooms they had seen, but still quite cosy. The carpet was a deep red with blue and gold curtains. Everywhere were books and scrolls and other odds and ends one would typically expect to find in the room of such a man.

There were, however, very few seats. The Ronins all sat on the floor, giving up the chairs to most of the women. Robyn had no problem sitting on the floor with them.. She stayed right next to Kento. It seemed safe that way. After all, they were now supposed to help each other or be partners or something. It was now the one certain thing she could cling to in all this craziness.

"Now," Shinsetsu began as he sat himself down in his own chair. "I must apologize for how slow we've been giving information to you. It certainly isn't going to stop here, either. I've been afraid that if too much information is given to you all at once, you would be too overwhelmed. We learned when Myune came to us that it's best to give a little at a time to let those from the other world adjust slowly to ours."

From her chair, Myune's posture seemed to stiffen a bit, but she nodded.

The old man leaned back and stroked his beard. "I suppose right now would be a good time to explain about the Priestesses and their history and why exactly the Hardrocks are now needed to retrieve the Priestess bound to Torrent."

Robyn sat up; she was all ears. She desperately hoped this story made more sense than the one Mia and Miniko told her back at the hotel. Though she hated to admit it, Robyn knew she was the most confused out of all of them at this point. But she wouldn't let it stay that way if she could help it.

"Before there was a binding spell on any of the armors," Shinsetsu began, carefully choosing his words. "There were already four Priestesses. They were chosen by the heavens from the four corners of the kingdom to represent each direction and come together in the middle in the Temple of the Sun."

_That's why I was called Priestess of the South, Robyn thought. Yes! I'm following so far!_

"These four women were brought together to communicate with the gods and to bring peace to all the kingdom. The duty of the Priestesses were sacred–so much that the people considered them deities themselves for they did indeed carry their power. Both Priestesses and Armor Bearers existed separately for decades before they were brought together.

"Many years ago, a time of great wickedness struck the land. The bearers of the armors had become corrupt over the great power they had. The people of the kingdom suffered greatly at their hands. Many were killed under direct power of the armors or from poverty or starvation. The people began to flee to the gates of the Sun Temple and prayed and pleaded for the Priestesses to deliver them from the Bearer's tyranny."

The old man paused, breathing out heavily as if remembering it all himself. Who knew, may he had been there? The air was tense with curiosity, pushing the mage on.

"It was those four who put the sealing spell on the armor. No one else could have. Only the power of the gods could do such a thing. They prayed that there would be a way to stop corrupt men from abusing the power of the holy armors. The sealing spell was their answer. And thus, the four Priestesses were sealed to four of the armors for the rest of eternity, keeping such tragedies from ever occurring again."

"So," Ryo spoke up, pressing a question that had been grating on him for some time. "The armor of Wildfire doesn't have a Priestess sealed to it then?"

"No," Shinsetsu replied. "With Wildfire also carrying the armor of Inferno, none of the Priestesses were ever strong enough to be sealed to it."

Ryo took a minute to contemplate that. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Mostly because he could feel his friends glaring at him for not having to go through what they were. He had a feeling he might get jumped by the proverbial "flagpole" later for this. Even though, for the record, none of this was his fault.

"Shinsetsu," Sage then spoke. "What exactly is the purpose of the sealed Priestess to the armor?"

_Yes! What?_ Robyn screamed on the inside. She was dying to know this. Good 'ol Sage. He always knew how to ask the right questions.

"The Priestesses are there to help the Bearers any way they see fit," Shinsetsu replied. "In the past they have joined in battles as well as helped in political matters. Though the Priestesses are often in service of the Armor Bearers, their true loyalty is to the people of Falnan. Their greatest responsibility is to make sure the Bearers are always worthy of their positions. If a Priestess ever finds that the one she is sealed to is abusing their power or letting darkness enter their hearts, she has the right and the power to remove the mantle from that person and find another who is worthy. The title of "Guardian" refers directly to the armor itself and not the bearer. The Priestesses guard the armor and make sure they are always in righteous hands."

Robyn was taken aback. Did she hear right? Did he just say she could take away Kento's armor if she wanted to? She glanced over at Kento who turned to her, wide eyed. Apparently, he heard the same thing she did. How weird was that?

Cye didn't know what he thought about that. Sage didn't like the idea too much either. Their whole battle with Talpa was about keeping their armor. Now the old man was saying that this Myune girl whom he had only known existed for a few hours could remove him of Halo without even trying? Sage admitted that he could see the reason after Shinsetsu's story; and he had no doubt that his friends were all worthy of their armors. Still, something about that bothered him. This was a situation that he was not in control of and Sage was more comfortable when he was in control of his situation.

"Uh, Sir? Honored One?" Robyn spoke up. "What about the Priestess of Torrent? Where is she? WHO is she?"

Cye looked over at her and Robyn gave him an assuring smile. She knew he was worried about this girl he was going to get stuck with. But it couldn't be helped. She would eventually come; and when she did, Robyn was sure it would turn out okay. She would see to that. Besides, she had a hunch she had been churning in her head for a while. It had to be right. Natalia was one of them. That's why Robyn had met her. That was why she had been kidnaped. And Kento and Robyn were the only ones who could get her back. Robyn would certainly be up for that. Shinsetsu frowned a bit at the question. "We had a small problem with her. Before we could bring her here, she slipped out of the world of the living."

Robyn instantly paled. _NO!_

"You mean she died?" Kento blurted, obviously not following Robyn's thought patterns.

"Yes," the old man nodded saddly. "Two years ago she died in your world. She would be Lady Halo's age if she were alive."

Robyn furrowed her brows. If it was two years ago, then it couldn't have been Natalia. Then what was going on?

"Then what's going to happen?" Cye asked. "Will I get another?"

"No," Shinsetsu replied. "The original Priestess will be retrieved, it will just take some time."

Everyone stared at him blankly. Even though the old man was blind, he could still feel those stares burning into him.

"Let me explain how," he said with his ever present patience. "You see, each Priestess is also blessed with a special gift that is theirs alone. The Priestess of the South was given access to the realm of the spirits. With the added power of the Armor of Hardrock, she may even enter it."

Shinsetsu quickly addressed Robyn and Kento before they could ask. "Yes, you two will go to the realm of the dead and retrieve her. Ever since we found out about her death, I have been working on a reincarnation spell. With enough power, I believe we can give her spirit back a physical body at least long enough to finish the task at hand."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Like, now?" Kento blurted out again, not looking like he believed the whole story.

Shinsetsu chuckled. "I admire the charisma, but no, not yet. The process will take quite a bit out of you. Each of you should be rested before you attempt it. Tomorrow we will give it a try."

"If you don't mind me asking," Cye spoke up. "Exactly how do you know what happened to the Priestess?"

"The same way we found you," Myune spoke up. "As the Priestess of the North, my special power is the ability to receive visions of what is and what was. Unfortunately, I cannot see what is to be. Without future sight, I could only see what happened to the Guardian of Torrent, I could not do anything to prevent it."

There was another span of contemplative silence.

"I think that is enough for today." Shinsetsu announced. "For now, our focus will be on retrieving the last Priestess. When she is with us, I will explain more. That way," He added with a chuckle. "I won't have to repeat myself.

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I have other matters of the kingdom to attend to. There will be servants to help you find your way around the castle and each of you will be provided chambers for tonight."

"Honored One, please one more question." Robyn begged. "My friend was kidnaped last night by the same guys Myune helped us fight today. Why was she taken? Where is she?"

The old mage looked VERY surprised at Robyn's outburst.

"Your friend?" he repeated.

"Yes. These men broke into our place and took her and I was left behind. Wouldn't they want me if I was a Priestess?"

"Indeed," Shinsetsu agreed with concern. "There are enemies who were trying to reach the Priestesses before us. But they have powers of sight, too and would know who you are. I haven't any idea why your friend would be taken."

"A hostage maybe?" Sage offered. "For a negotiation?"

"Possibly." The old man stroked his beard some more. This predicament had him stumped.

"Would it be safe to assume that she was brought to this world as well?" Mia asked.

"Very likely," Shinsetsu agreed. "I am sorry this happened Lady Hardrock. I don't know why, but I will do everything in my power to find out."

"Thank you," Robyn bowed. She kept her head down, feeling very frustrated. She didn't care about this world's history. She wanted to know what happened to Natalia.. Why couldn't anyone give her answers for that?

With that meeting over, the group was escorted back out into the hall. Kalia, the head handmaiden was back with a few other servant girls to help guide their guests to where ever they wanted to go now.

"It might be a good idea to have something to eat," Cye announced. "We pretty much missed breakfast."

"I second that," Kento agreed. Even he had momentarily forgotten how hungry he was.

Everyone else seemed to agree. Only Robyn lagged behind.

"What is wrong, My Lady?" Kalia asked while one of the other girls was about to lead them to the dining area.

"May I go see Ro–I mean, Lord Strata?" she asked at bit sadly.

Kalia looked a bit worried. Robyn needed to eat and Strata certainly wasn't her armor. Plus, the infirmary wasn't exactly a public place for people to come and go as they pleased.

Ryo, even though he was quite hungry himself, was about to offer to go with Robyn. Cye held out his arm, cutting Ryo of.

"Let her," he told Kalia. "And if it's okay, have some food brought down to her."

"Yes, My Lord," Kalia bowed. "It will be done."

Robyn threw Cye a thankful, tired smile as she was led off down the hall by one of the girls. The sandy haired young man watched her go, his heart feeling heavy. She looked so sad and there was nothing he could do for her. Even harder to bear, it seemed there was nothing she wanted from him. In her time of hardship, Robyn was craving the company of another; and not even someone who was conscious. Was it that specific company she wanted or did she just want to be somewhere quiet where she wasn't quite alone, yet no one would talk to her? It was hard to say.

* * *

Robyn was lead to the infirmary where she was given a seat at Rowen's beside. After being left alone, she took a moment to study Strata's current state. He was sleeping peacefully; seeming to not be in any pain. His fever had broken as well. All in all, it looked like he was being well taken care of. Robyn allowed herself a small smile of relief on her friend's behalf. It made her feel a bit more at ease that he was okay. A few minutes later, a servant girl came in with a plate of food which looked normal enough. Robyn ate it with surprising calmness as if it were any other meal she had partaken of.

In the stillness of the almost empty room, Robyn let her thoughts wander back to Cye's expression before she left. She read it easily. Cye was so quick to jump to conclusions. Didn't he know that Robyn would have wanted to be here no matter which one of them was sick in that bed? It was the fact that one of them was missing that unnerved Robyn. It didn't feel right when the five of them were apart. And even though she knew there was nothing she could do by being here, it still felt like she was helping the situation somehow.

She wanted Rowen to wake up very badly. Nothing made sense in this crazy place. All the explanations just confused and frightened her more. If Rowen were awake, maybe he could explain it to her better, or at least make a joke about it so everyone wasn't taking it so seriously. It was so strange in this place. Everything felt like a dream, and yet, hard reality at the same time.

For a fleeting moment, Robyn suddenly felt overwhelmed with it all and sucked in the air deeply. She noisily let it out as she ran her fingers through her hair. Quite a masculine gesture, but she did it all the same.

"Man, Rowen," she whispered. "What have we all gotten into here?"

Even if Rowen had the ability to reply, he would have been cut off as a door, other than the main entrance, opened in the back of the room. Robyn looked up as a young girl came in. She was a bit surprised to see the girl there, as was the girl of her.

"You're Magesty," Robyn stumbled at the young queen.

Queen Laelia wasn't dressed quite as extravagant as she was before. It took Robyn a minute to realize who she was. Why was she coming in the back door?

The royal youth, for her part, just stared at Robyn, not looking to happy. Robyn suddenly had a feeling that neither was the queen pleased to see her, nor was she now welcome in this room.

"You're supposed to stand when royalty enters the room," Queen Laelia said flatly.

Robyn's eyes went wide. She had forgotten already! She quickly jumped to her feet, spilling her plate in the process and looking even more startled. But instead of bending to pick it up, she continued to stand at attention, afraid to move from that spot.

Queen Laelia looked at her like she was born with an extra appendage.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Robyn fumbled for an answer.

"You aren't the Guardian of Strata," the young Queen continued to accuse. "You have no right to be here."

"I–I just wanted to make sure he was okay," Robyn said timidly.

The queen huffed and made to her way to the other side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping ronin.

"You have my leave to go," she said.

Robyn raised an eyebrow at her, getting some of her courage back. This girl was giving her PERMISSION to leave? But she didn't want to leave! In fact, she was there first! Here, this little pre teen was making her feel like she was doing something wrong by looking after her wounded friend. That wasn't right!

"Are you deaf?" Laelia continued, glaring at Robyn.

When the older redhead looked blankly at her, Laelia marched over to where she was standing.

"You know, I was always told that the Priestesses were the most beautiful and graceful in all the kingdom. So how did you manage to become one?"

Robyn was shocked speechless. She was just standing there while this, this KID insulted her. Royalty or not, Robyn wasn't going to take this from someone half her size and promptly slapped the Queen of Falnan across the face.

Now, it was Laelia's turn to stand in shock. She placed a hand in her stinging cheek while Robyn angrily stood over her, her hand still trembling. Robyn felt very ashamed right now for letting this uppity little girl see the tears in her eyes she could not hide.

"You're a horrible child!" Robyn announced before turning and fleeing the room.

Robyn didn't look back as she ran down the large corridors. Adrenaline pumped through her, making her muscles feel as if it were electricity jolting through them. Tears blurred her vision. What did she just do? How could she have lost it like that? What was wrong with her? Why did she suddenly feel the unquenchable need to flee this place and be far from it?

'_How do I get out of this damn castle?' _she thought as she ran frantically. She was sure there were people who were looking at her funny as she ran. They probably weren't used to seeing a holy priestess dashing about in such a state. But Robyn was far too frustrated to care at this time. _'I can't even see any windows! I feel like a prisoner!'_

Another burst of energy surged through her as a sudden wave of claustrophobia in the impossibly large hallways caused her to panic. A pair of arms suddenly clasped around her and she almost took the body they belonged to with her at the speed she was going. Robyn gasped as she felt herself being grabbed. She heard a grunt from the body that was putting all its strength into putting a stop to her flight. Robyn blinked up at the person who caught her.

"Robyn, what happened?" Ryo asked in urgency.

Robyn realized she must have looked terrified. Ryo was looked down at her, very much alarmed at her state. Feeling even more stupid now and not wanting to worry him, Robyn stood back, scrubbing the tears from her eyes with her large sleeve.

"Sorry," she said as she fought to steady her voice. "I kind of freaked out for a bit. This place was making me nervous. I can't even see out of here. It feels kind of ... like I'm trapped, I guess."

Ryo wasn't quite sure what to do. He had been wandering the castle alone since after dinner when he just happened to see her racing towards him. Now that he got her to stop, Ryo noticed there were a few servants around watching them and whispering to each other. Somehow he didn't really get a strong feeling of approval from them.

"Come on," he said quietly to her, leading her off with a hand at the small of her back.

Robyn allowed herself to be led without a word, but inside she was marveling at the situation. Ryo was being so gentle and she felt so safe with him now. She didn't deserve him treating her like this–being so kind. She had said things that were so cruel. How grand of it was him to forgive her so easily now. How amazing he truly was.

"Here, I found this earlier," Ryo announced, leading them onto a balcony that led outside.

Robyn happily ran to the edge, deeply taking in the fresh air. Ah, outside. That felt better.

"Wow, we really are in a whole new place," she marveled as she looked at the scenery below her. She could see the base of the castle and its gates. Beyond that was the town and people. Just like a scene from a fantasy movie. Beyond the town were fields and forests that went on forever. "It's so weird, Ryo. Everyone said we were no longer in our own world, but it didn't really hit home until I saw this."

"No kidding," Ryo agreed. "We're not in the States or Japan. I don't know if we can even call this place on Earth. I had the same feeling when Rowen and I went into the Netherworld to find the others and fight Talpa."

Robyn looked back at him. "Cye, Kento, and Sage?" she asked. The scenery was no longer as interesting. "They got stuck there?"

"Captured," Ryo clarified. "By the Warlords. They were held prisoners in Talpa's castle for several days before we could get to them."

"Really?" Robyn asked with wide eyes. "I never knew that. Every time you guys mention this, I find out something new. I guess you could tell me about it a thousand times and I still couldn't get the whole story. Sometimes, I wish I could have been there so I could understand."

Ryo shrugged as he leaned against the rock edge of the balcony. "None of us really talk about it much. Those three had a hard time while they were there. But we all had our own demons and trials to face." He suddenly had a far away look in his eye. "For me, it was the hardest thing I had ever done."

Robyn looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. She really felt bad. Hearing what happened to them, knowing she had been oblivious to it made her feel like she had abandoned them somehow. Even though she knew it was ridiculous. She didn't even know four out of five of them existed until after it had happened. Still, she knew she would always wish she could have been there and there wasn't anything she could do to change that feeling.

Ryo was watching her fiddling out of the corner of his eye as he faced the clouds floating past.

"Robyn, why did you leave Japan?"

Robyn looked at him, surprised at the unexpected question.

"I mean, we were all moving out for college anyway. Why did you have to move so far?"

Robyn didn't look up from her fidgeting hands. "It was selfish of me, wasn't it? I came to you guys until my problem was gone and then left again. You must have thought I was very ungrateful."

Ryo made no move to agree or disagree with that statement.

"I think I understand a bit why you did," he then said. "But even so, we–"

"I couldn't help it," Robyn cut him off. "Yes, I said there were other reasons; that I was doing it for you guys, but I don't know if that was completely true." She finally looked up at him. "Since leaving my family in Japan, I had never lived anywhere as long as I had stayed with the Mouri's. I feel uneasy, restless when I stay in one place too long."

She let out a breath, glancing back at the spacious countryside below her.

"I got so used to running. There was always something at my back, forcing me to keep going. I could always feel a darkness following me for as long as I could remember. But I was so happy in Japan. I had never known that kind of peace before. Something in my head started screaming that it wouldn't last. I had to run again."

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked. "Is that same thing still there?"

Robyn looked over at him thoughtfully. "I think Kortez was right when he said there was a darkness that would always be with me. I could feel it and I was afraid of it. But, after meeting you guys, it doesn't seem so bad. Darkness doesn't always have to equal evil, does it?"

"Of course not," came another voice. Cye was leaning against the wall behind them. "You're many things, Robyn, but evil isn't one of them."

Robyn turned and smile at him.

"Clumsy, yes," Cye continued. "Or clueless, or loud, but never evil."

"Hey now," Robyn warned with a light punch to his shoulder. "Let's be nice."

"Hey, friends are there to keep you humble," Cye joked back. "Remember that."

He was about to catch her in a headlock when a servant girl approached them and bowed.

"My Lords and Lady," she said. "There are now rooms prepared for you. Would you like me to show you where they are?"

"Castle rooms?" Robyn asked. "Sweet!"

"That would be a 'yes'," Cye translated for the servant.

"Very good," she nodded. "This way, please."

"Wow Cye, you're getting the hang of this already," Robyn complimented as they followed the girl.

"Yeah, whatever, Robyn," Cye waved it off. "I'm just surprised you haven't gotten yourself into trouble yet."

Robyn bit her lower lip. She didn't really care to tell him she just slapped the only person in this world that might have the power to send her to death.

Cye raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't like that silence," he informed her.

Robyn blanched. "Oh, I was just thinking," she laughed nervously. "You never told me you were held prisoner in the Nether Realm. That was so weird."

Cye blinked at her, and then glared at Ryo.

"Sorry, man," Ryo waved it off nervously. "It just came out, I swear!"

"It's not his fault," Robyn defended. "You never tell me about what happened–none of you do."

Cye looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Yeah, maybe," He agreed with reluctance. "But now really isn't the time to discuss this."

"No," Robyn had to concur. "But maybe...some other time?"

Cye gave half a smile. It was then Robyn fully noticed that he had gotten a little taller and his shoulders were a bit broader than before she had left. He seemed calmer and more content with himself and his surroundings as well. Overall, Cye felt a bit more grown up than she remembered. Robyn hoped she felt a bit more grown up to them as well.

* * *

Miniko almost tripped on her robe again as she and Mia wandered the castle halls. Once more, she wondered how Mia could glide around as easily as she did. Both their robes were the same length. How was it that Mia was never getting hers underfoot? This question boggled Miniko's mind as she stepped on her white robe once more. She was embarrassed to note that the ends were starting to turn a little bit grey because of this.

"Thanks for coming with us, Mia," Miniko said to her out of the blue.

Mia swung her head in Miniko's direction, a bit surprised at the sudden comment.

"You seem to be the only one on my side," Miniko continued to explain. "Thank you for being so nice to me and helping me through this."

Mia gave her a thoughtful, almost sad smile. "I was thinking a bit that I shouldn't have come," she admitted. "I can't help in any battles, but when we were fighting Talpa, I was able to help the Ronins with the research my grandfather and I had. I had a purpose. Here, I don't know anything. I'm feeling very useless. They can't look to me for advice any more. They've grown up; they don't need me here."

"But I need you!" Miniko insisted. "I don't have a single friend in this place. Please support me, okay?"

Mia blinked at her for a second and then smiled. "Alright. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Miniko said again.

"Miniko," Mia then said. "Were you really traveling around with Anubis before you found us?"

The younger woman raised an eyebrow at her. "If you're talking about the former Warlord of Cruelty Anubis, then yes. I would still have friends and be able to go home if it wasn't for him haunting my every waking hour. Sometimes he would even bug me in my dreams. Always blabbing about Ronins this and that and telling me to go find them. He's such a pain."

Mia's mouth ticked up into a small smile at Miniko's complaint. How funny that was to picture Anubis, who used to be a figure of such fear, pestering this poor girl.

"Have you seen him around lately?" Mia then wondered.

Miniko stopped in her tracks. "No, come to think of it. I haven't seen his pale face around since we got here." She glanced over at Mia. "You think he got left behind?"

"I don't know. Myune, said he would come here if we wished it."

Miniko then smirked at the expression on Mia's face. "And did you wish it?"

The older brunette's face instantly grew a pink hue.

"I see," Miniko grinned.

"No, it's not like that, really," Mia insisted. "We hardly knew each other. I just..."

"Uh, huh," came the reply, not sounding too convinced.

Miniko was grinning knowingly when she started walking again–only to finally trip for good on her priestess robes. She gasped as she lost her balance and was unable to right herself. There was that sickening feeling of free falling and Miniko readied to meet the hard, unforgiving floor. She, instead, met a very solid arm as it caught her in the mid section. Miniko looked up at her savior. Her gaze was met by intense, stormy blue eyes.

A gorgeous face gazed down at her and Miniko found herself unable to speak. Her mind stumbled over herself to start functioning normally, but the blood rushing to her face was preventing that.

"Be careful, My Lady," the man said. He was dressed in a kind of armor with a long flowing cape. Dark hair hung over his sharp eyes.

Before Miniko could even managed to spit out a thank you, the proud, tall figure was already making his way down the hall. Miniko couldn't help but stare after him as he went.

"Who do you think that is?" she wondered in a quiet voice.

"Not sure," Mia responded. "He looks important."

"He looks hot!"

"He does," Mia had to agree with a laugh. "Now aren't you glad you came?"

This time, Miniko had to laugh, too.

* * *

Sage opened an eye as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said calmly.

The massive and intricately decorated door slid open with a heavy squeak and Kento poked his head in.

"Yup, same as mine," he announced as he stepped inside.

After dinner, everyone had split up a bit; each needing a moment to be alone and think about what had happened. Kento and Sage had been found a bit later by one of the servant girls and were asked if they would like to see the rooms they would be using while guests in Falnan.

As soon as Sage was left alone in his, he sat himself right down in the middle of the large room, cross legged and began to meditate. He sure had a lot to think about. This was where Kento found him a few minutes later.

Sage popped open one eye at his friend. It was obvious with Kento's presence he would get no further in tonight's meditation. He re-crossed his legs into a more relaxed position and leaned his hands on his knees, elbows out. Kento, for his part, wandered to the middle of the room and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Man, how do they live in rooms this big?" Kento wondered. "I could fit my whole house in here."

"And your point?" Sage sighed, though he already knew what Hardrock was getting at.

"Well," Kento fumbled, trying to find the right words. "It's just...too much. No one needs a room this big. Especially just for one person."

Sage nodded in agreement. "It is a bit too much."

"You can't even see in the furthest corners," Kento continued. "Man, anyone could be hiding back there, just waiting for you to turn out the lights and–"

"I get it, Kento," Sage insisted as he stood up. "You're going to start creeping me out."

"Sorry," Kento grinned. "Living with my family, I've just gotten used to limited space. Now dealing with sometime like this makes me feel a bit out of it." He then turned and looked at his blonde friend. "So how about you, Sage? You never say anything. What do you think of all this?"

Sage turned his head and sighed once more. He showed he was a bit uncomfortable with the sudden topic as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sat himself on his very large, satin bed and looked down at his hands.

"Come on Sage, spit it out," Kento said.

Sage bit his lip, indicating something was indeed eating at his thoughts.

"What?" Kento demanded.

"Do we really need these girls?" Sage suddenly spat out. "I don't see why we're supposed to just accept them. Why can't we take care of this by ourselves and just be done with it?"

Kento cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about Sage? This Guardian thing ain't so bad."

"Sure, not for you," Sage argued. "Look who you got paired with."

The comment didn't help Kento change his confused expression.

"Huh? About Robyn? Do you mean to say you wish she–"

"It's that girl, Myune," Sage interrupted. "I don't trust her. Every time she looks at me I get a bad feeling."

"Good grief, Sage," Kento said as he rolled his eyes, earning a glare from the blonde. "Why do you have to make everything so hard? You don't even know her yet. You need to learn to trust people once in a while. She's on our side; it's not like she came from the Dynasty or anything."

That was sure a rare occasion; Hardrock scolding Halo. Sage hung his head and let out a heavy breath.

"How did you not know, anyway?" Halo then asked.

"Not know what?" Kento replied.

"That you and Robyn were linked by your armor. The second I met Myune I knew deep down what she was; whether I wanted to accept it or not."

Kento thoughtfully rolled his tongue over his teeth as he slid down to sit on the floor, leaning against Sage's bed.

"I dunno," he offered simply. "Though the more I think about it, the more I realize that I wasn't that surprised when they said Robyn was the Priestess to Hardrock. She and I clicked since day one. There wasn't a time when we just knew each other. We were friends instantly. I didn't even become friends with Cye that fast. And when Robyn was attacked in her apartment, I just knew there was something wrong and no one could tell me different." He paused and looked up at Sage. "Do you think two people can be connected to one armor that way? I mean, we connected to our own armors and then kind of to each other through them. Will it go even farther now with these Guardian girls? Just how close are we supposed to get with them?"

Sage shrugged; a gesture he didn't do often. Very rare were times when Halo did not have an answer for everything. This, however, was one of them.

There was a span of silence before a knock on the door scattered the thoughts of both Halo and Hardrock.

"Hello!" Ryo sang as he popped his head in. "We found you."

Sage gave no invitation to come inside, but Ryo did anyway, followed by Cye and Robyn.

"Have you guys gotten lost in your rooms yet?" Ryo then joked.

"I know," Kento agreed. "We could easily fit all of us in here and still have room for comfort. Except you, Robyn. No girls allowed."

Robyn replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"So, where do we go from here?" Cye wondered as he and the others sat down, joining them all in a little circle next to Sage's bed.

"There isn't much else to do for today besides getting some sleep," Sage replied, now having some answers.

"Yeah, except for tomorrow, Robyn and I both have tickets nonstop to Zombieville tomorrow," Kento stated.

"What are you talking about, Kento?" Cye demanded.

"You heard the old man. We're supposed to go into the land of the dead or something to get that Torrent chick out. What if she comes back with only one eyeball and all her flesh rotting off her?"

Sage rolled his eyes and made no move to hide it.

"I don't think it's like that, Kento," Robyn spoke up. "Zombies are reanimated corpses. I doubt what we're doing has anything to do with raising what's left of her body from her grave. I imagine we're going to go to some type of spiritual limbo and then through us, Shinsetsu will call back her soul to this world. And, I would guess, he has some kind of spell that turns spiritual energy into a temporary solid body. Or he'll have the spirit possess someone. I don't know how else he'd keep her here."

The room was silent as they all stared at Robyn.

"What?" she demanded. "I say something insightful and you guys act like I've never said anything intelligent before?"

"Welcome to my world," Kento said, arms out in greeting.

More silence from the rest.

"Screw you guys, then." Robyn announced as she stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll walk you," Cye offered as he hurried to his feet.

"See you guys tomorrow," Robyn called as they left.

Kento waved as it seemed the comment was mostly directed at him. For it was obvious that he, above all others, would definitely be seeing her the next day.

Cye shut the massive door behind him and he and Robyn continued down the hallways to where Robyn's new room. It was a bit further away; on the opposite side of the wing, separating the women's sleeping quarters from the men's.

"Think you're up for this thing tomorrow?" Cye asked as they walked. "I'm still not sure I like the idea of it."

"I think it will be okay," Robyn confided. "When I think about doing it, I'm not very worried. In fact, I start to get the feeling that after all I've been through in my life, it's kind of prepared me for this. I always felt I lived a bit closer to the other side than most. Perhaps this is the reason why."

They stopped outside Robyn's door and she smirked at her friend.

"I know it will be hard Cye, but don't worry about it. This thing will go down tomorrow without a problem. Trust me."

She gave him a look that told she knew all too well what the virtue of his armor was and right now she was expecting it. In response, Cye smiled.

"Okay," he agreed. "I have faith that you and Kento will do this. I know you can do it."

"That's right!" Robyn agreed. "Thanks for walking me, Cye. Good night."

"Good night, Robyn."


	8. Chapter 7: In the Valley of the Dead

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Seven: In the Valley of the Dead

Ryo opened his eyes as the morning light streamed into his room. The bed he lay in was unfamiliar. It was adorned with thick pillows and expensive silks and easily big enough for two or three people. The luxury he was surrounded with was hardly something Ryo was used to.

He yawned and scratched his head as he idly looked around the room he could easily fit his whole apartment in. Though he wasn't exactly comfortable with the size of the room, the place didn't feel entirely unsafe to him. His true unease fell inside.

It was there again. His dreams. Once more, he could not remember it, but the memory of that eerie threat hung in his heart. A dark promise that terrible things would happen if he were to get involved. But with what and whom, he still had no clue. He even wondered if he would know who was sending these dreams if he met them. They were so vague, it was hard to tell.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on them. Like the numerous times before, Ryo made himself shake off the memory for the moment and get ready to face the day. His friends, Robyn and Kento had an important day ahead of them and he wanted to be there to support them any way he could.

Light streamed in from the window and Ryo got up and walked over to it. The window was arched and taller than he was. He leaned out and looked over the ancient civilization waking up beneath him. For a moment, he awed at the fact that there were no glass panes or any such thing keeping the windows tight and locking out natures elements, yet he slept very comfortably the night before.

Within a few minutes, servants came to Ryo's chambers to help him get ready for the day. Wildfire, however, was not too pleased to see them. He quickly shooed them away, insisting he knew how to dress himself. And having done so of his own will and actions, left his room and walked down the hall to the women's quarters. Ahead of him were two familiar figures.

"Picking up Robyn?" He called.

Cye turned around. Sage was with him, but didn't seem to be owning up to the accusation as much as Cye was.

"Yeah," he replied. "I don't want her or Kento doing this all by themselves. I may not be able to help, but I'll be there for support."

"My Lords, if you're looking for the Lady of Hardrock," a servant who had overheard them called. "She has already left her room."

"She has?" Cye asked. Robyn was not known to be an early riser.

"Kento's gone, too," Sage called as he peeked in Hardrock's quarters.

"Where would they go?" Cye wondered, hands on his hips.

"Well," Sage offered. "While Robyn is a bit unpredictable, Kento is not."

Cye instantly turned to the servant and asked which way to the breakfast dining hall.

Three women sat calmly around a long, rectangular table when the three Ronins ran in, a bit out of breath. Mia, Miniko, and Myune all looked up at their entrance.

"Where are those two?" Cye panted.

"They are getting ready in the summoning room," Myune explained as she buttered her toast. "You might not want to interrupt them until--"

"Where is that?" Cye cut in.

The Guardian of Halo sighed. "Out this door, here. Down at the end of the corridor."

Cye was off as soon as the direction was pointed out. Ryo and Sage seemed to tag along just for the sake of following and curiosity.

"Are they always that way?" Myune asked after they had left.

Miniko shrugged. She didn't know.

"That's the way they are," Mia confirmed. "Those boys can't sit still for a second when something's going on. They're just a bit restless. I'm sure they'll calm down a bit more when they start getting used to all this."

Myune nodded and let the subject slide.

* * *

Cye pushed open the heavy, ornate doors that were at the end of the hall. Inside was a moderately large, but fairly empty room. Tapestries and symbols adorned the walls, but there was no furniture inside. On the floor was painted a circle with several more symbols and decorative writings within it. Kneeling on it either side of it facing each other were Kento and Robyn. Shinsetsu was standing near by.

"Hey guys," Kento greeted as they came in.

"Good morning," Robyn sang.

"What are you guys doing?" Cye demanded. "You didn't wait for any of us."

"Hey Cye, you know how the saying goes," Kento said. "Early to bed and early to rise make you ...something and something. I forget the rest."

Ryo snorted.

"Nice, Kento," Sage admonished. "Do let me know what the "something and something" is when you find it. I want to know if it's worth my time to get up for."

"Kiss my butt, Sage. We weren't all born to be literary majors."

"I'm not majoring in literature!"

"Well you talk like you are."

"What's wrong with that?"

"No one said 'good morning' to me," Robyn pouted between the argument.

"Morning Robyn!" Ryo sang.

"Yay!" Robyn clapped.

"AHEM!" Shinsetsu spoke up. "My Lords and Lady, we do have much to do today."

"Sorry," everyone chimed in, now a bit humbled.

"Lords of Halo, Wildfire, and Torrent," Shinsetsu continued. "There is no reason for any of you to be here."

"But, I–we thought maybe we could help somehow," Cye stumbled.

"I'm sorry, Lord Torrent," the old man shook his head. "But this task is for these two alone. There is nothing you can do to help them."

"Nothing at all?" Ryo wondered.

"Can't they just stay?" Robyn then asked. "It's not necessary for them to leave the room, is it? Can't they just be here with us? I want them to." She smiled at the three of them as she said this.

"It is fine if the Lords want to be here," Shinsetsu relented. "Though I do assure you that there really isn't anything for you to do here."

"Still, we would all feel better if we stayed," Cye said as he sat down on his knees off to the side. "Thank you."

Shinsetsu nodded in their direction as Sage and Ryo joined Cye on the floor.

"Now, I've explained it to you the best I can," Shinsetsu said to Kento and Robyn. "I guess all we can do now is give it a try. Even though you're new at this, with the two of you together, it should be pretty easy to pass to the next plane even without the Sealing Ceremony."

"What's that?" Robyn asked.

"The Sealing Ceremony is what will take place when all the guardians have been gathered," the old man explained. "Each partnership will be brought before the gods on a special alter where they pledge their loyalty to each other and to the service of the people of Falnan. Though most of it is pretty much just more protocol, it is believed that the bond between the Armor and the Guardian powers becomes stronger."

"So, like, Robyn could use my armor powers?" Kento wondered.

"To an extent if needed; it is possible," Shinsetsu confirmed. "Though it is always different with every partnership. How well the bond depends on them and it has happened a few times where the bond is forged strongly even before the Sealing Ceremony. But I will tell you more about that when the time comes. Right now we must focus on the task at hand."

Robyn only heard about half of that herself. She was too stuck on Kento's question. It was possible she could use the power of Kento's armor? What would that be like? How would she use it? This was what she had been waiting for. If she had some sort of power, maybe she would finally be of use to her friends. The thought of it both excited and frightened her.

"Now," the old mage said. "I need the two of you to lay down in the circle. When your souls leave your bodies they will become lifeless and fall. No need to have you waking up later with bruises."

"Good idea," Robyn sang.

The two did as they were told and laid down side by side within the circle.

"Now remember, as I told you," Shinsetsu instructed. "As those who hold the Hardrock titles, this should be as second nature to you. Close your eyes and let your soul be free from your body. Concentrate on the other plane and your powers will lead you there to the Priestess of Torrent who is waiting."

Robyn glanced over at Kento who seemed hesitant to close his eyes.

"Scared?" she whispered.

He looked over at her and felt a bit foolish that, in truth, he was a bit.

"No," he insisted. "Well...not really."

Robyn gave him a smile that suddenly made it very hard for him to lie to her.

"A little..." he admitted. "But it's not a big deal. I can still--"

He stopped when he felt her hand over his.

"It will be okay," Robyn told him with confidence. "We can do this. I can feel it."

Kento smiled back and then closed his eyes.

'_You bet we will,'_ he thought to himself. _"You bet we will..." _

Robyn's eyes shot open. She knew Kento didn't say those words out loud, and yet she had heard them reverberating in her own mind. Even more surprised, Robyn found herself to be standing when her eyes were open and the room she was in was nowhere to be found. Instead, she was surrounded by a vast, open space. It looked almost like a desert, but it was misty and not hot at all. Nor was it cold. In fact, Robyn didn't feel much of anything in this place.

"Wow, was it really that easy?" she wondered to herself.

"I guess," came a voice from behind her. Kento put his hands on his hips as he surveyed their new surroundings. "I mean, if I can do it, anyone can, right?"

Robyn would have laughed, but the ground rumbling under their feet made her instantly forget Kento's remark. Kento, too was wondering what the heck was going on when the ground beneath him suddenly dissolved into a high cliff. He gasped as he felt himself falling backwards into the abyss.

"Gotcha!" Robyn called as she grabbed his hand.

For a moment, Kento was relieved...until he realized they were still falling backwards.

"Oh crap!" Robyn cried.

Her weight wasn't enough to keep the two of them balanced. She was now being pulled backwards with Kento's heavier frame. Seeing she was losing this morbid game of tug of war, she let her body drop to the ground in hopes of having the ground help her hold her friend.

She was now laying on her stomach, dangling Kento by the wrist over the far drop below. Both were frighteningly aware that Robyn was slowly slipping further down.

"You're too heavy," Robyn grunted as she struggled to fight her way back up. "I can't pull you up."

"Don't give up Robyn, hold on!" Kento urged, but on the inside he was thinking _'Shit, I'm totally screwed! No way she can pull me up.'_

'_There's no way I can pull him up,' _Robyn thought. '_But I can't let him go! Someone please help me!'_

With that plea, a hand shout out and grabbed Kento's arm. This one was easily strong enough to pull her friend up to safety. Robyn could only gape at their rescuer.

"It's you!"

* * *

The room was still for several minutes. Shinsetsu shifted from where he was standing and started walking around the circle. The three kneeling Ronins looked at each other.

"Is it...has it happened?" Ryo asked in a quite voice, almost afraid to disturb the silence.

"They have crossed over," the old man confirmed. "Nothing you do or say to them now will make any impact on them until they return to their bodies."

Ryo still looked a bit confused as Sage got to his feet and Cye followed. Ryo then stood up himself as Cye wandered into the circle and crouched down to Robyn's lifeless body. He lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand as Sage and Ryo peered down with curiosity.

"They look...dead," Ryo complained.

"In a way, they are," Sage said. "Their bodies have no souls in them– just like a corpse. They will also become colder the longer their souls are out of their bodies. No matter how good you are at astral projecting, it's still not healthy to be out of your body for too long."

"Ah, Lord Halo," Shinsetsu smiled. "You seem well educated in this area. You are very correct in that and I do have that possible danger in mind. If Lord and Lady Hardrock are not back by this afternoon of their own will, we will perform a spell to summon their spirits back anyway and try again at another time."

Sage nodded, seeming to approve of that plan. Cye and Ryo accepted his approval. No one knew more about these things than Sage and if he was fine with it, they were fine with it. Nevertheless, Cye removed the light blue cloak he was wearing and neatly folded it. Although Shinsetsu just stated nothing they did would affect the two bodies, Cye placed it under Robyn's head anyway.

"So, what do we do now?" Torrent then asked as the old man excused himself from the room to attend other matters.

"Breakfast sounds good," Ryo offered.

"Yes," Sage agreed. "Then afterwards we should check on Rowen again. He's sure to be awake soon, if not already. We may want to make periodical checks on Kento and Robyn as well, just to be safe."

"I might sound a bit paranoid," Cye piped up. "But I don't feel right leaving them all alone for any amount of time. What if someone takes their bodies or does something to them when no one's watching."

"Woah, that's kind of creepy, Cye," Ryo said.

"But he has a good point," Sage voiced. "It may not do us good to be too comfortable here when we met only a few people who live in this place just yesterday. I would rather be overly cautious than not enough. If you two want to go eat, I'll watch over Kento and Robyn until you get back."

"Right, then we'll let you eat and send you off to see Rowen," Ryo agreed with a thumbs-up.

It would at least give them something to do while they waited.

* * *

Kento dusted himself off, not looking too happy as he tried to recover what little dignity he had left. He couldn't believe Robyn was the one who caught HIM and he had been the one in trouble. And then, of course, THIS guy had to show up and save his sorry butt as well.

"It's you again," Robyn repeated. "I saw you in the hotel room."

"Indeed," the new person nodded.

"And then you just ditched us," Kento accused. "What have you been doing? Just waiting around in here for us to come, Anubis?"

"Actually, I have," the former Warlord of Cruelty replied. He was still wearing the same blue and white robes of the Ancient Kento had seen him in the last time he saw him alive.

"Why have you been waiting?" Robyn wanted to know.

"Because," Anubis replied. "I am going to lead you to the Guardian of Torrent."

"What?" Kento exclaimed. "How did you know about it?"

"I learned a lot of the ancient history of the armors after I died," Anubis explained calmly. "Apparently, my connection with the armors is not over even though my physical body is. What you two see around you is a place of spiritual limbo. I have been stuck here ever since my death. There is still more for me to do before I am able to pass onto the next world and finally let my spirit find peace."

"Oh yeah?" Kento asked like it was an everyday conversation. He put his fists on his hips as he looked the vast space over.

"If this is a spiritual plane," Robyn wondered. "Then what was with the earthquake?"

"That is because of you two."

"Us?" Kento demanded.

Anubis nodded. "This world was meant for the souls of those who can no longer exist in the world of the living. Both of you still have your bodies, making your spirits strong. That, added with the combined power of Hardrock you both possess, the essence of your souls in this place will eventually rip it apart. You cannot stay here long."

"That's fine with me," Kento agreed. "The sooner we can leave, the happier I'll be."

Robyn suddenly glanced behind her, gathering Kento's attention.

"What's up, Robyn?" he wondered.

"I just thought there was someone standing out there," Robyn replied. "Out of the corner of my eye."

"That's impossible," Anubis insisted. "No one else is here. We are on the borders of limbo. Only I with the power of the Ancient is able come out this far."

"Huh," Robyn relented. "I guess my eyes were just playing tricks on me, then."

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she not only saw someone, but had felt the presence of another spirit as well. But what did she know? Anubis clearly knew more about this place than she did. So she decided to trust in what he said.

"You must make your journey that way," Anubis then said, pointing his stick towards a vague horizon. "I cannot come with you. Because your spirits, with their ties to your physical bodies, are different than mine, we cannot travel the same way. You have to find your own path there. All I can do is point you in the right direction."

"What?" Robyn demanded, making it sound more like a protest of disbelief than an actual question. "Why do we have to do all this and you're not even going to be with us? Why can't you just get that Torrent girl and bring her here with your POWERS you keep talking about. Or at least have her meet us half way."

"Or," Anubis jumped right in, not looking to happy. "Why don't I just play the Guardian of Torrent myself? Hell, why don't all of you take a vacation? I'll give myself a body and just fight all your battles for you. The lot of you can just go home."

Robyn glared, knowing she had just been beaten by that argument.

"Give her a break, Anubis," Kento cut in. "She's still getting used to it."

"My point," Anubis explained. "Was merely to illustrate that there is nothing in this world or any other that can be gained without effort. If you want something, you must do something for it. That is the way things are."

"He's right," Robyn agreed, head bowed a bit in humility. "I'm sorry I said that. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

Anubis smiled kindly down at her. "Do not worry, young one. You may feel like you're alone, but you aren't. I will guide you the best I can and in the end, you will see it will be worth it."

Robyn breathed out and then looked forward, taking the first steps of her new journey.

* * *

"Lord Halo."

Sage turned around. He was not used to being addressed by that name yet; but he still knew it was he that was being called. Behind him a few paces was Myune, the woman who called herself the Priestess of Halo. Sage didn't know much about her besides that she was born in the same world as he and that she was supposed to be a partner of his in some sort or another. This made Sage none too fond of her at the present moment for he did not like what he did not know.

It must have showed in his face, for the older woman actually took a step back when he looked at her. Sage quickly pacified his expression. His mother had always warned him about how intense his gaze could get and how easily he could intimidate others–even without thinking about it. To this day, Sage still couldn't control that piercing gaze of his completely. It always came out when he was in deep thought. And now, going down to see how Rowen was doing, he had been.

"What?" Sage asked, trying to get her to speak. He then mentally berated himself. That sounded a bit angry and intimidating as well.

Myune took a moment to gather herself again and bowed. "Lord Halo, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Can it wait? I'm heading off to see Ro–Lord Strata." Man, it still felt weird to talk like that.

Myune then looked a bit disappointed. "I was hoping the two of us could talk for a bit. We've kind of been thrown together and I was thinking we should probably get to know each other sometime so we can better work together."

Sage turned from her, keeping his thoughts to himself. Myune was about to turn around and ask him to do it another time.

"You can come with me," Sage then said, his speech growing a bit looser. "If Strata is still sleeping, we can talk there."

Myune smiled a bit as she began to follow him down the hall. Sage noticed she always stayed a few paces behind him, like a servant would. He supposed this was how it was supposed to be since protocol in this world stated those who had the armors were one step above the Priestesses.

"Of course," Sage found himself adding despite himself. "If Lord Strata is awake, there will be no shutting him up."

He was rewarded with a soft chuckle behind him.

His greatness, Lord Strata, was still asleep when Sage found him. The blonde young man, however, was relieved to see that he looked more like he was just sleeping instead of looking too sick to be conscious like he was the previous day. In fact, Sage wouldn't have been surprised if Rowen was now just being too lazy to wake up. It was no secret that Rowen loved his sleep more than any man rightfully should. And at that thought, Sage had half a mind to try and wake him up in the manners he used in high school when trying to get his friend to school on time. But since Myune was there, Sage decided against it in case she got the wrong idea.

So then the two of them sat at Strata's bedside, wondering who should start talking about what.

"So...how long have you lived in Falnan," Sage was the first to ask.

"Since I was about nine," Myune replied.

Upon hearing that, Sage's first mental question was why was only her and none of the other girls brought to this place earlier.

"Is that normal to come here that young for a priestess?"

"No," Myune hung her head and Sage immediately got the feeling he had brought up a sensitive topic. "Not that anything that's happening right now is normal for this world's history, but none of the priestesses or armor bearers needed to gather here until now. Unfortunately for me, I discovered my powers at a very young age–too young. I couldn't control them so Shinsetsu found me and brought me here where I could learn how to harness them and not hurt anyone."

"What powers are those?" Sage wondered.

Myune smiled at him. "The powers of Halo, of course."

Sage must have looked a bit stunned, so Myune went on to explain. "I can't use the powers of Halo like you can, but it is not uncommon for the priestesses of the armors to be able to channel their energies in one way or another when it is needed."

Sage furrowed his brow at her. While she was answering his questions, she was being vague about the specifics of those answers at the same time. He was sure she was doing it on purpose. He supposed there were personal reasons as to why she was doing this and he was debating as to whether or not he should press for answers at the present moment.

"So, are you close friends with Lord Strata?" Myune asked before he could. "You've seemed so worried about him since we brought him here."

Sage decided he would gracefully let the subject change for now and smiled a bit at the mention of Rowen and their relationship.

"Yeah, we've been friends for quite a while. Even before we met the others we were already close. I don't even know how it happened. The two of us are like night and day. We just clicked somehow. And from almost the first day we met, I was always taking care of him. His parents were never around and he doesn't have any siblings or even a pet. So I guess I just took it upon myself to be his family in a way."

"And now that your boy is all grown up, you still can't let him go."

Sage looked at Myune when she commented. He was a bit confused at that sentence, but relaxed when she saw the humor in her face.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed. "He is the youngest of us. I guess I'll never really stop looking after him."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Myune agreed. "In fact, I guess I'm a bit jealous now to hear Lord Strata has such a good friend."

Sage's mouth quirked up a bit at her. Maybe his instincts had been wrong about this woman. Maybe his high school days had made him too paranoid about new females around. She seemed okay and he was almost sorry he had been scrutinizing her so badly since the beginning.

"Myune," Sage said as a very important question came to mind. "As Priestess and Armor Bearer of the same title, what is expected of us? What is the relationship between you and I supposed to be?"

Myune looked surprised for a moment, but then her expression seemed to state that she had been expecting that question sooner or later.

"No one expects the two of us to get married or anything, if that's what you're wondering," she replied. "In fact, you might say that any kind of romantic or physical relationship between us is forbidden."

"Is that so," Sage wondered, not expecting that kind of reply.

"It is," Myune confirmed. "Though, this rule doesn't really affect you at all. It was not uncommon for previous Armor Bearers to get married and have families after they had fulfilled their duties. For the Priestesses, however, it is something different."

Sage looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. Somehow he felt he wasn't going to agree with what she had to say next.

"The Priestesses are not like anyone else," Myune continued, not looking at him. "We're not even like the Armor Bearers. We are those who speak to the gods and are the only ones allowed in their temple. Our sprits and our bodies belong to them and we must remain pure and chaste our entire lives."

Sage stopped staring at her and looked away. He wasn't sure how he felt about that and he wasn't sure why. There were many religions in his world that required chastity of higher officials. Myune had said this rule didn't affect him at all. Somehow, Sage wasn't so sure of that.

"What happens if a Priestess breaks this rule?" he asked.

Before Myune even looked away from him, Sage could tell she did not want to answer that. He also didn't get a chance to press her for the answer as the body in the bed before them suddenly came to life.

* * *

Robyn trudged silently after Kento's lead. Anubis had left them alone right at the beginning of their journey. It felt like they had been walking for hours, but Robyn could hardly tell if that were true. Time passed strangely in this place. There was no sun, nor day or night. Just an endless, foggy wasteland of browns and greys. In the distance, there was the sound of crumbling behind them. Nothing to put them in immediate danger, but it still shook Robyn up a bit. Especially since she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

"What do you think we'll have to do when we find that Torrent girl?" Robyn asked. She was desperate for anything to get her mind somewhere else.

"I dunno," Kento replied.

"If we have to take her back through this, I'll...I'll...well, I dunno what I will do, but I swear there will be some kind of hell to pay. Especially for that Anubis guy. Sure, he can't do everything for us, but as of thus far, I haven't seen him do much at all."

Kento chuckled. "I'll help. This walkabout shit is totally bogus."

Robyn took her turn to laugh. "I don't care what Sage says. You do have quite a way with words."

"Thanks," Kento grinned. "I try."

"Kento?" Robyn then asked, her mood suddenly turning completely around. "Do...you think after we find her, we'll be able to find out what happened to Nat?"

Kento stopped and looked back at her, his expression instantly falling as well. He knew this was eating Robyn up inside though she tried hard not to let it show. Walking back to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Robyn, I could just tell you that everything will be alright, but that would be a lie and I couldn't do that to you. I really don't know what's going to happen so I can't promise you anything. But one thing I have learned is that there is a greater power working out there. Something stronger than any of us or the armors or anyone. And somehow, even though we don't always understand why things happen, in the end, it all comes together and things work out. Even if it's not the way we wanted it to."

Robyn looked up into his face. She had never heard anything like that come from her friend before. There was power and hope to those words and she had to smile even though her heart still felt heavy. She touched the hand that was resting on her shoulder. His touch suddenly felt so warm.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"No sweat," Kento replied.

Robyn blinked. His smile seemed a bit more charming for some reason and she felt her cheeks flush in spite of herself. She was so caught up in the sudden feeling, she didn't even notice Kento had started off again until he called her to catch up. But even though Robyn managed to shake herself, she could not meet up with him. The ground beneath her feet was gone. There was nothing beneath her but blackness and she screamed.

* * *

Sage was shocked when Rowen awoke. For his eyes hadn't just fluttered open, the wounded young man had sat bolt upright in bed with no warning. Sage was alarmed to see the frantic look on Rowen's face and he was perspiring slightly.

"Rowen!" he exclaimed as he ran to his friend's side.

Rowen gasped as he sat up and then flinched at the still healing wound on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Sage demanded.

"Robyn! I heard her scream!" Rowen panted. "Where is she?"

Sage wasn't sure how to answer that.

"The girl Robyn is fine," Myune spoke for him. "I assure you that."

Rowen seemed to forget everything else when he saw the gorgeous woman standing before him. "Well, hello. And you are?"

Sage made a noise of disapproval. Leave it to Rowen to forget all his intelligence at the sight of a pretty girl.

"This is Myune," Sage introduced. "She's the Guardian of Halo."

"She is," Rowen said, raising a brow. He then grinned at his best friend and elbowed him in the side. "You dog!"

He was rewarded with a thump on the head from Sage's fist.

"Moron," he replied back. "We were all worried about you and you're just sleeping the day away. It's so like you."

Myune smiled to herself. Those two did seem close.

"SAGE!" Ryo cried as he ran in.

Sage was instantly alarmed at how frantic and out of breath Ryo looked. He had obviously ran as fast as he could all the way down there.

"Sage, something's wrong!" he panted.

"With what?" Rowen wondered. Then he remembered his previous fear. "Is it with Robyn?"

"Come quickly!" was all Ryo said as he ran back out.

Sage was instantly after him without further explanation.

"Hey, what about me!" Rowen called after him. He got no reply. The wounded young man "humphed" to himself at the thought of being left behind by his friends with no concern at all. His second thought was that he was going to follow anyway.

"Lord Strata, you shouldn't get up yet," Myune said as Rowen tried to climb out of bed.

"What did you call me?" Rowen retorted. "Look, never mind. Can you just help me get down to where the others went?"

Myune looked very concerned and seemed unwilling to comply with that request.

"Come on," Rowen argued. "Don't make me crawl all the way down there."

The Priestess of Halo furrowed her brows. The Armor Bearers were almost sacred and to be respected. How would it look to the people in the castle to see one of them crawling down the hall in just a bed robe?

"Fine," she relented as she looped his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go, Lord Strata."

Though he was pleased with getting his way, Rowen still swung his head over at the title.

"I have a name, you know. It's Rowen."

Myune sighed. She had a feeling this one just might need as much babysitting as the Bearer of Halo suggested.

* * *

Sage ran into the room where Kento and Robyn's bodies lay. Cye was kneeling over them looking very concerned.

"What happened?" Sage asked as he came in after Ryo.

"They were just sitting there," Ryo was the first to reply. "They didn't move or anything, then they started getting marks on them."

"Sores," Cye clarified. "Cuts and bruises. They came very quick and then there haven't been any new ones since that I can tell." He was currently wiping blood from Robyn's forehead. Her face and Kento's were still serene and expressionless despite their injuries, but Robyn's head definitely had a deep cut on it.

"What happened, do you think?" Ryo wondered, pacing around in agitation. He hated not knowing what was happening. "Is this the result of their spirits being gone for too long?"

"No," Sage said as he knelt down. "The spirit leaving causes no physical damage to the body whatsoever. If the spirit were to somehow come to harm, however, it would reflect on the body if they were still connected like these two are." He gingerly lifted up Robyn's sleeve to find a large bruise forming on her arm. Kento's cheek was leaking a drop or two of blood himself.

"But what could hurt a spirit?" Cye questioned.

"It's hard to say," Sage replied. "I've never had an experience with this. Perhaps another spirit that they've met?"

"So they're fighting someone in there?" Ryo asked.

"That's absurd," Cye argued. "Who on Earth would they have need to fight? Surely not the Priestess of Torrent. There's no reason for her to attack them."

"I'm going to get Shinsetsu," Ryo announced. "Whatever they're doing, we should probably get them out of there if they're getting hurt."

"That's probably the best plan of action," Sage replied. "We need to know what's going on in there."

Ryo nodded and ran back out. He almost collided with two more bodies suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Rowen!" Ryo exclaimed at the young man hanging from Myune's shoulders.

"Hey, good to see you," Rowen smiled weakly back. "I got sick of being left out."

"Rowen, you're awake," Cye called from inside. Even he looked relieved to see Strata up and about.

"Yeah, but why are Robyn and Kento taking a nap?" Rowen replied.

"You guys explain, I gotta go," Ryo called as he ran out.

"They're on a mission," Cye began to explain as the two slowly made their way inside. "They had to send their spirits out to limbo."

"Whatever for?" Rowen demanded. "Hey, and if those two are together, does that mean...?"

"You got it," Sage then spoke. "Robyn shares Kento's title of Hardrock."

"Huh," was Rowen's reply. He sounded as surprised as everyone was earlier to find that out. "You can just set me right here, Myune."

The Priestess of Halo helped Rowen sit on the ground while Cye scrutinized him.

"Rowen, are you sure you should be up and about? You can't even walk on your own yet. You should get some rest."

"I'm fine, Cye," Rowen said, though he was rubbing his still sore shoulder. "Sitting here isn't too hard, even for me. Besides, you guys seem to have learned quite a bit while I was out. Heck, I don't even know where this is. You guys need to explain so I can catch up."

On that request, Rowen swore he could almost hear everyone in the room sigh. Apparently, explaining it all was going to be quite a task. Rowen settled himself in for a long story.

* * *

Robyn groaned as she moved her bruised body. Everything hurt.

'_What the hell?'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm not even IN my body right now. How can this hurt?'_

Kento was most likely wondering the same thing. Robyn heard his similar groan in her ear and that was when she realized he was laying on top of her; arms folded tightly around her and pressing her back against him.

It was then, Robyn recalled what happened. The ground below her had opened up and crumbled without any warning. She remembered that horrible feeling of suddenly losing anything solid beneath her. She vaguely recalled Kento falling after her. No doubt he had jumped in to save her. But as it turned out, all the Ronin could really do was grab her and let his more durable body take part of the abuse from the tumble.

Robyn attempted to gather her hurting limbs and get on her hands and knees even though Kento's weight was still on top of her. As she shifted, Kento grunted and rolled off of her and onto his back, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, I don't want to do that again," he groaned.

"Who would?" Robyn shot back. She looked above her, but everything around her was black and grey, even the sky. "How far do you think we fell?"

"Who knows," Kento said as he sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

"I feel like I should be bruised all over," Robyn then said, inspecting herself. "My forehead, here, even feels like it should be bleeding or something. It hurts like it's been cut."

"You can't bleed here," Kento grinned. "You're not in your body. You don't have any blood."

"I guess so," Robyn sighed. "But it still hurts."

She got to her feet and then swore again when she had to suddenly jump onto her left foot. Her right foot felt in severe pain even though to the eye it looked just fine.

"Sprain your ankle?" Kento asked as he, too got up.

Robyn shook her head. "I think it's worse. I probably landed on it funny. I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"Great," Kento sighed. "So what do you want to do then? Should we just wait here until they bring us back and we can try again?"

Robyn frowned at that thought. She was not too keen on the idea of starting all over after they had walked this far. Despite the pain, she started off, limping away much to Kento's surprise.

"I'm not stopping," she announced as she went. She leaned on the side of the canyon to help hold her weight. "I'm going to find that girl if I have to hop the rest of the way. I'm going to test your 'Everything-Happens-For-A-Reason' theory."

Kento smiled at her, impressed. "Well, I can't have you going like that. Here," he crouched in front of her. "Get on."

Robyn sighed inwardly. She really didn't want to. It was just one more thing that had to be done for her. Now, she was even too useless to walk. It was kind of embarrassing. Just how useful could she possibly be if she hurt herself this badly even out of her body?

There. Robyn spun around. There it was again. She had a definite feeling that someone else was there. She felt a presence behind her, she was sure of it. She could almost hear it smiling at her. But when she looked around, there was nothing. It was empty both behind and in front of her.

"What?" Kento demanded at her strange behavior.

Robyn had no clue. Was she going mad in this strange, timeless place?

_Can you hear me? Kento? Robyn?_

"Now I'm hearing things," Robyn announced, exasperated.

"That sounds like Sage," Kento responded. Then he called out. "Saaaage! Is that you?"

_I can hear you just fine. You don't have to yell._

"It's like I can hear him in my head," Robyn marveled. "How is he doing that?"

_I'm projecting a small amount of my consciousness to you. I don't know if I should be doing this, but marks started showing up on your bodies. We needed to make sure you guys were okay._

"You mean everything we felt is going to be a permanent injury on our REAL bodies?" Robyn shrieked. "Sonofabitch!"

"College has made your language horrible, Robyn," Kento stated.

"Like you're one to talk," Robyn shot back. "I've heard some things from you."

"Yeah, but girls just shouldn't be saying such things."

_Hey you two, I can't stay like this too long. I need to know what's going on. Do you guys need to be pulled out?_

Kento and Robyn stopped and looked at each other. There was no question that they were in a bit of a bind. But were they willing to give up all the traveling they had done to start over another day?

"Hey Sage," Robyn called. "Can you look at my foot? The right one. How bad is it?"

There was a pause.

_I think something's broken near the ankle._

Robyn bit at her thumbnail. "Can you...heal it?"

_Yeah, but something like this will take some time. Maybe an hour and then you would still have to be careful for a few days. _

Another pause.

_Are you two planning to keep going?_

Kento blinked and looked over at Robyn.

"I want to," Robyn announced. "I don't ever want to come back to this place. I want to finish it now." _Okay. I'll let you stay longer if Kento agrees._

"WHAT!" Robyn exclaimed, shouting above her as if now arguing with some deity from the heavens. "Why is it Kento's decision?"

Sage gave no response, but Kento already knew the answer. Robyn was injured, which meant it was his soul responsibility to keep her safe. Before, she just lacked the power to protect herself from any attack they might encounter. Now, she also lacked the ability to flee from danger. It was, indeed, his call. Did he feel he could still protect her–his partner–down there?

One look at Robyn's face told him that it didn't matter what he could or could not to for her. Something in her eyes said that she needed to go on; no matter what. Robyn knew what she was supposed to do and Kento was the only one who could stop her from doing it. And if he truly believed what he told her earlier, than this also happened for a reason and they were meant to go on.

"We'll stay," Kento said. "I think we'll be fine."_ We certainly can't fall any further than this._

_I heard that. But if you think you're okay, I'll leave you._

"Thanks Sage," Robyn replied. "Just focus on my foot. I promise I'll do my best!"

The two Hardrocks could almost sense a bit of amusement from Sage as he agreed and his presence withdrew. Now, once again alone in limbo, Kento squatted down a second time. Robyn had no choice but to accept and the two started off on their journey once more.

Though Robyn still wasn't thrilled about being carried, she couldn't help but feel a bit of gratitude. Kento, more often than not, was always the one who could pick up on how she was feeling. For as long as she had known him, it felt like he had always been behind her, backing her up when she felt she had gone as far as she could go. His strength had constantly been there for her; to pick her up, just like now, when she no longer had the means to continue. At this thought, Robyn couldn't help but hold his neck tighter as a warm feeling grew within. Yes, perhaps all things did happen for a reason.

"Kento," she said softly in his ear. "I'm glad you were my partner."

He turned his head as best he could and smiled at her. A smile that made her heart flutter a bit despite herself.

"Me, too."

* * *

Ryo hurried up and down the halls of the spacious castle. His frustration was growing. No one he had run into had seen Shinsetsu or knew of his whereabouts. How far could a blind, old man get anyway? The nagging feeling that he was lost within the many corridors did nothing to sooth Ryo's anxiety either.

Ryo paused down a large, empty hallway and sighed. He didn't feel like he was doing anything to help at all right now. In fact, he felt quite useless. When his friends seemed to be in trouble, he just panicked and ran out of the room. Not the coolest thing to do.

"What a great leader I am," Ryo said to himself. "I bet the old man's already there while I'm running around like an idiot. Man, I'm such a dork sometimes."

"Are you?"

Ryo turned, wide eyed to the taller man suddenly standing next to him. He was wearing an assortment of bright robes and armor in the middle of the giant, empty hall. Ryo hadn't the slightest idea how one such as this man could have snuck up on him without him noticing.

"So, you're the current Bearer of Wildfire, am I right?" the man spoke again, taking advantage of Ryo's confusion.

"Uh, yeah," Ryo said hesitantly. "Are you...do you work here at the castle?"

"No," the man responded with an odd smile on his lips. "I'm afraid I do nothing of the sort."

Ryo was even more confused now. Who was this guy? If this stranger didn't know the castle any better than he did, then there wouldn't be any point to ask him for directions. But then again, if he wasn't part of the castle household, then what was he doing here?

Ryo certainly had never seen anyone like him. His hair was white as snow even though he didn't look any older than his mid twenties. He had a very intelligent look about him–especially his eyes. They were a clear, icy blue that seemed to burn with a cold fire of eyes have seen millenniums far past his age. The robes he wore were very fine and expensive. Colorful and most likely that of a noble or even a member of the royal family.

"May I ask who you are?" Ryo then said to the man.

The stranger chuckled as if amused at an accidental joke.

"My Lord Wildfire," he said. "You obviously do not know whom you are addressing. You may be causing this entire fragile kingdom to fall into nonexistence by asking who I am."

Ryo swallowed. Something suddenly didn't feel right.

"Why is that?" he asked in a dryer voice. Why did the hall have to be so empty?

"Because I am the reason you came here," the man replied. "Falnan has pulled you and your fellow warriors here to make an enemy of me."

Ryo narrowed his eyes. What his senses were telling him made sense now.

"So, you're the bad guy, huh?"

The stranger's eyebrow twitched. He seemed annoyed at being given such a title. He took a few steps forward and Ryo was suddenly aware of how much taller and larger the man was over him.

"Is that how it is? You're very quick to label, Lord Wildfire. Do you even know why the people here want you to fight against me?"

"It doesn't matter," Ryo insisted. "The other Ronins and I have promised to fight against all evils in any form. If that's what you are up to, then we will be there to oppose you."

"Evil?" the man replied with an amused smile. "And tell me, young warrior, what exactly do you define evil as?"

Ryo blinked. He wasn't ready for this question. He was pretty sure by now that he knew evil when he saw it; but having no idea what this man was up to, he was hardy at an advantage to argue his motives.

"What do you plan to do here?" Ryo then countered with a question of his own.

"Why do you need to know?" the taller man continued the question game. "I'm sure you are the kind who wishes to stop bad things when you see them happen, but what have you seen me do? Am I doing anything wrong right now? What proof do you have that I am, in fact, who you should be trying to stop?"

Ryo just glared. This man was trying to play head games with him. What was he supposed to do about it? This stranger didn't seem to want to attack him at all as of yet. Also, Ryo had to admit that the man was right. He did not have any reason to fight this man. He really had no idea of this person was supposed to be his enemy or not.

The stranger seemed to sense Ryo's confusion and chuckled a bit.

"You are a very interesting young man, Lord Wildfire. I think it will be entertaining to see how this all pans out. It has been a long time since those here have witnessed the armors. I am curious to see how they are wielded from those not of this world. Don't be surprised if I send you and your comrades a few "tests" in the future."

Ryo eyed him warily.

"You mean to attack us to see what the armors can do."

"Perhaps." The man kept smiling that annoying, superior smile of his. "Though I might not be the greatest of your troubles. I would keep an eye on those priestesses if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Ryo challenged.

"All I am saying is in the way you doubt me as your enemy, doubt them as your allies. We will meet again, Lord Wildfire."

Ryo blinked and the man was gone. Not just slowly vanishing away like in the movies. He was just suddenly not in the hall any more. Needless to say, Ryo was unnerved greatly by this and quickly made his own disappearance from that place. He ran off through other corridors, deeply confused and a little bothered. His instinct told him he should go back to where the others were by now, but he wasn't sure if he should tell them of anything that happened.

* * *

Robyn sighed inwardly. Hours had passed and their surroundings hadn't changed. They were still on a set course at the bottom of a deep ravine with no exit in sight. It was very frustrating. Even more so was the suspicious feeling Robyn had that no matter how long and far they walked, they weren't getting anywhere. She adjusted the hold she had around Kento's neck. Secretly, she was kind of glad they were only there in spirit. She was sure if it were their real bodies, they would both be hot and sweaty by now.

"Kento, do you want to take a break? You sound tired."

Indeed he did. Robyn couldn't ignore the growing panting and strangled breaths any more. They had been walking for a long time. Longer than she would thought he could have gone while carrying her.

"Just a little bit more," Kento insisted. "I can keep going."

At that statement, Robyn took a moment to marvel at his strength and endurance. She could feel the muscles in his back and the width of his shoulders. He was so much larger, so must stronger than she was. It made her feel tiny and fragile. Everything about Kento breathed masculinity. Being this close to him for so long made Robyn realize how different their bodies were built. It even made her feel a bit more feminine and that made her face get warm.

"Um...this is good. Let's stop here for a bit," Robyn insisted. She was starting to feel a bit flustered, though she didn't know why. All she knew was that she had to get away for a while. To get some personal space back so she wouldn't feel so...weird any more.

"Okay then," Kento agreed. He crouched down to let Robyn off as gently as he could.

She hopped off and limped over to the rock wall, sitting down and leaning against it. Kento moved to join her.

"How does you foot feel?" he asked, still sounding a bit out of breath.

"About the same," Robyn sighed, fingering her ankle.

Kento didn't reply. All he did was lean his head back and let himself rest. Robyn took one of her large sleeves and started flapping it in his face to help fan him off.

"Thanks," Kento panted with a weak grin.

"It's the least I can do since you've been carrying me. I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you. I just end up slowing everyone down."

Kento surprised her by catching her waving hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it. I'll carry you as far as I have to. I would rather do that than be here trying to do this all by myself."

Robyn didn't know what to say. All she was aware of was Kento holding her hand. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to say such things to her? It made her heart jump in a way she wasn't used to. In a way she couldn't control.

"Robyn, are you okay?" Kento then asked. "You're face looks kinda flushed."

_Crap! I'm blushing and he saw! How embarrassing! I'm such a moron!_

Robyn quickly turned her face away, feeling quite stupid. Why were her emotions doing flip flops now at a time like this? Why was it with him?

Her eyes grew wide as a thought struck her brain. Was there a reason for this, too? Did all this happen because it was meant to be? Was she having these feelings because they were partnered up? And, if they were meant to be partners in this way, was this partnership meant to be in other ways; deeper ways, as well?

The thought of being more than just partners in title made Robyn's heart race even more. Was this what she was feeling? Was she starting to...get a crush? She looked over at Kento to get his response to her actions, but he wasn't even looking in her direction. He was staring hard down the path ahead of them. It was dark down there, Robyn didn't have a clue what he was looking at.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kento replied in a hushed voice. He didn't move his gaze from that spot. "It just felt like something over there...changed."

Robyn scrunched her eyes at the darkness. What did he mean by 'changed'?

"Maybe it's a way out!" Kento declared with excitement. He jumped to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Come on!"

Robyn didn't share his enthusiasm. She took his hand with hesitance.

"But...what if–"

She was cut off has Kento easily pulled her to her feet and swept her up in his arms. He started running down the ravine bed, leaving Robyn quite speechless. This was worse than riding on his back. As she clung to his neck, she closed her eyes. She could feel his strong arms, his chest, his heartbeat. The close contact was almost dizzying despite the jarring and bouncing she got as Kento ran. How frustrating! Didn't he realize what he was doing to her? All the other times he knew what she was feeling; could he really not notice this feeling she had at all?

Robyn blinked when Kento suddenly stopped and she felt his body to ridged. She loosened her hold and looked ahead. What she saw made her stiffen in bafflement as well. Before them was nothing. Not a rock wall, not a barren field like before, there was just nothing at all. Everything stopped suddenly and past it was a spacious, endless abyss. The two of them could travel no further.

Robyn stared at it, feeling all her body's energy leave. They had come so far. How could it end like this? What was left for them to do now?

"No way!" she yelled into the blank space, unable to believe what she was looking at. "No freaking way!"


	9. Chapter 8: Diana

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Eight: Diana

Ryo ran back to the room out of breath. It took him a while to find it, but he finally made his way back to the place the other Ronins were. Cye looked up when he came in.

"There you are," he greeted. "We thought you might have gotten lost so Myune said she would go search for you and Shinsetsu since she actually knows her way around the place."

Ryo gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Yeah, I got lost." _Among other things._ "Sorry guys, I guess I kind of flipped out. It didn't help any, huh?"

"Everything's fine," Sage assured them. He was sitting nearest to Kento and Robyn's bodies. He had his hand floating over Robyn's foot and was acting as if it were a natural thing to do. It seemed, in fact, it might be as no one else has a problem with it. Therefore, Ryo didn't ask.

"They're alright and will keep going for now," Sage continued. "Though I would still like to get Shinsetsu here and ask how long we dare leave them like this. I would say anything longer than an hour more wouldn't be healthy for them–or safe."

Ryo gave a deep sigh as he sat himself down on the floor. He thought about the meeting he had with that strange man in the castle. He said he was the one they were sent here to fight. But if that was the case, then what was he supposed to do? Should he tell the other Ronins about it? Should he tell Shinsetsu? The old man had promised they would know everything in time. Would he be jumping the gun by letting it out? Should he wait until they were ready to explain what was going on?

"Hello, Ryo."

Ryo looked up and blinked at the person sitting next to him.

"Uh, hi...Rowen."

Ryo looked confused at why his blue haired friend looked so offended.

"I feel fine, thanks for asking," Rowen continued in a dry tone.

Ryo blinked at him again.

"Oh good grief!" Cye cut in. "Just because Ryo's not making a fuss over you just getting out of bed..."

"Hey," Rowen defended. "I've been out for almost two days. Ryo's one of the first people I see and I don't even get so much as a 'Hey Rowen, good to see you're up' or a 'How are you feeling Rowen, can I get you anything?"

Cye voiced how ridiculous he thought the complaint was by huffing loudly and turning his back to the conversation.

Rowen turned back over to Ryo who smirked at him. He was going to do something a bit out of character, but oh well.

"Oh Rowen, I'm SO glad you're alive!" Ryo cried, throwing his arms around his friend. "I thought you were gonna die! I was so worried! I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you! I'm so happy!"

His body was wracked with loud, heavy sobs. Sobs that were fake. Rowen looked up from Ryo's false, crying clutches looking even more insulted than before. Cye snorted at the sight.

"What's the matter, Rowen?" he chided. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Rowen sighed. "Kinda. I'm just wishing it were a pretty girl, instead."

Ryo instantly stopped and pulled back.

"Sorry, Rowen, can't help you there. I'm always going to have a flat chest."

Next, Rowen did something completely in character for him. He reached out and pressed his palm to Ryo's chest.

"No," he sighed. "Doesn't do a thing for me."

"I found him," Myune called as she walked in with Shinsetsu.

The young men all looked up. Myune's eyes went wide at the sight of the two men kneeling in front of each other with Strata's hand flat on Wildfire's chest.

"What in the world ARE you two doing!"

* * *

Robyn felt numb. If she had been standing, she was sure she would have collapsed right then and there. All their work. All the walking and the dangers and the pain. It was all for nothing. The two of them could go no further. This made Robyn mad.

"What the hell?" Kento yelled into the abyss for her. "This is bullshit!"

"No kidding," Robyn agreed. "What are we supposed to do now? How do we keep going?"

"We-we can't..." Kento admitted.

Robyn's heart jumped in her throat. "What? No! We can't give up here! There has to be some way! Put me down!"

Kento did so. Robyn flinched a bit as she tried to put some weight on her right foot. It still felt broken. Sage was sure doing a slow ass job of healing her. Feeling mad and frustrated, Robyn hobbled away from Kento, suddenly feeling the urge to get some distance and clear her head.

"So, what should we do now?" Kento asked.

Robyn didn't answer. She needed to think. There had to be a reason for this. This had to be some kind of test or puzzle or...something.

"We might have to start over, Robyn," Kento continued.

Still, Robyn ignored him. She didn't want to do that. She couldn't. There was no way she could go back there and face them empty handed.

"Robyn, we can't go any furth--"

"I know that! Shut up!" Robyn screamed, covering her ears.

She didn't want to hear his stupid chattering. She didn't want to hear Kento's voice telling her it was hopeless to think they could go on from there. Robyn gave a noise of frustration as she buried her face in her hands and slid to the floor, curling up into a miserable ball.

"Robyn?" Kento asked.

He was surprised at her outburst and even more surprised to see how easily she had crumbled at this new roadblock. The Bearer of Hardrock let out a heavy breath. Sometimes he forgot Robyn was a girl and that girls were more emotional than he was. Robyn had wanted so much for this to succeed. It almost broke his heart to see her breaking down in defeat like this. He walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, Robyn?" he tried, touching her wrist.

"No!" Robyn cried in her hands, shaking her head and shaking him off. "Don't try to make me feel better about this! I know I screwed up!"

"Robyn, come on," Kento coaxed, trying again to pull her hands away. "It's not so bad. We can always try again."

This time, he managed to slowly pull Robyn's hands away from her eyes. His chest tightened to find there were tears there.

"Why? Why can't I do it?" Robyn sniffed. "If I'm the real priestess, then I'm supposed to be helpful here. I'm supposed to be able to do this for you and the others. But all I do is screw up and I hold everyone back!"

Robyn suddenly threw herself in Kento's arms, clutching the front of his robe and burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm so useless to you!"

She squeezed her eyes tight, unable to look at him, but also unable to let go of him as well. She couldn't bear knowing she had let him down. He must have been so frustrated and mad with her. After all, she was the one who had made them push on, even made him carry her, all the way to this dead end when he wanted to start over. Robyn clenched her fists tighter and prayed he wouldn't hate her for this.

Her eyes shot open when a pair of strong arms suddenly pulled her tighter.

"You're not useless," a deep, soothing voice said.

Robyn relaxed slightly in the embrace.

"I am," she insisted. "I came with you all the way out here, but I cannot help you–not in this place or any other place you go. I'm just a burden."

Robyn refused to look at him and, instead, opted to tell her troubles to his chest. So Kento let his cheek rest on the top of her head as he slowly stroked her hair.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said softly. "I don't care what you can or can't do. I just want you with me."

Robyn's heart jumped at those words. She pulled away so she could see his face.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course," Kento grinned. "I'll do what ever I have to for us to stay together."

Robyn's blood felt like it was on fire. The heat was spreading to her cheeks, making her face warm and her head light. _Together._ He had said he wanted her to be with him. He _wanted_ her.

"Oh, Kento," she choked. "I–I do, too."

Robyn closed her eyes. Her heart fluttered with joy as she reached over to kiss him.

"Woah, time out!" Kento exclaimed. Her lips had lightly brushed his before he realized this conversation was taking an unexpected turn. He definitely hadn't seen this coming and quickly grabbed Robyn's shoulders, putting her at arm's distance.

Robyn's eyes popped open. "Huh?" she asked at Kento's face. He looked far more surprised than she did.

"What are you doing?" he blurted.

Robyn stared at him. The realization of what she had done made her face go far redder than it had ever been.

_Oh, shit!_

She quickly pulled herself out of his grasp and scooted away.

"No...oh no," she groaned. She curled up again, clasping her hands over the top of her head and hiding behind her arms. "I screwed up again! I'm sorry, I misunderstood."

Kento blinked at her a few times before realization set upon him as well as to what just happened.

_Holy cow! All that stuff I just said to her, it totally sounded like I..._

"Oh geeze!" was all he could think to say.

Kento could have punched himself. He wasn't trying to hit on Robyn or anything. He was just trying to make her feel better. He had totally meant what he said, too, but he didn't mean for her to take it THAT way.

_But she did,_ Kento thought. _And she said that she liked me. Woah, awkward!_

Now Hardrock's cheeks were a bit flushed. He had no idea she was starting to feel that way about him. And now he was paying for being such a bullheaded, ignorant guy.

"Oh, Robyn," Kento tried, feeling even more awkward now that he was trying to talk to her about it. "What I said...I didn't mean–I just..."

He trailed off, not sure what to really say.

Robyn, for her part was desperately trying to pretend he wasn't there. She was so humiliated. She didn't want to see or hear anything from Kento Rei Faun. So why did they now have to be stuck in this place alone together?

_I want to get away!_ She cried inside._ I feel so stupid! I don't want him to look at me! Why do I have to be stuck here? I'm a spirit, damnit! Why can't I just get out of here? _

_I want to be away from here!_

Then, Robyn looked up. Nothing was as it had been. The ravine, the large void, Kento–they were all gone. She stood up and looked about. A lush, green forest grew all around her. A small waterfall splashed into a sparkling pond and the sun was shining.

"Congratulations, Priestess of Hardrock," Anubis said as he walked through the swaying grass towards her. "You made it."

"Where...am I?" Robyn wondered.

"Your destination," the red haired monk explained. "This is the border between life and death. A place where spirits wait to go back into the world of the living, or pass on to the afterlife. You found it when you realized your own spiritual existence."

"Woah, wait," Robyn clarified. "So you mean to say that otherwise, I never would have found it by simply walking?"

"Of course not," Anubis announced. "This is the spirit world, you cannot get anywhere by traveling like you're still in a physical body."

Robyn lowered her head, letting her hair cover her face. Her fists trembled at her sides. One reached up and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Yes, the ghost was solid in this world.

Anubis looked at her curiously. "Robyn?"

In a blink, Robyn was upon him. The startled Anubis fell flat on his back with Robyn sitting on his chest. She instantly had a hold of his collar and began whipping his head around like it was a rag doll.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE US GO THOUGH ALL OF THAT FOR NOTHING? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"YyyoOOoou h-hhad to le–learn it f–OOor yourrrrrs–EEeelf!" Anubis cried as he was being abused.

Robyn was about to yell at him some more when she cried out in pain and jumped off him.

"Sonofa–" she cussed as he grabbed her ankle. She had momentarily forgotten it was still broken.

"Oh, you poor thing," a sweet, gentle voice said. "Let me help you."

Robyn looked up as a beautiful young woman in an equally beautiful gown knelt beside her. She placed her perfect, elegant hands over Robyn's ankle and a light blue light emitted from them. Within seconds the pain was gone.

Robyn blinked at it.

"It's all better," she marveled. "I mean, you couldn't tell that there was anything wrong in the first place, but you fixed it."

"That is my special ability," the beautiful woman said with a smile. "I can see the wounds of the soul and heal them."

Robyn looked at her and then a huge, silly smile plastered itself on her face.

"You–you're her, aren't you?" he gasped.

"I am," she nodded. "Priestess of the West, Guardian of Torrent. I am so pleased to meet you, Lady Hardrock." She bowed deeply. "Thank you for coming all this way to find me. I would not be able to leave this place without your help."

Robyn was euphoric. "I did it," she whispered to herself. "I did it!" She jumped on the taller woman and hugged her. "I found you! I did it!"

"Y-yes, you did!" the Priestess of Torrent replied. She laughed, a bit surprised at Robyn's actions.

"Oh, sorry," Robyn said sheepishly when she remembered her manners. "My name is Robyn. I am, of course, the Priestess of Hardrock."

The Priestess of Torrent pressed her palms together thoughtfully, as if not sure of her next line. "Well, the name I had before I died was Diana. So I guess you can call me that."

"Great!" Robyn grinned. "Nice to meet you, Diana."

"Lady Hardrock." Robyn turned when Anubis addressed her. "Where is your partner?"

Before Robyn could even shrug, Kento appeared beside her.

"Hey, there you are!" Kento announced. "I was wondering where you went. It just took me a bit longer to figure out how to get here." He looked at the other woman standing beside his friend. "Well, I guess we got what we came for. We can go now, right?"

Anubis nodded. "Indeed. This quest is over. It is time to take Lady Torrent back with you to the land of the living."

"How exactly do we do that?" Robyn wondered.

_Hey, what's going on over there? How are you two doing?_

"It's Sage!" Robyn clapped. "We found her Sage. We're ready to come back now."

_Good. Shinsetsu is here. I'll tell him you are ready to go._

"So...this is it, huh?" Kento rolled out. "We're done. What do we do now?"

"The three of you should probably stand close together," Anubis decided. "When your souls are pulled back into your bodies, Lady Torrent's should be pulled with you."

"What about you, Anubis?" Kento asked as Diana moved between the two Hardrocks. "Aren't you coming, too?"

"Does he have to?" Robyn whined. She had already had her fill of the ex-Warlord.

Anubis shook his head. "I have no right to try to claim another body in any physical world. I have lived several mortal lifetimes–most of which were squandered on selfish pursuits. Even my spirit grows tired with the thought of it. I wish to at last rest in peace with my ancestors who wait for me on the other side."

Kento looked a bit disappointed while Diana looked downright forlorn. Robyn could have cared less.

"Thank you, Anubis," Diana bowed. "You have been a good friend to me. I wish you would come. You were the only companionship I had while waiting here. I will miss you. You know after this, our souls shall never meet again."

Robyn blinked. How was that so? Surely everyone would meet in the spirit realm again, no matter when they died. So what did Diana mean by that and why did that Anubis guy suddenly look so sad?

"I know," Anubis said, regret clearly written on his face. "But I will not pass on until all that was meant to be done here is finished. If you ever need to call on me, you may do so through the power of Lady Hardrock and I will guide you as best I can."

Robyn looked over at him. Great. If anyone wanted to talk to this guy, they would have to do it through her? She wasn't looking forward to that at all. Anubis saw her expression and raised an eyebrow, surprising her with a smirk. Robyn smiled back in spite of herself. Maybe he was okay after all.

"Well, here it is," Kento announced. They could start feeling a slight pull now. Their spirits were being prepared to return to the side of the living. "See you on the flip side, Anubis."

The red haired monk waved. "Good luck," he said in almost a lonely voice.

Kento let out a deep breath and looked past Diana to Robyn. He could feel the pull growing stronger. It wouldn't be long now.

"Hey, Robyn?"

She turned and looked at him.

"About...what happened earlier..."

Robyn blinked at him blankly. She seemed to have no idea what he was talking about.

"What happened earlier?"

Kento's eyes went wide in surprise. How dare she act like it never happened!

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" he demanded.

That was all he could get out before he felt a tight grip on his spirit and it was snapped out of limbo and into something solid.

* * *

The other four Ronins were gathered tightly around the circle on the floor. They weren't allowed to go inside the design drawn in the floor until Shinsetsu was finished. In the middle were Kento and Robyn's bodies, still lifeless as the symbol started to glow. This worried them a bit. Even Sage. He had no idea what was going on. Something like this was never needed for any kind of astral projection he had heard of.

The symbol grew brighter and brighter with a scorching, white light. Then, it began to shrink. The circular beam of light began to dim and retreat to the center until it was nothing but a glowing ball. It was about the size of a bowling ball and it hovered over Shinsetsu's open palm.

While no one knew what the heck it was, the blind old man looked very pleased with it. He lowered his head to address the two bodies still lying on the floor.

"You two have done well," he told them. "Now, awaken."

Instantly, Kento's eyes popped open and he sat up. He groaned as he rubbed his stiff neck.

"Man, it's good to be back," he quipped.

"Alright, Kento!" Ryo cheered as he and the others ran to greet him. "How was it?"

Kento thought about it.

"Weird." Was all he could think to say.

"Robyn? Robyn, wake up!"

Everyone looked over to Cye who was cradling Robyn's still lifeless body in his arms. The Bearer of Torrent shot an accusing look at the old mage.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Oh man," Kento spoke first. "I could feel it as we were coming back. All of us were doing fine, then it was as if something grabbed her and held her back."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, Robyn's body sprang to life. Her eyes flew open wide as she sucked in a deep breath like she had been holding it all day.

"Robyn, thank goodness," Cye sighed. "You worried us for a bit."

Robyn sat up, touching her face in bewilderment. She looked at the familiar faces gathered around her. "Did I make it back?"

"Sure did," Kento grinned. "We did it!"

She smiled at him and then gasped. The Ronins became alarmed again as Robyn's face suddenly drained of all color and she clutched herself. Her body started shaking considerably.

"Robyn," Cye worried, afraid to even touch her. "What's wrong?"

By now, her trembling lips were turning blue.

"C-cold..." she rasped in a breathless voice. "It's s-so cold..."

She didn't know what was happening. It felt as if icy talons had ripped their way into her body and torn out the very core of her, leaving even the deepest part of her void from any warmth. It was a sickening embrace, one of a presence that was now a part of her.

"I've got this, guys."

Robyn hardly heard the voice before Ryo sat himself behind her and wrapped his bright red cape and his arms around her. Robyn's body was now without any strength to either fight or comply as she was pulled tightly against his chest.

The other four Ronins looked on helplessly as Robyn leaned limply against him. Sage looked over at Kento.

"What about you?" Halo asked. "Do you feel okay?"

Kento shrugged as he scratched his nose. "Fine, I guess. A little tired maybe, but nothing else."

"Hmm, such a strange side affect," Shinsetsu thought out loud as he stroked his beard with his free hand. "My apologies Lady Hardrock. It is probably because of the spell to bring back Lady Torrent's spirit with you. I had never done it before. With your powers as a guardian, you probably took the full drain of the spell to shield Lord Hardrock."

"Really?" Kento wondered. "Sorry Robyn."

"It–it's okay," Robyn said through chattering teeth. Though in truth, she disagreed with the old man's theory. Her lack of warmth felt as though it was caused by something sneaking inside her, not by something draining her.

In the meantime, Rowen sat himself carefully down next to the two on the floor. He tipped his head and leaned over so he could get a better look at Robyn's face. She smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Just in time," he smiled back.

"So Shinsetsu," Kento said, eyeing the old man's glowing orb. "Is that the Priestess' soul then?"

"Correct, Lord Hardrock," Shinsetsu replied. "I think you're starting to understand the way of things."

"Nice," Kento replied, proud of himself.

"I will now take her to perform the ceremony which will give her soul a temporary body. Lord Torrent, you may want to come. With the two of you sharing armor powers it may make it easier to stabilize her in this world."

Cye took a hesitant step forward. His actions were automatic; being used to doing what he was told. But inside, he was still nervous about this. Now, he was going to meet some strange woman–and a dead one at that–that was supposed to be tied to him. How could he be comfortable with that?

"I'll come with you," Kento offered, putting a friendly hand on Cye's shoulder.

His best friend looked to him gratefully.

"I think...I'm going to take Robyn to her room," Ryo announced.

The young red head already looked like she was dozing off. Ryo wrapped his cape around her and picked her up. He exited the room after Shinsetsu and Kento and Cye. The three went one way down the hall and Ryo departed the other. He carried Robyn to the room that was specifically made for the Priestess of Hardrock and went inside.

Once there, Ryo allowed himself a heavy sigh. Everyone had chalked Robyn's condition up to simply being drained from her ordeal. But Ryo wasn't so sure that was the case. Robyn had said she was cold, but that wasn't the whole thing. The second Ryo's body came in contact with hers, he could feel it sucking the warmth right out of him like a drowning man sucks up air. He actually had to turn to his armor powers for extra heat. If not, he might have ended up just like her. So it was a good thing he had gotten to her first for Ryo was sure if it had been any of the others, they definitely would have.

Ryo, of course, didn't mention any of this to anyone. Mostly because he just wasn't sure what to say. Maybe what was happening to Robyn was natural. He didn't want to alarm anyone if it was. And now, he could definitely feel Robyn's pull on his armor less and less as she settled back into her natural body temperature. Ryo was relieved. Robyn seemed to be okay now–just tired. So now there was no need to mention this to anyone.

Still, Ryo couldn't help but wonder if he should just leave Robyn alone right now. In truth, he really didn't even want to let her go, let alone leave the room. After looking around and giving a shrug, Ryo decided to do what he felt like and stepped right up on Robyn's bed. Then, he sat himself down with Robyn resting against his chest like she had been earlier.

Robyn's body still felt a bit chilled, so he wrapped them both up in a blanket and rested his chin on the top of her head, settling in to let his armor finish the job of warming up his friend. All was quiet inside. Almost peaceful. For the first time, Ryo was starting to feel like he could sit back for a moment and actually think about things without something going on.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ryo called. So much for that. Oh well.

The door opened a bit slower than a person normally would. When Ryo saw who it was, he could easily see why. It was Rowen in the doorway. He looked a bit winded from walking all the way down there and then hefting open the heavy door. He clutched his arm on the side of the injured shoulder, cradling it a bit.

"What's up, Rowen?" Ryo asked, concerned as to why his wounded friend dragged himself all the way down there alone.

To this question, Rowen instantly tried to look like he just happed to pass by.

"Oh, nothing much," he said as he looked around. "I just..." He paused in his reply, wondering what he could say to make it sound like he wasn't purposefully tailing them. He had wanted to see Robyn and he was a bit worried about her. He also had to admit that he felt a tiny pang of jealousy when Ryo carried her out. For some reason, he couldn't stand the thought of him taking care of her alone like that.

"I just don't know what to do with myself right now," Rowen finally said.

Ryo smiled knowingly at him. He could understand that just after waking up, Rowen was probably feeling a bit left behind.

"You can come sit here," Ryo offered.

Rowen gratefully walked over to the bed and lowered himself with a heavy breath. Ryo shook his head at him. Rowen's face was still pale and he looked tired. He really should have stayed in bed.

Rowen saw Ryo's expression and ignored it.

"How's Robyn?"

"Fine," Ryo replied, looking down at the girl in his arms. "She's almost back to normal. She's just sleeping right now."

Rowen looked down at her as well. He seemed to want to say something, but never did.

"I'm just going to stay with her a little longer," Ryo continued. "It's not like I have anything else to do, anyway."

"Then I'll stay, too," Rowen insisted. He tugged at a corner of the blanket and pulled it out until it was now wrapped around all three of them; scooting in tight next to Ryo to fit them all in there.

Wildfire grinned at him. Rowen rarely acted like this. He was a bit of the stand-offish type; not one to be too into casual physical contact with friends. He was almost as bad as Sage, he just didn't act as much. This was most likely due to the fact that his parents weren't too involved in his life. They never hugged him or anything similar. They were so concerned with treating him like an adult, they forgot to treat him like their son.

Kento and Ryo were the physical ones. So was Cye. None of them had a problem with patting each other's shoulder or the like. It was a favorite trick of Kento to grab one or two of them in a headlock at a time and to wrestle them all. But that was Kento's family–a close-knit place where everyone practically smothered everyone else.

Rowen was different. While Sage seemed merely a bit uncomfortable with public displays of friendship, Rowen was downright uninterested in such things. He just didn't want to even bother for some reason. Sure, he and Sage were more often than not together, but they always seemed just simply by each other and not as buddy-buddy as they really were. The fact that a certain rumor was spread around their Freshman year about Rowen's sexual preferences and why he was always with Sage didn't help.

Ryo almost snorted at remembering it. That had been an interesting year. While Sage was merely insulted at the notion, Rowen was downright bothered. He had stopped doing anything with Sage for three months straight; all for the sake a public reputation. It wasn't until Kento had accused him of being a homophobe that Rowen began to realize how stupid he was being. Still, he had insisted Sage get himself some kind of girlfriend soon. To this, the blonde just replied he wasn't going to get one until after high school just to spite him. Much to the despair of the female student body.

But, such as it was with Rowen. At least on normal days. However, Ryo also remembered another time. One which no one else knew of. A very hard time for Rowen and himself. It was when the other Ronins had been captured and the two of them plus White Blaze had ventured into the depths of the Dynasty all alone.

For two young boys hardly in their teens, it was a frightening experience. Neither of them knew where to go or how they were going to rescue their friends. Or if they would be able to rescue anyone at all; even themselves. Back then, all they had were each other to keep one another safe. They depended on each other for their lives.

Ryo recalled with a bit of a chill those harsh, hard times. They had wandered the large world for days, hiding in gutters and caves, sleeping where they could, trying to find a way into Talpa's castle. The nights there were bitter cold and they had to huddle together for warmth–one always watching while the other slept.

It was very strange to think about. In the beginning, they had been strangers. Ryo and Rowen's first meeting was because of Talpa. Ryo had been the last one the Ronins had found. He was the one they knew the least. Yet, they stayed by his side and even looked to him for guidance. Within only a few months, he found himself terrified, sleeping next to Rowen in the middle of the Dynasty and trusting the Bearer of Strata with his life while he slumbered. Such a profound friendship in such a sort time.

Rowen's head lolled onto Ryo's shoulder, breaking him of reminiscing about the past. Rowen had tried to sleep, acting as if he were man enough to hold himself up. But the second he dozed off, he had fallen over to be propped up by Wildfire's pondering form.

Again, Ryo smiled at him. To see how much his comrades in arms–his friends– trusted him made him happy and sad at the same time. He had a hard time putting into words why, but inside, he understood. As his mind began to wander off once more, he also let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

It had been about a half an hour, but Cye still wasn't used to it. For the upteenth time that afternoon, he wondered what he was doing, talking to a very coherent ball of energy. And why he was enjoying the conversation.

"So, you and Lord Hardrock have known each other since you were young? That's really cute," the glowing orb said.

Cye felt his cheeks grow warm. Then he felt stupid. Why was he getting flustered over a comment from a glowing ball? Sure, it had a woman's voice, but that was the only thing feminine–or human– about it.

"It is really rare for the armor bearers to know each other until their called upon," the orb continued.

"That's what we've been told," Cye replied.

"Yeah, all five of us have been together since we were about fifteen," Kento offered.

He was standing on the opposite side of the floating ball of light while Cye sat in front of it. As the conversation had preceded from introductions to other topics, Cye was becoming more and more annoyed with Kento's awful manners. While Cye was trying to act as normal and polite to the ball called Diana as possible, Kento would not stop staring, assessing the thing from all angles, or trying to poke it.

"Oh, for goodness' sakes," Cye finally blirted. "Would you stop that Kento? It's rude!"

"I'm sorry," Kento defended. "Forgive me for being curious. I'm just trying to figure out how she's talking to us without a mouth! I'm dying to know, Diana, can you even SEE us?"

While Cye looked a bit mortified at Kento's bluntness, a sound similar to light laughter came from the glowing ball.

"I can," Diana's spirit confirmed. "But not the way normal people do. I can see you by your spiritual energy–which is how you're seeing me as well."

"So, we look like glowing balls to you, too?" Kento pondered.

"Kento..." Cye whined, wishing he would just shut up. Why did he have to be so nosy about stuff like that?

"It's okay, I really don't mind," Diana's light, feminine voice told him. "You actually appear to me as light, too, but it a more human shaped form. But it's kind of strange. Those with less power, I can see better, such as those working in the castle. You two, however, your spirit light is so bright, it drowns out your forms. That light, of course, comes from the sacred mantles. It makes you all easy to find, Lord Hardrock."

"Cool!" Kento exclaimed. "You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this stuff."

Cye just sighed loudly.

"Lord and Lady Torrent, Lord Hardrock," Shinsetsu called. "I am now ready to proceed with the final stages of the spell where we will use spiritual energy to create a temporary physical body for Lady Torrent. I must now ask my Lords to leave the room as when she enters her body, she will not be clothed and it is unseemly for a Priestess to be seen this way by men."

Shinsetsu motioned to a woman standing behind him. It was Caska, the one who had showed them around the castle the previous day. She had some light blue robes in her arms, patiently awaiting the arrival of the new priestess.

Cye nodded as he got up, but Kento just put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I see," he said with a cocked eyebrow. "You're saying we're perverts."

"Oh, come on!" Cye insisted, pulling on his arm.

As they were about to leave, someone else came bursting into the door.

"Grandpa, he's gone! What happened?"

Cye and Kento stared at the almost panicked little girl standing it the doorway. It was none other than Queen Laelia herself.

"What do you mean, child?" the elder questioned, wondering what was causing her to be so frantic.

"Lord Strata is missing! What happened to him?"

"Rowen?" Cye asked. "He woke up about two hours ago."

"Yeah," Kento put in. "I last saw him in that weird room with all the writing. That was a while ago. But I'm sure he's hobbling around here some place."

"He should be in bed!" Queen Laelia shouted at them as if it were completely their fault. "What is he doing trying to move around with that injury?"

"Can we be of some help, your Highness?" Mia asked from the hall as she and Miniko came up to them.

"She's looking for Rowen," Cye explained. "Can you help her, Mia? I think I should stay here until the Torrent Priestess is..."

"Solid?" Kento helped. "I'll stay, too. You guys should probably start looking back down that way."

"Yes," Mia agreed. "Come, your Majesty, don't worry about it. Perhaps Ro–I mean, Lord Strata decided to rest in his own chambers instead. He could be there sleeping safely right now."

"Good luck with that," Kento huffed. "Even after his head surgery, Rowen's mom was yelling at him for getting out of bed after a few days. He's just one of those type of guys that can't sit still."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Cye glared.

Kento just looked away, as if not catching the drift.

Mia glared a bit herself. Neither of the Ronins were being that helpful at the moment.

"Come." She held out a friendly hand to the young queen. "We'll go find him together."

* * *

Even though it had happened a while ago, Sage was still sore about it. Kento and Cye had left the room first, obviously with the most pressing of matters. Then, Ryo had volunteered to leave with Robyn. That just left him with Rowen and Myune. Or so he thought.

In a few moments, Rowen was also off, not really saying where he was going, but Sage had an inkling. He gave a dark look in the direction his friend had gone. Rowen was so predictable sometimes. Sage made a mental note to go get him later and then make him get some rest. He was sure without his scolding, Rowen wouldn't by himself.

But now Sage was left alone with his Guardian–just like earlier that day. And, for some reason, now it was even more uncomfortable. She just kept sitting there, looking at him expectantly. What did she want from him?

Sage didn't really care what she was wanting or expecting. He just knew what he liked and what he didn't. Right now, he didn't like being in that room alone with Myune, so he stood up. However, when he did, so did she.

When he left, she followed, staying a few paces behind him as he journeyed down several different halls. It was becoming annoying, but Sage wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know the protocol in this place and Myune did. Was she just doing what she was supposed to do as a Priestess? Or was she just being creepy? He couldn't say for sure and he was unsure about yelling at her for trailing him if she was just doing what she was raised to do.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more. Sage stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"What?" he demanded. "Why do you keep following me around?"

Myune looked surprised and then a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I...I wish to continue our conversation from earlier. I just wasn't sure what to say."

To this, Sage softened his expression a bit.

"I'm sorry if I seem so pushy," Myune continued. "You see, I've known about the armor bearers since I was little and ever since then, I have been waiting to meet you. But now that you're here, I'm not sure what to do."

"That makes two of us," Sage admitted with a small smile.

Myune felt rewarded by that. She somehow had an inkling that this young man didn't smile at much.

"Would you...like to spar sometime?" she then asked.

Sage's face lit up. He had seen a bit of this woman's fighting technique back in his world when they first met. He had to admit, he was quite curious to see what she was capable of. To get to experience it first hand and, also, to get some exercise around this frustrating place sounded like fun.

"Yes, I think I would like to," Sage said politely, sounding less enthusiastic than he really was. That was how he always did things. "In fact, we could try some right now, unless there's something else to do."

"No, that sounds fine," Myune agreed, her face lighting up also. "You haven't even been out of the castle yet, have you? We can do it on the training grounds outside. Come see."

For a moment, the older woman looked about as young as her queen as she led Sage down a few corridors to a large window. Once there, she pointed out the training grounds a few stories below them. This made Sage a bit more eager, too. The grounds were large and open; out in the sun and fresh air. Sage was suddenly overcome with a feeling of claustrophobia and badly wanted to get out there.

"Lady and Lord Halo."

The pair turned as the young queen of Falnan trotted up to them. Behind her was Mia and Miniko. "Have you two seen Lord Strata anywhere?"

Sage looked at the young girl in confusion. Why was she searching for that knucklehead so urgently?

"Her Highness was worried when she found his bed empty. We just want to make sure he's getting the rest he needs," Mia explained.

Sage nodded, now understanding. "I think he followed Ryo back to Robyn's bed chambers. She was wiped out after retrieving the Torrent Priestess. After that, I have no idea where he went. He might still be there, for all I know."

The little queen looked a bit worried about that.

"Why would he be there?" she asked, almost to herself.

"Come on," Mia offered in a kindly manner. "We'll check and see if Robyn at least knows where he is."

She moved to lead the girl forward, then stopped.

"Um...I'm afraid I'm not sure where that is. I'm still a bit confused in this place."

"I will lead," Myune offered. She threw an apologetic look to Sage. They would have to postpone their match until at least the queen was satisfied in her search.

Sage nodded, not minding too much. He was by far the most patient of the five Ronins. He could wait as long as needed. So, he too opted to join in the search.

Myune led the group of five down to the hall made specifically for the four Priestess' bed chambers. Once arriving at Robyn's room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a muffled voice.

Myune creaked the door open slowly, not sure of what she would find there. For all they knew, there were a maximum of three people in there and a minimum of one. And what they had been doing in there was beyond her.

The first thing she saw upon opening the door was the large bed with two young warriors sleeping soundly, leaning against each other.

"Oh, that is so adorable," Mia whispered with a small laugh. It was very seldom she saw any of the Ronins not running around, fighting, making noise, or bothering each other. Or all of the above.

Over at the window sat Robyn. Even though it had obviously been her voice giving permission to enter, she seemed not to notice when they came in. Instead, her gaze was cast outward towards the scenery beyond the castle.

"Lady Hardrock?" Myune called.

Robyn swung her head, landing an icy, dangerous gaze on the Priestess of Halo. Myune froze in her tracks. That look, she had seen it before. Or, at least she thought she had. Robyn blinked at her, the gaze in her eyes leaving as suddenly as it had come.

"Hello," Robyn said with a bit uncertainty. "What's going on?" She seemed a bit taken aback that so many would show up at her door.

Queen Laelia stepped forward, a determined look on her face. Robyn blinked at her as the young girl stomped into the room and right up to her bed and the two sleeping warriors.

"Lord Strata shouldn't be here," she announced to Robyn if it was all her fault. "He should be in his room resting." She tugged lightly on Rowen's sleeve. "Lord Strata?"

Robyn furrowed her brows at the little girl. Her tugs seemed to have no affect on the deep sleeper of Strata.

"Um...he is already resting, your Highness," Robyn offered.

"Not here!" Laelia barked back.

Robyn frowned. She knew what the girl really meant was "Not here with you".

"So, you're going to wake him up so he can go rest," she said smugly.

Laelia pursed her lips. Looking more like a little child than she had so far. In fact, she almost looked on the verge of throwing a tantrum. It didn't help the situation that Rowen was refusing to wake up.

"Lord Strata!" she urged.

Robyn smiled in amusement. She would never get him to wake up like that.

"Here, your Majesty, let me help you."

Robyn leaned over so her mouth was right in Rowen's ear.

"Hey Rowen!" she yelled as she flicked his ear.

Rowen awoke with a start, flinching to the side, trying to get away from the attack. This move also shoved Ryo off the opposite side of the bed. He landed on the floor with a surprise squeak, his feet still up on the mattress.

From her place, Mia shook her head. It was such a cute scene. Only Robyn could bring calamity so quickly to such serenity.

"What'd you do that for?" Rowen whined.

Ryo was blinking at them from the floor, his large blue eyes wider than normal.

"You have more pressing matters Lord Strata," Robyn said, putting emphasis on his title.

Rowen took his turn to blink. There were several people he knew standing the doorway and a little girl he did not know standing at his bedside. What did all this mean?

Robyn offered him no help. She was busy helping Ryo up instead; grabbing his arm and pulling him back on the bed.

Rowen looked down at the little girl who was pouting at him. She was kind of cute in her little fancy dress and her hair done up. She was looking at him expectantly as if he were supposed to know what she wanted. But, of course, he didn't so he had to ask.

"Hi there," he said to the little girl. "And who are you?"

Laelia clenched her fists. "I am Her Majesty, Queen Laelia of Falnan and YOU'RE supposed to be in bed taking care of yourself!"

Rowen's face went to one of surprised panic. Though still not fully sure what was going on, he quickly surmised he was in some sort of trouble with someone who could punish him quite well.

Next to him, Ryo was sitting with Robyn between them. The young redhead sighed as Rowen tried to formulate some sort of response/excuse.

"Oh he's just fine," Robyn insisted. "Yelling at him isn't going to make Rowen do anything; believe me."

"Lord Strata," Laelia corrected.

Rowen blinked at the girl who was supposedly the queen of an entire country. Robyn rolled her eyes. This just made the queen madder.

"You WILL address the armor bearers by their correct titles," she informed the older girl. "You are a priestess–a rank lower than the Lords. You must learn your place, Priestess of Hardrock. That means showing proper respect for your superiors. And, in the future, you will refrain from doing such shameful things as inviting the armor bearers or any other men back to your room."

Now this got Ryo's attention. That was his fault, not Robyn's. She didn't ask him to stay, he did by himself and without Robyn's consent. He made a motion to voice this, but the look he got from Robyn persuaded him to keep his mouth shut. She knew what he was thinking. That was enough for her.

"Woah," Rowen cut in, not liking where the conversation was going. "It's okay. I don't mind. She's always called us by our first names. You're welcome to call me Rowen, too, Your Highness."

Laelia actually blushed for a moment, but then put it aside.

"No, it's not the way!" she argued.

"It's alright," Robyn relented. "Here, we gotta do what they say." She patted his arm. "Why don't you let S–Lord Halo or someone show you your room and you can go rest there?"

Rowen blinked at her, dropping the other shoe. "But I WAS just resting!"

The air quickly tensed. Laelia frowned again and all that were present began to worry it would start all over.

"Your Majesty!"

All eyes turned to the young servant girl who just came in. "Lords and Ladies," the girl continued as she bowed. "The banquet for tonight is almost ready to begin. You must prepare yourselves. Also, the Honored One has informed me that the Priestess of Torrent will be able to attend. So everyone will be there."

Queen Laelia stared hard at her servant for a while, then let out a deep breath.

"Fine," she relinquished. "All of you are dismissed to prepare for tonight's dinner. Servants will come to help you get ready."

_So much for sparing,_ Sage thought. He hadn't even done anything. He had passed up a perfectly good opportunity for nothing. Oh well.

Those closest to the door were already departing. Ryo was making his way out as well.

"How about you?" Robyn asked Rowen. "Feeling up to going?"

Rowen glanced from Robyn to the queen, looking nervous. "I'll do whatever doesn't get me yelled at."

Robyn made a noise through her teeth. "Fine. Then you're coming. Now I need you to leave so I can get ready, too." She herded Rowen off her bed and started guiding him to the door with Laelia in the lead. "Why don't you have Her Highness show you to your room, Lord Strata."

"Huh?" Rowen asked as he was pushed out the door.

"I think she likes you," Robyn then whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?"

But it was too late. Robyn's door shut in his face and Rowen was suddenly left alone with a doting, royal girl almost half his age. He was already starting to not like this world he had woken up in.

* * *

Cye breathed out heavily as he let the servants dress him. It felt so weird. He was a grown man; he could do it himself. He was back in his room now because of the servant girl who had visited Kento and himself while they were waiting on the Priestess of Torrent. The servant had informed them there was to be a dinner that night for everyone and they needed to get ready. For, apparently, the fancy robes he was wearing before were not fancy enough to eat in. Thus, he sighed. Why was everything in this world such a hassle?

The servants left when their task was done. Cye lingered in front of the full sized mirror, looking at himself dressed in such oddities. He idly wondered if he was supposed to leave no or wait until he was called upon. There was so much protocol, it seemed he and his friends were always breaking it.

A knock at his door caused Cye to answer. He opened it, expecting one of the servants. Instead, a beautiful woman stood before his eyes. Cye stared. He had never seen such a sight in his life. She had deep, dark eyes and pale, smooth skin. He long, dark bluish hair was thick and cascaded almost to the floor. Her grown, though several layers thick, seemed to float softly, as did she. For a moment, Cye thought he had caught a glimpse of an angel.

"Lord Torrent," the woman spoke. "It is so nice to finally speak with you physically face to face."

Cye's mouth went a bit dry. "Are you–"

The woman bowed deep and graciously. "I am," she said with a sweet voice. "Servant of the Sun God, Priestess of the West, Guardian of Torrent. You may call me Diana, My Lord."

* * *

Miniko sat next to Mia in the banquet hall, feeling stupid. After getting ready for the dinner, she had met up with the older woman and they had arrived together. Shinsetsu, who had attended before them, informed her it was proper custom for the armor pairings to always arrive together. Of which, Robyn and Kento then entered the room together, as they were supposed to. Miniko flinched at this. Robyn had been right and she had looked stupid! That was a first.

"It's alright, My Lady," Shinsetsu then said. "This is a small, exclusive dinner. Think of it as a practice for now."

"Okay, sorry," Miniko said sheepishly.

Mia patted her back. "Don't worry, we're all still learning."

This was when Ryo paraded in, freely without any priestess to worry about, and sat himself happily next to Robyn. The redhead, in turn, gave him an accusing look, one which referred back to the previous incident in her room. Though Ryo was a bit naive sometimes, he had a keen sense of knowing when he was in trouble. This was one of those times. Feeling the glare, he scooted his chair away from her a bit and slouched guiltily in his seat.

Kento watched, amusement clearly on his face. He thought only Mia was capable of doing that to Ryo. It must be a woman thing, he decided.

Next to arrive, was Sage and, a few paces behind him, Myune. Though he usually had a stoic expression on his face, the Bearer of Halo was having trouble hiding the fact that he was a little frustrated. Myune had been trailing him since his room. When he realized this, he had slowed his pace for her; to which she slowed as well, always staying a few feet behind. Finding that wasn't working, Sage had sped up his pace instead–to which his new shadow sped up as well. Sage was all but running by the time he reached the dining hall. He took a chair with a loud sigh, just thankful to sit. Myune sat next to him.

Not far behind was Rowen; and he was laughing. Mostly likely, he had experienced the whole thing. Sage glared at his former best friend while Rowen happily greeted everyone and took his proper seat next to Miniko.

"Where's Cye?" Robyn wondered. "Shinsetsu's here, that means the Torrent Priestess is around here somewhere, too, right?"

Kento shrugged. "Heck if I know whe--"

Robyn looked at Kento who was now staring at the door. She followed his gaze and her eyes went wide as well. In fact, most eyes were on the door as Cye walked in. At his side was the most beautiful woman any of the eyes witnessing the sight had ever seen. She seemed to practically float next to the Bearer of Torrent who, for his turn, just looked bewildered.

Robyn chuckled. "Cye looks a little lost, don't you think?" she whispered to Kento.

"I'm not surprised," Kento whispered back. "I doubt a woman that beautiful has ever walked

the same side of the street as Cye, let alone given him the time of day." Robyn giggled to herself again. They were leaning close together. Too close. Kento suddenly remembered the incident back in the spirit world –how they almost kissed-- and he quickly pulled away from her. Robyn didn't seem to notice.

The loud pounding of a staff quieted them all down as the queen was announced. In walked Queen Laelia. At her left was a tall man in his early twenties dressed in armor and fine silks.

Miniko gasped when she saw him.

"Mia," she whispered, her face going flushed. "That's the guy we met yesterday! Remember? When I tripped?"

"It is," Mia giggled. "He's still quite cute, isn't he?"

All Miniko could do was nod. Her face felt on fire. All her high school life, she never thought she'd see a man who caught her attention more than the gorgeous Sage Date. But now this man had entered into her life twice and he was breathtaking. Sage? Sage who?

The young queen walked up to the head of the table where her highly decorated chair was waiting for her. She stood at the head and eyed all who was sitting there, looking less than impressed.

"Well, we still have some things to work on, don't we?" she said dryly and took her seat.

The handsome man accompanying her took the chair at her right.

"Lady Torrent," the queen continued. "It is so nice to finally have you with us."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Diana bowed her head humbly. "I am happy to be of any assistance to you and Falnan."

Laelia nodded. "I would like to introduce all of you Darris, my Captain of the Guard. I'm sure you will all get to know him soon. You'll be working with him a lot."

Captain Darris stood and bowed low to all those sitting at the table. "Lord and Ladies, it is an honor. Please call on me whenever you have need."

He looked up, his gaze locking right with Miniko's. Recognition was clear on his face. He remembered her, too.

Miniko was sure her face was bright red. She would certainly love to call on that man for any of her needs.

Kento fiddled in his chair in the small span of silence that followed.

"So can we eat now or what?" he whispered to Robyn. All the food just sitting on the table was tempting him.

"Please, everyone, enjoy the feast," Shinsetsu announced.

Whether it was because the old man heard him or not, Kento was not sure. Nor did he care. Running around in the spirit all day without meals left him famished.

Everyone else freely began to help themselves to all the food that was provided. After a while, Ryo finally got up the courage to clear his throat.

"Your Highness," he said, a bit timid. "We are all very grateful for the hospitality you have shown us, but what now?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. It was a very good question. But it was also a very bold question.

"What do you mean, Lord Wildfire?" Shinsetsu asked.

Ryo slumped a bit more before all the eyes looking at him. He was never good in front of audiences. "Well, the only thing you've told us we had to do was get the Priestess of Torrent. We have now done that. You haven't said anything else as to what you want from us. We still don't even know why we were brought here in the first place."

All eyes were now on the blind old man as he stroked his beard.

"Indeed," Shinsetsu admitted. "It is true that we have purposefully withheld information from all of you. But you must forgive us. Though we all love and honor the power of the mantles you bear, we also know of it's great power. The last time the armors were used in this world, it was disastrous for all its people."

Ryo furrowed his brow, his attitude turning to one of determination. "It was because of Talpa, wasn't it?"

The other Ronins' eyes went wide at the mention of the name.

"It was," The old man nodded. "In truth, if there were any other way besides calling on the armors again, we would have taken it. But it is no use, we needed to call upon the ancient traditions–the binding spell of the Priestesses and the armors. Only their combined power is enough to save our world from destruction."

"Another 'save the world' type thing, huh?" Kento quipped.

Rowen scratched his head. "So, you're bringing in a force that nearly destroyed your world to fight another force with the power to destroy your world?"

"Yes. As I said before, if there was another way, we would have taken it. Because of this, we are being as careful as possible not to have another repeat of our history. This is why we have only given out information as needed and have taken our time with this process. But I assure, my Lords and Ladies, we do not intend to keep anything from you. All I ask is that you please be patient with us as we try to teach and instruct you of what it is we wish from you."

Myune nodded. It was obvious she knew nearly as much as Shinsetsu did. Other parties weren't sure whether this was comforting to them or not.

"Well then," Sage took his turn to speak. "Taking it one step at a time–what should we do now?"

"Next," the old man announced. "Will be the Sealing Ceremony. It is a sacred ordinance in where the Priestesses are properly sealed to their respective armors, thus unifying their powers."

"What powers?" Robyn snorted under her breath.

"However, we must wait five days more. The ceremony can only be performed during a specific time when the stars are aligned correctly. In the meantime, I think it best you take time to get to know each other and this world. All our resources will be at your disposal and will help you learn about our history."

Everyone took a while to chew over that large piece of information. Robyn was moodily chewing on her turkey drumstick.

"I hate to sound like a broken record here," she suddenly spoke up. "But once again, I am worried about my friend who was supposedly kidnaped in my place. Is there anything that can be done about that?"

"What?" Captain Darris spoke up. Robyn was very surprised to have such immediate attention. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Back in my world, my place was attacked," Robyn explained. "These guys in black broke into my apartment and took my roommate." She could almost kiss this man. Not only was he very good looking, but he was the first person who seemed interested in her problem and willing to help.

"These same guys had attacked us before," Kento offered. "And they tried to pick a fight again afterwards, too. That's where we met Lady Halo."

Myune nodded.

"Strange," the captain said, furrowing his brow in thought. "Why would someone completely unrelated to the armor be..." He trailed off for a while and then looked at Robyn again. "What did this friend of yours look like?"

Robyn blinked. "What she looks like? Well, she's blonde–medium length hair. She's always tanning so her skin's kind of dark...kind of thin."

"And super hot," Rowen had to put in.

Robyn stared at him.

"Well she is!" Strata insisted. Kento was nodding in absolute agreement.

"If I knew there were girls like that in America, I would have switched schools."

Robyn huffed. "I don't see how any of this is helpful for finding her."

"Well..." Captain Darris began. "The original Priestesses were said to be the more beautiful in all the world without any comparisons."

Robyn then stared at the captain as his point hit her hard.

"Are you saying she got kidnaped in my place because she's PRETTIER than me?"

The room went dead silent.

"It–It's just a theory," the captain coughed.

"I never thought of it that way," Shinsetsu said as he stroked his beard some more. "In a way, it's a valid argument."

Robyn sighed and slumped in her chair. Her fondness for the captain was quickly fading. Ryo patted her head in an effort to consol her. He was won with a death glare from her.

Captain Darris coughed again. "I will send this out to my information network and we'll get scouts out about the countryside. I'll try to find out anything I can about this, My Lady."

Robyn managed a weak smile to him and whispered a "thank you".

Kento looked down at his disheartened friend. He could almost feel her emotions. Badly he wanted to make her feel better somehow. He raised an arm to give her one of his friendly hugs he often gave when she was feeling down. This time, however, he paused and thought back. He couldn't let what happened in the spirit world happen again. He couldn't afford to give the wrong impression again after what he had said to her there.

So, instead he lowered his arm again and averted his gaze.

* * *

Robyn sighed. It had been a long day–a long dinner– and she was SO ready for bed. As she tiredly trudged to her room, a voice called out behind her. Robyn turned and her eyes went wide as she saw who was trying to catch up.

"Robyn, please wait," Miniko called as she tried to hurry in her heavy robes. "I want to talk to you."

"To me?" Robyn squeaked, flattening herself against the door like some trapped animal.

Miniko's expression fell at Robyn's reaction.

"Robyn, I'm really sorry. I know there's no excuse for it. It was horrible and unforgivable how I treated you. But I want to change. I have changed." She bowed deep to further show her how much she meant it. "Please forgive me. I want to be your friend. I know it might take a while for you to accept me, but I want to help you. Please believe that from here on out, I will always be on your side."

Robyn stared at the top of Miniko's bowing head. Never in a thousand years would she even dreamed of having such a conversation with this woman.

"Uh..." was this all she could think to say. "...okay..."

Miniko's head popped up. "Really?"

Robyn sucked in a deep breath. "Everyone has the right to change. I'll try, too. Maybe someday...we can be friends."

Miniko nodded. She understood that this will take time.

"Very well," she accepted. "Good night Robyn. Tomorrow's another day."

Robyn turned to her door and opened it, stepping into her room. She muttered some kind of good night as she closed it behind her. She couldn't recall the last time she was this tired.

Yes, tomorrow was another day. Another full day of this nightmare world.


	10. Chapter 9: Outside

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Nine: Outside

It called to him. And Sage had been ignoring it for far too long. He had to obey or he thought he'd go crazy. It was the sun and the fresh air that called. The first rays of light came over the countryside and through his large stone window decorated in green silk curtains. The bearer of Halo walked out onto the balcony and looked around him. The air was never this fresh in Toyama, even on the city outskirts. Here, everything smelled new and clean; untouched by modern pollution.

In this, Sage idly wondered if they had fallen in to some kind of old-time paradise.

"You're up early."

Sage looked around at the voice. No one was in his room. He looked above him. Higher, standing on another balcony, Diana, the Priestess of Torrent was leaning on the side, smiling down at him.

"I've always been a morning person," he told her.

Diana gave a light laugh. "The sunlight suits you, Lord Halo."

Sage smiled back. He liked Diana. She was very soft spoken and mellow. Much calmer than any of the other priestesses.

"What about yourself?" Sage asked. He could hear a church bell somewhere in the distance. "Are you a morning person, too?"

Diana just smiled and closed her eyes, facing the light breeze. "Well, I am the Lady of the Dawn. This is my time."

"What do you mean by that?" Sage asked.

Diana pushed a few stray strands from her face as she looked down to Sage once more. "We priestesses have many titles," she explained. "One of these refer to the four main times of day. According to legend, at that specific time is when that priestesses' power is the strongest. Mine is the dawn-when the sun barely peeks over the land."

"Why isn't the Priestess of Halo dawn?" Sage then questioned, almost sounding jealous.

"Halo has mid-day, or noon, as it's usually called where you're from."

This answer brought a different question to Sage's mind.

"But didn't you come from the same place we did before you...died?"

"Yes, Halo," she laughed. "But before that life, I lived here as the previous Priestess of Torrent."

"Which is why you already know so much about everything," Sage surmised.

"Exactly."

Sage chewed on this information for a bit. Reincarnation? Between worlds? That was very interesting and it brought a whole new set of questions to the table.

"So does that mean all four of the--"

Sage stopped when he saw the balcony above him was empty. Diana had already left. Not that he could blame her. He was probably asking far too many questions first thing in the morning. So he let it go and decided he would also go get ready for the day.

* * *

Later, Sage found himself finally free after being cooped up inside for more than twenty four hours. Out on the training ground beside the castle, the weather was beautiful without a cloud in the sky.

But Sage didn't have time to admire the view at the moment. Twin blades came whistling through the air towards him. Sage quickly blocked with a larger blade of his own. His opponent was a tall, olive skinned woman. She had sharp dark eyes that said even though this was their first sparring match, she would not hold back.

Sage, for his part, didn't mind at all. He needed a chance to release some of the stress and tension that had been building up. Also, fighting was a good way to clear his head. Some might think that sounded strange, but, to Sage, life seemed at its clearest when he was fighting for it. The swinging blade, the clashing of steel, it was like a rhythm that helped him get in sync with his thoughts.

Myune, however, was not letting his mind wander off too much. The slightly older woman proved to be quite a good sparring partner. Like Ryo, she preferred twin swords as her weapon. But her swords were a bit different than any make Sage had seen. The blades were unbelievably thin, yet sturdy. Every time they clashed into Sage's larger single sword, he thought they would shatter. However, the weapons stayed strong with each hit. Because of the lightness of them, Myune could swing them much faster than ordinary swords. Sage was constantly on defense. Though she wasn't as good a swordsman as Ryo, she was definitely faster. And she seemed to be giving Sage a good run for his money.

Not too far away, Cye and Diana were practicing archery. This, Cye just found out, was Diana's weapon of choice. At first she had laughed and said she was probably rusty after so many years, but Diana was actually quite a good shot. Now, she was instructing Cye on how to do it. The bearer of Torrent had shot arrows before, but was still no where near that experienced. Rowen had stopped by for a moment to practice, but because of his injury, his aim was off and he could only do a few before his shoulder started to hurt.

In another section, Miniko had found a sparring partner in Captain Darris. Both were facing off with wooden staffs and were having quite a bit of fun doing it. The staff seemed to be Miniko's weapon of choice and she was even giving the captain a hard time of it. There was far more banter and laughs from this fight, however, than that of the two Halos battling it out.

From her place, in the shade of the castle, Robyn saw it all with wide eyes. They all knew how to fight. ALL of them. Even Miniko. And she was good enough to stand beside any of the Ronins. Robyn was the only one who didn't fit here. She turned to go back inside.

"Where are YOU going?" Kento demanded as he grabbed the back of her robe.

Despite the fact that the odds were against her, Robyn continued to lean forward until she was practically hanging from Kento's hold. The door was so close. She reached out as far as she could, grunting, her finger tips almost brushing it.

"I SAID where are you GOING!" Kento repeated louder, shaking her up.

This merely caused Robyn to flail more at the object of her escape. Kento was not amused. He greatly disliked being ignored. So, he picked Robyn clean off her feet and brought her around.

"Wah! No no no!" Robyn cried as her attention was now turned to the collar Kento had a hold of. "I want inside! I want inside NOW!"

"Oh, come on, you baby. It won't be so bad," Kento insisted.

Robyn begged to differ as she was dragged off to the training field.

* * *

The fight was the only thing on Sage's mind. When Myune suddenly stopped attacking, Sage's world was thrust back into reality. The Halo Priestess was now gazing at something behind him with a disapproving look. Sage turned around. Formerly at his back was a large brass pole proudly displaying a flag of the royal family crest. At the base of said pole clung the Priestess of Hardrock for dear life. Kento had her around the waist and was trying to pry her off it. The two were making a very loud scene of it.

Sage was surprised he hadn't heard the ruckus earlier. He must have really been concentrating.

He was considering going out to yell at the two when he saw Ryo stroll up to them. Wordlessly, the Bearer of Wildfire walked up and tickled Robyn under the arms, forcing her to give one last cry before letting go. She and Kento then fell to the ground.

"I win!" Ryo announced, holding his fists in the air as a sign of victory.

Myune found the scene quite strange. She turned to her partner to ask about it, only to loose her words at the sight of him. Sage, her partner in arms, had seemed in quite high spirits when they had began. It was obvious he enjoyed this kind of thing very much. But now, his posture had changed drastically at the sight. It was almost as if a bit of his fighting spirit had somehow been disheartened at the sight of his friends showing so little self restraint. Myune could sympathize. This wasn't looking good for their cause.

* * *

"Dangit, Ryo! That hurt!" Robyn cried, rubbing her head. Kento had fallen on top of her so she was quite justified in her complaint.

Kento shook his head, collecting himself. He looked down to see Robyn under him. With wide eyes, he quickly yanked himself off her and sat a respectable distance away. Why did stuff like that keep happening to him now?

The Bearer of Wildfire grinned as he crouched over her. "Come on Robyn," he called as if he were calling a pet. "Get up! You can do it, girl!"

"Shut up! I'm not your dog!" Robyn retorted as she swatted harmlessly at him. "Man, why do I have to do this anyway," she then whined as she got up. "It's not like I have 'warrior' in MY title."

"It is proper for the priestesses to learn how to fight," Myune announced.

Robyn looked up. She hadn't even realized she was standing there. Sage was coming up behind her.

"But, it's me and KENTO," Robyn argued. "No matter what I do, I'm not ever going to be as strong as he is. How am I going to be any help to him?"

"Priestesses often go into battle with the armor bearers. If you can't even take care of yourself out there you are far more of a hindrance than help." Myune lectured sternly.

"Yeah, but, fighting means...hurting people," Robyn continued, her voice getting smaller. "I don't know if I--"

"You'll do it!" Myune cut her off.

Robyn wasn't the only one who was surprised at the outburst. Myune was usually quite reserved. But it seemed the Priestess of Halo now had a bit of a temper.

"How in the world did this responsibility fall to you?" Myune demanded. "You've done nothing but refuse our ways and complain the whole time!" She clenched her fists. "Why don't you just--"

Myune paused as Robyn suddenly flinched, rasing an arm to protect herself. This reaction really surprised her. Myune certainly wasn't going to hit her. But Robyn had reacted instantly, almost instinctively, as if she had been hit before.

"I see..." Myune then said, her temper residing.

"What's going on?" Rowen demanded, coming from behind and grabbing Myune's wrist. Apparently, the shouting had gotten the attention of other parties. The way Robyn had reacted had also alarmed those watching.

"It's nothing Rowen, don't worry about it," said Sage who had seen it all.

"Indeed," Myune replied, tearing out of his grip. She was the Priestess of Halo; that meant she didn't have to put up with being grabbed by the Bearer of Strata for any reason. "I'm done for today. I'm going inside."

Off she trudged back into the castle. After a moment, Sage followed her.

"You okay?" Rowen asked, offering Robyn his hand.

"Fine," Robyn replied. "Just a bruised ego."

Rowen flinched as he pulled Robyn to her feet.

"Is that shoulder still hurting you?" Robyn then demanded. "Honestly, would it kill you to take it easy for one day?"

"It's healing just fine," Rowen defended. "You're not my mom!"

He was right. And Rowen's mother, everyone knew, was probably the only one who could make him rest when he didn't want to. But Robyn would give it her best shot.

"I don't have to be your mom to have common sense," Robyn retorted. "You're still recovering. You should take care of yourself so get inside."

Rowen looked a bit befuddled at the insinuation that he had no common sense–which was, in all actuality, quite true sometimes.

"But--"

Robyn was not having any of it today.

"I said rest, damn you..." She shook her fist at him.

"Fine," Rowen relented with a heavy sigh. Robyn stayed right on his heels as he trudged inside.

Diana laughed when they left.

"My, she certainly has a way with Lord Strata."

"That's just how you talk to Rowen," Kento explained. "It's what he understands."

"From what your mom says, you're like that, too, Kento," Cye put in with a grin. "She says she has to practically beat you down with her spoon to get you to stay in bed."

"Yeah, but Rowen likes the attention and stuff," Kento defended. "That's why he always puts up such a fuss. I don't like being babied. That's why I'm always trying to sneak off before Ma tries to do that kind of stuff to me. My sisters are just as bad."

"But I think Robyn likes to yell at Rowen, too," Ryo put in. "That's why she's always there to try and patch him up."

Diana laughed again. It was interesting and kind of cute how they all knew these things about each other. It was completely different from the last generation. It was an entirely different atmosphere than what she was used to. Perhaps, this was even for the better.

Diana mulled these thoughts over in her head as she went to go get the bow she was using earlier. Ryo went with her to fetch Rowen's since he had obviously forgot.

Cye stayed where he was, the previous conversation made him realize something.

"Kento," he said when they were alone. "You don't think she fancies him, do you?"

"What?" Kento wondered, already lost. "Who?"

"Robyn. She's always hung around Rowen–even tighter after he got hurt. Do you think maybe she...likes him?"

Kento blinked at his best friend, a bit of color draining from his face. Cye wasn't sure about Hardrock's sudden change in expression. He almost looked guilty now.

"Well gee Cye, I don't know, I cough uh, that is..."

Kento was beside himself, how was he supposed to explain to Cye what happened between him and Robyn?

"My Lords and Lady," a servant girl announced as she came into the court yard. "Lunch will be prepared soon. Let us clean up the yard so you can get ready."

_Yes! Saved by the lunch bell!_

"Woo hoo!" Kento shouted. He was genuinely happy it was lunch time, but it was also a great excuse to not answer Cye's question. "Yes! Food, food, food! I'm on my way."

Cye just watched him run into the castle, his expression puzzled. Something was going on here.

"Well done, Lady Strata," a voice trickled to him.

Cye looked over to where Captain Darris and Miniko had just finished their own sparring match.

"You're not too bad yourself, Captain," Miniko replied as she bowed respectfully.

The two didn't seem to mind the rest of the world had momentarily forgotten they were there.

* * *

Rowen sighed as he sat back in the large hot water tub. He was in the bathhouse that was reserved for the armor bearers and the water felt good on his aching shoulder. He rotated it a few times, trying to get the kinks out. Next to him sat Sage who had worked up a good sweat fighting against Myune; both were sitting in the bath meant for Strata. The young servant boys of the bathhouse had learned since then that these new armor bearers didn't always follow the rules.

"So that Priestess of yours is quite a fighter, huh Sage?" Rowen commented.

"She's not too bad," Sage replied. He looked around him as if already bored with the subject. "She's really fast. She'll be a good ally to whatever it is we're supposed to do."

"But she does seem to have a temper, huh?" Rowen continued. "She tore into Robyn pretty good."

Sage went quiet, thinking back to the conversation he had with Myune when they first left the training yard.

_"I take it Lady Hardrock has not had an easy life," Myune had said out of the blue._

_Sage had been a bit surprised at the comment and it took him a while to reply._

_"No, she hasn't."_

_"So the five of you seem to spoil her a bit."_

_"I suppose they–we have from time to time."_

_Myune then stopped in her tracks and stared hard at him._

_"You know, sheltering her like that isn't going to do her any favors. You're not protecting her by letting her stay weak."_

Sage hadn't known what to say to that. They had always looked after Robyn, always fought for her. What were they supposed to do for her now?

"Hey, listen," Rowen then said, cutting Sage from his thoughts. "Do you think you could ask Myune to cut Robyn a little slack? She's just--"

"Robyn needs to learn to do what she's told," Sage interrupted sternly. "We've all spoiled her. It would do her some good to be forced to toughen up." And with that, he stood up and grabbed his robe.

"Sage..." was all Rowen could say as he left.

He was beginning to see just how similar Sage and Myune really were. Both were anal about protocol, easy to anger over it, and hated things they had no control over. Perhaps there was some sort of method to how the priestesses were chosen after all.

* * *

"You know, Miniko," Mia said as they walked the castle halls together. "I find it amazing how you never get lost in here. This place is so big."

"You're right, Mia," Miniko said, just realizing it herself. "I don't know. I just...know where everything is. It's felt so natural, I didn't even think about it."

"You think maybe you've been here before?" Mia said with a grin.

Miniko shrugged playfully. "Who knows. I am a priestess of this world after all. Maybe I lived here in another life."

Mia laughed at the thought. Wouldn't that be funny if it were true? But then, another thought came to her, one that took away her smile.

"Miniko," she said quietly. "Have you...heard anything from Anubis since we've been here?"

The priestess of Strata stared in realization once more. "No. Come to think of it, I haven't. Usually he's invading my privacy by now." She chewed on the tip of her thumb as she thought about it. "Anubis said it was pretty hard for him to stay in contact with me– that I wasn't the one meant to channel him naturally. I would imagine that now I'm here, he has no need to constantly be around me. I bet the only way to talk to him now would be through Robyn and her powers."

Mia's shoulders drooped as she thought about it. But looking up, she saw a familiar person pass by going the other way.

"Hey Ryo, where are you going?"

The Bearer of Wildfire turned, but did not stop walking in the direction he was headed.

"Robyn hasn't shown up for lunch yet. She was yelled at by Myune this morning. I'm just making sure she's not off sulking in her room. It's this way, right?"

"Make sure you take that hall at your left," Miniko called after him.

Ryo waved his thanks as he turned down it.

"She got yelled at?" Mia asked.

Miniko shrugged. "A little bit, I guess. I wasn't really paying much attention to it."

Mia grinned. "I bet not!"

Miniko blushed at what her friend was insinuating. "Oh like you wouldn't have done the same."

The two women continued down to lunch laughing.

* * *

"Hey Robyn, are you in there?" Ryo asked as he opened the door to her room.

Upon looking in, the first thing he saw was Robyn flailing off the balcony window directly opposite of him. Ryo gasped. It looked like she had completely fallen out. But then a hand came up and Robyn grunted as she pulled herself back up.

"Don't DO that!" she cried. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Robyn, what are you doing?" Ryo demanded as he ran over to her. "You weren't trying to escape out the window, were you?"

"I was trying it," Robyn replied without shame. "Until you barged in and startled me."

Ryo laughed right out.

"You would have never made it down this high up, you silly!"

"I was still in the planning stages!" Robyn insisted. "And it's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ryo tried to compose yourself. "But seriously, where were you going to go if you actually made it down in one piece?"

"Out, duh. I wanna see what this place looks like."

Ryo leaned against the balcony, the wind teasing his thick hair. "Are you sure you're not just running away?"

"Of course I'm running away! It's what I do. Give me a break, Ryo."

Ryo furrowed his brows, looking at the back of Robyn's head since she wouldn't look at him at the moment. He was right. What Myune had said to her earlier had bothered her even though she didn't let it show at the time.

"What makes you think going out there will change anything?"

It was then Robyn turned around and looked at him as if she had expected something more intelligent than what was standing before her.

"Aren't you tired of being left in the dark? You were brought here, expected to protect this world. Don't you even want to see what it is you're protecting?"

Ryo stared at her. That was a far more profound answer than he was expecting. Maybe, in a way, Robyn wasn't running after all.

He smiled to himself. Then he climbed up top the balcony ledge and held out his hand.

"Come on, then. Let's see what we can see."

Robyn, thinking he was just going to give her some object lesson by standing on something higher, allowed herself to be pulled up. She was surprised, however, when Ryo suddenly curved an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hold on," he told her.

Robyn's eyes went wide. She felt the muscles in his body stiffen, ready for action, before she felt something solid like metal cover his body.

"Oh no," Robyn muttered, realizing he now had his sub armor on under his clothes and what he was about to do. She closed her eyes and hung on tight.

Ryo jumped.

A scream got caught in Robyn's throat, coming out as only a squeak as she felt weightless for a moment. The only thing solid around her was Ryo and she clung to him with all her might. Their landing wasn't as jarring as Robyn thought it would be. Ryo took the brunt of the impact, landing crouched on his feet, and then lowering Robyn to the ground on her knees.

"We did it!" He announced proudly.

Robyn was still holding tight as she felt the sub armor disappear beneath his clothes. She then let out a heavy breath, letting him going and feeling the grass with her palms. Ryo was so sporadic sometimes.

"You okay?" Ryo then asked.

Robyn frowned at him. "Thanks for the warning," she said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Hey, you wanted out, I got you out," Ryo defended. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "So let's go before someone sees us."

Robyn nodded.

Without letting go of her hand, Ryo took off out of the courtyard, pulling Robyn with him.

* * *

"Is anyone else starting to worry?" Rowen asked during lunch, eyeing the two empty chairs. This place wasn't as fancy as the main dining hall they had diner in the night before, but it was still pretty nice.

"You know, it is kind of unusual for either Ryo or Robyn to miss a meal," Cye agreed.

"Well you're the one who saw Robyn last," Kento then said to Rowen. "Do you know where she went?"

"No," Rowen replied. "She stormed off after I said I was going to take a bath."

"After you did what now?" Kento asked, rasing an eyebrow. It was obvious he didn't believe the story. "Fine. After I offered to take a bath with her." The three priestesses present all stared at him. Cye slapped his palm to his forehead.

"What?" Rowen defended. "It's a joke! I do that sometimes, Robyn knows that."

All commentary on Strata's intelligence was cut off as Queen Laelia ran in followed by Captain Darris. The poor guy with the staff didn't even get a chance to announce them and wondered what he should do as the young queen ran up to the table. Everyone blinked at her as she looked a bit flustered.

"We have a problem," she panted.

"It appears," Darris clarified for her. "That Lord Wildfire and Lady Hardrock have left the castle grounds."

"What?" Cye exclaimed, standing up and slapping his palms on the table.

"Jeeze, calm down, Cye," Kento flinched at the high voice.

"Some of my men saw them sneaking off into town," Darris continued.

"Captain," Sage said calmly. "Are they in any danger out there?"

The captain scratched at his jaw. "Well, no...no immediate danger, I suppose...but--"

"But Royal Protocol demands no one leaves the castle without an escort," Myune put in. "ESPECIALLY the Priestesses."

"And if anyone were to realize who they were," Darris continued. "It could cause quite a stir. The towns people would be flocking all over them."

"What should be do then?" Kento asked. "Won't the rest of us running around draw attention, too?"

The Captain nodded. This was indeed a pickle.

"Hey, it's only because of these they'd notice us, right?" Rowen said, tugging on his deep blue tunic. "What if we went dressed as regular soldiers, then we could look for them easier."

Myune furrowed her brows. "I don't know if that--"

"Yeah!" Kento agreed, standing up. "That will be awesome! I'm game!"

"Wait," Queen Laelia tried. "You can't just--"

"You in? Sage? Cye?"

"Fine," the blonde surrendered, despite dark looks from Myune.

"It will get us outside anyway," Cye agreed.

Laelia glared at her Captain and his lack of attempts to try and persuade them otherwise. Darris just smiled helplessly back at her.

"Alright!" Rowen and Kento cheered together.

* * *

The streets around town were all made of dirt. They were uneven and full of rivets where carriage wheels often rolled. They were also full of people. Robyn made sure she stayed close to Ryo as they tried to weave their way through the crowds. There were little shops everywhere and citizens of all social classes buying and bartering. Not to mention that the place was huge. Robyn did not like the thought of losing Ryo in the crowd. Sure, it was easy to find her way back to the castle–there was only one around. But Robyn did not want to be left alone with so many strangers who weren't even from her own time. She found herself clinging to Ryo's robe despite herself.

"What do you think?" Ryo asked as they continued to wander. He seemed not bothered at all by her clinging. In fact, he seemed almost pleased with it. "Like this place?"

"It's right out of a fairy tale," Robyn marveled. "With the peasants and the shops. We really are stuck in some kind of medieval world. Only..."

"Only what?"

"Well," Robyn speculated. "Everyone here looks fine. The people look happy and the land healthy. When we were told the armors were needed to save this place, I thought we'd find some destitute kingdom outside the palace. But everything looks okay to me."

"Yeah, it does," Ryo agreed as he looked around. "You're good at thinking of stuff like that, Robyn. I'm glad you came."

Robyn raised an eyebrow at his goofy grin. She didn't want to tell him that she really hated being there, so she kept her mouth shut.

Ryo seemed to sense her mood darken and took her hand again.

"Come on," he said with an encouraging smile. "Let's see what else we can find."

The pair's wanderings led them from the busy town to more open farmland. Robyn liked this better. If she kept the castle behind her and just looked at the fields, she could pretend she was just in some back road in the US. Even so, pretending didn't make her feel too much better. She wished she could put a finger on why this world unsettled her so much.

"Ryo?" she asked after a span of silence between the two. "Does this place make you...feel anything? Maybe different or weird?"

Ryo looked at her and then blinked at the sky.

"Not really, I guess. Does it to you?"

Robyn looked down at her feet. They were walking up a grassy hill to a single tree growing on top.

"Some things I see feel really familiar at times," she admitted. "And I know I said all the people in town looked happy, but when I look around here, I feel kind of...sad."

"Sad?" Ryo asked, now looking worried. "Are you homesick?"

"A little," she admitted. The tree was closer now. She idly noticed something was carved in the trunk. "But this feels different. It's kind of nostalgic. Like thinking about something you loved that was lost."

Ryo scratched his head. He had no idea what she was trying to explain to him so he decided to go ahead and chalk to up to homesickness anyway. It seemed the most plausible since he knew Robyn didn't want to be there one way or the other. He then noticed the tree as well.

"Hey look," he announced. "People do it here, too!"

Robyn looked up at the carving. The tree was ancient. It was large and gnarled, a bit bent over with the top branches drooping. The shape carved in the tree's trunk looked almost as old, but the symbol was universally familiar. It was a heart. Within the heart was, most likely, written two names. The carving was so old, however, it was hard to read what the names were any more.

"This was fun!" Ryo beamed. "I'm glad we came out here. Look what we found. This is--"

He paused when he finally saw what lay at the base on the other side of the hill. Thousands of grave sites, marked with crude headstones or wooden crosses, littered the fields below him. Ryo was taken aback at the sight. He never would have imagined to see something like this out there. There were more bodies buried out there than he could count.

"Hey Robyn," he called to her. "What do you think--"

He turned to find something far more heart wrenching to him.

Robyn was standing with her hand over the carving on the tree. When she looked up, Ryo was surprised to see two rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks. Robyn brought her free hand up to her face and gave a hollow, confused laugh.

"What's going on?" she chocked, her voice laced with a hint of fear. "Why am I crying?"

"Robyn?" Ryo asked, stepping closer to her. This really worried him.

Robyn scrubbed at her eyes. "I'm fine. I don't know why I'm doing this." Her chest hurt, but it wasn't any physical pain. Was this what pure heartbreak felt like? If so, then why was she feeling it? She wasn't crying, but her eyes wouldn't stop shedding tears. These tears didn't even feel like her own. What was going on?

There was a gasp behind them and the sound of a basket hitting the ground. Ryo and Robyn looked behind them to see an elderly woman standing there, her face one of shock. Her white hair was loose and hung in thin tendrils while she was dressed in a ragged, brown cloak. Her basket of bread and vegetables were now scattered on the ground. She placed a bony hand over her open mouth.

"It can't be..." she breathed.

Ryo and Robyn looked at each other. What couldn't what be? They had no idea what this woman wanted.

Ryo was about to ask when the woman stepped forward and brushed right past him. Robyn leaned over, to be more eye level with the shorter woman as she approached.

"It's you," the old woman marveled as she touched Robyn's bewildered face. "I would know you anywhere, Lady Hardrock."

Robyn's eyes went wide. "Wow! How did you guess?"

The woman offered her a sad sort of smile. "No other would be drawn out to this place beside the Priestess of Hardrock." She then turned to look at Ryo. "Judging from the color of your clothes, I would imagine you're the new Lord Wildfire."

"Yes Ma'am," Ryo replied. "That's me."

"This is wonderful," the old woman smiled. "There have been rumors among the people that it was time to summon our protectors once again. But I don't think anyone was counting on it being this soon."

The two, not really know what to say, just smiled politely. Robyn's stomach growled.

"Robyn," Ryo hissed. "That's rude."

"Sorry," Robyn blushed.

Ryo's stomach then rumbled and both began to look embarrassed.

"Goodness!" The old woman exclaimed. "Don't they feed you up in that castle? Come, come with me. I'll make us some stew."

Ryo looked a hesitant at first. He had always been taught not to go home with strangers. He looked over at Robyn. She was already drooling at the thought of being fed. He sighed. As long as he was with Robyn, they should be okay.

The two of them helped the woman gather up her dropped items and together they journeyed to a small shack located down the opposite side of the hill. Behind them, where Robyn's tears had fallen–the ones which were not her own– a patch of beautiful flowers suddenly grew.

* * *

"Man, look at this place," Kento marveled from atop his horse. He and the other Ronins were now dressed as royal soldiers with Captain Darris in the lead.. "It's like straight from a movie set."

"A bit more authentic than a movie, Kento," Cye corrected. "This is the real thing. It's quite a site."

Rowen, for his part didn't notice the scenery as much as he noticed all the young women in the streets stopping to watch them go by.

"Hey, maybe being a solider in this place isn't so bad, eh Sage?" he whispered as he elbowed his friend.

Sage steered his own horse away from Rowen's prodding and seemed less than interested in the conversation. No matter what world he was in, girls were always ogling him. It was quite exasperating.

One girl gasped and looked over at them. Rowen was about to wave when a bunch of girls suddenly ran over and accosted the lead horse–Darris' horse. They all began chirping and tittering around him like little love-struck chicks, flattering the young captain left and right.

"So much for your soldier theory," Sage whispered to a frowning Rowen. Then in a louder voice he said. "And someone was worried WE would draw too much attention."

This earned Halo a glare from the captain.

"Alright ladies," he said, a bit embarrassed. "We must get through, we're on royal business right now."

"Aww..." the girls all chorused, but let them through.

"There, now," the Captain said, clearing his throat. "Which part of the town do you think they would go?"

"Guys," Kento spoke up. "Call me crazy, but I don't think they're anywhere in the town."

"That's probably why you're not in charge, Kento," Cye retorted.

"Actually, it might be a good idea to listen to him," Darris said. "If his bond with Lady Hardrock is strong enough, he might be able to lead us to where she is."

Cye raised an eyebrow if that were a personal challenge. He then turned to Kento.

"Alright then," he smiled his dare. "Lead on. Where is she?"

Kento chewed on his lip. Everyone was staring at him and he really wished they weren't. He wasn't cut out to be a leader. He never should have opened his big mouth.

* * *

"Miniko, may we talk to you for a minute?"

Miniko turned around to see that Myune and Diana had followed after her and Mia.

"I don't suppose you've noticed anything strange about this castle," Myune said, getting right to the point. "Anything around it seem familiar? Do you find yourself knowing your way around even though you're sure you've never been here before?"

"We were actually just talking about that earlier," Mia jumped in. "Miniko does navigate these halls very well."

"So?" Miniko countered, not sure what they were getting at. "If I do, what's it supposed to mean?"

"Please come with us," Myune then said, offering no other explanation. "There is something we would like to show you."

Miniko held back. "Do you mind if Mia comes, too?"

Myune looked dubious. She glanced from Miniko's and Mia's hopeful faces to Diana, who was smiling pleasantly as she always did.

"That's fine," the Halo priestess finally relented. "Come."

* * *

"Wow! This is the best stew ever!" Robyn exclaimed as she practically devoured what was put before her. The fact that her food was in a crude wood bowl or cooked over an open fire seemed not to hinder her appetite at all.

Ryo laughed. "I swear, no one is more enthusiastic about food than you-- except maybe Kento."

"That's probably why we're partners," Robyn replied happily.

"Maybe," Ryo nodded. "You know, it does seem to me that each pairing shares similar personalities."

Robyn raised an eyebrow at him. "Think so?"

"Yeah. You guys might not see it because it involves you. But when I stand back and look at the different pairings, I can see similarities."

"Huh," Robyn then said, chewing on a thick piece of bread as she thought about it.

It was an interesting theory. She had to agree, Diana was a lot like Cye. Both were soft spoken and had an easy air to them. Robyn had yet, however, to see Diana freak out like Cye sometimes did. Myune and Sage were both very serious and nonsensical and both made her uneasy in their presence. Miniko and Rowen, however, were more like opposites. She liked Rowen, he was her friend. She did not like Miniko. Robyn also couldn't see any similarities between herself and Kento. In her opinion, he was everything she wasn't. Maybe for Hardrock and Strata, the pairings were meant to compliment each other and with Halo and Torrent, they were meant to be the same.

Or maybe she was just thinking way too hard about it in the first place. Either way, the stew really was pretty good.

"Please eat as much as you like," the old woman said as she sat herself at the table. "It's been a while since I've had anyone to cook for."

"Thank you so much!" Robyn grinned.

Ryo was about to say something, too, when there was a thud on the thatched roof above them. Then, in a blue of twigs and branches, a body broke through it and landed on the table. Before Ryo could stand, he already knew they were surrounded.

* * *

"Forgive us for ambushing you and dragging you off so suddenly," Diana said as she and Myune lead the way into a deeper part of the castle. They were lower than the base now, walking down a stairway which led them underground. The two priestesses in the lead each had lit torches to light their way. "We really wanted to talk to you alone and this was the best opportunity we had."

"It's fine," Miniko shrugged. "But what is it you wanted to talk about? And what does it have to do with me knowing my way around the castle a bit?"

Mia followed closely behind, all ears at what was being said. Every little thing she learned about this place was so fascinating.

"You will soon begin to remember much more than that, I'm sure," Myune stated as she led them down a deep cavern. "Observe."

She held up her torch high and Mia and Miniko suddenly saw a painting on the wall they had not realized was there.

The two stepped back, trying to take in the whole mural. It was huge.

"Down here is a record of all the important events in our history," Myune explained.

_Just like the ancient Egyptians did,_ Mia thought. The more she saw, the more she was convinced this world had no idea which culture it was supposed to be.

"This picture," Myune continued. "Depicts the pact the four Priestesses made with the Gods. When the first Armor Bearers abused their power, the Gods became angry. In so much that they threatened to destroy the entire world for the transgressions of five men." At the top of the mural was a bloody scene in which figures resembling the five armors were killing people and burning the land. To the left of it, four white personages were kneeling in front of an alter.

"The four priestesses from each corner of the kingdom pleaded with the Gods to not destroy the world just because of these men. So the Gods struck a bargain with them. If those four women were willing to stain their purity in blood, they would be granted a certain authority over the armors. Thus, they agreed. Each priestess sought out an armor bearer and tricked and killed him. This sealed that priestess to that armor in the blood of the first wearer."

Another part of the mural depicted this. White figures stained in blood held glowing orbs with them.

"Who is this?" Miniko asked, pointing to a fifth figure holding the mantle of Wildfire.

Myune looked up at it. "The armor of Wildfire was far too powerful for any of the priestesses to handle and its wearer was far too cunning to be tricked. It was the first prince of Falnan who finally beat him and took Wildfire for himself, leading the people into a prosperous age. The four priestesses supported him and found four others of high virtues to take the other armors and follow him."

The bottom of the mural expressed a happy kingdom with the four armors serving the brilliant white armor of Inferno.

"So, is this the real origin of the armors?" Mia asked. "They were really forged by gods?"

She had been too timid to speak until now. Mia already had loads of questions, but she also knew that she was being suffered to be there and they could kick her out at any time. She finally dared one small question from them.

"Yes," Diana answered sweetly. "No other beings but the Gods could make something so powerful and so in balance with neither a good nor evil side."

"But how do you know this for sure?" Mia ventured one more question. "What proof do you have this is where the armors came from?"

"Because they're still here," Myune answered without a moment of thought.

This answer surprised Mia greatly.

"What do you mean by that?" Miniko asked for her this time.

"Gods still walk this world as is their pleasure," Myune answered. "One in particular." Her faced darkened slightly at the mention if it. "A god without a temple roams this world and tampers with it as he pleases."

Myune glanced at Mia. It was obvious the woman was about to lay out a new set of questions.

"But that is not why we're here," Myune quickly cut her off. "This way."

She led them down the hall to a different painting on the wall. This one Mia had a hard time deciphering what it was supposed to mean. Glorified figures Mia decided must be gods were at the top. The rest of the painting was cut in half diagonally. One half dark, the other light. In the middle were four lines of light which were scribbled in circular pattered between the two side. Mia thought the lights almost looked like souls.

"This," Myune announced. "Is how the blood pact we made works. While the armors can have many different bearers as are designated by us, we as priestesses are bound to the armors for all time. When we die, our spirits are thrown back out into new bodies and we become the priestesses again. No matter where we are born."

She turned to Miniko. "This is why the castle seems so familiar and why many more things will be coming back to you as the days go on. This was the fate you–we chose for ourselves long ago."

Miniko nodded grimly. Suddenly, a lot of things in her life made sense.

"And this is Robyn's fate, too," Mia surmised. "She was also a priestess in another life."

Myune and Diana looked at Mia with wide, alarmed eyes. Mia was taken aback. Wasn't that the logical conclusion? What did she say?

"I'm afraid Lady Hardrock's case is quite different," Myune said. "The soul of the previous Guardian of Hardrock was not reincarnated."

Miniko didn't know why, but that alarmed her for some reason.

"Why not?"

* * *

Robyn stood in silent alarm and just stared. The large man in black had crashed through the roof and was now crouched on the table between her and Ryo. There was nothing in the way to protect her and the eyes behind the black mask looked as though they knew it.

Though she was well aware of the man's muscles tightening to strike, she could not move. Fear had frozen her to where she stood. The man lunged, but Robyn still couldn't move. For a second, she thought her time was up. But then, Ryo grabbed the man from behind and hurled him the opposite way into the wall.

"Robyn," he called as he climbed over the table to her. Many more enemies were crowding in through the door and windows of the small shack.

"Stay behind me, okay," Ryo said. "Don't let them separate us."

Robyn nodded dumbly. She had no idea what to do. The kind old woman that had took them in was crouched next to them. Robyn took her arm, knowing the woman was even more helpless than she.

Ryo's subarmor had already been summoned as he looked the situation over. He had no room to call upon his armor without bringing the whole shack down on top of them. They were surrounded and he was the only one capable of defending himself. This did not look good at all. Ryo backed up closer to Robyn. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself, nor would any of the others forgive him, if he let anything happen to her.

There was a span of silence, as if all life on earth stood still as Ryo stood against staggering odds. Then, they all rushed him. He gritted his teeth for the impact. Four or five men were on him all at once. Ryo could hear Robyn's worried voice calling to him as he struggled against them. As he fought, he wondered why they were coming at him to hold him down and not attacking with weapons.

Before the thought was finished, he knew why. Another man was walking towards him with a small bag of glittery powder in his hand.

'_No! They're going to try to stop me from calling on Wildfire!'_ his mind panicked. If anything else, he had to make sure they couldn't seal him from the one thing he could easily beat them with. _'I have to get out of here and call my armor!'_

Ryo struggled harder, wishing his was the strength of Hardrock's at the moment. He managed to get one arm free, but it wasn't enough. He heard Robyn cried again and looked helplessly as they had, indeed, been separated. Two other men were advancing on her and backing her into a corner. Robyn looked more frightened than he had ever seen her.

'_I have to do something, quick!'_

With lack of alternative, Ryo did the only thing he could think to do. He let his legs fall out from under him and slipped out of the enemy's grip. He rolled under the table and popped up on the other side, finally free. Ryo's next move was to try and get back to his friend. One step towards Robyn, and Ryo was cut off as more of the black-clad men jumped in his way.

'_This is no good! They're everywhere I turn!'_

Without any other option left to him, Ryo suddenly threw himself out the window behind him. A few of the men looked surprised, but then followed: one or two out the window and the rest out the door.

Ryo paused only a second to see who was behind him, then he took off for the field.

'_Good. Most of them are coming after me. I just need enough space to armor up before they seal it off from me. Please hold on, Robyn. I'll be back for you.'

* * *

_

Back inside, Robyn watched wide eyed as Ryo disappeared out the window. Where was he going? Something inside told her he would definitely come back for her. But still, she was terrified without him.

"Hey there, little girl," one of the masked men cackled at her. Three of them had stayed behind from the chase. "You're wearing the robes of a priestess."

Robyn gasped. They knew! What would they do to her now that they knew who she was?

"What? There's no way," another man said. "This can't be the Priestess of Hardrock. We were sent to the wrong place."

"He's NEVER wrong," the first man insisted. "You know that."

"There's one way to tell," the third man then piped up. "Come on, girlie..."

Robyn gasped when their attention was turned back to her.

"So? Let's see your powers."

"I...I don't..." Robyn was cut off as her shoulder was thrust into the wall.

"I said show me," the man growled.

Robyn coughed, having the wind knocked out of her. "But I don't have any," she choked.

"Sure you do," one of the others laughed cruelly.

Robyn's eyes grew wide with fear as finally one of them pulled out a weapon. She stared at the shiny katana blade like a deer caught in headlights.

"We just might have to persuade it out of you a little..."

* * *

Myune didn't turn from the wall as she looked up at the mural. She was silent for so long, Diana was wondering if she should speak for her. But then, Myune breathed in.

"The Priestess of Hardrock," she began slowly, carefully. "Did not...fulfill her duty. After choosing a new bearer for the armor, she broke her covenant with the gods. Thus, her life was ended and her spirit thrust into eternal darkness. This left the gods to choose a new spirit to replace her."

Mia's head was reeling with this new information. She wanted to ask so much! What was the covenant? How was it broken? What was meant by 'her life was ended'? But Mia didn't say anything. There was still something in the air that spoke Myune wasn't finished.

"You know..." she continued, finally looking at them. "I gave Lady Hardrock-Robyn- a bad time this morning, but the truth is that I am very relieved. While it is true that her lack of fighting ability does not help us, the more I see of her, the more I see how much of Minami- the previous priestess- she is not. Ever since I met her, I was worried the Priestess of the Dead just may have been reincarnated after all. But now I am certain they are not one in the same."

Diana smiled sadly. She seemed to agree that this was a good thing, but there was a hint of regret in her face.

"What if it did happen?" Mia finally got up the courage to ask. "Hypothetically speaking, why would it be so bad if, somehow, her spirit was reborn?"

* * *

Robyn fell to the floor, her head swimming in pain. One of the men had used the butt of his sword to backhand her to the ground. She struggled to get her vision back as the three men crowded around her.

"Come on, fight!" one of them taunted. "Get up and show us that strength and power you have!"

Another of them kicked her in the ribs.

"He said get up!" he hissed, drawing his sword. "If you're supposed to be some kind of decoy to the real priestess then you're in a lot of trouble."

He raised his sword to run her through.

* * *

Myune stared at Mia hard, as if troubled by the answer of that possibility.

"The Armor of Hardrock, if used correctly, has the ability to destroy this world by itself. If the original priestess were to ever come back from where we have sent her, she- it - would be... a very vengeful spirit...full of a deep hatred."

Mia wasn't sure, but she could almost feel a chilled breeze deep in the castle caverns at those words.

* * *

Splinters flew everywhere as a body exploded out the side of the shack. The black clad man rolled several times before his body fell to a halt and did not move again. The other two looked out the large hole in the wall with wide eyes.

"You–what did you do?" one of them stammered.

The small, red haired girl just stood there, staring at them with sharp, cruel eyes.

"You wanted to see..." a deeper, accusing voice came from her throat.

They looked unconvinced and the two attacked her at once. As the first attacker raised his sword, the girl grabbed his arm, using a speed her body seemed almost incapable of commanding. Even more perplexing to the man, this little girl was easily holding back his sword with one hand! He grunted against the block until the girl single handedly lifted him and threw him off his feet. The man's body was hurled into the table, shattering it. It continued to sail into the far wall where it collided quite solidly, leaving a deep imprint.

The remaining man looked at her with surprise.

"You mean you have–"

Not even looking up, the girl clenched her small fist and punched the rock stove next to her. The thing crumbled like it was nothing. The man took a step back. It was clear to him now that this was the real thing and he was a bit over powered. He quickly retreated back, grabbing his unconscious comrade before disappearing.

Without any more enemies to fight, the red haired girl stalked outside. Her green eyes bore a deep malice as she looked around the countryside.

"Robyn!"

She glanced at the voice sharply. A group of horses came running up over the hills and her expression softened at the sight of their riders.

"Hey you guys," Robyn waved cheerfully. She wasn't sure why, but she was quite happy to see them.

Rowen was the first to get off his horse and rush to her, putting his arms around her shoulders and rubbing his check against hers.

"Hey Robyn!" he greeted.

"What's wrong with you?" Robyn responded, not sharing the enthusiasm.

"Mmm...separation anxiety."

"Whatever. You're such a dork," she retorted, pushing him off.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Kento then asked, noticing the other side of her face which was sporting a large bruise at her temple. "Were you attacked?"

Sage and Captain Darris were already observing the scene. It was obvious there was something that had happened. Though there were no bodies, the small hut nearby looked in ruins.

"Oh yeah!" Robyn recalled. "These guys came in all around us. Ryo tried to stop them, but they were everywhere and they chased him off. One of them hit me, but then I was out here."

She looked around. How DID she get out there?

"Hey guys," a fully armored Ryo called as he came over the hill. However, he was not alone and everyone gasped at his companion.

Captain Darris instinctively grabbed his sword.

"It's okay," he told everyone. "Don't worry. This beast shouldn't--"

"Kya!" Robyn cried out as she ran to them, hugging Ryo's companion around the neck. "You found us, White Blaze! You're such a smart, handsome boy!"

Ryo laughed. "I guess that means you're okay, huh Robyn?"

Darris looked befuddled. "You–you already know of him?"

"White Blaze?" Kento asked. "Oh yeah, he and Ryo go WAY back. I suppose he's part of your history, too?"

Darris nodded blankly.

"So what happened, Ryo?" Cye asked as he approached them. Robyn was still petting and sweet talking the tiger, seeming not to care.

"Well," Ryo recalled. "A bunch of those guys we've been having problems with attacked us. They were trying to seal up my armor before I could call it so I ran off, trying to get some space. But they ambushed me out there a ways." He pointed to a grove a trees. "For a minute, I thought they had got me with that powder stuff, but White Blaze showed up and I was able to call Wildfire. Then they ran off."

"I see," Sage said, rubbing his chin in thought. "What were you guys doing out here, anyway?"

"Ohmygosh!" Robyn suddenly gasped. She jumped to her feet and looked around. "That old lady, Ryo, what happened to her?"

Ryo blinked and looked around. "I don't know," he admitted.

Robyn ran off to the old shack where the woman had lived. Her memory was fuzzy. She knew the woman was there when the intruders first crashed through the roof. Then, it was like she was gone.

The group hurried to search the hut to see if she was still inside.

"This was a house, you say?" Cye coughed as he climbed through the crumbling door.

Robyn looked around, she couldn't understand. The place was not in the shape she had remembered. Everything looked old and dusty and empty. Like no one had lived there in years and years.

"I don't understand. We had lunch here. This place wasn't like this."

Ryo, who had now armored down, nodded. This wasn't right somehow. Where had that woman gone?

"Well, she's obviously not here," Captain Darris announced. "We've searched everywhere. People of this town know its countryside well. Perhaps she found a good hiding spot."

Ryo and Robyn looked at each other, not sure what to believe.

"I...guess..." Robyn relinquished.

White Blaze butted his head against her hip as if letting her know it was okay. She smiled as she patted his head. After a few more minutes of searching, the group had to finally give up and head back to the castle.

As they left, a figure watched them go from the hill with the lone carved tree.

_I found you finally, my Lady. Your path may become even more dangerous, but we will be watching you until this kingdom knows your justice._


	11. Chapter 10: Enemy Named

Guardian Souls

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Ten: Enemy Named

The second Robyn was returned to the castle, several handmaids flocked around their missing priestess. They all gasped and fussed over how dirty she was and over the large bruise growing at her temple. Then they shrieked and jumped back as a large, white tiger came in. Queen Laelia, who had been coming to meet them, ran up out of breath upon hearing their cries. The girl gazed in wide eyes at the beast in her corridor.  
"It's him," she breathed. "You found him. Shinsetsu!"  
"They were attacked," Captain Darris summarized. "The tiger appeared just in time to help Lord Wildfire."  
Upon hearing this, the handmaidens began to bow to White Blaze. The tiger, in return seemed to accept the submission while the Ronins and Robyn looked around, quite confused. This wasn't quite the reaction they thought would happen upon bringing a giant tiger into the castle.

The queen seemed to sense their confusion and attempted to explain.  
"This is a creature from our legends. A very sacred animal. No just anyone is allowed to touch the–"  
"White Blaze!"  
Mia ran out of the crowd and over to the tiger, hugging him around the neck. Behind her came Shinsetsu at a more leisurely pace.  
Laelia and the handmaidens all watched with wide eyes as one hardly worthy was scratching the "sacred animal" under the chin and making him purr.  
The Ronins looked around, confused.  
"What's the deal?" Kento asked. "It's only White Blaze."  
"White Blaze', you say?" Shinsetsu asked as he approached them. "So you have already met the Wildfire guardian before?"   
All the Ronins eyes went wide.  
"But--" Ryo stumbled. "But you said Wildfire didn't have a guardian!"  
The old man chuckled.  
"No, my Lord. I said it didn't have a priestess. All five of the armors have a guardian. But there is no rule that says a Guardian has to be either female nor even human."   
Ryo worked his mouth up and down, not sure how to respond. The other Ronins weren't fairing much better.  
"So...but he's been with us all this time..." Cye tried to say.  
"I've known White Blaze since I was a little kid," Ryo added. "Why was it he's been with me so long but the priestesses only recently showed up?" _We could have used their help fighting Talpa a few years ago. _  
Shinsetsu shook his head. "I have no idea, My Lord . In truth, I did not ever mention the Wildfire guardian as I was not expecting him to show up as a physical entity. Especially one who has been an influence to you almost all your life." He stroked his beard as he often did when finding out new information from his young lords. "I suppose the only one who can answer that is the beast himself." All eyes turned to White Blaze, who, after a few more pats from Mia, padded over to Ryo's side and sat down. Ryo looked down at him as if fully expecting an answer right there. But all the massive cat did was look back up at Ryo and then yawn.  
"Well, I guess we're not getting much out of him," Kento grinned.  
"Come, Lady Hardrock, let us take care of you," one of the handmaids said to Robyn, lightly tugging on her sleeve.  
"Um... okay..." Robyn granted, letting herself get pulled away. "See you guys later, I guess."  
The Ronins all watched her go and then four pairs of eyes turned on Ryo.  
"What?" he demanded, suddenly feeling them all turn on him.  
"You ran out of the castle without saying anything," Sage accused.  
"Yeah, and you didn't tell us where you were going," Rowen added.  
"And you took Robyn and put her in danger," Cye scolded.  
"And she got hurt because of that," Kento growled as he cracked his knuckles.  
Wildfire's eyes were now twice their normal size as he suddenly realized he was in trouble.  
"What! Wait a minute--"  
Kento threw a thick arm around Ryo's neck. "C'mere, buddy. We need to go have a little talk."  
Ryo squeaked and tried to resist Kento's strength as he was dragged off, but it was no use. The others followed closely behind. Captain Darris stood next to Shinsetsu as he watched the five go.  
"The bearer of Wildfire is supposed to be the leader, is he not?" he asked of the old man.  
"Only when he really needs to be," Mia laughed.  
"Indeed," Shinsetsu said with amusement in his voice. "Such a strange group of young men."  
Laelia huffed and folded her arms. She was not impressed at all.

* * *

Robyn sighed in the large bath with the silk curtains and marble floors made just for the priestesses. All the little servant girls and hand maids and everyone else were bustling about. They had fussed and worried about her at first, but Robyn finally shooed them away so she could have a bit of private time. Not that she minded too much being fussed over. She had never had that when she was little. And she supposed there was still a bit of the child in her that enjoyed the attention. But she also marveled at how proud all those who attended to her were of their jobs. They took on the task of serving the four priestesses quite seriously and were insistent on checking every scrape and sore she had before they left.  
Robyn put a hand to the side of her face and sighed again. It was tender there. She was sure there was a good sized bruise by the way it felt and how the servants had reacted to it. They weren't too happy at all to see one of their priestesses's face marred by such a thing. There were no mirrors around, however, so Robyn had no idea just how bad it looked. Or how she got it, come to think of it. Back in that old hut was such a blur. What were they doing in there? Was there an old lady there? She could hardly recall anymore.  
She blamed the bruise. It wasn't the first time she had ever been hit and such a hit had caused memory loss. She was sure when she was young she had forgotten many the same thing for the same reason. But still, one could never get used to such things and one could never find it to be comfortable when one's memories were gone.   
"My Lady." Robyn looked up to see Caska, the head handmaiden, standing over her with large towels in her hands.  
"Please, it's about time to get out, My Lady," she said kindly.  
Robyn sighed once more and stood up, grabbing the towels and letting other servants place a thick robe around her. She followed Caska out of the bath and sat obediently as other maids helped her dress in her robes.  
_I'm getting way to used to being treated like this_, she thought to herself. _I'm just like a robot. I do what everyone tells me to do. Even the servants. _

Caska tried to put her hair up into a bun, but Robyn fought that part. She insisted on keeping some hair down in her face to help hide the bruise. Caska understood and did as she wished. It actually ended up looking like it was done on purpose when she was finished. She was about to leave the dressing room when Caska stopped her.  
"My lady, I have something for you," she said.  
"Oh?" Robyn blinked. As the servant woman left, Robyn wondered what it could possibly be.  
Caska came back with a small bundle in her arms.  
"For you, My Lady," she said, with a sudden amount of reverence.  
Robyn blinked at what was put in her lap. Her instincts told her it was alive, whatever it was. It was a lizard of some sort; about the size of a kitten. It had ice blue eyes and skin so white it was almost transparent. It sat on its hind legs like a squirrel and blinked at Robyn with clear eyelids. Robyn stared right back at it.  
"Wow, that's kind of cool!" she exclaimed, not the kind of girl to get squeamish around lizards. "Can I touch it?'  
"Yes, My Lady," Caska nodded, clearly pleased with how Robyn seemed to like the creature. "He is very tame and is just for you."  
"Wow, really?" Robyn exclaimed.  
She gently held out a finger to the creature. It didn't seem to want to bite her, so she touched it lightly on the head. The little lizard instantly leaned into her touch, begging to be rubbed like a cat. Robyn scratched it under the chin and was amazed that it actually started to make a kind of purring sound.  
"Sweet! This is awesome! What do you call this kind of animal?"   
"It's called a dragon," Caska smiled.  
"EHH!" Robyn shrieked, almost dropping it. The small dragon squeaked at her, wondering what was the problem.  
"But--but...dragons aren't real!" she squawked.  
Caska laughed. "And when did you decide what is supposed to be real and what is not, My Lady? Have you not seen things you thought to be unreal at one time?"  
Robyn hung her head. Caska's voice was not stern like the others when telling her things such as this, but she got the point.  
"I guess you're right..." She then perked up. "So I get to keep him then?"  
"He is yours," Caska nodded. Then she got serious. "This is a gift from your followers. Keep him with you and he will keep you safe, My Lady Hardrock." She added in an ever lower voice. "Please do not repeat this conversation or tell anyone that I gave this to you. Remember, we are all around and will be here for you when the time comes."

Robyn had a feeling that this kind of gift and conversation was not repeated with the other priestesses. So why her? As always with everything in her life, Robyn got the distinct impression that her circumstances were different.

* * *

After roughing up his leader a bit, Kento thought he would retire to his room and lay around a bit until dinner. It had been a pretty eventful day. He reached for the massive, decorated handle that opened the door to his room, but another hand got there first. Kento looked up to see Cye standing in his way.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked, blinking in confusion at Cye's determined face.

"We're going to have a talk," Cye insisted. And then, to clarify, he added. "About you and Robyn."

Kento's eyes widened and Cye then knew beyond a doubt he had been right.

"What?" Kento stuttered. "We--I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing...it's nothing!"

"Oh yeah?" Cye challenged. "Then why have you been acting so weird?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Cye raised an eyebrow, still blocking the way into Kento's room. "I know you better than that. There's something going on and it's bothering you. I'm your best friend; I can tell. So spill it."

Kento was sure his face had paled a bit. He should have known. He rarely got away with hiding anything from Cye. From trying to sneak food from the kitchen to hiding personal things that were bugging him. But that didn't mean he readily admitted to anything.

"Come on Cye," he said as he tried to push past. "It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it."

But Cye wasn't going to let it go.

"You tell me!" he threatened.

Kento tried to rush by and open the door, but Cye jumped on his back, grabbing him in a headlock.

"Cye--what? Let go! Get off!"

"Tell me, Kento! You better talk!" Torrent insisted, though he was now making it hard for Hardrock to breathe, let alone say anything.

"Ack! Fine! Get off! We're making a scene!"

Two servant girls were staring as their two lords of earth and water stumbled into the room and slammed the door behind them.

"Okay, fine," Kento panted, trying to get his breath back as he leaned against the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

Cye, who had finally let his victim go, helped himself to sitting on Kento's bed. "I want to know what's going on. It's like you're trying to avoid Robyn or something. I've seen how you've been around her. You're fine for a minute and then you get a strange look on your face and you back off. Robyn, of course, doesn't notice. But I do. What's that all about?"

Kento let out a deep sigh and sat down heavily in an extra chair. How was he even supposed to start with that?

"Is it the Guardian thing?" Cye asked. "Is that a bit strange for you?"

"No, I--" Kento rubbed the back of his head, something he often did when he was nervous. Cye picked up on that, too.

"It's not that...I...I'm not really sure.."

"Something happened, right?" Cye tried again. "Between you and Robyn?"

"Uh, yeah..." Kento admitted reluctantly.

"And when was this?" Cye continued. He learned this was always the best way to get information from his friend. Kento had a habit of trying to explain everything at once. This made for him unable to explain anything. Small, simple questions were always in order to get to the bottom of the problem and help Kento get his thoughts in order.

"Yesterday," Kento answered, thankful for at least one easy question. The rest, he was sure, wouldn't be.

"Okay. Was this before or after the two of you went to get Diana?"

"Uh...during..."

To this, Cye raised an eyebrow. Perhaps this was a far deeper problem than he thought. He and the other Ronins could only guess at what Kento and Robyn did or experienced out in limbo.

"So what happened, then?" he finally asked.

Kento looked up at him. Fine, he would just go out and say it.

"She kissed me."

Cye blinked at him as if wondering if his hearing was broken.

"...What?"

"You heard me," Kento insisted as he got up and started pacing around the room. It was obvious he was neither pleased nor comfortable with the topic of the conversation. "I didn't even see it coming. It just happened."

Cye watched him pace with a scrutinizing gaze. "Did you kiss her back?"

Kento stopped right in front of him. "No, I didn't kiss her back! I can't do that, Cye. It's too weird!" He started pacing again, running his hand through his hair in agitation. "Kissing Robyn is like... kissing one of my sisters. She's more like family to me."

"So you rejected her, then," Cye surmised.

"Well, kinda, I guess. Only..."

"Only...?"

"Robyn was so upset then. She kind of freaked out for a bit and I feel really bad about it. But now she acts like nothing even happened. I mean, she usually does that when something's bothering her, but you can always tell she's hiding something. But this time, it's like she's forgotten everything and I'm the only one who's stuck worrying about it."

"So you're bothered by the fact that she acts like it didn't happen?" Cye guessed.

Kento turned to him again. "You're trying to make it sound like I'm making this a pride issue or something. But that's not it. Either way, if she's trying to forget or has forgotten, it isn't right."

"And what would you do if she confesses her feelings again?"

"I don't know," Kento sighed. He leaned against the mantle, staring at the wall. "I don't think I could ever bring myself to love her like she wants me to. What do I do, Cye?"

Cye leaned back on his hands, looking at the ceiling. He was silent for several seconds.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," He said slowly. "Out of all of us, you have the most stable home life, Kento. You have both your parents, siblings. You have a big home and a family that loves each other. And you're probably the most stable of us as well– always happy and possitive. It's no wonder Robyn would be attracted to all that."

Kento gave his friend a look. "You're not helping, Cye."

Cye shrugged. "Sorry. This just isn't a problem I thought we'd have out here. Though honestly, I'm glad it's you and not some...castle guard or something. At least this can be handled at home when the rest of this madness is all over with."

Kento was silent. Cye still wasn't being very helpful.

"You should at least go talk to her," Cye then said. "You can't leave this hanging over both your heads. Not right now. We don't need these distractions."

Kento sighed again. "You're probably right. I just--I don't want this to change anything, you know?"

"I know." Cye stood up and patted him on the shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. "You're a good guy, I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

Kento sucked in a loud breath. "I'll try."

* * *

Ryo sat on the edge of a balcony overlooking the countryside. It was starting to get dark out, but he didn't mind. Ryo loved feeling the breeze and breathing in the cooling night air. White Blaze rested his head at the young man's knee and Ryo patted it thoughtfully.

"Just how did you get here anyway?" he asked; half to himself and half to the large cat. "Did you know all about this, too? This world; these people? Why have you been with me so long, boy?"

White Blaze, of course, didn't answer. All he did was purr and lean into Ryo's hand for an ear scratch.Used to not getting answers, Ryo continued to scratch his feline friend. But he looked up when White Blaze turned his head back towards the inside of the castle.

"Robyn?"

The redhead walked back into the doorway guiltily. She had almost made it past without being noticed. It was that tiger's fault.

"Hello," she said a bit nervously, her arms wrapped around her front as if holding something in place. Then she noticed. "Oh, what happened to you?"

Ryo smiled lopsidedly at her. "I got roughed up a little for taking you out. Want to sit?" He patted the place next to him.

Robyn laughed. "Fine. As long as we don't do it again. I don't want to jump off any more balconies."

"I've learned my lesson, believe me," Ryo laughed with her. "The other guys made sure of that."

Robyn sighed as she tried to smooth down some of Wildfire's unruly hair. "What are we all going to do with you?"

Ryo just shrugged, still smiling. But then his smile faded as reached over and brushed away the small bit of hair that was still hanging in Robyn's face. His expression went more serious as he studied her bruise.

That expression made Robyn uncomfortable. "It's really not as bad as it looks," she insisted. She hated seeing Ryo so grim. It didn't seem like him. "It hardly hurts at all."

"You should ask Sage to heal that for you. It's going to look even worse in the morning."

Robyn snorted. "That's not necessary! Really Ryo, it's not a broken leg or something! I'll survive if I let it heal on its own. Besides," she added as she turned from him to look at the landscape. "I hate asking him for stuff like that. I know he doesn't enjoy doing it. It wears him out."

Ryo clenched his fists in his lap. "I'd do it if I could. It was my fault anyway. I'm so mad at myself for letting that happen! I'm such an idiot!"

Robyn looked at him and patted his hand. "You're not," she insisted. "Stop being so hard on yourself. I'm not blaming you for anything. I know you did the best you could and I appreciate that."

"Still," Ryo insisted. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't taken you out. Or at least have been able to protect you."

"Come on, Ryo. You can't babysit me all the time. It was out of your hands."

"But--" Ryo's eyes grew wide, almost desperate. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look him full in the face. "But I WANT to protect you."

Robyn raised an eyebrow at him. "Eh? Ryo, I don't think you need to--"

She was cut off by his mouth quickly on hers. Robyn gasped into the kiss. It was gentle, yet firm; and completely unexpected. Ryo pulled away just as quickly and Robyn's eyes stayed wide, not really looking at anything in particular.

White Blaze flicked his tail back and forth and then rested his head on his paws to take a nap. Ryo looked alarmed at Robyn's blank expression.

"Robyn I--I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "I don't know what happened. I...I should have asked permission first. It just happened!"

Robyn's face was still a blank. She blinked a few times, trying to process what happened. Now Ryo began to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, say something," he insisted, not able to look at her now. Instead, he was suddenly quite interested in his hands. "I know that was kind of dumb. It's just that...well, I really like you Robyn and--"

"Oh, hi Sage."

Ryo glanced over to where Robyn was looking. Sage was standing in the doorway, his face blank. How much of the scene he had witnessed was anyone's guess. Ryo instantly felt the guilt all over again and looked the part.

"Hey guys!" Rowen called, poking his head around the blonde.

Robyn looked a bit shook up, but she fought to compose herself.

"Hey guys."

"You okay, Robyn?" Rowen asked as he came forward. "You look a little--"

He stopped when he noticed something was moving in the front of her robe.

"Hey Robyn, you're uh..."

A small, pale head poked out the front of her robe. Rowen actually jumped back.

"Holy crap! It's like Alien!"

Robyn narrowed her eyes at him. "It is not. Look." She pulled the small dragon all the way out and held it in the palms of her hands. "It's a baby dragon. It was given to me as a present."

This now even had Ryo's attention.

"Is that really a dragon?" he asked. "Like the kind that breathes fire?"

"Nope! It's an ice dragon!" Robyn announced proudly. "I named him Seiji after the Ice King of Han A' High!"

Rowen laughed right out. "Ha ha, Sage! She named it after you because you're an asshole!"

Sage, who didn't look quite as honored as he could have, leaned forward to inspect the creature. They were almost nose to nose. The small dragon sniffed at him and then promptly sneezed. Rowen laughed again as Sage stood up straight, his hair and eyelashes frosted at the tips with ice. He did not look amused at all.

"That's so cool!" Ryo said. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a present," Robyn replied cryptically. Caska had asked, for some reason, to remain anonymous about the present. Apparently, she wasn't even supposed to have one in the castle. Robyn was actually on her way to smuggle it in her room when she had been caught by Ryo earlier.

"Who from?" Rowen asked.

"I'm not saying. Mind your own business," was Robyn's retort.

"Well then, why were you keeping it...down there?" Rowen then asked, pointing to the front of her robe.

"Even though it's an ice dragon, it's still just a baby, so I'm supposed to keep him warm," Robyn said proudly as if she were it's real mother.

The little dragon squeaked and snuggled up against her.

"Well, it looks like he's ready for bed and I am, too. Good night you guys."

"Uh, good night," Rowen called as Robyn walked past them.

She walked to the doorway and then turned and looked at Ryo, still baffled at his earlier actions. Ryo looked back at her and the gravity of what he had done sunk in a bit more. He began to realize how uncomfortable things could be because of what he did and he had to look away from her. Robyn shook her head, still a bit confused and left.

When she was gone, Ryo looked up to see both Sage and Rowen looking at him. It was clear they caught something and now were wondering what he had done. Ryo stared back, feigning innocence.

"What?"

* * *

"Hey Robyn!"

Robyn couldn't help but sigh at the sound of her name. She was almost to her room this time. So close!

"What's up, Kento?" she asked, turning around and trying to force a sincere smile.

"Um...can I talk to you for a second?" Kento asked, looking a bit unsettled.

This got Robyn's attention. Very few things bothered the bearer of Hardrock.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, um..." Kento rubbed the back of his neck, not really looking her in the face. "I kinda want to talk about what happened yesterday. When we were in that other world and stuff?"

"Okay," Robyn agreed. She folded her arms, leaning against the door to her room. She had no idea why he wanted to talk about that particular event, but she hoped it wouldn't take long. She was tired. "What's the problem?"

Kento sighed. _Talking to her used to be so easy! What happened? Just spit it out, Kento!_

"Well, you know. That part when you..."

"When I--what?"

"Right at the cliff. You were upset and then..." _Why can't I say it?_ "Robyn, look. I really like you and everything, but--"

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out, Kento?" _One of them already put the moves on me today, hell, why not two?_

"WHAT?" Kento sputtered. "No, no! It's not like that! Don't you remember what happened?"

Robyn had to shake her head. "Seriously Kento, I have no idea what you're trying to get at here."

Kento sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. And no matter what he did, Robyn honestly seemed to have no recollection whatsoever of what happened. And maybe, he thought, it was better that way.

"Look," he finally said. "Are we cool? You and me?'

Robyn grinned. "Of course we are! We're always cool."

Kento allowed himself a bit of relief.

Robyn then punched him playfully in the arm. "Jeeze, man! You're like, my brother." And walked into her room. "Good night."

"Uh...night," Kento said, a bit bewildered and mostly to himself.

Robyn shut her door behind her and that was it. Almost in a daze, Kento wandered off.

_I guess...that's it..._ he thought to himself.

Yet, somehow, something still bothered him.

* * *

Ryo lay in bed, hands beneath his head and staring at the ceiling. His mind was going over all that had occurred that day, making it hard for him to go to sleep. White Blaze was laying on the floor somewhere near by. Ryo couldn't see him, but he could hear his tail swish and the giant cat's even breathing.

_White Blaze, you have it so easy, my friend._ Ryo thought to himself.

The day had been kind of a mess for him. Sneaking out of the castle, getting attacked, Robyn getting hurt and the guys getting after him for it. Plus, there was what he did to Robyn afterwards.

Ryo squinted in the dark. Why DID he do that? To him, the answer was obvious; and yet, not obvious. He knew why he acted, but he had a feeling that the rest of the world's logic did not agree with him. And why didn't it? Why was his and their thinking so different?

And what about Robyn? Who's side did she agree with? She hadn't said anything or even really reacted to it. The whole thing went by kind of fast for Ryo; but still. Didn't she have anything to say about it? Anything at all?

Ryo wondered and wondered about it until he was wondering about it in his sleep and contemplating life's problems in his dreams. He almost wasn't sure he even went to sleep when he was awakened by a peculiar noise that didn't fit in with his dreaming.

He sat up in bed and looked around in the darkness. White Blaze was still easy to spot in the room with his pale coat. The big cat was at the door, scratching at it and making a cat-ish whine.

"What's the matter, Boy? You need out?" Ryo asked as he got out of bed.

But White Blaze's actions were becoming more urgent than just needing a bathroom break. As Ryo got closer, White Blaze's actions became more anxious until he was bumping his shoulder into the door to get it open.

A bit worried, Ryo opened it for him. Even more alarming, when White Blaze suddenly took off down the hall, Ryo was at full attention. He knew that posture from his feline friend. White Blaze was in attack mode and there was something he was after.

"Hey guys! Get up!" Ryo called, banging on the other Ronins' doors. "Something's going on!"

A few sleepy heads poked out of their separate rooms, but all they saw was Ryo's retreating back as he ran off after White Blaze.

Ryo's heart picked up as he ran down each hall. Something wasn't right. A few times he lost site of White Blaze, but a roar led him right to him. Ryo ran up to where White Blaze was snarling and trying to bust down a certain door with his massive weight. The blood in Ryo's veins went cold. That was Robyn's room.

Ryo lunged for the door handle and thrust it open. White Blaze was in before Ryo could even assess what he was seeing. The Bearer of Wildfire was frozen by the sight.

Smack in the middle of Robyn's bed stood...some kind of creature. It stood on two skinny legs and was hunched over in the darkness. It was crouched over Robyn's body which wasn't moving for whatever reason. The thing was leaning forward with massive, dripping jaws to bite her. As White Blaze growled, the creature turned and gave a high pitched hiss that almost sounded like a scream. For a moment, it looked as though the tiger wasn't going to make it before the creature claimed it's victim. But suddenly, the monster screamed and started to thrash. In that instant, White Blaze took his chance to attack and thrust his entire body at it, claws and fangs bared.

Apparently, this was all that was needed to kick start Robyn's body into motion. She gave a startled cry herself before falling off the bed and then scrambling to her feet. She cried out Ryo's name before throwing herself into his arms.

It was at that time, Cye poked his head in and the embracing couple was the first thing he saw.

"What on earth is--"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kento cried as he burst into the room.

The other Ronins stood there, too stupefied to move as they watched the two massive beasts battle it out in Robyn's room. The two animals screamed and scratched and tumbled all over the place, busting into everything and breaking all the furniture.

The creature hissed and screamed and began to thrash again as it did before. It fell over on its back and began furiously kicking one leg where a little, white creature had bitten down on it and would not let go. It was Robyn's ice dragon. The creature finally managed to fling it off and then stumbled back, unable to get a good balance with one leg practically frozen all the way through. One of it's shorter, clawed forearms wasn't faring much better where Seiji had bitten it earlier.

White Blaze advanced on his opponent once more. Seeing that it was outmatched, the creature gave one last scream and jumped out balcony window where it had probably had climbed in the first place.

With the creature gone, Kento ran over to the balcony and looked down below. It was nowhere to be seen. Rowen checked on White Blaze, but the tiger seemed fine and quite proud of himself. Cye went over to peek under the bed where the baby dragon was hiding.

"What on earth is this thing?" Cye said as he pulled it out. The little creature was already snuggling in his cloak, shaking a bit from his fight.

"It's Robyn's dragon, Seiji. Someone gave it to her," Rowen explained.

"She named it what?"

"That little guy saved her butt, too," Kento added as he came back in.

"Is Robyn okay?" Sage, who was still standing by the door, asked.

Ryo, who had been clutching her tightly, slowly let her go so he could look her in the face.

"You all right?" he asked gently. "What happened?"

He kept one hand at the small of her back as if she were going to fall over. Robyn still looked very shaken up over the whole incident. Her face was far more pale than normal.

"I--I was sleeping," she said in a hushed voice. "And I just woke up and that...thing was standing over me." She suddenly put her hands over her ears. "It was calling to me! I could hear its voice in my head! I couldn't move!"

"It's okay," Ryo said as he pulled her back up in his embrace. "You're safe now. Nothing else is going to happen to you. I promise."

At this time, Captain Darris, who apparently never sleeps, came running into the room with a few of his men.

"What happened?" he asked, looking the place over. It was now a broken mess.

"Some freaky creature attacked Robyn," Kento said.

The guards had already lowered their weapons, seeing that there was no immediate danger.

"What kind of creature?" Darris asked.

"I don't know," Rowen answered. "I had never seen anything like it before. It had shiny skin, like an insect and it walked on it's hind legs."

"Yeah, and it had like, an alien head," Kento jumped in. "And these big teeth! And front claws like a T-Rex or something!"

"You're just confusing him, Kento," Rowen told him. "I don't think anyone here knows what those things are."

"But I do know what that creature was," Darris said. "It's called a Cabaris. It wouldn't have killed anyone. They're usually used for retrieval. They have a type of ESP which they use to lure their target into submission for them to get close enough to bite them. Their saliva has a paralyzing agent which renders the victim motionless. Then, the creature will usually carry them back to their master."

"And just WHO would that master possibly be?" Sage asked.

Darris sighed. "Look, it's late. I'll talk to her Highness and her advisor tomorrow and we'll set up a meeting to explain this all. Until then, I'll increase the guards so nothing more happens tonight."

"This is probably a good idea," Cye agreed. "We're all very tired and there isn't much else that can be done tonight."

"We need to find Robyn a new place to sleep," Kento pointed out. "This place is trashed."

"I'll take care of it," Ryo volunteered.

"Are you sure Ryo?" Rowen asked. "Because--"

"I said I'll do it, Rowen," Ryo insisted; almost possessively. "I'll have White Blaze stay with her. Is that okay, Robyn?"

Robyn, who was still pressed against his chest, nodded into his shirt.

He got more than one odd, curious look at that point.

"So it's settled then," Kento announced, trying to break the tension. "Let's all get some shuteye."

Darris nodded as his men started out of the room first. But he turned and noticed what Cye had in his arms.

"Uh...did you bring a dragon into the castle?"

No one was sure how to answer that.

* * *

It was quiet, almost uncomfortable, inside Ryo's room. He just didn't know what to say to her and Robyn was definitely not in a talking mood. Ryo was starting to think maybe he spoke too quick. Maybe this was a bad idea and she would be better off rooming with Mia or one of the other girls for the night.

"Um...feel free to take the bed," Ryo said, a bit unsure what else to say. "I'll just be here on the floor with White Blaze if you need me."

Robyn sat down on the bed, but looked at him a bit worried. "You're sleeping on the floor? Are you sure?"

"It's fine," Ryo smiled his assurance. "I've slept in worse places with White Blaze. Plus these rugs are pretty soft. Don't worry."

"Okay..." Robyn said as Ryo turned off the light.

She lay on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard Ryo pad over to where White Blaze was already curled up and pull the blanket around himself.

"Ryo? Thanks," she said to the ceiling. "I appreciate this."

"It's okay," Ryo whispered back.

The room went quiet. Robyn didn't close her eyes as she looked at the darkness around her. She could hear the deep rumbling and the lighter rasping of White Blaze and Ryo as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Wanting to follow suit, Robyn pulled her covers up around her chin and tried to do the same. She was still a bit startled over what happened and the adrenaline that had gone through her system was not going to let her sleep easy. She closed her eyes for a bit, then the sound of a shuffle made her open them again.

She glanced around the dark room. Everything looked fine so she settled back in again.

_Now you're just being paranoid,_ she told herself. _Nothing's going to come in with White Blaze around. Settle down and go to sleep._

With a deep breath, Robyn did just that. Her thoughts drifted off into dreams. And within her dreams, a voice hissed her name.

Robyn's eyes flew open. She was scared all over again. She didn't care what Darris said about those things not killing her, they were freaky as hell. Even while she slept, she could still hear that thing's voice hissing in her head. Just recalling what had happened; how that creature had some kind of power over her, scared Robyn almost witless.

She sat up, clutching the blanket to her. Immediately, her eyes went over to the two sleeping bodies on the floor. Robyn felt quite stupid being so scared when her protectors were sleeping so soundly. But she couldn't shake it. Even with Ryo and White Blaze so close, she still felt vulnerable. They felt far away from her in the dark.

Very slowly she gathered up the blanket around her and slid off the bed. As quietly as she could, she shuffled on her hands and knees over to where the other two were sleeping.

As she approached, White Blaze's ears twitched and his head shot up.

"Hey, it's just me," she whispered, scratching his cheek.

White Blaze nuzzled her shoulder as if asking what was wrong.

"I'm just going to sleep here, boy. If that's okay."

The tiger yawned and put his head back on his paws. That was just fine with him.

Now, Robyn turned her attention to Ryo who still hadn't stirred. He was using White Blaze's stomach for a pillow and was sleeping with his back to her. Robyn curled up against the tiger's side as well, leaving plenty of space between the two. She watched Ryo's rising, falling back as he breathed.

Robyn's thoughts went back to earlier that night. What Ryo did to her; what he said. It confused her more than anything else. It didn't scare her and it didn't make her happy either. But it also didn't bother her; and she wasn't sure why.

Above her thoughts, the gentle rumblings of White Blaze was slowly putting her to sleep. Robyn was happy to do so. It had been a long day. Robyn smiled as she closed her eyes. Voices and sounds in the dark didn't bother her here. She drifted off knowing that right there in that spot, that place was safe.

* * *

Ryo awoke to the morning, his eyes fluttering open. It took him a while to recall why he was laying on the floor, but then he remembered the night before. He went to prop himself on one elbow to take a look and see if Robyn was still sleeping on the bed, but something was holding him back. It felt like his shirt was caught. Ryo glanced behind him and saw, much to his surprise, a sleeping Robyn beside him. The back of his shirt was bunched up in her fist.

Not sure what to do, Ryo looked around for help. White Blaze just looked back at him.

"It's not funny," Ryo hissed at the large cat. "Why did you let her come down here? If the other guys saw this, you know I'd be in even bigger trouble than yesterday."

White Blaze just put his head back down and swatted his tail in Ryo's face.

"Fine," Ryo grouched, though quietly, not to wake Robyn.

He then proceeded to try and get out of her grip without arousing her. This proved a bit difficult as she had his shirt between his shoulder blades. The perfect place he couldn't reach. Ryo was sure he looked quite like an idiot trying to worm around so he could reach and gently pry Robyn's grip away.

Once free, Ryo stood up and attempted to straighten his clothes and his wild bed hair. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea to get dressed in there with Robyn still around so he opted to go down to breakfast first.

"Stay with her boy until she wakes up, okay?" Ryo whispered to White Blaze.

Then he tiptoed to the door. Grabbing the large brass handle, he turned it and opened the door, only to see Sage on the other side, hand poised to knock. Cye and Kento, who had been sitting with their backs against it, spilled inside.

"What--?" Ryo cried, and then quickly shushed his voice. "What are you guys doing?" He hissed at them.

"I couldn't sleep after what happened," Kento said, not nearly as quiet as Ryo was. "I felt better camping out here."

"Me, too," Cye agreed. "I just had to make sure--"

"Of what?" Ryo challenged. "Make sure I didn't do anything to her?" For some reason, he looked up at Sage at the end of the sentence. "Is that what you came for, too?"

Halo's eyes went wide. "I just--"

"Morning!" Robyn's voice chirped to them. They all looked in to see her leaning over White Blaze's curled up body.

"Hey Robyn!" Kento greeted. "Sleep okay?"

"Ryo? Did you make her sleep on the floor?" Cye accused as he got up.

"No I didn't make her sleep on the floor," Ryo grouched. He stomped back in his room and the others followed him in. "Are you guys still trying to babysit me after what I did yesterday?"

"Well, I came in to make sure Robyn didn't get any other injuries that may have manifested themselves today," Sage insisted. He began making Robyn hold out her arms and started checking around her collar and such.

"Aw...that's adorable," Kento chided.

Sage shot him a look of ice.

"I'm actually glad you're here, Sage," Robyn said, causing Halo to look at her. "I was wondering um..if you could...maybe teach me some fighting or something sometime?"

Halo just stared at her and Robyn was wondering if he misunderstood.

"Well, Rowen told me once you taught a few classes at your family dojo," she continued, this time faster. "And I thought maybe you could teach me a bit. I mean, I know I won't have time to learn much. But maybe enough that I could at least defend myself a bit and then you guys wouldn't have to worry so much and--"

"No, no, I get it," Sage managed to finally cut her off. He was still a bit bewildered by the sudden request. "I...guess we could do that. Maybe after breakfast?"

"Okay," Robyn nodded. "Thanks. Hey, wait! Where's my dragon?"

"Rowen's got it," Cye replied. "He was more than happy to take it last night. Though you may want to get it back soon before he does any experiments on it."

"Or before anyone sees it," Kento added. "I dunno, but from what I gathered, this is not exactly a dragon friendly castle."

"Okay," Robyn said as she stood, seeming not to care whether Sage was done or not with his examination. "I'm going to get dressed. See you guys at breakfast."

The four Ronins waved her off, though none of them moved to leave themselves and a silence fell over the room.

"So..." Kento said, trying to break it. "I guess we'll finally find out what the heck it is we're doing here today, huh?"

"More than that Kento," Ryo said, looking more serious than he ever had since coming to Falnan. "Today, they're going to tell us everything. We need to get to the bottom of this. Now."

"Okay Ryo, we're with you," Cye agreed. "But what brought this sudden determination?"

Ryo sighed as he plopped himself on the bed. "Do you guys remember when we first found Robyn? How her face lit up? How she smiled at all of us?"

The others didn't reply, but it was obvious they were thinking about it.

"She doesn't smile like that here," Ryo continued. "I've only seen her worried and scared in this place. We've been taking it pretty easy in this castle, but I think the truth is that this place is not safe. And even though Mia is having a ball out here, I don't believe it's healthy for her either to stay this long. We need to find out what we've been brought here to do, do it, and then go back home where we belong."

"Right with ya, buddy," Kento grinned as he gave a thumbs up. "We're getting some answers today. Then we're going to go take care of business!"

"I'm with you, too," Sage agreed. "But I'm still going to train Robyn some like she asked. Without someone baby-sitting her, she's too weak to do anything by herself. She's just holding the rest of us back."

"What did you say?" Cye asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"What?" Sage defended. "You know better than anyone how weak she really is, Cye. You can't possibly think she's going to be any kind of help."

Ryo was about to reply to that when Cye walked over to Sage, head down. He stood there for a while, causing Sage to wonder what he wanted now.

"Sage..."

Cye suddenly threw his fist in Sage's face. Sage easily caught it before it connected. The punch had not been meant to harm him, just get his attention. Cye looked up, his fist still in Sage's hand.

"There are different ways of being weak, Sage. And different ways of being strong. I thought you, of all people, would have learned that by now."

And with that, he walked out, leaving the others, especially Sage, to their own thoughts.

The Warrior of Light sighed. Why was everything so difficult?

* * *

True to what Cye had said, Rowen, indeed had the baby ice dragon. Absolutely intrigued by the idea of a warm-bodied creature spitting out something cold, Strata had hardly let the thing out of his sight. He had always imagined dragons being reptilian, but after seeing one, he wasn't sure. This little guy wasn't scaly at all. In fact, his skin was kind of soft. Almost like peach fuzz. He was too cuddly to be a lizard.

As he carried little Seiji to breakfast, Rowen let him lick his finger for the umpteenth time. Once again, he was amazed at how cold the dragon's tongue was. It was like being licked by an ice cube. No wonder that creature threw a fit when it was bit last night. Rowen imagined one bite from the ice dragon probably froze that monster's whole limb solid. Quite a painful defense. Perhaps it was a good guard dog for Robyn despite its size. It sure saved her life last night.

_I wonder if he eats warm or cold foods_, Rowen continued to wonder as he stepped into the dinning area and took a seat.

All the other girls were already sitting here. Diana's eyes widened when she saw what Rowen had. Myune did not look pleased at all. Mia looked a little embarrassed.

"Rowen! You shouldn't bring animals to the table!" Mia scolded.

"Sorry Mia," Rowen said sheepishly. Seiji was already sniffing at the food laid out for breakfast. "It's Robyn's. I took care of it for her after what happened last night."

"We heard about the attack," Diana spoke up. "Everyone is all right I hope."

"Everyone's fine," Rowen nodded. "Thanks to this little guy. He got to that monster before White Blaze could."

"I wish you would have woken me up," Mia said. "I was worried when I heard about it. I bet it scared Robyn pretty good."

"Yeah, she was a bit shaken up," Rowen nodded. "But Ryo let her stay with him and White Blaze so she's fine."

Once again, Myune did not look like she approved. Mia looked a bit worried.

"With Ryo?"

Right then, Wildfire walked in with Cye, Sage and Kento.

"Hey guys," Kento greeted as he sat himself down. "Boy, I'm starving!"

"When are you not starving?" Cye shot back.

Sage sat down next to Rowen and looked at what he had in his arms.

"Is it just me, or is that thing bigger than it was yesterday?"

"Yeah, I guess it grew overnight," Rowen agreed as he scratched the dragon's head. The creature made a kind of purring sound as it curled up in his lap. It was at least twice the size it was when Rowen had first laid eyes on it.

"About that thing..." Myune started.

"Good morning!" Robyn sang as she came in, now dressed and ready for the day. "Oh Rowen, you took care of my little Seiji for me, thank you!" She hugged Strata around the neck from behind his chair.

"Hey, I do what I can," Rowen grinned back, obviously enjoying the attention and praise.

"What did she say its name was?" Mia asked.

Sage sighed into his breakfast.

"And just where did you get that thing?" Myune shot. "Dragons are rarely permitted inside this kingdom, never mind the castle."

Robyn thought back to when Caska had begged not to be mentioned as the one who originally had the dragon. Now she knew why.

"It was a present."

"And who gave it to you?"

"It was just handed to me. I don't know who it was. They said it would protect me," Robyn insisted.

"And it did, too," Kento added. "Robyn might not be here if it wasn't for that little guy. Give her a break, would you?"

"Was that before or after you came back to the castle?" Myune was not laying off just because Kento asked her, too.

Robyn looked around, feeling trapped.

"Um..."

"Here's some food for My Lady's pet," Caska said as she came in. "As you asked, My Lady."

"Thanks Caska," Robyn waved, happy for the interruption.

Rowen, for his part, was curious about two things. The first was why Caska, a servant of the castle seemed to know about the dragon when other members of the room where just hearing about it. The second was what she was feeding Seiji. In the bowl she placed on the ground looked like chopped meat in milk. But Rowen wasn't sure if that's what it really was. He was also tempted to stick his finger in it to see if it was warm or cold. He eventually decided against it, lest Sage look at him like he had lost his mind. Instead, Rowen decided he would just hunt down the handmaid later and ask her about it.

"So..." Miniko finally spoke. "What's on our schedule today?" She immediately noticed most of the Ronins sober right up.

"We're getting answers today," Ryo announced. "I don't care who I have to talk to, but I want an audience with whomever will tell me what exactly is going on."

"But, My Lord Wildfire," Myune started. "You can't just--"

"Today," Ryo insisted. "I think we've been patient enough. My friends and I are getting attacked and I want to know why. We get answers today or we're going back home."

The other Ronins showed their silent support by not saying anything and merely looking at Myune who, by now, felt the tides go against her.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll see what I can do to get some time from the queen and her advisor. Probably this afternoon."

"Thank you," Ryo nodded. "We really do want to help; but we just can't if we don't know what you want us to do."

"It's fine," Myune waved him off. "I understand. Keep yourselves free tonight. If I can't get anyone else, then I'll tell you all myself. I promise."

* * *

Sage sat cross legged on the floor; the sun spilling in from a small window above him. He had found this place by accident the day before. It was a small building with open space inside and a simple floor. It was the closest thing to a dojo he had seen in this world, so he decided he would take up residence in it for a few hours. He actually liked this building. It was quiet and calm in there. The spiritual energy flowed nicely through this place. A great spot to meditate.

That is...until now. There was an unbalanced wave of energy lapping up against his and it was breaking his concentration.

Sage cracked open one eye to see the source of the spiritual disruption. Across from him sat Robyn in the same position as he; eyes closed. Her brows were slightly creased as if him asking her to sit there quietly was something very difficult for her to do. One didn't need a sixth sense to see she was trying way too hard at this. She had been confused at first that he suggested they meditate before beginning their lesson. Sage had decided Robyn really had no idea what meditation was for.

"Yes?" he finally asked. "Is there something on your mind?"

Robyn opened one eye and peeked at him. Seeing that his eyes were open, she surmised it was safe to open hers as well.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

Robyn shrank back a little, looking guilty as if Sage had just asked if she wanted to confess to stealing the last cookie. She fiddled with the hem of her robe for a moment, not looking up at his face.

"I was wondering if you could also...help me with something else," she said quietly.

"And what is that?

"Um...well, I ...think I'm being haunted."

Sage raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

Robyn met his look with one of her own that was asking if he forgot who he was talking to. Sage got the hint.

"So what is going on, then?"

"I'm not really sure," Robyn admitted. "I think something came out with me when Kento and I came back from limbo. I feel a presence sometimes; it follows me. I can feel it has thoughts and a consciousness."

Sage couldn't help but look a little concerned. "Has it done anything to you?"

"No," Robyn replied lightly. "It's just kind of there. Like it's waiting for something. I don't think it will ever hurt me. But I thought I'd tell you so you could help me keep a look out for whatever it is this spirit is here for. I thought out of everyone, you'd be best and know what to look for."

"Okay..." Sage said slowly as he looked around. "Is it here right now?"

Robyn looked around, too. "I don't think so. I think all that spiritual stuff you do when you just sit there kind of scares lesser spirit powers off."

Sage gave her a half smile. "That's kind of the point. You're clearing out all other energy around you to cleanse your spirit and help you focus."

"If you say so," Robyn shrugged. "By the way, you can tell the other guys what we just talked about if they ask. But don't tell Myune, okay?"

"Why not?"

Robyn looked around for eavesdroppers and then whispered. "I think she's crazy."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Hey, you can think what you want. I'm just following my instincts. If you're perfectly comfortable around her, that's your business."

"Wait a minute," Sage interjected. "I never said I was--"

"So let's get started, huh?" Robyn interrupted as she stood up. "So what are you going to teach me? Just about anything will do. All I know is how to block a punch and kick guys in the groin. And that last one I pretty much learned on my own."

"Great," Sage muttered to himself as he got up. "Okay, well I guess we'll start with teaching you a good fighting stance. The fight begins up here," Sage instructed, tapping his brow. "You need to stop shrinking at everything that comes your way. That only invites your enemies to attack. If you radiate a sense of confidence in your stance; whether or not you can actually defeat them, your opponent will take an extra second do decide if the fight is worth it. And sometimes an extra second can mean life or death."

"Okay," Robyn said, sucking in a breath and trying to gather her courage. "I'll do my best."

"Good," Sage nodded. "I'll get us some wooden staffs for practice and show you how to block with those."

Robyn watched him walk off, wondering if she could really do this. Or was she crazy by asking in the first place? Sage was probably not going to go easy on her just because she was a weakling and a girl. But was that why she had asked him instead of any of the others?

A skittering sound on the roof made Robyn drop all her thoughts. A voice inside her head screamed something was going to happen. Something bad. And they had to get out of there. NOW.

"Sage!"

The blonde turned to look at her and Robyn's world suddenly exploded.

* * *

"Lord Torrent, Lord Hardrock."

Though still not used to being called as such, Cye and Kento turned around when their titles were called.

"I thought I could walk with you," Diana said cheerfully as she came up. "Where are you going, my lords?"

"We're gonna watch Sage 'teach' Robyn how to fight," Kento offered. "Mostly just to make sure he doesn't beat up on her too bad."

"How sweet of you," Diana smiled. "May I join you, My Lord?" She asked as she bowed to Cye.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine," Cye sweat-dropped. He was definitely not used to people bowing to him and such.

"But don't do that," Kento said, motioning for Diana to lift her head. "You don't have to bow. It's just Cye."

"Kento!"

"What? I know you don't like it."

Diana blinked. "I--I'm not...what do I do then?"

The unmistakable sound of an explosion cut them all off. From their place, they could feel the backlash as the wind tore past them for a moment or two. The three of them turned away from the force and then blinked as it went still again.

"Kento," Cye breathed. "That wasn't what I think it was...was it?"

"I just hope it didn't come from where I thought it did," Kento breathed as he took off.

Cye ran after him with Diana following as fast as she could in her robe. A few more paces and they found the small building where Sage said he would be. The entire thing was in shambles.

"Damnit! Why did I have to be right?" Kento cursed as he ran towards the smoking ruins.

"Diana! Go get help!" Cye called as he followed his friend. His heart was racing, hoping against hope Sage and Robyn weren't in there when it happened. But he had a sinking feeling in his gut that the cause of the explosion was because they were.

* * *

Robyn moaned as she got up. She never lost consciousness through the whole ordeal, but she had trouble recalling what happened. One minute she was looking at Sage and another minute, she felt a huge force fling her small body against the far wall. Next, she was aware of pieces of wood from the ceiling falling on top of her.

When everything had settled, Robyn attempted to move. Some of the boards and beams that fell on and around her were kind of heavy. It took a while to squirm out from under them. As she wiggled around, Robyn became increasingly aware of burns sustained on her arms and legs from the explosion. She hadn't been wearing long sleeves or long pants when she went to train with Sage. Now she was regretting it.

Once free, Robyn sat down and coughed. There was still a lot of dust in the air. It made it hard to see and even harder to breathe. There was no sunlight. Everything had caved in around her and as far as she could tell, she was trapped. Trapped alone with--

"Sage!" Robyn cried, suddenly remembering. "Sage cough where are you?"

When she didn't get a reply, Robyn began crawling in the direction she was hoping Sage would be. There was debris and rouble everywhere. Some of the large, thick beams had fallen and as Robyn crawled around the massive things, she was grateful none of them had landed on her. Something that size would have killed her easily.

"Sage!" she called again, her voice hoarse and weak from breathing in dust and gunpowder.

"Are you hurt?" Her voice was becoming desperate now. "Please answer me!"

Still nothing and Robyn was fearing the worst. A knot was forming in her chest, threatening to spill out into tears. She had to find him! What if he was dying?

Half climbing, half dragging herself through piles and beams, Robyn gasped when she finally saw a lifeless body on the ground.

"Sage!"

Robyn squeezed through two crossed beams and crawled over to where Sage's body lay. She was alarmed to see no movement from him. He was laying on his stomach, several boards and beams were strewn about and over him, his hair covering his face.

"Sage! Sage? Wake up!" She shook his shoulder, afraid to do any more than that in case he had any serious broken bones or injuries. "Come on Sage," she begged, "Please tell me you're okay."

She crouched down by his head and brushed his hair away from his face. When putting a hand to his mouth, she felt breathing and there was a strong pulse at his neck.

At least he's still alive, Robyn thought. But what do I do now?

In answer, Sage's eyebrow twitched and he moaned as he came to consciousness.

"Oh, you're awake," Robyn breathed. "Are you okay? Don't try to move, your half buried."

Sage tried to shift his body a bit to see that he was indeed covered by some heavy rouble.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think something exploded," Robyn replied. "As far as I can tell, we're trapped inside the building. Hold on and I'll try to dig you out."

Sage's vision was a bit constricted with the position he was stuck in. But as the situation finally hit him, he felt a bit foolish that Robyn was the one trying to save him instead of the other way around. He heard her grunt as she tried to push a beam off him. As she succeeded, more loose debris from the damaged ceiling fell down on them.

Robyn crouched over Sage, shielding him until the second shower of rouble was over.

"It doesn't look good," Robyn whispered. "There's hardly anything holding that ceiling up and there's still quite a bit of it up there. It's almost ready to come down."

"Maybe you should forget me and go get help," Sage suggested. "You could probably get out on your own."

"No way Sage! I'm not leaving you here! Just give me a few more minutes. Really now, you're such a quitter."

Sage inwardly laughed at himself. He had no choice but to listen to her. He was hardly in a situation to make demands.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Robyn asked as she carefully began to remove the rouble again.

"I can't really feel my arm," Sage admitted. "I think something's crushing it."

Another shower of ceiling fell on them by the time Robyn had Sage's arm uncovered enough to see what the problem was. To her dismay, one of the giant beams that held up the ceiling was laying over it. To make matters worse, it was far too big for her to move.

"Oh no!" Robyn cried at the discovery. "Can you slide it out?"

Sage tried to pull, but the beam was far too heavy for him as well.

"It's no good," he replied.

There was a sickening snap and a large piece of concrete fell from above, nearly missing the two. Robyn looked up to see that the rest was fixing to crush them both.

"You have to get out of here! Now!" Sage yelled at her. "Don't worry about me, just go!"

"No! I can't!" Robyn cried as she suddenly started pushing the beam. "I"ll get you out! I will!"

"Robyn, you can't!" Sage yelled back at her, practically beside himself with what she was trying to attempt. How did she ever hope to succeed? "Don't be stupid! You can't possibly move that! At least you'll be safe so just--"

"SHUT UP!" Robyn screamed.

Sage was instantly silent. No woman on earth had ever told Sage Date to shut up.

"Stop telling me to leave you!" Robyn cried, her eyes tearing up again. She refused to stop pushing on the beam even as she yelled at him. "Everyone tells me I'm too weak to do anything! It's not fair! I try so hard! Why isn't it enough?"

Sage blinked at her, surprised at the outburst. Then, his eyes went even wider as he heard the beam start to creak. Slowly, slowly it started to move. The roof was snapping and threatening to fall and crush them at any moment, but Robyn seemed to be gaining strength somehow. Sage was stunned into silence as he watch her actually lift the gargantuan beam right off him.

The last support finally broke and there was no more time to be surprised. Now free, Sage jumped to his feet and tackled Robyn, tossing them both away from their deaths. The next thing Robyn heard was a deafening crash as the last of the ceiling caved in. Once it settled, she opened her eyes to find herself against the wall, protectively enfolded in Sage's arms. The falling ceiling was propped up over them by the wall like a sloppy lean-to.

The two of them looked at each other and sighed with relief. Somehow or another, they were alive. But then Robyn gasped and grabbed Sage's arm, pushing up the sleeve. Both could easily see bruising already on the pale skin. Sage was sure he was going to be bearing nasty purple wounds there for days. But that wasn't really what Robyn was most concerned about.

She concentrated on his hand, checking his fingers especially for broken bones. After checking all the digits until she was satisfied, she put her hands on Sage's shoulders and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she breathed.

Sage then realized what she was doing. The arm that was caught was the one he used the most in his swordsmanship. If a swordsman's hand is useless, he is useless. She somehow understood that. Sage was beside himself when he realized just how deep her concern for him went.

"Robyn, I---"

* * *

Kento could hear other people yelling as they came to help, but that didn't stop him from digging. He paused for only a moment as he heard a few snaps and then the sounds of more of the building falling down within. But this only made him more determined. Cye wasn't able to help much. He was too busy dodging shrapnel as Kento tossed away whatever was in his path. Some of it was pretty heavy, too so Cye did better to keep a heads up.

"Here!" Kento called as he pushed away a few beams. It seemed he had finally found a way inside.

He slipped inside and Cye followed. Diana, who was now back from getting help, did the same.

"Sage!" Kento called into the dusty haze. "Are you there, buddy?"

"Robyn! Where are you?" Cye called.

"Here," Sage said, coughing as he dragged himself out from under the concrete slab. He extended a hand to Robyn.

"Are you guys alright?" Cye asked.

"More or less," Sage replied again, inspecting his now ruined clothes.

"Oh, good. Everyone's alright," Diana said as she crawled in.

She stumbled for a bit and grabbed for a beam. The piece of wood, as it turned out, was unable to hold her weight and toppled over, spilling much bigger beams from above.

"Diana!"

Cye ran and grabbed her, shielding her with his body. Luckily, nothing too heavy fell on them. Kento was just as fast and caught the brunt of it.

"Let's all get out of here before this whole place comes down!" he ordered.

No one had a problem with that. Everyone scurried to get out of the small opening and the rest of the building practically fell down behind them.

Ryo and Rowen as well as castle guards were there. The two Ronins helped pull them all out until everyone was clear. There were sounds of the rest of the place collapsing in on itself as Kento, the last one, pulled himself out.

"Wow! Look at you guys!' Rowen exclaimed as Sage and Robyn flopped on the grass, both exhausted and looking pretty burned and battered. "Are you okay?"

Sage rolled up his sleeve again, looking at his arm in the sunlight. He still couldn't believe what he had seen Robyn do earlier. There was no way someone her size could have lifted that. How did she do it?

"I'll live," he reported.

"Yah!" Robyn cried after getting a good look at herself. Once again she was reminded that she had been burned or bruised pretty much everywhere her skin was exposed. Some parts were bleeding. She flopped on her back in a huff.

"I'm burned! It feels hot all over!"

"Robyn," Ryo gasped, kneeling next to her. "Are you okay? Is anything serious?

"I said I'm BURNED!" Robyn exclaimed, swatting him away. "That was not an invitation. Back away, Fire Boy! It's hot!"

By now, some servant girls had run up with buckets of water. Cye was already at Robyn's side with a damp, cool towel. She hissed as it was pressed to her burned arm. Rowen was attending at her other side.

"Step aside, Ryo. Go help Sage."

"Don't come near me," Sage warned. "I've seen how well your patch jobs work."

"But..." Ryo stammered, looking a little hurt. "I want to help."

"You can help by helping me figure out what happened," Kento said. "Every single one of these attacks have one thing in common. They've all involved Robyn. Someone's definitely after her and we need to find out who. Someone needs to give us some answers."

Just then, the queen herself ran up.

"What happened?" she cried. "Are you hurt?"

"I'M not hurt!" Rowen protested as she tried to look him over. "Go away!"

"And there she is right now," Kento stated.

Queen Laelia looked up. She had been caught. It was time to tell all.

* * *

There was no way around it. Ryo demanded a meeting and he demanded one, now. So they had one. Not in Shinsetsu's study or any other fancy place. It was in the infirmary while Sage and Robyn were being tended. Miniko was quite shy there. Many of them knew she had medical experience, but she didn't really feel comfortable attending to either one. So Cye and Mia did their best to help patch their friends up and wave off Rowen who was attempting to practice back seat medicine.

Diana and Myune were present, even though it was obvious they already knew what was going to be discussed. Shinsetsu, of course, was there. But so were Captain Darris and Queen Laelia herself. This was more present than the last time they were all sat down and educated about this world.

Ryo had a feeling this was going to be some of the heaviest information they were given yet. But he needed to know. His friends were being attacked--Robyn almost killed more than once. He had to know what was going on. If he didn't learn, how was he supposed to protect those he cared about?

"So what exactly happened today?" Kento asked, backing up his buddy Ryo. He was just as anxious as Wildfire to know what was going on.

"There was definitely someone on the roof before the place exploded," Robyn offered. "I heard feet running across it."

"I'm pretty sure we all agree that explosion was on purpose," Ryo announced. "And that's the third attack involving Robyn in three days. Who is after her?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Robyn said. "I don't think they're all after me."

All the Ronins turned and looked at her.

"Okay fine, maybe they are."

"But why?" Rowen piped in. "Why always her and not the rest of us? I mean, she may seem like an easy target by herself, but most of the time one of us is with her and we can do quite a bit more damage to them than even the other priestesses. Why aren't any of them getting attacked?"

"To answer that," Shinsetsu started. "You must first ask 'Who?' and then you can start to figure out why."

"So who is it then?" Kento demanded. "Why have you been waiting so long to tell us? Tell us the bastard's name so we can lay the smack down on him and then go home."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Shinsetsu sighed.

"Never is," Sage said quietly.

"And we just can't jump into this," Cye said. "We don't even know what this guy's doing. How do we know he's the one attacking us? Where is he? What has he done? Why should we fight him?"

Ryo looked at Cye. It was almost the same questions posed to him by that man he met in a castle the other day. He, too, had questioned their fighting motive and asked for proof of who was supposed to be their enemy.

"Well I think today is proof enough that we need to do something," Sage argued. "We just can't sit around like we've been doing."

"And who's fault is that?" Kento said, frustration clear in his voice. "We haven't done anything since we got here. If they want something done, they need to tell us what to do."

"IF it's the right thing to do," Cye cut in. "Then we'll do it."

"How about we wait and see what Shinsetsu has to tell us," Mia announced, sensing a possible fight. "Let's get the facts first and then we can all decide where to go from there."

Everyone seemed to agree with that and granted the old man their attention.

"Thank you, Mia," He nodded in her direction. "I must apologize again to all of you. I can imagine how frustrating this is to know so little. We honestly were not expecting these kind of attacks at all. This has put us all quite off guard."

Miniko noticed that Captain Darris nodded at that, his handsome face more serious than normal. It was obvious he was taking some personal disappointment about letting such a thing happen in the castle he was supposed to guard and keep safe.

"One of the reasons we have not been able to give you information is because we weren't sure ourselves who was the danger," Shinsetsu continued. "We have heard word for a while that there has been a man after the throne of Falnan. It was rumored he already sees himself as royalty and is gathering an army on the outskirts of this kingdom with intent to take it over. Only recently have we been able to find out the identity of this man and what kind of forces he actually has.

"Now, if this were a civil dispute, we would have never called up the Sealing Spell which awakens the power of the priestesses and calls up the armors to fight. But we also discovered this man has enlisted great beasts, demons and powerful magic from the dark corners of this world to aid him. His name is Akuma and they say he is part demon himself."

"So you called us here to fight some demon guy who think's he's going to take over this place?" Kento asked. "Sounds familiar enough."

"Just like Talpa." Sage nodded.

"Talpa may have been a formidable foe, to be sure," Shinsetsu said. "But I'm afraid you may be facing something much more stronger." He nodded to Captain Darris to stepped forward.

"My intelligence force has informed me that Akuma had enlisted the aid of another who often dwells within his fortress--a god."

"Did he just say he has GOD on his side?" Kento exclaimed.

"Not God, Kento," Rowen clarified. "A god."

"Is there a difference?" Hardrock asked, looking around.

Ryo shrugged. He was totally lost.

"The point is," The young captain continued. "We're going up against a being who's only purpose is to create and destroy. His kind are the only ones with the capability to build something like your armors."

"Then you're saying he has the power to destroy them as well," Cye surmised.

"It is possible," Shinsetsu nodded. "And it's what we've been fearing. If this being has truly sided with Akuma, the results could be devastating for this entire world. If My Lords were to go against them, it would be a very dangerous battle indeed."

"And this is why you've taken so long to tell us," Ryo stated seriously.

"I asked him not to tell you," Laelia admitted. "I was afraid you would either think we were lying or would be afraid to help us. And I couldn't chance that. This man has the ability to destroy my land and my people. We badly need your help."

"I see," Ryo said, looking deep in thought.

"But that still doesn't explain all these attacks," Rowen said. "I mean, I can understand why we're being attacked now. But if this guy has someone with that much power on his side, why hasn't he sent him to come wipe us out already? Why does he seem to just want to kill Robyn? And with such dirty tricks?"

"Though we do believe Lady Hardrock is a target," Myune suddenly spoke up. She had been leaning against the back wall, silent until now. "But we don't believe any of the attempts have been meant to kill her."

"What do you mean?" Robyn exclaimed. "I just about got exploded today! Not trying to kill me, my ass!"

"Well, it was the incident last night that really made us believe that," Captain Darris took his turn to speak. "That was clearly a kidnaping attempt, not an attempt on your life. And even though that explosion could have killed either of you, it didn't. The way the gun powder was set was simply to make the building fall in on itself. That would be something that anyone with Hardrock's powers could survive."

Sage's eyes widened at that bit of information.

"But I don't have any powers," Robyn argued.

"Of course you don't," Myune spoke again. "The only way you could gain access to those powers is after the Sealing Ceremony which hasn't taken place yet. And even then, it would be quite a while before you would have enough experience to know how to use it."

"I don't know about that," Sage spoke up. "I think Robyn already can use them."

Diana shook her head. "I don't think--"

"That's not possible," Myune cut her off sternly. "Even after the Sealing Ceremony, it takes a lot of discipline and training to handle something that powerful and be able to call upon it at will."

"Well, inside that building, while it was falling down around us," Sage explained. "I saw Robyn lift a beam much heavier than even I could move. I'm not sure there is any other explanation."

"Oh, I don't think it was really like that," Robyn interjected.

Kento patted her on the shoulder. "Way to go, Rob! That's because you and me are so tight!"

"Wait, wait!" Cye said before Myune could argue further. "You mean that Robyn can access Hardrock's powers?"

"All the priestesses will be able to with their associated armor eventually," Diana offered.

"Sweet! So I'll be able to lift cars and punch through walls and eat fifty burgers in one sitting!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Uh, I think that last one is just Kento's special power, not the armor's," Rowen retorted.

"This actually makes a lot of sense," Shinsetsu said.

"Honored One," Myune argued. "What do you mean? You don't find this a bit unnatural? What if--"

He cut her off by raising a gnarled hand. "For a priestess to access the power of her armor before the Sealing Ceremony is unusual, but not impossible. By being in such a circumstance as what happened today, it probably forced Lady Hardrock to tap into what powers she could. Also, with the fact that she and Lord Hardrock are already close friends, this made it even easier."

"Then this incident was meant to help awaken her powers early," Captain Darris spoke up.

"But why?" Ryo insisted. "If you guys know why Robyn seems to be everyone's main target, please tell us."

Miniko's face suddenly lit up in realization. She looked over at Myune who was stone faced. Was it because of that? Because of what Myune had explained to her yesterday? All that stuff that had happened in the past?

Myune seemed to have a similar thought. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I believe," she said slowly, obviously not wanting to bring up what she was about to say. "They're not after Robyn, they're doing this in search of Minami."

The Ronins and Robyn blinked in confusion. What did that mean?

Diana gasped. "No, that–that's ridiculous! What they're trying to do is impossible!"

"IF that's what they're trying to do," Darris retorted.

"Of course it is," Myune argued. "If you have a better theory, I'd love to hear it, Captain."

"Woah, woah, wait a minute," Rowen cut in. "Who is this Minami and why is she important?"

Everyone went quiet, allowing Myune to elaborate on her theory.

"Minami was a previous Priestess of Hardrock. More specifically– the last one to hold the title before Robyn."

"So?" Kento challenged. "She's dead now, right? So why does that matter?"

"There is one thing you five do not yet understand," Myune continued. "We as priestesses are quite different from you. When an armor bearer dies, the mantle seeks out a new wearer and a new soul inherits its power. But when a priestess dies, her soul is reborn and she takes on that same mantle again. This is as the pact we made with the gods when they first presented the armors to mortal man and mortal men took that power for granted. Diana, Miniko, and myself were the original souls to make that deal and we have been reborn as many times as needed to protect the people of this world."

Miniko's eyes grew a little wider. She wasn't told that the first time. She knew she was reborn from another life–but several lives? She was there the first time men wore the armors? She was the one who made a pact with the gods? She was the one who killed the first Bearer of Strata? How could that be?

"Minami was also an original," Myune then said.

"But I'm not," Robyn clarified, arms folded. "And why is that? Why wasn't this Minami girl reborn and why am I stuck doing her job?"

Shinsetsu opened his mouth to speak. "She didn't keep--"

"She betrayed us all!" Myune suddenly burst out. "To put it plainly, she didn't carry out her duty. When the last bearer of Hardrock began to falter, she refused to take the mantle from him and find someone more fitting. And on top of that, she also broke her own covenants to the gods as well. Thus, it was seen fit that her title be stripped from her and when she died, because of the seriousness of her crimes, her soul was not allowed rest in the hall of the righteous."

"So," Cye surmised. "These guys have been attacking Robyn to see if maybe she is still the reincarnation of the previous priestess?"

"Or to somehow call up Minami's spirit through the new priestess who just so happens to be the priestess of the dead," Shinsetsu clarified.

Sage's eyes widened. Didn't Robyn tell him earlier that she thought another soul had come out with her from limbo? He looked over at her. It was obvious Robyn had the same thought. Yet, she shook her head at him, motioning for him not to say anything.

"But...why on earth would they want to? She's a priestess, right? Like us," Miniko spoke up.

Myune shook her head. "She is no longer like us. Her soul met a violent end and would be violent in turn if she were to ever manifest herself in this world again. Which is probably why Akuma is trying to summon her out– because she would probably help him."

The room went quiet for a moment. Most were trying to figure out how it was all possible. All five Ronins felt a bit overwhelmed at the moment. They had an enemy, but it was still unclear what they were supposed to do to protect those they cared about. How were they supposed to protect Robyn from some guy who was trying to ferret out a spirit from her?

"May I ask please," Mia said quietly. This was something she had been itching to ask since she heard part of the story the other day. Myune wasn't taking questions then, but now she could surely ask without being ignored or denied an answer. "What exactly did this priestess do that was so awful?"

Silence again. But Mia wasn't going to let that daunt her.

"You talk about this girl like she was such a horrible person, yet she has been a priestess like you for generations without incident. What did she do in her previous life that condemned her like that? It couldn't just be that she wasn't willing to find a new bearer for the armor. You wouldn't be talking about her like that if it was only something she did NOT do. It was because of something she DID. What was it?"

Myune gave her a hard look. It was obvious this was something she really didn't want to get into and she wasn't too pleased with Mia for being that sharp about it.

Everyone else was quiet. It seemed Myune wasn't the only one who did not want to discuss this.

"Honored One?" Diana asked.

The old man raised his hand. "Please, I feel this is not my place to say this about one of our past priestesses, no matter what she did."

Everyone was extremely curious now. Especially Robyn. She had no idea why her heart was beating so fast in anticipation. What did the girl before her do? Was it something so horrible no one could bear to speak it? Did they fear this Minami's spirit would come back and do it again?

"One of the requirements of a priestess," Diana explained quietly. "Is that they are to stay pure and chaste while under their title. Minami did not...observe this to the fullest."

"So she...had a lover?" Rowen guessed.

"And that's all!" Robyn blurted out. "Holy crap, you guys! I thought it was something horrible!"

"It IS horrible!" Myune clarified with annoyance quite clear in her voice. "The position of Priestess to the armors is a very serious, not to mention very sacred, duty. And I also find it horrible that you're not taking any of it as seriously as you should."

Robyn mostly ignored that. She had been far used to being lectured and could easily channel it out. She then turned to those who knew just as much, but weren't as frustrated with her.

"But this is just for this thing here, right? After it's all over, you'll return us to our old world and our own lives and we can go on as normal. We just have to behave while we're here."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! Aren't you listening to me?" Myune demanded.

"Why's that so important, Robyn?" Rowen chided. "Did you have some other plans?"

"Look, I don't think I'm being irrational here. No one asked me if I was willing to make that kind of lifestyle change before they drafted me. And I'm willing to play the game for right now, but I'll tell you one thing. Priestess or no priestess, I don't plan on dying a virgin."

The room fell quiet again as Robyn's outburst thrust mental images into everyone's heads. Not all seemed to pleased with them either.

Robyn raised an eyebrow at Ryo, who was sitting near her, and whose face was now almost as red as his armor.

"Oh, what are YOU blushing for?" she demanded. "That wasn't an invitation. Good grief."

Ryo stared at her, half hurt that she talked to him that way and half still hot under the collar from her earlier comment.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Myune demanded. "That you condone her actions? That you would yourself throw it all away for some guy?"

"Depends," Robyn replied. "Was he cute?"

Myune started to do a quick burn right before their eyes. Especially when she saw Miniko's face who looked like she almost agreed.

All the rest of her arguments, however, were not heard by Ryo. He snapped out of his stupor long enough to notice a figure standing at the back of the room. At least, he thought he saw a figure. A quick blink, and the man was gone. Looking around, it seemed everyone was too intent on the argument to notice anyone was over there. Myune was all but shrieking at a Robyn who seemed to be enjoying her rage.

No one really noticed when Ryo coughed a weak excuse for not feeling well and slunk out of the infirmary. He could hear one person or another cutting into the fight which, by now, was blown quite out of proportion and was very off topic, as he retreated down the hall.

Once to his room, Ryo pushed the heavy, ornate door closed and let out a breath. He knew there was someone standing at his back without even looking behind him.

He steeled his eyes as he turned around to the figure standing there.

"It's you, isn't it?"


	12. Chapter 11: The Sealing Ceremony

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Eleven: The Sealing Ceremony

The stranger in Ryo's room turned around.

"Me?" he asked as if just caught admiring the drapes.

"You are who I was just told about," Ryo accused. "You're a god in this world."

The tall, handsome man with the white hair smiled at him. "I am Yanushi and I am what you say," he replied as if it weren't too terribly important. He strolled casually over to the red oak desk in Ryo's room and sat himself down at the chair as if it were his.

"More specifically," Yanushi continued. "I am THE god of this world."

Ryo squinted at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is what I said," the grandly dressed man continued. "I am the creator of this world. It's people, it's trees and hills and mountains and all things and all creatures; they all exist because of me."

He looked up in amusement at Ryo's wide eyed expression. "What? Did they fail to mention that to you?" He shifted in his seat. "Typical."

Ryo worked his jaw up and down. He didn't believe what he just heard. "How--how is that possible?" he whispered.

Yanushi raised an eyebrow. "Your world has a god, too, doesn't it? One who created you; who knows your soul and divines all you are destined?"

Ryo blinked. This was a bit to much for him. "I...guess.."

Yanushi nodded in understanding. "Ah, I know. You come from a world of faith. Where your creator never shows himself. Where man creates different religions--all trying to figure out what He wants from them. Where some don't even believe He exists."

Ryo nodded blankly. That sounded close enough.

"I'm not surprised," Yanushi replied, as if suddenly bored with the subject. "That's how it is on most worlds. But here, it is different. Here, there is no need for faith or religion or temples and synagogues built to a higher power. These people--their god walks their world. Religion is built on faith and there is no faith if it is right before your eyes.

"This is how I chose my world to be- how I chose to be. And it is a different world indeed."

Ryo shook his head again. It was hard to make sense of it all.

"So why me?" he finally asked. "Why do you keep showing up? Why would the creator of a world want to keep talking to me?"

"Why not?" Yanushi shrugged, a hint of mischief in his clear blue eyes. "You are not from my world. You are the unknown variable of all my equations. You are also Lord Wildfire. You are the leader and the others will do as you say. Why not talk to you?"

Ryo swallowed. His mouth felt very dry.

"What do you want from me?"

The white haired man finally looked at him seriously. "I want you to question. I want you to look. I want you to hear everything and trust what you feel is correct." He then narrowed his eyes, almost dangerously. "But most importantly," he said in a lower tone. "I want you to stay out of my business."

Ryo's eyes shot open wide. He had heard that threat before. Countless times in his sleep.

"You," he pointed. "Are you the one who keeps giving me those dreams? Are you the one warning me not to interfere?"

Yanushi's face went back to it's usual half-interested expression as he shot up an eyebrow.

"Dreams? My dear boy, why would I bother? As far as I was concerned, you didn't even exist until you entered this world. Besides, gods don't grant dreams. Visions sometimes, but dreams are entirely different. Dreams are a reflection on your own soul. They come from within. Not from anyone like me." Then he grinned; almost in mockery. "What is in your soul, Wildfire?"

For a moment, Ryo stood abashed at the statement. But then he shook himself. After dealing with the Warlords, he knew when someone was trying to play headgames when he heard it. And now was not the time to be distracted. There were other important questions to ask while this being was still around giving answers.

"What about this Akuma guy I was told about? The Captain of the Guard told me that you were seen at the castle of this man who is supposed to be plotting to take over this kingdom."

Yanushi just shrugged at the accusation. "It is true that I can often be found over there. But I am often in this castle as well, as you have probably noticed by now."

"Are you helping him to plot an overthrow of the queen?" Ryo continued to press.

Yanushi furrowed his brow, as if disappointed that his new pupil wasn't learning anything. "Why would I? It serves no purpose for me. His land, the Queen's land, it's all mine anyway. Doesn't matter who takes it over. Notwithstanding the fact that as a god, I don't get into mortal affairs. Man is still in charge of his or her own destiny. I cannot interfere."

"But you are," Ryo challenged. "Whatever you say, I have a feeling you HAVE been doing a bit of meddling. You may not have done it yourself, but I'm sure you saw to it that there was an attack on Sage and Robyn today. Shinsetsu said you were trying to revive the spirit of the previous Hardrock Priestess."

"Ah, yes," Yanushi said as if just remembering this little fact. "It is true that I am interested in the previous Priestess of Hardrock. But I don't believe it is why you think I am."

"Then tell me. What exactly do you want with her? With either of them?"

Yanushi stood up and smiled at the question. A smile that seemed to say he knew the punchline of a joke that Ryo did not.

As he opened his mouth, the doors to Ryo's room burst open and in landed a large, snarling white tiger. Even Yanushi took a step back in susprise as the beast planted himself between him and Ryo, eyes wary and dangerous.

"Oh, it's you," Yanushi's surprise was short lived. "I didn't expect to see you here. I almost didn't recognize you. Still in that form, are you?"

White Blaze just growled, his anger very apparant.

"Fine, fine," Yanushi raised his hands in defense. "I'll not bother your charge any more tonight. But we will meet again. And Wildfire?"

Ryo looked up at being addressed.

"About your dreams, perhaps it is your destiny calling. And your destiny certainly isn't in this world. So don't die here so you may have a chance to meet it."

And with that, the white haired man was gone. Just as he had disappeared the first time Ryo had seen him in the castle corridors.

With the threat now dispersed, White Blaze sat on his haunches and snorted his distaste for the visitor they had. Ryo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but his head was still spinning. What did it all mean? What was he supposed to believe when it seemed everyone was just telling him half truths and omissions of others? Who was he supposed to ask for the real answers?

* * *

The infirmary was quiet again after everyone left. The discussion had been long and loud. And, Sage noted, Robyn had started the main arguement. But soon, everyone had had enough of it and had went their separate ways to cool off. Only Sage and Robyn, the ones who were injured, were left to finish bandaging themselves.

In the stillness of the now empty room, Sage watched Robyn out of the corner of his eye. She was wrapping her burned arm, her expression far off. She had been uncharactoristically quiet since everyone left. Usually, Sage would have guested she'd be venting from all the people telling her off by now. But she seemed to be keeping it all inside this time. Sage frowned. That wasn't healthy and it wasn't like her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Robyn looked up at the sudden voice. First, surprised and then her expression hardened in determination.

"Yeah, there is," she told him, not at all guilty or apologetic that there was something bothering her. Again, it wasn't like her. She usually seemed to feel bad when she had a difference of opinion when it came to him and the other Ronins.

"I don't get this, Sage. I don't get all of it," Robyn went on. "Especially with this Sealing Ceremony we're all supposed to do tomorrow. They keep mentioning it, but no one has yet to tell us what it is or what it's for. We know that the Priestesses and you guys will kind of join powers, but that's all."

Sage riased an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I guess not. But it's just..." She trailed off, trying to find the words to define what she felt. "I don't know. Maybe it's just because it's all happening at once. But it feels like they're pushing too hard too fast. It leaves me with an uneasy feeling." She sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a pain. I know it's probably a big headache for everyone that I keep questioning everything that's going on. I'm just...I guess I'm just afraid of making a mistake."

"There's nothing wrong with that," replied a different voice. Rowen was leaning in the doorway.

"Mistakes are only bad if you don't learn from them."

Robyn raised her head as if to reply, but then she lowered it again and chewed on a nail. Rowen strolled in, looking proud of himself for leaving Robyn speechless for once. It wasn't often any of them said something to her to make her stop and think. He plopped himself on the bed next to her.

Sage eyed them both. Though Rowen seemed happy about it, Sage was a bit troubled that Robyn had suddenly went quiet.

"Robyn?"

She looked up at him.

"There's something...I need to apologize for."

Robyn took her turn in raising an eyebrow. Sage was apologizing for something? She was unaware he had the ability to do anything wrong. Rowen also looked a bit surprised. It wasn't often even he saw his best friend looking as humbled as he did now.

"Earlier, I said something I shouldn't have," Sage began, a bit unsteady. "I said you were weak and that you wouldn't be any help to us. I should have learned my lesson the last time I thought someone was weak, but I didn't. I didn't have any right to say that and I--"

Robyn waved him off. "That's fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure there's plenty of truth to that anyway."

Sage worked his jaw, not sure what he was supposed to say now. "Cye says that there are different ways of being weak and different ways of being strong."

Robyn gave a crooked smile at his mention. "Yeah, he would say something like that. But I guess, the real truth is we will have to wait and see who really is strong when the time comes. Starting tomorrow, I guess, with this ceremony."

Sage and Rowen both nodded.

"Well then, we should at least greet it at our best," Sage announced as he grabbed Robyn's face in his hands.

Her eyes went wide as she realized he was healing her bruised cheek.

"No, Sage, you don't have to worry about it," she objected. "It's nothing."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Sage insisted as he moved to her burned arms. "Neither one of us will be of any good if we stay banged up like this, right?"

Robyn finally relented and Sage noted with a certain annoyance that Rowen was grinning at him the whole time.

Once properly healed, Robyn thanked him and bounded off out of the room. Rowen was still grinning.

"Aww...that was so sweet of you."

"Shut up, Rowen."

"You know, I think your face is turning a little red there."

"I said shut up!"

* * *

That night, after everyone had retired to bed, the Ronins all snuck out of their rooms and into Ryo's as was his earlier request.

"So what's up with the pajama party, Ryo?" Kento wanted to know when they had all gathered. "You didn't have anything to say at the table, and now you want to talk?"

"No one had much to say at dinner," Sage corrected.

"Yeah," Cye recalled. "It feels almost like we're about to reach a turning point. Or something's coming."

Ryo nodded. "Maybe it is," he agreed. "There's been some stuff happening that I haven't told anyone about. I've been trying to decide who I should tell. I knew you guys needed to know, but I don't know if anyone else should. And I had to tell you now, especially with that ceremony coming up tomorrow. I have a feeling that there's no turning back after that."

"So what is it Ryo?" Rowen asked. "What happened and why are you being so secretive about it?"

Ryo bit his lip. "Guys, you know when they told us about there being a god walking around in this world? Well, I've met him. Twice now."

"Say what?" Kento exclaimed. Obviously, that was not what he was expecting Ryo to confess. "You say you actually saw this guy? What's he look like? What'd he want?"

"He looks actually...quite normal," Ryo had to admit. "I saw him earlier today and before--on the day Kento and Robyn were in the spirit world. I would have told you guys sooner, but I was confused. The things he said to me--"

"He's probably just playing games with you Ryo," Rowen jumped in. "Trying to mess with your head. You shouldn't listen."

"What exactly DID he say?" Sage asked, the ever present voice of reason.

"He keeps telling me not to believe everything I hear. Not to trust everyone."

"I think that's actually good advice," Sage replied. "I don't know about you guys, but I get the feeling that certain parts of the truth are being held from us. And even though everyone says we'll get it eventually, there are some things they have no intention of telling us. We can listen to everything they say, but in the end, we need to trust our own instincts and listen to only those we know we can trust which is each other."

Ryo nodded in agreement, but there were other things that still bothered him.

"He also said he wasn't the enemy--that he didn't want this kingdom. But then again, he also told me to specifically not interfere with what he was doing."

"Hmm...sounds a little fishy to me," Kento had to comment.

"He also said he was creator of this world and all it's people."

Rowen nodded. "That's what I've heard, too. His name's Yanushi, right?"

All heads swung to the bearer of Strata.

"Rowen, how did you know that?" Cye demanded.

"I asked the servants around the castle," Rowen replied as if it were so simple. "They're happy to tell you anything. And they don't play any games with you like everyone else has been doing. According to them, this Yanushi guys is supposed to be some sort of omnipotent being. Neither good or evil. If that's true, it kind of doesn't make sense. If it's all his world, why would he want to take over one measly kingdom?"

"That's what he told me," Ryo nodded.

"Did this Yanushi threaten you in any way, Ryo?" Cye asked quietly. "Did he want to fight us?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, I didn't really get the feeling he wanted to hurt me, but I do think we need to watch out for him in the future. White Blaze sure didn't seem to like him. I'll let you guys know if he ever shows up again."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I heard a lot about this Sealing Ceremony tomorrow, too," Rowen pipped up leaning back on a pillow and folding his hands behind his head. "If anyone's interested."

He had their attention yet again.

"It seems most of it is more ceremonial than anything. We present ourselves to the court--both us and the priestesses. Each of us and our Guardians are supposed to say some sort of vows, pledging loyalty to each other and also to the people to serve them. Supposedly, this also allows the girls to be able to use our powers when they need to. Then, as our armored couples, I was told we are officially presented to the people of Falnan as their protectors and as a joined union."

"It's almost like getting married," Kento said.

"Yeah, only no honeymoon," Rowen retorted. There was room for innuendo in that comment, but Rowen said it quite seriously. His mind drifted back to the story they were told earlier of the previous Hardrock priestess and her forbidden affair. Something about that story and also the attitude to which everyone referred to it bothered him.

"So is that why we've hardly heard anything about this ceremony?" Kento then broke the silence. "Because it's really no big deal?"

"I guess...we'll find out tomorrow," Cye asked. "We are doing it, right?"

Rowen shrugged. "I guess. Unless I suddenly see something I don't like. Though it would have been nice to get an invitation. They sure expect a lot of us without asking. Then again, we've done a lot of what they told us to without question."

"We HAVE accepted a lot," Cye realised. "I mean, did any of us even stop to think how we felt about these girls? We've never had anything like this before. It's nice to have more allies, but the last time someone used my powers, it wasn't pleasant."

Everyone's minds drifted back to the few times Talpa had gotten a hold of their powers and used it against them.

"I dunno," Kento shrugged. "This isn't so bad. I don't think I really mind."

"That's because you have Robyn," Rowen accused. "She's the only one of these Priestess we can really trust. So I don't think you have room to talk. Anyone else up for banning Kento from the rest of the conversation?"

"Why, are you jealous, Rowen?" Kento challenged back.

Rowen balked and then opened his mouth to argue.

"Guys, not now," Sage said in an annoyed voice. "This isn't helping. Though Rowen does have a good point. Robyn IS the only one of those four that we know without a doubt won't turn on us if we suddenly stop doing what we're told. We need to keep that in mind. The first rule of battle: Know who your enemies are and know who is your ally. So far, we only know one of them for certain. The rest, we'll have to stay alert and see."

"Are we really suggesting that it might be backwards than what we thought?" Cye asked. "That it's possible the Queen is our enemy? That we're right in the midst of them?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Cye. I'm just saying we need to stop blindly believing anything we're told until we know it to be true ourselves."

"The first time I met him, Yanushi said," Ryo spoke softly, almost to himself. "That we were brought here to make an enemy of him. But then he also said if we doubted him as an enemy, to doubt the Priestesses as allies."

The room went quiet as it was plunged into thought. Too much thought for Kento.

"That's too deep for me," Kento shrugged. "I dunno. What do you guys think?"

"I think we all need sleep, it's getting late," Cye sighed. "I'm tired."

"Yeah," Rowen agreed with a yawn. "I guess we'll pick this up tomorrow."

"If we have time," Sage corrected. "Something tells me we're going to be bombarded with that Ceremony nonsense all day."

"Well, just keep alert guys," Ryo said as he got up to let them out. "And if anyone sees or hears anything, tell the others. I really do want to help fix whatever problems are in this world, but let's just make sure we're fixing the right ones."

Everyone agreed as they shuffled off for bed. Ryo shut the door behind him and breathed in deep, closing his eyes.

_Ancient One, if your spirit can reach me out here in this world, please help us help these people...

* * *

_

Robyn tossed and turned in bed, trying to get some sleep; but her mind wouldn't let her. It kept whirring on at a hundred miles an hour with all the things that had happened that day. She was caught in an explosion, told she was supposed to fight some kind of higher being who was after the kingdom and, above all, expected to attend a ceremony the next day in which she had no idea what she was supposed to do or what it was even for. It was all too much.

Robyn rolled to the other side in frustration. She should have asked about it while she had the chance. Though this Sealing Ceremony had hardly come up in conversation, she felt uneasy about it. Why did she forget to ask while everyone was gathered, getting their questions answered? Too much kept happening. Too many other more pressing questions kept popping up that it seemed her worries about this particular subject were unimportant and without consequence.

Was it even really a big deal? Even the other Ronins didn't seem to be bothered much any time it was mentioned. They probably just saw it as another thing they had to do. One more step to get closer to being done; that's all it was. Then, why wasn't it to her? Why was she still questioning and dragging her feet every step of the way?

Robyn flopped onto her back, giving a loud sign of frustration. Whatever was going to happen tomorrow, she probably needed to rest for it. She would be no good for doing anything in the morning if she couldn't get a decent amount of sleep.

There was a tiny knock on the door. Robyn turned her head as it slowly squeaked open and the light from a small torch spilled in. Seiji, who was now about the size of a Saint Bernard, lifted his head from where he was curled up by her bed.

"Is that you, Caska?" Robyn asked as she sat up in bed.

"My Lady, forgive me for coming to you like this," the girl apologized as she slunk in almost guiltily. Her voice was hushed as if fearing she would be discovered. "But I really wanted to talk to you and this seemed to be the only time I could see you alone."

That got Robyn's attention. Ever since Caska pulled her aside and handed her a baby ice dragon, Robyn had a feeling that this servant girl knew a lot more than anyone realized she did. And, for some reason, it was her knowledge and what she had to say that interested her more than anyone else in the castle. Robyn was all ears.

"Please, My Lady," Caska asked humbly. "Can you join me for a moment? There are some things I need to show you?"

"Boy, can I!" Robyn exclaimed as she jumped out of bed.

Caska blinked at how fast Robyn grabbed her robe and slippers and was ready to leave the room.

"I'm ready," she then announced, her expression serious. Something inside Robyn told her this might be the most significant talk she would have yet. Seiji was at her side, eager to be let out, too. Caska recovered from her Lady's surprising eagerness and smiled.

"Please, come with me."

Two young women and one dragon snuck out of the chambers and down the hall. Caska seemed to know all the secrets of the castle. Every time a guard came by, she deftly pulled them down a different hallway or though a secret passage. The further they went, the more Robyn was getting the feeling that Caska was definitely more than a mere handmaiden.

Caska led her to a flight of stairs that were dusty from lack of use that wound down below the castle. Robyn sniffed the cold, dusty air, her heart picking up with anticipation. This was quite a different place they were going than where Robyn would have thought they would go. She wondered how deep under the castle these stairs would take them. And to what.

They hit the last stair and before them wound a dark hallway. There were no lights save one; being held by another personage up ahead. As they got closer, Robyn saw it was an old woman who was waiting for them and she began to recognize her.

"My Lady Hardrock," the old woman greeted.

"Have we met?" Robyn asked curiously.

"Yes, yesterday," the woman replied. "I found you and Lord Wildfire up on a hill beneath a large tree and I invited you to lunch."

Robyn furrowed her brows. It was a bit of a fuzzy memory. She blamed the good clocking she got on her head. But she managed to remember the old woman a bit.

"Yes. I'm glad to see you're safe. I believe we were attacked and we didn't find you afterwards."

"Ah," the woman nodded. "Yes. It will take more than the likes of those to get rid of this old bat!"

Robyn chuckled. She liked the old lady. She was scrappy, a bit like Ryos' grandmother.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself then," the old lady went on. "My name is Shinmei, and I have been waiting for you a long time, My Lady Hardrock."

"You have?" Robyn wondered. "Why?"

"I have been wanting to speak with you. You see, I was a servant of the previous Lady Hardrock just as Caska has been serving you. And each of our families originated from the South, the land where the original Lady Hardrock was born as well. Our loyalties are to you, My Lady, above all else."

"Great," Robyn shrugged. "Uh...so what can I do for you then?"

"Come, My Lady," the old woman gestured. "I have much to tell and to show you."

She started down the long hall and Robyn had no choice to follow with Seiji bounding in front of them and Caska bringing up the rear.

"Here on the walls," Shinmei started as they walked. "We keep a record of our history below the castle of all the important events that happened in Falnan. Usually, the halls are well kept as we do not wish to loose our country's heritage. But here..."

"Everything is so dusty," Robyn helped her finish. "And the paintings are fading and peeling. Don't they care about this part?"

"It's more like, they want to forget it," the old woman said, a bit of bitterness in her voice. She stopped between two murals. There was a large, white washed space between them.

"This is the history Falnan wants to forget. They think they can just erase what happened and the world will forget. It can't be so."

"Shinmei?" Robyn asked. "You didn't invite me down here just to see a painting I can no longer see. Is it...is it safe for me to be talking with you?"

Caska bowed her head in shame at the mention that she may be putting her Lady in danger.

"Forgive me," she said softly.

"It's not Caska's fault," Shinmei said. "She's just following orders. She was planted in the castle when she was young for this very purpose."

Robyn swallowed. "What purpose is that?"

"So that we, those who know the truth about the past may pass it on to the next generation without the censorship of the Queen and her council. Beware, My Lady, once I tell you these things, there is no going back. And it may not be a good idea to let anyone you don't trust know that you have been told the truth. It will put you under tight scrutiny in the least. Everyone will watch your actions."

Robyn made a face. As if she didn't feel like she was getting judged for just blowing her nose wrong already. She wasn't planning on telling a soul what the old lady was about to relay to her unless it was absolutely necessary.

She steeled her gaze on Shinmei as something stirred inside her. A foreign feeling--as if it were not her own emotion-- danced with a dreadful excitement.

"Tell me," she said. "There may be many things to fear in this world. But I do not fear the truth and I do not fear the past."

Shinmei smiled. "Well said, my Lady. You even sound a bit like her."

"Like Minami?"

"Yes, like Minami. Let me tell you about her." The old woman placed her torch in a support on the wall. "You see, what was told to you earlier was truth, but not the whole truth. It was true she had a lover and it was true that's what damned her. But it is far more complicated and involved than that."

Robyn shook her head. She still didn't get why it was so horrible in the first place.

"You see," Shinmei went on. "The man Minami fell in love with was none other than that current bearer of the Armor of Hardrock--her partner. And he returned their love and together they kept it secret for many months. But eventually, some of their comrades began to find out about it. They tried to keep it quiet and tried to settle the matter, but there were some who could not over look it."

Robyn bit her lip. She had a guess who that might have been.

"Before the whole royal court, their sins were announced and the people were outraged. They believed it was the fault of the Bearer of Hardrock for bewitching their beloved pure and holy priestess. They demanded he be removed from his mantle, but Minami refused.

And so it went on; the people grew more hateful towards the Bearer of Hardrock, who was a good man, because Minami refused to denounce him. It got to the point where they were sure he was some sort of demon and they demanded not only the removal of his title, but also his life. And through this, Lord Hardrock let the people's hatred and his guilt consume him. One night, he offered himself up to be delivered to the people's justice for what he also believed was a grievous sin."

Robyn's thoughts turned to Kento and clenched her fists at her sides. She wondered if he was like that at all. One who sacrifices himself for the justice of an angry mob which is no justice at all. She suddenly didn't like this story.

"The people killed him," Shinmei went on. "They hung in from a large tree on a hill where he and his lover had carved their names in a few months before."

Robyn's eyes shot open. THAT tree? Was that why she had reacted when she had seen the heart carved in the trunk?

"All this happened without Minami's knowledge. But when she found out, she flew into a violent rage, blinded by her fury and grief. With the power of Hardrock, she tore up the kingdom and demanded revenge on the royal family for letting it all happen. The entire Royal army was sent after her, but to no avail. Her powers were far greater. Anyone who was not crushed or buried under her powers to manipulate the land were personally killed by her blade--all beheaded."

Robyn's hand went instinctively to her neck. What a horrible way to die!

"In legends she is sometimes called Bloody Minami, or Lady Guillotine," Shinmei went on, unaffected by the chills she was giving her listening audience. "Thousands lost their lives to her, including many members of the royal family. It took the combined power of the remaining Armors and Priestesses to finally capture her."

Robyn felt her knees grow weak at the gravity of the story. She never would have imagined all that to be the history of her title. How horrible!

"Is that..." she asked in a raspy voice. "What all those graves are beneath that hill with the tree?"

Shinmei nodded. "All the dead that died by Minami's hands are there."

"And is that why the queen is so young and she had no other family?"

"It is, My Lady."

Robyn tried to swallow, her mouth was getting increasingly dry. "And the reason they never told us this--why they watch me so closely--is it because they're afraid I'll do it, too?"

"After meeting you, I highly doubt you will follow Minami's path of your own free will," Shinmei said matter of factly. "However, they still fear her return. They burned her alive in attempts to send her soul to where it may never return. But as she burned, she laughed at them and said she had a secret which would bring her back and she would make sure justice would be served to all of this world."

"What secret was that?" Robyn asked, suddenly curious how she would do it.

"No one knows," Shinmei shrugged. "She took that secret to her grave and beyond."

Robyn let out a deep breath, rubbing her arm as she looked around. Seiji, who had been sniffing through the corridors earlier, had now returned and sat on his haunches next to her. He looked up at Robyn with clear, large eyes, wondering what worried his mistress so.

"Does it bother you, My Lady?" Caska asked, worried.

"I--I don't know," Robyn admitted. "I guess I'm a bit disappointed. I thought maybe what was being left out in the story was that she was a good person. That maybe she was right. But I guess not, huh?"

"I'm not saying what the people did was right," Shinmei corrected. "Nor am I saying what Minami did was right. I'm just saying that it is how it happened and you should not try to ignore or deny that it did."

Although she nodded, Robyn was still confused about one thing.

"Shinmei, I appreciate you being honest with me, but why did you tell me? What is it you want me to do now?"

The old woman smiled at her and patted her hand.

"What you do with this information is up to you. I owed it to Minami to tell her full story. But this is now your time and your destiny. Only you can decide what to do from now on?"

Robyn raised an eye brow. "Are you referring to the Sealing Ceremony? Are you saying I shouldn't go on with it?"

"Is that what you want me to tell you?" the old woman replied cryptically. "If you are having second thoughts about tomorrow, My Lady, you cannot look to others to help you. That decision needs to be yours alone."

"So you're saying I should do it," Robyn kept trying.

Shinmei made a small sound of frustration.

"I cannot help you child. You need to listen to your own voice and have the courage to stand on your own. Have the strength to fight for your convictions."

Robyn turned away in her own frustration. "But, that's just the problem! I'm not very strong at all. How can I stand for anything here with an entire kingdom against me?" She sucked in a deep breath and then slowly let it out, calming herself a bit.

"If I refuse to do the ceremony...what will happen?"

Silence was her reply.

"Shinmei?" Robyn turned around, but the old woman had vanished.

"What the--"

Caska touched her arm lightly. "Do not be alarmed. That's how she is. She comes and goes as she pleases."

Robyn looked at her. "Just what is she? Is she one of THOSE beings?"

Caska shook her head. "No, she is not a god, but there are indeed other things in this world that aren't easily explained."

Robyn nodded dumbly. An old lady who could disappear into thin air had told her quite a shattering story and wouldn't help her make any decisions at all. This was getting to be too much for her.

"My Lady," Caska tried, breaking her from her trance. "I just want you to know that I believe you are strong; you need to believe it, too. What Shinmei didn't tell you is that there are many of us counting on you. This world's history has been shattered. But there is still hope to piece it back together in the future. Please believe in yourself. I know you can help to make it right."

Robyn's eyebrows rose up. Caska was expecting her to do all that? Fat chance! At least, not alone. Robyn then realized even though she may lack power herself, she still had some powerful friends in her corner. Her friends also desired to do what wass right and would help her if it was the right thing to do. Maybe she shouldn't be worried after all.

"Right," she smiled at Caska. "I guess I'll do my best. Let's go back up and get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The next day came, as the day always does. Cye, never one to enjoy being fussed over and doted upon, chased out all the servants as fast as he could.

_Ridiculous_, he thought. _I can dress myself, thank you. I'm not a child._

The robes he was giving to wear were far grander than any of the others. Because, of course, this was a more important day than the others--at least, according to all those of the queen's court. To Cye, it was just another day as a Ronin Warrior. Though a strange one, he had to admit. As he looked his new attire over in the mirror, he noticed the tapestry behind him was moving in the reflection. He turned around to see Diana slip out from beneath it.

"Uh, hello," he greeted, a bit uncertain. "How did you get in here?"

Diana smiled, almost like a child. "I know all the secret passages in this castle," she said proudly. "Forgive me, I know we aren't supposed to converse before the Ceremony, but there's something on my mind. I feel it's important to talk to you about it before this Ceremony begins."

"Uh, okay," Cye replied, motioning to a chair for her to sit.

Diana declined.

"I won't be long," she insisted. "It's just that, ever since what happened yesterday, there's been something worrying me. I don't think you quite understand exactly what I am."

Cye looked confused. He also didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Yesterday," Diana clarified. "When we had crawled into that exploded building, a beam almost fell on me. You jumped in front of me to shield me with your own body. And while I appreciate the gesture, it was not necessary. Here."

To Cye's bafflement --not to mention embarrassment-- she began to untie her robe.

"Wait! Wait!" he cried, looking away.

"My Lord," Diana pleaded. "You misunderstand. Please, look at me."

Cye winced a bit, but slowly turned his eyes back to her, his cheeks feeling a bit warm. Diana stood before him, her robe fully held open for him to see. All Cye could do now was stare. He looked, but he still didn't understand what his eyes were seeing. Diana's bare, white skin was covered in strange blue markings. The body itself was about as anatomically correct as a Barbie doll. Cye understood what he was looking at wasn't normal. But that was about the extent of it. He looked at Diana's face for answers.

"You see, My Lord," Diana explained as she closed her robe again. "I am not like you or anyone else here. I was brought back from the dead for this purpose only. I have already lived my life and I am now on borrowed time. When my purpose here is done, I will return back to where my spirit had been to be reborn again when it is so needed."

Her face turned serious as she looked him in the eye. "What I need to you to understand, Lord Torrent, is that even though we will soon be partners, working together against our enemies, I don't want you to attempt anything of what you tried to do yesterday. Do not put your life in danger for me. Likewise, do not mourn or let others mourn if I should happen to die in battle for anyone. Either way, I go to the Valley of the Dead after it is all over. It does not matter to me when I go. Do you understand this, Lord Torrent?"

Cye nodded. He understood the words, but not the whole concept. It seemed terribly unfair to him and he wanted to say so.

"Good," Diana spoke before he could. "I will see you at the Ceremony, My Lord."

And she was gone, back behind the drapes into her secret passageways. Cye was left alone with this new concept that was thrust upon him.

* * *

The Ceremony had begun. Behind the tall oak and ivory doors, Myune could hear the announcement of the five Lords to all the members of the Royal Court and her Highness the Queen. There was the sound of clapping as the five Lords, no doubt, were bowing to the court as they had been told to do when they were announced. Soon, it would be the turn of herself and her fellow Priestesses to be announced and enter. Except...

"Lady Hardrock still isn't here," Diana hissed in urgency. "We're about to go in. Where is she?"

Miniko shrugged. She had no idea.

Myune spun around angrily as a scuffle of several people came down the hall. Robyn was in the lead.

"But you guys can't take him out!" Robyn whined to the Captain of the Guard. Several other soldiers were with them, trying to restrain a hyper Seiji who had now grown to almost the size of a horse. "He's been behaving himself! Let him stay for a little while longer. Come on, Darris!"

Miniko frowned at Robyn's lack of formality towards the Captain.

"My Lady, I'm sorry," Darris pleaded against the ridiculous request as his guards struggled to keep hold of the dragon. "He's just too big now. You'll be able to find him in the stables after the Ceremony. And hopefully he won't eat any of the livestock," he added to himself as his guards helped lead the large animal away while it could still fit through the doors.

Robyn sighed as she watched Seiji go.

"Honestly," Myune scolded. "You're just causing trouble everywhere."

"Easy for you to say," Robyn retorted. "No one's trying to kill YOU. I don't mind having a six foot guard dog around under the circumstances."

"I was referring to the Ceremony," Myune corrected. "They're announcing our names now. You almost missed it and embarrassed everyone."

"Tsh! Like I wanted to attend this stupid thing anyway," Robyn grouched. She meant it more for herself, but Myune heard.

In the other room, the Priestesses could hear their names being announced. The large, 20 foot doors were slowly being opened as Myune shoved Robyn into the wall. Diana and Miniko gasped in surprise.

"Look, I've put up with a lot from you," Myune hissed in her ear. "I've let you shirk on everything, but you WILL complete this ceremony or else."

Robyn just gawked as Myune suddenly straightened up and walked passed the other two Priestesses into the room. Miniko followed while Diana threw an apologetic glance at her before going in herself. Robyn swallowed as she hurried to straighten her robe and go in after them. A grand procession played for them as they entered, but Robyn was too busy listening to the sinking feeling in her stomach. Her heart was beating fast as they walked past the rows and rows of people--all members of the Royal Court--and up to a large, circular design at the front on the floor. The five Ronins were already there; each standing at their armors symbols which were also carved in the design.

Past that sat Queen Laelia on a throne positioned above them with Shinsetsu at her side. Robyn felt very small with it all, even when she stood next to Kento as she was earlier told to do.

When all were positioned correctly, Shinsetsu began to announce something or other about the Ceremony, what it represented, and how important it was. All things Robyn wasn't listening to.

"Nervous?" Kento whispered to her. "I know the crowd's big, but it will be okay."

Robyn gave him a weak smile. She was nervous, but not for the reason he was thinking. She was still having second thoughts even though she also knew she was pretty much past the point she was allowed to have them. There was no going back now.

_I have to do this. I'm here now. There's no turning back._

Robyn raised her head to catch the last of the speech, but it was already over. Now it was her turn.

One by one, the Priestesses kneeled before each Armor Bearer. White Blaze was there, too, though all he did was sit at Ryo's side. The Priestesses began to recite some pledge that Robyn had been told to say herself, but she couldn't remember it. She knew it was a pledge to serve the people and to always fight for righteousness and other lofty promises. But the words they said got muddled in her ears. It was a good promise. Why didn't she want to do it?

Soon, it was her turn. She was the last to kneel. Robyn took a deep breath, meaning to bend her knees; but they wouldn't. She stood frozen there as a voice practically screamed in her head to stop. Everyone else was looking at her, wondering if she was going to screw up yet again. But it was Kento who got a front row seat to see her face suddenly drain of all color.

"What?" he mouthed to her.

"I-I can't do it?" she whispered back.

"What?" Kento demanded out loud, not sure if he heard correctly.

Robyn saw her friends looking at her. She could see others glaring and she could feel all members of the court wondering what the heck she was doing.

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

The entire courtroom fell into dead silence. The procession stopped. The pledges stopped. It all came to one sickening, deafening silence and time stood still for the breath of a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Kento asked in the stillness.

"I can't," Robyn rasped. "It feels wrong."

A murmur rose up among the crowd of people.

"What do you think you're doing?" Myune demanded. Sage was standing behind her, unsure of what to do. "Are you with us or not? Or are you some kind of traitor to this kingdom? Don't go down the same road your predecessor did!"

At the mention of this, Queen Laelia stood from her throne in alarm. The murmur from the crowd grew louder. Now with protests and arguments. Some of the guards were stepping forward, reaching for their weapons.

"Lady Hardrock," Queen Laelia announced, silencing the crowd. "You WILL complete this ceremony or you will be arrested for treachery to the kingdom of Falnan."

"But--I didn't do anything!" Robyn panicked. Were they going to throw her in jail now? Just because she didn't want to recite some silly pledge in front of a group of old royals?

"Stop this!" she heard Ryo's voice yell somewhere behind her.

Robyn gasped as the royal guards began to close up on her, weapons drawn. She was even more surprised when Kento stepped in front of her.

"You guys want to get to her, you gotta go through me first!" he challenged.

This made the guards hesitate a bit.

"Have you gone mad?" Myune demanded. "Why are you siding with her?"

"Myune, calm down," Diana begged.

"Hold on!" Cye tried himself to keep the peace. "Everyone stop for just a second here."

"I said arrest her!" Queen Laelia cried above them, earning even more gasps and protests from everyone.

"Everyone stop fighting!" Robyn screamed. "STOP IT!"

As she screamed, the entire castle shook as if being hit by an earthquake. From her feet to the edge of the symbol carved in the floor, a large crack split open in the stone.

Robyn gasped and backed away from the crack. Everyone in her vicinity just stared. A few people in the crowd started to panic at the display.

"I--I didn't mean to..." she gasped.

She stared at what she had done, slowly backing up. Which led her right into Ryo who had made is way over to her. She looked up at him, still startled out of her mind. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Robyn, I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

She gawked at him. His fault?

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Kento wanted to know.

Ryo ignored him. "I shouldn't have said those things to you earlier. I should have known better. I screwed everything up! And now you're having all these doubts. Just because of what I told you."

Robyn raised an eyebrow. None of this had anything to do with anything he had EVER said to her. Boy did he have the wrong idea.

"What? What DID you say?" Kento demanded.

And before Robyn knew it, all five Ronins were gathered around her, arguing.

"What does it matter, this isn't about Ryo!"

"No, I told her that I--"

"Well I want to know. Are you filling her head with nonsense?"

"I'm so sure, Ryo. I don't think it's you."

"But I really did, it's just that--"

"This isn't important right now! We need to get back to the ceremony."

"Why don't we let Robyn tell us?"

"I TOLD HER THAT I LIKED HER!"

That last statement felt like it won the world's silence. The remaining four Ronins just stared at the bearer of Wildfire.

"You did what?" Cye demanded.

Ryo shrugged. "I told Robyn I liked her."

"You did?" Kento laughed. "When was this?"

"And I kissed her."

"WHAT!"

That last shriek may have been Rowen's. Robyn couldn't tell. She had covered her face in her hands from embarrassment and was silently wishing the powers of Hardrock come to her now and let the floor swallow her. But they did no such thing.

"Lady Hardrock," Queen Laelia bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Are you having an affair with Lord Wildfire?"

"What!" Robyn demanded. "No, NO! It's not like that, I swear!"

"Well then," Myune announced, her arms folded. "Tell us exactly what it's like, Lady Hardrock,"

"Your Highness," Ryo moved to speak, but the queen raised her hand to silence him.

"Lord Wildfire, please. I want to hear this from Lady Hardrock. She's the one who is refusing the vows of her title. I want her to tell me in her own words that she will do as she's told and stay loyal to this kingdom. Then, after that, I will probably have a few words with you, Lord Wildfire."

"Ryo," Robyn corrected, her head down, fists at her sides.

Queen Laelia actually paused, almost too stunned to speak at being interrupted.

"I beg your pardon," the young queen demanded, looking quite insulted.

Robyn raised her head, she no longer looked apologetic or embarrassed. She looked angry.

"His name is Ryo," she announced louder this time. "And that's Cye and Kento, Rowen, Sage, and my name is Robyn. Stop talking to me like I'm just some...nameless thing you can order about. I demand you at least address me by my real name."

"My Lady, your title is so those may address you with respect," Shinsetsu tried to calm her.

"That's bullshit!" Robyn cursed, earning a few gasps from the nobles listening. "There isn't a single one of you who have given me even an ounce of respect since I've been here!"

Queen Laelia looked far from amused. "Lady Hardrock," she said in a venomous voice. "You are greatly out of line he--"

"No! You are out of line, YOUR Highness!" Robyn shot back, pointing an accusing finger.

"Robyn, stop it," Kento whispered. He and the rest of the Ronins were all looking a bit worried now. If they didn't do something soon, they might have a real cat fight on their hands. Not to mention, Robyn was becoming dangerously close to being thrown in the dungeon.

Robyn shot them all a hard look.

"No, I AM right on this," she insisted and looked back up at the young queen. "You took me from my home--my life! You did the same thing to them!" She motioned to the other Ronins. "My friend was kidnaped! I have been shot at, threatened, attacked, burned, and almost buried since I got here. You tell me how to act, how to dress, what to be called, how to treat my friends-- all for your own selfish purposes. Not to mention you--all of you--have continuously judged me for something I didn't even do!"

She glared at Myune with that last comment.

"And now," Robyn concluded as she returned her gaze to stare at the queen. "You have the audacity to tell me how to love. That I can't love-- all for this title you have forced upon me."

The nobles in the back all began to murmur. What could be said against that? Even the queen looked a bit tongue tied. Myune, however, was not.

"So you admit it," she accused. "You love the Bearer of Wildfire?"

The room went silent. Even the Ronins all held their breath for that answer. Robyn looked from Myune, to Ryo, then hung her head.

"I...don't know," she said truthfully, in a softer voice. "I've never had anyone say something like that to me before. I don't have a lot of experience with any kind of love. I don't think I really understand it, to tell the truth."

Robyn then raised her head, looking at the queen. "But that doesn't mean I'll dishonor what was said to me and forget it just because some of you aren't comfortable with it."

The murmurs rose again.

Laelia glared back. "This displeases the Royal Court greatly."

"The Royal Court can kiss my ass!" Robyn exclaimed, must to the horror and shock of many. "I denounce my title! Find some other sucker to be your puppet!"

The arguments and shouts from the crowd grew higher as Robyn marched past all the startled Ronins and off the decorative seal on the floor.

"You'll regret this," Myune hissed as Robyn walked past her.

"What are you going to do?" Robyn whispered back, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. "Burn me at the stake?"

Myune's eyes went wide. How did she know? Who told her that?

Robyn continued moodily over to the main doors and was stopped by the two guards there as they crossed their spears in front of her, denying her passage.

Robyn glared at them. "Don't make me do it again," she threatened.

The two guards actually looked a bit worried. They turned to their captain for guidance on what to do.

"Captain Darris, throw her in the dungeon," Queen Laelia told him.

"Your Highness," The young captain bowed. "If I may, I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered so just the queen could hear. "I think as for right now, the best solution would be to lock her in her chambers until we've had time to discuss this matter."

"Very well," Laelia nodded. By now, she trusted his instincts beyond question. "We will do that. Lock Lady...er, whomever in her room. She is not to leave there until I say so."

The guards nodded and opened the doors to escort Robyn away. The former priestess, for her part, had no problem with that.

_Fine by me.

* * *

_

"I don't believe this!' Myune snarled as she paced around one of the smaller rooms in the castle. "How could she do this to all of us?"

"Can she really do that?" Miniko asked from her chair, watching Myune stalk back and forth. "Can she really just leave her title like that?"

"I don't think so." Diana replied. She was seated as well. "No one's ever tried it before, though. But I think we're pretty much born into the job and we don't leave it unless we break the rules. But then...the mantle is still yours until your soul leaves your body..."

"And Robyn--Lady Hardrock--hasn't really broken any rules yet, has she?" Miniko then asked.

"No, but she's close!" Myune shot back.

"Do you think a bit of this was our fault?" Diana asked quietly. "She wasn't entirely wrong back there. We have put a lot of pressure on her and we have kind of been scrutinizing her for the things Minami did. She had no control over that. And she looks so frail. Maybe we pushed just a little too hard and it might have been too much for her."

Myune gave a moody sigh as she glared out the window.

"Anyway," Diana continued. "All five of the armor bearers are in there talking to her right now. They're all her friends. I'm sure they can convince her to change her mind."

"But it doesn't matter!' Myune argued. "The time for the Sealing Ceremony was today! We'll have to wait a whole month to do it again! Plus, the queen and all her court are now embarrassed in front of the whole kingdom for promising the people we would be shown to them. And that didn't happen either."

Diana furrowed her brows. "What's really bothering you, Myune? Even you aren't so stuck on this title that you're worried about the embarrassment of a few nobles."

Myune sighed and turned around, leaning on the window sill. "I don't know, I just don't trust..."

"You don't trust Robyn?" Miniko asked.

"No, it's not that. I know she's not going to ever betray the Lords, at least. But...she knew, Diana."

"Knew what?" The priestess of Torrent questioned.

"She knew more than what we told her. I heard her in the ceremony hall. And there was a moment...Oh, nevermind! I'm going to my room."

And with that, she marched out of the room. Down the halls Myune stalked. She didn't want to say out loud, but she couldn't deny what she saw.

_For a second, that girl looked at me back then...and her eyes, her face...she smirked at me. And that look was as if Minami was gloating from beyond the grave...

* * *

_

"So, do you want to explain to me what happened out there?" Cye asked.

Robyn looked up at the young man who was gazing down at her, arms folded. She was sitting on her bed in her room. The other Ronins were there as well; scattered about her quarters as Cye began his grilling.

"Look, I told you," Robyn tried to make him understand. "It didn't feel right, okay? I couldn't go through with it."

Cye made a sound of frustration. "Then what have we been spending all this time here for? For crying out loud, Robyn, we were this close to being done with all this ceremonial stuff! Then we could have moved on, done what we came here to do, and left. We could have all gone home, Robyn! Now we're stuck here longer! Is this what you want?"

Robyn bit her lip. Most of the time when Cye yelled at her, it didn't bother her much. But this was something different. He seemed genuinely disappointed in her and it hurt.

"No, Cye. I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands. "I didn't mean for it to go like this. I'm really sorry--to all of you. I know I screwed things up really bad. I just--"

"Don't worry about it."

Everyone looked over at the chair Sage had taken. He seemed more interested in what was out the window than the conversation at the time; but he was the one who spoke up.

"So you're saying you WANT to keep staying here, Sage?" Cye challenged.

The blonde finally moved his calm gaze over to his friend.

"I'm saying that I don't have a problem with Robyn making her own personal decisions. She had some good points back there in that room. They are asking a lot of every one of us and we all have the right not to accept it if we don't want to. Robyn's decision is understandable."

Robyn sighed inwardly. She appreciated someone agreeing with her, but Sage had it all wrong. He made it sound like she was doing this because she didn't want to risk her life to help these people. That wasn't it. She wanted to help, but that ceremony...

Ryo was nodding in agreement. "I think everyone was just a bit hasty. There was too much pressure and I'm sure a lot of things were said that people are now regretting."

"You were saying a bunch of things, too, weren't you, Ryo?" Kento accused, rasing an eyebrow at Wildfire.

Ryo's eyes suddenly went wide. It didn't hit him until now what he himself had done earlier at the ceremony.

"Yeah, just what was up with that?" Rowen cut in. "What's with the sneaking behind our backs to talk to Robyn?"

Ryo shrugged. "I dunno. It just...came out."

"But, were you serious, dude? Do you really--"

"Oh, is it really that important right now?" Robyn cut Kento off.

The Ronins all stopped glaring at Ryo and looked at her. Ryo looked a little crestfallen at her comment.

"Look, I'm sorry," Robyn continued. "But I can't deal with this kind of thing right now. I might get thrown in prison and you guys are trying to pull a high school drama on me. There's more important things to worry about right now. We can discuss this other stuff when we get home and we have the time. Am I right?"

"That is, if we happen to all live through this," Sage replied.

"Oh, that's nonsense, of course you'll live," Robyn huffed in her chair. "I'm dragging all of you back with me, and that's a promise."

Kento snorted. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Well that's wonderful that you're so confident we'll all make it okay, Robyn," Cye said cynically. "But we still need to discuss what you just did. Are you really stepping down as the Hardrock Priestess?"

Robyn hung her head. "I...really don't know. I just know I can't keep doing this. At the ceremony, this voice kept screaming in my head not to do it. I had such a bad feeling."

Cye let out a heavy breath in frustration. "Well, what did you think was going to happen? It was just a ceremony. That's it."

Robyn stood. They were almost toe to toe.

"I'm sorry Cye," she said in a smaller voice. "I don't know what would have happened. All I know is that the last time I felt this way, I didn't listen and it cost me. I ended up being strapped to a table in an abandoned warehouse and had that demon's ritual performed on me."

Cye's eyes widened. Even though the bout with Nago was a year ago, it still surprised him to hear Robyn mention it. She hardly talked about it ever.

"If I didn't learn from that mistake, that voice, then I deserve to have it done to me all over again."

She looked at Rowen when she said that, and Rowen fully caught it, remembering what he had said to Robyn the other day.

"So what are you going to do then?" Cye asked, his tone a bit softer now.

Robyn shrugged. "Just stay in room arrest for now, I suppose. I'm not going to stop you guys from doing your job. In fact, I'm sure I'm not guessing too wrong in believing a few of you would prefer I be in here instead of out there anyway. Am I right?"

Cye smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe."

"Alright, so don't worry about it so much. I don't think I can mess up any more than I just have. So you guys go get some sleep, huh? I'll trust you guys to do what's right from here on in and you just let me know if there's anything you want me to do, okay?"

Kento grinned at her as the other Ronins began to get to their feet.

"Sure Robyn, we can do that.":

Robyn waved them off as they all shuffled out. Rowen was the last one to leave and he shut the door behind him. As the door swung shut, it revealed another figure who seemed to have magically appeared behind it. Robyn eyed the man curiously. How had he fit behind that door? She had never seen him in the castle before. Though he did seem like someone who lived in one with his regal looks and fancy silks. Robyn thought for a moment, and then suddenly, she had an idea who this person was.

"You know, it's rude to come into a woman's room unannounced," Robyn said as she turned her back to him to find a chair. "One would think you as some kind of pervert."

"Really..." the handsome man replied, a bit of amusement in his voice. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Robyn pulled out the chair and motioned he could sit. "You're the god who roams this world. The one my friends and I are supposed to be fighting."

"Ah, so you have been paying attention," Yanushi grinned as he took the chair. Robyn sat a few paces away, facing him. "I was wondering about you, little Lady Hardrock. This is the first time a spirit not of this world has held the title of priestess. I've been watching you. You've seemed so confused here."

"Yes, well it's hard when no one will tell me the whole truth," Robyn replied calmly. She wasn't sure if she was still in shock over what she had done earlier or what. But for whatever reason, she did not feel intimidated by this being at all.

"I see. And are you hoping I have the answers?"

Robyn narrowed her eyes at him, as if bored. "I doubt even you will give me the whole truth. But I would like to know, if you're really the God of this world, why would you want to take over this kingdom? Isn't it all yours anyway?"

Yanushi still grinned. "Now that is the right question. You definitely are interesting, Priestess of the Other World."

"You're not after this kingdom, are you?" Robyn accused.

The white haired deity just tipped his head and smiled. As if Robyn were some two-year old who had just pointed out something terribly obvious.

"Do you really know all that goes on in this world?" Robyn then asked.

"I do of all that I have created."

"So you don't know anything about me or my friends, do you?"

"No. Which is why I'm watching so closely."

Robyn wasn't sure of what to think of that reply. So she tried again.

"Do you know what happened to my friend? Another girl from my world? Tanned skin, blonde hair. A bit taller than me?"

"Oh yes," Yanushi recalled and Robyn's heart skipped a beat. "I know of that girl."

"You do?" Robyn's mouth went dry. "Where is she?"

"At the castle of Lord Akuma," he replied as if it were common knowledge to all.

_The guy who's trying to take over this kingdom,_ Robyn thought as her mouth went dry.

"Why is she there? Why did he kidnap her? Was it because of me?"

"I think so," Yanushi replied, smiling again. "Lord Akuma was none too pleased with that mix-up."

"They DID think she was the priestess," Robyn said, bowing her head. "It really was because she's prettier than me."

Yanushi sighed wistfully. "Alas, gods can create mortal men, but they cannot teach them to look with more than just their eyes. For they are mortals, after all."

Robyn's head shot back up. "You mean, you can look at me and tell that I'm really supposed to be the priestess? I really have that power?"

His ice blue eyes suddenly went serious as he leaned forward to look her in the face. "Even though you are not mine, I see who and what you really are. And if the rest of the world knew your secret, it would tremble at your presence."

Robyn's brows shot up. That wasn't quite the answer she was looking for. It also wasn't the most pressing matter on her mind.

"Sir?"

"You may call me Yanushi."

"Yanushi, the girl--my friend--is she...okay?"

"She is fine, I assure you that."

Robyn bit her lip. "Is there anyway that I could...get her back?"

Yanushi's whole face lit up. "My dear girl, I've been waiting for you to ask. Lord Akuma will allow you passage into his castle to retrieve her with a personal promise from both himself and me that neither of you will be harmed on your journey either way. Though I bet it's a bit of a problem for you right now to leave, isn't it?" He chuckled. "If you find yourself unable to leave this castle, I'm sure Lord Hardrock will be an acceptable substitute to retrieve her instead. It's up to you."

Robyn was suddenly engrossed in thought. So much so that she didn't even notice Yanushi remove his presence from her room. All her attention was focused on one thing--one problem. She had to get Natalia back. And it had to be on her own. There was no way she could risk, even at the word of a god, the life of any of the Ronins for this. They had an important job to do. She had nothing. This was her task now.

Robyn got up and looked out the window. The servants had told her which direction the castle of Akuma lay. And even from there, it seemed the clouds were darkest in that direction. It would be easy to find. Robyn's mind was set. She was going to sneak out of the castle.


	13. Chapter 12: Blood and Stone

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Twelve: Blood and Stone

Myune sat in her chambers, brushing her hair as she readied for bed. It had been a trying day with the Ceremony botched and the Priestess of Hardrock denouncing her title in front of the entire royal court. It was going to be a lot of work to patch this one up and it made Myune tired and agitated just thinking about it. Brushing her hair was one of the few things that soothed her in times like these.

It was not a priestess' place to be vain about anything, but Myune had a certain pride for her hair. It was long and thick with perfect natural curl. She always took good care of it and usually had it up to keep it protected. If one such as her could have pride in anything, it would be this. The one thing she had that was all hers and she did take pride in it.

Tonight, however, even the calming motions were doing little to quell the feeling rising up in her stomach. She had no powers to see the future, only what was already at hand. But she could sense a current uneasiness--in the castle and at the horizon. Something was going to happen very soon. Something that, she felt, would set everything in motion. With or without the completed ceremony, they would have to take action soon.

_'Even the skies are at unrest tonight',_ she thought as she set down her brush and looked out the window. Clouds were moving in from the direction of Akuma's kingdom. Dark, angry clouds. A storm was coming.

Lightning flashed in the distance and Myune shuttered involuntarily. Despite her armor title, she wasn't too comfortable when she saw lightning. It sent unrest down her spine. It also brought up bad memories...

Myune shook herself, not allowing her mind to wander into the dredges of the past. She had to stay alert. Turning her attention, Myune then went to polish her sword. Unbelievably thin and light, it was made from the hardest material found in Falnan and would never shatter despite its size. Myune had it made special. She wanted it light so she, too, could cause unrest and strike like lightning. For when the time came, she knew, she would have to be quick, or all would be lost.

* * *

Robyn gasped out the window at the approaching clouds. Even in the darkness, she could see them coming during the lightning flashes. It would probably rain soon. Then would be a perfect time to escape. She could easily disappear in the downpour, but Robyn wasn't about to do that. First of all, she hardly had storm attire to be out there in that weather. Secondly, in the darkness, she couldn't see the edges of Akuma's kingdom and would easily get lost. No, she was going to wait until right before the sun came up the next morning and sneak out then. She wasn't sure if she would make it, but might as well try. What else did she have to loose? She was sure those who didn't like her here could not think any less of her by now.

Robyn turned her gaze from the window when there was a knock at her door. She looked at it quizzically. Who would be seeing her? It was late at night and she was currently in room arrest. The Ronins themselves had already had their talk with her so who else could it be? Unless it was Her Royal Pain who wanted to give her more grief. Or maybe it was Myune come to yell at her. Or Captian Darris to give her his version of a scolding. Whomever it was, Robyn was sure their company was not welcome here.

"Come in," she said, less than enthusiastic.

She was, however, quite surprised to see Mia's uncertain form enter the room and close the door quietly behind her. Robyn turned full to face her. She hardly even spoke to Mia this entire journey. What could she possibly want now?

"Um...hi," Mia greeted softly when Robyn made no further movement. "I'm really sorry to bother you but...I need to ask--I just wanted to know um..."

Robyn arched an eyebrow as Mia trailed off. She wasn't used to the older brunette being like this. Mia always acted so confident. What did she want from her?

"What?" Robyn asked. "Come on, ask." She smiled crookedly. "I"m sure whatever you've got to say isn't as difficult as some of the talks I've already had today."

Mia smiled back, a bit of her confidence returning. "Well, I was just wondering if Anubis is still around anywhere. I haven't heard anything of him since the hotel room back in Oregon."

"Anubis?" Robyn asked, looking dubious. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to talk to that guy. He was a bit annoying with all his _'I am so wise, but I don't give out my knowledge'_ mumbo jumbo he was trying to pass off in the spirit world.

"Have you...seen him anywhere around here? In the castle?" Mia pressed.

Robyn idly scratched her cheek. "Sometimes--now and then. Though it's not like he talks to me much or anything." She looked pointedly to a place at Mia's left.

Mia looked to the empty space beside her, then back at Robyn. The red head now had her arms folded and one eye brow arched as if someone was talking to her and saying things she didn't particularly like.

"He's here...right now?" Mia squeaked, a bit surprised at what she just realized.

"Yeah," Robyn confirmed, with even less enthusiasm as before.

"But..." Mia questioned, furrowing her brow. "You just said you don't see him much."

"I don't," Robyn replied, flopping onto her bed and resting back on her elbows. "He's usually following you around."

Mia's eyes went wide at that revelation. Her hands went to her mouth as her face began to feel warm. He had been following her around all this time and she had no idea? Her heart began to flutter as she thought of him always being around her like that.

"Don't worry," Robyn said, misinterpreting her reaction. "I don't think he watches you while you bathe or anything." She paused and turned to the space at Mia's left. "I know, I just said that!" she said to the space then turned back to Mia. "I see him camped outside your room when you go in. I don't think he follows you there."

But this new information only made Mia's face flush even more. Robyn's eye brows shot up as she finally figured out what was going on.

"Ah, I see," she nodded.

Mia made no move to argue to what Robyn was implying. Slowly, she found her voice again. "Robyn, um...co--could you ask--"

She stopped as she saw Robyn's face change right before her eyes. It wasn't just a change of expression, it was almost as if she was someone else--yet, still Robyn at the same time.

"Come," Robyn offered, patting a place next to her on the bed. Her eyes had narrowed as she smiled with more confidence than Mia had ever seen in her. She obediently sat down, looking into Robyn's green eyes, questioning.

"I am going to give you a gift," Robyn answered in a deeper tone, also more calm and confident than her usual. "Then you can ask him yourself."

Mia wanted to ask what she was talking about, but when Robyn leaned her face in, Mia had another question in mind. Like, why was she trying to kiss her? And why she suddenly felt like she couldn't pull away? Robyn leaned in close, her breath on Mia's mouth and Mia felt some kind of essence pour into her even though they weren't physically touching.

Robyn pulled back and Mia blinked in surprise. A tall figure was slowly materializing in front of her.

"Anubis!" Mia cried.

The tall man blinked at her, also a bit surprised she could see him.

"See? Much better!" Robyn exclaimed happily, now back to her usual self.

Mia stood up in awe, looking Anubis over. He was right there in front of her like he had never died.

"And I'm sure you two have SO much to catch up on now!" Robyn continued, herding her towards the door. "So you guys should go off and chit chat." She all but pushed Mia out the door. "So have fun kids, don't stay up too late now!"

"Oh Robyn, thank you," Mia gushed, hardly aware that she had just been kicked out.

"You're welcome," Robyn sang hastily. "Buh-bye!"

She shut the door in Mia's face--then opened in again.

"Keep that guy off my back, how 'bout it?" Robyn whispered, tossing her head in Anubis' direction. Then she shut the door once more.

Now alone in the hall, Mia turned to Anubis and smiled self consciously.

"Um...it's good to see you again..."

Anubis smiled kindly at her. "As it is to see you, Mia."

Her heart flip flopped again at hearing his voice. It had been a long time.

"Would you like to...come back to my room? I'll invite you in this time," She added with a small laugh. "I'm afraid I would get weird looks if we talked anywhere else. Especially this late at night."

Anubis chuckled at the mental image. "Yes, I think that is a good idea."

* * *

Robyn was still leaning against her door as she heard them leave. She laughed a bit to herself. This was going too well. Previously, she was afraid Anubis may drop by while she was either escaping or had already left. Even if he was a ghost, she worried he might find a way to nark her out.

"This is perfect," Robyn said quietly to herself. "Those two will keep each other busy until I'm long gone."

But it wasn't just that. Robyn had also worried about Mia. With everything else going on, she was kind of getting put by the way side. Even if Mia was having the time of her life learning about this world's history, Robyn worried with the lack of attention on her, no one would be watching out for her if something happened. This, Robyn was sure, was an all around good thing. Now she should probably get to bed. As Robyn got in bed, she could hear the rain starting to fall outside. She would need all the rest she could get if she was going to get up before dawn tomorrow.

* * *

It was late in the night, the rain was coming down heavily now. A lone horseman raced from the countryside up to the gates of Kutou Castle. The towering gates were built thick and shut tight during the night time.

"Who goes there?" called the watchman from the tower at the top.

"I come from the border!" The horseman called, his panting steed pawing at the ground. It was obvious he had been riding for quite a distance. "I have urgent news for the captain! Let me in!"

"Ho! Open the gates!" The order rang out from inside. The few soldiers who were on gate duty got up from where they were lounging around. They moved towards the dozen or so large oxen who were also on duty at the time. The massive animals were all tied to thick ropes and, upon command, jerked forward on their halters.

The pulley system connected to the gate creaked and groaned as it was slowly lifted. This particular gate was the largest ever heard of being built in that world. It did well to protect its castle and was quite a chore to open in the middle of the night. But for this reason, it had to be.

* * *

"Captain!"

Darris looked up as one of his soldiers came into the room. He had been snoozing in his chair, having been quite sleep deprived for the last couple of days, when the armored young man came in.

"Captain!" The soldier saluted. "We just had an informant ride in not too long ago."

"Yes?" Darris responded, standing and trying to wipe the fatigue from his face. He grew concerned by the grimness in the soldiers expression.

"It's not good, Sir."

* * *

Cye was shaken from his sleep by a knock at the door. He blinked in the darkness, wondering who was knocking at this hour. As he grabbed his robe and got up, he could see out the window that it was still raining and dark out. There was a small ribbon of light on the horizon as the storm was almost finished. The sun was still trying to decide whether it was time to rise or not. It was the 'butt crack of dawn', as Kento sometimes called it. So what was going on?

Cye opened the door and found a servant girl standing there.

"My Lord, sorry to disturb you," she bowed. "But the Captain of the Guard asked that all of you be aroused."

"Why's that?" Cye wondered, trying to hide a yawn.

"A few towns on the border of the kingdom were attacked tonight."

"What!" Cye exclaimed, not expecting that.

"It was Akuma's men," The girl continued, looking quite worried herself. "He's begun his siege on Her Highness! Falnan is under attack!"

Cye was fully awake now. He looked out into the hall to see that the other Ronins were getting similar wake up calls.

"Lord Strata! Lord Strata!" One poor girl was yelling and pounding at Rowen's door with no response.

"I got this," Kento told her, motioning the servant girl aside and letting himself into the room to wake the slumbering Strata.

Cye watched him to in then looked further down. His eyes locked with Ryo's who was standing in his doorway as well. Ryo's gaze was intense and serious. Cye nodded. This was it. Things were starting to move now; with or without any ceremonies. Soon, they were going to have to fight and they badly needed to know beyond a doubt whom they were fighting and what they were fighting for.

* * *

Robyn woke up to a light shaking at her shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked groggily. She blinked at the figure standing over her in the darkness. "Is that you, Caska?"

"Yes, My Lady. Sorry for waking you."

Robyn sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here? I'm under room arrest. I can't have any visitors."

"I know," Caska replied. "I snuck in. There was some news that came in tonight. I thought you should know about it."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"There have been attacks on the border of Falnan. Akuma's forces are moving in."

Robyn sat up stiffer. The servant girl had her full attention now. "Do the guys know about this?"

Caska nodded. "The Captain as summoned them from their chambers. They should be discussing what's going on shortly."

"What about the other priestesses?"

"They, too, were awakened and will be briefed also."

"But they're not going to call me into that," Robyn said, mostly to herself. "That's perfect."

It was Caska's turn to blink into the darkness. "My Lady?" she asked, confused.

Robyn, who had been lost in thought for a moment as a plan hatched in her mind, suddenly looked up. "Caska, you have to help me get out of here."

The servant girl fell back a few steps. "What!" she cried, louder than she wanted to.

Robyn crawled over her bed towards her. "Caska, I have to get out of this castle. You don't understand, I HAVE to. There is something very important that I must to do. It won't get in the way of the Ronins. They can still protect this kingdom just fine. But I need to do this, Caska. Please help me."

The servant girl looked at her, a dubious expression on her face. The request was odd. And, if she got caught helping Robyn, who knew what her punishment would be. But then again, Caska had to remind herself who exactly she was working for. It wasn't the queen. Her loyalties were to the title of Hardrock. The old woman, Shinmei had specifically told her that the Priestess of Hardrock might make some odd requests from her and she was to follow them.

Caska sighed, wondering if the old woman knew the Priestess was going to ask for something like this.

"Alright," Caska replied. "I will help you."

"Thank you," Robyn replied with more gratitude in her voice than Caska expected. She was suddenly glad she did agree to help. After all, Robyn seemed to really need it in this place. "I promise I won't get you in trouble for this. No one will ever see you."

Caska nodded. She would make sure no one saw neither one of them.

* * *

The five Ronins stumbled their way to the other side of the castle where the soldiers barracks were. They were yawing and fighting back their fatigue, Kento didn't even bother putting on a robe, as they were herded into a small room. Inside, Captain Darris was already in there with a few of his men. They were standing around a table in the middle with a large map sprawled out over it.

"My Lords," Darris greeted as they came in. "Forgive the early awakening, but I thought this was important."

"Is the Kingdom really under attack?" Cye asked, his eyes wide.

The captain nodded. "Akuma's forces have begun attacking the towns at our border just tonight."

Ryo squinted at the map. "Weren't there any defenses for those people?"

"We had an outpost right on the border," Darris explained. "That was attacked first. Unfortunately, Akuma's full army was present and our numbers were far smaller. We weren't expecting him to attack from that direction. After the outpost was taken, the army marched into the closest village. They killed any who fought back and took the rest captive."

"So this is it then, huh?" Kento asked as he clenched and unclenched his fists in excitement. "We gotta go out there and stop this guy from taking over and hurting any more people."

The captain was about to reply when two more bodies entered the room: Diana and Miniko, the latter looking quite tired. Darris nodded respectfully to them as they entered. Behind them, one of the servant girls came in.

"My Lady Halo apologizes," she said as she bowed humbly to them all. "She said to continue without her. She has a matter see must see to and then she will be with you as soon as she can."

Cye and Kento looked at each other as the girl left. Cye's expression seemed to ask. _'You think she's going after Robyn again?'_

Kento's expression was dubious to his worry. Robyn was confined to her room with guards at the door. No one could get in or out so it wouldn't matter one way or the other. And yet...Kento couldn't ignore a growing unrest rising up inside him. But that could just be the thought of battle, too.

Though, it seemed Sage wasn't paying much attention either. He was looking a bit distracted as the captain explained to them.

Well, whatever it was, it was going to have to wait. They had a kingdom to save.

* * *

Robyn got dressed and followed Caska out the hidden passage she had used to sneak into the room. From there, they wandered here and there through the secret shadows of the castle. First they snuck off to the storage rooms to pack food and supplies which Robyn slung in a pack over her shoulder. Then they set off again, to another part of the castle. Robyn couldn't believe how well her plan was going. No one was around at this early hour and no one was going to see her leave! This was perfect!

"Okay," Caska whispered as they crept into the chill night air. There were still tall spires and arches in the courtyard so it felt they were half inside, half out. "Follow the path out this way. This will take you to the main castle gate. It's closed during the night, but it should be open now. They had to open it to let the soldiers in and I doubt they'll close it again at least until night fall--if that. Find it and sneak out and wait for me by the hill."

Robyn nodded, she knew which hill Caska was referring. It was the one she and Ryo had went to a few days before. The hill with the large tree with the carving in the trunk. The hill with the thousands of graves lined below it.

"Meanwhile, I will sneak into the stables and get your dragon," Caska continued. None of the guards would be alarmed if she went after Seiji. After all, she had been caring for the creature since its first appearance in the castle. "Though he's still not old enough to fly, he could easily climb the wall and he'll meet you there."

"Will you come?" Robyn asked. "I mean, how else will the dragon get there if you don't take him?"

Caska smiled. "I'm not sure. But trust me, dragons are smarter than any other animal. He will find you."

"And then what?" Robyn asked. "I can't just ride a dragon like a horse, can I?"

"You will. A dragon can run faster and farther than any horse. And you'll be safer with it. With Seiji you'll reach Akuma's castle in two days instead of five. So go My Lady." Then she added. "And have a little faith."

Robyn gave her a half smile, but then frowned in the shadows when Caska left. _Have a little faith, she says._ Robyn didn't have much faith in anything concerning that place. Since the moment she got there she felt like powers beyond her control were pulling her in one direction. A direction in which, she felt deep down, was not a pleasant one, and yet, was not a pull she could break free from either.

_So,_ she thought as she sucked in a breath,_ might as well run at it full force and get it over with quickly._ Thus, she steeled her nerves, adjusted her travel bag, and set off in the direction of the castle gates.

* * *

The rain had stopped and night was beginning to fade away as Robyn squinted at the large wall ahead. She wished she had been paying more attention the first time she left the castle. Nothing looked familiar in the dim light. But Caska said it should be straight ahead of her. So Robyn took in a deep breath and slowly walked towards it, trying not to draw any attention to herself. When she got to the wall, all she found was...more wall. Thick bricks of stone and large wood logs; no sign of an entrance anywhere.

"Are you waiting for the gates to open?" a male voice spoke to her.

Robyn froze and her heart picked up. "Um...yeah," she answered in a small voice. She ducked her head so the soldier approaching could not see her face.

"It will be a while," the man replied. "A few of the pulley ropes snapped. They're replacing them right now. You may want to try coming back later."

Robyn chewed on her lip. 'Later' wasn't much of an option. Later was going to end her up in trouble if she had to stay skulking about the castle grounds. Sooner or later, it would be discovered that she was no longer in her room. Then what?

"Hey, I know you."

Robyn's blood froze when another soldier came up to her.

"You're the Hardrock priestess. Or--the former one now, am I right?"

"No kidding?" the first soldier asked, shocked.

"I bet my life on it. No one in this kingdom has hair that color."

Robyn cursed herself on the inside. Why didn't she wear a hood or something? Why didn't she just announce it to everyone in the vicinity who she was?

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be under room arrest?" the first soldier then accused.

Robyn raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys required to show a little bit more respect to me?"

Both men laughed.

"Not any more, we're not," said the one who had originally identified her. "You resigned your title, remember? No one gives a lick about you any more."

Robyn's shoulder's slumped. _Ah, back to where I used to be in the social latter._

"Again, shouldn't you be in room arrest?" he continued. "What are you doing out here? You think you're going to leave?"

"We should escort you back and let the Queen know what you've been up to," said the other.

Robyn looked at them wide eyes. _Crap! I'm screwed!_

"No, wait," said the guard who recognized her. Robyn didn't like the mocking look on his face.

"I'd like to see how you plan to get out. No one's going anywhere until the gate is up. You're stuck here, little girl."

The two guards started laughing at her and Robyn could feel her face get red. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had a good plan! And she was doing something that was right! It wasn't fair for this to happen!

"I AM leaving!" she barked at them. "I don't care what you say!"

The men kept laughing, calling attention to others as Robyn marched over to the gate to get a closer look. There had to be SOME way she could climb it or squeeze under or something. Behind her, more soldiers and other passer-bys were being called to the scene. She could hear them whisper among themselves of her being the priestess and what she had done the previous day.

"Shouldn't we do something?" she heard a voice speak.

"No," replied the soldier she now hated the most. She glanced back to see his arms crossed over his chest, a smug grin on his face. "She thinks she can make fools of our royalty and this country and then skip out on her duty whenever she wants. So I want to SEE her run away from this now."

"Coward," someone mumbled from the growing crowd; along with other choice words for her.

Robyn forced herself to look away. She stared hard at the gate blocking her path. It didn't matter what they thought of her. Saving her friend was the important thing and she would do that any way necessary. If only she could get the gate open. It was nearly fifteen feet across and even higher than it's width. It was made from large, thick logs which used to be ancient tree trunks and bound together by thick rope. Secured tightly, it's job was to keep anything out and it did its job quite well.

_Stupid thing,_ she thought, suddenly having the urge to pry it apart.

From somewhere in the crowd, a dirt clod flew out and struck her in the back, exploding dirt all over her upon impact. It didn't hurt much, but it was degrading. The crowd laughed even more. Robyn felt her world spinning out of control as her anger flared.

"Stupid gate!" she suddenly spat, attacking it with her bare hands. She slipped her thin fingers as far as she could between two of the logs and attempted to pry them apart.

The crowd laughed again.

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" one man laughed.

"There's no way you could break that! Are you stupid?" scoffed another.

Robyn was beyond going back now. Her embarrassment and her anger had complete control of her now.

"This damn country!" she cursed. "With it's stupid people and their rules! And their secrets and their ARROGANCE! Move, you sonofabitch gate! I said MOVE!"

The crowd continued to laugh and the wood let out a heavy creak.

* * *

Caska made her way into the royal stables unnoticed. Hardly anyone was on guard any where in that area. It was so early in the morning and so many other important things were going on. In the last, largest stable, separate from the horses, was a large, pale blue dragon. He was curled up and sleeping among the straw, but picked up his head when Caska neared.

"Hello there," she smiled at the creature. "Ready to get out and find your mistress?"

"No," came an older, female voice.

Caska blinked as the old woman, Shinmei, seemed to magically appear right beside her.

"No?" Caska repeated. "Why not? What's going on? You told me to do as my Lady wishes."

Seiji, by now, had gotten to his feet and trotted over happily to the old woman. He made a purring sound as Shinmei patted his nose.

"Yes," the old woman agreed. "But I'm afraid Lady Hardrock will not be leaving the castle at this time."

Caska's eyes went wide. Despite the old woman's passive expression, something about those words chilled her. She backed away a few paces, turned, then ran.

* * *

The crowd went silent.

There was more creaking in the ancient wood. Someone screamed as it groaned from the stress. The small red haired figure continued to pry apart the two thick logs with all her might. A rope snapped, the frayed edge whipping against the side of the wall. The soldiers that had mocked her stood in awe. She had denounced her title, hadn't she? Then how?

Robyn gave out a small cry as she struggled to break down the gate. A large crack appeared, then another. The logs, thicker then she was, began to snap and crumble. Members of the crowd began to back up, some running away, as the gate began to give way. Robyn could now get her fingers all the way in between the two logs. There was a sliver of light coming in from the rising sun on the other side.

"I told you," she growled as she gave it one last heave. "I'm getting out of HERE!"

More ropes snapped and then there was a loud crack that seemed to split the very air. When Robyn opened her eyes, the entire gate was bent at the middle, bowing from either side where her hands had been. There was also a hole large enough for her to walk through. Robyn stared at it with wide eyes for a minute. Half of her still couldn't believe she did that. But a part of her accepted it and if she always knew she could. She took one last look at the frightened on lookers and then took a step towards her freedom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Robyn froze at the question, then slowly turned around.

Standing behind her was Myune. Her wavy hair now pulled up in the thick pony tail on top of her head, as usual. She was dressed in battle gear with a hard look on her face and that thin, menacing sword of hers in her hand.

"I'm leaving," Robyn said levelly.

Myune rushed forward, extending the blade of her sword in front of the exit Robyn had made.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on," Robyn argued. "I have something I gotta do. Let me go!"

"Do you mean to betray this country?" Myune accused.

"What? No! I'm not trying to stop you guys from doing anything," Robyn insisted. "I'm on your side, but you have to let me do this."

"How can I believe you when you don't listen to a word anyone tells you? You turn up your nose at our traditions. You don't care at all what happens to this kingdom."

The look on Robyn's face told it all. She really didn't care too much what happened to the kingdom. It wasn't hers, after all.

This only made Myune madder.

"You're a traitor, I knew it the first time I saw you. And I am NOT letting you leave."

Robyn glanced at the hole she had made. Animals much larger than her would have trouble making such a dent. "You're not going to stop m--"

Before she could finish her threat, Robyn suddenly found herself slammed into the wall, her muscles feeling numb and tingly at the same time. She fell to her knees, trying to regain her senses and control back to her limbs. What was that?

"You're not the only one who can tap into your title's powers, little girl," Myune said, her face smug. An arch of electricity surged around her free hand. "And I've been at this far longer than you have."

Robyn pulled herself to her feet.

"That's fine," she said. "You can use your power all you want, but I'm still going." She started again towards the hole in the gate.

Myune's blood boiled. A shock like that would have stopped most men dead in their tracks for a good ten minutes. But Robyn, obviously had the power of Hardrock protecting her against the blows. Her element was earth, Myune reminded herself. Lighting had little affect on her. But she was still determined to get her point across. Robyn would not be leaving the castle grounds, no matter what she had planned.

"No you're not!" Myune demanded. "If you want to leave, you have to fight me for that right! You can't just turn your back on us and walk out of here as you please!"

Robyn chewed on her lip. Myune's words were a bit truthful. She wasn't helping them; she was turning her back. Even if she wasn't doing anything to hinder them, just not supporting them may have been seen to Myune as a traitorous move. Then again, when did she ever swear loyalty to this cause in the first place? Who were they to decide where her loyalties were? She was doing something she felt was right and that was far more important to her than anything Myune thought about or fought her for.

"You're going to have a short battle," Robyn replied as if the challenge were hardly important to her. "I'm not going to fight you, I'm just going to leave."

"We'll see about that."

Another blow of electricity struck Robyn, sending her flying several feet. The landing hurt more than the shock itself. Still, Robyn was more than a little stunned as Myune stood over her.

"Arm yourself and fight me," she said. "I know deep inside, you want to. She's in there with you somewhere. I don't know how or why, but Minami's spirit is a part of you. And I know she, at least, aches to stand up and challenge me."

Robyn didn't move.

"I said defend yourself!" Myune raised her sword and swung it down for a deep blow. It imbedded harmlessly in the wood hilt of a spear.

Robyn opened her eyes. She was aware there was one the ground by her, but she didn't remember picking it up or using it to deflect the attack. Myune smiled as she drew back to blade for another round.

"Now, Hardrock, the battle is upon you. And this time, I will teach you that you cannot live for your own selfish reasons. The greater good of the people should ALWAYS come before any of your desires!"

The side of Robyn's mouth ticked up into a smirk. She looked less like her usual self just then.

"You sound like you've got a chip on your shoulder about that, Myune. What dream did you weakly give up on for this?" she replied in a low, sarcastic voice.

Myune suddenly saw red and attacked.

* * *

For Mia, the night went on like the hours were merely minutes. The entire night was spent conversing with Anubis. Inside, Mia knew she should quit and get some sleep, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him to leave. They talked all night about everything. About what Mia had been doing since Talpa's defeat, about Anubis' thoughts on his whole ordeal as a Warlord and his life before, and even about the little time they had spent together fighting the Dynasty and hunting for the Jewel of Life.

Anubis asked where Yulie was these days. Mia said he was doing well in school. So was she, picking up where her grandfather left off and Mia noticed a hint of regret in Anubis when she mentioned her grandfather. Mia sighed, she wished she could pat his hand or something to consol him. She knew he felt bad about what he did in the past and she didn't hold anything against him for that.

"It wasn't your fault, Anubis," Mia insisted. "None of it was. It was Talpa's. He tricked you. He tricked all of you into doing what he wanted. I'm sure my grandfather would say the same thing if he were here."

Anubis, though dead, still gave a heavy sigh. "I will probably never find that out," he admitted. "I doubt, when my soul goes to rest, that it will be in the same place a man like your grandfather has gone."

"What do you mean by that? But you did so much good as well. Surely that--"

Anubis shook his head. "I really could not tell you, Mia. Can good deeds erase all the bad ones? Especially deeds such as mine under Talpa's command? I do not know. I did my best to atone for what I had done with the last of my life but..." He trailed off for a moment, looking at an ornate tapestry on the wall. "But the truth is, Talpa's powers, as you so learned yourself, cannot taint the innocent. That truth was the same in your time as it was in mine. For each of us Warlords, perhaps even Kayura, there had to be a darkness in our hearts to begin with for him to approach us. I fear that darkness, though I tried to deny it at the end, may still remain with me."

Mia wasn't sure what to say to that. It didn't sound right, but her mind could not come up with a satisfactory argument. She turned her head to think and caught a glimpse of the sun peeking over the mountains.

"Goodness!" She exclaimed. "We've talked clear until morning! How do you like that? I haven't done this since college! I think you may finally have to leave and let me get some--"

She stopped as Anubis whipped his head around in a different direction. His gaze was intense as his eyes shifted this way and that as if listening for the smallest amount of sound in the room.

"What...what is it?" Mia whispered.

"I felt something," Anubis said slowly. "There is a power shifting, waiting to move. Something important will happen soon. Something that will send everything in motion."

Mia looked at him, startled. Then her gaze turned towards the window again. Something did, indeed feel like it was coming. Something big. It sent a chill up her spine.

* * *

They had gone over the map and the plans several times. Every Ronin did their best to memorize the country they were shown. It's borders and landmarks and the likes. They were educated on the captain's battle plans, were the stations were, what parts were now inhabited by Akuma's men, and where it was predicted they would strike next.

"So I guess we should go out there and meet them before they cause any more damage," Kento surmised, looking over all the maps with arms folded.

"That is the general idea," Captain Darris affirmed. "But bear in mind, my Lords, Akuma is well aware of your armor powers and what they can do. He will use any trick necessary to cut you off from that power and bring you down--as early in the game as he can. As long as we have you, we have a chance. Without you, I'm afraid my forces are no match with all the extra magic Akuma wields."

"Captain," Rowen spoke. "What exactly can you tell us about this 'magic' Akuma has? What can it do and how can we protect ourselves from it?"

Darris was about to explain to the best of his knowledge when the doors were thrust open by a young servant woman.

"My Lords! Come quickly! My Lady and Priestess Halo are battling near the castle gate! They mean to destroy each other!"

In the back, Diana gasped as the five Ronins just stared. They recognized the servant woman. It was Caska, the one who was always doting over...

"Robyn," Cye gasped and was already out the door. The other Ronins were hot on his heels as he raced down the long corridors.

Up ahead, the passage forked in three different ways. Cye stopped, wondering which way would take him to the front of the castle.

"This way, Cye," Rowen called, steering down the left hall.

Once outside, they could see the castle wall in the distance down the path. There were noises and shouts from the crowd gathered around the gate. As the Ronins neared the crowd, they could hear the sound of metal swinging through the air and clashing with wood.

"What's going on here!" Cye demanded, above the sound of the people.

Those in the back turned their heads to see who spoke More and more fell silent as they saw all five armor bearers standing behind them. The crowd began to part to clear a path and Cye lurched forward, straining to get a good look at what was going on up ahead. He caught a glimpse of Myune swinging her sword and Robyn dodging awkwardly, trying not to be sliced.

"Stop this right now!"

Myune looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the Ronins coming towards her.

"Oh, not this time," she said to herself. "You're not going to coddle her this time."

Once free from the crowd, Cye broke into a sprint, only to be flung to the ground. He shook his head, startled at the tingling sensation in his muscles. His clothes were smoking slightly. In front of him, where there wasn't before, now stood a glowing green wall. It crackled with energy and hid anything from view behind it.

"What the hell is this?" Kento, who was right behind Cye, demanded. He punched the wall with all his strength. The glowing shield held firm, only crackling with each contact of his fist.

"We can't get through!" Rowen announced just as Sage, who had been the last one, charged through.

He ran past all of them and jumped. His body passed through the barrier as if it weren't even there. The remaining four just stared. They could not see where their friend had gone or what was happening on the other side. It was all up to Sage, now.

* * *

Sage landed on the other side of the barrier, a bit surprised he had made it through. He was relying on instinct when he charged through. But he figured if Myune's powers came from Halo, anything she did with them would neither harm nor affect him. It looked as though he guessed correctly.

Up ahead, however, was a troubling site. Sage could clearly see what was going on now. Myune was on full attack. Sage knew from first hand experience how fast she was with that sword. Robyn, with her limited experience, was just barely managing to dodge or weakly block each blow. The wooden spear she had being using to defend herself was hacked away to hardly any weapon at all. Another quick blow and it was knocked from her hands.

Sage clenched his fists. There were many things that irked him in this world, but very few brought him to the brink of rage. Man or woman, Sage had a hard time forgiving someone who attacked so mercilessly a person with a lower fighting level and clearly did not want to fight at all.

"MYUNE! What are you doing!" he demanded.

Myune, for her part, did not respond at all to her name. Robyn, however, unused to the force and anger in Sage's voice, stopped and stared at him. Her guard was completely gone now, but Myune, however, was still attacking. Her blade thrust forth, unhindered and unnoticed. Sage watched helplessly as time and all his reactions seemed to slow to a sickening crawl. Robyn's gaze turned from him when she felt an odd sensation in her side. She looked down, eyes wide as the thin blade penetrated her body smooth and easy. It went all the way in and out the other side. All Robyn could do was stare at it.

"Robyn!" When Sage found his voice, time seemed to speed up to normal again.

Robyn felt something lurch in her stomach and her knees got weak. She could see her blood, her life energy dripping from the blade embedded in her body. She reached for the sword's blade, feeling numb, but knowing it shouldn't be in there. It sliced the meat of Robyn's hands as Myune withdrew it from her body. Without anything left to hold her up, Robyn felt her body slowly falling to the ground. A pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the dirt.

"Robyn? Robyn, speak to me!" Sage called frantically, his eyes wide. One hand was already at her side--the spot where all the blood was pouring out. He pressed it there firmly in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Robyn, stay with me!"

She looked up at him, in awe at the expression she saw on his face. She had never seen him like that before. Why was he so frantic?

"I'm...okay," she rasped weakly.

Sage sucked in a breath. Any idiot could see that wasn't the case. She needed some kind of medical help and fast. Hi gaze turned to Myune standing over them and his eyes went dark.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" he demanded. "Is THIS what you priestesses are here for? To fight and kill each other? IS IT!"

Those last two words were filled with such force, Myune could feel the power radiating from the guardian of Halo. She felt her own powers ripped from her grasp and the barrier she had called up instantly shattered.

Myune took a step back. In truth, she had not meant to kill or seriously harm Robyn at all. And yet, she could not believe all the blame was being put on her. Lord Halo didn't even care this stupid girl not only wasn't going to help their cause, but she was running away! Didn't that matter? Didn't he understand this was what the soul of the Hardrock Priestess constantly was? Myune wasn't trying to hurt an innocent, she was protecting them from an inevitable menace. Why didn't they believe she wanted what was best for everyone?

This time, it was Myune's turn for her temper to flare. Sage was already distracted, putting Halo's power into trying to seal the gaping wound in Robyn's body. That wasn't right. He was choosing another priestess over his own partner. Which meant he chose that girl's beliefs over hers. And Myune knew that Robyn did not support their cause, nor did she care about the people. Therefore, the bearer of Halo didn't either. If that was the case, there was only one thing to do.

Behind her, she could hear the other Ronins, no longer blocked by her wall, rushing towards them. They raced right past her towards the bloody sight.

"What happened?" Cye demanded and he knelt at her feet. Sage didn't look up from his task as Rowen knelt beside him and was already ripping up his own sleeves for bandages. Kento was at Robyn's other side while Ryo stood over them, looking too shocked to speak.

"Lord Halo!" Myune announced, stretching out her hand. "As Guardian of the Mantle of Halo, I find you no longer worthy of its power and I call it back to me."

Though he was still working to heal Robyn's wounds, Sage opened his mouth to ask what that meant. His answer was a sudden chill that filled his body. A light, HIS light seemed to drain from his very soul, filtering into a tiny ball of green energy that emerged from his chest and floated before him. Sage stared as the orb floated over to Myune's out stretched palm and she closed her fingers around it. In that instance, Sage could no longer feel Halo with him. He slumped forward, his energy gone.

Robyn, no longer being healed, feel from his grasp. Kento quickly caught her.

"Sage you okay?" Hardrock asked, but then his attention was then diverted as Robyn weakly reached up and grabbed his collar. With her remaining strength, she pulled him closer to her and rasped something in his ear. When she had finished, Kento's eyes were wide with this new information.

"Sage, hold on, buddy," Rowen said grabbing his friend as he began to fall over. "Man, he's ice cold."

That was when Robyn fell limp in Kento's arms.

"Oh shit! Robyn!"

"Robyn!" Cye cried, frantically checking her for a pulse. "Her heart's still beating. We have to seal that wound!"

During all the chaos, Ryo stood apart from it. As if watching a play unfold before him. It seemed too surreal what was going on. How could things crumble so fast? Clenching his fists, he turned to the woman standing proudly behind him.

"What have you done?" he growled at her. "Why are you attacking us after you brought us here to help you? And why did you take away Sage's armor?"

"Why are you always on HER side?" Myune shot back. "She's never tried to do anything for our cause! In fact, she was about to run away from it all! Why do you support a coward like her?"

Ryo clenched his fists. "Robyn hasn't tried to do anything to you and neither has Sage! Give his armor back!"

"I refuse," Myune said lowly. "As Guardian of Halo, it is my right and my duty to remove the mantle from anyone who unfit to wield Halo's power. If he or any of you are supporting that girl, you don't care about this kingdom. And you ALL should have your mantles taken away." She brandished her sword. "I'd do it to you, too, Wildfire, if I had the power."

Ryo's eyes widened. he turned to the closest soldier to the scene and lunged, pulled out the sword from the surprised man's sheath at his hip. "You're making a mistake here," he said lowly, holding the sword in front of him.

"Ryo, stop it!" Cye called to him. "We don't have time for this!"

Ryo ignored him. "I'm not letting you near any more of my friends," he continued to tell Myune.

The woman growled. "How DARE you put them before the people?" She swung and Ryo blocked--just barely. He was surprised at how fast she could swing her weapon. Myune grinned. "You think you can beat me with that weapon?"

Looking even more determined, Ryo took a few steps back. He clutched the sword in both hands and the weapon was instantly engulfed in fire. Even the other Ronins were surprised. They had never seen Ryo do anything like this before. When the flames died, the sword of Wildfire was in his hand. He still hadn't even called up his sub armor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryo continued. "We came all this way to help this kingdom. We used the armors powers to save our own world. Why are you saying we're unworthy?"

Myune attacked and Ryo blocked again. Her blade crackled with electricity. But it didn't do anything to the Wildfire sword.

"Because," she spat. "You don't follow all our traditions! You ignore our protocol and are always looking for ways around them!" She swung again. "Don't you realize how much you are looked up to here? Why won't you five stop cutting corners and just do what you're told!"

Ryo was on offensive now. He blocked and then attacked, his greater strength driving Myune back a bit.

"Since when do I have to follow a set of rules to help someone?" he demanded. "We're not here to be perfect and we don't care what these people think of us! We just want to save them!"

"No you don't!" Myune screamed back. "You are all traitors to this country!"

Ryo was so flabbergasted at the accusation, he almost forgot to block. "Traitors! But--we're not citizens of this country--or this world! How can we betray it?"

"You became one when you entered the Sealing Ceremony in which you--" Myune cut herself off.

"You mean the one that was never finished?" Ryo replied, lowering his weapon.

Myune paused, stunned. Ryo was about to turn away when she raised her blade again. It swung down only to be caught by a metal rod. Ryo blinked as Cye stood between them. He had grabbed one of the metal spears that had been leaning in a row against the giant wall.

"This isn't important right now," Cye announced. He turned his gaze a bit towards Ryo. "What we really need to do is--"

They were suddenly blinded by a great, searing light. Both shielded their eyes and stumbled back on the visible onslaught. When the light died down and they could see normally again, Myune was gone.

Cye let out a heavy breath. At least the fighting was over and they could attend to their friends. He turned to Wildfire who stood with his back to him.

"Come on Ryo, forget it. We need to get Robyn to a doctor."

Ryo didn't budge. "Everything is falling apart now, isn't it Cye?" he asked softly.

"What?" Cye wondered, not believing the tone he heard.

"It's true," Ryo continued. "Robyn's hurt bad, Sage lost his armor and Myune's gone crazy. What's going to happen to us next? It's all falling apart."

Cye put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It might be a bit, but it's not anyone's fault. Now, come on."

Again, Ryo didn't move. He clenched his fists as he suddenly felt eyes upon him. Someone was watching and he could feel their amusement of the scene boring into him.

"No," he said in a low voice. "It's HIS fault."

"What?" Cye asked again.

Ryo thrust his sword upward. He didn't even have to look around to know where HE was. He pointed the tip of Wildfire's blade to the figure standing on the titled roof of the gate's watch tower. There he stood, white hair and majestic silk cape of purple and gold trim floating in the breeze of the morning.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Ryo screamed to the figure above him. "YOU did this!"

The other Ronins looked up to see a man they had never seen before. The people of Falnan saw him and recognized who he was instantly. They gasped and some even ran away. The god of their world was watching them.

He grinned down at them from his place on top of the watch tower.

"MY fault, Wildfire? Are you sure?"

"How could you allow this to happen?" Ryo accused.

Yanushi flippantly put a hand to his ear. "What's that, Wildfire? I can't hear you from all the way down there."

Cye, for his part, was wide eyed. He swore he could literally see Ryo's blood boil.

"Ryo, don't..." he warned.

But it was already too late. Ryo's temper had a hold of him and would not let him go any time soon. He gave out an angry cry and Cye had to step back as his whole body was engulfed in flames. They died down as the armor of Wildfire appeared on his body. Cye was even more surprised he had called up his armor in such away. Without even the subarmor up first. Cye didn't even have a chance to stop him before Ryo leapt to the top of the wall, rebounded off, and up to the roof of the watch tower.

"Why did you let this happen?" he asked again through clenched teeth.

Yanushi looked at the brandished Wildfire sword as if it hardly threatened him.

"I told you, I don't meddle in the affairs of mortals. What they do is what they do. If someone does something you don't like, I can't stop them. In any world in existence, man must have their own free will. Gods shall not intervene."

"You lie," Ryo hissed between clenched teeth. "You fashioned this entire thing to happen. I KNOW you made Robyn leave her room somehow. What do you want from us?"

To this, Yanushi did change his expression to one of annoyance. "I don't care for your accusations and your tone, Wildfire. One might think you were actually looking for a fight with me."

Ryo did not change his stance. "If you come near ANY of my friends again I'll--"

"You'll what?" Yanushi replied, taking a step forward. "Not even that armor is a match for me, Wildfire."

"We'll see about THAT!" Ryo yelled as he attacked.

Yanushi, though he didn't look armed at first glance, suddenly had a large, silver sword blocking Ryo's swing.

"Are you sure you want to get into this?" the white haired man asked. "You're starting something you cannot win."

Ryo growled and pulled back; then swung his sword again. "If this is the only way to keep my friends safe I will fight you."

Yanushi grinned. "Very well then."

* * *

Below, Cye watched helplessly. What was he supposed to do? Robyn was injured, maybe dying. But on the other hand, Ryo just might get killed himself in this battle he started. Cye didn't want to loose either of them. What could he do?

"What happened here?"

That was Captain Darris. Cye turned to see him running up to them. Diana and Miniko were behind him as well as a few armed soldiers.

"Robyn's injured," Rowen called before Cye could respond. "She needs a doctor! Fast!" Sage was still slumped over his shoulder.

Diana gasped and ran to them. She knelt down to Robyn and Kento, tearing her robe, trying to help stop the bleeding.

From above them came a loud cry. Yanushi had swung his massive blade. From their place on the ground, they could all feel the force of the swing and Ryo was no longer on top of the watch tower.

"RYO!" Cye cried. He turned to the captain. "Take care of them." He motioned to the group huddled around Robyn's body. "I'll help Ryo."

"My Lord, be careful," Diana called. "That man Lord Wildfire fights, he is the creator of this world. He is very powerful."

Cye looked from her to the hole in the gate Robyn had made and he set his jaw. "Well, so are we." His subarmor appeared on his body as he said those words.

"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"

In a burst of light, the Torrent armor appeared on his body. He pulled out his yari from his back and jumped over the gate.

"Kento, you should go help, too," Rowen suggested. "The rest of us can take care of Robyn."

"I..I can't," came a weak voice. For the first time, Rowen noticed that Kento sat a bit slumped and the color was draining from his face. "I can't get up."

Rowen stared at him. "Why? What's going on with you?"

Kento looked down at his hand that was pressing against the stab wound in Robyn's abdomen. He was holding it as firmly as he could, but he could feel his strength leaving him.

"I can...feel her dying," Kento whispered. "I think I'm going to pass out, Rowen. I'm sorry..."

"Kento!" Rowen called as he slumped over.

"It's okay," Sage said next to him. "Put me down, help them. I'm not going to die. Get help for Robyn."

Rowen reluctantly let Sage go as Captain Darris barked orders to get all those who could not stand back into the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cye was on the other side of the wall, running to the cloud of dust and dragged earth which he assumed was where his friend landed. The mere distance Ryo fell from the tower surprised Cye. Ryo didn't just fall from that height, he was thrown. He hit the ground so hard that it tore up the earth where he landed and left long, deep skid marks to where he stopped. If he had not been wearing the Wildfire armor, Ryo could have easily died from that.

"Ryo! Are you alright!" Cye called as he approached.

Ryo groaned a bit as he got to his feet. He hadn't taken a hit like that in quite some time. Yanushi floated down to stand before them; not a hair of his was yet out of place. Ryo growled, straightening his stance.

"Stay out of this, Cye. This is my fight."

"Oh come on!" Cye argued back. "Stop being so stubborn Ryo! Look what he did to you! You can't take him alone!"

"We'll see," Ryo mumbled to himself.

He got in a familiar stance and Cye instantly knew better than to be anywhere near that.

"Armor of Wildfire! FLARE UP NOW!"

Yanushi raised an eyebrow as the armor powered up and a great ball of searing hot energy shot towards him. When it was about to hit, he suddenly jumped into the air, meeting it head on. Ryo watched with wide eyes. The man was engulfed in the flames as he swung his sword, cutting the attack in two and dousing the inferno without hardly an effort. Before Ryo could recover, Yanushi was upon him.

"What was that Wildfire?" he grinned in his ear. "I thought you were a master of this power. You're still just a child. You don't even know how to use it properly."

The deity circled around, swinging his foot into Ryo's gut. The impact was explosive and Ryo was sent flying several yards into a grove of trees.

Off to the side, Cye watched, speechless. Yanushi turned to him and approached.

"Ah, Lord Torrent. You seem a bit more level headed than Wildfire over there." He motioned his head towards the grove of trees. "I want you to explain something to him in words he can understand. Beings like me built your armors. I don't plan on falling to something so below my level, understand? And you cannot even call upon the Inferno armor." He added with a slight chuckle. "You don't have a Halo any more."

Cye blinked at him. "Why ARE you two fighting? I don't understand what is going on."

Yanushi grinned. "Well, you see, your friend, while he's a bit on the slow side, does seem to have a sense for when something is going to happen. And he's quite right. However, I have warned him before not to get involved."

"Involved in what?" Cye ventured. "What is all this about? This entire thing? Why were we brought here?"

With that question, Yanushi actually put away his weapon. "Torrent, by now, I'm sure you are quite tired of being lied to and manipulated, so I will be forward with you this once. No matter what this kingdom's rulers tell you, you were ultimately brought to this world to fight me."

Cye blinked again. "You? Why?"

"Because, Lord Torrent, it is my wish to destroy it."

Cye took a step back, not expecting that answer at all.

"And," Yanushi continued. "If you get in my way, I will destroy you also."

Cye gripped his yari in his hands. This threat was familiar. Maybe this was why Ryo had gotten so mad.

"You can't do that!"

"Sure I can," Yanushi grinned. "I created this world. It is my right to see to its end when I see fit."

"We'll see about that!' Cye yelled at him, powering up his yari for the attack. "Su--"

He didn't even get half the attack name out before Yanushi grabbed hold of his staff. The weapon crackled in his grip. Before Cye knew it, he was whirled around and sent flying. His body experienced the sickening feeling of cutting through the air without any control before he, too crashed through the grove of trees, taking many of the smaller ones with him.

* * *

Behind the castle gate, Rowen stood looking towards the sky.

"I think the guys might need assistance," he told Miniko who was standing next to him.

She furrowed her brows at him. "Do you want some help?"

He had to smile at her. "I'm not sure. I don't know what you could do. If that guy is thrashing my buddies in their armor, he'd make quick work of you."

Miniko hung her head, feeling useless. A feral roar made her raise it again.

"It's White Blaze," Rowen pointed to the white tiger running their way.

The large animal didn't stop as it charged through the opening in the gate and kept right on going. Rowen took one last look at Miniko before calling up his sub armor and followed after the large cat.

* * *

Ryo coughed. He tried to get his head to stop swimming. That was a hard blow he had taken--twice now. He wasn't sure how much more thrashing he could stay conscious through. This Yanushi really was a higher being. How else could he withstand those attacks without any mystical armor of his own? Shaking a bit, Ryo used his sword to help him get back on his feet, only to see a blue clad figure go flying through the trees past him.

"Cye!"

Ryo turned to see Yanushi there, standing in his way. The young Japanese man growled. "I won't let you win," he promised.

Yanushi was no longer smiling. "You don't have a chance to stop me."

He attacked. The gigantic silver sword was back in his hands. He was so fast! He attacked with such strength, Ryo could not hold onto his swords and they were knocked out on his hands. A third strike came, slashing right across the armor's chest plate. Ryo could only gawk at it. No weapon had ever cut so severely through his mystical armor.

"No time to be impressed!" Yanushi barked, plunging his foot solid in Ryo's chest. He kicked the young man straight into a thick, old tree where he hit solidly and made quite an indentation.

Ryo's vision was swimming again. His limbs felt numb and it was hard to move. Yanushi was standing over him and he had no time to recover.

"Your path ends here Lord Wildfire," Yanushi announced as he raised his blade, tip down and aimed for Ryo's chest. "Fools never live long enough to see their true destiny."

Ryo stared at the hulking blade. The silver shined with magnificence. In its reflection, he swore he could see eternity and all the things he could have done if he had survived this battle.

In the distance was a familiar roar. Ryo gasped. While Blaze would die, too, if he attacked this man.

The blade was poised and Ryo closed his eyes as it tore through the air, screaming for the blood of his heart.

"No, White Blaze! Stay away!"

There was the sharp, familiar crackle of steel hitting steel and Ryo opened his eyes. Willowy, white hair floated past his vision. A man stood between Ryo and god of Falnan. His hair was long and white, his figure large, his skin dark. The blade he parried with was large and powerful. Ryo gasped as he recognized the sword in the stranger's hand.

"The Soul Sword," Ryo breathed.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up," Yanushi told the stranger as their blades remained pressed together. "It's been quite a long time since you dared show that face around here."

The man growled in reply, able to hold back the god's massive strength with his own. "You're not allowed to do these things, and you know it. We are forbidden to meddle in the affairs of mortals!"

"And what makes you so special to be excluded from that?" Yanushi grinned back. "After you left this world, and quite disreputably, I might add, you went to another world to mess in those mortals' affairs. You have no room to talk, now stand aside!"

"No!" The stranger kicked Yanushi in the side, making him slide back a few paces.

The attack hardly seemed to hurt the deity as he returned to a fighting stance. Ryo watched as both men stared each other down.

"Really now," Yanushi grinned. "You've done a poor job of being that boy's guardian. He can't even use his mantle properly. Why don't you let me have him and get yourself a new bearer of Wildfire?"

The dark skinned stranger narrowed his eyes. He made a growl deep in his throat that sounded more beast than man. "His world still needs him. You will not have any one of them until their mission is done."

Yanushi tilted his head. "I see. And will you stop me, Your Highness?" He said the title in a mocking tone. "How many hundreds-- even thousands of years has it been since you were in that form? I'm surprised you still no how to use it. Save your weak, little crew of heros from me if you can."

That seemed to be enough. The stranger let out a battle cry and attacked faster than Ryo could see. He wasn't sure what happened, but there was a snap of metal and part of a massive blade flew towards him, landing tip down in the grass at his feet. He looked over and saw Yanushi pinned to a tree. One of the Soul Swords of Fervor was deep in his chest, holding him there. In his hand was the hilt and what remained of his own shattered sword.

All Ryo could do was stare. Though he had been in many battles, they were mostly with dynasty soldiers--empty armors with sprits inside them. He had never seen a man of real flesh and blood run through before. Or was Yanushi of flesh and blood? There was no blood running from the blade embedded in his chest, nor did Yanushi really look wounded at all. He was a bit surprised as the stranger glared down at him, hands still firmly on the Soul Sword. But then Yanushi's surprised expression turned to one of his amused grins.

"Alright, you win for now. You may keep your warriors another day, but we will meet again."

With that, the white haired deity disappeared. The stranger looked darkly at the place on the tree where he was before pulling out his sword from the trunk. He walked over to Ryo who was still sitting on the ground and staring up at him with wide eyes. The stranger smiled at him and offered his hand.

"Come on Ryo, it's over for now."

Ryo, still speechless, took the hand that was offered. This strange man had said his name like they had been friends a long time. And, somehow, Ryo felt he did know him from somewhere. He stood up to look the man in the eyes. He was a bit taller than Ryo--but most men he met were. Then Ryo recognized the deep, brown eyes on his dark face.

"White...Blaze?" he asked hesitantly.

The man grinned wanly at him. "Close enough. Let's go find Cye and get out of here."

He let the way through the trees while Ryo stumbled after him, still a bit dazed. They found Cye's body, tangled and buried amongst broken tree limbs on the ground. He was still in his armor, but didn't seem to be conscious. Ryo ran up to his friend's side.

"Cye, Cye! Are you okay? Wake up." Ryo shook his friend's shoulder.

Cye's eyes fluttered open slowly and then went wide. He sat bolt upright and grabbed his yari, ready to fight again.

"Easy Cye, it's over," Ryo told him. "That guy's gone now."

Cye settled a bit and blinked at Ryo. "What happened? Did we win?"

Ryo looked up at the white haired man standing over them. Cye finally noticed he was there and stared at the strange man smiling at them. Ryo patted his shoulder as a sign it was all right.

"He helped us. I"ll explain later. Can you walk?"

Cye pulled himself to his feet. "Yeah, everything looks alright," he replied.

"Great," Ryo nodded, then got serious. "Let's get back to the castle. We're needed there now."

Cye pressed his lips in a fine line, remembering what just recently happened. He called off his armor, leaving him in just his subarmor and already started back for the castle. Ryo did the same with the white haired man following behind them.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Rowen called as they passed him. "Isn't there a fight still going on?"

"Not any more," was Cye's blunt reply.

"Fight's over, Rowen," Ryo added as he ran past him.

"Come on man, back to the castle," said the white haired stranger, tugging on his helmet like they were old friends.

Rowen stared blankly at the man. "Who the heck are you?"

* * *

There was still a crowd outside the castle. Perhaps an even bigger one than before in light of the events that had happened in the past several minutes. After the Ronins squeezed in through the hole in the gate, they had to work their way past all the people milling about. As Ryo excused himself time and time again to get through, he could hear the high, young voice of Queen Laelia shouting somewhere at the other end.

"What happened here?" The young girl demanded. "And first thing in the morning!"

Captain Darris was trying to explain the situation to her when Ryo, Rowen and Cye broke through from the crowd.

"There you are," Laelia said, hands on her hips. "We have a huge fiasco going on here and you guys--" She stopped in dead sentence when the fourth person emerged from the crowd behind them.

Ryo blinked at the girl who was staring with mouth agape. She took a shaky step forward and pointed at their companion.

"You...you are..." Queen Laelia whispered to him.

As the queen pointed, others around them looked and gasped. The people in the crowd began throwing themselves to the ground, bowing low with faces in the dirt. Even Captain Darris went instantly to his knees. Ryo looked to his friend in question. The man had an almost pained expression on his face at being recognized.

"You are..." Laelia told him in awe. "The first prince of Falnan...Hariel.."


	14. Chapter 13: Stories from Ancient Times

Guardian Souls

By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Thirteen: Stories From Ancient Times

Mia raced down the castle's myriad of hallways and corridors. Her blood was pounding in her ears, her heart clenching tighter with each step. Half of her was so afraid of what she would see and half of her just had to know. It was a horrible battle inside her chest; though each side forgot what they were arguing about when she saw the two figures standing ahead of her.

"Rowen! Kento!" she called as she ran up to them.

The two young men waited as she stopped before them, panting to get her breath.

"I heard...what happened," she managed to get out. "With Robyn. And did Sage really lose the armor of Halo?"

"Afraid you heard right," Rowen said seriously.

"A temporary problem," Kento assured her, looking determined. "We're going to get it back, soon."

It was then Mia really got a good look at Hardrock's face.

"Kento, are you feeling alright? You look so pale."

Kento chuckled sheepishly as he was caught. His usual tan face was a few shades lighter.

"One of the setbacks of this armor link thing. Any time I get within twenty feet of her I feel like I'm either going to puke or pass out. It's so not cool, Mia."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "How is Robyn doing?"

"She's still alive," Rowen replied in a somber tone. Mia had not heard him use that tone for some years now. "Cye and Ryo are in there with the doctors. There's not much else we can do right now but..." He trailed off for a moment and Mia looked at him curiously. "We were wondering Mia, if you could talk to Sage for us."

Mia blinked. "Talk to Sage?"

Rowen looked away, obviously not happy. Mia looked to Kento for answers.

"See Mia, the thing is, Sage is having a leeetle bit of an emotional break down right now. He was a bit weak from losing his armor, but when he got his strength back, he started freaking out and yelling at all of us to stay away from him."

Mia stared at him. That didn't sound like a 'little bit'.

"So you want ME to try to talk to him?"

"If you could," Rowen added, there was silent pleading in his eyes. "Neither one of us are good at this stuff. Maybe if it's you..."

She gave a quick sigh. "Maybe I could tr--"

"That a girl," Kento urged, taking her arm and leading her down the hall.

Mia allowed herself to be led quietly. They walked past the door of Robyn's room. She could momentarily hear voices coming from the other side, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Near by, there was a man Mia had never seen before. He had fair, white hair and dark skin, strangely, with lighter patches of skin colored stripes on his arms. He leaned casually against the wall as they passed. When she neared, he looked up at her; smiled and waved as if he knew who she was. Mia stared blankly at him as she was led on past him and further down the hall. She glanced behind her, wondering who that man was and why he felt familiar.

"Who..?"

"We'll explain later, Mia," Kento cut her off. "Right now, that needs your attention more."

He pointed down the hall where a blonde figure was slumped on a bench, head hanging down. Mia was in shock. Even from where she was, she could see this was not the Sage she was used to.

"Be patient with him, okay?" Kento whispered in her ear. "He's had a tough morning."

Before she could respond, she was gently urged forward and her two Ronin escorts suddenly extricated themselves from the area. She was alone with the unmoving figure.

Mia stood there for what seemed like several minutes, unsure of what to do. Sage had made no motion, no movement at all, that showed he acknowledged her presence; or was even awake. He was so still, Mia thought he might be sleeping. She took a few careful steps forward. As she drew near, she began to notice there was blood all over his clothes and on his hands. Even closer, she could see it on his face and in his hair. Further inspection showed that Sage also was not sleeping. Though his body was slumped and lifeless, his eyes were open wide; staring frantically at nothing in particular.

The brunette woman let out a breath to steel her nerves as she knelt down in front of him. Was this really Sage? His calm confidence and that unearthly glow he always carried with him were gone. Mia had once thought of him as almost something more than human, something untouchable. Impervious to any real hardships of the world. But now, she saw something quite different. She could see what he really was. A young man, confused and hurt.

Gently, she cupped her small hands around his large, shaky ones.

"Sage?" she asked softly. "Sage, are you okay?"

Sage didn't move. His eyes continued to stare. It was like he hadn't heard her at all. They remained like that, silent and unmoving for some time. Mia was beginning to think Sage was never going to respond.

"She smiled at me," Sage rasped.

Mia jerked her head up, surprised at the coarse sound of his voice.

"She smiled at me and said she was okay." He clenched his jaw. "What kind of idiot--"

His shaking hands moved from hers and went up to touch his face and then clutch at his hair. Mia could then see how the blood had gotten all over him like it had. Robyn's blood. Stains he was refusing to wash off.

"What did I let happen? Why couldn't I--" His voice sounded strained.

Mia could tell he was fighting the urge to cry.

"Sage, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did the best you could. It will be okay."

"No!" He insisted, yelling at her. "You don't understand! I was the only one who COULD do anything and I didn't! I'm supposed to be stronger--better than that!"

He looked like he was going to add more, but paused. It was then Mia noticed a presence had approached. She glanced behind her and saw Cye standing there. The bearer of Torrent looked tired and heart sick but...also strong. He was gazing down at Sage who stared at him and Mia was surprised to see fear in the blonde's face. He looked as if he was afraid of what Cye would do to him.

"Cye..." Sage began. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I should have--I should have gotten there faster. I should have done more. I--"

Cye sat himself on the bench next to his distraught friend. Then he grabbed Sage's head and pulled him into a one sided hug. Sage sat there stiffly, his eyes still wide.

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Cye's voice told him softly. "She's going to live, okay? The doctors said it was thanks to you. If you hadn't started healing her when you did, she might not have made it. You did everything you could. It's all going to be okay."

Sage let out a loud, shaky breath, but otherwise did not reply. He stayed there in Cye's embrace, not moving.

As she watched, Mia could see the agitation and frustration slowly seep out of him. She got up and sat on the bench next to Cye, sighing sadly to herself. Apparently, she wasn't useful in helping Sage. What good was she here, anyway? When Talpa attacked, she had the information about the armor's history. Here, she had nothing. Other than meeting Anubis again, what was the point of her coming here?

A hand on her shoulder made her raise her head. Cye had an arm around her shoulders as well now, looking at her with an encouraging grin.

"If we all stick together," he told her. "We'll all be okay. We'll get through this."

Mia couldn't help but stare into his face. When did he get so...mature? So strong? Even though Cye was the oldest of the Ronins, Mia always thought of him as the little brother of the group. His facial features looked so young and the others always teased him and watched over him. But now, it was as if he was looking after all of them. When did this sudden change happen?

She smiled at his handsome face and nodded. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she felt very much protected and that everything would be okay.

* * *

Ryo stepped out of Robyn's room, closing the door behind him and letting out a heavy breath. After they had found out Robyn was going to live, the doctors had kicked everyone out of her room while they tried to sew up the hole running all the way through her body. Ryo had wanted to stay. He even put up more of a fight than Cye. One of the doctors insisted he could come back when they were done, but he had to leave. Now. Ryo was practically pushed towards the door and he finally took the hint.

Once outside the room, Wildfire wasn't sure what to do with himself. He knew the others would get after him for thinking it, but he felt like it was somehow his fault. Like there was something he could have done to prevent it. Or he should have at least seen it coming. Why had he allowed himself to be lulled into that false sense of security? Why did he think keeping Robyn locked in her room all by herself would keep her safe? Why didn't he act sooner? Why–

He stopped and blinked.

That guy was still there.

"Hey," Hariel greeted, leaning against the opposite wall. Ryo had a feeling this guy had been waiting for him. "You don't look so great. Why don't you sit down?"

He motioned for Ryo to sit on the bench next to him. Ryo did so, not taking his eyes off the taller, white haired man as they sat down together. There was so much Ryo wanted to ask the stranger, but he was at a loss as where to even start with the questions. He was still having trouble believing this guy was his White Blaze. His silent partner he always talked to–told everything to. The one friend who never had a reply to him now had the ability to speak. Now he was sitting next to him with a voice, able to look him right in the face.

It was unnerving to Ryo. This being, if he really was White Blaze, knew him inside and out. All his thoughts, all his doings since he was five years old. What would a person like that have to say to a person like him?

"So," Hariel began. "You and Robyn, huh?"

Ryo almost fell off the bench in surprise.

"Wh–what does that have to do with anything?" he demanded, his face turning red.

Hariel shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. I'm just glad you finally got the guts to tell her how you felt. At the rate you were going, I thought you'd never do it. You've had a crush on her for how long now?"

"No, I didn't–what makes you think–how did you–"

"I was there, remember?" Hariel reminded, folding his hands behind his head. "You always told White Blaze everything. I could tell you had a thing for her before you even knew it yourself. And I'm proud you finally said it. Though that kiss–I don't know how smart that was."

Ryo's face was about as red as his armor. So much blood was rushing to his head, it was hard to think. There wasn't a time he could recall in his entire life when he was this embarrassed.

Hariel looked over at his expression and his mouth broke into a wide grin. He suddenly turned on Ryo, grabbing his face in both hands.

"You are SO adorable!" He exclaimed at the flabbergasted Ronin. He then pulled Ryo into a crushing embrace. "After all these years, my little Ryo is all grown up!"

Ryo squeaked and struggled in the crushing hug, but he was no match for Hariel's strength. He stopped when two shadows fell upon him. Kento and Rowen were standing there, watching with curious expressions.

_'Help me,'_ Ryo mouthed to them.

"Hey guys," Cye's voice called.

Hariel finally let Ryo go to look up at him. Sage was standing behind Torrent, looking extremely tired, but in better mental health than he had been earlier.

"We're heading to the bath to clean Sage up," Cye informed them. "And I'm sure we all could use one after such a hectic morning. Hariel, you can join us. I'm sure there's much you can tell us."

"Sure thing!" Hariel agreed, jumping to his feet.

"Hariel?" gasped Mia, who was also near by. That was certainly a name she was familiar with. In her world and also in this one.

"At least, that's what everyone says he is," Kento whispered to her. "But he also says he's White Blaze. So we're not sure about either one." At the same time, he made a twirling gesture around his ear, making the coo-coo motion.

"Come on guys," Cye called. He had a hand on Sage's shoulder and was already leading him off. The others moved to follow.

Hariel fell a bit behind, walking up to the still confused Mia. She blinked at the tall handsome man, trying to fit him and the White Blaze she knew in the same category. It just didn't work somehow. She was a bit surprised when he reached out and took her hands in his.

"Mia," he told her. "Your cooking is the BEST I have ever had, ever. And believe me, I have been around. Oh! And that one time when your doughnut was missing and you blamed Kento, that was me. I'm really sorry, I felt bad afterwards. But it was so good and I really, really love maple. Do you forgive me?"

Mia blinked at him for a moment. His hands were warm on hers, but he still felt a bit surreal. It was hard to take it all in.

"..yeah..." she managed to say. "It's fine. D-don't worry."

Hariel flashed her an extremely charming smile.

"Thanks Mia! I can always count on you. You're the awesome!"

Then he ran off to catch up to the Ronins.

For a while after she was left alone, Mia just stared, wondering if she had just dreamed it all up.

_Did the first prince of an ancient, fantasy dimension who is half tiger just tell me I was 'the awesome'?_

"Mia, over this way."

Mia blinked and looked around, wondering where that voice was coming from? She turned her head to see Anubis' spirit waving to her from down the hall.

"Come, I've found something."

Mia jogged over to him as best she could in her robes. She was happy to see him again. Even though no one else could see or hear him, it made Mia feel safer and more in control when he was around.

"I was wondering where you went. You'll never believe what I just found out!"

Anubis smiled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Come, I'll show you." He motioned with his head to follow him down the hall as Mia filled him in on her new discovery as well.

* * *

In the large bath house reserved for the armor bearers, the five of them all sat and soaked in the tub with the mark of Strata, being it was the nearest one. By now, the young boys running the bath house had gotten used to how these new armor bearers were. They didn't even stop to notice there was an extra body in there. In fact, they were hardly around at all.

"Ah..." Hariel sighed as he got into the bath and leaned against the side. "It has been SO long since I've done this. I had forgotten how good hot water feels on furless skin."

"Hey, have you guys noticed there haven't been many people around us lately?" Kento asked.

"More specifically, there haven't been any people around HIM," Rowen responded, looking pointedly at Hariel.

"Yeah," Kento agreed. "Not even her royal preteen pain has showed up since this guy walked into the castle. The captain neither. Why is that?"

They all looked to Hariel who appeared about ready to melt completely and happily into the hot water.

"They probably have no idea what to do or how to speak to me," Hariel replied, his eyes blissfully closed. "I haven't been around since almost the beginning of this world's history. I doubt they were ever expecting to see me again so there is no protocol written on how I am to be addressed or treated. They probably think it best to leave me alone until I call for them."

"Damn, too bad we don't get THOSE kind of perks," Kento retorted, leaning against the opposite side of the large tub. "I'm getting sick of those guy always poking their noses in our business. They want us to tell them everything. But from them, we get jack."

"Hey Sage? How you feeling?" Rowen then asked.

Sage was sitting next to him, a blank stare on his face.

"Hey!" Rowen snapped his fingers in Sage's face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm still kind of out of it, I guess."

Everyone looked at him for a while, waiting for a further response.

"You...wanna talk about it?" Ryo offered.

Sage let out a heavy breath. "I don't know...I just..." He looked down at his hands. They were starting to shake again. He could still picture the stains on them, the patterns they made; how the liquid felt as it dried to his skin.

"It's just that...there was so much blood. I've never seen anyone bleed like that. I–I should have been able to stop it. I thought I could–"

He was cut off by a very loud, very unimpressed cough from Cye who leaned back, placing a hand over his face in a gesture of fatigue.

"Rowen," he said, not looking up. "Could you please?"

"Certainly," Rowen grinned. He placed his hand on top of Sage's head and promptly shoved it under the water.

Sage came up sputtering.

"ROWEN!" he yelled at his ex best friend. "What the heck where you trying to do?"

"Just trying to get you over yourself is all," Rowen replied, arms folded over his bare chest. "None of this was your fault so stop blaming yourself like an idiot."

"You'd think with as many times you've told me," Ryo put in. "It wouldn't be a problem for you."

Sage closed his eyes, letting his shoulders fall. He slumped deeper into the water in defeat with a heavy sigh.

"You're right," he surrendered. "Thanks guys."

"No problem!" Kento put in with his usual gusto. "Who better to tell when you're being an idiot than your idiot friends? Takes one to know one right?"

Sage smirked at him. "This is true."

"So then," Rowen nodded, happy with the results."What are we going to do about him now?"

He looked over at Hariel who was now up to his eye balls in hot water. All five Ronins just watched him in silence. Finally, after getting a feeling he was being stared at, Hariel opened one eye. He lifted his head a little to get his mouth above water level.

"Yes?"

The Ronins were quiet. They didn't even know where to start with the questions.

"Dude," Kento spoke up. "Are you REALLY White Blaze? Don't go messing with us now. If you really ARE White Blaze, you're supposed to be on our side."

Hariel sat up a bit. "I am White Blaze and I'm not. Let see...how do I put this?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "You see, what you guys have always seen was a real tiger. His name is Byakuen. Or, White Blaze, as Ryo named him when he was, what, five or six, Ryo?"

Ryo shrugged. He didn't remember.

"At any rate, Byakuen or White Blaze was originally my tiger when I lived here in Falnan as its first prince. There was once an...altercation of sorts. I was forced to merge my spirit with his, creating the tiger you all know. The White Blaze you are used to is still just a tiger. Despite my consciousness being a part of him, he thinks like a tiger and acts like a tiger. Though, you've probably noticed he's a bit more intelligent than your average jungle cat."

The five Ronins nodded. They were getting the story so far.

"This is because of my presence locked away in a corner of his mind," Hariel continued. "As White Blaze, I'm aware of all of you, but the cat is in control. The two of us share bodies and I've actually been more than happy to stay a tiger for thousands of years. This saves me energy and makes the time go by a LOT faster, believe me. Though today, I had no choice but to switch forms. White Blaze and I are two different souls, but we have to share one physical body. In this form, I'm mostly human, but as you can see," He motioned to the lighter skin toned stripes on his arms. "There's a bit of cat in me as well. In fact, I'm surprised there was this much left of me at all. I have been out of my own form so long, if it weren't for today, I may have just become all tiger in another few hundred years."

"Yeah, about that," Ryo spoke up. "How DID you beat that guy? I don't know if Talpa was even that strong. I thought I was a goner for sure. How could you beat someone who is a god in this world unless--"

"Unless I was a god also?" Hariel finished with a knowing smile.

"DUDE! No WAY!" Kento sputtered. "You used to chew on my sweaty sneakers! You can't be a god!"

"Yes way, Kento," Hariel grinned back. "Although, it's not the same any more. I used to be exactly like him as far as godly status. Not any more though..." he trailed off, looking at his arm stripes again.

"But you still beat him right?" Cye asked, looking a bit insistent. "I mean, you beat him today, you could do it again? You could defeat him if you had to."

Hariel frowned at him. "Defeat? You're asking if I have the power to kill him, aren't you Cye?"

The other Ronins glanced at him, a bit surprised. Cye nodded solemnly.

Hariel let out a breath and slumped into the water a bit further. "I cannot," he admitted. "Yanushi is a god. More specifically, he is THE god of this world. There is no way to physically hurt him. Let alone kill him. Ryo can attest to that. He saw it with his own eyes. I ran him through with a Soul Sword and he wasn't even worse for wear."

Ryo nodded. The lack of damage Yanushi had sustained from Hariel's attack had worried him.

"But--" Cye pressed, looking anxious. "He told me--he said he was going to destroy this world. He said that was why we were brought here, to fight him because he wanted to end it all."

The other four Ronins looked at him with wide eyes.

"No way..." Rowen breathed.

"Then there's got to be some way to stop him," Ryo said. "Right? We can't just let him do that! We promised we would help. There has to be a way."

Hariel smiled at Ryo and shook his head. "Boy Ryo, you never fail to disappoint me. As head strong as ever. But all heroics aside, you fight with Yanushi, you will not beat him. In fact, you'll be lucky if he lets you live. Our only hope would be to somehow persuade him to change his mind."

"How would we do that?" Sage asked. "Ryo didn't exactly give out a best first impression with him."

Ryo glared at Sage.

"True," Hariel agreed. "But that doesn't really mean anything. To understand what I'm talking about, you have to think like a god. Gods cannot be hurt, therefore, they bear no grudge after an attack. Yanushi was probably grateful Ryo was there to liven up his otherwise dull and repetitive existence. He probably finds Ryo amusing. That's why he keeps visiting him."

Ryo's shoulders visibly sank at that revelation.

"Gods are also true to their words. When they say they're going to do something, it's for real. But time is also irrelevant to them. They don't ever age or change. So when Yanushi says he's going to destroy this world, he means it. But that doesn't mean he's going to do it tomorrow. Or a year from now or even 10 or 100 years." Hariel rubbed his chin in thought. "More than likely he's waiting for something to happen. Something in the mortal world that he has either little or no control over. The trick is finding out what it is and why. Then maybe we'll have some leverage to bargain with him."

"Great," Rowen huffed, running a hand through his hair. "And how do we find that out?"

Hariel shrugged. "Ask him, I guess. You never know, he might answer. He wouldn't feel a need to keep it a secret. After all, no one can stop him."

"Yeah," Kento teased. "I'm sure Ryo has him on speed dial by now. We'll just have him call the guy up!"

Ryo was about to tell his friend what for when Kento suddenly went extra pale and grabbed his side, almost falling into the water.

"Whoa! Kento!"

Cye and Rowen, who were on either side of him, hurried to catch him before he drowned.

"You okay?" Rowen asked.

Kento's voice was hoarse and his face started to perspire from strain. He smiled weakly through his clenched jaw. "Feels like I've just been stabbed," he admitted.

Just then, their entire world began to shift. The walls around them shuddered as an earthquake rocked the foundations of the castle. All the Ronins stopped and looked at each other. They knew instantly where the source of that was coming from.

* * *

As the Ronins hurried to dry and dress themselves, the walls continued to quake in unusual spasms. It was as if someone were trying to rip the castle right off its foundation. They raced down the halls, passing servant girls who were on the floor, clinging to anything stable. They were almost to Robyn's room when Kento lurched, clutching his side.

"Kento, you okay?" Sage asked as he steadied his friend.

"Ugh, too close, I guess," Kento grunted with an assuring smile. "Just go you guys, I'll be fine out here."

"I'll stay here," Hariel volunteered.

Cye nodded and led the charge to Robyn's room, flinging open her door.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Around Robyn's bed were three men--doctors- trying to pin and tie down her thrashing body. Upon hearing Cye's voice, one of the distraught doctors turned to the group of Ronins filing in.

"My Lords," he said apologetically, sweat beading his brow. "Lady Hardrock's fever has risen extremely high. She's still unconscious and seems to be stuck in some fever-induced night mare."

Cye hardly heard a word the man said. All he noticed was that the other two doctor's were tightening thick ropes, binding Robyn's struggling body to her bed. He could only hear her voice crying out in pain and he ran to her.

"My Lord," the doctor continued, following him over. "Pay no attention to the ropes. Her powers are too strong for us. We have to tie her down so she will not harm herself or any of us. I assure you we-- this does not harm her in any way. My Lord?"

Cye was still ignoring him as he went over to the other side of the bed.

Sage took the initiative to approach the worrying man, letting the doctor know it was fine and they knew he was doing his best. For his part, Rowen looked over at Robyn, then at Ryo who was losing the color in his face fast. He grabbed his friend's shoulder to steady him just in case.

By Robyn's bed, Cye knelt down, trying to keep his balance as the whole place was still shaking. Robyn's hands were tied along with ropes tied around her torso, strapping her snugly to the bed. Her eyes were closed and her forehead beaded in sweat as she shook her head from side to side. It was a hard sight to take in.

"No..." Robyn moaned as she thrashed her head. "No...don't...don't do it!" She screamed, almost bucking off the bed if she hadn't been tied down.

Cye put a hand on hers and another on her forehead, talking to her softly, trying to calm her through her nightmare.

"Sh-h-h...it's okay. It's okay Robyn, I'm here. It will be okay."

But his voice couldn't reach her. She continued to moan and fight with her bindings.

"What could she be dreaming about?" Rowen wondered as Ryo knelt on the other side of the bed, looking lost and a bit scared himself.

Cye looked up at him, his eyes tearing up a little. "I think she might be reliving something from her childhood. I gotta snap her out of this. She needs to wake up! This is killing me! I--"

"No!" Robyn cried out. "Don't use those armors!"

All four Ronins stared at her with wide, alarmed eyes.

"I'm here! Move!"

Rowen and Sage didn't notice the new voice until they were split apart as a smaller body forced their way between them. It was Diana. She seemed a bit out of character shoving them aside. She did the same with Ryo, pushing his kneeling form away with a not-so apologetic "I'm sorry, Wildfire." and then took his place kneeling at the other side of Robyn.

Cye looked at her, still startled, as she placed her hands not over Robyn's wound, but over her heart. Then she looked up to meet Cye's gaze.

"I'll need your help, Lord Torrent," She told him. "You with me?"

There was no reaction from Cye. He seemed frozen.

"Lord Torrent? CYE!"

Cye snapped out of his stupor at the mention of his name and blinked at her.

"I want you," Diana instructed. "To keep your hands where they are and close your eyes."

Cye opened his mouth to ask.

"Do it!" she told him sternly.

Cye obeyed.

"Now, help me. Calm her soul. Can you feel it?" Diana's voice was low and calm amidst the chaos. It radiated through Cye's thoughts. "Don't think of anything else, but the waves of the sea. Gentle, flowing. Think of her spirit like the ocean. There is a storm there now; waves crashing; crushing everything. Calm the storm, feel the natural flow, like water. Can you feel it?"

Through his closed eyes, Cye tried to feel it. He tried to block out everything else, even Robyn, just to listen to Diana's voice. There, in his mind, he could hear waves crashing as his world turned to water. He could feel the force of a hurricane whipping the waves around. He could feel the crashing of the soul next to him. Within his armor, he felt the power to calm the water; calm the soul. Beside him, he could feel further calm and a healing power. Cye opened his eyes to notice the earthquakes had stopped and Robyn was laying peaceful in bed, still asleep.

The other three Ronins looked at each other in relief. Diana sat back on her heels, looking a bit winded.

"Did you--Did you heal her?" Cye asked.

"No," Diana shook her head regretfully. "I cannot physically heal her body, but I can give some temporary peace to her soul. She should sleep just fine until tomorrow."

"What's going on in here?" A shrill, young voice demanded. "Is she now trying to tear apart my castle as well?"

It was Queen Laelia. And she did not look too happy as she stomped into the room.

Diana looked at her and smiled sweetly. "It's okay now, Your Highness. There should be no more problems. But if it pleases you, I will stay with her a bit longer to make sure."

"That's fine," she said moodily. "Do as you see fit."

Diana nodded and set about finding herself a chair to sit next to Robyn's bedside.

"I'm sure Captain Darris would like to see the rest of you sometime," Laelia continued. "Falnan is still under attack, remember?" She looked up at Rowen and blushed a little. His hair was still wet and hanging in front of his eyes. She looked down at her hands, most of her anger leaving her. "I could...escort you if you wish..."

Rowen rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling. Why didn't girls his own age ever go after him?

"I'm...going to stay here a bit, too," Cye announced weakly, rubbing his face with his sleeve. "Apologize for me to the Captain. I'll join you later."

"That's fine," Sage decided for all of them. "We'll update you later." He waved to Cye and grabbed the back of Ryo's collar as he went, pulling Wildfire out with him.

Laelia happily grabbed Rowen's arm, escorting the unenthused Strata out as well and closed the door behind them. Once in the hall, she was met by a tall figure standing in her way.

"Hey Laelia, how's it going?" the tall man in the white hair waved down at her. The bearer of Hardrock was behind him.

Laelia's face actually lost color, Rowen noticed. She gave a little squeak as she stepped back, releasing Rowen's arm and hiding a bit behind him.

"Well, I'm sure you can all find your way around the castle by now," she said in a nervous voice. "If you'll please excuse me, I have other things to attend to."

She started off at a brisk pace, faster and faster with each step until she was practically running by the time she turned the corner.

Hariel watched the whole thing with much amusement on his face.

"She's cute, isn't she?" he asked with a grin.

"Hardly," Rowen frowned. "Her and everyone else has just been giving us the run around since we got here."

"Having you around is actually the first real break we've had," Sage put in. "Are they all really that afraid of you?"

Hariel motioned for them to start for the war room as he responded. "I dunno. I think maybe Her Little Highness might be worried I came back to take her kingdom away from her and rule instead."

Ryo looked at him as they followed. "Are you?"

Hariel shrugged lazily. "Nah. Once is enough for me. Tiger body or not, I'd rather hang around you guys instead. And eat Mia's dinners. It's too bad Robyn got hurt, huh? I would have liked to talk to her, too. I really like her."

Rowen frowned at him. "Yeah, that's because all she does is compliment and praise you."

In reply, Hariel just grinned.

Ryo suddenly stopped walking when he noticed another member of their group was missing. Eventually, everyone stopped and looked behind them. The one farthest back was Kento. He stood in the middle of the hall, clenching his fists and looking at the floor.

"Kento?" Ryo said.

"What is it, buddy," Rowen asked. He could feel there was something wrong.

The only one who didn't look worried was Hariel.

"Guys," Kento spoke slowly. "I can't go with you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sage demanded. "We're going to go plan for a FIGHT. You've been itching to do this since we got here."

"I know, I know," Kento replied, clenching his fists tighter. "But there's something else I gotta do first. I gotta leave for a bit."

"Leave?" Ryo wondered. "Where? Why?" He suddenly wished Cye was with them to talk some sense into the stubborn Hardrock.

Kento finally looked up at their dumbfounded faces. "I have to go finish what Robyn started. I have to go where she was planning on going."

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Rowen announced, making a T with his hands. "What exactly WAS Robyn trying to do?"

"She told me before she passed out," Kento explained. "That Yanushi guy, he told her where she could find that friend of hers. He told Robyn she was at the castle of that other guy we're supposed to be fighting and that if one of the Hardrocks--she or I went there-- nothing would happen to us. That's why she tried to leave the castle. And that's why I'm going there now, to finish what she started."

"By yourself? You're insane!" Sage accused. "I'm going to get Cye."

"No you're not," Kento shot back. He grabbed Sage's arm to prevent him from leaving. "Cye is NOT going to change my mind and neither are any of you. Robyn and I are partners. It's my responsibility to finish anything she can't. You guys aren't going to stop me and you're not coming with me."

The other three Ronins were taken aback at that statement. They all knew they really couldn't physically make Kento do anything he didn't want to.

"Hariel?" Ryo asked, looking for some back up.

The taller man shrugged. "It's fine with me, let him go," he said, earning wide eyes from Ryo, Sage, and Rowen. "If Yanushi says neither of the Hardrocks will get hurt if they go, he's telling the truth. I don't think Kento is in any danger. And besides," he walked up to Kento and put his hands on the Ronin's shoulders. "Maybe Robyn wasn't meant to leave. Maybe this journey was meant for you instead."

Kento raised an eyebrow at him. His talk with Robyn a few days previous about how 'everything happens for a reason' was now playing through his head. In response, however, Kento just smiled crookedly and shrugged off Hariel's hands.

"Dude, you're weird."

And with that, Kento started to back away from them. "Cover for me, okay guys? I'll be back soon, I promise. You won't even know I'm gone." And then he turned around and ran off.

Sage frowned in the direction Kento had gone. "I don't like the idea of us splitting up," he said. Then he turned to Hariel. "You BETTER be on our side."

Hariel, at first, looked insulted. Then opened his arms out wide to the blonde man. "Hey," he insisted. "It's me, okay?

* * *

The room fell quiet and Diana settled in her chair. Waiting, watching. Robyn looked peaceful now. Her face was still sickly pale and beaded with sweat, but she no longer looked internally troubled. She seemed to be sleeping soundly amidst her wound and the fever. Diana leaned back a bit and readied herself to be there a while. She wanted to make certain what she had done would stick and Robyn would no longer need what little healing powers she could offer.

Across the bed, at the other side of the body, was Cye. Diana let her gaze wander from Robyn's face over to his. He was looking down at Robyn as well, his elbows resting on the bed, his hands holding one of her bandaged ones between them, fingers inter laced. He pressed his mouth to them. His eyes were looking down at Robyn, but his gaze seemed far away and his brows furrowed as if he were in deep thought.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Diana's voice broke the silence.

For a moment, Cye didn't move.

"There was a time when I was all she had," he finally spoke. "We're not related, but she's always felt like family to me." His gaze softened for a moment. "She doesn't look it, but my Robyn is a fighter. She's used to hard situations. This place isn't going to beat her. She always tries her best. I'm very proud of her."

Cye looked up to see Diana smiling at him.

"I think if I had met you back in your world, Lord Torrent, I would have liked you very much," she told him.

"Can you please just call me Cye?"

"As you wish," she replied, tilting her head at him. "You really are so different than what we have expected here. All of you."

Cye just shrugged. Not much he could do about that.

"Could I ask you something, Diana? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure," Diana smiled. "Go ahead."

"Your last life, you were in our world like Robyn and Miniko, right? How did you die?"

Diana leaned further into her chair, closing her eyes as the memories suddenly washed over her at the question..

"I'm sorry," Cye continued. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine," Diana assured him with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing bad. As a priestess, I have died several times--some of natural causes, some from battle, but this..." She trailed off for a moment, as if searching for words. "This last life I experienced was something quite unique to any of us. Not withstanding that it was the first time the Priestesses had been reborn in a different world, but there was something else. Something I never thought I'd experience and yet I did." She looked up at him. "This world tries hard to keep my mind off them--but looking at you Lord Torrent--Cye-- forces me to think back upon those memories."

Cye furrowed his brows at her. "Is that...bad?"

Diana laughed softly. "Not at all. It's just life."

She got up from her chair and began to wander around the room.

"You know, Cye, each time we priestesses are reborn, we don't immediately remember who we are. Our memories of our past lives or of the promises we made usually don't come to us until we are ready to take them on again. Sometimes that age is 14 or 15. Sometimes it can be in our twenties, but--" She suddenly twirled around, her robes flying in the open space. "When I was reborn in your world, I lived and died without any recollection of who I was. For once, my entire life was my own."

She stopped spinning and looked at him. Her face was all but glowing and Cye thought she looked even more beautiful than before.

Diana looked away from him, towards the ceiling, her gaze staring off to a part unknown.

"I was going to be a dancer," she said dreamily. "I loved the stage, the sound of the audience. I wanted to entertain until my toes bled. That was my dream when I didn't know who I really was."

She looked back at Cye and plopped herself on the other side of the bed, looking more human than she ever had. Her eyes were sparkling as if she had a wild secret she just had to get out.

"You want to know how I died? Isn't it so funny? I don't remember my parent's names, where I lived, who my friends were, but I remember this so clearly. It was about five in the afternoon." She chuckled. "I was going to meet this guy. He was tall with thick, black hair and gorgeous eyes. He was so sweet and charming and my world was so bright when he smiled at me." She laughed. "I know, a Priestess having a stupid crush on a GUY! I was 19 years old--about your age now, and I was excited. I couldn't wait to see him and I wasn't paying attention. I died in a traffic accident. I can still hear the sound of the crash in my head."

"Oh, Diana, I'm so sorry," Cye sympathized. "That's such a--"

"Drag?" Diana cut him off with a grin. "I know. And what's worse, for the first time of all my many lives, I regretted when I died. I thought 'Not now.. please let me live. I want one more chance.' I had never thought that before." Diana leaned back on her hands, showing most of her back to Cye. "Isn't it so funny? That was the shortest lifetime I had ever led. It was so normal."

She paused for a moment and then looked up at the ceiling dreamily. "But I think it was the most brilliant."

Cye wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a lone tear run down her cheek. Yet, she never stopped smiling.

"This is why, I told you not to interfere when I died," Diana continued, still not looking at him. "That experience made me realize how tired I am. My souls is weary, Cye. I have lived so many life times; so many countless years. I want to end it. When all is finished here, Anubis' soul will go to it's final destiny. I have promised myself I am going with him. The only problem is, I have no idea how to break the reincarnation cycle. But I think..."

She looked down at Robyn's sleeping form and the alarms began to go off in Cye's head. He looked at the Torrent priestess with wide eyes.

"You can't possibly think that Robyn could break it!"

"I want to believe so," Diana replied. "If anyone could do it, it is the Priestess of the Dead. I want her to be the one to kill me."

Cye stood up. "You can't ask that of her! You have no right! Robyn could never handle that emotional responsibility!"

"I thought you said she was a fighter," Diana shot back gently. "Besides, Myune doesn't believe she's the only one in that body. If Minami has indeed come back from the dead somehow, she will do it. I trust her to do this for me."

Cye felt his body go numb. It was the first time he had heard anyone mention that name like that. Not as if they were afraid this entity would return, but as if they were counting on it. Possibly, as if they already knew it--she--was there.

"What do you know about this Minami?" Cye asked. His mouth going dry. "Please tell me. If she has any power in this world, will she come back? And could she harm Robyn?"

Diana regarded him calmly, a cryptic smile on her face. Cye was becoming used to her face expressions. Each one was a smile, but each smile meant something different.

"You know, I have a secret about Minami only I know," Diana said, as if she were relaying a fairy tale to a child. "Minami and I were friends. Best friends. Whenever our lives ended, we promised each other find the other soon. And that we would face everything together. Because we were Hardrock and Torrent, right? Best friends forever."

Cye fell back down in his chair, the steam and anxiety suddenly gone out of him. "Yeah..." he said, a bit bewildered. "Best friends."

"Only..." Diana's smile suddenly left her face completely. "That last time she lived, I couldn't help her. There was nothing I could do. Even though she told me it wasn't for me to do anything, I still wanted to. And I want her to come back." She looked up at Cye, her face serious. "We have a promise. Minami WILL come back here. She has to find me. I wait for her return to find out what she knows. Her secret to breaking the cycle; her secret to coming back without reincarnation. I want to know and then I want our souls to go together and never come back here."

Cye just stared at her, he was lost in her deep, dark, serious eyes. They were like the very depths of the deepest ocean: full of secrets and wonders. He could not look away.

"I will promise you this, Cye," Diana then said. "I will not let Minami harm Robyn when she comes. But in return, I want you to make a promise as well. When this is all over, you will take her and all your friends and go back home. You will leave this gods forsaken place and you will live a life that is also brilliant. Do you understand me?"

He swallowed, trying to find his voice. Cye's body was shaking from the intensity of the conversation and the intensity of her gaze on him. Finally, he was able to speak.

"I will," he promised.

* * *

Mia had been following Anubis for quite a while. She was slowly getting a greater appreciation for how big the castle really was and how easily Anubis maneuvered it in his spirit form. Anubis was also feeling the full reality of this fact. Being a spirit like he was, he was not forced to make his way through the conventional methods of a living body. This made it easier for him to explore the castle, but quite another task entirely to find a path that would take Mia to the place he wanted her to see.

"Okay," he announced. "I think this one is the right tunnel down. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to lead you all around the castle."

Mia smiled kindly. "Not at all. I could use the exercise and I enjoy seeing this place. But this is it?"

Anubis half nodded. "I think so. I'm pretty sure it's going to take us down to the right tunnel."

"Well then," Mia replied with gusto. "Let's give it a try."

No sooner had those words escaped her mouth, then the whole castle began to tremble.

"Wait Mia! Don't go in!" Anubis warned.

Mia nodded as she leaned against the wall to catch her balance. There was no way she was going into a tunnel in the middle of an earthquake.

"What's going on?"

"I sense the Hardrock power behind this," Anubis told her. "Possibly the priestess. I will go check."

He disappeared in front of Mia's eyes and she could not do anything else but cling to the wall. Several aggravating minutes passed before the place settled down and Anubis appeared.

"Is everything okay?" Mia asked, thankful to be able to stand again.

"It was Lady Hardrock," Anubis confirmed. "She has caught a fever from her wounds, but she is doing better now under the care of both Torrents. There is nothing to worry about."

Mia sighed and nodded. "Poor Robyn. I'm starting to realize how lucky Yulie and I both were back then. We could have been injured or killed just like that. Though, we never really gave it much thought while it was going on. Too young, I guess."

Anubis nodded. "Yes, very lucky. Though I'm sure the Ronins realized this. I can imagine their frustration in trying to keep the two of you out of their battles so something like that wouldn't happen to you."

Mia grinned sheepishly. "I'll have to apologize to them later."

"Maybe. But as for now, let's go."

He floated down the tunnel and Mia followed down the stairs into the dark caverns below the castle.

"I've been down one of these before," Mia admitted as they descended. "Myune showed us the history of the priestesses. It was painted all over the walls." Mia paused to wonder what had happened to Myune. What was she doing now? Was she still on the castle grounds somewhere? Or had she fled after what she had done?

"Indeed," Anubis agreed. "There are a myriad of tunnels below the castle, all full of paintings depicting different parts of this world's history. But there was one collection of pictures I found that I thought you would be most interested in."

The stairs ended and before them was a long hallway. Mia grabbed the torch at the entrance so she could see in the darkness. She padded down the dusty halls, glancing at the pictures on the walls as she passed. Most of which, she had no idea what they were depicting.

"Over this way," Anubis pointed to the left when the tunnel forked.

She followed him down a shorter hallway until he stopped at a particular group of paintings near the end.

"Look, there," Anubis pointed out again where Mia should aim the firelight.

She lifted the torch to reveal a painting that seemed to be telling a story about four particular figures.

"They look familiar to you?" Anubis asked with a smile.

"They kind of look like the four warlord armors," Mia marveled. "So those were also created here."

"It would appear so," Anubis nodded. "And look at what's painted around the four figures."

Mia squinted at the painting. At the top was a figure resembling Anubis' armor of Cruelty. Tiny buds were sprouting around it. Down to the right was what looked like it could be the armor of Illusion with thick green plant life all around. Lower was the armor of Venom with the foliage slowly wilting in its presence. And completing the circle was the armor of Corruption with thick, white snow surrounding it.

"Curious," Mia commented.

"I have been studying this painting and those similar for a while," Anubis explained. "As near as I can tell, while these four mantles did exist in this world, no one ever wore them here. I believe they were, instead, placed on special alters around this kingdom and each alter represented a different season. See? Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter."

Mia looked at the painting thoughtfully. "How interesting. So...the warlord armors, in this world, represented the circle of life?"

"Indeed," said a new, deep voice. "You've got it spot on, young lady."

Both spirit and woman whipped around to see the large person standing behind them. He had white hair and icy blue eyes and he smiled with the knowledge of countless hundreds of years. Mia had never seen him in person before, but she knew who he was.

"It's you!" she gasped, dropping her torch.

The flame of the torch went out as it clattered to the floor. In one terrifying instant, Mia was plunged into absolute darkness with Anubis' spirit and a man that easily took on two Ronin Warriors.

There was a snapping sound and suddenly, torches that had been sitting dormant along the walls came to life, lighting the entire tunnel. The tall, intimidating figure was still standing there.

"Well, aren't you two an interesting pair," Yanushi smiled at them. "Neither one of you are armor bearer or priestess. So why did you come to my world?"

Mia took a step back. Something in his piercing eyes frightened her. Anubis stepped in between them protectively. It was a chivalric gesture, but it was lost on Yanushi who had already noted that while Anubis wasn't all that transparent, he still was unable to physically touch any one.

"Well?" Yanushi asked, looking at the ghost.

"I once wielded an armor," Anubis told him levelly.

Yanushi looked part surprised and part intrigued. "Oh really? Which one?"

The former warlord pointed to the top most figure on the painting. "That one."

Yanushi, who had been previously folding his arms, dropped them to the side in surprise.

"...Really..."

The god and the ghost looked at each other for a moment.

"Come," Yanushi motioned, walking off. "See this one."

Mia and Anubis looked at each other before following to peer at another painting further down the tunnel. It was similar to the first one they had been looking at, only the four alters were empty--the circle broken. The entire painting was drenched in green and at the top was another figure.

"Recognize him?" Yanushi asked of the only figure in the painting.

Mia squinted at it. The figure was at the top and the painting was old and faded so it was hard to get a good look at it. The armor the figure wore was unfamiliar, but the head piece...Mia gasped as she recognised the face.

"Talpa," Anubis spat out.

"So you met him. As I thought," Yanushi replied, looking pleased with his assumption. "And I'm assuming he is the one that gave you the Spring Mantle?"

"Yes," Anubis nodded. "I got my armor from Talpa; as did three others. Though we never knew they were associated with the seasons."

Yanushi's expression sobered a bit. "After Talpa stole them from their alters, I heard a rumor that he reconfigured and renamed them to better suit his purposes."

Anubis nodded. "I was the unfortunate bearer of the Armor of Cruelty. With it was also the Armors of Illusion, Venom, and Corruption."

Yanushi raised his brows, impressed. "Sinister titles, to be sure."

"But how is it that Talpa changed these four and left the other five the way they were?" The question popped out of Mia's mouth before she realised she said it. Her heart picked up when she remembered who her company was.

Yanushi didn't seem to notice her anxiety.

"Those four were easy to manipulate and change because they had no previous bearer. In fact, Talpa was one of the few in this world who knew they had any power at all. Before he stole them, the mantles of the seasons were not armors, but head dresses and costumes. They were no more than idles to the people. Tribes would gather around them and perform traditional dances that were said to welcome and bring forth the next coming season. What the people failed to realize at that time was that those mantles DID carry quite a bit of power and they really DID bring forth the seasons. One summer, when Talpa stole them from their alters, all time stopped in Falnan. From then, the seasons never changed and no one grew any older. Falnan's little queen stayed little forever."

A drab look spread over the god's features. "It's really been quite boring." He turned to face Anubis. "Tell me, those who origianlly recieved the season mantles, beside yourself, are they all still alive?"

"They are."

"I thought as much," Yanushi nodded. "It's too much of a pain to recruit new followers every time the previous ones start getting old. It's more conveinent just to let them live forever. And with those mantles of the seasons, Talpa would very well have the power to stop time for them."

Gathering up a bit more courage, Mia stepped forward. "Excuse me, but why are you telling us all this? Why are you here? Aren't we enemies?"

Yanushi just shrugged. "I do not wish to make any enemies, though some are trying to make enemies of me. I am here because I am curious as to what became of Talpa and what he did with all that power. I thought the two of you could tell me."

He raised his eyebrows at them expectantly.

Mia and Anubis looked at each other.

"A trade of information then?" Anubis ventured.

"If you'd like," Yanushi replied lightly. "Answering any of your questions will not hinder me in the least. So tell me, what became of Talpa when he left Falnan?"

Anubis nodded. He didn't see any harm either in telling this being about his past.

"Tell me what you know about him and I will fill in the rest."

Yanushi planted himself on a dusty bench near by, though the dirt hardly managed to soil his clothes. He leaned back against the wall, looking up as he tried to recall his long ago memories.

"I remember Talpa first, took the Mantles of the Seasons from their alters. Soon after, he went after the five armor bearers. As I recall, his timing was perfect. One by one, he easily picked them off for they were not united. In fact, there were in quite a bit of turmoil with their Hardrock Bearer dead and its priestess running amok around the countryside. When both of them were gone, there was no one to claim the Hardrock title, so Talpa took it by force for himself. Then, the other four were easier to take over. He killed them all and then...he left. That was the last time I heard of him. He took his entire army and just disappeared from this world."

The deity looked over at Anubis. "So...?"

Anubis cleared his throat.

"From what I understand, Talpa remained in limbo between your world and ours for many years, creating a world of his own with his powers--powers he gathered from the armors. He call this world the Nether Realm. It was built entirely for him and his army and generals--Sun Devil, Lord Saberstrike, Saranbo-- that I now understand came from Falnan."

Yanushi nodded. "All creations from this world.–they all disappeared without a trace. And once out of this world, I could no longer see their destinies."

"When the Nether Realm was finished," Anubis continued. "He went into our world, seeking to destroy it. But as he opened the gates to invade our world, he was met by a man who used his powers and wisdom to temporarily defeat Talpa and send his spirit back to the Nether Realm."

"No doubt this man had a large, white tiger with him," Yanushi muttered under his breath.

Anubis kept going. "His armor, however, remained stuck in our world--the armor he had made from all the nine "mantles" as so many have called them, combined. The Ancient one took this armor and split them back again into nine. Though I doubt he realized they were originally nine to begin with. Once split, the Ancient scattered them in hopes that Talpa would never find them again. Apparently, he discovered the armors of the seasons very easily and quickly set about finding those he could persuade to wear them until he could get all nine gathered again. That is where he found myself and the three others.

"It was 500 years later before Talpa discovered where the other five armors were hidden. By then, the armors had chosen those warriors to wield them and those "Ronin Warriors" rose up against him in order to stop Talpa from taking over their world. In the beginning, myself and the other three warlords fought against them. But in the final battle, we eventually all saw how Talpa was using us and turned to help them defeat our former master."

"I'm assuming that's how you died," Yanushi put in.

"It is," Anubis replied. "There is another who bears my armor now."

Yanushi nodded. "Interesting. I never would have thought the great Talpa would have fallen like that. He was a pretty powerful being. Not a god, but certainly not a man. Too bad his ambitions were so off course."

Mia furrowed her brows at the white haired man. "Why DID Talpa leave this place to conquer another world? Why did he go through the trouble to move is entire army to our world? Why didn't he stay here and take over Falnan?"

Yanushi stood and stretched. "That's a good question. You're a smart one." He winked at her and then looked back up at the painting.

"The reason Talpa left, was that he knew the future of this world. The word "Falnan" itself means "Finite" in the language of the gods. Not only the kingdom of Falnan, but all this world was created with an ending in mind. And that ending is near at hand. Talpa knew this. He knew if he conquered this world, he would only control it for a certain amount of time and then it would be over."

Mia gasped. "The world is ending?"

Yanushi nodded. "As was always intended. This place was meant to be only an experiment. Now, I am just waiting for a few more results and then I will end it."

"YOU'RE ending it!" Mia squeaked.

Yanushi seemed unaffected by her reaction. "Of course I am ending it. It is MY world after all. Not only is it my right, it is my duty to see this world to its final days."

Mia didn't enjoy hearing that bit of information one bit and took a few steps back. An icy coldness was sinking in her chest, making it hard to breathe. The whole world–all its people–was soon to be ended by this man? This person who was standing right in front of her had THAT kind of power?

Anubis, however, seemed less intimidated by his presence.

"And just when do you plan on ending it?" The former Warlord pressed. "What exactly are these "results" you are waiting for?"

Yanushi looked at the stern spirit as if he had just found someone who finally understood how he thought. A whimsical expression fell over the deity's face. He held up his index finger in front of Anubis.

"One," Yanushi said simply. "One question remains that only one being can answer. When they come and I get my reply, then it will all change."

Mia opened her mouth to speak when an unnatural gust of wind filled the enclosed tunnel. All the torches along the wall were snuffed out and Mia found herself in pitch darkness again. Once again she panicked for a second. How would she find a way out of this place–even with Anubis–if she didn't have any light?

A single torch sparked to life down the hall, towards the way she had come. Mia made her way over to it, wondering what she should do from there with her new found knowledge.

* * *

Getting a horse and leaving the castle was cake, Kento found out. No one could say no to him as an armor bearer. The servants in the kitchen and storage areas hardly put up a fight as he asked for rations to be packed. Nor did anyone look twice when he asked for a fast, healthy horse. All those about the castle were happy to help him any way they could. It was refreshing compared to how little his family helped him when attempting to do all the crazy stunts he did back home.

This stunt, Kento had to admit, easily fit into the foolhardy category.

He had slightly passed the village around the castle when he came to a fork in the road. One led southward, the other, the direction Akuma's kingdom was said to be. There, standing right at the split of the roads, was a familiar woman. Kento had seen her many times about the castle. She was standing next to an ice blue dragon about twice the size of his horse.

Kento stopped his horse and looked curiously at the servant woman. "Caska...right?"

"My Lord," Caska bowed deeply. "I brought something that will help you on your journey." She motioned to the large dragon sitting obediently at her side.

Kento stared dubiously at the creature. The dragon was already wearing a curious halter and saddle that seemed to be designed for his species.

"I dunno about that one..." he trailed off.

"Trust me, My Lord," Caska insisted. "Dragons can run faster and farther than any horse. You will get there in half the time and by then, he will have grown out of his saddle and you can fly him back in a day."

A sick looking expression plastered Kento's face at the thought of flying on the creature.

"Above all, he will keep you safe, My Lord."

Signing heavily, Kento dismounted. There was no arguing with that logic. He would need whatever help he could get. Caska showed him how to properly mount the animal and how to use the reigns. He tested it, letting Seiji walk around in a small circle. Kento couldn't help but notice how the dragon was far lighter of foot than a horse.

Once satisfied, Caska helped load Kento's supplies on his new saddle and then climbed up on the abandoned horse. She was about to ride off when Kento turned and called to her.

"Hey, do I even want to know how you knew I was leaving?"

Caska stopped her horse and looked over her shoulder. The expression on her face suggested maybe he didn't. Kento also couldn't help but notice she was not aiming for the castle, but the other road that led south.

"You're not going back there, are you?"

Caska turned her horse around so she could see him better.

"No, I am not. I have done all for My Lady that I can. The rest is up to her. I will be banished from the castle anyway, if they found out where my true loyalties lie."

Kento just stared at her. Questions were written all over his face.

"I am going back to my country now–the southern end of the kingdom," Caska continued to explain. "We are a different people there. It was our job to dance around the Mantle of Winter to bring the snow–to kill all life for a time. A Dance of Silence to hush the world until spring. This dance was said to be the most beautiful of the four dances and even, if used correctly, the most deadly. And no one's dance was more beautiful or more deadly than that of Minami's previous incarnation."

Kento raised an eye brow at her. He had no idea what she was talking about.

Caska turned her horse to go again, but stopped to call over her shoulder.

"We wait for her return, you know. The people of the South do. Despite what others say, we believe she died for something more profound than we can understand. We also believe when she comes back, she will tip this world with her justice. She will bring balance and progression and this world will no longer stagnate, but thrive." She paused and looked to the sky. "Her return will be great and terrible, but through her vengeance, it is possible this world may not be ended."

She then looked back at Kento. "I supposed we shall see."

Kento cocked his head at her, his grin a bit crooked. "I guess we will."

Caska nodded and then kicked her horse into full gallop towards the south.

Kento watched her go before gazing in the opposite direction. There was a darkness at the edge of the horizon. That was his destination.

"Okay boy," he spoke to the dragon. "Looks like it's just you and me so let's–Gyah!"

Kento almost bit his tongue in surprise. Seiji took off so quick and sudden, he almost fell off altogether. The Bearer of Hardrock soon found it was better just to cling to the dragon's neck than hold the reigns. Caska sure wasn't exaggerating about the speed of this creature.

This was a good thing, Kento told himself. The sooner he got there the sooner he would be able to return to his friends and help end this thing once and for all.

The castle at his back slowly began to shrink and disappear in the distance. Within it, something stirred. It was something the Bearer of Hardrock would have been able to sense–had he been there.


	15. Chapter 14: Disappear

Author's note: Much thanks to Dixxy who has NEVER stopped encouraging me to keep working on my Ronin fics. And to emeraldteardrops who's current fics have been keeping me going and excited about writing. (She also gives me lots of shout outs so it's time to return the favor.) Also, thanks SO much to those who have sent me reviews lately. You guys are awesome. I know when you've been sticking with a fic series as long as mine is, you say something once and then never think about it again as the months/years go by. But to those who still make the effort to drop by every now and then and let me know that they're still around and still reading, I appreciate that a lot. So thanks so much for sticking with me this far!  
This is the turning point of this fanfic. Everything's going to pick up from here.

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 14: Disappear

Darris looked up as four men entered his planning room. The captain raised en eyebrow at the group. It was not quite all of whom he had expected to come in.

"You took your time," he admonished. "And there seems to be some of you missing."

"Cye's staying with Robyn a bit more," Ryo explained, his voice making it sound like more of an apology. "He'll be here later."

"And Hardrock?" Darris pressed.

Ryo scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, he..."

"He won't be coming," Sage stepped in, his voice firm. "He had something else he had to do."

The two men stared each other down. It was obvious Darris wanted to ask what Kento was up to. But it was also obvious from Sage's face that the blonde wasn't going to give out any answers.

Though both men were of equally strong will, Darris was the first to look away from Sage's piercing violet eyes.

"Akuma's troops are on fast attack." Darris went right into business. "They're marching deeper into the Queen's territory as we speak. We need reinforcements out there now. Akuma's forces are too powerful. I am leading the rest of our troops out myself. We hope to be rallied within the hour. Will you join us, my Lords?"

Ryo, Sage, and Rowen looked at each other. This was the first time they had been asked if they wanted to do something instead of being told to do it.

"Do we have a choice?" Rowen asked.

"There is always a choice, My Lord," Darris replied, looking over his maps. "Akuma's forces are strong. I won't lie to you, this army was fashioned not to fight my men, but to fight you. They will be ready for you and your powers. I cannot defeat them without your help. There is no one in this world that can make you, but I am asking you–will you help me?"

The three looked to each other again. They were short two members: one who hated fighting and one who loved it. They would be making this choice without those two. But Darris was wrong. There was no choice in the first place. If they wanted to go home, only one option was left to them.

Ryo pressed both his palms to the table top. "We are with you."

Darris nodded and looked to Sage. "You do not have to go. Your mantle of responsibility was lifted from you."

Ryo and Rowen blinked, they almost forgot about that. Sage no longer had the armor of Halo. Still, they fully considered him one of them and always would. But Darris might be right. Without Halo's power, Sage didn't really have to go.

Sage stared the Captain down yet again. "It IS my responsibility. I'm going to fight."

A smile tugged at the end of the captain's mouth. "Still know how to use a sword?"

The blonde mirrored the crooked smile with one of his own. "How can I forget? It's in my blood."

Darris extended his hand and Sage shook it.

"Glad to have you with us...er.."

"Sage."

"Sage." Darris nodded. Then his gaze turned to the figure idly watching in the corner. "And you?"

Hariel blinked, a bit surprised that he had been addressed. He moved away from his place on the wall and stepped forward.

"Am I correct in assuming that you will not be participating in this battle, Prince Hariel?"

"I can't," the deity confirmed. "I am not allowed to take any part in this. But I am still coming. Yanushi isn't supposed to meddle either. If he does, I'll handle him." He cracked his knuckles and grinned, revealing his sharp, cat-like fangs for emphasis.

Ryo sighed on this inside. Even if Hariel could not directly help, Ryo still felt better that he was coming along.

"Then it is settled," Darris announced. "Go prepare yourselves, My Lords. I will send for you as well as Torrent and Hardrock, I gather?"

"We'll tell Cye. Kento's gone," Sage offered.

Darris still looked like he wanted to ask, but Sage's face continued to say it was none of his business. So the Captain opted for a safer question.

"Will he be joining us eventually?" There was no judgement in his voice.

Sage relaxed at the question. "In a few days, maybe. He's seen the maps of this kingdom so I'm sure he can find us. When he is able, he will join us." He added in a reassuring tone. "Kento doesn't miss a fight if he can help it."

"Very well. Please ready yourselves. It's going to be a tough journey. Horses will be prepared for you and I will send for you when the troops are ready to move out."

The three turned and left with Hariel following behind them.

"Well Sage, at least you don't have to deal with that 'M'Lord" crap any more," Rowen said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "And we'll watch your back. They're going to learn you're pretty nasty when you've got a sword in your hands–with or without your armor."

"This is temporary," Sage informed him. "I will get Halo back."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"I am, Rowen. I can feel it."

Having lived around the blonde as long as he had, Rowen knew better than to question any feeling of Sage's and let it go. Behind them, Ryo held back, falling in step with Hariel who always followed behind them; just like White Blaze did.

"Hariel?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Ryo."

"Is that true? You're not going to be able to help us at all?"

Hariel stopped and grabbed Ryo's shoulders, turning him so they were facing each other. They looked into one another's eyes; deep blue drilling into warm brown.

"As Hariel, my hands are tied. I'm not supposed to interfere. As White Blaze, however, I am the Guardian of Wildfire. I will keep you safe out there."

Ryo glanced down the hall at his two friends. "What about their safety?"

"As White Blaze, have I done anything else but taken care of the lot of you idiots?"

Ryo chuckled. "Thanks."

Hariel grinned back, gripping Ryo's shoulders tighter, sizing him up. "Hey, you seem quite tall to a tiger, but in reality, you're a bit short, aren't ya?"

"Shut up," Ryo retorted. He pulled out of Hariel's grip and slugged the taller man in the shoulder.

It was true. With Hariel at least a good head higher, Ryo was still fighting Kento for the position of shortest of the Ronins. But that didn't mean he liked being reminded of it.

"You're so funny, Ryo," Hariel laughed.

Ryo glared and walked off.

* * *

Miniko was refusing to leave her room. With all that had happened lately, she was scared. Sage had his armor taken away. All the Ronins were probably mad about that. Especially at Myune–possibly the other priestesses as well. Robyn had been near fatally wounded by Myune; which added confusion to Miniko's fear. Both of them were supposed to be not only on her side, but they were the same as she was. Why were they fighting each other? Why did Robyn renounce her title? Why did she try to run away and then why did Myune try to kill her? More importantly, what would happen to her if she went to either side?

Even worse, she had no one to talk to about it. The only one she felt close to was Mia and the brunette was no where to be found that day. Well, it wasn't like Miniko had been looking too hard. If she saw any sign of ronin or priestess she instantly went the other way. Tired of running this way and that, Miniko ran back to her room. She hoped Mia would just magically show up at her door, but she was pretty sure it wasn't going to happen. Still, she hoped.

_What AM I doing here? Someone IS going to come looking for me sooner or later. Why am I hiding in here like a coward? _She kept asking herself. But then she would always answer. _Because I don't know what I should DO! _

"Miniko."

She spun around at the mention of her name. How had someone gotten into her room? More importantly, why was SHE the one in there?

Myune saw Miniko's face drain of color and she did not look impressed. "Oh, don't worry," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

Miniko was trying to get her breath to slow down as Myune wandered to a chair and sat down in it. "We need to talk."

Miniko shifted in her own chair. Her bed was separating them. If Myune decided to attack, did she have enough room to get away?

"Ah...about what?" she said, hoping Myune didn't notice the shaking in her voice.

"The Armor Bearers are speaking with the captain. They are preparing to move out with the army soon," Myune told her. "We will be going with them. No matter what has happened, the safety of this kingdom comes first."

Miniko was a bit puzzled. "Why were we not summoned to speak with Captain Darris as well?" She suddenly longed to be with the handsome young man. She even trusted him more than she trusted the woman sitting in front of her.

"There is no need to talk to you about it,' Myune replied. "Strata has decided to go and as its guardian, you too will be going. I go of my own choice until I can find a suitable bearer for Halo." The older woman shifted in her chair and sighed in annoyance. "Like I have the time to look for one with this war going on. Though we would need someone to wield it, it may have to wait."

A silence fell over the room. It was too weird to Miniko. Why was Myune here just to talk "business" with her? She straightened up when Myune looked at her again.

"You worry about what I did. You're afraid of me now," Myune told her. It wasn't a question. "You shouldn't be. If you remembered who you really are then you would understand why I did what I did and you would know why you shouldn't be afraid of me, Higashi."

Something stirred in Miniko at the sound of that name. She had never been called that before, but it somehow felt like she was meant to be.

"Why did you call me that?" Miniko wondered. That name seemed to stir up feelings that Miniko wasn't sure she liked it.

"That's who you are," Myune insisted. "Who you really are. It was your original name when you first became a Priestess--your first life."

Miniko nodded slowly. She had been told all this before, but she also felt deep down she had known this all along. "And your original name isn't Myune."

The Halo Guardian nodded. "With the way I got here, it's just been easier to refer to me by the last name I was given."

"But your real name is...Kita. And Diana was--no, she is Nisha." Miniko told her.

Myune smiled. "You're remembering."

"Kind of," Miniko shrugged. "There's still so much that's a blur. Most of this stuff that everyone tells me, I have to take as face value. I feel like it's true, but I don't know for certain. I can't remember any life before this. I still feel like I am Miniko and I've always been."

Myune pressed her lips into a firm line, her eyes darkening. "We need to change that," she announced as she stood. "I need you on my side."

Miniko tensed again as Myune approached her.

"What are you going to do?"

Myune pulled up a chair and sat across from her. "I can see the present, but you can see the past. Look at my past lives and it will help you remember."

"H-how am I supposed to do that?" Miniko wondered. In truth, she had never been comfortable with the idea of having extra powers, let alone trying to use them. She avoided the subject at all cost if she could.

"Here," Myune said, reaching out to gently touch the sides of her head. She pulled Miniko forward until their foreheads were touching. "Focus on these memories to remember your own."

Miniko was about to ask what Myune meant by that when she was suddenly no longer in the room. In the span of a breath, one hundred years rewound themselves before her eyes. Then a hundred more--lifetimes upon lifetimes unraveled. Then came her first life. Miniko remembered always wanting to be a priestess when she was young. She remembered her desire to protect her people when the armor bearers turned on them, drunk on power. She remembered the look on the original bearer of Strata's face and the crunch of his bones when she ran her blade through him.

All her previous life times flew through her brain. Her last one hit her hard in the chest.

_"Minami! What are you doing? You can't DO this! Stop this madness! They're doing this because of what you did!" _

_"No, Higashi, THEY are wrong! After all we have done for this world! Isn't it enough? They can't treat us this way! They have no right! The fate of Hardrock is MY decision and if they hurt him I'll--" _

_"Stand down, Minami! You'll do no such thing. The two of you brought this on yourselves by what you did. Lord Hardrock is in the hands of the people now. I will not have you interfere. Hold her down. We'll have to seal that strength of hers." _

_"Let me go Kita! You will release me or I swear, when I get out of here I will unleash a hell on this world that you could only dream of! And then I will come for you, Kita!" _

_"Minami! What are you saying! We're friends! Please understand, this is for the best. How did you get like this? I remembered you being so different." _

_"If you only knew how different I really am, Nisha then we would all be in trouble."_

The scene flew by and Miniko/Higashi couldn't stop of the flood of memories and emotions. They were almost too great. The hatred of the people she felt when the past bearer of Hardrock was put to death was no match for the hatred and destruction unleashed by Minami's wrath afterwards. It was as she had promised. She had unleashed every natural disaster on the land that she could think of. All of the royal forces tried to stop her and she mowed them down like insects. There were so many deaths, so much destruction.

The royal family was next and then, as promised, Miniko/Higashi recalled that Minami finish her threat. She remembered she saw Minami kill Myune/Kita as she, too lay dying by Minami's hand. Miniko was gasping by the time she recovered her senses. So much boiled inside her as she remembered she also recently graduated high school and wanted to be a nurse, maybe even get married. But now she was in a different world--even though it was the world she was always meant to be in.

"Do you see now?" Myune asked, still looking calm. Almost like stone. "Do you understand what I fear will happen? What I'm trying to stop?"

Miniko fought to catch her breath. "We can't let her come back, can we?"

"No. It might mean complete destruction for this world if she's allowed back. But that girl..." Myune shook her head. "I honestly wasn't trying to hurt her like that. I understand she is an innocent through all this. But if Minami is going to use her as a vessel to this world, we may have to do something very unfair to that girl."

"The life of one to save the lives of many," Miniko replied, sounding more like her previous self. "You've always thought like that."

"Indeed. It's a hard truth. But it is the truth."

"But--" Miniko grabbed Myune's sleeve as a memory came back to her. "We died before Minami was killed. we have no way of knowing if her soul was properly sealed. Or --how did they even kill her without anyone to help them?"

"We know," Myune confirmed. "By this time, the Armor Bearers were being hunted by Talpa during the confusion. They were unable to aid in her capture. There was one priestess left who saw to her death. Nisha took her down."

"DIANA?" Miniko squeaked. She always seemed so...harmless! "Torrent took out Hardrock?"

"As I have been told. And I greatly hope she remembers how to again if the worst should happen. Come, I sense the two Torrents are going to be leaving that girl's room. We need to get in there and see that girl's situation for ourselves. If we get there early enough, we may even be able to save her."

Miniko nodded and followed the Halo Priestess out. But as she left, something Minami said came back to haunt her.

_"If you only knew how different I really am, then we would all be in trouble."

* * *

_

Rowen didn't have anyone to bother. Sage had locked his room to meditate. Kento was gone. Hariel had already called dibs on bugging Ryo. And Cye...Cye had other things to worry about and Rowen wasn't completely heartless.

With nothing else better to do, Strata sat himself down on a balcony with a big sigh. He was worried and without anything to distract him, he had to think about it. He worried about the battle, about Yanushi, about Myune. But mostly, he worried about Robyn. Her injury had affected him just as badly as it had affected the others. Rowen just didn't know how to show it.

If Robyn had died–Rowen wasn't sure how he would have taken it. He was used to losing things. With his parent's divorce, he was always being passed around from place to place and person to person. It was better not to get too attached to one thing and one way of life. But no one had ever died on him. His mother and father may have been far apart, but they were always just a phone call away if he really needed them.

To loose someone for good; that thought was frightening. And it made him realize the full reality of his situation. When they went out to participate in this war, there was a very real possibility that any of them could get hurt or even killed. It made a horrible sinking feeling in Rowen's chest. He worried not so much for himself, but for his friends. What would he do if he lost someone for good? The Ronins, Mia, even Miniko. Would he be able to handle it? Would he be able to do anything to prevent it?

Rowen was starting to understand how Cye often felt and why he always spoke up against them fighting.

"What are you doing here?" A young girl's voice caught his attention. Queen Laelia was now standing before him. "You're about to go to war. Are you just going to sit out here? By yourself?"

Rowen sighed inward and out. This was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Is there something I can...do for you?" he asked in a non too helpful tone.

Laelia either ignored his tone or didn't notice it. She stepped out onto the balcony next to him and looked up at the sky. "You're going off to fight later this evening," she said. "We all are," Rowen replied, failing to see her point. "It's what all of YOU wanted us to do since you brought us here."

Laelia stayed quiet, but Rowen noticed her grip the side of the balcony tightly. Rowen sighed again. _Crap, I'm going to have to TALK to her._

"So...what's up?" he ventured.

"Up?" Laelia questioned, looking confused. "Like...?" She pointed skyward.

"No, I mean, what's on your mind? What are you thinking about?"

Laelia's expression fell again and she looked at her hands. Rowen waited semi-patiently for her to speak.

_What does she want from me? Doesn't she have anything better to do? She IS the queen, after all. Certainly there is something more important–_

"What if...you don't make it back from this?" Laelia spoke. "What if I don't ever see you again?" She looked up at Rowen's surprised face, her eyes wide and watery. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

For a while, Rowen didn't know how to reply. He wasn't any good with kids--or with _people_ for that matter. What was he supposed to say? He hardly knew her.

"Now why...why is a kid like you worry about things like that? We have our armors, right? Nothing's going to hurt us."

He had said it with gusto, but the little queen did not reflect his confidence. Instead, her tears began to fall. Rowen's shoulders fell as he wondered what he had said now.

"You--You're an idiot!" Laelia rasped as she scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Me?" Rowen demanded.

"You don't know anything!" Laelia yelled at him. "You judge me just because I look like a child!"

"Well it's hard to do anything else," Rowen shot back, a bit annoyed. "You won't TELL us anything, so how CAN I do anything but assume, Your Highness?" The last two words were full of sarcasm.

"I am NOT a child!" Laelia shouted, stamping her foot. "I'm older than you, you big jerk! YOU'RE the one who's a child! You're only 19!"

"ONLY?" Rowen repeated.

"You want to know so bad? Fine! Since it all happened 100 years ago--when Minami came and tore this kingdom apart--no one has aged. NO ONE."

"No one?" Rowen echoed again. "But that means--"

"Yes," the Queen nodded and Rowen began to see the true age in her eyes. "We know for sure all that has been told to you has happened because we all were there. And you--" Her eyes started to water again. "You like that girl and I don't understand! Why do you listen to her? Why do you take her side? She's going to bring back Minami! Minami killed my parents!"

With that, she threw herself at Rowen, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his stomach.

"I can't take this!" she cried. "Why does this have to happen? Why did she have to do this to all of us?"

Rowen loosely put his arms around the sobbing form. He kind of felt bad, now. This girl, however old she was, never wanted anything bad for them. She was as much a victim as any one. But Rowen didn't know what to do for her. All he knew was that there was no option left for them as the Ronin Warriors but to fight this war--a fight to protect Laelia's kingdom. But now Laelia did not want him to go. What should he do?

He looked up for answers and what he saw made Rowen's breath catch in his throat.

* * *

Shinsetsu looked up from his study as he heard someone come in. He did not need eyes to know who it was.

"Get out," he said simply. "You're not welcome here, Shinmei."

"That kind of attitude is what started this whole mess in the first place," the old woman responded. "Besides, being rude to me isn't going to stop what is about to happen, my brother."

Shinsetsu rose to his feet, alarm clear in his actions. "What have you done?" he breathed.

"You, of all people should know, you cannot stop Destiny," Shinmei responded. "How can you want to continue to live in a world that stagnates forever? I don't want to stay in this old body for another 100 years. And this entire kingdom is living in a foolish dream if they think they can beat this destiny or avoid paying restitution for what it has done."

Shinsetsu did not turn around. "They have to hope," he said quietly. "It is what has kept us going all these years. Yes, it may have been written in countless books that this world will soon come to an end, but I believe one can change one's destiny is one has enough power of will. If one person can find the courage and the strength of heart to deviate from an unalterable path, then the possibilities are endless."

Shinmei gave a loud, hollow laugh. "And you think five confused young men with armors are going to be able to do that? My dear brother, I'm afraid you may have errored in that type of thinking. One may be able to find the power to change their destiny, but those young men will not find that kind of power here. You have pushed them all into hating this world. They will not fight for it like they fought against Talpa. They have no reason to. Although..." She paused for affect, knowing her blind, twin brother was all ears. "I may have helped your cause even more than you have."

Shinsetsu swallowed. "What do you mean?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Though he could not see, he could feel his sister give him a gloating smile behind his back.

"When Miniami comes, those five are going to take a VERY personal interest in your war. But even then, I doubt it will be enough to deviate from what Destiny has planned. That is quite a feat, even for them."

Shinsetsu turned his head. "You mean IF Minami comes, don't you?"

Shinmei cackled again. "Oh my dear, sweet, NAIVE brother. She's already here. She's been under your nose for quite a while now."

The woman continued to laugh and Shinsetsu's trembling fist closed around a small bag on his desk. He clutched it and spun around, hurling the small bag at his sister. The laughing was gone even before the bag exploded. A green light came from it and wrapped around the area, spreading to cover the door, then racing to touch the walls, ceiling and floor. Shinsetsu sighed as he sat down in the now quiet room. That blocking spell might stop his sister from coming back to heckle him for a time, but not forever. Plus, Shinmei was right. It seemed a fool's wish to hope that the destiny of Falnan could be altered. So far, he was doing a poor job of it and he could just feel the walls of inevitability closing in.

Though Shinmei had, in her own way, gave warning of what was coming, Shinsetsu made no move to stop it. Instead, he sat back down with a heavy breath, clutched his hands to his head, and hoped.

* * *

Rowen couldn't believe his eyes. Robyn was walking by, crossing the threshold of the balcony. She stopped to look at him, her face was blank. Her front was soaked in blood where she had been stabbed and her appearance didn't seem quite solid. Rowen could see the pattern of the tapestry right through her. The apparition only stopped for a moment before continuing by and out of sight.

"Robyn," he breathed as he tore from Laelia's grip and ran into the hall.

He heard the young queen's cry of surprise at the sudden movement, but ignored it. Rowen frantically gazed down both ends of the long corridor. There was no one anywhere. The hairs on the back of Rowen's neck began to stand on end. What had he just seen?

Panic filled his heart. He had seen Robyn's phantom go one way, but he raced the opposite, down the hall towards her room. He was sure Laelia was trying to follow, but she would never catch up. Not only were his legs longer, but Rowen could run like the wind when he had to. She would never catch up.

Rowen tore through the corridors so fast, Cye and Diana almost didn't notice him until he was right on top of them. They were coming up the opposite way at a casual pace. Rowen practically attacked Cye, grabbing his shoulders urgently.

"Robyn!" Strata barked at him. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

Both Torrents looked at him in confusion and alarm.

"What are you talking about?" Cye demanded. "We only left her room a few minutes ago. She was sleeping. She's just fine."

Rowen shook his head. "No...no...Something's wrong..."

He pulled away and stumbled down the hall, as if in a daze, but still determined. Cye and Diana looked at each other before Cye turned to follow after him. Rowen was being ridiculous. They had just barely left Robyn who was sleeping peacefully alone in her room. But Cye still had to check. If nothing else, then to yell at Rowen for scaring him. There couldn't really be anything wrong. At least, he hoped not.

* * *

After her discussion with Yanushi, Mia went back to her room, inviting Anubis to come along. There was a lot of new information to think about and she mulled it all over in her head. It was all so different now. Everything she had previously believed had been wrong. Just when she thought she had it all figured out, a new door opened with infinitely more possibilities. More history to learn and research. It was so exciting.

She glanced over at Anubis. They both had been quiet since they had gotten back. Mia was sure he was thinking about the same things she was, but she wanted to ask anyway.

"What's on your mind?"

The spirit glanced up at her and then back out the window. His expression wasn't as excited as hers was. It looked more thoughtful. Perhaps even a bit concerned.

"I was just thinking," Anubis said slowly. "About how everything that has happened–in their past and ours–is all coming together. It feels as if it was all meant to happen this way. Like it's moving towards one certain destiny and then, perhaps, another. Every life, every action is pulled towards something in the distance that we cannot yet see, but a greater power has mapped out for us since before we were even born. Perhaps there is one ultimate destiny where all life will eventually lead. We are the ones trapped in the middle. We were unable to see the beginning and we may not see the end. All we can do is continue on this path, not knowing where it leads."

Mia tilted her head. "You make it sound like we have no choice. That someone else has already made all our choices for us. Do you think where we end up is not our decision?"

Anubis looked thoughtful. "It feels more like destiny already knows the decisions we are going to make and plotted our path accordingly. Either way, it feels like everything is flowing in a certain direction, faster now. Whatever the purpose was for coming here, it's all going to happen soon." His face grew more stern. "I feel, it may be a bit difficult for our warriors, but I don't think they can move on without these events."

* * *

Cye and Rowen arrived at Robyn's room. This close, Cye was starting to feel the anxiety as well. He stared at the door handle and a prickling sensation began to crawl up the back of his neck. Rowen might have been right. Something felt wrong here. With heart beating faster, Cye pushed open the door.

* * *

"You've gotten quiet," Ryo accused of his companion.

Hariel looked up. "Have I?"

Ryo nodded. Hariel hadn't stopped talking and teasing him since they had left the war room. The deity had been in rare form, bringing up old memories and happily talking about good times in general. Ryo had been in awe of how much Hariel seemed to remember as White Blaze. It felt good to talk and laugh about some things that only he and the tiger would have known.

But a cloud had shadowed Hariel's face quickly and his playful demeanor vanished without warning. Ryo had caught him staring out the window of his room and wondered why the sudden change.

Hariel gave him a weak smile; almost apologetic. "Sometimes, life is hard and we don't understand why things happen the way they do. But we have to stay strong and do the best we can and have faith that everything will turn out okay. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ryo?"

Ryo looked at him with wide eyes. His words alarmed Wildfire quite a bit and the anxiety began to build in his veins.

"Do you know what's going to happen, Hariel?" Ryo asked, his throat dry.

The deity nodded solemnly. "It was meant to happen. I can't stop it."

"It's going to be hard," Ryo surmised.

Hariel smiled weakly. "Aren't most things in life? Otherwise, why would it be worth living?"

Ryo didn't respond to the question. "But...it's all going to turn out okay, right?"

Hariel looked into Ryo's hopeful eyes and then he had to look away; out the window.

"I...I really don't know..."

* * *

Cye cracked the door and then flew it wide open. His blood turned to ice in his veins when he saw the room. He hardly felt Rowen shove past him to get inside. This was a nightmare.

"We...we were only gone for a few seconds..." Cye mumbled, hardly able to believe his eyes.

The room was in shambles. In the middle, was a large bed, snapped completely in half. The remains of several yards of frayed rope were scattered about, a sign they were also snapped by brute strength. The fact that there was only a little bit of blood about the place didn't give Cye an ounce of comfort in the least. Robyn was gone and his world felt like it was crashing.

"Oh no!" Diana gasped as she came in. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" came the reply from an extremely pissed off Rowen. He pulled an ornamental sword off the wall and kicked at a body laying on the ground. "Someone came back to finish the job she started!"

Myune moaned as she was kicked back into consciousness. Blood dripped down her face from a gash on her forehead. It took a while to recall where she was and what happened. It was hard to concentrate with the tip of a blade aimed at her heart.

"What did you do to Robyn?" Rowen demanded, real threat in his voice.

"I don't have her," Myune replied, calm and icy.

Cye didn't think it was possible. It wasn't often he saw Rowen get so angry, but Strata was now even more steamed.

"You tell me what you did to her, or I'll--"

"Please stop! She didn't do it!" Miniko called as she pulled herself out from under some upturned furniture. She looked just as worse for wear as Myune did. "Please, put down your sword, Lord Strata! We didn't come to hurt Robyn. If you don't believe her, then believe me! We were trying to save her before Minami took over!"

"Which we failed," Myune said darkly. "We were trying to save that girl from--"

"That girl--the one you stabbed? The one you tried to kill?" Rowen snarled, his blade moving up to Myune's jugular.

Miniko and Diana looked alarmed.

"Rowen," Cye said, gently putting a hand on his friend's arm. "Come on, what are you going to do? Kill her? It's not worth it and Robyn wouldn't want you to."

Rowen steeled back his rage with a heavy breath, lowering his weapon.

"What happened here?" Diana asked. For the first time ever, the Torrent Priestess looked a bit miffed herself.

"I've had a feeling Minami's been crawling around in that girl's body for a while now," Myune replied. She took note that Rowen still hadn't completely lowered his weapon. "We were attempting to place a seal on that girl's soul while she slept in hopes of keeping Minami from taking control while her body was weak. But..." She glared at the broken bed.

"We didn't get to finish," Miniko continued. "All I remember is when we were about to do the spell, her eyes suddenly opened and then...nothing. She moved so fast! It was incredible!"

"You're lucky she didn't kill you." Rowen's voice was chilling. There was no concern in it at all. The words he left unspoken seemed to say _'Because you would have deserved it.'_

Cye stared at him. Rowen was a pain, but he had never seen him this...heartless; angry. It wasn't like him at all. In fact, he had been the last of them to loose patience with this world. Was it all really coming down to this?

"At any rate, it's Minami's move now," Myune informed them. "Like it or not, we will all be joining in with the army's attack on Akuma's kingdom. I am sure she will find us when she's ready. Right now, the main priority is to stop him before more innocent lives are lost."

She moved to leave the room.

"Wait!" Cye called. "What about Robyn! We can't just wait until she decides to show up! She's hurt! We have to--"

Myune stopped and looked at him. "If you see her, you must remember that she is no longer the person you knew. To trust her might mean your death, Lord Torrent." She turned to leave again. "You better hope that girl–Robyn–is strong."

With that, Myune walked off. Miniko, though looking quite torn, hurried to follow. Diana stayed where she was, her eyes riveted on Cye. He looked so lost, so hurt. Something inside her hurt for him. She wanted to comfort her Lord, but the clatter of a sword on the floor stopped her.

Rowen stepped up, giving a warning glare to Diana as he put a hand to Cye's head, pulling him to him protectively. Cye stepped closer, almost resting his forehead on Rowen's shoulder, but refusing to move in all the way. His eyes were shut tight with his fists clenched to his sides. It was all his pride would allow him to do.

Rowen continued to watch Diana suspiciously. Cye may have trusted her, but he had given up all confidence in these priestesses. He was not going to let any of them near his friends again. And he told Diana so with his eyes.

The Priestess of Torrent knew when she was not wanted and regretfully retreated from the room with a respectful bow.

Once alone, Cye lost the battle with his tears. No matter how tightly he shut his eyes, twin streams flowed hotly down his cheeks. Rowen put both arms around his friend and hugged his shoulders. Cye still kept his fists to his sides and refused to return the gesture; but Rowen understood.

"This is all our fault," Cye whispered through gritted teeth. "We never should have brought her here."

Rowen stayed quiet. He didn't know how to answer. Even more so, he didn't know how they were going to tell Sage what had happened, or Ryo.


	16. Chapter 15: Don't Make A Sound

Author's Note: You guys can thank Em, Mel, VC, SW and Stormy Hopes for such a quick new chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys! I love hearing what people think. Those things are what make me pumped and excited to get another chapter out. You want chapters faster, send me reviews. It works. I promise ;)

* * *

Millsain was the name of a village 60 miles in from the border of Flanan. It had been attacked by Akuma's army two days previous. No help from the royal army had arrived. It only took one day for Millsain to be fully occupied by the enemy. Many were killed. Those who still had their lives knew it was only a matter of time. It was rumored that Akuma's army took no prisoners. Even women and children, no one would be left behind when the forces moved on. 

Currently, the unnatural forces of the invading army were taking full advantage of whatever resources the village had to offer. What few people were still alive lived in fear. They dared not leave, but they knew their stay meant death. The soldiers were everywhere; looking somewhat human, but radiating a darkness that said they were also something else. Most of them were massive, heavy; and looked around with a dangerous burning in their eyes.

A large group had congregated in a tavern for the evening. Several young girls who had been spared from the earlier raid were being held prisoners there and forced to run the tavern so the soldiers would have someone to serve them drinks. Charlotte Baker was one of those girls. Both her parents had been killed in the raid. Her older brother had joined the Falnan forces two weeks previous. She had no idea where he was or if he was still alive. And she doubted she would live to find out. She was only sixteen.

There was a heavy banging of the door as it was opened and someone else entered the tavern.

"Servant girl!" A deep voice bellowed. "More whine! Food! Come serve our commander!" The creature then added with a throaty laugh. "He's had a busy day!"

Charlotte looked around. All the older girls were already fearfully serving at other tables. So far, the soldiers had been too tired and famished from their attack to want anything else besides food and sleep. So far. But Charlotte and the older girls feared that may change soon. However, she was the oldest one behind the counter. The other two girls that huddled there were 12 and 13 and were terrified. So Charlotte took out a large picture to answer to the call.

"Whine, M'Lord?" She tried as hard as she could to steady her voice.

The Commander who just entered was even larger than most. He had the bulk of a bull.. His skin was dark and dirty and caked with hair and grime. His eyes were deep set in his skull and hungrily glowed red as he looked up at her. Charlotte fought the panic rising at her as his stench reached her nose.

"Whine," the monster growled back, brandishing his large goblet. "And food."

"Wh--What would M'Lord wish to be prepared?" Charlotte asked, trembling.

She cried out as the massive thing grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm forward, forcing her to lean across the table. The panic in her heart built higher as she felt the Commander sniff her, growling in a tone that froze the blood in her veins.

"You smell like a virgin," the beast grinned in her ear. "I bet no man has ever touched that creamy skin of yours." His snake-like tongue slithered out and up her neck. "I bet your blood tastes so sweet."

Charlotte's eyes were wide, her body beyond her control in fear. Other soldiers were looking at her, all of them hungry. What where they going to do to her? In her heart, she prayed for someone to help her even though her head knew there was no one in the entire town that could. Massive hands closed around her and she could not stop the tears from falling.

The tavern door opened again. This time with such a forceful slam, all heads had to look up at the noise. In the doorway was a figure too short and thin to have come from the enemy army. The figure was in a hooded cloak, all body and facial features hidden. The tavern went silent as the stranger walked in on silent footsteps. Even the whisper of the cloak wasn't loud enough to reach the ears. It was like liquid silence slipping past the large masses. The stranger walked up to the back where the two youngest girls still were. All eyes were riveted on the hooded figure's back.

"Water," said a voice; quiet and gravelly. As if it had not been used in quite a while.

Loraine, who was 13 was horrified. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Would the soldiers kill her if she helped this person or was she supposed to? Hana, who was 12, however, was so used to doing what she was told, instantly filled up a glass and gave it to the hooded customer without thinking. The newcomer sipped at the glass casually.

From his place, the Commander let go of his hostage. Once free, Charlotte ran to one of the other girls, sobbing. The Commander hoisted himself to his feet and stomped over to the hooded figure at the bar.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The figure just looked at the cloudy water in their glass and then sipped again. "Just a traveler passing through. And you?"

"A traveler?" the Commander roared. "That's rich! You must be one stupid guy! Didn't you know there's a war going on? I'm the Commander of Akuma's troops around here. We've taken over this village and you, my poor traveler, have come into the wrong town."

He placed a meaty hand on the cloaked person's shoulder and his eyes went wide.

"That's quite a thin shoulder you have there, Stranger," he said with a sinister grin. "No man can have a frame like that." He looked the hooded figure up and down, smile growing. "You must be a woman under there."

Pale, pink lips curved into a smirk beneath the hood. "Is there a problem with that, Commander?"

"For you, maybe," the massive creature continued to grin. "If you were a man, I would just kill you right here. But as a woman..." He licked his grimy lips. "There's a toll to pay for coming in here."

Ever so slightly, the figure tensed at those words and the Commander gave a throaty laugh, sending a few of his soldiers chuckling as well.

"Oh, I can sense what you're feeling, girly," the Commander growled at her. "It radiates from you. You want to kill me, don't you?"

The stranger didn't move or respond.

"Surprised that I know?" The Commander continued to mock. "Working for Lord Akuma has its advantages over the regular pathetics of this kingdom. And don't worry, I don't take it personal, those feelings of malice. In fact, I find it quite captivating to meet a woman such as you; with such fire and spirit. Especially since I also can sense you haven't a single weapon on you."

The stranger tipped their head in the Commander's direction. "Extra senses are not meant to make one cocky, Commander. What if I took your weapon and used it against you?"

The Commander broke into riotous laughter, causing the same reaction from his troops. The few serving girls shrank back, feeling sorry for the newcomer. But the stranger didn't budge as the large man laughed in her ear.

"You want to know why I think that is so funny?" The Commander demanded with his grin still in tact.

There was the shuffle of metal and leather and then a large sword was swung onto the table top. The wood creaked under its weight, it's length easily the height of the hooded figure.

"Now you see the punch line of the joke," The Commander bragged. "Grown men have trouble lifting this. A tiny woman like yourself would not be a threat to me with or without this weapon."

The two young girls behind the counter were wide eyed. Why was that woman still smiling under her hood?"

"Do you remember Winter, Commander?" she asked, her voice becoming clearer, more feminine. "How the first big snow would blanket everything in white? How it seemed to suck up all the sound from the previous year over night and leave a layer of silence as the sun rose?"

The creature cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? It hasn't snowed anywhere in over 100 years. This world is forever summer."

"The people of the South," the stranger continued. "When they danced, the snow would come. It was a beautiful dance, leaving everyone who saw it so in awe, they could not speak. A Dance of Silence. Would you like to see it, Commander?"

The Commander grinned wider, running his tongue lustfully over sharp teeth. He eyeballed what of the figure he could see underneath the cloak. "Show me," he growled.

Behind the counter, the two girls continued to watch, unable to move. The stranger reached out and patted Hana's head. Then, pushed her down. Both girls allowed themselves to be motioned to their knees.

"Don't look," the stranger whispered.

Then the stranger stood and the Commander was granted a straight view of the face and body beneath the cloak. He grinned as the woman pressed a finger to her soft lips and let out a sound barely beyond a whisper.

"Sh-h-h-h..."

The Commander looked to the counter, his sword was gone.

The older girls huddled together as they watched it all with wide eyes, unable to look away. It played like a silent film. There should have been sound, but it was somehow kept away from their ears. The bones as they were sliced, the voices as they cried out in horror, the blood as it splattered thickly on all sides of the tavern. Even as the pieces of the bodies fell to the floor; there was not a sound. The Commander slid into two pieces, both sides still quivering. The girls could not even utter one gasp among them. For a moment, all sound was gone.

"Commander! Commander!" a soldier called as he ran in. "The Queen's forces are approaching! They're a day's march away! We need to--"

He, too, was quickly silenced. The woman watched the body as it fell to the floor, leaking its life energy. Ignoring the gruesome sight within, the woman looked to the doorway, thoughtfully hoisting the gigantic, blood-covered sword to her shoulder as if it were nothing. That act made her hood fall from her head. A trail of bright red hair spilled out; the same color as blood.

"The Queen's forces are coming, huh?" she smiled. "Maybe I should go say hello."

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Fifteen: Don't Make a Sound

Cye looked about the darkening countryside. The sun was going down, but in the wooded area where he was sitting, it was already dark. He was crouched on a rock, subarmor on, as he watched about between the trees surrounding him. It was starting to get cold, but he ignored the camp fire burning a few yards away. He wasn't fully away from the fire's light, but he was far enough away from the crackling and snapping that he could hear the sounds of the forest. It had been three days since they had left the castle and marched towards Akuma's kingdom.

Past the lengthy fields that surrounded the village at the castle's base, it eventually all turned into wild brush and then into thick forests. Cye had no problems with forests, but he began to feel the air of the environment change the closer they got to Akuma's kingdom. At first, the woods felt normal. Like any other woods in any other world. But then they started to change. The atmosphere grew darker, almost sinister. The birds eventually stopped chirping and the forest animals disappeared. Even the trees started to look dark and foreboding. This night, even the crickets had stopped chirping. Aside from the fire, the night was silent.

But Cye knew silence didn't mean empty. There were still things in the forest, he could sense them out there. Unnatural things--unnatural like the Dynasty. Dynasty things, however marched and clanked and made their presence known. These things put Cye at a far greater state of unrest. These things slunk and slithered and salivated in the darkness. Cye could feel their eyes hungry watching him and he refused to lower his guard. Even though he only had sub armor on, he also had his Yari and he clutched it tightly, feeling better with the cold steel of it in his hands.

Around the fire were his friends. Ryo was sleeping next to the flames. They were taking turns sleeping and keeping watch just as they had done several years previous. Sage, who was also supposed to be sleeping, was sitting on his bed roll, elbows resting on his pulled up knees as he stared at the fire. Rowen was next to him, probably wondering as much as Cye when Sage was actually going to get some sleep. Ever since they had left, it had not gone unnoticed that the blonde seemed to be pushing harder than anyone else. If Cye had to guess, he would suppose it was probably because of Sage's lack of armor. Cye could only imagine. Without Halo, Sage didn't feel as useful and was attempting to pull more than his weight on this journey. It was probably wearing Sage out. The fact that Rowen was constantly at Sage's side like a babysitter wasn't helping. Even now, Strata was right next to his best friend, mirroring Cye's expression as he looked at the blonde. They needed to think of some way to persuade Sage to go to bed..

Behind the small camp were other camps and tents and horses and torches and large numbers of soldiers--Darris' army. It was strange traveling with them. They weren't used to working with another group of people to do anything. Especially not a group this big. It was almost too much for the four young men. Each felt an urge to be separate from them--fully knowing that they would be the main target of any attack. Camping slightly away from the army was the best the Ronins could do for now, but they all worried about the future. What would happen to these men? Where they supposed to protect them all from the dangers ahead? COULD they protect them all?

Cye lifted his head as a tall, masculine figure entered their small camp. His dark skin almost melted into the night, but his hair shined like silver in the firelight. It was Hariel. The deity had been coming in and out all through the journey. He would be walking with them and then he would disappear for a time. There were moments when he would be seen as White Blaze running through the woods ahead of them or seen by the soldiers as Hariel standing at the rear, watching the last of the army press on. The past two nights White Blaze had always padded into their camp and slept with whomever was sleeping and would be gone by morning.

But this time, Hariel was the one to enter their camp that night. Though Cye was sure he was feeling about as useless as Sage since he was forbidden to interfere, Torrent still couldn't help but notice Hariel seemed far more antsy that night. It made Cye more on edge as well. It felt like something was coming.

All that were awake looked up when Hariel approached. The white haired man wandered around the camp once or twice as if looking for something he had forgotten. Then, he wandered over next to Sage and looked down at him, arms folded.

"If you don't get some sleep, Sage, I'm going to make you get some."

The blonde looked up at him, his visible eye wide. Hariel's expression said he was not joking.

Sage turned and grumbled something inaudible, possibly rude, as he climbed into his blankets. Hariel must have heard because he reached down and touched the back of Sage's neck and the young man was out like a light.

Rowen looked at him, eyes wide a bit himself. Hariel waved back and then walked over and sat on the rock next to Cye. The Bearer of Torrent raised his eye brows at him. Hariel hadn't really paid that much attention to him. He had never even been this close to the white haired man before. It was kind of weird to sit right next to him and size him up like that. But it was also nice to feel the unnatural things in the darkness shrink away as Hariel sat down.

"You seem a bit on edge today, " Cye observed. "Is something going on?"

Hariel rubbed his face tiredly; something very uncharacteristic for a god. "Everything is going on, Cye," he said cryptically. "I can sense all of your agitations, your worries, and your fears. But I cannot do anything about it."

"Can't or won't?" Rowen shot from across the fire.

Cye thought he looked a bit bitter. In fact, Strata had seemed far more sullen and angry since they had left the castle. Since Robyn had disappeared, to be more precise. Cye could hardly blame him, too. They were all worried. They still weren't sure what was happening. All they knew was that Robyn was injured and where ever she was, she was probably alone. A scenario like that didn't sit well with any hero.

The fact that Myune and Miniko were both along on this journey didn't help matters any at all. It was understood Miniko was remembering more and more about her past lives and she was listening to Myune a lot these days. This made the Ronins wary of both Myune and her. It was out of the question for Mia to come along. So with her still at the castle, Diana was the closest thing to a mediator the two groups had. But even Cye had to admit they didn't know her that well. They only turned to her because she was the only one to yet so any aggression to either party and there wasn't any other alternative. Diana also stayed with the other priestesses as it would not be proper for her to bed with the warriors. She would only drop by if she had any pertinent information or to ask how they were doing.

The camp was large and the two groups hardly saw any of each other, but that did little to settle the tension that passed by them. Rowen, with his insistence to baby-sit Sage and all his other personal feelings that Cye could only guess at, seemed to be wearing the thinnest. And now he had turned his frustrations on Hariel.

"You can't help us or you won't help us?" Rowen repeated when he didn't get an answer.

Hariel regarded the frustrated Ronin with all the patience that White Blaze had during their problems. He sat with knees up, mouth resting on his interlaced fingers.

"A little of both, I guess. It's not that I don't want to--and I do--but I can't. Even if I tried, it just wouldn't work."

Rowen and Cye both looked at him like they weren't following what he was trying to say. Hariel tried again.

"You see, every type of being is created for a purpose. The purpose of beings like myself is to watch over beings like you where as your purpose is to do. As mortals, your function is progress, change. I cannot do either. I stay the same forever. Even if I were to intervene, there is nothing I can do to influence the outcome. I just don't have that type of power. Neither does Yanushi. We don't have the ability to change anything. That's your job. I'm only here to make sure you go back home alive and finish out living YOUR destinies when you're done with this world's fate."

Rowen huffed. He still wasn't understanding how someone with so much power could accomplish so little. He got up and wandered the perimeter of the camp, unwilling to listen to any more of what the deity said.

For his part, Cye mulled the idea in his head. It kind of made sense to him, he supposed.

"You almost make it sound like, as mortals, we're more powerful than you are, Hariel," he told him.

Hariel smiled. "You are. Gods can only create. It takes the power of a mortal to change."

Cye tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think I'm understanding. Though I'm curious as to why you're visiting us tonight. Or was it just to piss Rowen off? Though reason enough if you ask me."

Hariel chuckled. "You two amuse me to no end, but..." He trailed off and Cye noticed he was watching Ryo sleeping by the firelight. "I cannot change things and I cannot help him. I just wanted to make sure someone was here when he woke up."

Cye looked down at Ryo and then back up at Hariel. The deity looked sad and Cye was confused. Why would he be concerned about Ryo waking up without others around?

There was a gasp from around the fire and Cye turned his head in time to see Ryo bolt up from the ground, eyes wide and panting. It took Wildfire a few seconds to realize he was no longer dreaming. Then he clutched his head in his hands and pulled up his knees, painting a very pathetic picture to the bearer of Torrent.

Cye looked on, quite worried. What has Ryo been dreaming about? He looked close to almost breaking down in tears. When Cye turned to Hariel for a second opinion, all he saw was a white tiger jump off the rock next to him. White Blaze padded silently over to Ryo, taking time to nuzzle his shoulder before laying down next to him. Ryo instantly rolled over to curl up next to the tiger and bury his face in the thick fur. He suddenly looks so childlike, laying there. Cye surmised he probably did that a lot as a child.

Torrent stood and approached the scene. He knelt on the other side of the massive cat and leaned over White Blaze's back to get a look at his leader.

"You okay, Ryo?"

He could see Ryo's eyebrow twitch. Obviously Wildfire was not happy with Torrent being witness to his earlier display.

"...Yeah.." Came the delayed reply.

Cye leaned further over the tiger. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

Ryo opened one eye to glare at him. "I said I'm fine, Cye. Don't worry about it." He closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to White Blaze to finalize the conversation.

But Cye was not finished. He got up and went around the other side to sit next to Ryo and lean against the tiger as well.

Ryo opened his eyes again. "What...are you doing?"

Cye made himself comfortable. "Whenever you're ready to tell me, my friend. I'll be right here."

Ryo inched away from him. "I told you to drop it, Cye. I don't want to talk about it!"

A stubborn expression crossed Cye's face. And he thought it was hard getting Kento to talk to him. There was only one thing left to do.

Ryo's eyes went wide when he noticed Torrent was advancing on him. "Cye! What are you doing? Get off of me! Get away! Leggo!"

As the two struggled next to him, White Blaze opened an eye lazily. The tiger was aware of a constant presence in the back of his consciousness that was finding great amusement at the scene. But White Blaze himself just yawned and put his head back in his paws. What those two did was their own business. His job wasn't to protect his wards from each other.

* * *

Captain Darris looked up when someone entered the main tent. He wasn't expecting anyone as the night watch had just been sent out. He was even more surprised to see who it was. 

"Are you busy?" Miniko asked timidly. She was now dressed more for battle instead of the usual priestess robes.

"Not more than usual, My Lady." Darris gave a slight grin. "Please come have a seat."

Miniko did so, noticing all the maps and notes spread out on Darris' table.

"How is...everything looking?"

"Good so far, I suppose," Darris nodded, continuing to write notes on his maps. "We've been lucky not to run into any of Akuma's forces. I'm a bit surprised. I was sure he would have sent something out after us by now. I would venture to expect we'll be encountering something or another on the morrow."

Miniko nodded absently. She sat in silence, listening to the papers being shuffled and drifting off into her own thoughts. Darris stopped what he was working on and looked up at her.

"Something troubles you, My Lady."

Miniko looked up and then looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess a little. But I probably shouldn't have brought it here. You have so much to worry about and I--"

"No, it's fine. If you would like to tell me about it, My Lady, I will listen."

Miniko wrung he hands as she sat. She felt stupid coming there. Like a lost child. But she trusted the captain and she had no one else with her to talk to.

"I just worry about how tense it is around here. I'm supposed to be helping the Armor Bearers but Lord Strata won't let me near him or any of them. Diana is the only one able to talk to them. And even then, they're suspicious of her, too. I understand why they're acting this way, but I don't know how we're supposed to work together if we don't trust one another." She sighed and rested a hand on her fist. "I miss the way it used to be. Everything fell into place then."

Darris raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying you are remembering your past lives?"

Miniko gave a weak smile. "Myune's been helping me, but it's starting to all come back."

Darris had a thoughtful look on his face. Miniko was suddenly very curious to know what he was thinking.

"Do you remember a young boy of about eight who fell into a river?"

Miniko looked at him blankly. She didn't recall anything like that. At least, not when she lived in Japan. When she lived in Falnan, however...

"That was YOU?" Miniko gasped.

Darris tried hard to fight back a smile; he failed. "I was half drowned when you pulled me out. I thought angels had come to take me to heaven." He chuckled. "But from then on I wanted to do nothing else but serve and protect those angels. My family was only slightly well off, but I worked hard to get into the royal army and then on the elite guard. All my ambitions led to that. I wanted to use all my skill to be near you and protect you."

Miniko nodded politely and then her eyes went wide. _"You"? Did he mean you as in you four or you as in just..._

She could hardly finish the thought as her face grew warm. Her heart was beating faster. _No, NO! Stop it! You can't be like this! You can't love him! It's not allowed! It's not–_

A scream tore through the night. The scream of a grown man.

"CAPTAIN!" A frantic soldier burst into the tent. "Monsters! The camp is under attack!"

* * *

"Cye, I feel ridiculous! Let me go!" 

"Sorry Ryo, you're bringing this on yourself. It's your fault I'm not letting you go. Are you going to talk to me?"

Instead, Ryo just sulked. Both were still laying against White Blaze's side, but Cye was hugging Ryo from behind, pinning his arms to his sides with a vise like grip. Ryo had been surprised at Torrent's sudden strength. Cye could be quite strong and stubborn himself when he wanted to be. There was no getting out of this hold any time soon.

Ryo would have never admitted it in a million years, but he was glad Cye was there. Even though he was fighting to not talk about it, just having his friend near made him feel a little better. In Cye's strong, stubborn hold, Ryo sighed and leaned against him, tired of struggling against the grip.

"I don't know how this is going to end, Cye," he said quietly.

"No one does," Cye replied, still not loosening his hold. "It's the same as when we fought Talpa. We didn't know if we were going to win then either. We just had to hope and do our best."

Ryo shook his head. "No, this one is different. This one hurts more. It's not even our world but...I'm not sure what to do. I don't know if...I can save her."

Cye sucked in a breath at Robyn's mention. Three days without a word of where she was or what had happened to her. And they were marching away from her despite Myune's assurance that she would soon follow. Cye was sure Ryo was going through the same turmoil he was. Torn with the feeling of wanting to run back to the castle to find her. But they also had a job to do. Their duty as Ronin Warriors was to protect the innocent and the people of this world needed them. How could they turn their back on them?

"Cye?" Ryo then asked. "How are you taking this so calmly? You make me feel like an idiot. Why am I the only one freaking out about this?"

Cye smiled a bit at the back of Ryo's head. He moved his arms so he was hugging Ryo more than holding him down. "You aren't the only one. You missed my tantrum back at the castle before we told you and Sage. Unfortunately for me, Rowen was the only one who saw it."

"Yeah well, Rowen is stuck witnessing a lot these days," said Rowen, who was standing over them with his hands on his hips and a confused look on his face. "What are you guys doing? Having a date or something?"

Ryo's face went beet red, but Cye had already got him back in that strong hold of his.

"Ryo's being punished," Cye informed Rowen, not embarrassed at all. "He has something he needs to tell me. He can tell you, too, if you want."

Rowen grinned. That sounded like fun to him. He squatted next to the two to get the whole story when a series of horrified cries reached their ears.

Cye let go and all three ronins were instantly on their feet. Cye picked up his discarded yari and ran after Ryo and Rowen. Up ahead, through the trees, they could see tents, supplies, and bodies flying through the air as some large...thing tore through the camp.

"What is it?" Ryo asked as he squinted at the chaos. "Can you guys see it?"

"Barely," Cye replied. "It's like some kind of...snake or something. It's so black though."

It was more like, Cye decided, it was the color of night--not of black. Only when one of its coils slithered near firelight could an outline be seen. One of the soldiers cried out as he was lifted into the air by toothy jaws.

"We have to do something!" Ryo cried.

"We need light!" Cye called back. "So we can see the bugger!"

"I've got this!" Rowen announced. "Armor of Strata!"

The creature froze, dropped its victim and lunged towards Rowen with surprising speed for its size. There was no time for Rowen to finish calling his armor. The mouth full of teeth, each tooth the size of a large dagger, was upon him. The monster grabbed him around the mid section, his arm down the creature's throat, and lifted him up in the air.

"Rowen!" Cye and Ryo called.

Rowen gritted his teeth against the attack. His sub armor was keeping his skin from being pierced so far, but he could feel the pressure of the teeth. In a sparse moment, Rowen noticed the thing had no eyes. It had blood and pieces of clothing stuck in its jaws. Evidence of earlier meals. The breath coming from the creature's throat was also extremely fowl, smelling of rotted flesh. Rowen fought the urge to hurl as he was tossed about in the creature's attempt to get a better hold on him.

With is free arm, Rowen tried to wedge himself loose and, a few times, tried to punch some of the teeth in. He could hear his friends calling his name, but there was nothing he could do about it. Then, he noticed a glowing in the back of the creature's throat. Rowen almost stopped struggling for a moment to wonder what it was.

"Hang on Rowen!" Ryo called, about to call his armor.

He nearly forgot what he was doing, however, when another creature came up behind the first one. It was even harder to see. The only way Wildfire and Torrent even knew it was there was that there were gaping, bloody bodies hanging out of his mouth.

Both warriors instantly felt sick at the sight.

"Ryo, we have to do something!" Cye panicked. He had never seen anything so gruesome before. "They're going to kill everyone!"

Rowen screamed. Blue arcs of energy seemed to surge from the creature's throat and into him.

"Rowen!" Ryo cried. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

He started to call his armor again.

"No, Lord Wildfire! Don't!" Diana cried out as she ran up to them. "They'll attack you, too, if you do!"

Ryo was about to ask what he was supposed to do then when a rain of lightning engulfed both creatures and they screamed shrilly in agony. The first one dropped Rowen as it howled in pain and Cye ran to catch his friend.

"You okay, Ro?" he asked as Rowen struggled to sit up. Strata looked more than a bit shook up.

"Yeah, jus...Just gimmie a second." Rowen was staggering as if he had been stuck on the Merry-Go-Round a bit too long. His hair poked up in funny angles like he had been shocked--and he probably had.

"You SURE you're okay?" Cye pressed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just point me in their direction. I'll get them." Rowen stumbled back and fell on his rear.

"Why don't you want us to call our armors?" Ryo demanded.

Myune dropped down from the treetops. "They don't have eyes," She told them. "They see with their other senses. They eat flesh and also arcane magics. Armor bearers like yourselves would be most delicious for them. The second you try to call your armor, that's like ringing a very loud dinner bell for them."

"Great, so what do we do?" Cye asked as he pulled Rowen to his feet again.

"I don't wanna be eaten," Rowen told them. "Even just my powers. It's not fun."

"We need our armors!" Ryo insisted. "We'll have to distract them long enough for one of us to call ours up. Cye, take Rowen and try that first one. I'll take care of the other one."

"I'll go with you, Lord Wildfire," Myune told him. "I can distract them easily." She made an arch of electricity over her finger tips to prove her point.

"Careful, Myune," Diana warned. "You don't have as much power without an armor bearer."

Even with all the chaos about, Cye and Rowen did not fail to notice that. Why did she take the armor away from Sage and not give it to anyone else if it was making her weaker?

Now was not the time. The two creatures attacked and everyone scattered. Cye and Rowen jumped one way while Myune and Ryo jumped the other. Diana stood her ground. She had a quiver on her back and a bow in her hand. She let loose a barrage of arrows into one of the creature's face and it howled in pain again.

"Wow! She's gutsier than she looks!" Ryo marveled.

"This way, Wildfire!" Myune called, taking to the tree tops. "Call up some of your power and they'll follow us."

"Ryo's got the right idea," Rowen said from the ground, fully aware it wasn't really Ryo's idea. "We gotta get them out of the camp ground. Let's go Cye!"

The two groups split, each calling up just enough of their power to entice the monsters and clear the area. Once they were gone, Diana lowered her bow and went to see what the damage was. Her powers would be more at use at camp than fighting the creatures.

* * *

Ryo was impressed with how quick Myune got around in the trees without any sub armor. He mildly wondered if any of that came from her Halo powers or if she was just that good. Though there was no time to be too impressed unless he could also be impressed with how fast the worm-like creature was slithering after them. 

"When I give the word," Myune told him. "Call up your armor. Don't hit him with any power, just your element."

Ryo had barely nodded when Myune's "NOW!" rang through his ears. Myune suddenly switched directions, jutting back the way they had come while Ryo lept to the ground. The second his feet hit, he called Wildfire's name. He felt more than saw the creature suddenly turn all its attention right on him and prepare to strike. He needed more time. Ryo's armor was still forming.

Thick bolts of lightning came down again and the creature screamed. The second Ryo felt the sword on his back form, he reached for them.

"Hurry! I can't hold it!" Myune's voice called from somewhere.

Ryo brandished his twin swords. "Armor of Wildfire! FLARE UP NOOOOW!"

He willed the blades to massively hot temperatures and fired the consuming inferno right at the creature. The monster howled and screamed as it was consumed in fire. Ryo didn't let up. He poured on the flames, willing the temperature even higher. The snake-like thing gave one last scream before it was incinerated in the heat.

Wildfire's attack died down and he stood in the darkness, panting. The monster had been reduced to ashes and only a few trees were slightly sparking. Ryo was pretty proud of himself as he slapped the fire off one trunk with his blade. Not too bad for a night's work.

There was some shuffling and panting in the night. Ryo walked towards the sounds and found Myune breathing hard and trying to stay on her feet.

"Takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" he asked, not offering any assistance.

Myune glanced up at him, but didn't reply.

"You need an Armor Bearer or your strength fades just like that. It's because you get your power directly from the strength of the one wielding the armor." Ryo went on. "Why don't you give Halo back to Sage–even if it's just for this battle? We both could use his armor's help."

Myune looked up at him, her panting beginning to slow. "I don't expect you to understand why I did it. I'm not giving it back to him. He doesn't deserve it. He's not worthy of an armor as great and true as Halo."

Ryo visibly bristled at that comment. "You can't say that! You don't even know what kind of person Sage is! You had no right to take Halo away like that! You don't know anything about us!"

"And you don't know anything about me," Myune shot back. She laughed darkly. "You must hate me by now, Lord Wildfire. I dishonored your friend by calling him unfit of his armor, and I tried to kill the girl you love."

"Love!" Ryo's eyes went wide and his face instantly flushed a deep red. "I dunno if I l-love..I mean, I like her and all and I'd like to, you know, do stuff with her but, I dunno if it would do THAT kind of..." He trailed off as his imagination took a hold of him and his face went even redder.

Myune just stared at him, not believing the reaction she just got. "What on earth is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Did you not hear a single thing you were told? You're not supposed to be doing this! You can't fall in love with a Priestess!"

Ryo's expression instantly changed again. He looked at Myune pragmatically. "But I didn't fall in love with a Priestess; it was Robyn. And I can't change that. That's the way it is."

Myune looked away. He was right. That was the way it was and nothing could be done about it at the moment. It was a monstrous waste of time to push the subject further with what was going on at the present time.

Ryo called off the Wildfire armor. Now in just sub armor, he walked up to Myune and squatted down, his back to her.

"Come on, I'll take you back."

Myune looked at him skeptically. She, a sacred priestess, was going to ride piggy back style on one of the armor bearers?

"Come on," Ryo repeated, sounding impatient. "You're too beat to walk and I can't leave you out here. It's either this way or I carry you over my shoulder. Your choice."

This way was bad, but the thought of being brought back to camp slung over Wildfire's shoulder was far worse. Myune heaved a big sigh to voice her disapproval, but put her arms around Ryo's neck anyway. As they started off Myune couldn't recall a time when she was more embarrassed. What would everyone at the camp say when she arrived like this?

"And I don't hate you," Ryo suddenly said out loud. "I just wish you'd realize we are both on the same side."

Myune didn't reply. Inside she knew that wasn't entirely true.

_I wish it were true, Lord Wildfire. But I feel we will all be fighting against each other soon enough. Not for this kingdom, but for something else.

* * *

_

Cye and Rowen raced through the forest in the opposite direction. It got considerably darker the moment they left camp. It was, after all, the middle of the night and they were now away from the camp fires. Cye could hear more than see that the monster was still right on their heels. He had no idea what he was going to do about it. It was so fast, neither of them would have had time to call their armors. Cye was spending most of his concentration just trying not to run into anything in the pitch blackness.

"We gotta do something soon, Rowen," Cye told him as he dodged this tree and that rock. "We can't keep this up forever unless you WANT to run around until sun up."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Rowen replied. "If there was just a way we could--"

Cye looked to his side. Rowen was not there any more.

A downed Strata was laying on his back, wondering what happened. His neck hurt from being clothes-lined by a particularly evil branch that was hidden in the darkness. His sight was bad enough with just being half eaten and drained, but now Rowen was really seeing stars. His vision slowly started to clear and he could see a few real stars between the tops of the trees. Then a large, black mass shadowed his view. Rowen struggled to sit up as the worm creature posed to strike him again

The gaping mouth lunged and Rowen felt someone grab him and whisk him off into the air. All the creature got was a mouth full of dirt. Cye was supporting Rowen with an arm around his shoulder a few paces off.

"We almost needed a new Strata, there," Cye joked wryly.

The creature howled angrily at its escaped prey. Cye tensed to flee again.

"Wait, Cye," Rowen told him. "Be quiet. Don't make a sound."

Cye wasn't sure why Rowen didn't want them to run for their lives from the massive creature, but he did what he was told. Rowen watched the creature, his face a mask of concentration. It was hard to see the monster in the darkness; only when the moonlight hit its skin could a slight silhouette be seen. But Cye knew better to question Rowen when he had that expression on his face.

"It can't find us, Cye," Rowen whispered. "It can't sense where we are."

"Yeah, but it will if we try to put our armor on," Cye replied.

Rowen nodded, still thinking. There had to be some way.

The light of the moon gleamed off something in Cye's hand.

"You still have your yari, Cye?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it will do us any good. It would probably only feel like a pin prick to a monster that size."

Rowen tensed and Cye could almost feel the strings of a plan coming together in his mind. The creature was continuing to thrash around in the forest. It was only a matter of time before it either found them or ran back to the camp where it knew other prey was.

"Cye, do you remember back at the castle gate? When Ryo put on the Wildfire armor without actually calling it up? It was like he just...willed it onto his body."

Cye looked at him. "Are you saying you want us to try and call up our armors like that? It may shave some time, but it still might not be enough. That thing is too fast. And besides, we don't know if it will even work. We've never done it before."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," Rowen continued. "But what if you could will power into your yari withOUT calling up the full Torrent armor?"

"I think you got hit too hard, Rowen. That's even a longer shot than the other idea. Sounds a bit dodgy to me."

"Well if you don't think it will work, it's not going to," Rowen huffed at him. "It's not like I can try it for you. My power's been drained, I can't see straight, and I don't exactly have Strata's bow with me. It's you or nothing."

The creature was getting tired of searching. It was turning around.

"Well, I dunno Rowen. We don't have time to actually test that theory."

"Good, glad you're with me Cye!" Rowen began to call up some of his power.

The creature stopped, turned, and made a bee line straight for them in an alarming rate.

"ROWEN! You're bloody daft, you fool!" Cye yelled at him.

Rowen interlaced his fingers, signaling for Cye to put his foot on them. "You've got one shot Cye! Go!"

It was far past argument time thanks to Rowen. Cye stepped up and then Rowen sprung him high into the air. Cye could see the creature as it was almost upon his comrade as he back flipped in the air. The creature lunged. Rowen still had enough wits about him to jump out of the way. Cye landed on the monster's back and plunged the tip of his yari into the tick hide.

'Torrent, if you can hear me, give me the power to do this," Cye prayed. "Armor of Torrent! SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

The power came from deep inside him; from the very core. It poured up his body, down his arms; into his hands and then into his weapon. Cye poured all of Torrent's power from the tip of his yari into the body of the beast. The second it realized it was under attack, the creature stopped pursuing Rowen and began to squirm. It could feel the power building, but it could do nothing to get its attacker off its back. The monster began to glow from the inside out and Cye knew when it was time to step back. Pulling out his blade, Cye made a hasty retreat from the creature right before it exploded.

He felt the force of the explosion as the power was released, but none of the backlash hurt him. It was his own power after all. The only thing he did catch were a few slimy pieces of monster on his sub armor. Cye brushed them away in disgust.

"Rowen? You alive?" Cye then called to the darkness.

"Alive and kicking," Rowen replied as he walked out from behind a few trees. He had more time to get away before the creature exploded and his armor was less messy. "You missed a piece right there." Rowen pointed to his shoulder.

Cye glanced over and flicked the piece of blubber clinging to his shoulder in disgust.

"Nice job, buddy," Rowen gave him thumbs up.

Cye frowned. "Yeah well, I demand more notice next time you decide we're going to do one of your "brilliant" plans."

Rowen laughed and clapped a hand on Cye's back. "Whatever you say, Cye. Whatever you say."

When they got back to the camp, they almost ran into Ryo who was set on going out after them.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Ryo cried. "I was getting worried."

"Nah, we handled it just fine," Rowen waved him off.

"You mean I handled it after you threw me at that monster!" Cye retorted.

"Same difference."

"Uh, Rowen? What's...?" Ryo indicated on his own neck the spot where Rowen's neck was still bright red from running into that tree.

Cye snorted.

"Shut up!" Rowen shouted at the laughing Torrent. "Shut up! Shut up! Don't you DARE tell him!"

Cye winked to Ryo and mouthed "I'll tell you later." behind his hand.

"My Lords, you all made it back," Darris greeted as he approached them. "The monsters have been vanquished?"

"Too right," Cye confirmed, giving a thumbs up. "All done on our end."

The captain breathed an audible sigh of relief as a soldier trotted up to him.

"Sir! Damage report," the soldier saluted.

"Go on," Darris nodded.

"Sir, there have been eight deaths and fifteen casualties--three of them critical. Lady Strata is looking after them."

"She is?" the Captain demanded. "Don't let her do that kind of thing. That work isn't for a Lady."

The soldier still continued to salute. "Sir, she was told she didn't have to, but she insisted she had medical training and told us to let her. I--I wasn't sure what to--"

"That's fine," Darris waved him off. "If that is what she wishes, then so be it."

"I'm sorry," Ryo spoke up, catching everyone's attention. His fists were shaking at his side as he spoke. "We should have been there sooner. If we had been paying more attention, no one would have gotten hurt or killed."

"No Lord Wildfire," the captain disagreed. "I appreciate that sentiment, but it is because of you the rest of us are alive. These are the kind of creatures that roam this land. You are our only defense against them. Without you, this whole trek would be a waste. As long as you are here, we have a chance. But don't look at this world with high hopes, Lord Wildfire. This is still a war. People are going to die and every soldier here knows that. Blaming yourself for every life will not help you. Every man is here of his own volition. Just remember that."

Cye and Rowen were impressed. That was the kind of talk Ryo needed a long time ago.

Rowen put a friendly arm around Ryo's shoulder. "That's why you're the captain," he sang. "We'll be back at our camp if you need us."

The two managed to get Ryo turned back towards their own camp fire. The three returned to their little corner of the camp in sub armor, rousing a somewhat cranky White Blaze to his feet. He growled his displeasure at the three when they approached.

"What's up with White Blaze?" Cye wondered.

"Guys, we're idiots," Rowen announced, pointing to whom White Blaze had been guarding while they were gone.

Sage was still in his bed roll, fast asleep.

"Woah, way to go Blaze. Thanks for covering for us," Ryo said sheepishly.

"Sage is going to be properly miffed when he finds out we left his sleeping body here without even thinking," Cye observed.

Rowen looked at both of them, hands on hips. "Guys, I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the hills, frost was still on the ground. Most of the landscape was flat with sparse brush and trees. Near one of the bigger trees, a white dragon paced agitatedly. He had waited long enough. He poked at the large bundle sleeping on the ground with his nose. The figure mumbled something before going back to sleep. The dragon tried again, nudging the sleeping form a bit more insistently. A thick arm came up and lazily shooed the dragon away. 

"Nggh..don't you ever sleep?" A deep, scratchy voice said. "Gimmi a few more minutes, would ya?"

The arm fell back to the ground as the owner of the voice went back to sleep.

The dragon, however, was none too pleased. Seiji stuck his nose into the bedroll and snorted.

Kento shrieked as he felt ice cold in places no person would ever want to feel cold. He jumped a good three feet in the air before hitting the ground with a clumsy thump. He then glared at the white dragon.

"I hate you," he told the creature.

Seiji just huffed a dragonish kind of huff and looked meaningfully at his saddle and packs.

"Fine," Kento grouched as he picked himself up. "Just lemme get something to eat and we'll go." He moodily crawled over to the discarded packs and rummaged through his rations for something suitable for breakfast. Kento sighed as he munched on some dry fruit. He missed all the big banquets they gave back at the castle. He certainly wasn't going to stay out camping longer than he had to.

As he ate, Kento watched Seiji, Robyn's ice dragon, pace around. He swallowed the bit of food he had in his mouth.

"What are you so worked up for?" he asked the dragon.

It had been three days since Kento had left the castle. Three days since he had seen another person or talked with anyone. It took only one day before he started talking to a creature who couldn't talk back. It was like talking to White Blaze, Kento had rationalized, only the dragon acknowledged your presence more. The creature had such emotional eyes and quite animated gestures. Kento sometimes felt like he was having a real conversation with Seiji. Or maybe he was just going crazy from being alone too long. He kind of wished he had taken one of the others with him. Maybe Cye to keep him company. Maybe Sage since he'd lost his armor and didn't have anything else better to do.

Not that it mattered now. After traveling over miles and miles of boring landscape, he was almost there. Kento did not need a map to know this. He could see and feel the land growing darker as he neared the land belonging to Akuma; a man said to be under the influence of darker powers. Even so was his land. The very dirt seemed a shade darker to Kento and the plants, more unfriendly.

Seiji was more agitated here than he had been when they first started out.

In response to Kento's question, the dragon snorted and looked to the bags again. Then paced some more. Kento sighed as he swallowed.

"Fine, I'm getting ready now." He put the last bit of food in his mouth then set about saddling the dragon and packing the bags. Before he got on himself, he grabbed the reigns and looked the dragon in the eye. "Why do I get the feeling you're acting this way more because there's somewhere specific you want to be instead of just not liking this place?"

To that, the white dragon did not respond. Kento was getting some "none of your business" vibes from the creature and let it drop. He climbed up on the dragon and they were off again. Seiji was running faster this time. Kento knew for sure the dragon was in a hurry for something.

Up in the distance, he saw it. Over the shadowed hills, a tall, dark tower appeared on the horizon. Kento tensed when he saw it. They were completely in what he considered to be enemy territory now. Akuma's castle was straight ahead, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy. It never was. There was always some army or trap or labyrinth one had to conquer before reaching the main bad guy's castle. Always.

"Huh," Kento marveled as he stood outside the castle gates, hands on hips. There had been nothing. No army, no traps, not even guards at the gates. The place almost looked deserted. He turned to his companion.

"Did we come to the right place?" He asked Seiji. "I swear there's going to be hell to pay if I came all this way to save the princess and all I get is a little mushroom saying she's in another castle."

The dragon just looked at him and began pushing open the gates with his head. Kento decided he might as well help and the two managed to swing the massive gates open. Inside was the courtyard leading to the castle's front doors. It, too was empty. Save for one stout, goblin-like creature standing before them. It had beady, yellow eyes and green skin. Kento stared.

"Lord Hardrock," The creature-like man bowed low, his voice was gravelly with a certain hiss at the same time. "Welcome, His Highness has been expecting you."

"...Really?" Kento wondered. This was definitely not how he pictured his arrival to this place would be. Masses of warriors and much Iron Rock Crushing of the enemies, sure, but this...?

The little man nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Please come this way. Your dragon will have to stay in the courtyard."

Kento turned to Seiji. "That cool with you, buddy?"

Seiji just gave a suffering sigh that seemed to say "make it quick" and sat on his haunches.

Kento gave a shrug that said "I'll do what I can" and followed after his smaller guide.

Inside, the castle was just as glum and shadowed as the rest of the land around it. But even though it lacked the color, Kento couldn't help but think it looked familiar. He was no expert in architect, but he couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat reminiscent of the queen's castle. It almost seemed like the person who designed this castle had liked the design of the other one and used it as inspiration for this one.

Except, while Falnan's castle had been full of people, this one was empty.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kento asked.

"Yes, Lord Hardrock?" the guide asked.

"Why aren't there any soldiers or servants around? Isn't this a war? Isn't he afraid someone will get in here if it's not guarded?"

The goblin gave a grating laugh similar to nails on a chalkboard. "His Highness' walls protect themselves, My Lord. If he did not want you in his castle, you would not have made it this far."

"I see," Kento replied, rasing an eyebrow. To himself he thought _'This Akuma guy sounds like an arrogant bastard. I won't be staying long.'_

The throne room was about where Kento guessed it would be. Large, ornate doors were opened by unseen powers. His guide ushered him in and left him as the doors closed behind him with a resounding, heavy thud. The room itself was large and dark and appeared to be empty as well. Though Kento could hardly shake what his senses were telling him. The place looked empty, but it didn't feel empty. It felt as if it were full of presences. Kento was starting to understand what the little guy was talking about the castle protecting itself. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stupidly walk all the way into the heart of the castle by himself. Kento readied himself to call up his armor.

"Lord Hardrock, it's an honor to have you here."

Kento looked up. In a black velvet and gold throne which he originally thought was empty, sat a young man, hardly older than he was. His face was pale and his body thin. Kento wouldn't have thought twice about him if he saw him on the street. But the person on the throne radiated something that made his armor tell him he might be dangerous.

"You Akuma?" Kento asked.

"I am," the young man replied. His voice seemed to come from all corners of the room. "And I am pleased you were able to accept my invitation."

"Yeah, whatever. I just came for the girl," Kento shot back. "Where is she? If you did anything funny with her, I'll–"

"Akuuuumie!"

At the sound of the high sing-song voice, the king of the dark land suddenly looked very tired.

A brightly dressed young lady in a beautiful gown came trotting into the throne room. She ran right up the steps and threw her arms around the king's head, thrusting her generous cleavage in his face.

"Akumie," she sighed dramatically. "I am SO bored. Let's go out and DO something."

King Akuma looked away from the breasts in his face with minor annoyance. "I am in the MIDDLE of something right now..."

The woman looked up to the extra person and hopped down the stairs towards Kento.

"Hey, I know you!" she said, pointing at him. "You're one of Robyn's guys...Wait, don't tell me. It's...Ken something, right?" She looked him up and down. "Nice outfit."

Kento grabbed Natalia's shoulders urgently. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

The blonde woman looked at him dubiously. "Of course not. What did you think was happening to me here?"

"As I told Lady Hardrock, she is not harmed."

Kento jumped back as Yanushi suddenly appeared next to him.

"Either Lady or Lord Hardrock could come to fetch her and would not be harmed," the deity continued. "That was the deal I made to her."

"You're here, too, huh?" Kento demanded, looking ready to fend off any sudden attack.

"Oh! You two know each other," Natalia grinned. "What a great coincidence! How did you guys meet?"

Kento looked at her, suddenly realizing how crazy this girl really was. "He's the GOD of this world! How do YOU know him!"

In response, Natalia looked Yanushi up and down in an unimpressed fashion. "God? Yanni? Oh, I don't think so."

Kento actually snorted. "Yanni?"

Yanushi coughed an uncomfortable sort of cough. "Lord Hardrock has come to take you back with him. I believe you have friends there."

Natalia brightened, turning to Kento. "Oh, are you guys done? We ready to go back?"

"Uh...not exactly," Kento replied, confused. "What--"

"Because I was under the impression I was just going to be staying here until you guys were finished with what you were doing, then you'd come get me. Are you guys not done?"

"Well, no. Not really." Kento was starting to feel like his world was spinning. This was so not what he had expected and he hated not being in control. The whole place wasn't anything like he imagined it to be. "Robyn wanted me to come get you."

"Oh, Robyn!" Nataila's questioning face brightened right up again. "How's she doing? Is she holding up in this place okay?"

Kento shook his head, regretting bringing her up. "Robyn would have come here herself, but...she got hurt. It's pretty bad. She wants you to come back."

Natalia's expression was instantly somber and serious. "I'll go change and pack right now." She turned to the thin figure on the throne. "Akumie, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go with him."

"Please do," the king sighed tiredly. "I'm quite busy now and you're rather distracting."

Natalia seemed to ignore that last comment. She gave Kento a quick "I'll be as fast as I can" and ran out of the throne room. Thus leaving Kento alone with two men whom he had been told were supposed to be his enemies.

"So...you guys are just going to let me walk out of here, then?" Kento asked, still not sure if he was getting the proper impression with these guys.

"Yes," Akuma nodded. "Bringing the girl here was my mistake. I always tie up my loose ends. When she comes back, you are free to go. Just remember this, Lord Hardrock, after you leave these grounds all deals are off. If you return to the Queen's army, you are then my enemy and thus, fair game."

Kento narrowed his eyes. That made a bit more sense to him. "Yeah, I gotcha."

"Now you," Akuma continued, now addressing Yanushi. "I haven't seen in a few days. What have you been doing?"

Yanushi looked pointedly at Kento and then walked up the steps to the throne. Obviously, this wasn't a conversation meant for Hardrock. The deity bent down and whispered in the king's ear. Akuma listened quietly and then his eyes grew wide.

"Minami?" he spoke a little too loud.

That caught Kento's attention.

"So she finally showed up, did she? Pity we couldn't get a hold of her before then. Where is she now?"

"She's hard to track because of the circumstances," Yanushi said lowly, though not below Kento's hearing. "I believe she's currently tailing the queen's army. When she's done there, she's going to be coming after you next, Your Highness."

A thoughtful expression crossed Akuma's face, but he made no reply to that.

Kento's mind was spinning. They said Minami was here. That she was trailing the queen's army. But what did that mean? Did she come back from the dead? It couldn't have anything to do with Robyn, could it? Last Kento saw of her, she was injured and in bed. Robyn couldn't be involved... could she?

He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to leave. Whether he should go back to the castle or try to find the army, Kento wasn't sure. But he knew he had to leave.

"I'm ready," Natalia called as she came in. She was dressed now in travel attire with a satchel on her back.

"Great, we need to go now," Kento said, grabbing her wrist. "I don't think we have much time to loose."

Natalia seemed to not noticed his urgency. She waved to the other occupants in the room. "Bye Akumie! Bye Yanni! Bye everyone! Thanks for everything!"

"Everyone?" Kento questioned as he pulled her out the door.

Natalia blinked at him. "Oh! You can't see them yet!"

Ice seemed to creep up the back of Kento's neck. "Them?"

"Oh yeah," Natalia confirmed. "The place looks empty to you, doesn't it? That's okay, it took me a few days to see them, too. It was a bit creepy at first, but then I got used to it."

Kento quickened his pace. He hated that kind of stuff. How was Robyn's friend taking it so natural like that? Was she insane?

The two of them fled into the courtyard where Kento stopped in his tracks and Natalia gasped at the creature in front of her.

"Is that a--a..?"

"You stupid dragon! What are you doing!" Kento demanded of Seiji.

While Kento was gone, Seiji had chewed off the straps on his saddle and was sitting smugly with all of Kento's supplies on the ground.

"He's so pretty!" Natalia marveled. "Can I touch him? He won't bite me, will he?"

Kento seethed. "No, because he's going to be dead in a few minutes!"

"You know, I don't think yelling at that animal will help any," Natalia advised.

"Oh, he understands me," Kento assured her with venom in his voice. "How do you think we'll make it back without any supplies, you idiot?"

Seiji got up on all fours and spread out his wings--which were now quite large at full span--and looked at Kento expectantly. Hardrock's face paled.

"We're going to fly on him!" Natailia squealed with delight.

"No!" Kento said more to the dragon than to her. "We are NOT flying! No!"

Seiji walked up to them, crouching down to be mounted.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said no!"

"Oh please!" Natalia begged, tugging on his sleeve. "Ever since I was old enough to read fantasy novels I wanted to. PLEASE! I'll drive if you want."

Kento was suddenly offended with this American girl implying he was afraid to fly. Even though it was entirely true. Plus she was looking at him with those pleading eyes and she was extremely attractive. Every bit of testosterone in his body wanted to satisfy whatever need she had. In this case, she needed to fly on a dragon. Kento couldn't say no to her.

"Fine," he grouched, folding his arms to show his dissatisfaction.

"Yay!" Natalia squealed. "Thanks so much!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him square on the mouth. It wasn't a long kiss, but it had the full affect. He didn't fail to notice her supple breasts press against him either. Kento was absolutely stunned when she moved away.

"I think we can still pack a few of these on his back," she called as she rummaged through the ruined saddle.

It took a moment for Kento to shake himself. "Uh...yeah. Whatever...whatever you can salvage is fine."

Natalia packed what she could on Seiji's back in record time and before Kento knew it, she was on the dragon herself and reaching out a hand to him.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

Kento sighed. He might as well act like a man and bear it. He took Natalia's hand and she helped pull him up behind her. Eagerly she grabbed the reigns and with a "hang on" told the dragon to go. Kento hardly had time to grab Natalia's waist before Seiji lurched forward. With one jump, Seiji lept to the top of the castle gates and then up in the air. Kento had his eyes closed the whole time.

"You okay back there?" Natalia asked, obviously having the time of her life.

"Fine," Kento gritted, trying to remain calm.

"Good, 'cuz you're squeezing me a bit too tight. Loosen up. It's not THAT scary."

Kento forced himself to loosen his hold a little. Inside, a small part of him that always thought he was tough enough for anything died. He sighed inwardly to himself. Like everything else in this crazy world, his whole "rescue" wasn't anything like he thought it would be.


	17. Chapter 16: False Identities

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Sixteen: False Identities

The royal army of Falnan–soldiers and Ronin alike–stood at attention. All eyes were riveted on the landscape; one large hill to be exact. The entire camp had be rousted before the crack of dawn by a scout which reported Akuma's army was almost upon them and would reach their camp by morning. Darris instantly had the camp packed up and every man assembled for battle. Now, as the sun was coming up to warm the land, every member of the army waited. The air was tense as they watched the horizon. War was almost upon them.

One set of eyes closed as their owner yawned a long, tired yawn. Sage covered his mouth grumpily with one hand. That stupid Hariel with whatever it was he did to him. It was very unSage-like to be tired in the morning, but he was. Sage mentally cursed the god or tiger or whatever he was. Hariel made him get too much sleep and now he would be yawning all day. Not seemly for a warrior of his caliber. He actually hoped something would happen so he could wake up.

Someone shouted and all attention was turned to the hills on the horizon. A black lining rose over the landscape. Akuma's army. The mass of warriors rounded over the hills and down towards their adversaries. Voices rose up through Darris' troops as Akuma's army continued to march towards them. Any usual army would stop the second their enemies came in sight. This army did not stop, if anything, the pace of their march was increased. It would only be minutes before the forces collided.

"Prepare yourselves!" Darris called to his troops. "We'll wait for them to come to us! Archers! Ready the first wave!"

In the front lines, anyone that had a bow and arrow stood ready for their captain's signal.

"You're not going to shoot one right at the beginning, are you?" Ryo asked as Rowen, in full armor, pulled back an arrow as well.

"Part of the strategy is intimidation," Rowen smirked. "It may not stop them, but it might make for a few hesitations before taking us on. And in battle, just that much may be all the difference."

"They look like people!" Cye suddenly shot out, his voice rising. The army was almost in range of the arrows. "They are people–like us! These aren't Warlords or Dynasty soldiers! We can't attack them! We can't fight those men when we have our armors on! It's–it's..."

"You might be surprised how unlike real men some of them are, Lord Torrent," Darris spoke calmly, keeping his eyes on the approaching army. "But do not worry, we will not be using your powers to fight those men, but what they brought with them."

Cye was about to ask what that meant, but Darris was already calling for the first wave of arrows. Hundreds of them shot into the air, raining down on Akuma's men who were now all but running towards them. A large man, impossibly large for any normal person, was in the front leading the charge. He saw the arrows coming and jumped forward, smashing his knuckles into the ground. Even from where they were, the Ronins could feel a wave of energy shoot out and somehow, it repelled all the arrows from hitting their targets.

A gasp rounded the front lines of Darris' troops.

"Do you see what I mean, Lord Torrent?" The captain nodded, his face stern. "Not like ordinary men."

"Then we'll see how they like this," Rowen announced as he shot one of Strata's arrows.

The hulking man on the opposite side sent out another energy wave. But the golden arrow refused to be repelled. Almost seeming to take on more power, it pierced the energy field and landed among several of the men, sending out an energy wave of it's own and scattering the enemy in its wake.

Darris' men cheered while Ryo shot Rowen a thumbs up.

"See? Not so bad," Rowen gloated.

"Yeah, but now comes the hard part," said Sage who had been silent and serious the second the army had appeared on the horizon.

Darris voice rang out again and he ordered his troops forward at full force. Sage drew the sword the Captain had given to him.

"Wait a minute!" Ryo cried. This was the moment they all were worried about. Though each knew in their head it would happen, somewhere in their hearts, they had hoped and tried to pretend it wouldn't. "Sage, you shouldn't go out there. Stay with us."

Sage smiled–an odd smile, even for someone who did not smile very much. He placed a reassuring hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"I cannot fight with you this time, my friend," he said calmly. "May we meet each other at the end of this. Good luck."

Ryo panicked. "Sage! Wait!"

But before he could grab his friend, Sage was gone. He lurched forward into the advancing army and was swallowed up in the mass. Ryo stood there blankly, staring at the spot Sage had been just moments before. Men were running around him, past him and forward. There were so many, like a living sea. It was as if the blonde had been swallowed up.

Rowen stayed quiet, his fists trembling. He wanted just as much as Ryo to tell Sage not to go. But he knew his friend. Sage expected more of Rowen than of Ryo in this instance. If Rowen had said anything, Sage would have kicked his can to the moon before he could finish speaking. Rowen knew this was what Sage wanted. Even if he had tried to do something, there would have been no stopping the stubborn blonde.

Cye was going through the same emotions as well. But at the same time, something told him to look around. He turned his head to the right and his gaze fell past his own advancing troops to the enemy lines. How he picked out this one individual from the entire swarm of bodies, he never knew, but Cye saw one of Akuma's men holding a jar. As the man opened it, a grey smoke wafted out. It rose faster than normal smoke as it gathered in the air. Before Cye's eyes, the intangible cloud solidified and it fell to the ground, much like how a jungle cat would land.

In a blink, the smoke became a solid creature. It had a thick, grey body and a long neck with a massive head. Six bulky limbs held the monster up and giant flat teeth stuck out of a pushed in snout. It's fat, short tail was loaded with shiny, sharp spines and it yowled and snapped and thumbed its tail, tearing up the battlefield.

By then, Rowen and Ryo were watching as well.

"What do you bet that one is meant for us?" Rowen questioned.

"That thing is massive!" Ryo marveled. "How are we going to use our sure kills? Our guys are everywhere! We'll hit someone."

Rowen languidly pulled out an arrow and strung it on his bow. "Guess we'll just do it the old fashioned way."

He let the arrow fly. It flew farther than any normal arrow and embedded itself in the creature's neck. The thing howled and thrashed and soldiers of both allegiances cried out as it tore up anything living around it.

"You just made it madder!" Cye accused.

"Come on guys! We've got to get that thing taken care of! People are dying!" Ryo ordered.

The three ran towards it, weapons at ready. The monster was snapping at anything near it; crunching bodies under its jaws and impaling with is massive, spiked tail. Ryo jumped at it, intending to land on the creatures back, behind the neck. But the monster, with its long neck, snatched Ryo right out of the air with its mouth. With a quick jerk of its head, Ryo was flung off into the distance. Cye and Rowen stared.

"We can't do this with just weapons," Cye insisted. "We have to use our powers SOMEHOW!"

"What about that thing you did last night?" Rowen suggested. "Pump the power directly into it."

"You saw what it just did to Ryo!" Cye argued. "I won't be able to touch it. Let alone get near it long enough to call up an attack!"

"I'll be your decoy again," Rowen announced. "Just try it. What have we got to loose?"

Cye did have an answer for that question, but Rowen was already running off in a different direction. He pulled another arrow from his armor's quiver and the creature suddenly had both glowing red eyes riveted on him.

"Smart beast," Rowen muttered. "You know I'm the one that shot you the first time, don't you? That's right, keep watching me..."

The creature continued to stare at him, body tensing for an attack. Lightning quick, it lashed out, but not at Rowen, to Strata's surprise and horror. The creature whirled around with surprising speed and its head snapped at something on the ground. Rowen was pretty sure he knew what it was and shot his arrow.

The creature must have been watching for it whipped it's tail around and shattered the arrow before it could embed itself into its thick hide again. Rowen gave up shooting arrows and ran forward. He soon could see Cye on his back with his yari between the creature's jaws and he was using all his strength to fend it off.

At that moment, Rowen didn't care about anything else. He didn't care who he hit as long as Cye was safe. He began to power up for a full Arrow Shock Wave.

The creature merely glanced in his direction as it continued in its attempt to devour itself a Bearer of Torrent. It flicked its tail in Rowen's direction and dozens of tiny spines flew at him. Rowen, however, didn't move from where he was powering up. They were too small to pierce his armor so he was not worried.

One of the spines grazed his cheek, drawing blood. The second the skin was broken, Rowen lost all power. His arrow became useless.

"What the–" was all Rowen could get out before his bow started to feel heavy, then his arms. Too heavy to hold himself up, his knees gave out as did the rest of him as he fell to the ground, unable to move. A little cut did all that? Its affect was so fast!

Whatever the creature had been doing with Cye, it got tired of it and turned to Rowen, who was paralyzed. All Strata could do was watch as the thing's jowls dripped saliva over him. There was hatred in that creature's eyes. It wanted him to suffer, it wanted him dead. Somewhere in the background, Rowen thought he heard someone calling his name. Whether it was Cye or Ryo, he couldn't be sure.

"One, two! One, two! And through and through!"

It was funny what one remembers or hears when they are about to die.

The creature loomed over him and then froze as if it suddenly had a very unpleasant sensation.

"The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!"

Suddenly, the creature's body and its head were no longer connected. The body twitched, but refused to fall. The head, however, had no other choice. Rowen had little choice either but to lay there and watch those empty eyes fall towards him. The head landed right next to the downed Ronin and Rowen was so creeped out by its near proximity that he would have slithered right out of his armor and far away if he could.

But then he also felt something smaller and lighter land on the other side of him. Something human. Hardly able to turn his head, Rowen's eyes wandered to the opposite side and widened. The person standing next to him was in a dark brown cape. The wind was making it billow and reveal the thin, feminine body it concealed underneath. The person had a massive blade in her hand; impossibly large for one her size. Her hood was down and Rowen could not tear his eyes away from the deep, red hair floating in the breeze.

"Robyn!"

She didn't respond, only stared at the creature's head as she walked over to it.

"He left it dead, and with its head..." She drew back her leg and kicked the massive head, almost as wide as she was tall, with dizzying force. It flew across the battlefield before hitting the ground and bouncing and rolling further, mowing over several soldiers as it went.

"...he went galumphing back."

Rowen stared, unable to do anything else. Soldiers in the vicinity stopped fighting, they looked from the headless body to the head several yards away. Then back to the body and also the young female standing next to it with her large sword swung over her shoulder.

"I demand an end to this battle right now!" She yelled to all who could hear her.

Despite her earlier demonstration, very few listened to her. The battle continued on. Soldiers started fighting again, killing. The dying continued.

"Robyn," Rowen tried again. His voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked. His limbs felt tingly, but he was still having trouble using them.

The girl he called to ignored him. Instead she hefted the giant sword off her shoulder, whirled it around, and slammed the tip into the ground. A massive wave shot out, into the ground upon impact. It spread out in all directions, rattling the very earth beneath the feet of anyone standing. Soon, no one was. The ground shook so violently, no one was able to stay on their feet. Two entire armies were brought to their knees and it was silent when the sword was pulled out of the ground and the quaking stopped.

"I said, I demand an end to this battle right now!" Her voice cut through the silence with more authority and power than Rowen had ever heard Robyn's voice possess. It almost sounded like a stranger to him. He would have believed it was a stranger if the person standing near him didn't look so hauntingly familiar.

It seemed everyone on the battlefield had heard her, but no one had responded.

"It's Bloody Minami!" a voice screamed from the masses. Rowen didn't even know if it came someone on his side.

He struggled to get to his feet as some men stared and others scattered. The soldiers in Darris' army seemed far more alarmed at Robyn's presence than those of Akuma's army. One such creature, a huge, decorated man, probably a general, gathered some of his men to him and they crowded around the red haired woman.

"Who are you to come here and command MY troops on what to do?" the large beast of a man demanded.

Robyn seemed hardly amused. "It's merely a warning," she said calmly, not even looking at him. "If you ignore it, I can't be responsible for the consequences."

The general looked at his men and they all drew their swords.

"Allow us to educate you on the true meaning of consequence," he grinned.

"Stay away from her," Rowen warned, struggling to sit up again. "If you want her you will also have to deal with me."

But Robyn reacted first- faster than Rowen could see. One moment her massive sword was embedded in the ground, the next, she had it in her hands and she was a few paces away, crouched in a finishing pose. The men at her back just stood there in surprise. The one in front, Rowen could see a trickle of blood run from a line across his neck. Then, all of them collapsed, dead. Their cleanly severed heads fell from their bodies, faces frozen in surprise.

"I told you about consequences..." Robyn mumbled.

She stabbed the ground in her sword once more. Grasping the handle, she twisted the blade in the earth with a grunt. As she did so, the ground opened up. The split raced and widened over the battle field. The earth tore from itself and swallowed all soldiers of either allegiance, plummeting them to their deaths deep in the earth.

Sage jumped from the angry tear, grabbing one of his fellow soldiers before he teetered in as well. Still others were falling and dying all around him. He glanced up to the cause of the fissure. He couldn't see exactly what was causing it, but he knew he had to get up there.

"Robyn! Stop!" It was Ryo's voice. He looked a bit banged up, but not too worse for wear as he ran up to the red haired girl.

Robyn turned and looked at him; then at Rowen. "Lord Wildfire, Lord Strata," she said coldly. "This is all foolishness. What do you hope to accomplish here?"

As Rowen regained feeling in his limbs and was able to stand, he wasn't sure what to say. He was too baffled by his senses. Before him was a face he knew that didn't recognize him. And a familiar voice that had never addressed him so coldly before. This was Robyn, but it wasn't. And Rowen was beside himself on how to respond to her.

"Robyn, stop this!" Ryo had no problem finding words. "You're hurting people! You're killing them! Don't do this!"

Robyn turned her head in Ryo's direction and then swung it around as another figure approached.

"Robyn!" Cye cried as he ran towards her. "Are you okay? What–"

Rowen stopped him with an arm in front of his chest.

"That's not Robyn," he said lowly.

Cye's eyes widened and he tensed, hands clutching his yari. So what were they supposed to do then?

Robyn looked at the three armored figures around her.

"So, you're ganging up on me My Lords? Very well."

Before any of them could deny that accusation, she lunged forward. Rowen was her first target. Her open palm grabbed his face and he was slammed backwards to the ground before he could react. The force was enough to take the wind from his lungs and make his vision dance.

"Robyn! Stop!" Cye cried, running forward.

Robyn spun, catching Cye in the gut with her fist. Cye gasped tasting blood. The force of her blows with the Hardrock strength was like being hit by a train. Her foot flew through the air, connecting with his helmet. Cye was out before he even hit the ground.

By the time she was done with the two Ronins, Ryo was in a fighting stance. Even after seeing the defeat of his friends, Ryo couldn't bring himself to yet draw his swords. He knew he had to defend himself, but his heart faltered at the thought of hurting Robyn to do that. He was running out of options.

"Robyn, please," he said in a shaky voice. "I don't want to fight you."

She sneered at him. "Oh, these are hardly fights."

Ryo saw her move and lashed out. But he was only half hearted in his defense and she easily snuck around him, wrapping a steel-like arm around his neck and twisting one of his arms painfully behind his back.

"Now, what should I do with you, Lord Wildfire?" she purred in his ear.

Ryo grunted against her grip. There was no way he could get out of it with the strength she had.

"That body isn't yours," he rasped through the choke hold. "Give it back."

She seemed to almost ignore him. "You know, Lord Wildfire, within this body there is a voice. It is a deep, slithering voice full of filth and darkness. It tells the owner of this body to be fearful of you–that you will be the end of this body's existence. What do you think I should do about that?"

"MINAMI!"

Both sets of eyes turned to Myune, standing before them, blood splattered on her own battle armor. She had her blood tarnished sword in her hand, her eyes ablaze with anger and hatred and she looked dangerous.

"Kita," Robyn drawled, her voice dripping. "How long has it been now. Don't you look good."

"How DARE you come back here!" Myune seethed. "Don't you even have the grace to stay dead after a past life lived with such disgrace?"

Behind him, Ryo could feel Robyn's cold sneer. He didn't even have to see it to feel its chill.

"I was taken before I was done."

"Will you not rest until you have destroyed everyone and everything?" Myune spat. "Such a pathetic life. You have no business here."

Robyn ignored the insults. "Oh yes. I'm afraid I do. You see, I'm looking for your Bearer of Halo."

Ryo's eyes went wide. "You want Sage?"

"There is no Bearer of Halo!" Myune insisted, her beautiful face marred by her own cocky sneer. "I have the Halo armor now and you'll not get it from me." She brandished her sword to back up her threat.

Robyn's face fell into an unimpressed expression and Ryo felt her hold on him loosen a bit. In the corner of his eye he saw a coughing Rowen trying to get up. Cye was still out cold.

"You lie," Robyn said flatly. "You don't control Halo."

If it was possible for Myune to look even more furious, she did at that moment.

"There IS NO HALO BEARER!" she practically screamed. "I have the armor!"

"No," Robyn replied, still calm. "There he is."

Wide eyed, Myune spun around to see a painting, battle filthy Sage behind her. He was looking at Robyn and Ryo with the same confusion his friends had earlier.

Myune was seething.

"ENOUGH! You can't play your head games with me, Minami! If you dare question my right as Halo Guardian, you better back up that accusation. Fight me, Minami!"

Robyn grinned. "That's a bold statement seeing as how I killed you once already."

Myune couldn't take it any more. She shuddered with rage. Her battle scream pierced the air as she attacked, sword raised. Robyn stayed calm. She moved a few steps forward to meet the attack with her captive in front of her.

"Ryo!" Sage cried out, knowing exactly what Robyn was doing.

Myune's lithe blade swung through the air. Ryo saw it coming and could do nothing else but close his eyes. The sword stopped short of slicing flesh. Ryo held his breath, the tip lightly piercing the skin at this throat. The puncture brought forth a single droplet of blood.

Myune's eyes burned into Robyn's while Ryo was still held helplessly between them.

"Careful Myune," Robyn taunted. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of another armor bearer, would you?"

"You can't blame Hardrock's death on me," Myune hissed, not backing away from her stance.

Ryo was finding himself increasingly uncomfortable with his position between two angry women and a sword tip at his throat. But he dare not say anything about it.

"It was everyone's fault!" Robyn cried, showing more emotion than she ever had since she arrived.

"No," Myune correct lowly, lowering her weapon. "It was yours. You corrupted him. You broke your priestess vows. You should rot in hell for what you did."

Ryo could feel every fiber of Robyn's body seethe right before he was swept off his feet and thrust face down on the ground. The wind was momentarily knocked out of him from the impact.

"You want a fight?" Robyn asked, voice thick with venom. "You got one."

Myune scoffed. "With what? You're going to use that huge slab of a sword on me? You should know you won't be able to touch me with that."

Robyn glared and walked over to Ryo. He could feel his hand sinking into the ground to hold him there as Ryo also felt Robyn plant a foot in the middle of his back.

"Alright then, I'll make it even," Robyn's voice was calmer as she eyed the two swords on Wildfire's back.

Myune scoffed again. "Don't be ridiculous. No one but the Bearer of Wildfire can touch those without the swords scorching their–"

Robyn grabbed one in each hand and pulled them both out of their sheaths. Myune was wide eyed and, behind her, so was Sage. Robyn held both swords in the light and then threw one of them into the ground at Myune's feet.

"Pick it up."

Myune just stared at the weapon. Curious, she reached a hand forward, but the hilt was already flaming in anger, warning her not to touch it. Myune looked back up at Robyn who still had the other Wildfire sword in her hand.

"What are you?" Myune whispered.

Robyn waved her finger, a cocky grin on her face. "Uh uh. Knowledge is power, you know? Know your enemy and know yourself. Or, in my case, know the self you have possessed. With this body, you can never beat me."

Myune's mind raced. What was she talking about? Minami could hold the sword without being burned because of the body she was in? But that didn't make any sense! What would the body of another Hardrock Guardian have to do with the Wildfire swords?

Robyn looked less than impressed with Myune's confusion. "I guess you're ill prepared, Kita. Perhaps another day then?" She shouldered the Wildfire sword and went to retrieve the other massive sword still in the ground.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Minami!" Myune's anger started to grow again. "You turn from me and I'll–"

"DON'T YOU THREATEN ME!" The ground cracked open from where Robyn was standing and ran all the way over to split a few inches between Myune's feet.

"Really," Robyn continued as if speaking to a child., "You have no idea what you are talking about.

"Shut up!" Myune barked. "Don't tell me what I know!"

She lunged forward to attack, but Robyn had already met her, the Wildfire sword drawn.

_She's too fast!_ Myune's mind spoke to her. _I'm done for!_

Sage had been helping Cye sit up as he regained consciousness. Rowen was stumbling towards them. Ryo was still stuck, face down with arms buried in the earth. Everyone saw as Robyn lept into the air, sword ready to swing. All witnesses, especially Myune, could see the attack aimed for her throat–Minami's fatal blow of choice. Myune shut her eyes.

The sword swung wide, slicing deep. Myune's body went rigid as something heavy fell from her shoulders and hit the ground. From where Robyn landed, she smirked. All was at a stand still for the breath of a moment.

Myune took in the deep breath she had been holding. She was still alive. Her hair that was once pulled up in a tight, beautiful pony tail now fell freely around her face in short clumps. A thick knot of gorgeous, long hair was at her feet in the dirt. A hand traveled up to find her hair now shortened to about the length of her jaw.

"My...hair..."

"Remember how close you came," Robyn said softly, not turning around. "I may not miss a second time."

Myune was shaking as she fell to her knees. She did not fear death, but she did fear power and helplessness. And she was afraid now.

Robyn, both mismatched swords in hand, walked over to where Sage was propping up Cye.

"Robyn," Cye coughed. "Don't be like this. You're hurting yourself as well."

Robyn paused, looking down at him with no recognition in her face and no response. She ignored everything Cye said look at Sage.

"We will have to speak again, Lord Halo."

"Don't call him that!" Myune cried from her place, tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She was right, she had to be. Why was everything now falling apart?

"You have no right to do this!"

Robyn turned to see Rowen this time, standing before her.

"You shouldn't use another person's body this way. It's wrong, Minami."

Robyn just smirked. "Don't get too attached," she said as she began to sink into the ground.

Rowen ran to catch her, but she was completely swallowed up by the time he got there. Frustrated at losing her again, Rowen punched the ground.

The second she was gone, Ryo's hand were free and he sat up and looked around.

"Now what do we do?"

Sage surveyed the battle scene, looking hard at the large, gapping tear still splitting the countryside. "Looks like the fighting has stopped, for now. Both armies are pulling back to regroup after that display."

Ryo walked over to his friends, ignoring Myune's hunched form completely.

"Then we should regroup, too," he announced. "You okay, Cye?"

Torrent grimaced as they all helped him to his feet.

"Some bruised ribs maybe, but nothing serious."

"So what ARE we doing to do from here?" Rowen asked. "We can't use force on her and we can't catch her when she's got that kind of strength. How do we stop a powerhouse like that without hurting her?"

Ryo looked to the horizon. Their first confrontation against Minami was confusing for all of them. He was just as much lost on how to act upon this as any of them were.

"I hate to say this, but Kento might be our only hope of catching her without harming her."

Sage looked grim. "Then we better hope he gets here soon."

* * *

"Woah! Woah!" Kento called as they started to descend. "Why are you going down?"

Seiji landed bumpily with a huff and sat there for a moment, panting.

"Tired already, huh?" Kento grinned, even though he was more than happy to reach the ground himself.

"He doesn't stay up in the air for very long," Natalia worried. She wondered how long it would take to get to the other castle now.

"Well, it's his first time flying," Kento explained. "He's still a baby...I think."

"Aww, well he did good for his first time then," Natalia sympathized, patting the dragon's head. Seiji gave a deep, purr-like rumble in the back of his throat. "I'm just worried about Robyn. I want to see her as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Kento agreed. "I left right after it happened and that was almost four days ago. I have no idea what's going on there now."

Natalia nodded, seeming a little down.

"But don't worry!" Kento tried to cheer her up. "She had good doctors. I'm sure she's feeling a lot better by the time we get there. So don't worry, okay?"

Natalia didn't respond. Kento was feeling stupid for saying "don't worry" twice in one breath. It made it sound like it was a lie. The truth of the matter was he was worried, too. There was a lot he hadn't explained to her. Like how Robyn was injured and how Natalia's friend "Akumie" was in a war with the kingdom they were going to. For now, he figured it would be best to wait until they reached the castle for all explanations.

Having caught his breath, Seiji started in a trot towards their destination.

"This is smoother than riding a horse," Natalia commented, her spirits rising a bit.

Kento just nodded, but didn't say anything. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"You know, I bet you thought I was crazy back at the castle," Natalia went on, catching Kento's attention. "I'm really not, I promise. But everything happened so fast and still, I'm not even sure why it happened in the first place. I was attacked and kidnaped and brought to that castle that's both full and empty of people. They actually locked me up for a while. I couldn't see anyone, but I could feel there was something there watching me." She gave an uncomfortable laugh. "It kind of freaked me out.

"Then Akuma came there and let me out. He said he made a mistake and I could stay as a guest until someone came to get me. That's all he said. He never explained anything to me; even when I asked.. He was weird. Sometimes he would seem normal and other times...it was like there was another personality in there. He and Yanushi were the only two people I saw in the castle at first. Neither were cruel to me, but they stayed distant and never told me anything."

She glanced over her shoulder at Kento. "You couldn't see the other people in the castle besides those two, could you?"

"Not really," Kento admitted. "But there were, right?"

Natalia nodded.

"They were invisible to me for a while, too. I knew there were other people in the castle. Even though I couldn't see them, I could feel them all around me. There were more when I acted nervous–watching me. But I noticed on the days I was happier, there were less."

Her head dropped a little and her voice grew quiet as she looked at her hands.

"I didn't believe Akuma when he said someone would come for me. I thought it was just me here and no one would ever see me again. It felt like a dream so I let it consume me. I pretended it all was a dream and that I enjoyed it. The happier I pretended to be, the less I felt the invisible people follow me. And then, one day, I could see them and the place seemed more normal. I just let the whole world swallow me up." She paused and glanced at Kento.

"And then you came and you shattered my dream world. I'm still trying to get over it. I'm still trying to find the reality in all of this. I feel caught between the two now. I'm not sure what to think or what to do, to be honest."

Hearing her story, Kento's thoughts of waiting to explain things until they got back flew out the window.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can explain everything to you, if you'd like."

Natalia swung her head around, her face bright. "You will?"

"Sure," Kento grinned. He had never been so thankful to know stuff. "I'll tell you anything you want as long as you promise to believe me. Some of it is kind of out there."

"Oh, believe ME," Natalia confirmed. "After what I've just been through, I doubt that will be a problem."

* * *

It was starting to get dark. The battle had been an all day event, including the time it took for those well enough to move the wounded. Not including the time it would take to bury the dead Minami hadn't already buried herself under the attacks. It wasn't until all the wounded had been attended to that Cye allowed himself to be looked at.

"OW! Ow ow ow!" Don't wrap it so tight, Rowen!" Cye yelled at him. "It hurts!"

"Of course it hurts!" Rowen shot back. "Your ribs are bruised. It's going to hurt no matter how loose I wrap it. You're lucky they're not broken."

"Feels like they are, the way you're doing it," Cye continued.

"It's nice to see you two getting along for a change," Sage commented as he sat himself on a rock. He still had a few flecks of blood on his clothes from the earlier battle. But his face and hands had now been cleaned off.

"Screw you Sage!" was Rowen's retort.

"Yeah, bugger off!" Cye chimed in.

All heads turned to Ryo to see whose side he would take. But Ryo only stared deep into the fire, a grim expression on his face. He hadn't caught any of the conversation. The other three sobered and Rowen continued wrapping Cye's mid section without any further quarrels. Sage breathed out loudly. Ryo had a great knack to brighten or deepen any atmosphere instantaneously as he pleased. All looked up, however, when Captain Darris entered the small campsite. Miniko was trailing behind him.

"Just doing a routine check," the captain explained. "How's everyone here?"

"Fine," Cye sighed as he put his shirt back on.

"What were the damages?" Ryo asked, not looking up from the fire.

It was Darris' turn to sigh. "About a third of our original numbers are either dead or too wounded to go on. However, I believe Akuma's forces suffered similar losses. We still may be more or less evenly matched."

Ryo still did not look up where his fingers were interlaced and resting over his mouth. His eyes bored deep into the fire as he thought things over.

"It would have been less if she hand not shown up, wouldn't it?"

The atmosphere grew even deeper with that question.

"It does not matter," Darries replied. "Minami or no Minami, this WILL be the last and most devastating battle Falnan will ever be part of."

"A war to end all wars, huh?" Rowen mumbled.

"Why do you say it that way?" Sage asked. "Sounds like it will also be the end of Falnan."

"It might be," Darris explained. "There is no time here. No one grows older. No one dies of old age; no one is born. These men who are with us are it. This is Falnan's army. When we have all been killed, there won't be anyone else. All because of Minami's curse."

"Minami?" Rowen's head popped up. "How is Minami responsible for this?"

"No one really knows how she found the power to do it, but shortly after she died, we began to notice that time had stopped here. It stayed summer forever and on one aged."

"Tch," Rowen made an unconvinced noise under his breath.

"Something you want to say, Lord Strata?" the captain asked, eyebrow raised.

"Tell me Captain," Rowen said. "This wouldn't have been around the same time Talpa stole the armors and left this world, would it?"

"Yes. It was because of all the chaos Minami caused that Talpa was able to take all the armors in the first place."

"Including the season armors?" Rowen prodded.

The others raised their heads.

"Which armors?" Sage asked.

"Mia told me this before we left," Rowen explained. "There were four armors that controlled each of the four seasons. We know them as the four Warlord armors. Don't you find it very coincidental that time stopped not only when Minami died, but also when the season armors were taken?"

Darris looked thoughtful. "Interesting theory. Though the four season armors were always believed to be just superstition. They didn't really bring the seasons. No one thought they had any real power."

"Oh, they had power," Cye added. "Beleive me. We all saw it first hand."

"So, would it be logical to assume that if the four armors were returned, time would start again?" Sage guessed.

Rowen shrugged.

"How did Mia find out about this?" Miniko, who had been silent until then, asked.

"She said the guy who made this world told her," Rowen said pointedly. "So I would assume he knows what he's talking about." He stood up. "What I really don't understand is how quick everyone in this whole world is to blame all their problems on this dead girl. The way I see it, it's the people blaming her that started it. She may have broken some rules, but she didn't hurt anybody. However, the people she was protecting killed an important person to her just because they didn't like what she was doing and their pride was hurt. If something like that happened to me, I'd tear this place up, too."

Darris narrowed his eyes as Rowen finished his speech. "Don't make it sound like I'm one of those people who blame her for everything. I KNEW Minami. There was no malice in her. She was a very kind person--very strong and passionate. Maybe she did have the right to do what she did. And besides," he turned his back to leave. "I know of very few men who would dislike the idea of dying for a beautiful woman."

They all looked up at him, Miniko, too, as he walked away.

"I bid you good evening, My Lords," Darris said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Miniko bowed to them and said a soft "good night" as well before following after.

Cye's mouth ticked up as he watched the Strata priestess go. "You think she likes him?"

"If she does, she might be in for some trouble in this place," Sage replied with all grimness.

"But that really isn't the biggest of our problems right now, is it?" Cye said, matching Sage's seriousness.

"No," Ryo finally spoke. "If Minami comes back again..." He paused, knowing none of them wanted to think about it, himself included.

"Well, what exactly happened in the first place?" Cye asked. "If we can figure that out, maybe we can get Robyn back in control. It was just so sudden. Before she got hurt, she was herself and then she suddenly took off."

Sage looked thoughtful. "It's probably safe to assume Minami's spirit had been around for a while. Possibly ever since she and Kento came back from the spirit world. Robyn mentioned something to me once that she felt a presence following her sometimes--like a spirit."

"Makes sense," Rowen nodded. "So that explains how Minami got here in the first place. And she probably managed to take over Robyn's body when she was weak from Myune's attack."

"So where exactly is Robyn now?" Cye asked. "Her consciousness--is it still in there, too, or...?"

Rowen furrowed his brows in thought. "Back at the castle, I thought I saw Robyn's ghost walk down the hall away from her room before we found her body gone. But then..." He trailed off for a moment. "Maybe it's inconsequential, but the first time I saw her today, she was reciting some weird lyrics. I couldn't hear them very well...One two, one two, through and through...something about a blade and...sliced him dead and with his head...something, something."

Cye blanched at the lyrics. "Sounds about right for Minami's taste if you ask me. She either buries her victims or chops off their heads."

"He took his vorpal sword in hand:" Sage said aloud.

"Long time the manxome foe he sought --

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came.

One, two. One, two. And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack.

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back."

All eyes were on Sage now.

"It's a poem we had to memorize for creative writing. I believe somewhere in there is still Robyn's consciousness. She saw the creature she was fighting earlier and it reminded her of the Jabberwocky."

"Alice in Wonderland, huh?" Rowen asked as he leaned back against a bolder, arms crossed behind his head. "What a dangerous rabbit hole we've fallen through. Our Alice has been possessed by the queen who wants to chop everyone's heads off."

"I guess that makes the five of us white rabbits?" Cye ventured. "Since she sort of followed us down here?"

"You guys aren't helping," Ryo shot at them. "We shouldn't be joking around about this. We need to--well, we need to come up with some kind of plan before she hurts more people or herself."

"Wow, taking Sage's line," Rowen marveled. "Alright, buddy, do you have anything in mind?"

Ryo hung his head in defeat. "No."

"There isn't a single plan we can come up with that will work," Sage announced. "Not until you three decide to be serious about confronting her. She beat you earlier because not a single one of you fought back against her. And she's going to keep winning until you do."

Cye and Rowen didn't say anything, but Ryo stood up and stared the blonde down as if it were a personal challenge.

"Are you saying we should just leave it to you, Sage?" Ryo accused. "Since you're SO much better at this than us. You don't even need your armor, we'll just leave it all to you. You don't have a single problem taking Minami down, even if it hurts Robyn in the process. We should all strive to be more like you, right Sage?"

Sage glared. "Ryo, you're too upset to think straight and I am not having this conversation with you." He turned to leave the fire and wander off into the woods.

A bit miffed that he was leaving when they should be discussing their next move, Ryo was going to stop him, but Rowen held him back.

"Let him go, Ryo," Rowen said softly, so Sage wouldn't hear. "Give him and yourself sometime to calm down. Besides," he tossed a worried look where Sage had gone. "This has been really hard on him, even though he refuses to admit it. Without his armor, he's probably feeling useless right now. Just give him some space for a while. He'll be back when he's ready."

Rowen hadn't meant for Sage to hear that, but Sage had. And as the blonde made his way deeper into the darkness of the woods, he had to say that he hardly agreed.

Sage didn't feel completely useless without Halo. To be sure, he still felt a bit guilty that he could not help his friends the way he used to. But at the same time, he also felt relieved. He and Halo had never really seen eye to eye. A part of Sage even felt an aversion at the idea of becoming souly dependant on an object to feel of worth. With Halo gone, Sage now had an opportunity to see what he could do for himself without the aid of mystical powers or anything else. It was all him now.

Fighting on the battlefield that day had been invigorating. No powers, just skill against skill alone. To win that kind of battle made Sage feel more of worth than he ever had when fighting with Halo. He also, for the first time, felt completely in control.

Control and the Armor of Halo, in Sage's mind, felt like opposites. It never became more clear to him than when he had been kidnaped in New York. Sage had never experienced a lack of control in his life. It was pure torture just to sit there and know his armor --which he thought was supposed to be a piece of himself-- was acting without him. And control was something Sage valued very much.

After that incident, Sage regarded his armor more like a stranger. Not as a piece of himself, but as something he was momentarily borrowing to get a job done. Nothing more.

"I saw you on the battlefield today."

Sage stopped at the sound of that voice. He turned and saw a figure crouched in a tree, watching him in the darkness.

"You felled many men in battle, but you refused to kill a single one. You are a very interesting warrior, Lord Halo."

Sage regarded her placidly, not surprised at all. "I was wondering when you would show up."

She landed on the ground a few feet away from him. "Why is that?"

Only Robyn's eyes were illuminated in the moonlight and glowed green. The rest of her seemed embraced by the shadows, unable to be reached by any light.

"I know each priestess has a specific time of day that they are at their peak. Yours is midnight, so I knew you would be out and about.. I also know you wanted to speak with me so I assumed if I strayed from the group, it would only be a matter of time before you showed yourself to me."

Robyn's lips quirked up. "Well, well. You're using your head and doing your homework. Not bad for a Halo from another world." She looked him up and down. "A definite improvement from the last Halo, to say the least."

Sage ignored that.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"I need to borrow the Halo sword," Robyn told him frankly.

Sage's eyes widened. "What!"

"Only for a short time, of course."

It took Sage a moment to recover from his initial shock. "Wh-why are you asking me? I'm not the Bearer of Halo any more. Myune took the armor back."

"Myune?" Robyn asked. "Is that what she's going by now? She doesn't control everything, you know. You don't honestly believe she has full power over the armor you're bonded with. Even though, I'm sure, she's made you believe that and, quite possibly, believes it herself. But you could get it back if you really wanted to. No matter what, you can never truly loose that armor."

Sage's chest fluttered. Never? Why not?

Shouts and laughing came from the darkness. A group of soldiers were patrolling the area around their camp and not being too quiet about it.

"Would you like to continue this else where?" Robyn asked.

Sage was far from done with this conversation. The men were coming closer. If they saw Robyn, that could be a problem.

"Where to?"

Robyn stepped right up to him, putting her arms around his waist. "Grab onto me."

Sage wasn't sure what to do. The soldiers were coming closer. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding as tight to her as she was to him. It was funny how menacing she looked in the darkness when she felt this small in his arms.

"Now, shut your eyes and hold your breath."

Sage was about to ask why when he felt the ground beneath his feet start to lose its solidity. They began to sink and Sage shut his eyes and took a deep breath before they both slipped below the ground into a far purer darkness. By the time the soldiers had made it to the spot they used to be, there was nothing there to see.

* * *

Sage was released from the smothering darkness and he came up gasping for air. He considered himself to be in fairly good shape, but he still could not hold his breath for too long. At least not compared to someone like Cye or most other experienced divers. Robyn seemed unaffected by their trip. Sage guessed there was some way her powers let her breathe through the ground.

As soon as Sage got his breath back, the first thing he did was reach for his hair. It was petty and superficial, he knew. But he really hated the idea of having a head full of dirt and dust. It wasn't like he could easily take a shower out here, either. To his surprise and relief, his hair and the rest of him were no dirtier than he was before he went underground. Sage was impressed and he didn't impress easily when his hair was concerned.

Robyn walked over to a small stream that trickled around a simple clearing. Near the bank, an impossibly large sword and one of the swords of Wildfire were embedded tip down into the ground. They looked like a big brother and baby brother standing next to each other.

Robyn sat herself down on a large rock, crossing her legs casually. That was when Sage noticed she was wearing less than he had ever seen her wear in this world. It was just a small kimono-style wrap without sleeves. It only went to about mid thigh. Sage had not noticed it during the previous encounter that day because of the large cape and hood she was wearing. Now it was hanging off the hilt of the giant sword. Sage could not even begin to imagine where she got the cape, sword, or kimono.

"So tell me, Lord Halo," Robyn said to him. Her voice flowed unnaturally for Robyn. Like warm honey, hot and sweet. Robyn did not speak like that. But it was still Robyn's voice. "I've been curious all day. Why is it that the five of you call me by that name every time I see you? But...Myune, was it? She'll only call me Minami."

Sage regarded her placidly. He refused to let any indication of what he was thinking show on his face.

"Robyn is the name of the one who's body you are currently possessing."

Her eyes went wide. She was more surprised than Sage would have expected from her.

"Oh really? My, that's interesting. And here I thought you Lords were able to see into the very dark of all my secrets with that name."

"What do you mean by that?" Sage had tried not to look confused. But he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Robyn was my name, too," she said to him. "What do you suppose a coincidence like that means?"

Sage tried to process that. She probably meant it was the name of one of her previous incarnations. Like how Miniko was using her current name instead of her priestess name. Still, Sage had to admit, that was quite a coincidence. It almost sounded like it was planned. However, such a small happenstance was not his main worry right now.

"You said you needed the Halo sword," Sage quickly changed the subject. "Why?"

"That's not really any of your business," Robyn replied with minor annoyance.

"It is if you're planning to use MY sword," Sage shot back.

"Oh, NOW it's your sword," Robyn retorted. "I thought you said it belonged to your dear, pretty priestess."

Sage huffed and looked away, folding his arms in agitation. "We're not getting anywhere with this."

"No, we're not," Robyn agreed. She stood up and started to wander, gathering her thoughts. "The true fact of this matter is that Myune currently has Halo so it's not doing her nor us any good as it is now." She swung around to look Sage in the face. "And we have to get you to believe you can get it back from her if you wanted to."

Sage looked away.

"You do WANT it back, don't you?" Robyn pressed, not liking the expression he had.

In all honesty, Sage wasn't too sure. He really did not know how to answer that question. Glancing down, he noticed a thin drop of blood running down the outside of Robyn's thigh. A small red spot was slowly forming in the fabric at her side. Right where Robyn, the Robyn he knew, had been stabbed.

"I'll tell you what," Sage announced, looking pointedly at the blood as so the other Robyn would not miss his meaning. "You take care of that body and I will work on trying to get Halo back."

Robyn smirked at him before turning around and smoothly pulling the Wildfire sword from the ground.

Sage momentarily forgot his earlier offer. "How can you hold that sword?" he wondered.

Even he himself had never placed a hand on one of Wildfire's swords. Or any of the other armor's weapons for that matter. It just wasn't done. Plus Ryo's swords were famous for having their own personalities. They didn't seem to enjoy being touched by anyone else but their owner. It was the same with the Halo sword. He knew it didn't like strangers anywhere near it. Talpa had once pulled it from the armor's source and given it to Kayura, but he knew how to properly pull it from him. One could not just pick it up if he happened to drop it. Still, Robyn had pulled both Wildfire swords right from the back of his armor and they had done nothing to respond. Only when Myune approached did one of the swords react with heat.

Robyn walked up to him, sword in hand. The question of how was still in Sage's eyes. Robyn pointed the sword tip towards her, laying the blade flat on her arm, offering the hilt for Sage to take.

"It's the same reason you can," she said.

Hesitating for only a moment, Sage gathered courage and gripped the sword in his hand. It did nothing to prevent his touch. He lifted the blade up to reflect in the moonlight. This was the closest he had ever seen the Wildfire sword. The only other time was in Mia's lab when the sword had been shattered and pathetic. Now it was whole and glorious and it radiated with power in Sage's hand. Much like his own No Datchi. But this power was different. The Halo sword surged with an energy meant for him, granting that power whenever Sage asked. This one had power, but it was emitting a message: "This power is not yours."

Sage understood that message. He would return the sword to its master as soon as he was able.

"You and that army should stop your assault on this land and its king," Robyn told him suddenly.

Sage tore his eyes away from the beautiful sword to stare at her.

"What? Why? He is trying to take over the kingdom of Falnan. That is why we are here in the first place."

"They told you that is why you are here," Robyn corrected. "What they didn't tell you as that Akuma has the right to challenge her majesty for the throne of Falnan. He was originally next in line BEFORE Queen Laelia."

"How is that possible?" Sage wondered.

"He is her older brother," Robyn informed him.

Sage almost dropped the Wildfire sword as something dropped down from the trees. The form landed between the two. It was Diana and she was in a defensive stance the second her feet touched the ground, facing Robyn.

"I was wondering when I would see you," Robyn smiled at her. "Which name do you go by now?"

Diana did not reply. Her expression was firm. "Minami please, don't do this any more. You're no longer the Guardian of Hardrock, let it go." She lowered her voice to a sad whisper. "Please, my friend."

Robyn's smile turned a bit more toxic. "What kind of friend are you?" she demanded. "What do you remember of Minami? What do you even know of her? If she was your best friend, then why can't you tell when she's not in front of your own eyes? Can you not feel that?"

Diana tensed as if Robyn were going to suddenly attack.

"What are you talking about, Minami? You are my friend. You will always be my friend."

Robyn's expression turned almost sad for a moment.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" Diana pleaded.

Robyn turned to don her cape and reclaim her massive sword. She swung it over her shoulder as she turned back to Diana.

"Because," she said. "I am not Minami."

Diana froze, too stunned to speak. How was that possible?

Robyn turned her gaze to Sage. "Time is running out. You have until mid day tomorrow, Lord Halo. You better have that sword."

The ground began sift below her. Sage could only watch her form sink. The moonlight caught those haunting green eyes that both knew him and did not know him before she was completely swallowed up.


	18. Chapter 17: Chosen

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 17: Chosen

The sky was such a brilliant blue and he could see for miles and miles up here. To an eight year old, it felt like the top of the world. It was a perfect day to try. He put on his goggles and adjusted his helmet. He checked the straps of his makeshift parachute. A sheet stuffed inside a backpack. It would work, he was sure of it. He would soon join all the great daredevils of science. He would fly like dragons soar in all the books he had on his shelf. The glider he had made and measured would hold the weight of him and his deep blue wagon, so said all his calculations.

How he ached to be in that brilliant blue sky. So many lazy summer days were spent on his back, staring at it. Holding outstretched hands to it; wanting it. The great spread of empty, bright space called to him, mocked him. Told him he could never reach that far. But he could never take that as truth. There had to be some way within his power to get there; he could feel it. Now he was so close to reaching it. He would be caught up in that blue, bright emptiness. Away from all that held him below and he was not afraid of it.

He pushed off from the shingles and grabbed the wagons handle to steer. The wheels picked up speed as he zoomed down his parent's roof, faster and faster. He could see the edge coming at him now. As he hit the end of the runway and took off into the air, he heard his mother scream his name. He knew that scream. It was the one she used when caught working on any one of his projects. When he was found at the top of any tree, house, or anything else high he could get his hands on. That sound always ruined his plans. But this time, his mother's scream came too late.

He was already in the air and no one could stop him now. For one brilliant moment he was free. Nothing was around him but sky. This was where he belonged. But reality was already pulling him down. The sky was fading and the ground below him was rushing up closer and closer. He jerked to get away and was sent into a spin. Ground, sky, ground, sky. They flew around him dizzily. Then, he was separated from his flying apparatus. Now he really was free. Not even his little wagon was there to remind him there might be ground below. It was just him and the sky. So high up and still, he was unafraid.

The ground and darkness rushed up to meet him and he was merely disappointed. It was not where he wanted to be.

Then, the dark burst into a blinding light and the ground was gone. He looked around with wide eyes and all around him was nothing but sky. He stayed there without falling, and he was free.

_You called me, my master._

The child looked around. There was a mass of light that was dark blue, and yet brighter than the sky around it. How was that possible?

"I didn't call anyone," the child responded, shielding his eyes from the blinding power.

_What is your name?_ The bulk of light spoke to him without a mouth.

Even though his mother had warned him about giving strangers such information, the child spoke his name with out hesitation.

_I have been claimed by many wearers who have searched me out and awakened me. But you are the first who has called my power to you. You are unique, child, for you stand with one foot in the science of mortals and one foot in the magic of my world. And you are fearless in my domain. You ARE my master. If you will accept me._

The child just blinked at the presence, trying to make sense of it all. "Accept you to do what?"

A breeze flew in on the child. The kind of breeze that stirred his soul and made him restless when it played through his wild hair.

_To be free,_ it whispered.

The child smiled and let the sky and the wind and the deepness of space embrace him. Freedom.

"I accept," he nodded.

The glowing column of light formed and solidified into a hulking, shining mass of dark blue. The armor towered over the child and then slowly melted into him, combining with his soul.

_So let it be,_ the voice drifted to the child's ears. _I will aid you in all that you are destined to achieve. And remember always that this power sought you out and chose you of it's own free will, Rowen of the Strata._

* * *

Rowen opened his eyes. He was no longer in the sky, but laying on the ground in his sub armor with a blanket over him. It was still fairly dark in the camp site, but the sky past the treetops was growing lighter, signaling the sun was up and it would only be a matter of time before it made its way past all the tree branches down towards them. The young man lay there for a while, not moving. His brain was still clutching to the remaining grasp of sleep and he had a hard time recalling if what he remembered was just a dream or a real memory from his childhood. At the moment, it all seemed like the same thing. 

The young man sat up and looked around. Cye and Ryo were still sleeping. Sage was gone. Rowen was not surprised. Just because the sun reached the forest ground later than the rest of the world, didn't mean Sage would sleep in to wait for it. Throwing off his blanket, Rowen set off to find the spot he was certain his friend would be.

It was a small clearing. Just big enough for one or two people to get direct sunlight. No one went there at night because the flat ground abruptly dropped into a steep ravine between the trees. Here, Sage sat on a large, flat boulder right at the tip and bathed in the morning rays.

"Sleep well?" Sage asked as Rowen plopped himself next to him. His sub armor clanked on the hard surface.

"I guess," Rowen said tiredly, rubbing his face. "All that crap you threw at us last night about Minami not being Minami and Akuma being next in line for the throne, I'm still trying to process it all."

"Yeah..." Sage trailed off, looking at the ravine. Then he glanced back at Rowen. "We should have more missions. It's the only time you'll wake up of your own accord before noon."

"Hey," Rowen warned. "Let's be nice. Especially after what you pulled on me last night."

Sage knew exactly what Rowen was talking about. When he had returned from his talk with Robyn (who claimed to be possessed by someone who wasn't Minami but someone who was also named Robyn) he still had the Wildfire sword with him. When Rowen approached him to ask where he had been, Sage had casually thrown the sword at him with a "Catch, Rowen."

Rowen caught the sword easily, but freaked out and dropped it when he had a good look and realized exactly what sword he was holding. Rowen didn't appreciate the prank at all, even after they had all passed the sword around, marveling how they all could touch it without being burned. It had always been assumed they could not and no one had ever tried until then. But then Ryo had spoken up and said he could tell the sword was none too happy with being passed around so much and MIGHT start burning people if he didn't get it back. Whether or not Ryo was making that up, no one questioned and promptly returned it.

Sage's attention was turned to the metal clanking as Rowen leaned back on his hands and tapped his armor coated fingers on the boulder's surface.

"I kind of miss my sub armor," he admitted. It felt safer with it on, but he didn't say that one out loud.

"Yeah, it's weird not seeing you in it," Rowen agreed. "But we'll figure out a way to get it back. Even Robyn and all her personalities are trying to get it back for you, too, according to what you said. I bet you also miss Halo, right?"

Sage didn't reply.

"You DO miss your armor, too, right Sage?" Rowen tried again.

It took Sage longer than was comfortable to respond.

"I'm...not really sure. You have to agree, Halo's been...a lot of trouble for me in the past."

Rowen actually took a bit of offense to that. He stood up, hands on armored hips. "Well that's just too bad, Sage. Halo is your responsibility until IT is done with YOU. It doesn't work the other way around. You agreed to accept it the first time it came to you, did you not?"

Sage furrowed his brows. Did that ever happen to him? In all honesty, most of his childhood were blurred memories--some of which he was happy to forget. He really couldn't recall when it was he received Halo. It just seemed like he always had it without any choice given to him.

"It doesn't matter," Sage sighed as he stood as well. "We've got something more important to do today. Robyn's going to try to find me in a few hours and I still don't have that sword."

"Are you going to tell Myune that Robyn's looking for it? Or that she's not really Minami?"

"I'm sure she already knows from Diana," Sage replied. "As for Robyn wanting Halo, it might be safer to keep Myune out of it until we figure this out. Besides, the bigger problem is the fact that Robyn is still losing blood. That wound Myune gave her isn't healing."

Rowen stared at him, looking a bit alarmed. "And when were you going to mention this to us?"

Sage looked down at his feet. "I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Cye or Ryo. It wouldn't have made any difference. There isn't anything else we can do until she shows up later today."

"And we can't let her leave," Rowen said sternly.

Sage nodded. In more ways than one, this was not going to be an easy task.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Darris looked down from his horse at Rowen, Ryo, Sage, and Cye as they stood before him, looking determined. 

"We have to," Ryo confirmed. "If she attacks your army again, there may not be anything left. We have to stop her now."

"I see," the Captain nodded. "We cannot stay with you. I must march on. There is still a war to fight."

"That is fine," Ryo nodded. "But let me ask you one thing. Why didn't anyone tell us that Akuma was related to the queen and next in line for the throne?"

Darris looked a bit surprised that they had happened upon this information. All four warriors were looking for him for answers. And maybe, some reassurance they were still doing the right thing.

"He used to be the queen's brother," the captain explained. "But he was consumed by an evil demon before he could ascend the throne. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done to reverse his condition. The only thing the royal family could do was build another castle for him, outside the borders of Falnan. Anything that lived there had to be under a spell and several seals were placed all around the castle to help prevent the demon from growing inside our prince. So that he might have a normal life as long as possible.

"In his condition, he could not become king. The fact that he is now actively trying to take over Falnan means the spells are weakening and the demon is growing inside him." Darris looked a bit sad. "If time did not stop here, he may have lived his entire life in peace."

He then straightened and turned to the warriors with all seriousness. "I apologize that this information was kept from you. I suppose it did not seem important at the time. The fact remains that there is an evil force threatening to destroy Falnan and we need to do everything in our power to save it."

Ryo nodded. "We understand. We believe that capturing Robyn may be the best we can for you right now."

"We're going to help," Myune announced as she walked up with Miniko and Diana at either side. Her far shorter hair showed evidence of Myune trying to even out the crude, unexpected hair cut she got the day before. She still looked stunning no matter what her hair length. "If this spirit really isn't Minami then we might have an even bigger problem on our hands. We need to find out who she really is and what she wants from us."

Some of the Ronins looked pointedly away. They already kind of knew what Robyn was after and why they needed Sage to stay behind as bate for this plan to work.

"All of you then," Darris said without question in his voice. "Very well. May you be successful."

"Good luck Captain," Ryo said earnestly. "We will catch up with you later, if we are at all able to." He looked towards the four horses tied up in the trees. No doubt the three priestesses had some others hidden elsewhere.

Darris nodded and ordered his men to march on. As they left, Ryo turned to his friends.

"Alright," he announced. "If anyone has ideas on how we're going to catch Robyn and contain her without killing ourselves, I'd love to hear it."

"CATCH her!" Myune demanded. "Are you insane? She's going to try and kill us all and you want to catch her?"

"She didn't try to kill me," Sage put in. "If we can attempt to reason with her today instead of just attacking her, we may be able to get her to cooperate and find out exactly who she is and why she's here."

"We should definitely give that a try," Cye agreed.

"And then...what if she turns violent?" asked Miniko, looking genuinely worried.

Ryo took a deep breath, trying to stretch out the tightness in his chest. "We'll prepare for the worst. But we ARE going to do everything my way." He looked over at Myune. "If anyone has a problem with that, they should leave right now."

Myune gave him a hard look, but she didn't move. She was still a lower level than an armor bearer. And, of all the armor bearers, if Wildfire was suddenly going to start taking charge of the situation, protocol demanded that she listen.

* * *

It was approaching mid day; the time Robyn promised she would visit again. Sage picked a wide open spot with few trees to wait. This way he could see anyone who was coming. The three Ronins talked it over, wondering where they should wait. It was decided that they would remain in the open. Near Sage, but not too near. Rowen pointed out how Robyn seemed paranoid about being ganged up on the last time. So the three of them sat together in their sub armor, trying to look as unthreatening as possible, hoping their presence would not scare or upset Robyn when she came. The last thing they wanted was another fight. 

Myune's approach was different. She had Diana, Miniko, and herself waiting up in the trees, out of sight. This suited Ryo just fine. In the clearing, the trees were pushed back and Ryo really wanted Myune to be as far away as possible when Robyn showed up. But they would still use the priestesses as a trump card if the situation suddenly turned ugly. Even though he greatly stressed they were to try to catch Robyn without killing her, Ryo still worried what would happen if this whole scenario did turn violent.

Sage stood by himself for a while, but then sat down to meditate and wait in the sunshine. There wasn't much else for him to do. Rowen glared at his friend a bit. Sage passed time so much easier than anyone else he knew. Minutes would go by like seconds when he was in that state. It was annoying that the rest of them had to wait on pins and needles in normal time. And it was too quiet. Usually Kento would have voiced those same thoughts about Sage's meditation by now, lightening the mood the way he always did. Everything felt heavier these days without him. The whole team felt lopsided. And that gaping whole was what really made him dubious about this mission being successful. Without all five of them, it just felt like...nothing would work. In the stillness, Rowen wondered if the others felt the same.

He glanced over at his friends. Cye and Ryo had nearly the same expressions in their faces. So grim, so serious and worried. Rowen was starting to understand why Sage held back the information about Robyn's wound. Cye, though looking a bit apprehensive, could keep it together. Rowen knew this. But Ryo had been in this heavy funk since yesterday. He swore he could almost see Wildfire slowly unraveling in the situation. He had seen it before when Ryo's swords broke and also when Cye, Kento, and Sage had been captured by the Dynasty. To his credit, Ryo was a strong fighter; stubborn, loyal, with a large heart to keep him going when everything else seemed impossible. However, Ryo just did not handle the stress of waiting very well and it showed.

Rowen patted his friend on the shoulder to pull Ryo out of the current mental abyss he was drifting through. Ryo looked up, a bit annoyed that his angsting was being interrupted. Rowen gave him an encouraging smile anyway and part of it caught onto Ryo's face. He gave a crooked, half smile back and Rowen, now satisfied, leaned back to wait.

* * *

Up in the trees several yards away, three pairs of eyes watched them. 

"Why are they so relaxed," Myune whispered. "Those idiots have no idea what kind of situation they're getting in."

"They're just trying to pass the time," Miniko offered. "The wait has got to be killing them, too."

"What I don't get," Myune then said. "Is why she said she would come back during the day. Night is the Hardrock's power and she still has that somehow--whether or not she really is Minami. Why during Halo's hour?"

"Maybe she thinks Sage will be able to take back the armor during this time if she helps him," Miniko offered.

Myune glared from the tree tops. She didn't like the sound of that one bit. That blonde idiot down there was going to have to pry the armor from her cold, dead body if he and that girl wanted it so bad.

"One thing is for sure. If they do manage to catch her, we need to get her away from them so WE can question her. All of them are so infatuated with that girl still and she's not even in control of her own body. It could be dangerous to let her talk to them for too long. She might sway them to her side."

"You honestly don't think she'll get them to turn on us?" Miniko demanded with wide eyes.

"All I know is that they practically did everything that girl asked them to while she was still in control. What if the spirit found that out and used it to her advantage? As long as they listen to her, there is a danger. That's why I took the Halo armor back," Myune admited. "We're far better on our own power than having to worry about our partners turning on us. I would suggest the two of you do the same."

Miniko bit her lip. Take Rowen's armor? She didn't know him that well, but did she really have such a severe lack of trust to do that to him? But if she hesitated not to, was it worth the price of the kingdom if Myune was right?

Diana, who has been silent most of the day, finally spoke up. Whether or not she had been listening to the previous conversation didn't show. "Guys...do you suppose...never mind."

"What?" Miniko asked.

"About Minami?" Diana tried again. "She said that wasn't her last night. Do you think that maybe even the previous life, she wasn't--"

"Shh!" Myune quickly shushed them.

"What?" Miniko whispered.

"Listen," Myune whispered back. "Everything is so quiet."

* * *

The Ronins had noticed it, too. All the wildlife that was buzzing and chirping around them suddenly stopped. Something was in the woods. The three ronins on the outskirts of the clearing all tensed, but stayed sitting. Sage didn't move or made any sign that he noticed the atmosphere had changed. The bushes behind him rustled and a figure walked out of the midday shadows as if the slightly darker areas conjured her up out of thin air. 

The three ronins carefully got to their feet when Robyn appeared and walked into the clearing. Sage finally opened his eyes and stood up slowly, turning to face her. His expression was still as calm and stoic as usual. Robyn glanced at the three Ronins standing behind him, not looking to happy to see Sage had company this time.

"Too afraid to be alone?" she accused of Sage.

Cye was beside himself. It was the first time he got a good look at her. It hardly looked like Robyn at all. The way she carried herself; the way she looked at him so coldly without recognition. It churned the pit of his stomach and made him sick.

Sage glanced at the three in an "oh, them?" type manner.

"They will not do anything to you. That other Robyn who's body you share, they are her friends. They are worried about her."

A smile crept along Robyn's face that none of the Ronins really liked.

"I see," she said with almost a purr in her voice. "Interesting that this Hardrock priestess is so popular. Quite a change from the last time..."

Her eyes locked with Ryo's for a moment and he held his breath, praying in the inside Robyn's face would change to something of recognition. It never happened.

Robyn turned her attention back to Sage. "So that Halo sword, do you have it for me?"

Sage was silent for a moment, piercing her eyes with his. He searched for the words that would some how get through to her.

"Please, come with us," he said gently. "Whatever it is that you're trying to do, we can help you."

Robyn suddenly looked bored. "You don't have the sword, do you? That stupid Myune still has you thinking she has your armor." She smirked towards the trees and that was when Sage realized she knew Myune and the other priestesses were there.

Robyn turned her attention back to him and smiled with a smile Sage did not feel comfortable with at all. She stepped towards him, leaning against him and snaking her arms around his neck. "You'll do ANYTHING to help me?" she whispered in his ear in a sultry voice.

All words were lost in Sage's throat. His ear tingled where she breathed on it. But her body was cold where it should have been warm. That alarmed him most of all.

A bolt of lighting shot out from the trees and Robyn suddenly pushed Sage away, grinning madly. She really had no interest in the blonde young man at all. THIS was what she was fishing for.

"Minami!" Myune screamed, not having any other name to call. "I'll fight you here and now! Only one of us is walking away from this!"

Robyn continued to grin.

"There you are, trying to control everything as always. Like the haircut I gave you, MYUNE?"

Myune seethed. She hated that smirk and she hated the way that...being said her other name. She hated what she did to the only thing Myune took any pride in. She lept from the tree tops, raining lightning down on Robyn. The red head threw up her hands, not being affected by the attack at all. The second Myune's feet touched the ground, she was done for. With alarming speed, Robyn rushed forward. Her hand was in a death grip around Myune's neck and before she knew it, she was forcefully pinned against a tree.

"You know what Myune?" Robyn asked calmly as Myune struggled and clawed at the hand crushing her wind pipe. "You are a lot like lightning. Anyone can see you coming a mile away and you strike without any reason." She gave a hollow laugh. "But then again, not even lighting is stupid enough to strike the same place twice."

Robyn's expression turned dark. Myune's eyes went wide. She meant to kill her this time. But then she was suddenly free. Myune fell to the ground, gasping for air. Above her, Robyn just stared at the white and light blue hand holding her other wrist. Her gaze traveled up the arm to Cye's pleading face; his eyes starting to pool with tears. Robyn then blankly looked back at the arm Cye was holding and then her other arm that had fallen limp at her side as if she no longer had control over either. She reached up to touch a single tear running down her cheek and looked at the droplet on her finger.

"What," she whispered in a confused voice. "Are you doing to me?"

"You're insane!" Myune rasped as Diana and Miniko helped her to her feet. "Whether or not you're telling the truth about being Minami, we will have to stop you."

Robyn's expression darkened. She regained control of her limbs again and tore her wrist from Cye's grip. He winced a little at the sudden movement of his bruised ribs, but Robyn hardly paid attention.

"You three," she told the priestesses. "Are just pests. You can't stop me."

She held out her hand, palm down and the ground below the three women grew soft and sucked them under until they were up to their waists in sand. Then the ground solidified again. They were stuck.

"As for you," Robyn turned to look at Sage again. "Something tells me you aren't too willing to get that sword for me."

Sage did not back down from her accusing glare.

"I don't have it," he said simply. "Just because you want me to take back the Halo armor, it doesn't mean I can."

Robyn walked toward him, her pace quickening and purpose in her stride.

"Oh you can," she informed him. "You just might need the right incentive."

The other three Ronins called out to their friend, but Sage was already skidding to a halt on the ground when Robyn round house kicked him. Sage tried to blink the stars away from the attack. She moved so fast. How was she doing that? Before he knew it, Robyn was already straddling his chest, fist poised to smash his skull in.

"Maybe if I mess up that pretty face of yours you'll try harder to get that armor back."

In a flash of red and white, Robyn was gone as Ryo tackled her. Despite her greater strength, with his sub armor on, Ryo managed to pull together enough power to hold her face down on the ground with an arm twisted behind her back.

"I got her!" Ryo cried. "A little help here!"

Rowen was instantly at his side, using his own body weight to help hold Robyn down.

"Now that we got her, what do we do with her?" Strata worried. None of them really thought past catching her. How were they going to make her stay caught?

"Nothing," Robyn replied as she started to sink into the ground.

Like sand through their fingertips, she slipped from the two Ronin's grasp and disappeared beneath the earth. Cye was helping Sage up when a heavy force rushed his back and he flew face down into the ground. Sage hardly had time to look before he was backhanded with tooth-jarring force. Another fist was rammed into his gut and his knees buckled. Robyn grabbed the front of his shirt before he collapsed, holding him up.

"Are you going to give me that armor yet?" she growled lowly.

Sage just glared at her, a stream of blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"No matter what you do to me, I can't give you what I don't have," he spat.

Robyn paused, looking thoughtful. "Fine," she consented. "If I can't beat Halo out of you, maybe I can force you to call it to save your friends."

She threw Sage into a hefty tree trunk. He gritted his teeth as he hit his head on the bark and then slid down to sit at the base. His vision was swimming once again and he fought to control it. Robyn was already stalking towards the other Ronins.

"You'll do just fine," she grinned, zeroing in on Rowen.

Cye, who was closest to her, tried to stop her advance. Robyn threw him aside and, with a wave of her hand, hefted a few large boulders out of the ground and waved them over to drop them on top of the Bearer of Torrent. He gave out a startled cry before they were dropped with a sickening crunch.

"Cye!" Ryo and Rowen called.

But Robyn was already standing in the way, preventing them from helping their friend.

"Rowen, get Cye!" Ryo called as he lunged at Robyn to distract her.

Before he could reach her, Ryo was caught in by a wave of dirt and rock as the ground snatched him right out of the air. Ryo let out a surprised yelp before he was covered completely in a blanket of earth.

The only one left was Rowen. He glanced from the rock pile where Cye was being crushed, to the moving mound of earth where Ryo was buried alive, unable to breathe. He was torn in two directions. What was he supposed to do? Who should he try to help first? Rowen made the mistake of looking into Robyn's eyes and he was frozen. Why were those eyes so haunting? Why didn't they look at him they way they used to? Why--

Robyn's fist connected with Rowen's jaw and he fell backwards, out cold. She caught him by the neck, lifting him off his feet.

"Halo!" she called, making sure she had Sage's attention.

She did.

Robyn stamped her foot and a large, deep fissure split the earth next to her. She swung around, dangling Rowen's lifeless body over the deep abyss.

"What will it be Halo? I want that sword. And even though they won't be the first Armor Bearers to go prematurely, I doubt you want your friends to die."

There was a thumping coming from the dirt into Sage's palms–strong but steadily growing weaker. He lifted up his hand in horror when he realized what it was.

"Can you feel it?" Robyn sneered. "Wildfire's heartbeat is getting weaker. Don't you want to save him from such or horrible fate? Or what about Strata? It can't be any more pleasant falling to your death. Though for Torrent, it might be already too late..."

Sage's heart was picking up as he felt the sickening rythem of Ryo's slowing down beneath the ground. His struggles were becoming weaker, but there was nothing Sage could do. His vision was still swimming. Even if he was running at full capacity, he still would be no match to Robyn's strength and speed. Sage had never felt so helpless. It wrenched in his gut. He had more power to do something once, but it was gone now. It wasn't coming back. His friends were dying all around him and the piece of himself he hated, the one he wished would never come back, really wasn't going to help him. Damn that armor!

_Damn you, Halo!_

Sage's eyes went wide, for a moment, he felt a familiar brush of power. Was Halo still there...somewhere? He struggled to his feet, fighting to stay standing and to reach for that pull he felt a moment ago. Where did it go? Halo couldn't just remind him it was there and leave him! That damn, irritating armor!

"Now Halo!" Robyn demanded. "Produce that sword or I drop him!"

"Don't do it," Sage coughed. He had to lean back against the tree for support. "If you drop him, you'll regret it, Robyn."

At those words, Robyn's face turned from hard to mournful. "Do you think there is a single thing I've done that I haven't regretted?"

She turned to drop her victim and Sage's world suddenly hit hard reality. What would he do without Rowen? That arguing, obnoxious voice that was always next to him. His life wouldn't be the same without it. Not without Ryo's mood swings and Cye's nagging. How could he live without those? What would he tell Kento if he lost them all? Would he be able to bear the loss to live long enough to do that?

"NO!" He cried out, dropping to his knees. He had never dropped to his knees to beg anyone. "Please don't do it!"

But Robyn didn't even notice. She was too busy looking at her hand. The hand that wouldn't let go of her victim. She had fully meant to drop Strata to teach Halo a lesson. But the hand wouldn't let go. She used her free hand to clutch at it, trying to pry the fingers open.

She was so engrossed with the task of fighting her own, disobedient body that she didn't notice Rowen stirring in her clutches. His vision came sparkling back to him and Rowen wasn't really sure where he was or what was going on. Even the hand at his throat didn't really catch his attention. The only thing he saw was that spot of red, slowly seeping through the material at her side. All his concentration focused on that spot as he clenched his fist.

Robyn may have been stronger than Rowen, but she wasn't taller. Even though she was holding him out over a large fissure, he still had enough height on her to reach a foot out to the ledge for some leverage. Once that was achieved, he pulled back and shot all his remaining strength into a punch into that red spot. Right in Robyn's side.

"I'm sorry, Robyn."

She gasped in pain upon impact and her body immediately crumpled to the ground. Rowen managed to catch his balance as her hand went limp and she dropped him. The lump of earth nearby grew soft and Ryo broke free, gasping and coughing for air. Sage limped toward him.

"We need to help Lord Torrent," Diana urged as she clawed her way out of the ground as well. She seemed frantic as she barked for Myune and Miniko to help move boulders as quickly as possible. All three women together managed to heave the largest boulder off the top and the second that happened, the smaller boulders gave why as Cye pushed them off. He climbed out of the pile, panting.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Diana crooned, grabbing his face to check him. He was bleeding at the temple, but otherwise looked in good condition.

"I'm fine," Cye said, a bit shakily but with a smile. "That's what subarmor is for, right?"

"Oh! I'm so glad!" Diana exclaimed, clutching him to her.

Cye made an "oof" sound and then his face went beet red as it was thrust into her bosoms. He struggled a bit, but she probably wasn't going to let go any time soon.

With that crisis over, Miniko's medical training kicked in. She ran off to where the horses were and fetched a canteen of water. Then she hurried back to where Sage was patting a coughing Ryo on the back. His eyes were closed, probably full of dirt as was the rest of him. Ryo looked absolutely horrible and he wasn't sounding too great either.

"Here," Miniko said, giving the water to Sage. "Clean out his eyes first, then give him some to clear out his throat.

"You guys okay?" Cye asked as he made his way over to them. "I didn't see what happened."

Sage didn't look up from his task.

"He'll be fi--Ryo, don't touch your face! Call off your subarmor before you do that. It's caked in filth!"

Ryo did so. As soon as he had clean, non armored hands, he pushed Sage aside and insisted he could rinse himself off and didn't need Sage to be his mom.

Miniko then asked Cye if he wanted his head looked at. He said she should look at Sage's split lip first and went over to check on Rowen who was hunched over on his knees, his back to all of them.

"Rowen, how about you? You okay?"

Cye could now see he had a body in his arms. His right hand was smudged in light red while the body, Robyn's body, was leaking blood all over the armor on Rowen's stomach as he clutched her tightly to him. Cye's face paled at the sight. He had no idea what happened. The lifelessness of Robyn's body and the paleness of her skin was alarming.

"Rowen! What--"

"I didn't have a choice," Rowen whispered, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

Ryo and Sage came up behind Cye. Ryo looked like he was going to start losing some color in his face now, too. Sage looked stern.

"We need to get her to a doctor."

"You might want to tie her up," Myune said from further behind. "The second she regains consciousness, she'll attack again. With or without that injury. She doesn't feel any pain."

Rowen didn't say anything, he just clutched the body tighter. He seemed willing to take any punishment that might be coming to him if Robyn were to wake up.

Sage grabbed Ryo's sleeves and tore them off without asking. He did the same to his own shirt and then knelt next to Robyn, coaxing Rowen to let her go and put her on the ground. Ryo ventured a few more steps forward.

"She's not...she's going to make it, right?"

Sage placed one hand on Robyn's bleeding abdomen and another on her forehead. She was way below body temperature. That wasn't right at all. She should be having a fever unless she was dying. Sage didn't want to think about that. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell any of the other Ronins that was what he was suspecting.

"Rowen, put on your armor."

Rowen sat there on his knees. His face pale and blank from shock.

"Rowen, put on Strata! Now!"

The force of his voice was enough to startle Rowen to his feet. Though he still didn't look sure why he was doing this.

"She needs a doctor," Sage explained. He was already stuffing material over the soaked, red area on Robyn's body and tying it firm to try and slow the bleeding. "The closest doctor is with Darris' army. You need to fly her over there as fast as you can."

Rowen nodded solemnly, his wits now back about him. He ceremoniously called forth his full armor and then held out his arms for the precious package.

"Don't leave her for a minute," Sage whispered as he handed the body over. He immediately regretted his words when Rowen shot him a hard "You don't have to tell me that" type look.

Strata stepped back and a blue tinted bubble formed around him. He floated slowly up into the air, taking one last look at his friends before taking off towards the horizon in the direction the army had marched earlier. Sage watched until the bubble was out of sight. Then he looked over at his friends and Ryo swore he could see all Sage's resolve and strength leave him. He looked tired now; lost. It was time to take over.

"Let's follow," Ryo announced. "If we hurry, we'll catch up before it starts getting dark."

The group all trudged back to their horses. It was a heavy silence; grim.

"Why the HELL does she need the sword of Halo?" Myune broke the silence. "This makes no sense! First she's Minami and now she's not and THEN she needs the Halo sword? What is going on?"

"Now Myune," Diana tried to keep the peace. She worried about the three warriors at her back. Everyone had been having a hard time as of lately, but Diana worried Myune was going to start a fight with the three young men if she didn't keep her trap shut. "Please calm down, this is confusing for everyone. Getting all riled up when there's clearly nothing we can do at the moment isn't going to help."

Myune simmered down a bit, but she still looked like she was keeping some frustration in.

Diana glanced back at the warriors. They didn't look angry at all. Instead, the three men looked tired, beaten, and wounded on the inside. Diana sighed to herself. This was going to be a long ride back.

"Now that I think about it," Miniko announced as she checked her saddle. "I remember Minami took a sudden interest in the last Bearer of Halo, too. It was close to when..." Miniko paused to choose her words. "..near the end. She was suddenly following him around and asking some weird questions about his armor."

"So that means she was lying," Myune concluded. "She lied to Diana the other night when she said she wasn't Minami. There's no way they are two different people if they're both interested in the same thing like that."

"Unless..." Diana spoke up in an uncertain voice. "Hardrock's previous incarnation wasn't Minami either."

The women all fell silent. The three warriors at their backs were quiet, too. They had been listening to the conversation.

"That makes even less sense!" Myune finally sputtered. "No impostor can just come in and pretend to be the reincarnation of a priestess! You know that, Diana! There are magicians who study their whole lives for the soul purpose of being able to find the reincarnated soul of a priestess when she is reborn. Not to mention the ARMORS would know the difference. It's utterly impossible. She HAS to be Minami. There's no other soul in this world that would have it out for Falnan as bad as she does."

She angrily ran some fingers through her hair and then scowled. She hated short hair. Damn that Minami!

Diana nodded silently as she mounted her horse.

"What I worry about," Miniko said. "Is as soon as she regains consciousness, we're going to have to do this all over again. Even if they do tie her up back in camp, with that strength of hers, there isn't anything that can hold her for long." Her head turned towards Diana as a thought hit her. "How did you do it last time?"

"Huh?" Diana's head shot up at the question.

"Hey, yeah," Myune chimed in. "She killed both of us, but you managed to capture her by yourself, right? You caught her without killing her and brought her to her trial. How did you do it?"

If Diana was alive with real blood flowing through her, she probable would have paled at that moment. However, she did notice Cye had pulled up beside her on his own horse, his eyes wide.

"Do you really know how to catch her?" he questioned.

Diana slumped, her chest growing heavy.

"No, I don't," she said, her voice cracking a little. "I never caught her. She came to me. She appeared in my room one night." Diana looked down at her hands. They were starting to shake. "She was filthy; caked in blood and dirt. Her eyes were red, bloodshot. Eyes that have cried until there was nothing left in them to cry. I had never seen any person look so beaten and broken as I did on that night. And I will never forget what she said to me. _"I am finished. There is no strength in me left to hate. I am done. But I will never surrender to the enemy; only to a friend." _And she dropped her sword at my feet. I took her to trial and she herself allowed her own death sentence as the people saw fit. It was through no power of mine."

Diana's voice was shaking as she looked up at Cye with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have no idea how to help you."

Cye put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," he whispered. "We'll think of something."

Diana silently agreed and they all rode off towards the direction Rowen and flown earlier. They had been riding for over an hour when the horses encountered severely chopped up and uneven earth. The horses reared up and whinnied; unwilling to walk over it.

"What is that?" Miniko wondered. "It looks freshly dug up. But why and it's such a big space."

The chopped up earth expanded for miles in both directions. It was a very odd obstacle in their way.

Ryo dismounted and slowly walked over the torn up ground. He kicked at a large piece of earth that jutted up at a strange angle. He then jumped back with a startled cry when a stiff, dead hand was found underneath.

"It's Akuma's army!" Cye cried.

"Minami must have buried them all last night!" Sage put in. "The entire thing!"

Myune seemed less surprised and disgusted. "Yes, though I don't know why she would be trying to help our side out like this. Either way, that means Darris' army wouldn't have gone far after encountering this massacre. I doubt he would have his men try to walk over it."

"Over that way," Diana announced. There was a bit of smoke and the silhouette of tents off in the distance where she was pointing.

Twenty minutes later, the group rode into camp. The three warriors were instantly shown towards the medical tent as they demanded and the three Priestesses held back as they conferred with Captain Darris over what had recently happened to both them and the army.

"Oh, My Lords!" A doctor stepped out of the medical tent before the three warriors could go in. "Sorry, you surprised me. Are any of you injured?"

"We're fine," Ryo said hastily. "How's..." He held back, not sure to how he would refer to Robyn to this stranger. She was Robyn to him, no matter what. But to the members of this camp, she was Minami.

"Lord Strata is in there with the girl," the doctor answered for him. "When she was brought in, her situation was quite serious. It still is, I'm afraid. I won't lie to you. At the way she is, the girl will probably die. Lord Strata..." He looked towards the tent, a bit of confusion on his face. "He asked me to do something but, I don't really understand what he's trying to do. Something from his world, he said. It's beyond me. I'll leave you, My Lords."

The doctor walked off, shaking his head while the three men ran into the tent.

Robyn's body was laying on a crude cot about a foot off the ground. She looked deathly pale. Rowen was sitting on the ground beside her, his full Strata armor still on. All except for the metal plates on his right arm which had been removed all the way up to the shoulder. Shoved crudely into the flesh of his arm was a long plant--a hollow reed of some kind. The other end connected into Robyn's pasty skin. Rowen didn't look up or even move when his friends came in.

Quietly, slowly, Sage approached and placed a hand on his armored shoulder. "Rowen, what are you doing?"

Rowen's hard gaze refused to leave Robyn's face. "Praying," he whispered. "To Strata, to God, to anything that has the power to help me. I don't even know if our blood is compatible, but...but the doctor said she had been losing blood for several days. She needs it or she's going to die."

Cye turned around and loudly let out a word his friends never thought they would ever hear him say. They stared at him as he proceeded to viciously kick at anything that happened to be laying around the tent.

"What the hell have we been doing!" He screamed at them. "Why didn't we go look for her when this first happened instead of going on this daft, bloody war! We're the ones who made her come here and we didn't help her when she needed us! If she dies it's our fault!"

Rowen hardly reacted to Cye's outburst. Ryo just starred at Torrent blankly. Sage walked up to his friend and put a hand on Cye's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Cye. Calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to--"

"You shut up Sage!" Cye cut him off, tearing away from Sage's touch. "Don't tell me what's going to help the situation! I KNOW there's nothing I can do! But just because I'm not as perfect as you and able to stay so damn calm all the time, doesn't give you any reason to use that condescending voice on me! The hell! Like you bloody care anyway!"

The shouts from the medical tent was drawing quite a lot of attention. But no one was prepared when two bodies came diving out of it, fists flying. Sage had a harder time getting a grip on Cye's sub armor than Cye did on Sage's clothes. But Sage still managed to get on top and landed a vicious blow to Cye's face.

"You don't know me!" Sage barked back. "At least I'm not going around pretending I'm the only one who gives a shit about anything, you self-righteous bas--"

Cye managed to get a hand up and delivered a good hit with an armored fist to the side of Sage's face, knocking him over. Torrent was on top, about to tear into him when both young men were suddenly grabbed and pulled away from each other.

"That's enough, you two!" Darris ordered, looking the whole scene over with a disapproving gaze. "What is this about?"

There were two soldiers holding back each of them. Sage still managed to tear free, but made no more advances on Cye. For his part, Cye just hung there in his captor's grasp, glaring. Sage was breathing hard when Darris looked to him for answers, but Sage just turned his back.

"Don't let him back in that tent," Sage told Darris before walking toward said tent himself.

Ryo was in the entrance way, looking baffled at the sight of his two friends at each other's throats. Sage put a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the tent as he came in himself.

"Sage...what? Why?" Ryo fumbled.

Sage ignored him and looked down at Rowen who still wasn't interested in anything going on around him. Sage finally figured out why.

"Rowen, how long have you been hooked up like that?"

Rowen slowly raised his head. His face was pale and his eyes were a bit glassy.

"Okay, you're taking that out right now. Ryo, what blood type are you?"

Ryo blinked at the blonde. "Uh...O, I think..."

"Good, I thought so. Sit."

Sage took out a small dagger he had been carrying and went to clean it off. After a few minutes, Ryo was hooked up to Robyn, sitting cross legged next to her cot and grumbling about Sage's poor bedside manner. Rowen was getting his arm bandaged by one of the doctors.

"Make sure these two get something to eat and some water," Sage ordered before stepping out of the tent.

The blonde thought he was done until he saw Cye stalking back up to him. Sage let out a heavy breath. This never seemed to end.

"Sage," Cye said in a warning voice. "You--"

"Please Cye, not now," Sage begged, raising a hand to silence him. "I can't do this now, I just..."

And Sage was done. He collapsed in Cye's arms, out cold.

* * *

Diana watched it all. The whole thing. The yelling, the flying fists. She heard the words exchanged and she was disheartened. This wasn't how they were supposed to be. Her precious Lords of the Armor were not supposed to fall apart so easily; so fast. What was going on? Why were they acting like this? And now, of all times? 

"This isn't going to work," Myune said as she came up behind the Torrent Priestess. She had been watching as well. "They're turning on each other, they're falling apart, and they're not listening to reason. All because of that girl. They won't tie her up and they're sure as hell not going to let any of us near her to properly question her. The second she wakes up, she's going to try to kill them or just fill their heads with more nonsense. Either way, none of them are going to take the proper action."

"So what are we going to do?" It was Miniko who has asked that as she approached both of them.

"We need to get her away from them?" Myune replied. "It's for their own good. They aren't helping anyone acting like this. If worse comes to worse ladies, we may have to try and take down Minami ourselves. You might even be forced to take back Torrent and Strata if they get in our way."

Diana looked worried. "Myune, that's a bit extreme. I don't think--"

"Look, it's your decision, not mine," Myune cut her off. "All I am saying is they might get in our way and we are doing this for our kingdom. We may have to do some things we don't like for the greater good. My Halo powers aren't as strong without a bearer, but if you two take back your armors as well, we should be able to gain power from each other. The after affects won't be so bad and we should have enough power to take Minami down."

Diana cocked her head. "You still think that the soul in Robyn's body is Minami?"

Myune looked hard towards the medical tent. "It has to be. Who else is there?"

"Fine," Miniko agreed, looking determined. "I will agree to at least questioning her. I don't know about the rest, but I do think we need to find out exactly who this is we're dealing with. Whether or not it really is Minami. We need to find out what their intentions are and then I will take whatever action is needed of me for Falnan."

Myune nodded. They both looked towards Diana. They needed her special power for this to work.

"Okay," Diana sighed. "I'll help you question her while she sleeps. I make no promises after that."

* * *

Sage came to with a pounding in his head. He opened his eyes to see Cye's face looming over him. It took him a moment more to realize he was laying on the ground with a wet cloth on his forehead and his head in Cye's lap. 

"Ugh, what am I, your girlfriend?" he asked sardonically as he sat up.

He sat up too fast and his headache came full force. Cye didn't look too sympathetic.

"It's not my fault you've hardly eaten or slept for days. If you would take better care of yourself, I wouldn't have to baby-sit you so much."

Sage gave him a stoic look as he pulled the cloth off his forehead. It was dark now and he could only see Cye by the light of the fire. Torrent's left eye was swelling shut from when Sage had punched him.

"Nice black eye."

"Yours is pretty nice, too," Cye shot back with a bit of humor in his voice.

Sage reached up to touch the side of his face. It felt swollen and stung where the skin had been cut by Cye's sub armor.

"How's everyone else?" Sage then asked, dropping his hand tiredly.

"Robyn's still with us," Cye replied calmly. "She's got a bit of color back in her. Though you certainly won't hear me complain if she sleeps for a couple days. Ryo and Rowen are a little anemic, but they know how to take care of themselves better than you do."

Sage glared at him, but then let out a heavy breath. "You should be with her, not out here."

"Robyn's fine. She has plenty of company. Ryo and Rowen both refuse to leave that tent. A whole horde of demons probably couldn't drag them out of there. I'm of more help right here watching you." Cye slid a plate of food towards him for emphasis. "I'm not moving until you eat everything on there."

Sage took the plate and sighed. He took a few bites in silence as if it were a punishment and then looked at Cye again.

"Cye, I really do care. It's just that I...I don't..."

"I know," Cye replied, patting him on the back. "I know."

* * *

In the middle of the night, a mist drifted into the medical tent. It was a strange mist, almost clear like steam. But it sparkled somehow like tiny stars glittering. Miniko stepped into the tent as the mist floated around her, her eyes glowing very faintly. Her powers connected with the night sky; this would keep all inhabitants sleeping while they entered. 

Robyn's body was still lifeless in her cot. Beside her on the ground slept both Ryo and Rowen. None of them stirred as the three priestesses entered. Diana was the last to come in, but the other two moved aside to make room for her as she walked up to the head of Robyn's sleeping form. Diana placed her fingertips lightly on Robyn's forehead and they glowed a dull blue in the darkness. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"I feel her soul stirring," Diana said after a few minutes, not opening her eyes. "She should be able to hear you without waking now."

Myune stepped closer.

"Minami."

No response from Robyn.

She looked over at the concentrating Diana and then tried again. "Minami. I know it's you. Respond! Minami!"

Again, no reply. And then...

"There is no one of that name here..." the unconscious Robyn replied in a quiet voice.

"If you're not Minami, then who are you?" Myune demanded.

"Robyn," Robyn replied.

"No, not you! The other one in your body!"

"...Robyn," she repeated.

Miniko looked at Myune, worried. Myune shook her head in agitation.

"Stop playing with me! Are you the Guardian of Hardrock?"

"Yes..."

"The previous Guardian of Hardrock?"

"Yes..."

"Then you're Minami."

"No..."

Myune swung her head in Diana's direction. "Is she lying to me?"

"Her soul isn't fully conscious," Diana explained. "She really shouldn't be aware that she's being interrogated. The truthful answer would be an automatic response."

Miniko looked worried. "Myune, is it possible, even with all the tests, that we swore in a false priestess last time? What if all these horrible things happened because of that? This whole world is being punished because we--"

Myune held up a hand to keep her silent. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?" She turned back to the sleeping figure. "What do you want with the Halo sword?"

"Akuma...to his castle.."

"You're going to take it to Akuma?" Myune demanded, her anger flaring again.

"I...promised..."

Miniko looked around, alarm clearly written on her face. "If she's sided with Akuma..."

"Diana, can you put Robyn back in control of her body? We can't let her wake up and side with him," Myune ordered.

Diana looked dubious at the request. "I'll...try..."

She placed both hands on Robyn's head and concentrated. It was only a few seconds before her eyes fell open and she all but jumped away from the body, panting heavily as if she had just been chased by a wild beast.

"What? What is it?" Miniko asked.

"There...there's something in there," Diana whispered, her voice shaking. "Something hiding her spirit. Something dark." Her voice started to crack as if she was going to cry. "Minami's not in there anywhere. Where is she?"

Myune looked from the sleeping girl to the two startled priestesses. She clenched her fists.

"Alright, we're taking her," she announced. "Far away from here. We can't let her wake up again. Tie her up."

"Don't touch her."

Myune froze as she felt the tip of something sharp at the back of her neck. Rowen stood behind her, a dagger in his hand. Miniko's sleeping affects obviously did not work on him so well.

"You will leave this tent," he said calm, but with authority. "If Robyn has to be taken any where, we will do it."

"You're damning this whole world by taking her side," Myune hissed, but didn't move. "Your friend isn't in there any more. That's nothing but a killing machine. You're fools for trying to protect it. You need to let us take care of it or we all might die."

"I won't let you have her," Rowen retorted, real venom in his voice this time. "Step away."

Miniko, rushed him. In the dark, in that small space, Rowen did not have time to react. She had no weapon, but she placed a hand solidly on his chest. Rowen almost swore her hand went inside him. For he felt a hand close over something that had always pulsated in the very core of him. The hand closed around it and pulled. It pulled so hard, Rowen felt the breath knocked out of him. But at the same time, as Miniko pulled, Rowen felt something else inside him pull back. Something deep and stubbornly rooted. It pulled back even stronger than Miniko's pull.

_Remember always that this power...chose you of it's own free will..._

Rowen gritted his teeth against the internal tug of war. "You can't take it from me," he growled at a wide eyed Miniko. "Strata is mine!"

"What are you doing? Take the armor from him!" Myune urged.

Miniko's face was starting to perspire from the strain. "I...I can't!" she grunted. "He's pulling back! It's...too strong!"

Something solid hit Rowen's head with a heavy blow. He crumpled to the ground. Diana stood over him with a large rock in her hands.

"Whatever works," she mumbled.

Myune stared at her, then smiled. "So you're helping us, then?"

Diana gave her a hard look. "This changes everything. Let's grab her and get out of here."


	19. Chapter 18: Shades of Grey

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Eighteen: Shades of Grey

_She played as she had always played when her mother brought her here. She ran around with the other children or went by herself. Her mother always wandered off to talk with the other mothers and watched her less and less the more she talked. She knew this. She knew she could go far out into the grass or hide in the trees. She could wander quite far and her mother would never notice. Mother was too busy with the other adults. This gave her so much freedom and she loved it._

_She went out very far this time. The sounds of the children and the sight of her mother were far away. She felt near and yet alone at the same time. It was a wonderful, empowering feeling._

_Then, something grabbed her. Strong arms lifted her off her feet and carried her away. Further away from the children and Mother. She tried to scream, but a large, dirty hand clamped tighter on her mouth. Where was she going? She didn't know this person. Where was he taking her!_

_Panic rose up in her small chest. She was going farther away and she couldn't break free. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening! An open car door was yawing before her and fear gripped her tighter. She shouldn't go in there. It would take her farther away. She would never be seen again. She had to break free!_

_As she kicked and struggled, she was aware of something building up inside her. It rose with her panic and her fear, growing stronger inside her. As she was thrust into the dark car, her panic exploded, as did the power._

_She didn't remember much after that. There were colored lights flashing, even though it was the middle of the day; and all sorts of people wandering around her. Her mother cried and hugged her and cried some more. There was a body being lifted into a big, white, square car with a siren. Many different people in different uniforms talked to her mother and asked her questions. None of which she understood._

_Questions were asked all day long. Even after she got home and for days after, her mother would still get phone calls with more questions. Sometimes she would say something about tests and she would get angry and hang up the phone._

_Her mother was never the same after that. She seemed more tense, angry. When her mother dressed her, she would pull harder. When her mother brushed her hair, she would brush harder, almost pulling it out. But her mother never stopped smiling. She hugged her all the time, telling her what a good girl she was. What a normal girl she was. Mother's daughter was always a good, normal girl. She always did good, normal things. She was a good, normal child._

_She heard so much that she was good and normal, that it started sounding like a lie. She wasn't good. She was a bad, bad girl. She wasn't normal, she was a freak. The neighbors knew it. They knew her mother was a liar. That was why they went inside whenever she came around and wouldn't let her play with the other kids. They knew she was bad and that she was not normal._

_When she went out to play (and her mother would never let her go far any more) she would usually just stay in the back yard. Sometimes she would hide behind the fence and cry. No one wanted her. Everyone lied to her. They were afraid of her and she didn't know why. And she didn't have any friends._

_"Don't cry child."_

_She looked up to see a kindly old man standing over her._

_"Do not worry. I have heard your pain and I've come to take you away from here."_

_She jumped to her feet, afraid. The last person who came to take her away was why all this happened in the first place. Was it going to happen again?_

_"Everyone around you is afraid of you and your powers," the old man continued. "You were not supposed to manifest them so young. But you have and there is nothing that can be done now. If you come with me, I can help you learn how to use them to help people, not hurt them. And in my world, you will be loved and respected, not feared. But you will have to leave this one and never come back."_

_The girl looked from the old man to her house._

_"But if I leave...mom will cry...won't she?"_

_"Does she not cry already? Even though you are here?"_

_She nodded solemnly. Her mother cried in her room late at night when she thought she was asleep in bed._

_"I will go then," she nodded._

_"Good." The old man stretched out his hand. "My name is Shinsetsu, what is yours?"_

_"Myune."_

_Shinsetsu smiled and a portal opened before them. Myune was fascinated by it, but she still stole a glance back to her house and wondered._

_"Do not look back. Nothing can be done by looking back, my child. Continue to move forward and never doubt. Do not look back, Myune."_

"Myune?"

She turned her head when her name was called. Miniko walked up to her, looking worried.

"Do you really think we've done the right thing, Myune? The warriors, when they come..."

"It's already been done," Myune cut her off. "There is no looking back. We move forward and do what we believe will be best." She shook her head, her short hair brushing by her face. "I know of no other way how to live."

* * *

Rowen came to with a pounding in his brain. The sun was now spilling into the tent and the birds were chirping outside. He sat up with a groan and his hand immediately moved to feel the knot forming at the back of his head. He felt a tiny bit of dried blood there, but nothing serious. He turned his head when Ryo stirred from where he was sleeping. Wildfire sat up and stretched. He yawned as he glanced over to Robyn's cot. It was empty. Ryo was now wide awake. 

"Where's Robyn?" he asked. "She's not up already, is she? Did they move her?"

The whole night and all its happenings came crashing down on Rowen's memory. He cursed and jumped to his feet, dashing out of the tent. He nearly ran into the taller, larger Captain Darris and Ryo, who was at Rowen's heels, nearly ran into him.

The captain had a stern look that was also laced with regret. Neither Ronin was happy to see that expression.

"She is gone," the captain said in a neutral voice.

"What happened?" Cye asked as he and Sage approached them.

Rowen was furious. "Myune! Miniko! Diana! They took her last night! And this guy," Rowen pointed an angry finger at Darris' chest. "Did nothing to stop them because his precious Miniko is on THEIR side!"

The other three's eyes went wide and turned to Darris for confirmation.

Darris gave little response to the accusation. "I am not allowed to interfere in the will of the Holy Priestesses," he said simply. "Just as I am not allowed to interfere in your will, My Lords."

Rowen was about to tear into the captain again when Cye stretched an arm in front of him, telling him to back off. Torrent stared down the taller man, the raging storm in his eyes betraying the calm expression on his face.

"Where did they take her?"

"I do not know," Darris said apologetically. "But they said they were also going to go to Akuma's castle now that his army has been destroyed to finish him off as well."

"Then that's where we're going, too," Cye announced.

Darris nodded. "I thought you'd say that." He motioned to where four horses were already saddled and ready to go.

"We will give you some time, then we will be marching after you."

Rowen and Ryo were already jogging towards the horses. Sage nodded to Darris before following. Cye clapped him on the shoulder with a polite "thank you" before going after them.

Darris watched as the four young men mounted and took off towards the castle. Regret and helplessness was filling his heart. These were dark days were the Priestesses and Armor Bearers were fighting each other. He had no idea which side to take and was forbidden to interfere with either. His hands were tied. All he could do was pray for an answer to manifest itself somewhere in all this madness.

* * *

The castle took a while to get to, but was easy to find. It was a tall, pointed structure set against a flat background. The front gates were open and in shambles. This was where the four warriors dismounted and looked around. 

"This place looks like a hurricane hit it," Ryo marveled. "And there doesn't seem to be anyone else around. You think...the girls did this?"

"I dunno," Rowen replied. "But does anyone else find it weird that these gates look like they were forced open from the inside out?"

"Like something escaped?" Cye wondered.

"Look at all the marks on the doors," Sage said, pointing to what writing he could find on the smashed wood and steel. "They almost look like some kind of spell or talisman. At least from what I've gathered how they make them in this world."

"It doesn't really matter right now," Ryo announced. "We might be running out of time."

The others nodded seriously. They all turned towards the castle doors which hung open like a forgotten gate. None of them faltered for a second as they ran into the gaping maw, not knowing what was waiting inside.

The castle appeared to be empty and the halls were just as confusing as the castle of Falnan.

_Exactly as confusing as the other castle,_ Rowen thought to himself. _It's almost like it's the same one. If I could remember where the different rooms were in that castle, maybe the layout will be similar here._

Their running had slowed into a jog, walk, look around, jog some more, look around type pattern. They weren't finding anything or any one. Rowen could sense his friend's frustration in this search. Especially Ryo's. His mood was almost tangible when it changed. Rowen could practically feel Ryo's fading patience beating against his back.

But then... There! Something caught Rowen's eye. It looked like someone had just walked into that room down the hall. Rowen dared to even think it looked a bit like Robyn. But she passed so quickly, so smooth, it was hard to tell. Almost like a ghost drifting down the hall. Rowen didn't want to think about that as he told the rest to follow him.

The doors to the room were closed and heavy. And they swung open with a high, grating sound. This made Rowen wonder exactly what he saw. There was no way someone else could have gone in a few moments before them. They would have heard these doors movie. It frightened him a bit, but he still had to press on.

"It looks just like Falnan's throne room," Cye said as they entered and walked into the middle.

Indeed, it was a darker, lonelier version of Queen Laelia's throne room. With a long carpet leading up to a grand chair and extremely high ceilings. It, too, was empty. Still nothing to be found.

Something dripped on the crown of Rowen's head. He reached up to touch it and another drip fell on his cheek. He pulled his hand back and his fingers were smudged with a sticky red. Blood. His eyes wandered upward to find the source. His stomach lurched when he saw her hanging high up in the rafters by her wrists. Her head down, her body lifeless.

"No, Robyn!"

The other three looked up at the ghastly sight.

"You're too late," Myune announced as she stepped from behind the throne. Miniko and Diana appeared in other corners of the room. "All of us are too late."

Cye could feel some of his body's strength leave him as he watched the form hanging there. "You mean she's..."

"No, I'm not talking about her!" Myune shot back in annoyance. "I'm talking about Akuma. He's gone. With his army destroyed, he's abandoned his castle. No doubt he's already nearing Falnan and the Queen. With his power and the lack of Falnan's army, he may just take it over and we are too far away to do anything. This was probably his plan from the start. We have all failed."

Ryo ignored the speech and drew the sword he had been carrying. He pointed the blade right at Myune. There was danger in his eyes as he spoke.

"You will let her go, now."

"Oh, she's not going anywhere," Myune promised. "You don't realize the good I'm doing for all of you by keeping her up there. The second she gets free, she's going to side with Akuma and kill us all. Don't you see that?"

"She can't do anything to you like this!" Ryo barked back. "You're just being cowardly! Give her back!"

Myune stepped forward, drawing her own sword. She was not going to give up her captive so easily. Miniko and Diana also advanced on her signal. Cye, who was facing off with Diana, was beside himself. He had never once thought of her as the enemy, so why was she trying to fight him now?

"Diana, why are you doing this? We don't have to fight," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Cye." There was determination and sadness in her eyes. "That thing is not Minami. It's not my friend. It did something to her and now it has your friend. If we let it go, it will get more people." Her voice rose, pleading to him. "We're doing this to save everyone! Can't you see that?"

Cye didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. But he also didn't stand down.

"Keep her busy," Sage's voice said lowly to him from behind. "Ryo, take Myune. I'll get Miniko. Rowen, cut Robyn down while they're distracted."

Cye nodded and tensed. Ryo was the first to race towards the throne where Myune stood. On that mark, Cye charged at Diana. She obviously wasn't expecting that and stumbled back a few steps. She managed to fire one arrow in her surprise. But training with Rowen made it easy for Cye to dodge and he grabbed her, pinning her face first against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back. Diana did not struggle much. It was obvious she did not want this fight. Cye felt bad, but he refused to let go yet.

Myune and Ryo were jumping all over the place, each trying to slash each other with their swords. Sage attacked with a sword of his own, but Miniko artfully blocked with an iron staff. Sage was expecting this. He and Miniko had both trained at his family's dojo when they were in high school. He knew she could fight. But he also knew how she fought and he was confident he could fend her off long enough even without any armor powers.

Once all were distracted, Rowen strung a wooden arrow on a bow Darris had given him. It wasn't one of Strata's arrows, but it didn't have to be mystical. Rowen's arrows always hit their mark. The tip snapped the rope high up on the ceiling and Robyn's body fell free. Rowen was quick to catch her and lay her body on the ground. He quickly removed the binds on her wrists and ankles to check on her condition.

By now, Ryo had to call upon his sub armor to protect his skin from Myune's blade. She was skilled. No more skilled than he was, but she did have an advantage. Her lighter sword made her swings faster. He was dodging more than he was able to get in any attacks of his own. But as long as he could keep her properly distracted, Ryo could hold on.

However, an unexpected cry from Rowen stopped the entire fight in its tracks.

"No Robyn! No!" he cried as he started to frantically fumble with her kimono style top. "Don't do this, Robyn!"

Cye forgot all about holding Diana and ran back to where Rowen and Robyn were.

"What is it? What happened?" he demanded.

Rowen looked up from where he was resting an ear and Robyn's chest.

"Her heart's stopped, she's not breathing," Rowen replied, panic rising in his voice. He pulled back and started rythmicly pounding on Robyn's chest with both palms.

Ryo's sword clattered to the ground, forgetting all about Myune. He ran over and slid to his knees, grabbing Robyn's limp hand. Sage had joined them as well. The entire battle was put on hold. Even the priestesses did not try to attack them. If Robyn was dead, there was no reason to keep fighting.

Rowen stopped pounding on her chest to lean in and force three long breaths through her mouth. Then he went back to working her heart again.

"Rowen, don't stop," Ryo pleaded. "You can't let her die, you can't--"

"I know! Shut up, Ryo!" Rowen snapped back. The frustration was clear in his strangled voice. He was pounding on her chest so hard he thought he might break her chest plate.

"Damnit Robyn, don't you die on me!" he cursed as he thumped harder on her chest. "You can't leave me here! I won't let you!"

Ryo stared at him.

"Damnit! Wake up!" Rowen cried, tears pooling, but refusing to spill. "We still need you with us!"

Rowen jerked back as Robyn's eyes flew open. There was no gasp for breath or coughing or other such signs one would have expected. It was like she was just pretending to be dead. Robyn was suddenly awake and alive. And she attacked.

Rowen and Ryo jumped back as she swiped at them with her bare hands. She jumped to her feet, crouching in an attack stance. The four warriors gathered warily around her, wondering what to do next. Robyn was glancing this way and that at all of them, trying to guess which one would attack her first.

"She's awake," Myune gasped. "Miniko!"

The Strata priestess nodded. They already had a plan ready in case this happened. Both women grabbed the roll of rope they had ready. Each had a lasso on the end and threw it over Robyn's body, pulling tight in opposite directions.

"What are you doing?" Cye demanded.

"Help us hold her!" Miniko begged.

"That physical body has almost had it," Myune put in. "We need to tie her up or she's going to hurt herself as well as us!"

Sage didn't like the idea, but he admitted it had to be done. He grabbed one of the ropes to hold her. The rest of the Ronins jumped in. Robyn struggled, but it was no where near as bad as fighting her before. The damage done to her body was taking a toll even on the other spirit possessing her. She was running out of steam.

The group managed to get her to her knees and tie her thickly and securely with several yards of rope wrapped over almost her entire body. Diana then tied another piece of rope to an arrow and shot it over the rafters. Myune and Miniko tied Robyn to it and they all lifted her off the ground, though the Ronins had no idea what for.

"Her powers are less potent if we get her away from the ground," Myune explained as she walked in front of Robyn's hanging body.

Robyn, for the moment, seemed subdued. She let herself hang there without struggle or argument. Her head was drooping a bit and her eyes were closed as if she were trying to catch a few winks of sleep. She seemed hardly as dangerous as she did a moment ago.

"Alright, enough games," Myune announced, hands on her hips. "Tell us, who are you really?"

Robyn did not move at all. It was if she didn't hear. Rowen was keeping a sharp eye on her breathing as if her heart would stop at any time again.

"Please answer," Diana urged. "Where is my friend? Where is Minami? What did you do with her?"

Robyn did not move or raise her head. "I've done nothing to her. She is where she has always been." She sounded tired as if she had heard the same question many times before.

"You're lying! Where is she?" Diana's voice as frantic, high pitched.

Myune held a hand up to her to cut her off before she could continue her hysterics.

"Then at least tell us why you are working for Akuma. And what you plan to do with the Halo sword."

It was only then Robyn opened her eyes and lifted her head. She glared at Myune.

"I don't work for him. And don't think I can't tear Halo from you any time I wish with this body."

"You lie!" Myune shot back. "As Hardrock Guardian, you have no say over Halo whatsoever!"

Robyn just looked to Sage. "You don't want me to get it myself. If I do, you are no longer Lord of Halo. It will no longer listen to you if you are not the one who calls it back."

"Shut up!" Myune screamed, raising her hand to slap Robyn across the face.

Sage caught her wrist in mid air and then looked at Robyn with a stoic face. "Halo doesn't listen to me anyway. I am no lord over that thing."

Ryo's shoulders drooped. He knew Sage was thinking about that time in New York.

"No Sage, that's not true. Just because that happened..."

"That's right!" Myune shot, tearing her wrist from Sage's grip. "That's because I deemed him unworthy of wield Halo! I am its Guardian! I decide who is worthy to have Halo's power and who is not. The mantle listens to me!"

"You can't say that, Myune," Robyn said softly. "No armor will ever fully listen to you. The armors were made by the gods, the priestesses were sealed to them only because we mortals asked to be. The armors listen to the priestesses because we were the only ones who could choose who could have the armors and who could not. But not this time. The armors were brought to a world without the priestesses. There was no one to choose for them. So the armors chose for themselves who would wear them. Are YOU going to tell a divine power that it chose wrong, Myune?

"Look at him," she continued, pointedly staring at Sage. "He's practically light incarnate. It's as if Halo fashioned him itself. The only way that man could not be Halo's true bearer is if he rejected the armor himself." Robyn's gaze fell past all of them to something at the back of the room. "Isn't that right?"

"Why yes, I believe you've hit the nail on the head with that one, my Lady."

All heads turned to see Yanushi standing at the back of the room. Hariel was standing next to him.

"So that's where he's been," Rowen muttered, looking hard at Hariel.

"Thank you so much for the entertainment," Yanushi grinned at them. "Alas, ever since King Akuma broke his seals, there hasn't been anything going on in this place. Aside from Hariel, of course, who's company, I must say is a bit dull."

Hariel glared at him.

"And you didn't have anything to do with those broken seals, did you?" Myune accused.

Yanushi just smiled. "He was sealed to this castle by man, and man's magic does not last forever. After a hundred years, it has faded somewhat. It is under no influence of mine. Akuma is doing what he always planned to do. What he is destined to do. As what has always meant to be, you are out of time to stop his attack on your precious kingdom."

The ground rumbled and the stone on the throne room floor broke. It cracked and shot up straight in a sharp point towards Robyn's body. It sliced at the thick ropes that bound her and Robyn used the rest of her strength to break free. She landed lightly on her feet in the midst of the surprised warriors and priestesses. But she ignored them all as she looked up at Yanushi.

"In this world where all clocks have stopped, there is always time, My Lord," Robyn announced.

The whole castle rumbled as a large hole was ripped into the floor of the throne room. Robyn was about to jump into it and Sage knew exactly where she was headed.

"Wait!" he called, catching her attention. "Take me with you."

Robyn looked at him as if he had just lost his last ounce of sanity.

"You still need that sword," Sage pressed. "Take me with you and I'll find a way to get it back."

Robyn left out a heavy breath. "You've got one last chance, Halo. Let's go."

She grabbed his wrist and they both jumped into the dark pit. Cye and Rowen ran to follow. They stood at the edge and looked in. There was nothing there but blackness.

"She's heading back to Falnan?" Miniko wondered as she peered in herself.

"To follow her master like a dog, no doubt," Myune spat. "If she travels through the ground, she could get there within a day."

"A day," Diana repeated sadly. "So that's how long this world has then?"

"What is he going to do?" Ryo asked. His question was pointed at Yanushi. "Akuma, what will he do when he gets there?"

Yanushi paused for a moment as if gathering tolerance to deal with a child who was asking too many stupid questions.

"Wildfire, what have you been told all the while you have been here? Every soul that has been born in this world, every word, every action. They are all for one reason only. Everything leads up to the end of this world and it is almost upon us."

"You can't do that!" Ryo barked, his anger beginning to show.

Yanushi grinned a maddening grin. "Can't I?"

Before anyone could stop him, Ryo attacked, already in his sub armor as his blade locked with Yanushi's.

"You want another round, boy?" Yanushi tested, easily holding off Ryo's sword with his own.

"You can't play with people's lives like this," Ryo hissed back, not backing down.

They pushed each other away and Yanushi slashed with his blade. The top half of Ryo's sword split and flew into the wall. Wildfire was now left holding a broken weapon with Yanushi's sword pointed at his throat.

"What do you care, Wildfire?" Yanushi asked. "This world isn't yours. When this place slips out of existence, you will be sent back to your own world, safe at home. Not a butterfly's breath of a difference will occur there. So why are you so stubborn against this world's destiny?"

"Because it's wrong," Ryo shot back, staring him down despite Yanushi's obvious advantage. "No matter what you say, you're evil for trying to end the lives of all these people."

Hariel still hadn't responded or done anything at all.

"You mean all these people who hate and war against each other? Who kill their own? Who lost time in their own world? Do you think it would really be better if I let them sit and fester? If I stand back as they hate and destroy each other until there's nothing left? All this chaos around you, Wildfire, I had no part of it. This is man's doing and I say it's done enough."

Yanushi lowered his sword. "Who are you to tell me what's right and what's wrong among my creations? Perhaps the world was so black and white when you were a child, but you're not a boy any more. The real world has many shades of grey, Wildfire. Just because something is perceived as good or evil by one individual does not make it so for everyone. This is my world, it is my right to see it to the end I see fit."

"Just because it's your right, doesn't make it right," Ryo argued.

"Uh, Ryo?" Rowen whispered. "Don't make the guy who can blow us all from existence mad, okay?"

Ryo ignored him.

"You can mess with my head all you want. I may not be as smart as you are, but I know what I believe in here." He pressed an armored palm to his chest, above his heart. "And in here it tells me this is wrong."

Yanishi seemed a bit surprised by that comment, but then his face went into a placid mask again.

"That may be true, but you are but one voice in a world that's not your own. What difference can you make?"

"I'm not alone," Ryo promised, calling up his armor.

Cye and Rowen slumped their shoulders. They supposed that was an invitation to bring them in on the fight. They started the motions to call their armors as well.

"No," Ryo ordered as he pulled out the Wildfire swords from his back. "This one's my fight."

With that, he ran towards Yanushi and attacked. The deity jumped high in the air, and then landed with his own weapon brandished. They locked blades, pushed each other back, and locked again.

"You're not going to win this fight, Wildfire," Yanushi smiled confidently at him. "We both know that. Why are you still trying to oppose me?"

Ryo gritted his teeth against Yanushi's greater strength. "To prove I can make a difference," he growled.

Soon, the two were engaged in a very intense sword fight. All eyes were locked on them except for one pair that was glaring at Hariel.

"Hey, why aren't you helping Ryo?" Rowen accused. "He's going to loose this fight unless someone does something."

Hariel just continued to watch the battle.

"I am doing something," he insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Rowen challenged, not sounding convinced at all. "And what would that be?"

"I'm letting him learn, so that he may grow. Ryo won't die in this, I assure you. Even Yanushi is not aware of how unevenly matched this fight really is."

The intense battle raged on. Two powers fighting to prove their point. The was an energy growing that everyone could feel each time the weapons clashed together. With his anger fueling him, Ryo was matching Yanushi strike for strike. But his friends were beginning to wonder how long he could keep it up.

"You frustrate me, Wildfire," Yanushi admitted as they clashed blades again. "I don't understand the way you are. Why do you fight so hard for something that is of no consequence to you? The final results of this world will not affect you within the least. Why risk your life for it?"

Ryo growled at him. "I doubt I could ever put it into words that would make you understand."

He pulled back and slashed at the deity's arm. The blade connected. Yanushi was about to counter attack when he felt an odd sensation. He touched where the blade had sliced his skin and pulled back his hand. It was smeared with red as blood slowly seeped to the surface of his wound. Yanushi stared at it, his eyes wide, his hand starting to tremble. Ryo lowered is swords slightly, wondering what the problem was. Yanushi stared at Ryo, fear clearly written on his face. The deity then took a few shaking steps back and disappeared.

Everyone just gawked.

"Woah! What happened?" Cye exclaimed. "Where did he go?"

"If he's not coming back, then who cares?" Rowen announced. "We've got a bigger problem. Like how to get back to Falnan before Akuma or Robyn does."

"I don't think it's possible," Diana said in a small voice. "All we have are horses. It will take us days to get back to the castle."

"Rowen, how fast do you think you could make it?" Cye asked.

"With Strata?" Rowen clarified. "I don't think I could make that kind of distance all in one shot. It would wear me out. And that's just by myself. It would be even slower trying to take someone with me."

"It's impossible," Myune insisted. "The castle will have fallen by the time we get there."

"We weren't asking you," Rowen shot at her. "All you've done is try to kill our friends or sabotage us. Who's side are you on anyway?"

"I'm trying to do what's best for this kingdom the only way I know how," Myune replied, her voice icy. "I don't care if you don't approve. I'm certainly not doing this for any of you."

"And we're not getting anywhere arguing like this," Ryo told them. "Like it or not, we'll need to put all our strength and powers together to try and beat this."

"But Ryo," Rowen pressed, lowering his voice. "Look what they did to Robyn. They almost killed her! You saw it with your own eyes. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Ryo remained stoned faced. "None of it will matter if we can't get back to the castle in time. I doubt Sage can do it all himself and who knows where Kento is. We need to work together. We have no choice." He looked away from Rowen, addressing the group. "You all agree, right? Saving that kingdom--those people-- is the most important right now."

All arguments went silent and everyone reluctantly agreed.

"Well, now that that's settled," Hariel announced, looking pleased with their decision to cooperate. "Miniko, I believe there is something you might be able to provide for us."

"Me?" Miniko blinked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Something only you can provide us in the way of transportation?" Hariel nudged.

She just stared at him. As did everyone else. Hariel folded his arms, speaking with his body language that that was all the information he was willing to give.

Miniko paused, deep in thought. A few moments passed and then her eyes widened in realization. She looked up to Hariel for confirmation on her idea. He just smiled.

"I know how we can travel," Miniko grinned. "Come on."

Everyone followed her out of the castle into the courtyard. Once outside, Miniko closed her eyes. A thin gust of wind picked up and Miniko whistled. It was a strange sound; like the high-pitched shrill of a flute. It sounded more like an instrument than any sound a human could make.

Myune looked at her in understanding. "That is a good idea," she nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I just hope there's some around," Miniko replied.

Before any of the Ronins could ask what they were talking about, a large shadow fell over them. They all looked up to see a huge, flat mass blocking out the sun. It began to descend and everyone scurried to get out of the way as a massive beast floated to the ground as if it weighed nothing more than a feather. Miniko ran up to what may have passed for a head and began speaking to the thing in a series of clicks and whistles.

"In her previous lives, Miniko had a way with the cloud dragons," Diana explained to the startled Ronins.

"That's a dragon?" Rowen demanded.

It was hardly anything like Robyn's cute ice dragon. Seiji was at least dragon shaped. He fit into all the fantasy drawings they had seen of dragons. This thing was...something else entirely. It spanned almost a good forty feet and was flat and squatish; more like a toad than a dragon. It was shrouded in a puffy, white cloud like substance. But where skin could be seen, it was a sickish pea green and looked extremely rough and scaley.

"He says he'll take us to Falnan!" Miniko squealed at them. "Everyone get on!"

Though dubious of its appearance, the Ronins followed the priestesses onto the back of the massive animal. Hariel joined them as well, looking pleased as punch to be there. Miniko told the beast that everyone was on and the dragon made a noise similar to a balloon being filled with helium, though deeper. Slowly, they all began to lift into the air.

Rowen studied the thickness of the animal's hide as he sat on it, then the puffy substance that floated around it. It wasn't quite like a cloud. It was almost sticky in a way, like a spider's web. Near as he could tell, it was a kind of excretion from the dragon's skin. It both grossed him out and intrigued him.

"These things are so big," Cye marveled. "But they seem so mellow. Almost like whales of the sky."

Miniko chuckled. "That's a pretty accurate description. Of all the kinds of dragons, cloud dragons are the least dragon-like. And they may not be the fastest flyers, but they have endurance. Cloud dragons hardly ever touch ground. He can take us all the way there without having to rest. We'll still get there by tonight if we're lucky."

"What do they eat and why haven't we ever seen one in the sky before?" Rowen asked as he poked at the hide he was sitting on. "I would imagine they would be kind of hard to miss."

"They eat by absorbing the light from the sun and convert it into energy," Miniko continued to explain. "They can do this when the moon is full, too. Why you've never seen one is they have the power to go invisible. If they didn't, they would be blocking out the sun all the time. Not to mention, it hides them from faster, more aggressive dragons who would attack them. But I asked him not to go invisible for us so it wouldn't be freaky." She grinned--looking more light hearted than she had in days.

"I'm glad for that," Cye agreed, his voice a bit shaky. "I don't think I could take being up this high on something I could see through."

"In return, I told him we would keep an eye out of anything that might try to attack. I think we'll be fine if we fly high enough, but we should keep an eye out just in case. Though I bet Strata would be able to scare anything off with one shot."

"Yeah, good thing I still have it," Rowen muttered.

Miniko instantly looked guilty and the group fell into an awkward silence.

"Hariel?" Ryo asked, turning to the white haired man. "Why did Yanushi stop fighting so quickly? What happened? It's been bothering me."

"Didn't get the fight you wanted?" Hariel joked, punching him in the arm.

Ryo frowned at him. He wasn't in the joking mood.

Hariel shrugged.

"Fine, I'll spill. You see Ryo, the gods here are just as delicate as mortals are in their own way. The laws of gods are very precise. If you are a god, you are a certain way. These rules cannot be broken. If we start to stray away from these laws, we start to not be gods any more."

"Like what?" Ryo wondered.

"Like how I said it's forbidden to interfere with mortals," Hariel explained. "We CAN interfere, the catch is gods DON'T. So if we do, we start to change into something that isn't quite what we were. We start becoming more like you. Gods aren't supposed to care what happens in the mortal world. It should all be going according to our divine plans. When we start to have worries and fears like mortals, we start to become mortal.

"That is what happened to Yanushi during your fight Ryo. He said you frustrate and confuse him. These are not the feelings gods should have. He started acting like a man and blood began flowing through him. And when you cut him, well," Hariel looked a bit uncomfortable. "Let's just say nothing is more frightening to an immortal than the smell of his own blood."

"So what were you doing there in the first place?" Rowen shot. "Why haven't we seen you lately and why were you talking with Yanushi if he's supposed to be our enemy?"

Hariel hung his head. "Like I told you a few days ago, the only way to stop Yanushi from what he's doing is to convince him to change his plans. I had been arguing with him for almost two days when you guys showed up."

"Two days!" Cye gasped.

Hariel shrugged. "Time flows a bit differently for us. We take our time when we want to do something.

"Doesn't that make you a meddler, too?" Rowen accused.

"Only to some degree," Hariel explained. "There is no law that states immortals cannot meddle in the affairs of other immortals. To the contrary; we do it quite a lot."

"But what IS Yanushi then?" Cye spoke up. "And what exactly are you, Hariel? Where did you come from? Why have you been...existing in White Blaze all this time?"

"Yeah," Ryo agreed. "All that stuff Yanushi said when I first saw you. While you were fighting that first time, he said some strange things. And he didn't bleed then when you were fighting him."

Hariel nodded. "As I explained, fights between gods don't change them. Yanushi can heal that wound and get that mortal part of him suppressed if he starts acting more like a god again. As for the rest, that's kind of a long history lesson and I wouldn't want to bore you."

The Ronins all folded their arms, looking stern at him.

"We've got the time," Rowen insisted.

Hariel grinned sheepishly. "I guess we do. Fair enough. Let see, starting at the beginning--it was such a long time ago..." He trailed off for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. He looked so mortal, the Ronins had trouble believing any of him was god at all.

"When Yanushi created this world, it was meant to be an experiment of sorts. Higher powers above even Yanushi wanted to know just HOW much gods could interfere with man before there were repercussions. Yanushi said he would see over it and thus, this world was born. Soon after, the creation of mortal creatures went into this world. Then, after that, as all mortal worlds go--there was war.

"This was what the gods were waiting for, a chance for the people to plead for intervention. Of course, the gods can only do so much. But they listened to the plea and it was decided they would build objects full of divine power and fashion them in such a way that mortal man could use them. Thus bringing god and man one step closer to each other. Those, of course, were the nine armors. I was there. I saw them as they were made and I knew the instant I saw them take shape that I would somehow be connected to them."

Hariel seemed a bit bored with the story. As if heard over and over again a thousand times. But he didn't stop of the sake of those ears burning to hear the rest. He did, however, fold his hands behind his head and lay down, telling the rest of his story on his back, staring up at the sky.

"So they were given to man as was asked of them. The four season armors were treated with great respect, given their own alters and such. And were so deeply entwined with this world's history, they fused with this world's time. Just as you suspected Rowen," he tossed a glance at Strata. "Without them, this world now stops from advancing. Man is even closer to immortal now. They don't age either."

He went back to looking at the sky. "As you have been told, the other five were given to warriors to protect their people and through their power the kingdom of Falnan was formed--being led by the armor bearers themselves. However, this was now new ground for both god and man and those watching above were waiting to see what happened. Mortal man grew drunk on their god like power and went mad, destroying what they used to protect.

"Then came the priestesses, begging on behalf of their people for the gods to help them again. They wanted some other way to control the power they were given. This was not part of the god's plan, but they agreed anyway. In return for four loyal souls to be forever bonded to the armors, the gods agreed to give them the power to choose others more worthy and righteous to wear the mantles. If the wearers took the power for granted and used it for their own gain, the priestesses had the right to take them and choose another. All this would be sealed in the bearer's own blood when the priestesses killed them.

"But then, there were only four priestesses and even when they found new bearers, the one who had Wildfire had already gotten wise to what was going on. No one could catch him and no one could stop him." Hariel sat up, leaning back on his arms. A sort of sad smile was on his face as the breeze played with his thin, white hair. "That was when I had to open my mouth."

He looked at the three Ronins and then the priestesses behind them. He had all of their attention.

"I told them I would do it. I would go down and play embassador to this whole madness. I would take back Wildfire and I would find someone else for it. But then..." Hariel faded for a minute, as if recalling something he would rather forget. "I would be interfering in the most blatant way possible."

"So you became mortal then?" Cye asked.

"Yes, more or less," Hariel confirmed. "The problem was, I would become mortal the second I tried to stop Wildfire, not after I stopped him. I needed something to help me or I wouldn't have been able to do it. So I had to make an armor of my own."

"Inferno," Ryo breathed.

"Yes," Hariel nodded. "Inferno was my armor. I was the only one who ever wore it until you came along, Ryo." He winked at him. "So anyhow, I came down to the mortal world and used the armor of Inferno to beat Wildfire. Then found someone whom I thought would do a good job taking care of it. Afterwards, my time was spent hiding Inferno so no one else could get a hold of that one. Pretty smart of me hiding it in five pieces between the Ronin armors, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Rowen grouched. "We freaked out when we saw that thing. Gave us more grief than it was worth."

"Sorry," Hariel shrugged. "Had to hide it well. The last thing I wanted was for some idiot to stumble upon that thing. Lucky you guys came around, huh?"

"So you...you became some kind of royalty in Falnan, right?" Cye asked.

"I guess you could say that. The title of "Prince" has been haunting me for ages now." Hariel shrugged again. "When Falnan was forged, they wanted me to be king. The highest position I would take was prince until they established some kind of other leadership among themselves. The guy who took my place was Queen Laelia's ancestor of...I don't know how many generations. I've been gone a long time."

"But, you're still somewhat immortal, right?" Ryo asked. "Otherwise, how could you still be alive?"

Hariel was looking less and less sure he wanted to tell his story, but he gave a weak smile anyway. "Yes, but I am largely defined by my actions. As long as I was a ruler of Falnan, I was growing more mortal by the day. I had to stop what I was doing before I could begin to act like a god again. It was hard, I admit. I loved the people there, of course, or else I wouldn't have helped them in the first place. But remember, I told you that a god fears the smell of his own blood? It's even worse to feel it constantly coursing through your body. To feel your body start to age; die all around you. To know immortality and to be stuck in a mortal shell. And I hate to admit it, but it drove me quite mad. I don't member much, but I know they were forced to find someone else to take my place and I fled the kingdom to try and pull myself together."

"So you could, I guess, heal would be the right word?" Cye ventured. "So you could work on returning to your original state."

Hariel nodded. "Yeah, one could put it that way. Only, the damage had already been done. No matter what I did, I still felt like I had tasted true humanity. The others of my kind would have nothing to do with me. I wasn't allowed to go back. Maybe they would have changed their minds in a few thousand years, but then I just had to meddle even more when Talpa reared his head." He chuckled to himself. "I just don't learn."

There was a world the Ronins were familiar with. If they weren't quite listening so far, they were all ears now.

"Talpa picked the most opportune time to make his move," Hariel explained, knowing they were waiting to know this part. "The whole ordeal about the Hardrocks was throwing everything into chaos. The priestesses forgot they were supposed to be guardians as well and started killing each other. The bearer of Hardrock, of course, died, too. With that much disorder going around, Talpa easily took the four season armors without anyone even noticing. That gave him enough power to take the unclaimed Hardrock and then he was able to overpower the other four with their hearts being full of turmoil themselves."

"That's when you came in," Ryo informed him.

Hariel blinked at his confident face. "Yeah, actually. Even though it had been years, and I mean YEARS, I was still trying to recover from all that happened."

"Serious?" Rowen cut in. "Aren't you talking like decades and decades here?"

"Hey," Hariel shot back. "We're not all as quick to adjust as you, Rowen. I told you, gods aren't creatures of change. The process of going back or an original state takes a long time for us. Now where was I? Oh yeah, so Talpa was getting a hold of all the armors and I could see what he was doing. Unfortunately, I had stupidly hidden Inferno in the other five armors so there was no way I could get it back for the fight. And thank the gods Talpa never realized where it was. But I thought, what the heck. I decided to take him on anyway."

Hariel then laughed right out loud. Behind the Ronins, the priestesses, who were pretending not to eavesdrop on the conversation, jumped at the sudden sound.

"You lost, didn't you?" Rowen accused.

"Yeah I lost," Hariel admitted with a half smile. "I lost really bad. In fact, I thought that day was my last. I doubt anyone like me had ever had an experience like that. I had turned so mortal, I was going to die. Lucky for me I had Byakuen, or, White Blaze to you guys. He found me as I lay there bleeding all over everything, very un-god like, and he asked me to merge with him to save my life.

"I agreed and what very little that was left of my spirit merged with his and I was locked away in a portion of his mind, trying to heal. Trying to find myself again. I've been there ever since, always aware, but unable to do anything as I attempted to rejuvenate myself."

Hariel chuckled again. "I thought my spirit was going to live out the rest of eternity living a tiger's life; hunting animals, sleeping in the sun. All that good stuff. But I was wrong. As I became a part of that big cat, he became a part of me. I had had enough of Talpa's escapades, but I guess White Blaze had not. The next thing he did was hunt down Talpa and watch him. When Talpa accrued all of the armors, he tore a rift in this world and created his own Netherworld. Byakuen followed him in there and, when he began looking at your world, he followed Talpa there, too. By then, Talpa had found a way to merge all nine armors into one and use all the powers himself.

"The second the two of us found out which world Talpa was trying to take over, we began to search it for someone who might help to save it. In our search, we happened upon the monk you guys called the Ancient One. Unfortunately, I was in no state to speak to him, but Byakuen seemed to know what to do. He made friends with that monk right quick and at night, with what little power I had, I sent him visions in his sleep. So both he and Byakuen were there when Talpa tried to attack and, fortunately for us, he had become so arrogant, he thought he could do it all himself.

"So as you guys know, the Ancient One won out because of Talpa's arrogance. At least for that time. Byakuen and I both breathed a sigh of relief that he no longer had that armor in his possession. My only worry then was what that monk was going to do with it. Byakuen followed him down into some sort of temple carved into a mountain where he had hidden the armor, trying to figure out what to do with it. He sat and meditated on it for days. I was hoping he would just have the whole thing cave in on it and then we would be done, but he didn't."

Hariel paused and smiled softly as he reflected on his old memories. "That monk thought he had the best, most original idea. He divided that massive armor up into as many smaller ones as it would stand to be divided. Which, of course, was nine. And there I was, trapped in that tiger's body and I saw all nine of them again. Carved from the Ancient's imagination and they looked almost exactly the same. It was as if he had been visited by the armors in his dreams as well. When I saw them again, I felt like all of this that had happened--even through these different worlds-- happened for a reason. But I still worried. Was the Ancient one going to give them all to more warriors who might be corrupted by it? Would the same thing happen all over again?

"But then, he stood up, and he gave them all their virtues and I was floored." Hariel laughed again. "Can you believe it? The gods, the creators of the armor, never thought of such a thing. They couldn't have! Adding humanity to the armors was something they would have never thought of. They were all outdone by this old monk from another world. If I could, I'd go back to the armor's creators and laugh in all their faces."

"So...if the Ancient had not given the armors their virtues, would we have been corrupted by them as well?" Cye asked, looking a bit worried.

Hariel looked at him dubiously. "You, Cye? Corrupted? I doubt it. Wearing them doesn't automatically make you a horrible person. Even without the virtues. Others from this world have done it before and have been just fine."

"Well then how did the first wearers turn so evil?" Cye pressed.

Hariel winked at him. "That's the secret of the armors," he said in an "I'm not telling you" tone of voice.

"And what is that?" Cye continued to insist, ignoring his tone.

Hariel then took his turn to ignore Cye and rolled flat on his back again as if a little kid not wanting to confess something to his mother. "Oh, come on you guys! Haven't I talked enough already? I'm tired."

"Liar," Cye accused.

Hariel was deciding maybe it would be best if he pretended to sleep a while when Rowen spoke up.

"I want to ask one more thing. Do the armors have any consciousness of their own? Can they...think for themselves at all?"

Hariel rolled over to his side so he could see Rowen a bit better.

"Why do you ask that?"

Rowen looked a bit uncomfortable. "I think at one time...a long time ago, Strata talked to me. It wasn't just a feeling, it was words. It said it chose me to have it. It WANTED me to bear it. I think that's why Miniko wasn't able to take Strata away from me when she tried."

"Miniko tried to take Strata?" Ryo gawked.

Both he and Cye glared at Miniko who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Diana, however, didn't.

"Is that true?" she asked. "Your armors chose you? No one decided for them?"

Cye and Ryo shrugged. They couldn't quite remember the exact moment they got their armors. They had always assumed they were more or less born with them. As they thought about it, it seemed like there never was a time when they did not have them.

"That's strange," Diana went on. "In this world's history, there has always been someone to choose for them. Be it Hariel or the holy power of the priestesses. We ask the gods to help us find someone worthy to carry their gifts. It's always been that way."

"So we finally see what happens when the armors are free to do as they please in another world," Myune grumbled.

Rowen glared, but Ryo told him with the expression on his face to ignore it.

"So how about it, Hariel? Do you know? Can the armors think for themselves?"

Hariel continued to look at the sky. "Who knows? I didn't make them and I've never worn them."

"But you said you know their secret," Ryo pressed.

"Yes," Hariel admitted. "Maybe I'll show it to you sometime."

Cye bit back a retort. He wanted to argue with the deity, but then he realized he was tired of getting the run around with Hariel's word play. He needed to save his energy for other things. With a heavy breath, Cye let himself fall back on his back as well and enjoyed the bright blue sky.

"I would like to see it if you do," he said.

Hariel glance at him suspiciously and then smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The journey had been rough, a lot rougher than Sage had imagined. The first thought in his head was that if he got Robyn to take him with her, he could slow her down as he obviously could not breathe as well as she could traveling underground. So either she would have to slow down and take breathers, or he would die. Sage knew it was foolish, but he bet his life on the former. However, neither of his theories had been correct. When they had jumped through the crevice in the castle floor and Robyn and pulled him under, she never resurfaced again. However, this time, Sage could feel her using some of her own power to keep him alive. 

As the two of them slid through the soil like a torpedo, Sage found that this time, he could breathe. But it wasn't easy breathing. More like trying to catch a breath when sticking your head out the car window going eighty miles per hour down the free way. The ride was grueling. It lasted for hours and hours. Sage wasn't sure, but he guessed he had blacked out for a while along the way.

It was over now. The journey slowed and Sage was finally pulled to the surface where he sputtered and choked and tried to get used to taking normal breathes of air again. His body ached all over. He must have been keeping himself stiff that entire time without realizing it. And yes, this time, his hair had dirt in it.

He was shaking it out, trying to get at least the biggest pieces out when he noticed what Robyn was doing. They were near a dwelling and she had approached a clothes line with some linen hanging out to dry. Taking one of the sheets of material, she stole off into the trees nearby. Curious, Sage followed. He found her sitting on a rock, messing with her robes. Sage understood what she was doing now. She was going to check that wound she had.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Don't come over here, you pervert!" she barked at him, sounding so much like the Robyn he knew that it startled Sage. "At least turn around."

Sage did so without argument. He heard her shuffle with her robes and tear at the linen she had stolen. After a while, she was back together and walked passed him out of the woods. Sage glanced to where she had been sitting and saw the old bandages she had discarded. They were positively soaked in blood. That wasn't a good sign. Sage decided he wasn't going to let her out of his sight now, if he could help it.

As he followed her across the countryside, he noticed the castle in the distance. They were already back in Falnan? Practically at the castle gates? And it had taken him how many days just to get to where he was a few hours ago? Amazing!

Robyn suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to the castle. Sage could see her profile as she gazed at it with a passive expression.

"You know, by now, I don't expect you to produce that sword," she told him, not turning her head to look at him. "But I took you anyway. This other heart in here," she pressed a hand to her chest. "It beat rapid all the time while I traveled alone; panicked. It was so annoying. But then I caught up to you armor bearers and then, even during the heat of battle, this heart and this soul stayed calm. It beats calmly still, with you next to it, Lord Halo."

"So you kept me with you for your own comfort?" Sage ventured, raising an eye brow.

Robyn turned fully away from him. "Perhaps. There is only one more battle left to fight. I need this heart to stay steady and strong until I can finish my last task."

"And what is that?" Sage asked.

Robyn ignored him and began to sink into the ground.

There was something wrong.

"Wait!" Sage cried. She was not taking him with her!

As she sunk, she smirked at him. "I can't keep you with me forever. See if you can find that sword and prove me wrong, huh?"

She gave him kind of a sad smile and then she was gone, buried beneath the earth.

Sage wanted to yell at the ground, but she wouldn't hear him now. She probably wasn't even anywhere near him any more. There was only one thing to do. Sage started towards the castle the old fashioned way.

* * *

The castle loomed before her as she rose from the ground. It was in the afternoon and quiet around her. All the men had gone to war. All the women were inside preparing dinner and trying to beat the laziness of the still afternoon. It was just the castle and her and she glared at it. 

"I've always hated the sight of you," she murmured at the massive structure before her. The ground shook as she clapped her hands together and then began to spread them slowly apart.

As she split her palms from each other, so did the ground split. It tore angrily from itself and raced towards the castle, intent on wreaking havoc on it's foundation. But before it reached the castle gates, a man stepped out from behind it. The great crack in the earth stopped at his feet and refused to go any further.

Robyn stared suspiciously at the figure in her way. His face was calm, his eyes cloudy as the breeze played with his dark hair.

"Lord Hardrock, I presume," Robyn called to him.

"That would be me," Kento replied, folding his arms and not looking too impressed.

Robyn allowed herself a small smirk as she looked him over. He didn't give her the same expressions the others had. There was no regret, no hesitation in his stance. He was also without any kind of armor or weapons.

"Not going to put on Hardrock to fight me?" she asked.

She half expected another "Please Robyn, don't do this" kind of speech. But he just continued to look at her, his stance never wavering.

"I don't need it to beat you," Kento informed her.

She smiled at him; a smile without any warmth. "I see."

Robyn suddenly raced towards him and, like a rock, Kento stood his ground.


	20. Chapter 19: Like a Mountain

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter 19: Like A Mountain

**Falnan - Yesterday**

Kento gripped his head in frustration. It was hard to make sense of what he was hearing. Queen Laelia stood on one side of him and her advisor, Shinsetsu on the other. Kento was slumped in a chair, clutching at his bangs. That blonde girl was wandering around the room somewhere. She didn't know how to sit still. None of the information Kento just heard made him happy.

"So let me get this straight," Kento said. "Robyn disappeared the same day everyone left to war. And you think that she's possessed by Minami. She's probably also following the army and my friends. AND they're probably fighting each other right now?? What the hell did I come back to this castle for?"

"Lord Hardrock, please calm yourself," Shinsetsu advised. "None of us could have foreseen these events. We would have sent a message out after you, but we were certain you would have met up with the army yourself."

Kento stared at the floor, defeated. They had done a lot of flying and they had covered miles and miles of forest area as they did so. They probably passed right over the entire thing without even knowing it. Why did everything never go the way he planned?

"If My Lord would like to try to catch up with the army," Shinsetsu offered. "We can find you a guide and you can take the dragon out again."

Kento perked up. He hadn't slept on anything but dirt for almost a week but he was even more eager to see his friends again. He stood up.

"I'll go get the dragon right now."

"And you're going to leave me here?" Natalia asked from the far corner. She had been admiring the tapestries, but stopped when she heard Kento, the only person she knew in this place, was leaving.

"Sure am," he nodded. "There's no place for you where I'm going. Besides, this is a much better castle than the other one."

Natalia looked away. What he said was true. She wasn't going willingly into a war zone and this castle was really nice. It was full of friendly people and she was feeling a lot more comfortable here.

"Shinsetsu, see about finding Lord Hardrock a guide as soon as possible. Either someone small, or something with their own flying mode of transportation," Queen Laelia ordered.

"It shall be done, Highness." Shinsetsu bowed. "I will also find someone to see to packing you some more supplies, My Lord."

He left the room and Kento headed for the door after him. "I'll go get Seiji ready."

"Wait," Natalia asked, her voice a bit uncertain.

Kento stopped and looked at her.

She shrugged, unsure why she asked him to wait. Yes, she knew it was better she stay there. But he was still the only person she could count on in this place. She should say something to him.

"Uh...be careful, huh? Bring my friend back in one piece if you can." She gave him a weak smile.

"Will do," Kento grinned, giving her a thumbs up. He turned and ran out of the room.

Minutes later, he was down in the stables, approaching a snoozing Seiji.

"Time to wake up, dragon," Kento called. "We're going back out."

Seiji opened one sleepy eye at him and then closed it again. He let out a tired snort and thumped his tail. He wasn't getting up any time soon. Kento glared at the creature. He was just as lazy as the stupid tiger!

"Why you little..."

"I don't suggest going back out, Lord Hardrock."

Kento turned and saw an old woman who had been standing behind him.

"Oh yeah?" Kento asked. "Why not?"

"It would be more advantageous if you stayed here."

Kento eyed the old woman. He knew he should respect his elders. But he had no idea who this woman was. What if she was some old crack pot? Could he afford to listen to her?

"Why do you say that? Who are you?"

"I am the one who speaks about what can't be easily seen. I am the other half of the one who cannot see, but speaks of only what can be seen clearly by man."

Kento scrunched up his nose at her. "I don't understand a word you just said, Grandma."

He cried out in pain and surprise when the old woman reached up and grabbed his ear, sinking her nails into his skin.

"My name is Shinmei! I'm Shinsetsu's twin," she barked at him.

"Okay, okay! Let me go!" Kento cried as he flailed around pitifully.

"Not yet. Now you listen to me," the old woman ordered. "They will all be coming here to this castle. Lady Hardrock, the warriors, all of them. It will be THIS castle that will become a battle ground, NOT Akuma's. You will stay here and wait for the battle to come to you."

Kento went stalk still in her grip as he let this new information sink in.

"How do you know all this?" he asked in an unconvinced voice.

"Don't ask me stupid questions!" Shinmei barked as she tugged his ear, making him yelp again. "We're wasting time! Your fellow warriors aren't faring too well. You are the only one who can stop Lady Hardrock, but you need to be prepared or you will fail as well!"

She finally released her death grip on his ear and Kento shrank back, rubbing his bruised, red flesh. Why were old ladies so mean and scary? This one and his grandmother should be in a pit fight. Kento mildly wondered who would win.

"So, are you coming?" Shinmei demanded. She was looking over her shoulder, annoyed he wasn't following her.

Kento looked from the old woman to the sleeping dragon who didn't seem at all bothered by her loud presence or the fact that they weren't going to leave like Kento earlier said they would.

"Fine," Kento huffed and slouched after the older woman.

Later, a young guide wandered down to the stables. He saw the ice dragon he was told about, but no Lord Hardrock

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Kento wondered as he looked around.

There was a sharp slap to the back of his head. Kento grabbed his aching skull and glared down at the small, old woman. How did she reach that high?

"Ow! What was that for, Grandma?"

Another slap came out of nowhere, too quick for Kento to dodge.

"Watch your language and respect your elders, young man," Shinmei lectured. "We are in a very holy place now. You will act accordingly."

Kento didn't retort, but the look on his face remained dubious. It was just a room, like any other room. There was a floor and a ceiling and it had stuff in it. Nothing particularly caught Kento's eye. Just some boring room.

Shinmei looked at his face and frowned. "You're not showing the proper respect!" And slapped him again.

"Jeeze! Stop hitting me!" Kento complained, shrinking a bit to protect himself from being hit again.

"This room contains all that belonged to your predecessor, the previous Lord Hardrock," Shinmei continued to explain.

Kento blinked. They were standing in some dead guy's room? A shiver involuntarily snaked up his spine. He suddenly didn't want to be there. In fact, why WAS he there in the first place?

"Hey, exactly why did you bring me here to-- Grandma?"

The old lady was gone. Vanished as if she had never stepped foot in that room in the first place. Kento looked all around to see if the old bat had just hidden herself somewhere. Nothing. He even spoke some choice swears out loud and looked around to see if he could get her to run out and attack him again. Still nothing.

Kento let his massive shoulders slump. "This makes no sense," he sighed.

He thought about heading back to get his dragon when a gust of wind picked up. Kento through that to be odd seeing as how there were no windows in the room and they weren't advanced enough for air conditioning. He turned around to locate the source and found himself no longer in the small castle room, but in a large, expansive field. The sky above him was wide and clear. The grass growing at his feet was golden and tall, almost to his waist; and danced gently in the breeze.

The snap of approaching feet in the brush caused Kento to turn around. Before him he saw a man; a bit older than him--mid to late twenties. He was taller, but still broad. Darker skin and black hair. He smiled at Kento playfully as if he were looking to start a friendly tussle.

"Who are you?" Kento wondered out loud.

The stranger didn't reply. Instead, he stretched out his hand and a long staff rose from the ground. Kento recognized it instantly. It was Hardrock's own naginata. He gaped at the man standing before him.

"Are--are you the..."

The man just grinned and tossed him the familiar weapon. "You're going to need this."

Before Kento could ask what for, the man extended his arms and the ground all around him tore up under Kento's feet.

Kento could not put into words what had happened to him. For a moment all sound was gone, all thought was gone. There was just darkness where the chunks of earth flew around him, and light where they were not. His feet were no longer on anything solid. Nothing in the world was holding still. This confused Kento's senses more than anything else. One thing he always knew to be truth was that there was always a sturdy ground beneath him. Now that it was gone, he wasn't sure what to do.

Large chunks flew at him and he donned his sub armor and crossed his arms over his head to protect himself. He gritted his teeth as the whole world seemed bent on beating him down, pounding him from every direction. The ground seemed to sift from beneath him as more earth was piling on top.

_'I'm being buried alive!'_ Kento's mind panicked. Hardrock or not, he still needed air to breathe.

He curled up, clutching his weapon tight. He felt the power whirl in from being surrounded in his element. He let it build up inside him and then it exploded, freeing him from his crushing prison; dirt and rocks flying everywhere. The second Kento could stand, he called up his full armor and then stood, looking far more menacing than before, in front of the stranger that had attacked him.

However, the man looked hardly intimidated by his opponent's new weaponry.

"You're going to fight me in that?" he asked dubiously.

"What about it?" Kento demanded. "You wore it once. You know what it can do."

"Yes, I know what one can do with it," the man nodded. "But I also know what one can do without it."

"Without it?" Kento demanded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The former bearer of the Hardrock armor just grinned.

"This," he said in a gravelly voice.

A second wave came, a hundred times worse than the first.

* * *

Mia was in a lighter mood today. Anubis knew she was a bit worried with all the Ronins gone, but he had seen her this way before. When he was alive, he had stayed with her at her house for a time and watched her as she tried to busy herself with anything instead of worrying about her friends. So here, it was the same. She eagerly plunged into any information or history book she could get a hold of. Anubis was often in the library with her as she read and pondered. It was very seldom anyone else was with them which left Mia free to talk to the spirit out loud. She happily showed him anything that was of interest to her and he let her carry on, just enjoying the sound of her voice again. He could often hear an underlaying tone of worry in her sometimes, but when she got exceptionally excited about one find or another, it would momentarily vanish. That was when he enjoyed hearing her speak the most.

It was later in the afternoon now and Anubis, like he had on a few occasions even at Mia's house, had to remind Mia to not forget to eat while she was busy delving in the pursuit of knowledge. But that was also something he found endearing about her, too. All other reason was flung out the door when she was working on a project. Her sincere enthusiasm to jump head first into something and not stop until it was done was refreshing and, Anubis had to admit, quite cute.

But he had reminded her that while he did not need such things like sleep and food, Mia did. So, with a bit of reluctance, Mia allowed herself to be pulled away from her studies to head to the kitchen to see if she could make herself something to eat. Anubis followed along side her even though he would not be eating anything with her and Mia and told him she hated it when people just sat there and watched her chew. She would give him that look and try to duck her head away from him as she ate. He was looking forward to it.

The Japanese woman and the ghost passed a rather lovely young woman coming up the hall. She was tall with tanned skin and blonde hair. She was wearing what everyone else in the castle was wearing, but Mia sensed a difference about her. She turned as soon as the blonde girl passed by and called out to her.

"Excuse me?"

The girl stopped and turned, looking at her questioningly.

"Um.." Mia fumbled for the right words. How does one ask something like this? "Are you from...this world?" She faded off in the last two words, hoping the attractive blonde wouldn't see her question as extremely stupid.

The blonde blinked at her. "No...are you?"

She also sounded a bit hesitant in her reply.

Mia smiled in relief. "I didn't think so."

The blonde blinked at her. "Are you...Kento's friend?"

"Yes," Mia smiled. "You must be Robyn's roommate. I'm Mia. I'm so glad you made it back here safely."

"I'm Natalia," The blonde American replied. Than she narrowed her brows. "Just how many people did they take out here? Was this supposed to be like a camping trip or something? Because that's messed up."

Mia didn't know how to respond to that. Behind her, Anubis was chuckling. Mia was robbed of the luxury to glare at him. She couldn't cast dark looks to someone this blonde couldn't see. She looked dubious enough already.

"So...is Kento here?" Mia then asked, unable to come up with anything else.

"He was," Natalia replied. "I think they had him go back out again and try to catch up with the others. They're fighting somebody or...something, I guess."

Mia was a bit disappointed to hear that. She was hoping she would be able to catch Kento's return and make sure he was in good shape before wishing him luck when he set off again. But apparently her tireless studies had made her miss all that.

"Oh, Lady Mia," one of the more familiar servants called to her right then. "Half the castle has been looking for Lord Hardrock. Everything is ready for his departure. Have you seen him?"

Mia blinked. Maybe she hadn't missed her chance after all. "No, I haven't," she replied. "But I'll help you look." And she continued on to the kitchen.

* * *

Kento fought to stay standing, but eventually, his fatigue and injuries won and he fell to one knee, panting heavily. He rested most of his weight on his staff, trying not to fall all the way down on his face. Blood was leaking from several cuts on his face and neck. He couldn't see, but he was sure he was also bleeding in parts under his armor as well. He wasn't sure how the stranger did it, but he did. This was the most grueling fight Kento had ever been in. He had used every move he knew on his opponent--sent the Iron Rock Crusher after him several times. The grassy plain had been reduced to a barren wasteland from all the attacks. But here he was now, on his last legs with that man standing over him, smiling his same smile and he was untouched.

"This is bullshit," Kento panted. "Why are you fighting me? We're not enemies! And why--why can't I beat you?"

His hand slipped from his weapon and he fell to his hands and knees.

The previous Hardrock strolled casually up to him. He looked down at the fatigued warrior, hands on his hips. "You cannot beat me while you think of that mantle the way you do. All you see of it is the shell of an armor. There's more to it than that."

"What...do you mean?" Kento panted.

The man stamped his foot and the ground beneath Kento split in two and his body fell in. With what strength he had left, he clung to the side of the now deep ravine for his life. The previous Hardrock continued to look down at him, his feet right by Kento's quivering hand.

"Look at you. You're built like a rock. You are far more compatable to this title than I ever was. But there's still something you don't understand. Hardrock is not an armor of brute force. The mountain does not go out to attack it's enemies. It stays and it waits. The enemies attack the mountain and it slowly wears the enemies down with its harsh snow and steep cliffs. It's adversaries always give out first and the mountain stays strong and proud. Be like the mountain. Do not waver, but wait."

Kento just looked at him with the one eye that wasn't getting any blood dripped into it. "Look buddy, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Why can't anyone ever give me a straight answer for anything?"

The previous Hardrock just smiled. "The mountain holds answers, but you must find them yourself."

Kento, despite the fact he was hanging for his life, was about to tell that jerk where he could stick his answers when he was no longer hanging from a ravine. Nor was the previous Hardrock there to smirk at him any more. Instead, he was standing again, or floating. He couldn't tell. He was surrounded completely by black in every direction. Where was he?

_"Hey Kento."_ It was Ryo's voice he heard. _"Kento, what's wrong?"_

Kento spun around and saw his friends and...himself. Younger versions, only fifteen years old. They were in a very familiar setting in a subway tunnel beneath Toyama.

_"I'm freaking out!"_ Kento heard his younger self say. _"What if I end up like him?"_

Kento clenched his fists. It had been almost five years. But he remembered this conversation well.

"_Kento!" Rowen barked. "Get over it and arm yourself!"_

Kento watched his younger self hesitantly call his armor. He heard the gasps from Mia and saw the incredulous looks of his friends all over again when his armor didn't come when he called. To that day, Kento still wasn't a hundred percent sure why Hardrock had done that. He had been scared. Why hadn't his armor come to protect him? Why wasn't it eager to show him it wasn't evil? Why did it just abandon him that day?

_I cannot save you from your fear._

Kento froze. That voice wasn't from the scene he was witnessing. In fact, he had never heard that voice before in his life. ...or had he? Darkness descended upon the scene in the subway and to his left, another one was revealed to him. This one contained the voice he had heard earlier. It was his younger self–even younger than before. This Kento was only about seven or eight and was staring up at the empty shell of the Hardrock armor with wide eyes.

_I can give you strength,_ the armor had promised him. _Strength enough to fight your enemies and protect what is important to you. But I cannot save you from yourself. I cannot protect you from your fear or your doubt. If you believe in me, I will be there. If you doubt, I cannot help you. My power comes from your will as your power comes from me. I am only as strong as you are. Will you still take me? Will you accept this of me?_

Kento chuckled to himself. How did he ever forget that conversation.

"I have to be strong enough for both of us, huh?" Kento mumbled to himself. "Fine. To be that strong, I must wait. Like the friggin' mountain; I'll wait."

He opened his eyes and he was back in the field, weapon in hand. The previous Hardrock was before him again, his face expressing that what Kento had been through before was just round one. It was time for the fight to begin again.

But this time, Kento pulled out of his fighting stance. He threw down his metal bow and called off his armor. The previous Hardrock raised an eyebrow to him.

"Are you sure? I beat you so badly last time. Don't you want the armor on?"

Kento shook his head, his own grin slowly spreading. "Hardrock told me it's only as strong as I am so the way I see it, there's no difference whether I have it on or not.

The previous Hardrock matched his smile. "You see, that's the difference between you and I. I may know how to fully use its power, but Hardrock has never spoken to me. In all the history of these mantles, your generation is the first to include your own names with the names of what you bear. So come," he waved his hand forward. "Show me why you are called Kento of Hardrock."

Kento nodded and as his previous successor crouched for battle he stood, and he waited.

* * *

**Falnan- Today**

Mia hardly slept a wink all night. There had been no word back from the Royal army in three days and Kento had gone missing. She herself and any members of the castle staff that could help had searched the castle from top to bottom. Not one trace of Hardrock had been found. Some had suspected he had gone on to find the army anyway. But that didn't make any sense to Mia. He had not taken any supplies with him. Nor a horse or that dragon. Others feared he may have been assassinated by a spy sent to infiltrate the castle by Akuma. Mia doubted that, too. She had an acute sense of feeling when something was terribly wrong. She didn't know why, but sometimes she could just tell if one of them was hurt or in serious trouble. And while she still worried greatly for him, she did not have the feeling that this was Kento's situation. He just simply...wasn't here right now.

As Mia looked out the window at the new day dawning, she silently prayed he would show up soon. And when he did, if he was okay, she promised to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

The breeze flowed gently over the tall grass as it had once before. Two men lay on their backs side by side lazily staring up at the wide, clear sky. The landscape around them was beautiful and unmarred. There was no sign there had been any kind of battle tearing this world to rouble until there had been hardly anything left to tear up.

"Well, I guess I should be going soon," Kento announced as he sat up. He stretched out the muscles in his back and popped his neck. It had been quite a work out.

"You probably should," the other man agreed. "She should be coming soon. You will want to meet her before she reaches the castle gate."

Kento looked over at him, his eyes a bit wide in anticipation. "So she is coming, Minami."

He furrowed his brows, trying to mentally prepare himself. He had been warned already. She was a spirit possessing Robyn's body. Ever since he heard this news, Kento had been trying to picture what she was look like now; what a fight against her would be like. Even after his training, he still had no idea what to expect. Knowing that the fight was coming soon made his heart start to flutter nervously. He couldn't afford to mess up with this one.

"It's not Minami, you know," the previous Hardrock said, still looking at the sky. "Everyone thinks she is the original reincarnation of the first Hardrock Priestess, but she's not."

Kento cocked an eye ridge at him. "What are you talking about?"

The other Hardrock sat up, resting his elbows on his up turned knees. "I'm the only one who knows," he admitted, looking down at his hands. "I knew from the beginning, right at the ceremony. Hardrock could feel it wasn't her, but I went ahead with it anyway. I pretended it was her because in truth, I fell in love with her the second I saw her. And at that moment, my heart said that if she wasn't the one who was to stand by my side until the day I died, then I no longer wanted my title. But Hardrock accepted her anyway and it became our little secret. Hers and mine and Hardrock's. Only because of THAT one rule, the armor listened to me and no one was the wiser."

"Rule?" Kento wondered, getting even more confused.

"You haven't seen it yet, have you?" the other man asked. "The writing on the temple wall. The one key phrase that gives us some inkling as to why the armors do what they do."

Kento shook his head. He was all ears for this bit of information.

But the previous Hardrock just shrugged and flopped back on his back. "Well, maybe you weren't meant to see it then. And it certainly isn't my place to tell you."

Kento raised a clenched fist in annoyance. "Why you smug little..."

"It is my fault, you know," the previous Hardrock continued, making Kento forget his anger. He stared sadly up at the sky. "All of this. It's all my fault. Had I spoken up at the ceremony, she wouldn't have made priestess. If I had been able to protect her, she wouldn't have died so horribly full of hate." His eyes grew hard and full of regret. "If I hadn't told her to go back..."

"Wait, wait," Kento interrupted. "YOU'RE the reason her spirit came back to the living world? You TOLD her to?"

"I did," he replied softly. "When our spirits met on the other side, I rejected her for what she had done. For the pain and suffering she had caused others before she died. I told her I would not accept her until she went back and fixed what she had broken." He paused and gave a sad smile. "Even though it was myself who was to blame in the first place. I really am a selfish bastard."

"Yeah you are," Kento agreed as he stood and dusted off his pants. "Because now I have to clean up after the both of you. You Hardrocks are a giant pain in the ass."

The other man smiled apologetically. "I know."

Kento folded his arms over his chest. "So exactly how do I get back to...the..."

Before he could even finish the sentence, he was suddenly back in the castle in that small room where he was before. Nothing had changed. The field and the one inhabiting it were gone.

A bit dazed from all that he had just experienced, Kento wandered aimless and blankly around the castle, unsure of exactly where he was. After a while, he heard a few shouts in the back of his recollection, but hardly paid attention. It wasn't until a breathless Mia came running up to him and threw her arms around him that he felt himself finally lurch full back into reality.

"There you are!" Mia cried as she pulled back. Her expression instantly went from elated to angry. "Where have you been? The whole castle has been looking for you all night long! You've made everyone worry!"

"All night?" Kento repeated. "I've only been gone for one night?" It felt like he had been gone for a week. Though, as he thought about it, he neither ate nor slept the whole time he was there. Nor had there been night or day in that place.

"Where were you?" Mia demanded. "We were starting to think you already left or that something bad had happened to you. Where have you been?"

Kento hesitated on his response. He doubted "in a field" would be a sufficient answer for Mia. Not that he minded her staring at him. Her face, happy or angry, was a welcome change to staring at that guy for so long. And lucky for him, his stomach changed the subject for him.

"Can I get something to eat first?" Kento asked sheepishly as his tummy rumbled. "I haven't had anything in a while."

Mia sighed and let it drop. She turned her back to him, expecting him to follow. "Sure...come on.."

* * *

The shadows fell as it began to hit afternoon. Kento could feel something coming. This was it. He had told everyone to get in the castle and stay there, giving no further explanation. He didn't have to. He was Lord Hardrock. Kento had to admit, it was pretty cool to have everyone listen to him for once.

It was quiet outside the castle when a figure rose out of the ground before it. She stared at it with hate filled eyes and split the earth, intending to cleave the castle right in two. But the split had stopped at Kento's feet when he appeared, under no power of her own, and she had to take a step back at his appearance.

"Lord Hardrock, I presume," she said to him.

Despite the fact that he had been warned, Kento still wasn't entirely ready to see Robyn's vestige standing before him like they were enemies. It was hard to take in, but Kento forced himself not to show any of that in his face.

"That would be me," he said calmly, folding his arms.

"Not going to put on Hardrock to fight me?" Robyn asked as she looked him over.

Kento drew in a deep breath. This was real this time. Now he would see if his training paid off.

"I don't need it to beat you."

"I see," Robyn smiled coldly.

She raced for him, but Kento didn't move. His hands stayed at his side. Cool and patient; like a mountain. Without a weapon, Robyn clenched her fist and it screamed for the place between his eyes. At the last second, Kento's hand shot out and caught her wrist, Robyn's whole body hung aloft in mid air. The breeze from her rushed attack brushed by a second later, ruffling his hair. The rest of him didn't move. Behind him, the wall of the castle cracked, such was the force that had been exerted between them.

For a second, their eyes locked. Kento looked into those green depths and saw nothing familiar. He wondered about his friends; he wondered what they saw. He wondered how they felt when they faced this. He wondered what it meant that she was the only one at this castle without any of his other friends in sight. All this wondering went through his head in the blink of an eye. He had a job to do now.

His face was different than any expression she had seen on the other warriors' faces when she had attacked them. That caught Robyn a bit off guard. She hadn't expected a full defense from this one if he was like the others. She had a feeling this one wasn't going to hold back.

Kento tightened his grip in her wrist and then flung her into the air. On her descent, he made the same motions Robyn had earlier and cracked open a fissure in the ground where she would have landed. Having none of that, Robyn quickly closed the fissure before she hit; even calling up a mound of earth to fly up higher and catch her; softening her landing. She glared at Kento as the ground slowly brought her down to normal level.

"So, you've learned," was all she said.

"Yeah, I've picked up a few things, thanks to your boyfriend," Kento shot back. "I'm not going to be so easy to beat."

The look that plastered Robyn's face was a mixture of disbelief and hurt and anger. "He did?" she choked out. "Why is HE helping you?"

Kento smirked, this was the opening he was looking for. She was distracted now. "Why don't you ask him when you meet him?"

He charged forward, at the same time, willing the ground beneath Robyn's feet to slide. She lost her balance and he threw himself into her. They both slid to the ground, Kento on top, holding Robyn's struggling wrists above her head. She had a horrid, venous expression on her face that Kento thought would never have been capable on Robyn.

"Let me go!" she snapped at him.

Kento wasn't about to do any such thing. He had been ignoring it, but his side was aching. He glanced from her face down to the growing red spot at her side. He chanced holding her hands with both of his so he could use a free hand to feel the blotch. He bit back a few choice curses when he found the red spot was warm and wet. She was bleeding.

Robyn, however, was not biting back any curses. She threw them all at him freely in her rage. She may have been massively strong, but she shared the same strength Kento had. With equal shares in the Hardrock strength, Kento still had the stronger body, thus he could hold her down with only one arm where no other mortal could. Seeing there was no way she could force her way out, Robyn opted for a different approach. She began to let herself sink into the sand.

However, Kento instantly noticed what she was doing and let himself sink down with her. He was not going to let her go no matter where she slunk to. Enraged that her plan hadn't worked, Robyn let out a burst of energy, tearing up the ground below and all around them. Kento was forced to divert his attention to his face and his energy into stopping the explosion. With Kento distracted, Robyn slipped out from under him and, while kneeling, delivered a double palmed attack to his abdomen.

Kento was sent flying backward, the force pushing him back on his feet. He flew towards the stone wall of the castle but planted his feet in the dirt at the last minute, willing the ground to swallow his ankles, slowing him down. He hardly had time to take a breath from his close encounter when Robyn came flying at him again, fists ready. She jabbed one through the air. A stiff burst of dirt shot up and caught her wrist as it went through it. It stayed their, holding her like a magical, locked wall. Robyn punched with her other fist, mere inches from Kento's face. The ground shot up and caught that as well.

As angry as ever, Robyn fought to free herself, but it was of no use. She was stuck there. Then, she slowly started to sink into the ground. Robyn's eyes went wide. This was under no choice of her own. She struggled with the stubborn earth, but she still ended up being swallowed until only her head and shoulders were sticking out of the ground.

Robyn struggled furiously in her dirt bindings. "How are you doing this?" She demanded. "You can't overtake me!"

Kento just looked down at her, his form casting a shadow over her face. "Hardrock is MY armor. You just borrow it from time to time. Who do you think it listens to more?"

Robyn just growled at him, her face had murder written all over it.

But Kento paid it no mind. He squatted down next to her and reached out, ruffling her already wild hair.

"Don't worry," he said with a gentle smile. "I won't let anything else happen to you."

"I don't need your protection," Robyn spat back at him.

Kento's expression turned from kind to stern. "I wasn't talking to you," he informed her.

Robyn's eyes widened, some of the fire escaping from them. She opened her mouth to argue, but the ground had already finished swallowing her completely. Kento watched solemnly as she disappeared. Then, there was nothing but a crack in the ground. That, too, sealed itself with a thin ribbon of orange light. Then, all was quiet and Kento let out a heavy breath. It was over. He grunted as he pulled himself back up on his feet.

"Kento!"

He looked up at the sound of his name and was very surprised to see a winded Sage running up towards him. He waved to his friend.

"Hey Sage! Long time no--" He was cut off as the blonde threw his arms around his shoulders.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Sage admitted.

"Uh...yeah.." Kento replied back awkwardly. He wasn't too cozy with being hugged by another man. Though he supposed he should be grateful Sage was hugging his shoulders and didn't have his arms around his neck like a woman.

Sage pulled back and looked at the place where Robyn had disappeared only a few moments earlier. It was obvious he caught at least the last of the fight.

"How did you do that?"

"It's more than I want to explain right now," Kento said, brushing off Sage's remaining hand. "I can tell you she'll be there for a while and she'll be safe. She's sleeping right now. At least until it starts getting dark. When it gets close to midnight, I doubt I'll have the power to keep her sealed in there."

Sage nodded in understanding. That bought them some time.

"So where's everyone else?" Kento asked.

Sage's shoulders slumped a bit. "I'm not sure. Pretty far away, as far as I know. I don't know when they'll manage to get back here. It may take days."

Kento breathed heavily out his nose, hands on hips. He wanted that full story, too. But something told him they didn't have time to play catch up with what either side had been doing for the past few days. The question was what should they do now?

He looked up at Sage.

"Tell me you at least have a plan."

Sage's mouth cracked into the first smile he had given in weeks. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Servants and all manner of castle personnel jumped out of the way and stared in shock and wonder as their previously missing Lord Hardrock tore through the castle corridors along side their once Lord Halo. The two warriors didn't pay notice to anything. They were in a hurry.

"So that Akuma guy is coming here?" Kento asked as they ran. "All by himself?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sage replied. "And it might not be good. He may be only one man, but you didn't see the state of those gates. He must have torn right through them. He might be tough to beat."

"But one thing at a time. We're getting Robyn back first, right?"

"If we can, that's the plan, yes," Sage confirmed as he reached the desired room and flung open the doors.

It was the open, spacious room with the strange, giant symbol painted in the floor. The last time any of them were in there was when Kento and Robyn had left their bodies to visit the spirit world and get Diana. The place still looked the same. To Sage, it radiated a power all its own and he could feel it even without touching the symbol.

Kento ran into the room, right in the middle and dropped to his knees, ready for what would come next.

"Alright, how we going to do this?" he asked eagerly. "Tell me what to do."

Sage walked in slowly, taking his time to approach Kento and kneel opposite of him. "I don't know if we'll be able to do this, especially since Robyn isn't in the room with us."

"I ain't bringing her up here," Kento informed him.

"I know, I know," Sage nodded. "But we have to try to get her back in control somehow. That other spirit lay dormant in her once, we need to see if we can do it again. The only way to help Robyn gain control is to go into her psyche and restrain that other spirit."

"Wait, wait," Kento interrupted. "Let me see if I have this right. Don't you, when you do this kind of stuff, just project yourself into some kind of astral something spirit plane?"

"Yes."

"And this is different, right? You want us to actually go INTO Robyn's head, right?"

"More into her spirit," Sage clarified. "But her consciousness is also part of it."

Kento eyed his blonde friend warily. "Have you ever done that before?"

"No," Sage replied calmly. "But I'm out of options. If Robyn's spirit is being suppressed somehow, than just trying to force a meeting on her in the spirit plane, especially where she's somewhere we can't physically touch her, is near impossible. But I might be able to use this room to help us force our own consciousness inside that mess and try to separate those two spirits and put the right one back in control of her body. That's where you come in, Kento."

"Me?" Kento asked dubiously.

Sage stared at him with all seriousness. "Normally, even the most experienced person probably won't be able to do what we're attempting. But I'm hoping that the two of you share enough of a spiritual link with Hardrock that we'll be able to slip inside."

Kento's expression didn't change. "Why do I get the feeling you're wanting to use me as a personal shield for this?"

Sage's shoulders actually fell as he let his head drop.

"I don't think she likes me very much," the blonde admitted.

Kento rolled his eyes. They SO did not have time for Sage's personal issues right now.

"So just tell me, is this going to be dangerous or what Sage??"

Sage's expression was grim. "A little bit."

"How much is 'A little bit'?" Kento pressed.

"A little bit," Sage continued to insist.

"Like, if I kicked your ass a little bit as in the way you say a little bit, how much am I kicking your ass?"

Sage actually broke into a small chuckle. "You are so eloquent, Kento."

"Hey, did you just call me a fruit?" Kento demanded, taking serious offense.

Sage dropped his head. He could never hold a conversation with Kento for too long. There were always these...language barriers between them, somehow.

"So what are you guys doing in here?"

Sage looked up to see a tan blonde leaning on the door frame, watching them suspiciously. He instantly recognized her as Robyn's friend. So Kento had done what he had left to do. Sage was about to say as politely as he could to please give them some privacy, but Kento was already waving her off.

"Don't mind her, she's not important," he insisted. "Let's just do this."

Sage nodded and turned his back to the blonde who had huffed at Kento's comment. He leaned over, looking Kento in the face; his eyes intense. He was leaning too far for Kento's comfort.

"Um...Sage? Could you maybe..."

Sage reached out, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him forward. Their faces were about to meet and Kento was going to voice how he really wasn't cool with that when they suddenly weren't kneeling anymore. They were standing in a vast space of nothing. There was neither light nor dark surrounding them, just nothing. At their feet was the mark that had been etched in the floor. It was glowing a patient red, awaiting whatever task they had in store for it.

This felt a bit familiar to Kento. Though he had only done it once before. Now they were on the spiritual plane, but there was somewhere else they needed to be. He waited for Sage's instruction for what to do next.

"Okay," Sage said, sounding a bit unsure of himself. "Now we...concentrate on Robyn, where she is physically. And then we need to focus all our will into projecting into her spirit, okay?"

"I'll do my best," was all Kento could promise.

Sage held out a hand to him. "So we don't get separated."

"Now we have to hold hands?" Kento whined. "It just doesn't stop!"

"Just do it," Sage argued back, sounding annoyed. "You'll survive."

Sighing, Kento reached out and took his friend's hand. He was surprised how different of a sensation it was. It wasn't a mere physical feeling of skin touching skin. It was something deeper. It was like a touching of raw conscious power and the moment they touched, it held fast like two links being chained together. No matter what they did, it would not break.

"Now concentrate," Sage told him.

Kento would have closed his eyes, but technically, he didn't have eyelids; or eyes. He focused on that physical place in the ground where Robyn's body was hibernating, then he traveled deeper. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but his mind automatically started searching for something familiar. He was feeling power, different kinds all swirling around him. None of them felt like anything he knew. Then, he felt something. Something that reminded him of high school, of a certain laugh, of his armor power and he focused on that. He felt himself tugged in that direction and Sage's presence was pulled with him.

Their decent ended and Kento felt himself stop in a place drowning in darkness. So dark, he couldn't even see the hand that was supposedly still holding onto Sage. He couldn't see a thing, but he felt they were somehow in the right place. The feeling here felt familiar, of someone he knew. But it was too much like that someone he knew. Like he was invading a private bedroom, only a hundred times more intense. Even the air around them felt like it belonged to someone else and they had entered without permission.

"We're here...right?" Kento tested.

"I...think so." It took Sage a while to answer. For a moment, Kento almost thought he was there alone despite the fact he was holding onto someone's hand, until Sage spoke.

"Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know, Kento. Maybe it's from two spirits trying to inhabit one body. Or maybe..." Sage paused. Kento could tell he didn't like saying what he was going to say next. "Maybe it's the darkness that has always been inside of her."

"It's not evil Sage, it's just dark," Kento shot back.

"...I know," came a hesitant reply.

A faint yellow glow appeared in the distance and slowly came towards them. Two yellow glows. As it came closer, what the duo thought to be glowing orbs actually turned out to be two large, oval eyes. Kento and Sage just stared at it as it stood only a few feet away from them. They had no idea what it was or why it was here. It seemed to be human like in form. Near as either warrior could tell, it was standing on two legs. It wasn't very tall and its large, yellow eyes blinked slowly like a cat's. Open. Close. Open. Like it had all the time in the world. It didn't feel completely evil, but it did radiate something from it that caused unrest deep down in the warrior's souls.

HAVE YOU COME FOR ME? it asked. Words without a discernable voice echoed in their heads.

Kento and Sage just stood there. They could not make a single lick of sense from that question. They had no idea where they were or what they were talking to. They didn't even know where to start answering that question.

NO. The thing answered for them. YOU ARE NOT THE ONE.

And with that, it was just gone. Vanished in the darkness. The two confused warriors were left alone once again. Kento could almost feel the confusion seeping off Sage from their connection.

"So...I have no idea what to do now," Sage admitted.

"ROBYN!" Kento suddenly called out loudly, startling Sage. "Are you out there?"

"Kento!" Sage shot back. "Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?"

"Heh, sorry."

Something touched them. Something small and soft. Two hands gently wrapped around theirs, all holding onto each other.

"Are you lost?"

"Robyn?" Kento tried to look at the person who was standing behind them, but there was nothing but darkness. Even trying to see with his senses, the only thing he could pick up were those hands closed around his and Sage's.

"Why are you here?" Robyn's voice asked innocently. It was as if she had no idea what was going on at all.

"Robyn," Sage spoke up. "Where is your body? Why are you not in it?"

"I am," came the simple reply. "But I am...stuck. I cannot move."

"Do you know what's holding you?" Sage continued to ask.

Robyn didn't answer, but something began to appear to them in the darkness. It was a hole, long at thin and black like the rest of their surroundings. Like it had been slashed into the fabric of the existence they were in. It was rimmed with a jagged edge of pale green which pulsated almost like a heart beat, as if it were alive.

The light from the manifestation wasn't much, but it was enough to illuminate Sage's profile to Kento's eyes. Between them, Kento could also see Robyn's placid face. The rest of her, he still had trouble even sensing was there. But he could also see her hands as well and around the wrists, it looked like heavy shackles.

"I don't understand," Kento spoke out loud. "That thing is over there. What's it doing to you, Robyn?"

"I know what it is," Sage said in a dark tone. "I feel Halo's power lingering in it. This is from the wound Myune gave to her. I don't know if she even realizes it, but Halo's power is keeping the wound from healing and keeping Robyn too weak to take over her body. And I bet as long as Myune has control of it, this gash will remain open."

Kento's hand traveled over to his side. Even without his physical body, he was starting to feel the throb in his side from being too close to this.

"So what do we do then?"

Sage was quiet for a moment.

"It's my job," he finally announced. "I need to take control."

He let go of Kento's hand and the bond was broken. Whatever power that had been anchoring him to that spot was gone. Kento could feel himself slipping away even as he saw Sage lunge forward and throw himself into the gaping hole.

"Sage!" Kento called, but his friend was already gone and he was without any power now to keep him there.

Despite what he wanted, he felt himself being pulled away from that place. He didn't want to go just yet. As per his wish, two hands shot out and grabbed his wrist. Kento was dangling there for the moment, but he felt the pull on him grow greater by the second. He looked up to see Robyn's hopeful, face smiling at him as she clung to his wrist.

"It's going to be hard," she promised him, though she was smiling. "Just do your best, okay?"

"What?" Kento flailed. "What do you mean by that? Robyn! Don't let go of me! Don't--"

But he was already set free, unable to do anything else but answer the nagging pull, dragging him back. His eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing heavily and looking startled. He turned his head to check his surroundings and saw nothing but wide, blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Natalia exclaimed, leaning close to his face. "You look like you've been running for your life!"

Kento ignored her and tried to dodge around her close proximity without accidentally bumping into her impressive cleavage. Leaning around her, he managed to catch a glimpse of a blonde body still lifeless on the ground.

"Sage! Hey Sage! Are you okay?"

Kento crawled over to him and checked the body over. It was still warm and he thought he felt a faint pulse somewhere. But Sage was out cold. His body was still missing it's spirit. Kento swore under his breath. He had no idea where Sage was now. Natalia just stared from him to the sleeping blonde blankly, unsure of what was going on.

"Lord Hardrock, come quick! It's horrible!" Both heads shot up as a servant girl burst in. She looked quite disheveled like she had just been through a really rough ordeal. Kento could only guess at what happened, but his stomach sank at the sight of her.

"A great tragedy My Lord," the girl cried, falling at his feet. "The Demon has come! Akuma is here! He killed the Queen's bodyguards and attendants and took her hostage! I am the only one to survive to deliver a message. He wants all mantle bearers in the castle to meet him on the terrace right away or he will kill Her Highness! Please go saver her, My Lord. I beg of you! There is no one else!"

Kento looked grimly from the hysteric girl to Sage's lifeless body, then to Natalia's wide, blue eyes. He sucked in a deep breath. He was the only one who could do it. Sage was out cold--maybe even without a spirit right now and the other guys where heaven knew where. This would be the second fight he would have to brave alone that day. And that suited him just fine.

"Natalia, watch Sage for me," Kento announced. "Don't let ANYONE touch him until I get back. Can you do that for me?"

Natalia looked into his eyes. He had been there for her and now it was her turn to return the favor.

"I'll watch him," she promised, sitting down next to Sage and pulling the blonde's head in her lap.

Kento gave a nod and turned to the servant girl. "Show me where he is."

She ran pretty fast for a girl so young. Kento was sure the little servant girl was running on adrenaline alone. He stayed right behind her as he was led up a spiraling stair case, higher and higher. The tower had a few small windows in them in which Kento glanced at as he ran by. It was getting dark now. Was it really that late? Were he and Sage gone that long and had Natalia been watching them all that time?

The girl reached the top of the steps and pointed a shaking finger to the door ahead of her. Obviously, she did not want to lead him any further. Kento gave her an encouraging smile and patted her head before walking ahead. He paused to take a deep breath and then used both hands to push the heavy oak door open. He exited the tower door carefully. Before him lay a flat bed of stone which served as the roof of the castle. It was large enough to land two helicopters easily. Kento squinted in the fading light. There was only a ribbon of red on the horizon now. It was hard to see, but the place looked empty.

"Come to fight me all by yourself, Hardrock?" announced a voice.

It seemed to echo from every direction. Kento glanced around, unsure of where it came from.

"Where are you, you creepy little bastard," he mumbled as he looked around.

The hiss and snap of a starting fire was heard a fraction of a second before a large torch lit up at the other side of the terrace. The sudden light revealed a thin, young man where Kento could have sworn was not there a moment ago. He looked about 17 or 18. Just a little younger than Kento. His hair was jet black, slicked away from his cold face and eyes. At his feet behind him lay a small body wrapped in fine silks. Her back was to him, but Kento knew it was the body of Queen Laelia.

Kento took a few steps towards them, muscles tense. Akuma eyed him, but didn't seem too concerned Kento was there.

"So, we're at the final battle now," Akuma announced, smiling at him in a way Kento did not like. "And all there is, is you and me. It's a bit anticlimactic, don't you think?"

Kento crouched in a fighting stance. An orange ribbon of light appeared in his hands. When the light was gone, Hardrock's naginata was in its place. "I don't get what the weather has to do with anything," Kento told him. "But I'm sure I can still kick your ass all by myself."

Akuma cocked an eyebrow at him. "You idiot! I didn't say climate! I said anticli--"

That was all Kento needed to dash forward in full attack. He raised his weapon high and brought it down for the strike. Akuma barely managed to catch it in his hands before it cracked his skull.

Kento grinned at him. "Just keepin' you on your toes, dude."

Akuma glared, obviously not pleased with being caught off guard. "You really have no reason to be here. This isn't your world and non of your business. What right do you have to interrupt this brother, sister reunion I've put together?"

Kento stared at him. "Say what?"

That was all the distraction that was needed as Akuma took his turn to attack. With more force than Kento expected from the scrawny young man, Akuma thrust one palm into Kento's abdomen and sent him flying into the tower wall. Kento braced for impact, feeling his subarmor immediately form on his body before he hit. Even with the subarmor, the impact was jarring enough. It took a moment for Kento to get his bearings again. Akuma was already stalking towards him.

"You really don't know what you're up against, do you Hardrock?" Akuma smirked. "They never really told you about me, did they? Why they named me what they did? Why I don't need an army to take over this castle."

From somewhere beneath his clothes, blackness began to peek out over his skin, traveling down his bare arms, covering his hands. It crept out of his collar and up his neck; over his face and changing his eyes a different color. Now they glowed a dangerous red. Akuma spoke again and his voice was as if a different person--no, a different entity had taken over.

"For my name sake," the deep voice hissed and oozed. "A demon is what they willed me to become."

Kento pulled himself to his feet, mustering more of his usual charisma.

"Demon, huh? I've seen scarier than you."

"Perhaps," Akuma warbled. "But you cannot beat this demon. My destiny is sealed like yours is--but we have two different purposes. I was made to destroy this world. However, it is not your destiny to save it. Therefore, you will loose."

The black on his arms began to move and wriggle. It seemed to grow a life of its own and suddenly shoot out in multiple long, sharp tentacles towards Kento. One sliced past his cheek, cutting it open. A few others flew past him to embed themselves in the tower behind him. One, however, managed to catch him right below the collar bone on his left shoulder. He heard the shattering of his sub armor and how it tinkled like broken glass before he felt the sharp prick of it slicing through skin and sinew. He was pinned back against the tower wall as another one broke the armor on his right thigh and pierced him through as well.

Kento bit back his pain, refusing to cry out. He managed to continue to glare as Akuma sauntered closer to him, the black tentacles still connected to his arms and wriggling like worms on the sidewalk.

"You see, Lord Hardrock," Akuma boasted. "Destiny can be a very beneficial game if one knows how to use it to one's advantage."

Kento just gritted his teeth against the wriggling things burrowed in his skin. He tried to ignore the pain as he let his power build up. It was too late to try to call his full armor now, but he still had a plan in mind.

Akuma looked up as the tower at Kento's back began to shudder. Without warning, a hand full of stones near the top broke loose and flew for Akuma's head. The demonic young man pulled away to dodge the attack, pulling his barbs out of Kento's body and setting him free. Kento made a sound of relief as they were finally jerked from his skin and he was no longer pinned to the wall. He immediately pulled himself away so he could better assess the situation.

He was already bleeding freely from his wounds. Around them the sub armor remained broken, looking almost burned around the edges. No matter what power Kento tried to will to it, the armor refused to heal itself. In fact, maybe he was seeing things, but Kento could have sworn the armor was actually receding from the wounds. This was the power he had been warned about since the first day he had arrived in this place. Akuma had the power to reject the armor's power and block it from the wearer. If Kento wasn't careful, he really might be forced to continue this fight completely by himself.

First thing was first, however, he had to get Akuma's hostage away from him. Akuma had brought the fight to Kento first, but one could never guess if and when he would suddenly turn and use the unconscious queen as a shield or worse. Kento threw more stones from the side of the tower at Akuma, making sure he was thoroughly busy with protecting his head from being bashed in. Then he made a mad dash for Laelia's body.

He was almost there when something wrapped around his neck and pulled him back with a painful jerk.

"Oh, I don't think so," Akuma scoffed. He had beaten off the stones with his powerful tendrils and used an extra one to reach clear across the terrace to strangle him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kento tried to fight the hold on him, but pulling away only managed to tighten the hold around his own neck. He coughed and gasped as he was dragged away from the queen's body by the neck. More tendrils wrapped around him, pulling his hands away from fighting the choke hold and trapping his arms to his side. A few of them were prying at the cracks in his sub armor while the rest wrapped around his entire body.

Then it began to squeeze. Kento gritted his teeth, groaning against the growing pressure he could feel everywhere on his body. Akuma continued to watch with dead eyes as his prey struggled before him. Finally, the pressure was too much and the sub armor shattered in the demon's grip. Kento couldn't stop himself from crying out as he was back in his regular clothes again with nothing to protect himself. Flashes of black and white flitted across his vision.

"How does it feel to slowly die like this, Hardrock?" Akuma mocked. His gleeful expression suddenly turned to one of hate. "Now imagine dying a slower death over the past hundred years. Compared to that, the fate I'm giving you is quite merciful, don't you think? Unfortunately, this way there won't be much left of you to return back to the earth from which you came. Too bad."

Kento was in no position to respond. There was a sharp ringing in his ears now, but he could pay no attention to that either. All his concentration was forced inward. Pressure like this would have pulverized a lesser man already. It was only the Hardrock power Kento was forcing into his body that had stopped his bones from shattering like his sub armor. However, he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Something needed to happen or he was going to die.

His vision was fading quickly. Kento didn't know if he was seeing things or what. But he could have sworn he saw a giant black shadow floating above him, descending lower. He was on the edge of blacking out, but on the edge of consciousness, he heard familiar voices calling his name.


	21. Chapter 20: Darkest Prison

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Twenty: Darkest Prison

Mia heard and felt the tremors in the castle just the same as everyone else did. But while all the servants of the castle whimpered and fell to the ground, she ran through the corridors towards the sound. All the castle's guards were either dead by Akuma's hands or too confused to know how to react. But Mia knew. This wasn't the first crisis she had faced and she was sure it wouldn't be her last. She knew exactly what was causing the whole castle to shake and she wasn't afraid.

She reached the stairs that led to one of the four tall towers on the corners of the castle. At the base sat a young servant girl, shivering near a pillar and watching the stair way with wide eyes. The stairs were dirty, covered in debris and dirt. More kept raining down on them in small doses from somewhere near the top. That was where Kento was, and he was fighting, Mia knew that much. She also knew she couldn't let him fight alone.

"Don't go up there," Anubis' voice said behind her. "There's nothing you can do to help him."

"I have to, Anubis. Kento's all by himself up there. I have to do something!"

Anubis shook his head. "With the power I'm sensing, there is nothing you could do that would even make a difference."

Mia shot him a hard look and then turned and ran for the tower stairs.

"Mia!" Anubis barked at her. He lurched to grab her arm and hold her back, but his ghostly hand passed right through her. He made a growl of frustration as he watched her disappear up the shaky stairs and then followed her.

* * *

A flash of steel came from the sky and in an instant, Akuma's hold on Kento was no more. The black bindings that held him fell to the ground, melting into the stone as they were severed from their host's body. Kento gasped and sputtered, trying to get air back into his lungs. Between him and the demon stood the protective form of Ryo in full battle armor. Two other armored forms dropped from above, Rowen and Cye, on either side of him.

"Kento, buddy, you okay?" Rowen asked as he grabbed his arm.

"You look bloody awful," Cye added. "Can you stand?"

The two each grabbed an arm and pulled him to shaky feet.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys," Kento coughed, his voice hoarse. "I was starting to think my ancestors were calling me."

"Heh, not yet," Rowen grinned back. "You ain't getting out of this that easy."

"Look alive you guys," Ryo called to them, not turning away from Akuma's grinning face. "This guy looks dangerous."

"Right," Cye nodded. "We've got Kento in case he attacks."

"How'd you guys get here so quick anyway?" Kento rasped. He coughed again. "Sage said you wouldn't be able to make it back for another few days."

To this, Ryo did glance back in surprise.

"Sage?" Rowen demanded. "He's already here? Robyn, too?"

"Where are they?" Cye continued the questions. "Are they okay?"

Kento looked darkly at their foe. Akuma took a step towards them, black tendrils snaking from his skin and whipping all around him.

"They're better off than we are right now, trust me."

"Watch out! Here it comes!" Ryo announced.

On that mark, Akuma took another step forward and the number of razor sharp tendrils doubled, all flying towards them. Cye and Rowen dodged, pulling Kento out the way. Ryo stood his ground, deflecting several of the sharp tips with his swords. An arrow fell from the sky, embedding in Akuma's arm. He jerked a bit, but otherwise didn't respond. Three more forms fell from above: Diana, Myune, and Miniko.

"Wow, you brought everyone!" Kento quipped.

"Pays to be prepared," Cye commented back.

"That arrow didn't even hurt him," Diana said to Ryo. "I'm sure he's more demon than man at this point. It's going to be tricky defeating him."

"He's also got the queen," Kento said as he tried to stand up. "She's laying over there. I tried to get past him, but he's pretty quick."

"We'll find a way," Ryo vowed, his swords at the ready.

"Look at how many of you came," Akuma announced. "I'm so glad! It was a bit disappointing fighting just one of you. But now all of you can die together."

On his word, more black tendrils raced from his body. They came from his face and his arms; ripping the material of his robe as they emerged from all over his body. The ground beneath the warrior's feet began to crumble as even more came up from below. Everyone scattered, dodging the razor sharp edges the best they could. Pieces of the terrace were starting to collapse below them. The castle was slowly falling apart.

At the already decimated tower, Mia used all her force to push away the debris sitting in front of the door. Once opened, she gasped at the sight. Black, worm-like tendrils snaked every which way; debris and bodies flying. The place was in utter chaos. A blur of red flew near Mia's feet and she gasped as Ryo tried to pick himself up.

"Ryo, are you okay? What's going on?"

Ryo took a moment to shake himself before noticing Mia was there.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "This is too dangerous! Get out of here!"

Right as he said that, a tendril climbed up, grabbing his ankle. A second flew out to wrap around him, pinning one of his arms at his side, though he refused to drop his swords.

"Ryo!" Mia cried, running for him.

"No! Get back!" Ryo yelled. "I told you to get out of here! Hariel! Get Mia some place safe and watch her!"

Mia didn't even see the white haired man on the battle field. But before she could even draw an extra breath, Hariel was right in front of her. He grabbed her arm, firm but gentle, and backed her up back through the door. She felt him flinch a bit when he did so, but she didn't care. Mia was about to tell him what for and to let her go when she realized she was no longer in the tower. She was suddenly in a small study room; quiet and empty.

"Hariel! What is this? What did you do?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Ryo told me to get you out and somewhere safe." Hariel replied calmly. "This place does it very well."

"I can't be in here!" Mia argued. "They're fighting for their lives out there! I have to help them! You can't stop me from trying to help them!"

She looked around the door for the exit, but there wasn't one. There wasn't a single door in that entire room. Mia looked around, dumbfounded. Why would a room not have any doors? Then she looked to Hariel accusingly.

"Ryo told me to keep you out of it," he informed her.

"And do you always do what Ryo says?" Mia mocked.

"Yes, which is more than you can say for yourself."

Mia opened her mouth to argue the point, but then shut it again and folded her arms stubbornly.

Anubis' form appeared between them.

"Here you are," he said to Mia. "Took my a while to figure out where you went."

Hariel shrugged in apology.

"Yeah well now he won't let me out of here!" Mia barked. "I'm can't do anything trapped in here!"

"As opposed to how much good you'll do out there?" Hariel ventured as he hopped up on a desk and crosses his legs. "Like what? Last time you had the jewel of life. What do you have now that could save them all from that demon? You really think that right now you being there yelling at them would be more helpful to them than their weapons or their armors?"

Mia's argument shrank right there. Hariel seemed pretty easy going, but he could sure push his point when he wanted to. Anubis turned to hide his smile. He was secretly happy Mia was being held out of danger himself.

"But I–I want to help them!" Mia argued desperately. "Even if I can't do anything, I just want them to know they're not alone out there! I want to be there for them! I–I..."

"It's alright," Hariel replied in a soothing voice. "I understand. It's hard for me to watch, too."

* * *

Sage was so mad. He couldn't believe he got sent to the basement--again! He hated the place. It smelled of dust and it was kind of cold. There were no windows and it made weird sounds. But he wouldn't have to be in there if it wasn't for his stupid grandfather. The old man was always on his case, no matter what he did. Yayoi was older, why didn't he pick on her more? Why was it always him? He was hardly eight years old and already he was getting tired of being told he was the only son and that he had so many responsibilities. He was just a kid! He was trying his best. But it was never good enough for that stupid old man!

Positively riddled with frustration, Sage let out an angry cry and kicked at anything that was near him. Boxes toppled over. An old wooden chair snapped and clattered as he threw it against the wall. The world wasn't fair. Outside his family with his looks, inside because of his station; they all treated him differently. Why couldn't they just once pretend he was normal and treat him the same?

"What's all this ruckus down here?"

Sage froze, wide eyed, worried he was in trouble again. Light footsteps descended slowly down the dark staircase. A small hunched form was slightly silhouetted by the little bit of light that squeezed down from upstairs. Sharp, aged eyes wandered over the mess Sage had made.

"Sunshine, what are you doing?"

Sage looked away. His grandmother was the only person in the world whom he didn't mind to call him such things. But he would still feel properly chastised when she asked him in that tone. His grandmother pulled the light cord hanging from the ceiling and the middle of the basement was bathed in a dusty, yellow glow.

"Why do you always insist on punishing yourself further by keeping the lights off down here?"

When Sage didn't answer, she sighed.

"Come here, Sunshine," she said as she carefully sat herself on the floor.

Sage hurried over to climb into her lap. It wouldn't be too much longer until he would be too big for this. Especially since his grandmother was getting more feeble by the day since she got sick.

"Alright now, I want you to tell me exactly why you thought that old chair over there deserved the fate you gave it, hm?" She pointed to the chair he had earlier smashed into the wall in his anger.

Sage stared at it a while and then sniffed. He tried to fight it, but the tears came anyway.

"Grandpa hates me!" he cried as he threw his arms around her petite shoulders and sobbed.

"Oh, there, there sweetheart," his grandmother chuckled as she patted his back. "Your grandfather doesn't hate you. Don't be so silly."

Sage pulled back and sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Then why is nothing I do good enough for him? Why doesn't he just leave me alone?"

His grandmother smiled gently at him as she brushed her slender fingers through his hair, revealing both his eyes.

"Oh, young one, you are just as stubborn as he is. The two of you will be the death of each other yet," she chuckled. "I promise you, your grandfather does not hate you, in fact he cares for you very much. He just has a different way of showing it. You're so wild and unpredictable, Sunshine. He worries you won't grow up proper with so much rebellious fire in your spirit. He doesn't get to see the sweet little boy you show me. He just wants you to grow up to be a proper young man."

"Well I'm tired of doing what he says!" Sage yelled as he pushed away. "What if I don't want to be head of the family? No one even ASKED me!"

His grandmother continued to sit and regarded him calmly despite his outburst.

"You'll soon learn in life that we are often given difficult tasks without warning and without being asked. And it is what we do with those tasks that we have been given that truly show the kind of person we have become. Your grandfather is stern because he wants you to grow into the kind of person who make the right decision when the time comes."

Sage folded his arms stubbornly. "I can do it without his help. I can do it without ANYONE'S help! Grandpa always tells me a real warrior is strong in mind, body, and spirit. I already know this. I can be strong on my own. I don't need him!"

"Is that what you believe, my grandson?" she spoke quietly. "That a warrior, that any person of worth, must work on only three elements to make him whole?"

Sage looked at her blankly. "What else is there?"

Her mouth moved as she spoke her reply, but no sound came out.

"What was that grandma? I didn't hear you." He leaned closer to catch what she was saying.

Again, she spoke but there was no sound.

"Grandma, speak louder. I can't hear you!"

Sage was getting impatient. This was important! Why wasn't she saying it loud enough for him? Then, the basement grew darker and Sage's heart lurched in panic as his precious grandmother was pulled away from him.

"Grandma, wait! Wait!"

He moved to reach for her, but she had disappeared into the shadows. Then the scenery changed. He was dressed in black and he and all his relatives were standing in a cemetery. He watched as they laid his grandmother's ashes to rest and a part of him grew dead inside. He had lost the one person who truly understood him.

It had been bright and sunny that day. Very inappropriate for how he felt inside. Why couldn't it rain like it always did in the movies? Why couldn't the world outside be dreary like his world on the inside?

After the services, he found himself a quiet corner to sit where he could hide and be out of the way. He could hear the adults. Sometimes they talked about him. It was mentioned that he used to be so wild and he had been calming down lately. They credited it to his grandfather's work and to the bamboo flute lessons he had started taking. They didn't know anything. His grandfather didn't have anything to do with it. His reason to fight was gone. They thought it was his grandfather or the flute that did it, but it was her. She had been his sunshine and now all that was left was darkness. It was she who took his spark. When his grandmother died, she took his fire and left an empty shell.

He didn't have the will to be his own person any more. If he did, there was no one left to understand him. So he disappeared and left a proper, obedient child in his place. And no one ever realized a part of him had been lost.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._

A breeze picked up out of nowhere. Sage was suddenly standing in a field and he wasn't a child any more.

_You make me happy when skies are grey..._

Sage swung his head around and he saw her sitting among the wild grass with her back to him, her red hair blowing in the breeze. He heard her voice sing sweetly, carried on the wind all around him.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

It was then Sage was reminded where he was and what he was doing. He wasn't in his own world here, he was stuck in Robyn's consciousness and it was confusing him. He needed to get back on track and do what he had come there to do.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Sage tried to block it all out and concentrate. As he did, the field and Robyn vanished and it was black all around him once more. A dim light began to grow in front of him, revealing a very familiar suit of armor.

_You have called me to you again..._

Sage took a step back, surprised to hear the armor speak to him. Though as soon as he heard it, he was sure he had heard the voice of that armor before. And he remembered that night in the basement. When he had forced himself to sit in the dark and it had glowed in front of him.

_You call me to you in this dark place,_ it had said to him all those years ago. _Choose me and I will cast a never ending light on you where no darkness can touch. I will show you a great and difficult destiny far more than your forefathers had ever dreamed for you. There might be times when you hate and distrust me. I do not have the power to make you all that you want to be. But I promise you this: I will always protect those you most care about. And I will always return if you call. This I will do if you accept me._

Sage clenched his fists at his side. He didn't quiet understand back then, but he had accepted anyway.

_I offer you the same promise I have before,_ Halo then spoke to him in the present. _Will you accept me once again?_

Sage just stood there. He hardly heard a word. All he could think of was that memory in his grandfather's basement. He remembered his grandmother trying to tell him that one thing. But why couldn't he remember what it was? If it was so important, why had he forgotten and not lived some of the last teachings she had every given him? He recalled her mouth movements and tried to copy them with his own; trying to sound out what words she might have used.

The words were coming slowly. Sage was sure he had figured them out, but they puzzled him.

"Heart..." he mumbled to himself. "A balanced warrior has a strong mind, body, spirit and heart."

Then he remembered that day, after his grandmother's funeral. When everyone had paid their last respects and gone home. He had passed his grandfather's room and the door was slightly open. Sage had noticed his grandfather was inside, kneeling on the floor. Quietly, he peeked in; and there he saw his grandfather break down and weep alone at the loss of his beloved wife.

When he was little, Sage thought he saw only weakness that day. Now that he was older, Sage realized he had seen his grandfather act more like a man than he ever had before. His grandfather WAS a good man. Very much unlike himself.

_Do you accept me once more?_ the Halo armor asked him again.

Sage stared the armor down, his fists trembling.

"Why me?" he demanded, his voice rising. "Why do you want me? What am I to you? Wisdom, what is that?! I don't know anything! I don't understand anything!" He slapped his palm to his chest. "I don't feel anything in here! There's nothing! I'm not a balanced warrior! Why did you choose me for this? Is it because I'm cold, like you?"

The armor was silent for a moment.

_These are not the reasons,_ it then said.

"Then what?" Sage cried. "Tell me why you chose me!"

He sensed confusion from the armor.

_...These are not the reasons._

Sage sighed to himself. "Fine," he relented. "It doesn't matter. I need you anyway so come to me, Halo. We will protect and we will be incomplete together if that's what you wish."

The Halo armor moved towards him.

Sage was engulfed in the familiar light and power of his armor. Halo truly had become a part of him. Even when taken away, it readily came back when called. They were one whether Sage liked it or not. The armors listened to no one else but their masters. Yet, there were times when they seemed content in the hands of another. Such as when they had all held the Wildfire sword among them; why?

For some reason, the words of his grandmother popped into his head again. Then Sage experienced a moment of clarity where he finally understood.

* * *

The battle seemed to be at a standstill. Warriors and priestesses alike attacked their foe from every side, but Akuma could sense them all. All attacks were blocked, all defenses were shattered. Kento, slowed by his wounds, caught the heavy swing of on black tentacle in the gut and was thrust into one of the tower walls. Without his sub armor, the impact easily knocked the breath out of him and his world was sent swimming.

When his vision cleared, Kento noticed his earlier discarded naginata was near his feet. Grunting, Kento stood, ignoring the screaming muscles in his wounded leg. Akuma was otherwise distracted by Ryo and Myune's contact attacks. As quiet and swift as he could, Kento heaved his weapon like a spear towards the enemy's body. It flew through the air undetected and pierced the enemy through.

Akuma lurched at impact and stopped to stare at the blade now pointing out the front of his abdomen. But it hardly slowed him down. As two of his tendrils went to work pulling out the weapon, Akuma turned and set his sights on Kento.

"You can't stop me," he hissed. "I am indestructible!"

Kento stared at the monster with wide eyes. If they couldn't even hurt him when they did land a blow, how did they hope to beat him?

A deep rumble came from somewhere inside the castle. Myune began to glow a pale green. Ryo just stopped and stared at her. The silhouette was shaped like the Halo armor and the apparition slowly began to sink into the castle stones at her feet.

"No!" Myune cried. "He can't call you back! You listen to me!"

But the glowing form of the armor wasn't listening. It sank out of sight and moments later, a louder rumble and then a thick, blinding light shot from one of the castle windows and high into the sky.

"It's Sage!" Rowen exclaimed, grinning. "He's got his armor back!"

The burst of light drew higher above them and then came careening down. It passed all the warriors on the roof and landed lightly on the ground next to the castle gate. Slowly, the pillar of bright light subsided, leaving a fully armored Sage in its wake.

Right then, another light came. The ground cracked and thin rays of orange light spurted from it. The ground shuttered and parted as Robyn's body slowly rose up. The ground closed again beneath her feet and she opened her eyes to see Sage standing before her. Sage had been hoping for something different when he set eyes on this form this time. But she still regarded him as cold as ever; if not a bit surprised.

"So, you got Halo back, did you?" she asked, a bemused smiled starting to spread across her face.

Sage looked at her for a while, weighing all this thoughts and options in his mind. He held the Halo sword in both hands and looked down at the shining blade. He really had missed that sword. While he sometimes questioned the armor, that sword had never let him down. And it was still beautiful beyond all others he had laid eyes on.

Now came the time he had worried about. Now that he had the sword, what was he going to do with it? He looked from the shining blade to Robyn's face. It was a face he knew, but the soul behind it, he wasn't sure he trusted. But now he was left with little choice but to go with his instincts.

Slowly, he held the sword on both palms to Robyn. To his surprise, she actually held back.

"You sure this is what you want, Halo?" she questioned.

He nodded and she smiled at him, reaching for the sword. Halo's weapon made no protest of its own to stop her. She held it upright and looked at the craftsmanship.

"I think," Sage said, gathering her attention. "I understand now why you can use this sword. It was quite convenient for you that your spirit returned the way it did."

"Destiny works in ways we can only imagine," Robyn replied cryptically. "To break it brings us only more mystery."

She reached up to kiss him lightly on the side of the mouth. Sage could only stand there, dumbfounded as she turned and ran for the castle, taking the Halo sword with her. Sage's eyes widened as she ran right up the stone wall towards the top.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Sage called, but she was already half way up.

He frowned at her and then ran inside the castle.

* * *

The light from the armor of Halo had left everyone a bit blinded and had interrupted the fight for a moment. It was too dark to see what was going on below the castle; and it wasn't like anyone had time to look. But it did mean Sage would be joining the fight, soon.

"Impossible!" Myune's voice rang out, gathering most of the attention. "Halo shouldn't listen any more! How did he get it back? Why did it return to him?"

Unfortunately, she also drew the attention of her enemy in her tirade. Cye noticed far sooner than Myune did. Even though he didn't like her; even though he knew it would be easier without her, he threw himself in front of her. Myune just gaped at the light blue warrior with wide eyes as his body now stood as a shield to protect her from the painful end she would surely meet otherwise.

Cye closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. He heard Akuma's tendril hit something solid, but he never felt any pain. He opened his eyes to see another body had stepped in front of him and the sharp tip had pierced her through.

"No!' Cye cried. "Diana!"

Diana's body hung limp for a moment, but then she came to life again. Not a drop of blood came from her wounds, nor did she seem to be in any pain. Instead, she smiled and gripped the tentacle running through her chest.

"Gotcha," she grinned.

A blue light came from her hands and ran up the black tendril to the host. He shrieked and writhed in pain when it reached him. Some of the blackness on his body began to disperse and he started to look like a normal man again.

"NO!" his throaty voice wailed. "Spirit witch! You cannot heal THIS soul! I will not allow it!"

With his remaining strength, Akuma sent several more waves of black tendrils at Diana's body.

"Diana!" Cye cried again as he helplessly watched as more tendrils forced their way into her body.

More came and wrapped around her body, arms and legs. They lifted her into the air and began to tear at her in all different directions. Everyone just watched in frozen horror. It was like watching a doll being torn apart. Diana didn't scream and there wasn't any blood, but something about the sight was still very unsettling.

Her arm ripped off first, then one of her legs. Akuma tossed the limbs aside one by one and then set about strangling what was left of the body. Cye worked his mouth up and down as he watched. He wanted to scream to someone to stop it, but he couldn't find his voice. Nothing would come out. His body was losing all strength at the retched sight and he fell to his knees, unable to stand.

Akuma saw this and laughed as he threw the mangled body in Cye's direction so he could get a closer look. The body rolled to lay next to him; half of Diana's face was gone. Cye just stared at her, afraid to even touch with the damage that had been inflicted on her. The body was still.

"Diana?" Cye asked in a raspy voice.

Her remaining eye rolled over in Cye's direction.

"What's that face for?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Don't worry, I don't feel anything. I told you, remember? I was already dead before I started."

Cye swallowed. He couldn't stop his body from shaking. "I know, but--- to go like this...it isn't--"

"I don't mind," she said calmly. "I was brought back here for the purpose of serving you. And I did. So there's nothing to regret. It's just another lifetime; just another battle." Her voice grew weaker as the spell holding her spirit in the faux body began to diminish. My only real regret is I never found out what happened to Minami." She smiled faintly. "Though I guess now I'll be able to ask her when I reach the other side."

"Minami isn't there."

Cye looked up. Robyn was standing at his side, Halo sword in her hand.

Diana looked at her. "Do you know where she is?" she rasped.

Robyn looked down at the slowly departing spirit. "Minami lives. She's been alive since the beginning, living in this world just as everyone else."

Diana closed her eye, feeling tired as her energy faded. "Really," she said in a weak voice. "So I won't see her so soon. Is she...happy where she is?"

Robyn smiled a very genuine, very kind smile down at Diana. "She is."

Diana smiled back. "I see. Maybe I will go visit her then."

"I think she'll like that," Robyn nodded.

Diana closed her remaining eye and out of the cracked surfaces of her body, a light began to grow. It seeped out of its shell and gathered together into a ball, floating upward towards the sky.

"No!" Cye cried, still on his knees. "Diana! DIANA!"

Robyn placed a hand on his head. "Don't worry about it," she smiled at him now. "She's where she'll be happy. It will be okay." She looked over at Akuma, her expression darkening. "But now there's still one last thing to do."

Akuma eyed her in amusement. "You came all the way back from the dead just to hunt me again? Don't you get tired of losing?"

She flashed the blade and Cye's eyes widened with realization.

"No, Robyn! Don't do it!"

"No Torrent," she shook her head as her gaze stayed level with Akuma's. "Let this be my fight. I should end it. There is so much the rest of you can live for. This body's already had enough."

It took a moment for that statement to seep in. When it did, Cye felt his heart drop into his stomach and he was paralyzed.

Ryo must have heard the comment, too, for he raced for Robyn with the intent of holding her back. But she flung a hand in his direction and the stones beneath his feet shook in a rippled pattern, causing him and Miniko, who was behind him, to both loose their footing and fall.

"I will end this," Cye heard Robyn vow before she sprinted after Akuma, sword poised to kill.

The demon saw her coming and he chuckled, sending his usual barrage of black tentacles after her. Robyn artfully parried and dodged, but was making no more progress than any of the others who had tried before her. Rowen was fighting to get closer to her to help, but Akuma had noticed him and attacked on his side as well.

"Not him, demon, you better be watching me!" Robyn announced. She slid under an assault of sharp spines, getting closer than anyone had gotten yet. She dodged the attacks easier with her smaller, faster, unarmed body.

Akuma sent out another wave. Robyn continued avoid them; then she lurched forward, eyes wide and mouth agape. She looked down at the sharp, black point protruding a few inches from her chest. Akuma had sent one tendril to come at her from behind when she wasn't looking..

Several pairs of eyes stared in shock and disbelief. Voices screamed out her name, but Robyn didn't hear them. It was as if all sound had disappeared. All she was aware of was Akuma's maddening smile. The body jerked as he ran her through with several more spines from the front. It made a horrible tearing sound as blood splattered on the stones around her. Then more tendrils came out to wrap around her and drag the body towards him.

Miniko and Myune were taking full advantage of this. While Akuma was otherwise distracted, they ran for the forgotten body of the queen. Even the Ronins were too busy fighting their way through the gruesome scene to take notice.

For a moment, Robyn's body fought against the binds piercing and pulling her. But her energy faded quickly and her head dropped to her chest. Her arms fell lifelessly at her side.

"So not even you could stop me," Akuma cackled. His victim was no more than a few feet from him now. Her hand clung stubbornly to the Halo sword, scraping it on the ground as she was drug.

Akuma ignored all the angry cries and all the threats that were being thrown at him. He studied the still face.

"This world has no space for two doomed souls; two monsters. You–"

Robyn growled as she came to life, gripping the Halo sword tighter. Like lightning, she stood and ran the demon through. With her Hardrock strength, she pushed him back, running him through to almost the hilt and pinning him against the tower wall despite the amount of tendrils still piercing her body.

Akuma looked surprised at first, but then smiled again. That attack did not hurt him either.

"You're right," Robyn said in a raspy voice. Her lungs were slowly filling with liquid. "There should only be one monster here. So I will cleanse your soul, My Lord."

The Halo sword began to glow. As the power rose, Akuma's eyes widened in fear–fear from the real being inside him– and he began to cry out in agony. Light from the sword spilled in every direction, rising higher. Akuma screamed as the light continued to grow. Around the castle, it was almost as bright as day.

The demon was engulfed by a searing pillar of light so bright that it practically blinded everyone in the vicinity. For a moment, there was nothing else but blinding white everywhere.

* * *

_"My Lord Prince, what is this? Why are you hiding in here? Everyone's been looking for you." _

_"Minami, I heard my parents talking about me to the Honored One. They fear the beast within me is growing. They're building a new castle for me, far away from here. It should be completed by my sixteenth birthday. There I will stay until the demon swallows me whole. They mean for that place to be my tomb." _

_"So what are you going to do about it, My Prince?" _

_"...Huh?" _

_"Are you going to sit and mope all day and go quietly? Or are you going to give it a good fight? There's no glory in a cowards death, My Lord." _

_"I am NOT a coward, Minami! You've always been my teacher, you should know that." _

_"I do, Lord Prince. So how about we give it a fight to remember? A true warrior never goes quietly into death." _

_"Minami? You have been the only one who has never been afraid of me or looked at me differently. I can't even say the same for my parents. So I will be with you until the end. I will give a good fight." _

_"Very good, My Lord." _

_"And Minami? _

_"Yes?" _

_"I want your word. If I should lose this battle, you will end my life. Even if it means the loss of my own soul. Promise me this and I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not have to keep your vow." _

_"Very well. As you wish, My Lord. To this, I swear."_

* * *

_"There is no way to separate them," Shinsetsu repeated, his voice reflecting his fading patience. "The demon fused with the prince's soul the moment he was born. As I have told you, even when his Highness dies, he will have no escape from its clutches. The demon will take his soul. All we can do is put him somewhere safe with magical barriers and let him live out what life he has." _

_"NO!" Robin barked as she slammed her palms on the table. "I will not accept that! If I can't do anything for the prince in his life, then I'll be damned if he loses his eternal soul to the demon wold, too!" _

_Shinsetsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Destiny is a cruel mistress sometimes. It demands without explanation and sometimes leaves us confused. But we cannot fight these powers and must learn to live with them. Not even someone with your strength has the power to break destiny, Lady Hardrock." _

_Robin frowned to herself. She wasn't Minami even though when she first appeared at the castle she said she was, but no one knew that. They also didn't know that since she wasn't the real Hardrock priestess, she wasn't bound by Minami's destiny. And maybe someone who had broken their own destiny could break another's... _

_"Honored one? Even just in theory, is there anything you could think of that might be able to separate a soul from a demon? Anything at all?" _

_The old man stroked his beard in thought. _

_"I suppose if there were an implement--sharp and untainted with no trace of darkness, it may be able to cleave a demon from a person's soul. Unfortunately, no amount of man's magic could create such a device pure enough.." _

_A bit discouraged, Robin looked down Shinsetsu's desk. It was cluttered with piles of notes the old man had about the armors and other such mystical things. A draft from the window fluttered a few pages of technical drawings in a book to a drawing of the Halo sword. Robin looked at it thoughtfully. _

_"What about something made by the gods?"_

* * *

The pillar of light faded and Akuma fell silent. His body drooped from where he was still pinned by the Halo sword. The glowing red eyes were gone, as was the black coating that covered much of his body. He now looked like the normal teenage boy he was never given a chance to be. Normal, human blood flowed freely from where he had been run through.

The young man took one last shuddering breath, blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"One hundred years," he gurgled weakly. "I gave it a good fight."

"You did, My Lord, well done," Robyn whispered. "Your spirit is free from demons now. Go and rest, warrior."

"Thank you." The young prince managed a weak smile before his head dropped, never to be lifted again. All around the black tendrils turned to ooze and melted into the stone. The battle was done.

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom," Mia announced. "Make a door for me."

"No you don't," Hariel insisted. "Sit down."

Mia gaped at him for calling her a liar. Even if she had lied. Then she folded her arms and brooded. She was used to being told what to do, but she wasn't used to being forced to do what she was told.

Anubis smirked to himself. Mia's stubbornness was so endearing somehow. Even her cute, little pout when she didn't get her way.

From where he still at on the desk, Hariel took in a sharp breath. Mia and Anubis both felt the atmosphere in the room instantly darken. Hariel's expression sobered as well. That annoying grin of his hardened into a thin line.

"What?" Mia demanded. "What's going on?"

Hariel looked up; obviously surprised he had allow his thoughts to be so transparent. Not trying to hide it now, he climbed off the desk and sighed. He stood there for a moment, dripping blood on the floor.

"My Lord," Anubis asked, surprised. "Do you bleed?"

Hariel looked at the gash Akuma had given him on the back of his arm when he had grabbed Mia.

"I do," he admitted. "I've already meddled in this too much for my own good. But there is still one thing left that I must do."

The way he said it, so sad, made Mia suddenly forget that she was mad at him. Now she suddenly wanted to give him a comforting hug.

"Hariel?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her, a sad smile. "I'm a bit scared, to be honest."

That made Mia's heart lurch for a moment.

"If you must go, I will stand with you, if you wish," Anubis offered. "I know it isn't much, but–"

"No," Hariel declined with a more genuine smile. "I want you to stay here. No sense including any more souls in this madness."

"Hariel, please take Anubis with you," Mia urged. "Whatever it is you need to do, you don't have to do it alone."

"Yes, I do," Hariel insisted.

With his bloodied hand, he clapped Anubis on the shoulder. His hand connected solidly with the ghost's body. The former warlord stared in disbelief as Hariel purposefully smeared his god's blood across Anubis' shoulder.

"Did–did you just–" he stuttered.

Mia walked over to touch his arm. Anubis was indeed solid. They both stared at each other, baffled at their own contact.

"Of course, now neither of you can get out," Hariel said with a smirk. "But I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time until someone finds you."

Mia blushed as Hariel grinned at her. Then he disappeared right before their eyes.

* * *

Sage burst through the tower door, ready for battle. To his surprise, everything was still. The fight was over. Through the torch light, he could see his friends where they stood in different positions on the roof. They were all looking at the same scene. And when Sage saw it, too, he was very alarmed at how many new injuries had been inflicted on Robyn's body within the past few minutes he had seen her last.

The Halo sword was still in Akuma's body, pinning him to the tower wall. Robyn was still holding the hilt, though it looked more like she was using it to keep herself standing. Blood was dripping heavily from all the open wounds on her body.

She looked up when Akuma's body suddenly spasmed. Not as if it were alive, but if something were moving inside the corpse. Robyn moved back, eyes wide as a deep, sinister laughter drifted from the body.

"Try as hard as you can, you pitiful mortals," a deep voice resounded in the night air. "You may have taken that boy's soul from me, but this world is still mine."

The body jerked again and the Halo sword was sent flying from its victim. Somehow, the dead body remained standing and from the gaping wound in the chest, a thick, black ooze poured out. Faster and thicker it poured. The ooze took a life of it's own and began to cover everything in its path. It shot out from the wound at an alarming rate; as if from a source that would never empty.

Robyn was the first to be swallowed up. She fought it off while she could, but was soon completely covered. The black rose higher and spread farther, faster than Akuma's tendrils ever moved. Rowen was the closest and it grabbed him, too. It spread to cover Cye and Kento, the priestesses and the still unconscious queen. It rose to take the towers, spilling over the side of the castle, slithering into all the cracks and windows. It took Ryo as it raced past the castle grounds, growing rapidly to engulf the whole countryside. And as the ooze took Sage as well, he saw the blackness reach up to swallow the sky.

* * *

There was nothing. No light, no sound, no substance; no life. And yet, Ryo knew he still existed; somewhere, somehow. He sensed movement next to him and his instincts told him the others were there. Light slowly came from some unknown source. But it was weak. Just enough for him to see his friends; Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Sage standing with him. There was no one else.

The five of them looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" Kento spoke aloud.

"You are in a place untouched by time," came a female voice. "For you, all time has stopped in this moment; the very breath before the end of the world."

The source of the voice stepped forward and Robyn came into the faint light. Her body was riddled with open wounds and her face was smeared with blood. Her expression remained placid as if she noticed none of this. The voice that spoke from Robyn's lips sounded nothing like her. The Ronins knew they were listening to the spirit that had possessed her.

"I never had any right to lay claim to the Hardrock title," the spirit explained. "But for some reason, it accepted me anyway. Another had been destined for it for all time and it ignored that and took me for its guardian. I never understood why until, at my death, I saw this place and its secret. The true secret of the armors. And now warriors, at the brink of your deaths, you shall see it, too."


	22. Chapter 21: Game of the Gods

Just a quick announcement, I am having a Ronin fanfiction contest where I'll be giving out a lot of prizes such as DVDs, doujinshi, manga, and other fun stuff. Check out the link to my Ronin page in my profile for details.

Guardian Souls  
By: Ghost of the Dawn

Chapter Twenty One: Game of the Gods

"Deaths?" Rowen demanded. "We're not dead! ...Are we?" He looked around to his friends to confirm.

"I feel okay," Kento replied, checking himself. "I still hurt like hell. That's a good sign, right?"

"It is your choice from here," Robyn, the other Robyn, spoke to them. "You stand suspended in time for now, but if you go back to Falnan, it will be gone and you will die. Or you will have to use what power you have left to try to get back to your world."

"We can't just leave!" Cye exclaimed. "Mia's still there! Not to mention we can't abandon all those people!"

"Stop playing games with us!" Ryo ordered. "Tell us what happened! What's going on? Who ARE you?"

Robyn was quiet for a moment. "You want to spend these last few minutes hearing my story?"

"You're the one who said we're stuck in time," Sage pointed out. "It seems like we've got the time for a story or two."

Robyn looked dubious, but the Ronins weren't going anywhere.

"Make it quick," Cye said sternly, folding his arms.

"Very well. If that is what you wish," Robyn relented. "Twenty five years before time stopped in Falnan, in the southern part of the kingdom, two girls were born; twins. They looked alike in every way, but their personalities were completely different. The eldest, Raven, was quiet and clumsy, and very sweet. The younger, Robin, was headstrong and athletic and excelled in martial arts. Despite their differences, the two were the best of friends and the closest of sisters.

"Around their seventeenth year, Raven, the older of the two, fell in love. Her father granted her permission to marry and she was very happy. As was her sister happy for her. However, around the same time, the mages from the castle came to the southern border, looking for the reincarnation of Minami, the priestess of Hardrock. They found Minami, in Raven."

Robyn paused for a moment to let out a breath, looking tired and regretful.

"I watched my sister cry for a night and a day when she had found out. For it meant that she could not marry her love. Nor could she marry any man. Finally, I couldn't take it any more. I left her a note, promising her that I would live my life as I wished as long as she did the same. And I left with them, posing as Minami's reincarnation. At the castle, they accepted me. I acted more like a priestess should than my older sister would have. I didn't know about the sealing ceremony. When it happened, I should have been exposed as the fraud I was, but I wasn't. The Hardrock armor accepted me; as well as its bearer. No one knew the wiser, ever. Even after all the tragedy that occured, they still blamed it on the original Minami.

"All my life I wondered how this all happened and why. If what the other priestesses believe is true and the reason all the tragedy in this kingdom happened was because I, a false priestess, was sworn in, then why was I allowed to take the title in the first place? It was because of me that my beloved was killed. During the chaos, Talpa took the mantles themselves and fled. Time stopped; so many people died. And for what? What was Hardrock thinking when it accepted me?"

"That's the thing," said a new voice. "The armors don't think, they listen."

All heads turned towards Hariel as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Hariel?" Ryo asked. "How did you find us here?"

The godly prince smiled. "How could I not? You're practically at my door. This," he jestured to the darkness. It suddenly was filled with a dim light that revealed ancient hallways and corridors in all directions and a large stone slab that sat upright in the middle. "Is the Temple of the Sun, the piece of the temple set hanging slightly out of the mortal world and slightly out of the realm of the gods. This is the place where the armors were formed; where their history and their secrets are recorded."

"This 'secret of the armor'," Cye put in. "You keep mentioning it, Hariel. What is it? Can you tell us now?"

Hariel looked towards the large, stone slab. It had words chiseled in it from long ago. "Of course, it says so right here. I wrote it myself, you know."

It was in an ancient language and the words had mostly eroded away. Hariel looked at it like he had just finished writing it and it was all brand new. He remembered every word.

"Those who possess the armors must remember this," Hariel recited. "Gods created the armor and gods created man. But the mind of man is fashioned by the will of man. It sticks to man's logic and the mantles will not listen. But heart of man does not conform to man's logic. Even if heart and mind collide, even if the bearers believe one thing and do another, the armor will only listen to one.

"Be wary, those who wear the armor and do not know themselves. They do not make men good or evil, they only bring forth what is already there. If there is evil, they will find it. If there is good, they will find it. For they listen only to the heart."

He turned and smiled to the five warriors. "A bit poetic, don't you think?"

"Wait," Rowen interjected. "You mean all those times the armors went wacky on us; those times we thought they were starting to do their own thing, they were still listening to us? Just not our logic, but what we truly wanted inside?"

Hariel nodded. "Exactly. It's why Hardrock did not come to you that time in the subway, Kento. It knew you feared it so it stayed away. It's why Sage had Halo taken from him and used by others. Because he does not hold tight to it and secretly wishes to get by without its powers.

"It is why the warlords failed to stay true to Talpa. It found the good inside them Talpa could not hide forever. It is why Robyn over there could hold and use any of your weapons. The same for Mia or Yulie. Because none of you wish any harm to come to them.

"And for you," he looked at Robin. "It was the reason you were never found out. From the moment he saw you, your Lord Hardrock fell in love with you. His deepest wish was for you to be with him always. So the Hardrock armor made it so.

"And in doing so, it altered two destinies. Your sister's soul was destined to be the priestess of Hardrock for all time and that was broken. You took her place and broke your destiny as well. Fate has nothing written for you now. It's all up in the air. So now, Robin of the South, you are more of the wild card than even these five here. What will you do?"

"My last task left," She replied simply. "I have to make it right. In this temple is another inscription, similar to this one." As she spoke, more light drew behind her and a second slab of yellow stone with writing appeared behind her.

"I saw so much when I passed," Robin continued. "I learned when the gods began their little experiment, they made a fail safe--a reset. It should have never happened in the first place, but the gods wanted to see what would happen if they took faith and religion away from man and not only let gods walk among them, but gave them the power of gods that they themselves could control.

"When the armors brought forth their own darkness in their hearts, a new level of the experiment was added. Priestesses who thought they were better than normal people ask for the power to choose for the armors. And again, power was granted to add to this sick little game played by god and man." She stepped back and ran her hand over the ancient, yellow stone. "So they created this if things got too far out of control and they could start over without ending the world before its time."

The Ronins listened to her blankly, not sure what to make of it all.

"Hariel, what does that mean exactly?" Sage asked.

"It's as she said," Hariel replied, his smile gone. It was obvious he wasn't really liking what he heard. "It will do a reset on all the meddling that has been done in this world. The priestess seal will be broken. The five ronin armors and the four season armors will be called back to their places of origin."

"Yeah, but will it fix anything that's happening now?" Rowen questioned. "If the world is ending, will it really make a difference?"

"The armor's power has always existed in this world in one form or another," Hariel explained. "Their presence kept darker powers locked away that would have otherwise escaped. Just as time stopped when the season armors were taken, when the other five were gone, any dark powers they kept at bay were released."

"Like that black glob that ate everything," Kento guessed.

"So if the armors were returned to their original place, it would seal that thing back up," Rowen concluded.

"But, we'd lose our armors, wouldn't we?" Ryo questioned. "They would be sent back where they came from. We would be leaving them here."

"Yeah but if we didn't need them any more, what would be the harm?" Cye put in. "Nothing like Talpa ever got into our world before the armors were taken from this world. It's very possible putting them back where they belong would keep both our worlds safe."

"So you would agree, right?" Robin asked, catching their attention. "If it put this world right, you would give up the armors?"

"We really don't have any choice," Ryo said quietly. "If it would save everyone. That's what the armors are really for, aren't they? For saving people."

Ryo looked to his friends. They seemed to agree. Ryo turned to the red haired girl. "If it will save this world, then we will do it."

"Good," Robyn nodded. She reached a bloodied hand to the tall slab of stone and pushed it over so it was laying flat on the ground, face up. Then, she stood on top of it and pulled out a dagger, bringing it to her throat.

Warning bells sounded in the warriors' heads.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Cye shrieked.

"Just as the blood was spilt to seal the priestesses, blood must also be spilt to unseal them," Robyn said cooly. "It will not take the blood of armor bearers this time. That leaves only this body."

"Stop it! You can't do that!" Ryo cried as he ran forward. "You ca--"

He hit something invisible and solid. Confused, Ryo raised up his armored hands to feel what was in front of him. It was solid and smooth and completely transparent; like glass. But it felt like magic and repelled him with as much force as he pushed into it.

"Break it!" he heard Rowen bark and Kento's fits hit the barrier close by. It didn't give. Kento hit it harder and harder. The barrier remained. Not even he could break through.

"It's no use, warriors," Robyn said softly. "You can't stop this from happening. I understand your feelings. I'll give you time to say good bye."

"NO!" Ryo cried frantically, slapping his armored palms on the barrier. "Stop it! STOP!"

He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Rowen with an arrow poised at the barrier. To his other side, Cye had raised his yari and both were intent on starting up their sure kills. Ryo, as well as Sage and Kento, ducked out of the way as both sure kills were let loose on the wall. Power slammed into it and licked at the invisible shield, but did otherwise no damage to it.

"Those won't work here," Robyn assured them. "The barrier doesn't respond to force and you don't have the power to get past it. I am giving you time to make your peace and you're wasting it."

Ryo pressed his palms on the barrier and looked at her with wide, desperate eyes. Next to him, a green clad palm pressed to the invisible shield as well. Sage's face was a mask of stone, but his hand was trembling. Everyone was beside themselves on what to do next.

"There has to be another way," Ryo whispered. "It can't be like this."

Robyn shook her head, rasing the dagger back to her throat. She was about to say something when Hariel came through the group of warriors. He walked purposefully as he passed Ryo, grabbing Wildfire's wrist in the process. Pulling him forward with him, Hariel easily stepped through the barrier. He pulled Ryo's arm through up to almost his shoulder before stopping in front of a startled Robyn. She took a step back from the stern faced deity, but Hariel already reached out to grab her with his free hand. Then he put Robyn's hand into Ryo's.

The second Wildfire had a hold of her, his first impulse was to tug her back towards him. As he did, Hariel grabbed Robyn's other hand and pulled the opposite way. The other four Ronins watched as Robyn was tugged in two different directions and she suddenly split into two different people. Ryo pulled so hard, he stumbled and fell backward, catching Robyn in his lap. The person left on the other side with Hariel looked completely different now. This must have been how the other Robin looked. She had black hair that hung over her large, dark eyes and fell like a river down her back. She was easily the most beautiful of all the priestesses.

"That's better, isn't it?" Hariel announced at all the surprised faces staring at him. "Even though I'm meddling again, aren't I?"

"But My Lord," Robin's ghost argued. "That was the only life blood we had to reset the stone. What shall be done now?"

Hariel raised his wounded hand with the blood drying down his arm. "Well, if it doesn't take this blood, it's pickier than I thought."

"Hariel?"

He looked over at Ryo who was still kneeling on the ground at the other side of the barrier. Wildfire was watching him with wide, worried eyes, still cradling Robyn's body close to him.

"What's going to happen to you?" Ryo asked.

Hariel gave a weak smile as he shrugged. "Who knows? We'll see."

Ryo's heart began to race again. He was going to loose someone else. This was White Blaze, his best friend since he was a child. Was this the only way? Did it have to be one life or another?

"Wait!" Ryo called. "Don't do it! We'll try something else! Hariel!"

But Hariel didn't give him as much time as Robin's spirit had. He threw one last smile to the five worried warriors and then his skin began to crack. Out of the cracks came a fierce, white light. Then the body exploded and the Ronins had to momentarily avert their eyes from the light released. There was a sickening wet sound as well. Ryo opened his eyes again to see blood splattered and dripping down the invisible wall. It was all over on the other side and drenching the stone on the ground. Robin's spirit had disappeared, but no one noticed. The stone itself began to glow and light raced through the darkened temple, lighting up every corridor.

All around them, the halls sparkled with a bright light as if they were new and a stronger light shot straight from the stone. The barrier shattered from the power released and the Ronins held back as they felt that same power radiating strongly towards them. The armors began to react. Glowing, radiating; pulsating in time with the pillar of energy in front of them. The power grew and grew around them until it felt like it would crush their bodies. Then, it slipped away from them, easy as dandelion puffs in a summer breeze.

The comforting weight of the metal was on their bodies and then it was gone. The ronins were left in their clothing as the balls of multicolored energy floated around and then were sucked up into the energy beam and sent hurling far away to their original state of rest.

* * *

Very far away, in a world that wasn't Falnan, or even the world the Ronin's called home; a world once run by demons and dark spirits. A world that existed outside life or death and was slowly decaying. In that world, four individuals were very surprised as they experienced the same sensation and their armors were suddenly spirited from them and whisked away to parts unknown.

* * *

Back in the darkness that used to be Falnan, the world played like a video tape on rewind. All the blackness that and once swallowed it up, now receded in on itself. Myune and Miniko gasped, Laelia's unconscious body still between them. They were free!

The black ooze retreated, sucked back into the body it came from, then seemed to disappear from the body altogether. Miniko and Myune turned their attention skyward as four lights seemed to tear through the very fabric of their world and rocket across the sky. Five other multicolored lights joined them and headed off to parts unknown. Miniko and Myune were surprised to feel a certain power leave their bodies as well and they then knew deep in their hearts that they were no longer what they used to be.

The Halo sword that had been holding up the dead prince's body also disintegrated into light and took off after the rest of them. Without the sword to hold it up, the body fell forward onto the ground, face down. Slowly, the body and clothes decayed right before the eyes of Miniko and Myune as if it had indeed died one hundred years ago. The two women were glad the young queen was still sleeping and did not have to witness that of her dead brother.

* * *

The power died down and the five young men all looked at each other, wondering what to do next. Despite the stone growing dormant, the halls of the temple remained white and well lit. They were still where they were, in the Temple of the Sun outside of existence and not back in Falnan.

"So, is that it?" Cye asked the stillness. "Is the world safe? Did we loose our armors for good or what?"

"I...don't know," Ryo replied. "She said it would reset the armors back to where they came from. I'm not really sure if that means we'll never get them back or not--if it means we're no longer Ronin Wa--"

He jumped as an ice cold hand touched his face.

"You sound familiar," Robyn rasped in a weak voice.

Ryo smiled down at her, he body still laying in his lap. "Hey Robyn, we were--"

Robyn suddenly heaved violently, coughing up a large amount of blood and spraying it all over Ryo's front. Then she fell back again, weak. Her breathing sounded like her lungs were full of liquid. Now that the other spirit was no longer possessing her, whatever powers that had been holding her wounded body together were no longer in affect. Ryo was gaping at the massive hole in her chest. It squirted out blood with every heartbeat; each pulse getting weaker. Not to mention she was now bleeding freely out of several more punctures all over her body. Cye's hand clamped over the wound on her chest as his other hand felt her clammy forehead.

"We have to stop this bleeding," Cye announced.

All eyes turned to Sage, but he could only stand there helplessly. He didn't have his Halo armor any more. He had no power to heal her.

Rowen reflexively reached for his sleeves to tear them off. However, he no longer hand any. He and the rest of them had spent so much time repairing Robyn's wounds when they could, they hardly had much extra cloth to spare.

Robyn shuttered in Ryo's arms. Her whole body was alarmingly cold. She coughed again, much weaker this time. A thin line of blood trickled down the side of her mouth. Ryo looked into her eyes, his face full of worry and urgency. Robyn's eyes were no longer her usual vibrant green. They had dulled to a smokey grey and stared back at him unfocused. She couldn't see him any more.

"Robyn, hang in there," Ryo urged. "We'll get you help. Just hang on!"

Robyn tipped her head slightly at being addressed, but her hazy eyes swept back and forth, unable to see who she was talking to. She gave a soft smile in Ryo's direction which tore him open inside out.

"My friends are out there somewhere. They're doing their best," Robyn rasped weakly. "If you find them, tell them it's all right."

"But, we're right here!" That exclamation came from Rowen. He was standing at Robyn's feet, eyes wide, face pale. "We're right here, Robyn!"

Robyn closed her eyes, heaving another painful breath and not hearing his words. "They're probably worried about me," she continued to whisper. "Please tell them its okay and not to worry. I don't want them to be sad."

Ryo continued to stare at her, tears stinging his eyes. He shook his head insistently at the request. But then a strong hand gripped his shoulder. Kento had knelt down next to him.

"Yeah," he said in a gruff, steady voice. "We'll tell them."

At the confirmation, Robyn smiled and closed her eyes. Seconds later, all life had left her body.

Ryo continued to stare at her in shock. This was the second time someone had died in his arms and it didn't make it any easier. In fact, it was harder the second time. Something painful ripped open inside of him in a place that could never heal. His body was losing its strength. He hardly had enough to keep Robyn's limp form in his arms. He didn't even have enough strength to cry.

Stronger arms wrapped around his shoulders; Kento's. Cye still hadn't said a word as he knelt across from them. Tears slowly began to slide down his cheeks as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Robyn's stomach, his shoulders beginning to shake.

Rowen remained standing. His body was trembling and his face held a mixture of confusion and betrayal. He looked as though he felt he should be angry, but unsure of who or what his anger should be directed at. Sage walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. Rowen moodily shrugged it off. So Sage shoved him into a rough embrace instead, to which Rowen fought for a moment, but then gave up and drenched Sage's shoulder in his tears.

Ryo was still struggling to react. He had stared at that lifeless face until the tears came so heavily he could no longer see. Even then, he still couldn't force himself to make any sound. He badly wanted to scream out or sob, but his throat was too constricted to emit any verbal sound of the anguish he was feeling inside. And it hurt not to be able to voice his sorrow.

Ryo blinked frantically to release the tears from his vision. He wanted to see her face again. Even if it was as still and lifeless as before, he still wanted to see it. He ached to see it. As he tried to clear his vision, the white around him grew brighter. It seemed to detach itself from the surroundings and swirl around him like snow flakes. Despite the pain, other thoughts forced themselves into his head and he momentarily was swept away from the here and now to a place and time that seemed impossibly long ago.

* * *

"I don't see how you're okay with just letting that boy go out into the wild woods to do whatever he wants. It's dangerous out there and he's still so young!"

Ryo was used to hearing this argument. It came, as usual, from the nanny his father had hired to look over him while he was away filming wild life all over the world. As Ryo tip toed down the stairs, he heard his father's voice half heartedly arguing back, saying that was his son's way and it wasn't going to change.

Too true were the words his father said. No matter what the outcome of the argument, Ryo had already grabbed his coat and mittens and was out the door and into the snow. He wasted no time running out of his wild back yard and disappearing into the trees. He laughed at his own freedom as he ran. This forest was as much a part of his home as that house was and he knew every inch of it.

When he was far enough away from the house, Ryo stopped and panted in the snow. He saw his breath come out as white clouds before him and then he paused as he thought he saw motion among the brush. What had originally looked like a patch of snow started to move. It blended so well with the white of the background and the black of the trees one would never have noticed it was there. But as it moved towards him, Ryo smiled as it formed a familiar shape.

"White Blaze!" Ryo cheered as the tiger nuzzled him in greeting. Ryo laughed and hugged the tiger back. "What do ya wanna do today, White Blaze?"

In response, the tiger crouched in a motion for Ryo to climb on his back. The young boy's face lit right up and he quickly set about trying to pull himself onto the broad back of the large animal. Once on, White Blaze took off at a trot and Ryo eagerly held on.

"Where are we going, White Blaze?" Ryo asked.

As usual, the tiger didn't answer. Ryo knew he wouldn't, but had always talked to the animal like he could anyway.

White Blaze's pace sped into a gallop and Ryo looked around in wide eyes. It wasn't long until they were further into the woods than they had ever gone before and Ryo drank up the surroundings with large, curious eyes. The tiger hit a patch of particularly thick trees and had to slow to a walk to get through them. Ryo was silent as a wave of anticipation crept up his spine. He didn't know how or why, but he knew there was something up ahead, something important.

The tiger pushed his way through some thick branches and then stepped out into a clearing. Ryo's eyes were huge with wonder at what he saw. It stood out a bold, sharp contrast; fire engine red against the white background. Ryo slowly slid of White Blaze's back, as he watched the armored figure stand there, its face turned from him.

Ryo took a few cautious steps forward. White Blaze did not follow, but Ryo hardly noticed. His eyes were glued to the massive frame standing in the clearing. Slowly he approached it in the soundless forest. He was a mere foot away and the figure still had not moved to look at him. Ryo reached out to touch the armored hand. It was warm despite the cold morning.

"Are you lost?" Ryo asked innocently.

The armor turned and looked down at him. The face mask on the helmet was down, but Ryo could clearly see there was no face behind it. Yet, he was not afraid.

_No,_ came a deep voice from the armor. _Not lost. I have found what I was searching for. I have found you._

"Really?" the young boy squealed with delight. "Are we going to be friends?"

_If that is your wish._

"Yay! We're friends!" Ryo sing-songed. "And I'll come find you again if you ever get lost, okay? And if I get lost, you can find me, too."

_If you wish it, then this I promise you, my wearer.

* * *

_

The light around them was absolute now. All the walls, ceilings and even floors of the temple had disappeared under the blanket of white. But none of the warriors noticed. Each was too drawn up in their own personal anguish to care.

Heavy foot steps grew louder as figures approached. One by one they drew out of the whiteness like a traveler coming in from a snow storm. There were five and they approached from five different directions. One by one the warriors slowly noticed them and looked around in wonder. As the new arrivals stood in a circle around them, only Ryo remained with head bowed, still lost in his own emotions.

_Wearer._

Ryo's head shot up at the familiar voice from long ago. He blinked back the heavy river of tears, barely making out the red armor of Wildfire standing before him. It looked down at him with an empty helmet like it had on the day they had found each other. It spoke with a deep, calming voice.

_Are you lost?_

Ryo just stared at it, tears still running strong down his face; eyes wide like a child's. The others stared at him, at Wildfire, at the other four armors gathered at all sides around then. Without words, Ryo and Wildfire seemed to communicate. There were no words, no thoughts. Just pure emotion coming from deep inside him and the armor listened.

For a moment, Ryo felt confusion from the Wildfire armor as it tried to understand what his heart truly desired. This, in turn, confused Ryo. It was as if Wildfire had no idea why Ryo wanted what he wanted. As if it expected a different decision from him than that. But Ryo was insistent and the armor relented to his wishes.

_Very well. Before our physical forms are sealed, we will do this one thing. If this is what you truly want._

The armors began to light up as if to form Inferno. The power rose as the entire group was swept up in the multicolored, swirling lights. There was a rush of energy and then the five of them found themselves back on top of the castle terrace. The place was still a mess, but the darkness that had swallowed the kingdom was gone and light was starting to spread over the countryside as the sun slowly rose over the mountains.

This was about the time Queen Laelia decided to come back into consciousness. She woke with a start and sat up, eyes wide. Miniko and Myune were there to comfort her and let her know that she was no longer in any danger. Laelia instantly noticed the five young men standing a few paces away. She was about to ask what was going on when something light and cold landed on her face. Then another one, and another.

She reached her hand out to catch the falling flakes.

"Snow?" Laelia asked. "Is this really snow?"

"Incredible," Myune marveled as she caught some on her own palm.

It had been the first snow Falnan had seen in over a hundred years.

Across from them, the five young men were still looking around, wondering what had happened. They soon recognized they were back on top of the castle. But what had happened? Where was Robyn?

A bright, white light drew over them and grew in size and intensity. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the intense glare. Slowly, the ball of energy took on form. It molded itself into the familiar silhouette of the Inferno armor. The form grew transparent and beneath it, as if she were wearing it, was Robyn. Then the Inferno armor crumbled, leaving Robyn floating above them alone. Though still blood covered and dirty, the visible wounds on her body were gone and color had returned to her face. As she floated down towards them, her eye lids fluttered open and for a moment she saw them and they saw her

There were smiles and cries of elation. Robyn reached out to what was most precious to her, but was suddenly cut off from them as a bubble formed around her and pulled her away, back into the sky.

"I'm afraid you're not done yet, warriors," came a voice before any one could ask what was going on. Yanushi appeared next to Robyn, hovering far above the castle, standing as if he were on solid ground. Laelia saw him and shrunk away next to Miniko and Myune. The five young men, however, held strong at the sight of him.

"True, you did manage to avert one natural disaster," Yanushi continued. "What the people of this kingdom didn't realize was that the real demon that inhabited your prince's body, while laying dormant inside him since his birth, was not released until the armors were taken from this world. The armors had been his seal since their beginning. He was a strong demon, almost as strong as I. And he did have the power to destroy this world. But by resetting the armors and returning them to their rightful places, he was sealed up again by their power.

"However," Yanushi continued with a grin. "This world is still mine and I still have plans to destroy it. The last of my experiment has been done and I have my final results." He looked pointedly at Robyn. "You see, you carry the last bit of information I have been waiting so long for. And if you would just answer this one-"

"Put me down."

Yanushi paused at Robyn's interruption. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Robyn insisted, her face stern. "I said put me down."

Yanushi raised an eye brow at her, looking slightly annoyed. "Young lady, I don't think you're quite grasping the situation you are in. You are on the brink of the fate of this world and it is all determined by your answer to this-"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing until YOU listen to what I'm saying!" Robyn barked angrily. "Now put me the hell down! Over there. She pointed to the top of the castle where the five warriors stood.

Still looking a bit perturbed, Yanushi glared at Robyn who glared right back with a growing hatred in her eyes at denying her request. Finally, Yanushi waved his hand and Robyn was sent floating back to the castle roof top.

The five of them were waiting for her. Ryo swept her up in a tight embrace the second her foot touched stone. Right away he could tell she still didn't have much strength. He kept an arm around her waist and pressed her tightly to him to help her stand. Robyn hugged him as hard as she could and then pulled back to cup his face in both her hands.

"There you guys are, I found you," she cooed as she brushed the cut on Ryo's cheek with her thumb. "Are you okay?"

Ryo gave a loud, embarrassed laugh, hastily scrubbing the tear streaks from his face. After all the things that had happened to her and she was asking HIM if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, his voice catching with emotion.

"Kento! Cye!" Robyn called out, reaching over Ryo's shoulder as the two came up.

Cye took her hand, squeezing it while Kento, despite his wounds, extended an arm to take Robyn next. Ryo reluctantly let her go and Kento flinched slightly when he found out he had to do like Ryo did and exert a little effort into help holding her up.

The motion did not go unnoticed to Robyn. "Oh my poor baby! What did they do to you!" she fussed as she brushed sweat matted hair from his eyes.

"Aww, Robyn, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he insisted, trying to stave off her worried coddling. "I just need a few bandaids and I'll be good to go again."

"If you say so," Robyn laughed. She then saw the person standing a few feet away from him and pulled from Kento's embrace to meet him.

Robyn seemed to have forgotten she hardly had any strength to stand in her excitement. She only made it a few steps before she stumbled. Sage quickly reached to catch her before she fell. In his haste, he pulled her closer to him than he meant to. But Robyn already had him in a tight embrace and he wasn't getting out of it until she let go.

"You were there with me a lot," she grinned into his ear. "Thank you Sage."

He didn't reply, but held her back, if a bit awkward. Rowen was still standing in the background quietly. He had made no move to talk to or approach her. There was, however, a meaningful clearing of a throat that caught their attention.

"Satisfied?" Yanushi asked as he floated down to their level. "Now that you've taken all the thunder out of my entrance, could you spare me a moment to answer my question?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Robyn turned to him, still held up in Sage's arms. "If I must," she sighed. "What is it you want?"

Yanushi folded his arms and looked at her. His fanfare was gone, so he decided to get right to the point. "Should I destroy Falnan or not? Do you think this world is worth keeping?"

Sage stared at him while Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," Robyn insisted. She looked around to see who was listening. She spotted Laelia with Myune and so leaned in close to Yanushi to whisper. "I hate this place."

"I know," Yanushi grinned back.

"But I don't even live here! Why are you having ME decide?"

"Why not?" the deity shrugged. "I think an outsider's opinion is very valid in this case. You are not an inhabitant of this world, hence you have no personal interest in it. This makes you a prime candidate to give me an unbiased opinion. So, what do you think? After all that you have witnessed, is this world worth it? Is it worth keeping around or should I scrap it and try again?"

Robyn turned back to Sage and sighed heavily, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Sage could easily see she was not feeling well. After the initial excitement of being back with her friends wore off, the color was draining from her face again. She felt cold and Sage instinctively pulled her closer. Robyn looked up at him; possibly mistaking the gesture as a squeeze of reassurance.

She took another deep breath and looked around her. Her friends were watching her, their faces confused or hopeful. The castle around her was in shambles. There was blood everywhere splattered on the stone. In the background was Myune and Miniko, they were holding Queen Laelia between them. Robyn and the queen locked eyes and Robyn saw fear there. She saw regret, not for how she was treated, but for not knowing she would ultimately decide the fate of the kingdom and for that reason, was allowed to be treated badly. Myune's eyes reflected much of the same, but less remorse. More than likely, she was probably wishing Robyn had died so she wouldn't be alive to make this decision when she obviously disliked this world.

Robyn's gaze drifted out to the countryside. It was slowly being dusted in white. Something that hadn't happened in over a hundred years. She could just imagine all the surprised faces. The first change the people had seen in over a century. Robyn then thought about the other Robin. Her other self--which was almost what she seemed like to her. Traces of that sprit were still in her, she could feel it. She could recall all the hurt and suffering. All the horrible things that had been done to her. All the things she had done back. Not to mention all other countless injustices this world had suffered. It was a mess. Something did indeed need to happen to it. And yet...

Robyn finally looked back at Yanushi. "Why now?" she asked. "Why are you thinking about ending the world now? If I understand correctly this world is an experiment, right? You wanted results and yet, you've left this world to stagnate for a hundred years without change. Why?"

Yanushi regarded her in confusion. "Am I to suppose you are in favor of keeping this world? After all you have experienced? Young lady, I don't think you've even begun to understand how much this world has affected your existence. And how much even the armors themselves have discredited you for all time. And yet you still want it to stay? You want all this to go unpunished?"

Robyn shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I want. The way I see it, you owe this world a hundred years of progress. Yes, a lot of mistakes were made, but no one was given a chance to fix any of it." She shot a small, meaningful smile in Rowen's direction. "People have to be given a chance to learn from their mistakes before they are judged. It's how they deal with it afterwards that shows the type of person they really are and the consideration they really deserve."

Yanushi folded his arms as if disappointed. But then his mouth ticked up into a half smile. "This is your decision?"

"One hundred years," Robyn repeated. "Then you should decide for yourself what's worth keeping and not try to pass on the responsibility to someone else."

Yanushi opened his mouth to argue with her, but she had already turned her attention back to the blonde.

"Sage, it's cold outside and I don't feel well."

That was all he needed. Sage bent down and picked her up in his arms. She felt so light, it worried him. But now he could at least get her in bed and have a doctor look at her.

Robyn hugged him tighter around the neck when he picked her up. He was warm and she was freezing. She looked over his shoulder to see Ryo standing there, watching her, looking a bit like he wish he had Sage's job. Robyn reached out to lightly ruffle his hair before she was carried off. He smiled back and followed after Sage. As well as Cye and Kento. Robyn saw a quick glance of Myune and Laelia's expressions, but quickly looked away. Then she noticed Rowen held back. The two of them caught each other's eyes for a moment and Robyn saw an expression on his face she wasn't used to seeing. She didn't get much time to analyze it before she was carried down the tower steps and Rowen was out of her sight.

* * *

Far to the south, at the edge of the kingdom, Robin worked in the kitchen, preparing dinner for her family. It wasn't her real name; it was Raven. But ever since her sister had gone in her place, she had to switch her name. And she didn't mind. Trading her name for the man she loved and the life she wanted as a fair deal in her opinion. But she wondered if it was the right choice ever since time stopped in her world.

That was a hundred years ago. Raven remembered exactly what she was doing the day she heard the news. The news about her twin, posing as the Hardrock Priestess, and how she had doomed her partner, then her world before being killed herself. It was heartbreaking news and Raven was bedridden, consumed with self blame for days.

But then she had remembered her promise she made to her sister. She had promised to live her life as she wanted. Her twin had promised the same. Robin was smart and there was no doubt in Raven's mind that Robin did not regret her choice to go in her twin's place and that she should not either.

So Raven continued to live as "Robin" and despite the lack of progress, enjoyed each day to the fullest. Even after a hundred years, she still enjoyed her family even though they were stuck in time, she didn't mind, for that time was a happy one.

"Momma! Look outside!" her son yelled urgently as he ran into the house. "Something's falling from the sky! Everyone's coming out of their houses to see it! What is it Momma? Come see!"

Raven allowed the boy to take her hand and pull her out the door. She wasn't sure what to expect at first. But her eyes opened wide when she saw the white flakes falling from the sky. They drifted all over the country side and dusted her ebony hair, melting on her eye lashes. Raven held out her hand in wonder, catching a few white particles before they melted as well.

"Snow..." she marveled, hardly believing her eyes. Then she suddenly laughed and twirled around. "It's snow! Snow!" She picked up her son and laughed and danced with him as the other village people shouted and celebrated as well.

The seasons and time had returned to their world. Whatever had been undone in the past was now corrected. Life could continue as normal once again.

Raven let her son go as he ran to play with his friends in their new, white world. She smiled as she watched him. Then, something impressed her to turn her head to the side. There she saw an apparition standing a few feet away from her. A female form, transparent against the landscape, smiled at her.

Raven stared as her heart lurched. She recognized that person and smiled back, tears coming to her eyes. She was the only regret about never becoming a priestess. In doing so, she never saw her best friend again and though she never would. And now, there she was in spirit, smiling at her to let her know that she understood and everything was going to be okay.

Then, before Raven's eyes, Diana's spirit disappeared, never to be reborn in that world again, and glad for it. Raven brushed the tears from her eyes and smiled. She stood there reflectively for several moments before turning back to her people and moving to join in on the celebration.

* * *

Even though they just barely got her back, the Ronins had to let Robyn go so she could get cleaned up and looked at by the doctor. As such, they took the chance to clean up themselves. Their clothes were matted with blood and grime and some had wounds that needed some attention as well. Kento most of all. He was the last one out as he walked stiffly with new bandages over his leg and his shoulder. He was wearing looser clothes than the others, but it didn't seem to help much with his discomfort.

Kento slowly made his way to the other four, rotating his shoulder to try and get out some of the stiffness. When he got closer, he noticed there were actually five waiting there, all talking to the doctor. Natalia had somehow found out what was going on and was listening just as intently as everyone else.

"So what's the news?" Kento asked, still rubbing his shoulder.

"Doctor says she's fine," Cye replied. "She's just starving and dehydrated. They said they'll make her whatever she wants in the kitchen until she gets her strength back."

"Bet she'll love that," Kento chuckled. "Lucky."

One of the servant girls poked her head out of Robyn's room. "My Lords, you can go in and see her if you would like."

The Ronins slowly shuffled in, but Natalia pushed past all of them.

"Oh Robyn! My poor baby!" she cried as she flung herself on the bed and hugged the redhead. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nattie," Robyn replied back through the embrace. "It's good to see you, too. You have no idea how long we've been trying to figure out what happened to you."

"Oh really?" Natalia fussed. "I'm so sorry to worry you. I was just fine. Your friend here came and picked me up." She jerked a thumb in Kento's direction.

"Thanks for doing that," Robyn smiled at him.

Kento looked a bit embarrassed and stopped rubbing his sores for a while. "No problem, Rob. Anything I could do to help, ya know?"

Robyn turned her gaze from him to the rest of them. "I'm just glad its over and I'm glad everyone's okay."

Ryo smiled back as he sat down at the foot of her bed and placed a hand on her ankle. "We're glad you're okay, too."

Robyn laughed. "Me too!" She then turned her head to the side and looked at the one that was lurking in the shadows. "So what's your deal, Rowen? Why won't you talk to me?"

Everyone turned and looked at him and Rowen glowered at the unwanted attention suddenly thrust upon him. He mumbled something under his breath in an embarrassed manner.

"What was that?" Robyn challenged. "Something you want to say to my face?"

"Yeah, there's something I want to say to you!" Rowen suddenly barked. He raced forward, pushing Sage out of the way, so he could learn down and stare at Robyn nose to nose. "How can you sit here and just grin like that? Do you have any idea what happened to you? What we were going through? You scared the hell out of us, I don't know how many times! Do you know how often we thought that you were dead?! That we wouldn't be able to get you back? And now you just sit like everything's okay and it's not a big deal!"

Robyn didn't reply, instead she grabbed Rowen's arm. "Come here."

Rowen's eyes widened and he jerked back.

"What? No..."

Robyn clung stubbornly to his sleeve despite her lack of strength. "Come here, you big dummy!"

Sage seemed to purposefully move to block Rowen's escape and he glared at his former best friend. In response, Sage actually nudged him when his balance was off and Rowen teetered towards Robyn's bed. That was all she needed to pull him down the rest of the way. Embarrassed, Rowen tried to get away as Robyn put both arms around him and pulled his back up to her chest. His attempts to struggle grew feeble and half hearted as Robyn hugged him tighter.

"You dork," she mumbled into the back of his head. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Rowen heaved a heavy sigh and surrendered his fight, now placated in her arms.

"I'm sorry I made all of you worry," Robyn said, turning to Cye as he climbed up on the bed and sat himself next to her.

"It's okay, it all came out alright," Cye said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Robyn reached up and patted his cheek. Then she reached back farther to run her fingers through his hair. She could feel him heave a heavy breath and Robyn knew he was tired. He felt tired. Like he was strong once, but it had all left his body now that he no longer needed it.

Rowen frowned when Cye took away some of the attention that was on him and made no move to hide his disapproval. Sage shook his head. Rowen was so comical and probably didn't even realize it. Across the room, Natalia had moved over to Kento who was still rotating his hurt shoulder.

"What's this here?" she asked, pulling down the back of his robe to look at the bandages. She pressed the heel of her palm into the sore back muscles and Kento jumped.

"Hey, watch it woman! I got stabbed all the way through up there." Kento complained.

"Then you should stop messing with it and let it heal!" And she pushed him into a chair.

Robyn laughed. "Man, this is going to be interesting when we swap stories about this."

"Oh! I have a story!" Natalia piped up. "I saw these two," she pointed alternately to Kento and Sage. "Totally making out!"

Several pairs of eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" Kento screeched. "No we didn't!"

"It was kind of hot," Natalia confirmed.

"We did not make out!" Kento barked. "Tell them, Sage!"

The blonde cleared his throat. "I have no comment on this."

"WHAT?!"

"Woo Kento, I wish you two the best of luck," Rowen grinned.

"Shut up, Rowen! These lips have never touched another man's. I don't care what Sage said! He wishes!"

Rowen could feel Robyn shudder behind him as she buried her face in the back of his neck and tried to stifle her laughter. Rowen's cheeks grew a little warm from the contact and he hoped no one noticed. Ryo was the only one really looking in his direction, but Rowen really wasn't surprised to see that Ryo wasn't looking at him.

* * *

It was late at night, but Mia had yet to retire to bed; despite the fact that it had been a very long day.

Mia never planned to tell another living soul what transpired in that small room after Hariel, first made Anubis solid, and then left them alone. The things Anubis had said to her in that room; the things she said to him-those were their secrets, no one else's. The way he felt in her arms was something she would keep locked in her heart for all times. That time in there belonged to them and no one else.

But the way Anubis had spoken to her, like he was trying to say good bye when Mia was thinking that he would be staying now that he had a physical body. Not paying attention to that was her mistake.

She had felt a surge of energy similar to what she felt when the Ronins were using their armors. When she looked about, she noticed that a door had materialized in the room. Elated, Mia ran to it, calling for Anubis to follow. That was the last she saw of him.

Her first impulse was to find her way back to the top of the castle. When she finally did, she found it was all over. Everyone had left it and there was now a clean up crew assembling to fix the damage and clean off the blood. From there, Mia was at a loss of where to go or what to do. She ran around the castle, asking anyone she could find to tell her what happened. Was the kingdom safe? Were her boys safe? Where were they?

It was a large castle after all and it took her a while to find someone with the information she needed. Once sent in the right direction, it didn't take long for Mia to start locating the scattered warriors who had divided up, trying to find her, too. After that, she was fully filled in on what happened and informed that it was all over and they would be going home soon.

It was then Mia fully realized Anubis was missing. She had been so used to his spirit just showing up here and there, she didn't think it odd that he wasn't around until she hadn't seen him for almost an hour. Once she realized this, Mia set out to try to find him next. However, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. Did Anubis still have a body and she just lost him? So was he running around in plain view of everyone else? Or had he turned back into a spirit again? And, in that case, she couldn't really ask anyone if they had seen him.

One thing Mia did know, she had to find that room again. Something told her it may be the answer. As such, her entire evening was spent alone, searching the halls and doors for that room. She retraced her steps the best she could remember, but she could not find it. Even when she tried to describe the place to the servants, no one knew what she was talking about. It was as if it did not exist in the castle. And maybe it didn't.

Hariel had put them in that room with his powers. While in that room, Mia never experienced the "black ooze" her friends told her about that had swallowed up the world. And maybe, Anubis could be the way he had been only because of that room. He may still even be in there, but now the room was gone.

But that didn't stop Mia. Her stubbornness refused to admit it. No way he was gone for good just like that. If not solid, his spirit still had to be around there somewhere. Even more determined, she searched the castle twice over; even the long, dark tunnels beneath it. Wandering alone by herself in the dark made her anxiety worse. In the back of her mind she knew even if he was a spirit again, she wouldn't be able to see him. A priestess had given her that ability to see the dead. And now that priestess no longer had those powers.

Hours and hours she prowled the halls, searching, hoping. Yet, she found nothing and the heaviness on her heart grew worse. Finally, she took the turn down the hall that held the Ronins' bedrooms. She knew it was late, but she was hoping maybe she would see a light under one of their doors. She hoped to maybe talk to Ryo or Cye. But Rowen was such a night owl, she would settle for him if he was the only one awake. Kento's was the first door and not only was there a light peeking out from under it, but there were several male voices coming from it as well.

Mia didn't blame them. The group never could sleep after a big fight. She hesitated for a moment, hating to interrupt them, but then knocked on the door. The talking quieted down and then the door opened. Cye was the one standing in the doorway and he could immediately see by the torch light the heaviness in Mia's eyes.

"Mia?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

That question did it. Mia had originally intended to have a nice, civil talk about what was going on. But the look in Cye's eyes and how he asked her; Mia couldn't hold back. The flood gates opened and Mia burst into tears, throwing herself at him, clutching him and shaking as she sobbed.

* * *

Robyn wasn't sleeping either that night. She had napped all day, only waking to eat or go to the bathroom. She had been exhausted and weak, but when she did sleep, she found she got little rest from it. She was still trying to sort out all the thoughts and memories left over in her head from the ordeal. When she was awake, it was more manageable. It seemed more like it all happened on a movie screen and she had just watched it. When she was sleeping, however, bits of that other personality came to her, thinking thoughts for her. Her hurt was Robyn's hurt and her hate was Robyn's hate. The images stirred her dreams and made sleep unbearable; rest impossible.

Even after the dream when her eyes were open, her heart would still ache as if it were broken. It made her restless and sad and lonely, laying in bed in the pitch dark and the stillness.

Unable to stand it any more, Robyn got up and pulled on a heavy robe. She poked her head out of her room to see if anyone was around and then set out down the halls towards the Ronin's sleeping quarters, hoping one of them was still awake. When she rounded the corner, she heard a knocking and then a door opening. She peeked around the bend just in time to see Mia throw herself at the person standing in the doorway. She cried loudly and sobbed Cye's name as he held her back and whispered soothing words to her.

Robyn had no idea what Mia's problem was, but the sound of pain in her voice made Robyn's heart go out to her. Mia needed her friends right now and Robyn was not going to interfere with that. As the door closed and the halls went dark once again, Robyn turned around to wander the halls some more. Maybe that would get the restlessness out of her and she could go back to bed.

Her wanderings took her past a large, open balcony and Robyn stopped to catch her breath She panted a bit, leaning against the wall, spent. It would still be a few more days before she got her full strength back.

Outside, despite it being the dead of night, it was so bright outside. White was everywhere and the snow was still falling. It was surprisingly warm for a winter night. The thick robe and shoes Robyn was wearing was enough to keep her warm for now. There was an awning stretched over the balcony to keep the snow off it so Robyn stepped out to gaze at the countryside. It was so quiet and beautiful. But she still hated it.

She flinched as a familiar pain came back to her side. Though it was healed, there was still an ugly scar where she had been stabbed and it ached insistently like an old wound when the weather was bad. A mixture of confusing emotions welled up in her again and Robyn felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. She stepped back to lean against the threshold of the balcony and slowly slid her back down it until she was sitting. There, she pulled up her legs, wrapping them in her robe and tucked her head into her arms.

Robyn sat there for a while, trying to pretend she was in a smaller space. Big spaces were less comforting, but if she drew in on herself, she could make a smaller, personal space and everything would be all right. Robyn shut her eyes tight, rocking a little. She tried to close out the castle, all the big space around her. She tried to block out the stillness and the darkness and the loneliness. Just like she used to do when she was young.

After a while, Robyn thought she heard a person's foot steps coming up the corridor. They stopped next to her and she was sure she felt a hand rest lightly on her head. Looking up, Robyn expected to see someone standing before her. At least a human someone. But there was only a white tiger sitting in front of her, his long tail swaying softly from side to side.

"Oh, White Blaze!" Robyn sighed as she crawled over to him. "It's so good to see you, beautiful boy."

She hugged the tiger around the neck and then set about scratching him in all his favorite places. "Where have you been, huh? Did you get through all this okay?" She cooed as she rubbed his face and ears. White Blaze rumbled a happy purr in reply. "This place isn't like home, is it? You homesick yet, White Blaze?"

The tiger gave a catish whine and butted his head against her shoulder.

"Yeah, me, too," Robyn agreed sadly. She snuggled under White Blaze's chin and pressed against his furry chest. "I want to go home."

White Blaze continued to purr comfortingly and allowed Robyn to stay where she was until she became drowsy again. Robyn fought against the fatigue, but the warm fur and then gentle rumble of the tiger's purring was too enticing. As she drifted off to sleep, Robyn thought, in the haze of her dream-like state, that she was lifted up into a man's arms. Though she didn't know his face, he felt familiar as he carried her back to her room and placed her in bed. Then, she could have sworn that person climbed onto the bed next to her, but the last thing she was aware of was White Blaze's warm, furry body and his gentle purring as she snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

This time, Robyn slept peacefully and the extra voices and emotions plagued her no more that night.

* * *

Ryo awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing somewhere out in the courtyard. He sat up and stretched, feeling the kinks in his back. He was still in Kento's room. As were the rest of them. Bodies were laying all about the place, draped and buried over various pillows and blankets. They had spent the whole night talking until everyone had fallen asleep. Sometime during the night, Rowen had wandered back to the bed and was now sprawled across it in luxury. Mia was slumbering between Kento and Cye on the floor amongst a group of pillows. Everyone was asleep.

At least, that was what Ryo thought until he looked to his other side and saw Sage. The blonde had been laying still the entire time, but his eyes were open, looking at Ryo. Apparently, Sage was even being a bit lazier that morning. Even though he was awake, wasn't about to get up until he absolutely had to. Ryo smiled at him. Sage returned it with a tighter smile and got up, straightening his clothes. Their movement aroused Kento, Mia, and Cye from their sleep.

"Morning everyone!" Mia greeted as she stretched. "I can't believe we stayed here all night."

"I think we earned it," Cye replied, popping his back. "Everything's been so crazy. It was nice just to sit and talk after it was all over."

Mia grinned and hugged him around the shoulders. Cye was such a great friend. She loved him for that.

"Hey, where's my good morning hug?" Kento whined in jealousy.

Mia was about to comply when Cye jumped in. "I don't think that's a good idea," he grinned. "You're still injured. Mia wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, that's right," Mia added with a sly smile. "I definitely wouldn't want to hurt you, Kento. I'll just give Cye your hug, too."

"Aww.." Kento whined as Cye grinned triumphantly.

"So who's getting him up?" Sage asked as he eyed the sprawled, slumbering Rowen.

"Oh me! ME!" Kento volunteered. Injured or not, he happily launched himself at the bed, thus making himself the target of Rowen's anger when he was torn from his beloved sleep.

* * *

After everyone was awake, they got dressed and headed to the dinning area for breakfast. They were all a bit hesitant about going there. They didn't know who would show up or how awkward it would be. The only other person there at first was Miniko. She greeted them politely and it was obvious from her face that she was glad the whole ordeal was over and she was happy about how it turned out. Everyone sat down to eat in silence. Mia noticed with a bit of amusement how eagerly her boys dug into the food. They must have been starving.

A bit later, breakfast was paused as Queen Laelia came into the room. Her face was a little bruised from her attack, but she still held herself with confidence. The group stopped to show their respect to her and then resumed eating after she sat down. It was quiet again for a moment longer until Miniko spoke.

"Um, your Highness?" she asked shyly. "Have you heard from the troops? When will they return?"

"I heard they're about two days march from here, Lady Strata," Laelia nodded. "When they return, we'll throw a big feast for all our weary soldiers."

Miniko nodded happily, but then her smile faded as she thought of something. "I"m not really Lady Strata any more, am I?"

The Ronins all looked blankly at her. Even Rowen shrugged. "According to what Hariel told us, everything was reset. The armors went back to where ever they came from and the priestess seal was broken. But we don't have any idea what that means for us."

Miniko accepted that as a well enough answer and went back to her breakfast.

No one really noticed, but Queen Laelia hadn't touched her food. She just sat there quietly, chewing her lip as her brain chewed on something else.

"Lady Hardro--er, Robyn. Is she...she's doing okay, right?"

A few of the Ronins stopped eating to look at her.

"She was fine last I saw her," said Kento who had not stopped eating.

"She could have ended this world if she wanted to," the queen continued quietly. "But she didn't. Even how she was treated and what happened to her. Will she be able to come out to join us for breakfast?"

"I don't see why not?" Cye said thoughtfully. "She's usually up by now."

"Maybe she's hanging out with that hot friend of hers," Rowen suggested. "What? She IS!" He insisted after getting a couple of glares his way.

A servant girl was sent to answer their questions. She came back a few moments later and bowed to the young queen. "Your Highness, the other guess is still sleeping. However, Lady Robyn left the castle early this morning, saying she would be back later."

There was clattering of a few utensils as a couple bodies jumped from their chairs.

"She left?" Kento exclaimed. "Where does she think she's going? It's snowing blankets outside!"

Cye and Sage both shook their heads. They hadn't a clue where Robyn thought she needed to be so early in the morning.

"Hm, I might know," Ryo offered. "It's the only place I can think of."

The others looked at him expectantly.

* * *

A while later, the five young men and Mia had all dressed in winter gear and were tromping out into the village just outside the castle grounds. Ryo was leading the way, making a bee line to a certain destination that the others could only guess at.

"How do you know about this place, Ryo?" Rowen wondered. He paused to look behind him, his breath steaming in the cold air. They had already walked clear through the village, how much further were they going to go?

"That's our secret," Ryo grinned smugly and Rowen narrowed his eyes at him in mock annoyance.

Up ahead, the cottages dispersed and nothing but pure, white fields were splayed before them. Most of the countryside was flat, but Ryo led them over to a section with hills and then trees scattered behind it. There was one particular hill all by itself with a large tree growing on top. Also on that hill was a figure. Her mahogany coat stood out starkly from the white background. As they neared, Ryo started to notice she was not alone. There was another figure much harder to see amongst all the white. Ryo's face brightened as he saw it.

"White Blaze!" Ryo broke into a run, practically tackling the tiger as he threw his arms around the animal. "Oh! It's so good to see you, buddy! I thought we might have lost you."

White Blaze in turn butted his head against Ryo's shoulder and purred that he was glad to be back, too.

The others all slowly approached and Robyn still had made no motion to acknowledge them. Her attention was focused on the tree. She had a dagger in hand was slowly chipping away at the bark, working her way over an etching that had been there previously. Her breath was heavy despite the small task. Her strength still wasn't back yet and she was favoring her side where she had been wounded, using her left arm to cradle it as she stabbed at the tree.

The group all gathered around her and watched silently as she finished her chore. Then Robyn stepped back to admire her work, still panting a bit. A new heart was etched into the tree over the old one. Inside it, it read "Robin +" and the rest was blank.

"I don't know his name," Robyn admitted. "The guy she loved. The other Hardrock. She never told me his name."

"Oh no!" Kento exclaimed, slapping his palm to his forehead. "I didn't ask that guy his name either!"

"You MET him?" Rowen asked. "When was this?"

Kento gave a weak smile. "Heh, a little after I got back to the castle. It's a long story. One to save for those "catch up" times."

"I'd be interested in hearing that," Sage put in. "I've been wondering what you were up to while we were gone."

"Like why you decided to kiss Sage," Cye snickered.

Kento dove on his friend and they both tumbled down the hill, covered in snow. There were shouts and protests from both of them, but Kento didn't let Cye up until he was properly white washed all around.

"I'm sure it's fine," Rowen said, standing at the other side of the tree, scrutinizing the words etched on the bark.

Robyn looked at the tree dubiously, reaching out a hand to touch the new cuts she had made. "I don't really understand it all. Is it really something so powerful that it could affect an entire world this much?"

As he stood next to her, Ryo was unsure for a moment, wondering what "it" was. But then he looked at her face and saw a familiar look of confusion there. She always gave him and his friends a mild version of that look whenever they went out of their way for her; whenever they were trying to protect her. She also had that look on her face after she had stopped the Sealing Ceremony.

"_I don't have a lot of experience with any kind of love. I don't think I really understand it,"_ she had said.

Ryo watched her and the uncertainty he read on her face as she gazed at the tree. Robyn grew up in a world where love and affection were scarce and it left her unfamiliar with how to react to it and what it felt like to love and be loved in return. Ryo took this into consideration. He now understood that if he were to get Robyn to understand his feelings, he might have to try a bit harder than most to do it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Cheer up okay," Ryo then offered, putting a hand on her thin shoulder. "We're going to have a banquet in a few days when the army gets back. That will be fun, right?"

Robyn's shoulders shuddered before she spun around, pressing herself to a surprised Ryo and hiding her face in the base of his neck. "Get me out of here, please," she choked. "I can't stand this place, I want to leave. Please take me home."

Ryo's arms instantly went around her, pulling her closer. He rested his check against her temple as he stroked her hair. He had been waiting a while to hold her like this and he didn't care who saw it.

"Yeah," Ryo said gently. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here. I'll get you home."

He gentle began to lead her back towards the village and the castle, calling for his friends to follow. Slowly, they all moved to join them. One lingered behind, taking a moment to touch the freshly carved heart. He looked over the "Robin +" etched into the bark and then brushed his fingers over the place where the other name should be before moving to follow after his friends.

* * *

While Ryo went off to see to his promise about getting them back home as soon as possible, Robyn went off to the stables. If she was going to be leaving, she wanted to say good-bye to Seiji before she did. Kento went with her to also say his last words to his traveling buddy. Rowen was there, too, to "keep it even" he said, as Cye and Sage went with Ryo.

As soon as the three entered the stables, Seiji perked up and snorted excitedly. Robyn squealed and ran over to the white dragon, hugging him around the neck and kissing his cold nose.

"Wow, look how big you've grown, Seiji!" she exclaimed. "You're almost a full grown dragon, aren't you?"

"Yup," Kento agreed. "He even learned to fly a bit when I was with him. Your friend got to ride him. I think she enjoyed that."

"Oh yay, Seiji! Flying!" Robyn continued to baby talk the dragon that was now larger than a hippo. "Soon you'll be big enough that you can fly wild with the other dragons."

"I don't think he will," Myune said as she walked in. "He likes people too much."

All eyes turned to look at her. Kento stiffened a bit in her presence, but made no other move. Rowen, however, hardly gave Robyn a chance to realize who was standing there before he stepped in between them.

"You have nothing to fear from me," Myune continued calmly. "The priestess seal was broken. I don't have any of those powers any more."

"I'm willing to bet all your bitch powers are still in tact," Rowen snapped.

"Rowen!" Kento responded, surprised at the bitterness his friend displayed. Sure, he didn't like Myune much either, but still. It was a bit uncalled for.

"No!" Rowen shot back. "She was wrong! All this time she tried to kill Robyn and undermine the rest of us. Yet it was what we did and what Robyn did that saved this place. She didn't do a damn thing! I don't care if she came here to start a fight or apologize or what. She lost the privilege to say anything to Robyn directly. If she's got something to say, she can say it to me."

Behind his large frame, Robyn had to smile. Rowen was always like that. No matter what came at her, this was always his way. While the others ran to stop the danger head on, he, instead, would step in front of her to shield her. And she appreciated it. She felt safer when one of them was next to her rather than all of them off fighting far away to protect her. However, she still walked around him, sliding her arm in Rowen's. At first, it looked like she was hugging his arm for support. But it may have been she was doing it to keep Rowen in place.

"What do you want to say?" Robyn asked frankly.

"I just wanted to tell you this," Myune said evenly. "I did what I thought was best for this world and its people. I apologize for none of it."

Rowen stiffened and was about to retort, but Robyn tightened her hold on his arm and held him back.

"However," Myune continued. "I believe what you have done for this world was better than anything I could offer. My pride is hurt for losing my title, yes. But pride and title are a small price to pay for the lives of all these people." She paused before another thought came to her. "You know, Diana told me something once. She said she had wished she had not agreed to be a priestess because mortal souls were not meant to do what we have done. As humans, we do not live forever and our spirits were fashioned accordingly. We were not meant to toil through existence after existence. We were meant for one life and then to a peaceful rest.

"Diana told me she was tired and I know she is happy now where she is. I, too, look forward to the day of final sleep where I will never have to come back to this kind of life. And for that, I thank you."

She bowed her head a bit and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So, you owe me, then," Robyn surmised.

Myune blinked at her.

"You owe me a favor, so you need to take care of Seiji for me," Robyn announced.

Myune gaped, working her pretty mouth up and down, but not finding the words. Robyn was already leading Rowen off with Kento following behind.

"You're giving him to me?" Myune finally managed.

"An ice dragon for the ice queen," was all Robyn said as she left.

Myune wordlessly watched her go and then turned her attention to Seiji. The white dragon seemed to glare at her and snorted disapprovingly. Myune glared back. This was not going to be an easy partnership.

* * *

"Robyn!" Ryo cried enthusiastically as he ran up to her. "Shinsetsu said he'll open the portal for us. And I've got everyone together already assembled so we're ready to go."

Kento look at Ryo's eager face dubiously. He looked not unlike a puppy seeking approval from its master. Robyn had already let her face brighten at the news and that was all Ryo needed.

"Come on," he urged as he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her off.

Rowen looked down, not too pleased as Robyn was pulled away from him. Her hand lingered on his arm and then was gone as Ryo led her off. Once contact was severed, Rowen's shoulders visibly slumped and he trudged after them with a grinning Kento at his heels.

* * *

True to Ryo's word, Sage and Cye, along with Mia, Natalia and Miniko were gathered and waiting. They were outside on an extremely large balcony lightly dusted in snow.

Shinsetsu was waiting for them, too, White Blaze at his side. There was a portal already open. Robyn stepped out into the winter air, her breath coming out in small puffs.

"Ready to go home?" Cye smiled.

"So ready," Robyn grinned. She rubbed her arms. The material of her sleeves was thin and didn't do too much to protect her from the chill.

Something heavy fell on her shoulders as Ryo took of his winter robe and put it on her. Then put his arms around her, hugging her shoulders from behind. Robyn seemed a bit surprised at the action as well as a few others, but ultimately was happy at being warmer and let it go.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider waiting a few days?" Shinsetsu pleaded. "You have done so much for us and we have yet to do anything to fully show our gratitude to you. The army will be back in a day or two and we'll be throwing a great party and a feast. Wouldn't you like to stay? You would be our guests of honor."

Robyn held her tongue. She was the one wanted to leave immediately. But if her friends wanted to stay for the party...

"No," Ryo insisted over Robyn's head. "We need to be home. It's been too long. We need to go back."

"Very well," Shinsetsu relented. He motioned towards the portal.

"Wait!" Queen Laelia called as she ran onto the balcony, panting and out of breath. "You can't go yet! My people want to thank you."

Confused, the warriors were going to ask her what she was talking about as she pointed to the edge of the balcony. It was so large, it took several good paces to get to the other side. Once they peeked their heads over, a roar erupted from the crowd below. All five warriors just stared for a while, unsure of what to do.

"We will never forget what happened here," Queen Laelia told them. "We will always remember how you saved out world and we will fix our mistakes and make Falnan a better place with better people. I promise it."

"Wow, listen to that," Rowen marveled, looking over the crowd.

Sage stood quiet and reflective next to him.

"It's about time we got some praise for the work we do," Kento added as he waved, getting even more cheers. "Feels kind of nice, right Cye?"

"Yeah," Cye grinned. "It's not too bad. Though I think we did more than you."

"Them's fighting words," Kento shot back. "Maybe we need to settle this in my back yard when we get back," he ginned.

Cye laughed. "Anytime."

"Hey Robyn," Ryo called. "Come look at this. You did a lot, t-"

He trailed off when he looked behind him and all he saw was the back of Robyn's head and the tip of a white tiger tail disappear into the portal. Ryo's questioning eyes wandered over to Mia who shrugged at him.

"Well I guess the rest of us should get going," Cye announced. He gave one last wave to the crowd and then wandered over to Mia to escort her.

"I'm all for that," Kento agreed. "Come on," he called to Natalia. She happily grabbed his arm to join him.

"Are you coming, Min?" Mia called to Miniko.

Miniko shook her head with a smile. "No." She looked fondly towards the hills where the army would be returning. "There's nothing for me back in that world. I think my place is here."

Mia smiled knowingly and gave Miniko a hug, wishing her luck. Everyone began to say their good byes before shuffling for the portal.

As Ryo took his turn to go through, he turned to Shinsetsu.

"This means we will be leaving our armors here in this world, doesn't it?" he questioned.

"I believe it does," Shinsetsu nodded.

"Does this mean we are no longer Ronin Warriors?"

The blind old man smiled as he shook his head. "My dear boy, until the day you die, you will always be ronin for you allow no master to tell you who or how to fight. And you will always be warriors, for you never let evil go unchallenged."

Ryo nodded, satisfied with the answer and walked into the portal.

Rowen, was one of the last ones through. He paused in front of Shinsetsu and grinned. "You know, everyone's supposed to bow to you, but you'd never really be able to tell if they were or not, would you?"

Shinsetsu actually frowned at him.

Laelia ran over to him, her face sad. "I wish you didn't have to go," she admitted to Rowen's slight discomfort. "Promise you won't forget me?"

To this, the smile returned to Rowen's face and he placed a hand on her head. "I don't think I could forget this place if I tried."

The little queen looked happy for a moment, then her face turned to one of shock as she caught the meaning in his statement. "HEY!" she demanded, not looking pleased at all.

Rowen laughed and looked as though he was going to say something else, but Sage, who was the last in line, grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the portal. He then turned to the awe struck queen.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot," Sage informed her. And with his last words he informed her "You can do better." And then he was gone.

With the blonde warrior in, the portal closed in on itself, locking the fantasy world from their saviors.

* * *

"It's so good to be back!" Kento exclaimed as he ran out of the portal into Mia's living room. "Yes! Modern transportation! Electricity! Plumbing!"

"Oh, I second that," Natalia agreed. "Man, I want a real shower. And a razor. I need to shave my legs in a bad way." She paused. "Wait. Where is this place, anyway?"

"This is Mia's house," Cye offered. "I don't know how they did it, but they sent us back to Toyama."

Natalia balked. "Toyama JAPAN?! Robyn, did you know about this? Robyn?"

They all looked around for the redhead.

"What'd she do? Keep running out the door?" Kento joked.

"I don't see White Blaze either," Rowen said.

"She didn't end up back where I live, did she?" Natalia demanded. "Because that just isn't fair."

"Your friend isn't here right now," said a new, female voice.

It was hitting evening now in Toyama and everyone looked about the room in the fading light.

"There," Sage said, pointing out a figure sitting in a chair in the shadows.

Mia instantly chose Cye to hide behind from the stranger in her house.

"Who are you and why are you in Mia's house?" Kento demanded, jumping in front of everyone and pointing a finger at the intruder.

"And where is my tiger?" Ryo joined in. "And Robyn?"

The figure shook her head at the group. Slowly, like a cat, the stranger stood and they could see the intruder was female. She was lithe, not too tall and walked forward with a certain grace about her.

"Such hostility." Her voice was smooth with an underlaying tone of danger. Like a dagger wrapped in silk.

There was something about her that made the whole group step back as she approached. As she stepped into the last remaining rays of sunlight, her face was illuminated. Short, dark hair combed forward over the side of her face, leaving only one eye in plain view. Her lips curled into an unsettling smile.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me." Her gaze turned specifically to Rowen. "...Strata..."

Rowen backed up right into the couch, his eyes wide. That voice saying his name. He knew that voice. He heard it in his dreams, still. He knew exactly who it was.

"KAYURA?!"

Author's Notes: That is it kids! That's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed "Guardian Souls" and a big thank you to everyone who stuck with me to the end. Now that it's finally finished, I would really love to hear what my readers thought of this story as a whole. I would love to hear any and all opinions and I hope you will all join me in the second fic of this trilogy coming up in 2007. The link to my author's notes and thoughts on this story as a whole can be found on my profile page.


End file.
